Et s'ils l'avaient fait
by x-Lilo
Summary: Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?
1. RENCONTRE

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **29 Mars 2012.

Un nouveau commencement.

.

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**.**

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres. Pour ce chapitre, il s'agit de « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers ».

**.**

**Résumé :** JE DETESTE TOUJOURS AUTANT CA !

Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serrer la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**.**

**Note d'auteur :** J'aime écrire et, peu m'importe que vous me trouviez prétentieuse, j'aime ce que j'écris.

Que pourrais-je bien vous raconter qui puisse vous intéresser ? Je pourrais tenter de vous acheter, en vous disant à quel point c'est génial pour moi de vous retrouver, comme vous m'avez manqué, comme ma vie sans vous n'a aucun intérêt. Je pourrais. En plus ce ne sont pas QUE des bêtises. Vous m'avez manqué. Un peu. Faut dire que quand on prend l'habitude de se faire flatter au moins une fois par jour pendant six mois, le retour à la vie normal manque cruellement de personnes qui vous admirent.

Mais je crois que j'en avais besoin. De faire un break. Couper complètement les ponts. Me retrouver. J'ai donné beaucoup de moi dans ma précédente fiction et j'ai eu du mal à me dire qu'il n'y aurait une place à part entière pour elle dans mon quotidien. Et puis, avouons-le, j'avais ce projet en tête. Un projet, que je sais compliquer. Mais que je veux tout de même réaliser. Un projet qui, quand j'en viendrais au bout (On remarquera la non-utilisation du « si », je suis sûre de moi !) n'aura pu m'apporter que des bonnes choses.

Cette fiction N'EST PAS un UA. Elle reprend l'histoire d'Harry Potter avec laquelle j'ai grandi (& je ne pense pas être la seule). Elle repart du Tome 1. Elle retracera toute la scolarité d'Harry, de sa première à sa dernière année à Poudlard. J'ai une idée très précise de la façon dont je veux raconter cette histoire, et c'est sûrement de là qu'elle tirera son originalité. Ou pas, d'ailleurs.

Ceci dit, ceux qui ont tout lu ont déjà eu bien du courage. Je vous laisse donc découvrir mon nouveau petit bébé. Le dernier d'une famille que j'apprends à apprécier de plus en plus.

.

.

**Chapitre I. RENCONTRE**

Nom féminin singulier

_« Une rencontre désigne le moment où au moins deux personnes se réunissent ensemble à un endroit particulier, soit fortuitement soit de manière concerté via un rendez-vous »_

Ou

**Leur Première Année**

.

.

_« - C'est pour Poudlard, mon petit ? Demanda-t-elle avant même qu'Harry ait eu le temps de parler. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme. »_

Harry hocha la tête quelque peu perplexe. Il préféra garder le silence. Pour dire vrai, il n'était même pas sûr d'être réellement capable de parler à cette... Sorcière. Car s'en était certainement une. Tous les gens qu'il avait rencontrés aujourd'hui étaient sans aucun doute des sorciers.

Pour la énième fois, Harry se pinça discrètement le bras qui, à force, était couvert de petits bleus. Mais il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Il ne rêvait pas. C'était tout simplement fou. Sa vie avait pris, en seulement quelques jours, un tournant tellement inattendu. Il en aurait presque rit. Oh, oui, il l'aurait certainement fait, s'il n'était pas si effrayé.

_« Au fond du magasin, un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en pointe, se tenait debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait la longue robe qu'il avait revêtue. Madame Guipure installa Harry sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une autre robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne longueur._

_- Salut, dit le garçon. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?_

_- Oui, répondit Harry._

_- Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit le garçon d'une voix traînante. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. […]_

_En l'écoutant parler, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dudley. […]_

_- Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?_

_- Aucune idée, répondit Harry, de plus en plus déconcerté._

_- En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Sepentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite._

_- Mmm... marmonna Harry, incapable de trouver une réponse plus pertinente. _

_- Oh, dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme ! Dit soudain le garçon avec un signe de tête en direction de la vitrine du magasin. […]_

_- C'est Hagrid, dit Harry, content de savoir quelque chose que le garçon ignorait. Il travaille à Poudlard._

_- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non ? [...] On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit._

_- Moi je le trouve très intelligent, dit Harry avec froideur._

_- Vraiment ? Ricana le garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ? Où sont tes parents ?_

_- Ils sont morts, dit Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet._

_- Oh désolé, dit l'autre, qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Mais ils étaient de notre monde, non ?_

_- Ils étaient sorciers, si c'est ça que tu veux dire._

_- A mon avis, Poudlard devrait leur être exclusivement réservé. Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte ? Je pense que l'école ne devrait accepter que les enfants issus des vieilles familles de sorciers. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?_

_- Et voilà, c'est fait, mon petit, interrompit madame Guipure avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre._

_Saisissant l'occasion pour mettre fin à la conversation avec le garçon, Harry sauta du tabouret._

_- Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, dit l'autre de sa voix traînante. »_

Harry acquiesça vaguement avant de payer ses achats et de se précipiter vers la sortie pour rejoindre Hagrid. En refermant la porte de la boutique de Madame Guipure, il jeta un dernier regard au garçon blond, qui descendait à son tour de son tabouret. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce garçon, mais il se dit que c'était sûrement le genre de personne avec qui il valait mieux être ami. Il se rappelait de ce que Dudley et ses amis lui avaient fait endurer à l'école et il se promit que, puisqu'il avait la chance de commencer une nouvelle vie, cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il garda alors dans un coin de sa tête l'idée de peut-être devenir ami avec le blond, s'il en avait la possibilité et, étant donné qu'à priori cela était une bonne chose, il espérait qu'il irait à Serpentard.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry avait les yeux et surtout les oreilles grands ouverts. Ronald, le garçon qu'il avait rencontré à la gare et qui partageait son compartiment, lui expliquait les règles du Quidditch. Il avait l'air d'en connaître un rayon et Harry se disait que ce serait toujours un domaine de moins où il serait parfaitement ignorant concernant le monde magique. Il trouvait Ronald sympathique, peut-être un peu trop bavard, mais peu importe. Tout valait mieux que de rester tout seul.

Par contre, Ron avait fait une remarque qui avait quelque peu chamboulée les plans que s'était faits Harry, à savoir aller à Serpentard et devenir ami avec le blond arrogant qui lui éviterait peut-être d'être à nouveau une victime idéale pour les brutes de l'école. Car il y en avait sans doute à Poudlard aussi. En attendant, paraîtrait que Vol... Celui à qui il devait sa cicatrice et la mort de ses parents, ait été à Serpentard. Il n'était plus sur de vouloir y aller. Il n'était même plus sur de vouloir aller à Poudlard en vérité. Bien évidemment, il détestait les Dursley, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver dans un endroit où vivaient des gens dangereux. Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir. Et apparemment, Poudlard n'était pas très regardant sur les qualités de ses étudiants.

Mais, alors qu'Harry se perdait dans ses pensées, délaissant l'explication de Ron sur une technique, apparemment certaine d'assurer la victoire à une équipe, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la porte d'un seul mouvement et Harry fut surpris d'y voir le blond qu'il avait rencontré à la boutique de robes sorcières. Il était accompagné de deux autres garçons.

_« - Alors c'est vrai ? Lança-t-il. On dit partout qu'Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?_

_- Oui, dit Harry._

_Il regarda les deux autres garçons. Tous deux étaient solidement bâtis et avaient l'air féroce. Debout de chaque côté du garçon au teint pâle, ils avaient l'air de garde du corps._

_- Lui c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit le garçon d'un air détaché. Moi je m'appelle Malefoy, Draco Malefoy._

_Ron eu une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Draco Malefoy tourna les yeux vers lui. »_

Son regard semblait menaçant. Harry sentit une vague de peur monter en lui. Ce Draco allait sans doute renvoyer une réplique bien sentie à Ron, dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire des cas, ses deux gorilles allaient leur casser la figure. Ni Ron, ni lui n'étaient de taille à se battre contre ces deux-là. Et lui qui s'était promis de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds, dans cette nouvelle école.

Harry inspira profondément et décida que, de toute façon, ça pouvait difficilement être pire. Il fallait qu'il réagisse.

- Je me souviens de toi, lança alors le brun, à l'attention du dénommé Malefoy.

Cette réplique, comme l'espérait Harry, interpella le garçon blond, et il détacha immédiatement son regard de Ronald pour le poser sur Harry. Draco pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté tandis que son regard restait fixé sur le jeune Harry Potter. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, cependant cette manière d'être fixé gênait quelque peu le petit brun.

- Dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Sur le chemin de Traverse, précisa Harry.

- Je me souviens, murmura le blond fixant toujours son interlocuteur. J'aurais dû m'en douter, ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Eh bien, je suis ravi de refaire ta connaissance Potter.

Le petit blond lui tendit alors la main, semblant attendre qu'Harry la lui serre. Hésitant quelque instant et se sentant observé de toutes parts, le dernier des Potter glissa sa petite main dans celle de Malefoy. Ce dernier afficha alors presque immédiatement un léger sourire qui semblait emplie de fierté.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir dans notre compartiment, Harry ?

- Et bien... c'est que Ronald et moi étions en plein conversation sur le Quidditch, répondit Harry en jetant un regard en direction du roux qui semblait avoir arrêté de bouger après que Malefoy lui ai lancé son regard le plus noir. Peut-être pourriez-vous vous joindre à nous, toi et tes... amis ?

- Oh... ! Je... je ne crois pas, répondit Malefoy en jetant un regard qui semblait plein de dégoût à Ronald. Il me semble que l'on approche de Poudlard. Nous allons plutôt retourner dans notre compartiment et enfiler nos robes de sorcier.

- Et bien, je suppose que nous allons faire pareil. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

Le roux hocha vigoureusement la tête, semblant toujours paniqué par la présence de Malefoy et de ses deux molosses.

- On se retrouvera à Poudlard, Potter, déclara Draco. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, à plus tard, ajouta-t-il tout en sortant du compartiment, ignorant toujours magnifiquement bien Ron.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, poussa un soupir de soulagement dès qu'il fut sûr que celui-ci ne pourrait pas être entendu par Malefoy et ses sbires.

- J'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous tuer, murmura-t-il. On ferait quand même mieux d'enfiler nos robes de sorciers.

Harry hocha la tête, n'osant rien répondre. Il refusait de se l'avouer, mais en réalité, il ressentait une forme de fascination pour l'héritier Malefoy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry regardait obstinément ses pieds. Il aurait tout donné pour se trouver ailleurs qu'ici. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi stressé, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Le professeur McGonagall venait de commencer à appeler les prénoms présents sur sa liste afin que chaque nouvel élève soit réparti dans la maison qui lui correspondait.

Hannah Abbot venait d'être envoyé à Poufsouffle et Harry aurait juré avoir entendu Draco Malefoy ricaner. Ronald qui était à sa droite, semblait lui aussi plutôt stressé, Harry savait que le poids de sa famille pesait sur les épaules de Ron. Tout le monde, chez les Weasley, était allé à Gryffondor et Ron pensait ne pas avoir le « droit » d'aller dans une autre maison. De plus, Harry avait vu ses frères lui faire des grimaces, ce qui n'avait rien arrangé.

En réalité, la seule personne qui aurait pu rivaliser avec Harry, était cette fille qui semblait connaître tout sur tout. Elle lui avait dit son nom dans le train, Hermione quelque chose. Cette fille était une encyclopédie vivante. Et elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir tellement elle était en prise avec le stress.

On appela Susan Bones, puis Terry Boot, Lavande Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchey... Ce fut bientôt au tour de la fille encyclopédie – Hermione Granger – qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor et Ron sembla mécontent. Comme il l'avait souhaité, Draco Malefoy fut envoyé à Serpentard à peine le chapeau eut-il frôlé sa tête.

Mais plus les élèves défilaient, plus on se rapprochait du moment fatidique. Bientôt, le professeur McGonagall appela les noms commençant par la lettre « P », et enfin...

_« - Harry Potter !_

_Lorsqu'Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle._

_- Elle a bien dit Potter ?_

_- Le Harry Potter ?_

_Avant que le chapeau ne lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder._

_- Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit la petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent, et... ho ! Ho ! Mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? »_

Harry en aurait presque pleuré d'attendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste être envoyé rapidement quelque part. Comme Draco Malefoy. Le chapeau l'avait tout juste frôlé. Pourquoi fallait-il que, quand c'était son tour, il lui faille un temps fou pour se décider. Harry pensa un instant à crier au chapeau de le mettre n'importe où, mais vite. Cependant il s'abstint. Et puis c'était un mensonge. Il gardait toujours dans un coin de sa tête, l'envie folle et sans doute inconsidérée de rejoindre Draco à Serpentard.

Comme pour faire écho à sa pensée, le chapeau se remit à marmonner, puis soudainement, et d'une voix forte, il déclara :

- Serpentard !

Le silence se fit et, en retirant le chapeau Harry eu le temps de voir le professeur Dumbledore et un autre professeur, aux cheveux noirs, échanger un regard qu'il pourrait qualifier d'inquiet.

Certains élèves de la table des Serpentard échangèrent des messes basses et même le professeur McGonagall, à qui Harry tendait son chapeau, semblait perplexe. Harry repensa un instant à ce que Ronald lui a dit dans le train, sur le fait que Voldemort avait été à Serpentard et qu'il y avait pas mal d'enfants de Mangemort dans cette maison. Et si... Et s'il était disons dangereux qu'Harry Potter se retrouve entouré d'enfants de Mangemorts ? Il se laissa aller un instant à la panique, mais McGonagall attrapait déjà son bras et le poussa vers la table des vert et argent.

- Allez-y Potter. Dépêchez-vous.

Le brun hocha la tête et, enfin, des applaudissements résonnent dans la Grande Salle. Arrivé à sa table, Harry vit Draco pousser Crabbe puis, d'un signe de tête, il l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Trop heureux pour se poser la moindre question, le jeune Potter se laissa tomber à côté de son nouvel ami et se permit, enfin, de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement.

.

Ce soir-là, bien au chaud dans son lit à baldaquin, Harry Potter se sentit en sécurité. Allongé sur le dos, les yeux encore grands ouverts, il observait le plafond de son dortoir, qui semblait bouger et changer de couleur, hésitant entre différentes teintes de vert.

Marcus Flint, un des préfets et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch leur avait expliqué que c'était parce que leur salle commune ainsi que leurs dortoirs étaient situés sous le lac de Poudlard. Le petit brun se demanda si, s'il arrivait à toucher le plafond, sa main serait mouillée. Il se promit d'essayer, un jour. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il était bien trop épuisé pour cela.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis sourit en jetant un regard à son ventre bien remplie. Ses yeux se fermèrent et, doucement, il tomba dans le sommeil, bercé par la respiration de ses camarades de chambrée.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Bonne nuit Potter, bonne nuit Malefoy ! Marmonna Blaise Zabini en se glissant sous ses draps.

- Bonne nuit Blaise, répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en chœur.

Alors qu'Harry allait pour se glisser, lui aussi, dans son lit, il entendit un ronflement provenant du lit de Crabbe. Il eut un sursaut puis rencontra le regard de Draco, et ils se mirent tous les deux à ricaner. Cependant, le blond se reprit bien vite et ferma le rideau qui entourait son lit.

Harry soupira avant de hausser les épaules. Trois semaines qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, et il avait eu le temps de s'habituer au côté lunatique de son camarade. Draco portait le poids de son nom et surtout de son éducation. Tout le monde semblait attendre beaucoup de l'héritier Malefoy et ce dernier se laissait très peu aller.

Il était souvent le premier à lever la main lorsqu'un professeur posait une question et cela rapportait pas mal de point à leur maison. De plus, Harry était persuadé qu'il était le premier à faire les devoirs que les professeurs leur donnaient, il s'y mettait dès que leur journée de cours touchait à sa fin. Dès que les premiers devoirs notés auraient lieu, Malefoy aurait certainement les meilleures notes de la classe.

Enfin, ça c'était seulement s'ils ne partageaient pas leur cours avec les Gryffondors. Granger se révélait être plus ou moins au même niveau que Draco et cela le mettait tout simplement hors de lui. Surtout que Granger était une fille de Moldus. Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir ce niveau, c'est ce que Draco répétait tout le temps. Tous les autres semblaient d'accord, alors Harry hochait la tête, lui aussi.

Mais, quand ils étaient seuls, il arrivait à Draco de relâcher la pression. Et même de rire. Et Harry prenait le temps d'apprécier ces moments de complicité qui existaient entre eux. Ils passaient pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble -ce que tout le monde avait l'air de trouver normal, après tout ils étaient tous les deux riches et reconnus- mais ce qui comptait vraiment pour le petit brun c'était surtout les moments comme celui-là, où ils leur arrivaient de ricaner bêtement.

C'est sur ces doux souvenirs qu'Harry se laissa rattraper par le sommeil mais, après ce qui lui sembla être quelques minutes, il fut réveillé par une lumière aveuglante et une voix qui déclara :

- Debout Potter !

Le garçon s'exécuta, encore à moitié endormi, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir que ses camarades de chambre dormaient encore, eux, et il commença à se dire que ce qui se passait n'était pas normal. Il commença à sentir la panique le gagner, se demandant pourquoi il était le seul à avoir été réveillé, quand il entendit les cris de Draco un peu plus haut.

- Lâche-moi Montague. Mais laissez-moi ! Vous êtes complètement fous.

Harry frissonna tandis qu'un garçon de quatrième ou cinquième année, il ne savait plus qui, le conduisait vers la salle commune. Une fois arrivé, il vit Draco entouré de plusieurs élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année et tout près de son camarade blond se tenait Marcus Flint.

- Ah Potter, te voilà enfin, déclara ce dernier, qui arborait un sourire sadique. On va pouvoir commencer.

- Commencer quoi ? S'énerva Draco. Lâche-moi et laisse-nous retourner nous coucher Flint !

- Mais enfin Draco, se moqua le préfet en faisant glisser sa main le long de la joue du blond. Tu aurais dû te douter qu'on ne pouvait pas faire partit des Serpentard sans avoir à relever un petit... défi !

- Va te faire foutre avec ton défi Flint. Laisse-Nous-Partir-Immédiatement ! S'exclama le blond.

- Potter, retire ton pyjama !

- Que... Hein... Quoi ? S'étonna Harry qui commençait à paniquer.

- Oh t'en fait pas, j'en ai pas après ton petit cul. Plutôt crever que de toucher un sang-mêlé. Montague, aide donc notre petit pote Potter à retirer son pyjama. Je m'occupe de Malefoy.

- Ne me touche pas ! S'exclama Draco. NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Je ne me déshabillerai pas, va crever.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, marmonna Flint avant d'agiter sa baguette et que Malefoy se retrouve totalement nu.

- Tu vas me le payer Flint, promit Draco tout en cherchant à cacher sa nudité. Snape sera au courant. Et mon père sera au courant !

Harry, quant à lui a fini par céder, préférant se déshabiller, plutôt que de laisser ce porc de Montague le toucher.

Sans qu'il ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, Harry fut poussé vers la sortie de la salle commune, tout comme Draco et bientôt la porte se referma derrière eux.

- Revenez dans une heure, on ne vous laissera pas rentrer avant, déclara la voix de Flint derrière la porte. Et faites attention à Rusard, il fait sa ronde par ici dans à peu près 5 minutes, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

- Salop, murmura Draco. Immonde pourriture. Je vais le tuer.

Harry, lui, se contentait d'observer le couloir, complètement sonné. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. En moins de dix minutes il était passé de profondément endormi à nu dans un couloir en compagnie de Malefoy. De la folie pure.

- Draco, je crois qu'on devrait partir d'ici, murmura finalement le brun. Si ce que Flint a dit est vrai, Rusard ne devrait pas tarder à se pointer par ici. Et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me trouve dans cette… tenue.

Le blond hocha la tête, cachant toujours sa nudité comme il le pouvait, et commença à avancer le long du couloir, suivit par le brun, dans le silence le plus total.

- J'y crois pas, marmonna Draco bien plus tard alors que Harry et lui marchaient le long d'un couloir du deuxième étage. Quelle bande de trou du cul.

Face à cette insulte, Harry ne put retenir un petit rire, rire qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du blond.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry. C'est juste, toute cette situation, c'est tellement...

- Quelle connerie ! Bon, on a qu'à s'asseoir ici et attendre qu'ils nous laissent retourner à l'intérieur. Demain, on ira voir Snape.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Harry en grimaçant.

- Oh Potter, je t'en prie, met donc ton ressentiment de côté. Flint doit payer. Montague doit payer. Tous. Je ne laisserai pas passer cette merde. Et puis Snape n'est pas si terrible quand on le connaît bien. Il est même plutôt gentil et...

- Tais-toi ! Le coupa Harry.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Harry, tu...

- Tais-toi ! Écoute. C'est Miss Teigne !

Draco tendit l'oreille et entendit, en effet, un miaulement suivit d'une voix que les deux garçons identifièrent comme étant celle de Rusard.

- Merde, s'exclama Draco. Il va nous tuer. Et puis on est à poil. Merde ! répéta-t-il. Vient.

Le blond attrapa la main d'Harry et ils se mirent à courir le long du couloir. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face à une porte fermée à clef.

- Alohomora ! S'exclama Draco, la baguette tendue vers la porte.

- Tu avais ta baguette ? S'étonna Harry en se précipitant dans la pièce ouverte.

- Évidemment, maugréa Draco. Et crois-moi, j'aurais adoré connaître un sort qui permet de faire apparaître des vêtements ! Tu devrais avoir la tienne aussi. Imbécile !

Harry baissa la tête, se sentant légèrement agressé. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa baguette. Au cas où Draco ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il avait été tiré de son lit par un fou furieux.

- Harry ? Appela Draco.

Le brun leva alors la tête.

_« Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, s'en était trop ! Car ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle, comme il l'avait cru au début, mais dans un couloir. Plus précisément, dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Et à présent ils comprenaient pourquoi l'endroit était interdit. Devant leurs yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes : trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes. […] Harry chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte. Entre Rusard et la mort, il choisissait Rusard. »_

Heureusement pour Draco et lui, le surveillant avait disparu. Ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux, puis Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur, tremblant de la tête au pied puis il ne bougea plus du tout. Il fixa un point dans le vide pendant de longues minutes, tentant de reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normale. Il était presque étonné que son cœur ne soit pas sorti de sa poitrine. Il s'était vu mort. Quelle idée de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? Où Dumbledore avait-il la tête ?

- Harry, murmura Draco en lui attrapant la main. On va retourner au dortoir d'accord ? L'heure a dû passer. On va retourner se coucher. Ça va aller. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'aux cachots ?

Le petit brun hocha la tête et ils prirent alors le chemin de leur salle commune en silence. Une fois devant la porte, ils eurent la chance que Flint les laisse rentrer, arguant qu'ils avaient même « fait du rab ».

Toujours fou de colère, Draco récupéra son pyjama et celui d'Harry, qu'il lui donna. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, sous les rires de leurs aînés, ultime épreuve de cette humiliation considérée comme le rite permettant l'entrée à Serpentard et, après une énième promesse de vengeance, Draco entraîna Harry vers le dortoir.

- Draco, je suis désolé, marmonne Blaise d'une voix endormie. Hier ils nous ont fait aller voir Snape pour lui demander de nous faire un câlin parce que nos familles nous manquaient. Ils ont dit que tous les premières années auraient droit à un truc dans ce goût-là, mais qu'on avait intérêt à la fermer. C'est pour ça qu'on a rient dit… Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous on fait faire ?

- Laisse tomber Zabini, marmonne Draco en se dirigeant vers son lit. Ils me le payeront.

Harry, quant à lui, était encore sous le choc et au moment de se mettre au lit, il demanda, dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Draco ? Est-ce que je pourrais… dormir avec toi ?

Le blond ne put cacher sa surprise mais, voyant Harry trembler à nouveau comme une feuille et, étant lui aussi en état de choc, il hocha la tête et permit à son camarade de se glisser sous ses draps.

- Merci Draco, murmure Harry une fois dans le lit du blond. Bonne nuit…

- C'est ça, bonne nuit.

Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais cette nuit-là, quelque chose venait de chambouler profondément les relations qu'ils entretenaient.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Potter votre potion est ratée. Comme d'habitude. C'est désolant…, déclara Snape avant de faire disparaitre, d'un coup de baguette, le contenu du chaudron d'Harry.

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir. Snape ne l'aimait pas. C'était un fait indéniable. Draco ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était faux et qu'il fallait juste qu'il fasse un effort en potion. Seulement, Harry n'avait pas le don de Draco pour les potions. En vérité, il n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Et autant dire que leur professeur n'arrangeait absolument rien.

- Oh, et j'allais oublier. Ne prévoyez rien pour ce soir Potter, vous serez en retenu. A dix-neuf heures dans mon bureau. Londubat qu'est-ce que c'est censé être que ça ? s'exclama Snape, délaissant déjà Harry. Vous êtes un danger public ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

- Le salaud, murmura Harry. Dix-neuf heures c'est l'heure du diner. Il fait tout pour me pourrir la vie. Il me déteste.

- Tu exagères Harry. Je te prendrai un truc à manger, lui glisse Draco tout en remuant sa potion parfaite.

- Draco ! s'offusqua Harry. Il me colle après presque chaque cours ! Chaque cours ! et tu trouves que c'est moi qui exagère ? Je préfèrerai encore qu'il me retire des points…

- Tu sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Tu fais partie de sa maison… Et puis, toi au moins tu n'es pas collé jusqu'à Noël.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette remarque. Draco avait, effectivement, été se plaindre auprès de Snape pour la petite « blague » de leurs camarades de maison. Leur directeur était entré dans une colère noir et avait décidé de coller Flint jusqu'à Noël « au moins ».

- Quelque chose vous fait rire Potter ? aboya Snape.

- Non Monsieur. Excusez-moi.

.

- A tout à l'heure, déclara Harry, la mine défaite, en s'apprêtant à sortir de la salle commune.

- Je te ramènerai une part de tarte à la mélasse, lui répond Draco en pleine partie d'échec avec Blaise.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Je suis sûr qu'il veut me faire mourir de faim. Il n'a pas le droit de me tuer de ses mains, alors il a simplement trouvé un autre moyen.

- Arrête de pleurnicher Potter. Vas donc à ta putain de retenue et laisse-nous finir notre partie d'échec. Tu seras bien gentil, rétorqua Blaise, agacé.

- Tu pourrais peut-être l'accompagner et demander à Snape de te faire un câlin, ça le mettrai surement de meilleure humeur, railla Malefoy. Attend-moi Potter, je vais t'accompagner. C'est sur le chemin de la Grande-salle de toute façon.

- Et notre partie ? l'interrogea Blaise.

- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. De toute façon je t'aurais battu. Encore.

Harry et Draco prirent alors le chemin du bureau de Rogue, dans un silence plutôt apaisant.

- Il va t'en vouloir, tu le sais ça ?

- Rien à faire. Le père de Zabini a la baguette qui tremble dès qu'il voit le mien. Il ne fera jamais rien. Je le connais.

- Personne ne te fera plus jamais rien après la punition dont a écopé Flint…, constata Harry.

- Ce connard l'a bien mérité. Ça lui apprendra à s'en prendre à un Malefoy. Je ne me suis jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Et tu sais que tu pourrais faire exactement la même chose si tu prenais un peu plus confiance en toi !

- Non. Moi, on ne me respectera jamais autant que toi. Je suis un sang-mêlé.

- Et alors ?

- Draco, tu répètes tout le temps à qui veut l'entendre, combien ton sang est pur et à quel point tu trouves cela inadmissible que cette école ne soit pas réservée aux enfants de sorciers. Et à Serpentard tout le monde te respecte pour ça.

- Sauf que c'est devant toi qu'absolument tout le monde dans cette école est en admiration. Même les professeurs… Quirrell manque une attaque à chaque fois que tu lui poses une question ! Et puis tu ferais bien de te renseigner un peu sur ton sang Potter. Tu es peut-être un sang-mêlé, mais tu viens d'une grande famille de sorcier.

- Vraiment ?

- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête… On voit que tu as été élevé par des moldus. Tout le monde semble en connaître plus sur toi que tu n'en sais toi-même.

- Hum… En vérité ça ne m'étonne même plus ! Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Sinon Snape va m'arracher la tête !

- Eh Harry !

Harry qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner de Draco se retourna, et revint sur ses pas, se rapprochant de son camarade de classe.

- Snape est un sang-mêlé, lui glissa Draco dans un murmure.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillent sous le choc. Draco laissa échapper un rire discret, avant de faire demi-tour, quittant les cachots pour la Grande-salle.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Bonsoir Severus.

- Bonsoir. Excusez-moi pour le retard, mais il semblerait que cette école ne soit plus ce qu'elle était…

- Cette histoire de Troll ? Hum, étrange en effet. Je suppose que le problème est réglé…

- Il l'est, oui, Albus. Cependant, je me dois de vous mettre en garde. Vous savez comme moi que ce Troll n'a pas trouvé le chemin de l'école tout seul. Je me dois de vous informer que…

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Severus, et j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que nous en reparlerons plus tard. Garde donc tes soupçons sur Quirrell pour un autre soir. J'aimerais plutôt que tu me donnes des nouvelles d'Harry. Comment va-t-il ?

- Eh bien votre protégé se porte à merveille ! Aussi insupportable et irrespectueux du règlement que son père, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas surprenant…

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était collé après presque chacun de tes cours, laisse-le tout de même un peu respirer ! Bien, que je dois avouer avoir été plutôt content en apprenant qu'il était en ta compagnie ce soir quand l'incident s'est produit. Et comment se passe son insertion au sein de ta maison ?

- Pas trop mal, je suppose, répondit Snape, il y a bien eu cette stupide histoire de bizutage dont il a été victime avec Mr Malefoy, mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'il s'en est entièrement remit.

- Ces deux-là passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est le cas, oui. J'ai même le sentiment que Draco préfère la compagnie de Potter à celle de ses autres camarades de maison. Il semblerait qu'il soit le seul à lui tenir tête et à ne pas trembler face au nom de Lucius.

- Evidemment, Harry est totalement étranger à cela, et ce n'est pas plus mal… Peut-être que cette amitié entre Harry et le jeune Malefoy est ce qu'il faut pour ramener Lucius et sa famille dans le droit chemin.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer Albus, je pense que vous vous trompez. C'est bien plus compliqué que cela.

- Oh, je sais, mais il ne nous coûte rien d'essayer… Je vais tenter de faire rester Draco à Poudlard pour Noël.

- Comme vous voudrez Albus. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus rien à me demander, je vais allez finir de corriger mes copies avant de me coucher.

- Bien sûr Severus, allez-y… Oh, et puis-je vous demandez de garder un œil sur Quirrell malgré tout ? je ne suis pas assez bête pour penser qu'un troll ai passé les défenses de cette école tout seul !

- Comptez sur moi.

Et, dans un mouvement de cape, Snape disparu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Tu n'as pas fini ta valise Draco ? Mais on va rater le train ! s'exclama Blaise tout en fixant Draco, allongé sur son lit, jouant à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- « On » ne va rien rater du tout. Par contre, si tu persistes à m'attendre alors que je passe Noël à Poudlard, tu risques en effet de rater le train Zabini ! lui répondit Draco d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu passes Noël à Poudlard ? Est-ce que tu ne devais pas partir en France ? s'étonna Théodore Nott, bouclant sa valise.

- Hum… De toute évidence mon père a trop de travail au ministère. Il m'a dit qu'il devait annuler nos vacances parce qu'il ne travaillait qu'avec des incapables, marmonna le blond sachant très bien que son père et celui de Blaise travaillaient ensemble.

- J'y vais ! S'exclama Blaise avant d'attraper sa valise et de disparaitre.

- Blaise ! Espèce de Cracmol ! S'exclame Nott, vexé que son camarade soit partit sans lui. Je ferais mieux d'y aller moi aussi. Passez de bonnes vacances, à plus tard !

Et il disparut, lui aussi.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être si méchant avec lui ! murmura Harry en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Draco.

- Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir autorisé à te vautrer sur mon lit Potter. Et puis je suis méchant si je veux. J'avais vraiment très envie de partir en France. Et à cause du foutu travail de mon père je suis obligé de passer Noël à Poudlard, comme un Weasley !

- Eh bien moi je passe Noël à Poudlard, et je préfère mille fois ça plutôt que de retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante. En plus, les Weasley sont plutôt gentils.

- C'est ça… Si tu aimes la compagnie des traitres à leur sang !

- Tu es obligé de toujours tout ramené à ça ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Potter ?

- J'ai aussi un prénom Malefoy ! Et tu es toujours obligé de tout ramener au sang. Moi je les trouve très gentils. Ils ne sont peut-être pas digne d'un sang pur tel que toi, mais vu que je ne suis qu'un sang-mêlé, je me contente de leur compagnie.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est différent…

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce qui est différent ? s'exclame Harry, perdant son calme. Toi et Blaise vous avez dit à tout le monde que ce garçon de quatrième année sortait avec une fille de moldus et maintenant plus personne ne lui adresse la parole. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était même pas sûr de revenir après les vacances de Noël. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent pour moi Draco ? Combien de temps avant que, moi aussi, je me sois la nouvelle bête noire des Sepentards ?

- Jamais ! S'exclama Draco. Je ne le permettrai pas.

- A croire que je suis un chanceux…, marmonna Harry avant de quitter la chambre.

.

Ce matin-là, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Draco. Celui-ci était penché au-dessus de son visage et semblait impatient qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Ah, enfin ! déclara-t-il. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Draco ?

- Eh bien… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça avant-hier, mais j'étais en colère et tu m'ignores depuis presque deux jours. Tu sais à quel point je déteste ça.

- Je suppose que c'est ta façon à toi de faire tes excuses… Mais je te préviens Draco, ne recommence plus avec tes caprices, je ne suis pas Blaise ou Pansy. Je ne vis pas en fonction de tes humeurs ! Maintenant, est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tôt alors qu'on est en vacances ?

- Mais c'est Noël Harry ! Il faut ouvrir nos cadeaux !

- Nos cadeaux ? s'étonna le brun.

- Bah oui ! J'ai été voir, la salle commune est remplie de cadeaux. Viens !

Draco lui tendit la main et, après un instant d'hésitation, Harry l'attrapa et sortit de son lit. Il avait toujours détesté Noël. Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient jamais jugé utile de lui offrir le moindre cadeau. Son cousin, par contre, avait de quoi faire, lui.

Mais Draco avait l'air tellement heureux. Il avait l'air d'être encore un enfant. Ce qu'ils étaient finalement, mais le blond donnait souvent l'impression d'avoir grandi trop vite. Pas ce matin-là, cependant. Ce matin c'était différent. Ce matin, Draco courrait dans la salle commune, en pyjama et décoiffé, pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Harry le regarda en souriant.

- Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ? S'étonna le blond, un cadeau entre les mains.

- Mes cadeaux ?

- Oui, là, répondit Draco, pointant du doigt un petit tas de cadeaux.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais c'est bien son nom qui était écrit sur les papiers cadeaux. Il s'empressa d'arracher les papiers cadeaux. Il y avait une boite de bonbons, offerte par les jumeaux Weasley, accompagnée d'une petite carte, où ils avaient écrit qu'ils avaient hâte de le retrouver en retenue à la rentrée. En effet, mis à part Harry, les jumeaux devaient être ceux qui passaient le plus de temps en retenue avec Snape. Une flûte en bois, grossièrement taillée, cadeau de Hagrid et un petit carnet à la reliure en cuir, offert par Zabini et, en tournant la tête, Harry vit que Draco regardait son propre carnet avec un air dubitatif.

- Blaise est… Plein d'attention ! Rigola le blond.

Et il y avait un plus gros paquet. Placé en bas de la pile. Harry en arracha le papier cadeau et ses mains rencontrèrent une cape faite dans un tissus très doux, d'un très beau bleu nuit.

- Génial ! S'exclama Harry. Qui a bien pu m'offrir ça ? C'est toi Draco ? demanda Harry tout en enfilant la cape en question.

Draco, son nouveau jeu d'échec dans sur les genoux, un livre de potion dans la main gauche et un bonbon dans la bouche se retourna vers Harry, surpris. Il se leva d'un bond et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise.

- Harry retire ça tout de suite, déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale en jetant un regard aux autres élèves présents dans la salle commune.

Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué que le corps d'Harry avait disparu après qu'il ait enfilé sa nouvelle cape.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Retire là Potter. Immédiatement !

Le brun s'exécuta et ne posa pas la moindre question quand Draco l'attrapa par le bras pour se diriger vers le coin le plus sombre de la salle commune.

- Harry, qui t'a offert cette cape ?

- Je n'en sais rien, sur le mot il y avait juste écrit : _« Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Très joyeux Noël. »_

- C'est étrange… Vraiment très étrange.

- Qu'est ce qui est étrange Draco ?

- Cette cape n'a rien d'ordinaire. Regarde, ajouta-t-il en l'enfilant.

Sous le regard stupéfait d'Harry, le corps de Draco disparut une fois qu'il eut revêtu la cape.

- Waouh…, laissa échapper Harry alors que Draco retirait la cape, faisant réapparaitre son corps.

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité, déclara le blond. Mon père m'en a déjà parlé. C'est très rare, et très précieux. Il m'a même dit que des gens étaient prêts à tuer pour en avoir une…, ajouta-t-il très sérieusement.

- A tuer ? Tu rigoles là Draco ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ? lui répondit Draco. Il ne faut pas que quiconque sache que tu as cette cape Harry. Tu ferais bien de la cacher. De très bien la cacher.

- Mais Draco, ici personne ne risque de me tuer pour me voler cette cape…

- Te tuer, non. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on appartient à Serpentard, et qu'un mauvais sort peut dévier de sa trajectoire très facilement…

Le brun hocha la tête, avant d'attraper sa cape et de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le dortoir. Là, il ouvrit sa valise, la vida entièrement, mit la cape tout au fond et la remplit de nouveau. Pour l'instant, cela ferait certainement l'affaire…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Draco, si c'est pour faire la tête, tu peux retourner au dortoir, j'irai tout seul ! marmonna Harry.

- J'ai dit que je venais, je viens, c'est tout !

- Oui, mais tu fais la tête…

- Excuse-moi de ne pas être ravi de passer mon samedi après-midi chez un être aussi primitif que Rubeus Hagrid.

- Draco…

- Je suis désolé, Hagrid est un être très intelligent, c'est évident. Maintenant avance, avant que je ne change d'avis et que je retourne, effectivement, au dortoir.

Harry hocha la tête avant de resserrer un peu sa cape autours de lui. Hagrid lui avait envoyé une lettre deux jours plus tôt pour l'inviter à prendre un thé, il avait précisé qu'il pouvait amener un ou deux camarades avec lui, que ça lui ferait plaisir. Harry était ravi. Depuis la rentrée, il avait eu très peu de temps pour rendre visite à Hagrid et il le regrettait un peu.

Draco s'était longuement moqué de lui quand il avait reçu la lettre de Hagrid, lui promettant une mort certaine s'il buvait une seule goutte d'un thé qui aurait été préparé par le géant, cependant, quand Harry lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien y aller avec lui, le blond avait simplement hoché la tête, et dit qu'il l'y accompagnerait.

- J'espère au moins que ton ami a une cheminée dans sa cabane, on se gèle dehors.

Harry lança un regard en coin à Draco et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il portait une cape d'hiver, des gants, un bonnet et une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard mais son nez et ses joues étaient quand même tout rouges. Il faut dire que le temps était exceptionnellement froid pour un mois de Mars. Alors que le printemps aurait dû commencer à pointer le bout de son nez, le temps était encore profondément hivernal.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Potter. Active le pas, si tu ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience.

Harry sourit avant, d'effectivement, activer le pas. Ils approchaient de la cabane d'Hagrid et Draco ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Oh Harry, je suis tellement content que tu sois venu ! s'exclama le géant en ouvrant la porte. Ah et Draco aussi est là. Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, il fait froid dehors.

- Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir Hagrid, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt…

- Mais ce n'est rien voyons, Harry, ce n'est rien. Asseyez-vous prêt du feu, il ne fait vraiment pas chaud.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, marmonna Draco.

- Et alors les cours les jeunes, comment ça se passe ?

- Oh Draco est bien meilleur que moi, surtout en potion, mais dans l'ensemble ça ne se passe pas trop mal, répondit Harry, enjoué, espérant faire disparaitre la mauvaise humeur du blond en le flattant un peu.

- J'ai tout de même entendu dire par Quirrell que tu n'étais pas si mauvais que ça en Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Hum, je n'en suis pas si sûr, mais s'il le dit, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… Draco dit tout le temps qu'il faut que je prenne confiance en moi, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu ne me l'ais pas encore fait remarquer !

Mais Draco ne répond même pas à la provocation de son camarade. Il a regard fixé sur le feu.

_« - Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama-t-il._

_Mais il savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait. Au cœur des flammes, sous la bouilloire, il y avait un gros œuf noir._

_- Ça ? dit Hagrid en se passant les doigts dans la barbe d'un geste un peu nerveux. C'est simplement un… »_

- Vous êtes un grand malade Hagrid, vous le savez ça ?

- Draco ! S'offusqua Harry.

- Harry est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que c'est ? S'exclama Draco en désignant l'œuf du doigt.

- Eh bien c'est… c'est un œuf, non ?

- Brillant. Ton sens de la déduction m'étonnera toujours ! Ce n'est pas juste un œuf. C'est un œuf de Dragon !

- Un… Oh Merlin. Est-ce qu'il a raison ? demanda Harry à Hagrid, plus qu'inquiet.

- Evidemment que j'ai raison ! _« Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? […] Vous avez dû le payer une fortune. _

_- Je l'ai gagné, dit Hagrid. Hier soir. J'étais allé boire un ou deux verres au village et j'ai joué aux cartes avec un client de passage. Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu'il n'était pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser. »_

- S'il savait que vous habitez dans une cabane en bois, il voulait certainement votre mort. Dès que cet œuf aura éclot, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il va se passer.

- Hagrid je… Draco a raison. Vous ne pouvez pas garder cet œuf.

- Bien sûr que je vais garder cet œuf !

- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête, maugréa Draco.

- Draco ! Hagrid… Vous devez vous débarrasser de cet œuf. Vous ne pouvez pas le garder de toute façon, un dragon dans une école, vous n'y pensez pas ? Dumbledore ne le permettra pas…

- Oh, et bien… je… c'est-à-dire que…, bredouilla le géant.

- Vous ne pourrez pas lui mentir Hagrid, déclara solennellement Malefoy. Personne ne le peut. Même mon père n'y arrive pas, et pourtant il passe son temps à mentir !

- Je vais parler avec Dumbledore, et il va comprendre, il me permettra de le garder, j'en suis sûr. Je suis capable de m'en occuper. De très bien m'en occuper.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Vous… Vous avez perdu l'esprit. Excusez-moi, mais je m'en vais, j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui, déclara Draco avant de quitter la cabane d'Hagrid à grands pas.

- Tu crois qu'il a raison ? Que c'est si dangereux que ça ? demanda piteusement Hagrid à Harry.

- Evidemment que c'est dangereux Hagrid ! Mais, je crois surtout que vous devriez en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore, il saura quoi faire. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre un tel risque sans lui en parler avant.

- Tu as raison Harry. Je vais aller lui en parler. Tout de suite. J'y vais. Excuse-moi, tu voudras bien revenir prendre le thé un autre jour ? Je t'enverrai un mot.

- Oh bien sûr, je vais retourner au château dans ce cas. A plus tard Hagrid. Et tenez moi au courant, vous savez pour le dragon…

- Bien sûr Harry, bien sûr !

_._

Après sa visite écourtée chez Hagrid, Harry avait cherché à retrouver Draco pour parler avec lui de ce qu'il c'était passé chez le géant, mais il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Il n'était ni dans la salle commune, ni dans le dortoir, il n'était pas non plus dans la bibliothèque ou sur le terrain de Quiddich. Dépité, Harry avait décidé d'attendre le dîner, mais Draco n'y était pas non plus.

Autant dire que c'est de mauvaise humeur qu'Harry rejoint son dortoir ce soir-là, énervé de pas avoir trouvé son camarade, déçu que leur après-midi ai si mal tournée, inquiet, aussi, un peu.

- Blaise est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu aurais vu Draco cet après-midi ?

- Quoi il n'était pas avec toi ? s'exclama Blaise, la voix emplie d'une fausse inquiétude. Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez inséparables ! Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Laisse tomber, marmonna le brun, se rapprochant de son lit.

- Dans le langage de Blaise ça veut dire « Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu de l'après-midi, mais je refuse de te répondre gentiment parce que je suis horriblement jaloux de votre relation », déclara Nott en enfilant son bas de pyjama.

- La ferme Théo. Je ne suis jaloux de personne. De toute façon je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais envier à…

Mais Blaise n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Hedwige, la chouette de Harry frôle sa tête avant de venir se poser à côté de son maître, forçant le métisse à se baisser pour éviter la collision avec l'animal.

- Potter, la prochaine fois que ta chouette fait ça je…

- Oh arrête un peu de geindre Blaise. Tu es presque pire que Pansy ! Ceci dit si tu pouvais demander à Hedwige d'aller déféquer dans le lit de ce type de troisième année qui a un petit bouc, plutôt que sur le mien Harry, je ne t'en serais que reconnaissant.

- Oh, oui, je… Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois.

- Je sais, tu me l'as dit au moins dix fois. Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne vais pas te manger. Que tu ais peur de Blaise et de ses mauvaises manières, je peux le comprendre, mais moi !

- La ferme Nott, s'écria la voix de Blaise de derrière le rideau de son lit.

- Oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi Blaise chéri, lui répondit Théodore en haussant les sourcils. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Théodore.

Harry attrapa le courrier qui se trouvait accroché à la patte d'Hedwige, lui donna un petit biscuit et la regarda disparaître aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était arrivée.

Il n'y avait absolument aucune fenêtre dans le dortoir des premières années de Serpentard, et pourtant les hiboux de chacun trouvaient toujours le moyen de leur délivrer leur courrier, s'ils en avaient besoin. Personne ne savait comment ils faisaient, mais en tout cas leur courrier leur arrivait tout le temps.

Il déroula le morceau de parchemin et tomba sur l'écriture fine de Draco.

« Harry, retrouve moi à la volière dès que tu pourras, j'ai des choses à te dire et je ne crois pas que la salle commune ou le dortoirs soient des endroits sûrs. C'est enfin le moment d'utiliser ton précieux cadeau de Noël, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! A tout à l'heure. DM »

Les mains tremblantes, Harry posa le mot sur son lit et se mit à fouiller, le plus discrètement possible, dans son immense malle. Bien qu'ils se soient couchés, Blaise et Théodore n'étaient certainement pas déjà endormis, il fallait donc faire le moins de bruit possible. Sous ses livres de métamorphose et de potion, sous une pile de chaussettes dépareillées et sous un tas de cartes obtenues dans les Chocogrenouilles, les mains d'Harry rencontrèrent le tissu extrêmement fin de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il l'extirpa de la malle, la lança sur ses épaules, ramassa le mot de Draco et se dirigea, le plus discrètement possible vers la volière.

.

Draco était assis dans un petit retranchement sombre, caressant paresseusement son hibou grand-duc. Il semblait légèrement sur le qui-vive, le couvre-feu était passé et il ne valait mieux pas qu'on le trouve ici…

Une fois près de lui, Harry fit glisser la cape, permettant à son ami de le voir.

- Tu as fait vite, constata le blond.

- Blaise n'était pas de très bonne humeur ce soir, il s'est couché plutôt rapidement. Et Théodore l'a suivi.

- Tant mieux. Il faut que je te parle.

- De quoi ? Je ne veux pas dire, mais t'as l'air assez préoccupé…

- Je le suis. C'est à propos du dragon d'Hagrid, et du Troll le soir d'Halloween… Oh, et aussi à propos du chien à trois têtes. Tu te souviens ?

- Si je me souviens ? Comment veux-tu que j'ai pu oublier ça Draco ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Je crois… En fait, j'ai même de bonnes raisons d'être quasiment sûr que tous ces éléments sont liés. Et qu'on a mis notre baguette dans un drôle d'engrenage…

- Mais enfin Draco qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne comprends rien !

- Harry qu'est-ce que t'as dit Hagrid quand il est venu te chercher, à propos de cette école et de Dumbledore ?

- Je… je ne sais plus, que Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, oh et que… Que Poudlard était le… l'endroit le plus sûr au monde et…

- On y est Potter. Rien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé n'est normal. Cet espèce de chien à trois têtes caché dans cette salle du deuxième étage, ce troll qui, on est d'accord, n'a pas pu rentrer tout seul dans cette école et Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école la plus sûre au monde, à qui on offre, soudainement un œuf de dragon…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne comprends absolument rien !

- Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. Rien de tout ça n'est normal…

- Draco je crois que tu imagines des choses. Je veux dire on vit dans le monde magique. Magique ! Je suppose que ce genre de chose doit arriver, ça n'a rien de…

- Harry tu ne comprends pas !

- Bien sûr que je ne comprends pas. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dit pas Draco. Et cette chose a l'air de t'angoisser profondément…

- Je… Je ne crois pas que celui qui a donné un œuf de dragon à Hagrid était totalement désintéressé. Tout comme je crois que la visite que nous avons reçue de ce Troll avait pour but de faire diversion.

- Diversion ? Demande Harry de plus en plus perdu.

- On n'a jamais reparlé de ce qu'on avait vu ce soir-là Harry, au deuxième étage. Ce… Ce chien à trois têtes. Il… Tu n'as sans soute pas remarqué vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, mais il n'était pas juste enfermé dans une salle. Il était sur une trappe. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de caché dans l'école, et qu'on en sait bien trop là-dessus…

Harry commençait à comprendre où Draco voulait en venir.

- Tu… Tu crois que quelqu'un cherche à voler ce qui est gardé par … Ce qui est caché dans l'école ?

- Je pense oui. Le troll avait sûrement pour but d'occuper tous les professeurs afin d'avoir le champ libre. Et, même si je ne sais pas encore exactement par quel moyen, je pense que l'œuf de dragon qu'a reçu Hagrid a également une importance…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Si on dit à quelqu'un qu'on est courant, on va avoir d'énormes problèmes !

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, déclara la voix de Rusard dans leurs dos, trop pris par leur conversation, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Alors cette retenue ? demanda Blaise, en pleine partie d'échec avec Théodore, quand Harry et Draco pénétrèrent dans la salle commune.

- Pas si terrible, répondit Harry en se laissant tomber sur le canapé vert près de la cheminée.

- Pas si terrible ? s'exclama Draco en se laissant tomber à ses côtés, tu rigoles j'espère ? C'est le quatrième vendredi soir qu'on passe à trier des papiers et balayer des salles de classe, et tout ça sous la surveillance de ce vieux Cracmol hystérique et de son grand amour, j'ai nommé sa chatte. Ridicule !

- Depuis mon arrivée j'ai passé en moyenne un soir par semaine dans le bureau de Snape à récurer des chaudrons dans sous sa surveillance, moi je ne trouve pas ça si terrible. Vraiment.

Théodore ne put retenir un léger ricanement avant de froncer le nez lorsque Pansy Parkinson fit son apparition.

- Salut Draco, minauda-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Super, répondit ce dernier. Et toi ? ajouta-t-il, légèrement exaspéré.

- Et si on faisait une partie nous aussi ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le plateau d'échec.

- Oh… Et bien c'est-à-dire que…

- Je vous en prie, déclara subitement Théodore, je n'en peux plus. Je déteste ce jeu. Je ne fais que perdre de toute façon. Je suis crevé. Je vais me coucher. Tu viens Blaise ? Harry ?

- J'arrive, répondirent les deux garçons, en chœur, s'accordant le regard meurtrier du blond.

Une fois dans les escaliers menant au dortoir, les trois jeunes garçons se mettent à rire. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'entendait bien avec ses camarades, mis à part Draco, évidemment. Blaise ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et il avait un peu de mal à cerner Théodore, quant à Crabe et Goyle, c'était encore autre chose, les deux garçons lui faisaient, il devait bien l'avouer, un peu peur. Seulement, quand il s'agissait de se moquer de cette sangsue de Parkinson qui vouait une sorte d'admiration à leur camarade. En dehors de cela, Pansy était une fillette très gentille, intelligente et plutôt agréable à vivre. Son problème était qu'elle perdait tous ses moyens et devenait complètement stupide en présence du blond.

- Combien de temps croyez-vous qu'il tiendra ? demanda Théodore une fois dans le dortoir.

- La dernière fois il a tenu presque deux heures, déclara Blaise, se déshabillant pour se mettre en pyjama, sans aucune pudeur. Je me demande s'il peut faire mieux.

- Hum… ça m'étonnerai, sa retenue l'a exténuée. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ?

- Une heure, pas plus, répondit ce dernier.

- Pari tenu, s'amusa Blaise avant qu'ils ne se serrent la main.

- Je vais me coucher, déclara Harry, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage. Je suis épuisé. Je compte sur toi Théo pour que Blaise n'essaye pas de tricher.

- Saches que je ne triche jamais Potter ! s'offusqua le métis.

- Si tu le dis, maugréa le brun avant de se coucher. Bonne nuit les gars.

Il s'allongea, eu vaguement conscience qu'un affreux mal de tête le prenait, mais il était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir. Une fois sous ses draps il ferma les yeux et s'endormit quasi-immédiatement.

Pourtant, quelques temps plus tard, il eut l'impression que quelqu'un le secouait tout en appelant son prénom. Il tenta d'ignorer cela, puis ouvrit violemment les yeux pour faire face aux visages inquiets de tous ses camarades de dortoir. Il avait vaguement conscience d'être en sueur, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était la façon dont il respirait, très difficilement, comme s'il était venait d'être plongé sous l'eau et qu'il devait reprendre son souffle.

- Il a ouvert les yeux, s'exclama Théodore, comme soulagé.

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? demanda Draco qui se trouvait tout près de lui, le visage livide.

- Je… oui, je crois. Enfin… je… Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On discutait avec Blaise, Crabe et Goyle, tu dormais depuis déjà trente bonnes minutes et puis tu as commencé à parler dans ton sommeil, tu disais des trucs incompréhensible, ça ressemblait plus à des sifflements qu'à de vrais mots d'ailleurs. Avec les autres on s'est mis à rire, on s'est dit que ce serait l'occasion rêvée pour se moquer de toi plus tard, et puis Draco est arrivé, il a regardé ton lit de façon étrange et…

- Tu t'es mis à hurler comme si quelqu'un t'avais jeté un Doloris. On s'est approché de ton lit et tu… tu te tortillais dans tous les sens. Et tu hurlais. Tu hurlais tellement fort. Ensuite on a commencé à te secouer et tu as finis par te réveiller, continua Blaise.

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, finit par déclarer le brun. J'ai sûrement du faire un cauchemar, je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- N… Non. Je ne crois pas. Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, je…

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Draco attrapa son bras et le sortit violemment de son lit. Il le tira jusqu'aux escaliers qu'ils montèrent extrêmement rapidement, ils traversèrent ensuite la salle commune sous le regard intrigué des quelques élèves qui y étaient encore, puis le blond tira son camarade dans les couloirs qu'il arpentait d'un pas décidé.

- Draco ? Draco ! Mais lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! et puis où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Mais le blond ne lui répondit pas, marchant encore un peu plus vite. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant une porte qu'Harry reconnu comme étant celle du bureau du professeur Snape. Draco y frappa vivement, attendant une réponse.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour faire place à un professeur Snape visiblement très mécontent d'avoir été dérangé.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Draco ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus calme lorsqu'il eut reconnu la personne qui l'avait dérangé.

- C'est Potter. Il… Il a fait un rêve bizarre, il parlait en fourchelangue et ensuite il s'est mis à hurler. On aurait que quelqu'un était en train de le torturer.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Draco. Je vais aller me recoucher et ensuite ça ira mieux. Ce n'est absolument rien.

- Vous êtes stupide Potter, déclara froidement le professeur de potions. Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? Répondez ! exigea-t-il, presque en criant, alors qu'Harry gardait le silence.

- N… Non. Pas spécialement.

- Vous êtes sûr ? sembla s'impatienter Snape.

- Oh, euh… Un peu mal à la tête. J'ai un peu mal à la tête depuis tout à l'heure. Mais rien de grave…

- Cela, voyez-vous, ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger !

Soudain, la porte du bureau, que Snape avait pris la peine de refermer avant d'entamer sa discussion, s'ouvrit pour faire place au professeur Quirrell.

- Je… Je v… vois que vous ê… êtes oc… occupé Severus. Je v… vais donc écourter n…notre… En… entretient.

- Nous finirons cette discussion plus tard, déclara Snape, d'une voix qui sonnait comme une menace.

Quirrell sursauta et se cogna contre un de ses élèves. Il semblait prêt à répondre à la menace, mais il n'en eut jamais le temps. Harry Potter venait de se mettre à hurler de douleur en se tenant le front, à l'endroit même où se trouvait sa cicatrice, il recula jusqu'à ce que son corps rencontre le mur le plus proche, puis il ferma les yeux et son petit corps glissa le long de mur avant que le silence ne se fasse.

Il venait de perdre connaissance.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Ah, tu te réveilles enfin ! déclara une voix qui semblait ravie, à la droite d'Harry, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le petit brun contempla le plafond blanc et se rendit ainsi compte qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir. Cela expliquait sûrement aussi pourquoi une fille était allongée dans le lit à côté du sien.

- Où… Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

- A l'infirmerie évidemment !

- A l'infirmerie ?

- Oui, le professeur Snape t'a amené ici vers minuit. Tu étais inconscient. Il est resté à te veiller une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis, le directeur est arrivé et ils ont discuté pendant une éternité. Finalement, Pomfresh leur a dit que tu ne risquais rien et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu te réveilles et ils sont tous les deux partis.

- Oh… je ne me souviens d'absolument rien. Et… Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Harry en voyant que la jeune fille portait une sorte de turban sur la tête.

- Et bien, vois-tu, quelqu'un a trouvé cela très drôle de jeter un sort à mes cheveux. Je suppose que cette personne voulait simplement qu'ils soient indomptables, ce qu'ils sont déjà en temps normal, mais peu importe. Cependant, ce petit farceur a manqué son coup et mes cheveux se sont mis à essayer de m'attaquer… Pomfresh n'a pas encore réussit à les calmer totalement. Ça fait deux jours que je suis ici. Tu imagines le nombre de cours que je rate ? Heureusement ma directrice de maison a désigné quelqu'un pour m'apporter mes devoirs. J'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que Ron, ceci dit, mais je crois que ça l'embête autant que moi alors bon… Tant mieux finalement. Je crois que c'est un de ses grands frères qui m'a jeté ce sort. Ils font toujours tout un tas d'expériences…

- Alors ça, c'est vraiment pas de chance, répondit le brun, impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle sa camarade était capable de parler. Tu… Tu t'appelles Hermione c'est ça ?

- Hermione Granger, oui ! déclara-t-elle fièrement. Je suis en première année. A Gryffondor.

- Hum. Moi, je suis Har…

- Oh mais je sais qui tu es ! Tu es Harry Potter. Tout le monde te connait. Et puis, on s'était parlé dans le train pour venir. Je ne sais pas si…

- Oh, si, je m'en souviens ! Tu es une des premières élèves que j'ai rencontrés avec Ronald et Draco.

- Draco Malefoy ?

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il était là lui aussi hier soir. Il avait l'air plutôt inquiet. Mais Snape l'a renvoyé au dortoir assez vite. Tu ne te souviens toujours de rien ?

- N… Non, menti Harry à qui les souvenirs commençaient à revenir.

- Ah vous êtes réveillé Monsieur Potter ! déclara la voix de madame Pomfresh qui venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Plutôt bien je crois.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux, je vais vous examiner, mais avant cela buvez mademoiselle Granger. Voyons si cette potion parvient à calmer vos cheveux.

- Merci, murmura la jeune fille avant d'avaler la potion que lui tendait l'infirmière.

.

Harry avait passé toute sa journée à l'infirmerie avec pour seule compagnie Hermione Granger. Il devait avouer qu'il l'aimait bien. C'était une chouette fille. Ils avaient discuté, avait mangé des dragées surprises et avaient fait une partie de cartes explosives. A vrai dire, tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione propose à Harry de travailler. Le brun avait alors prétendu être extrêmement fatigué et il avait fait semblant de dormir. Tout valait mieux que de travailler. Surtout que Granger avait l'air encore pire que Draco en ce qui concernait les devoirs…

Harry était à présent en train de déguster le repas que Pomfresh lui avait apporté quand il entendit une voix familière prononcer son prénom.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Draco Malefoy en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit d'Harry.

- Plutôt bien. Mieux qu'hier.

- En tout cas tu nous as fait une sacrée frousse. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Snape quand tu t'es évanoui. Il est devenu encore plus blanc que d'habitude, il t'a fait léviter jusqu'ici et je peux te dire qu'il courait dans le couloir. Ensuite il n'a pas arrêté de crier sur Pomfresh pour qu'elle te guérisse rapidement et il m'a renvoyé au dortoir…

- Peut-être qu'il essaye de se racheter pour toutes les heures que j'ai passé en retenue ! ricana Harry.

- Peut-être bien, oui. En tout cas, heureusement que tu n'étais pas tout seul avec Quirrell. Cet homme est un vrai cracmol. Quand tu as perdu connaissance il a poussé un petit cri et puis il est simplement parti en courant… N'importe quoi !

- Il faudra qu'on discute à propos de Quirrel un peu plus tard. Tu sais qu'après qu'il m'ait bousculé j'ai eu mal à ma cicatrice ? Une douleur atroce et ensuite je ne me souviens plus de rien, murmura Harry.

- Et à ton avis qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Plus tard, répéta Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme tout en fixant Hermione, occupée à lire dans le lit voisin.

- Oh, je vois, déclara Draco, suivant le regard de son ami. Pas devant miss je-sais-tout.

- Draco ! s'exclama le brun, de peur que sa voisine ait entendu. Elle est très gentille, murmura-t-il ensuite.

- Oh je t'en prie Harry, ses parents sont des moldus…

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que…

Mais Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, trop accaparé par la personne qui venait de faire son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Face à lui, sur le pas de la porte, se tenait Albus Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir les enfants, déclara le vieil homme.

Hermione referma vivement son livre et se redressa dans son lit, tandis que Draco se tournait pour faire face au sorcier. Seul Harry demeura immobile, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement tant il était fasciné par le directeur de Poudlard.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur Malefoy, je me doute que vous étiez venu pour prendre des nouvelles de votre ami, mais je souhaiterai avoir une discussion avec lui. Cependant, selon Pomfresh il ne risque plus rien. Il rejoindra donc la salle commune de Serpentard une fois que j'en aurais fini avec lui.

Le blond hocha la tête alors qu'Harry demeurait toujours immobile.

- Si vous voulez bien vous levez Harry, nous serons beaucoup plus tranquilles dans mon bureau. Oh ! Mademoiselle Granger ? Je peux vous assurer qu'une fois que nous aurons trouvé le petit rigolo qui vous a fait ça, il écopera d'une punition qui lui fera regretter son geste.

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête alors qu'Harry enfilait ses chaussures. Quand il eut fini, le directeur souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione puis il prit, en compagnie d'Harry, le chemin de son bureau.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Bien sûr que si je peux, et c'est même exactement ce que je vais faire…

- Ne sois pas stupide, souviens toi de ce que le directeur t'as dit. Il t'a dit de faire attention, de te méfier de Quirrell. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Te retrouver en tête à tête avec lui !

- Il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne pensait pas réellement que Quirrell représentait une menace. Sérieusement Draco, nous sommes en sécurité dans cette école.

- Alors ça tu vois, je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura ce dernier en jetant en coup d'œil à la table des professeurs où Hagrid arborait une mine triste. Dois-je te rappeler que le dragon de Hagrid a failli le tuer ?

Harry baissa immédiatement la tête, comme honteux. Il avait réussi à convaincre Draco de ne rien dire pour le dragon de Hagrid. En échange, le garde-chasse avait promis de trouver un endroit, autre que Poudlard, où le dragon pourrait vivre. Seulement, trop occupés par ses retenues et les devoirs qui s'accumulaient, Harry n'avait plus du tout fait attention au dragon de Hagrid. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le géant l'avait gardé et qu'il tentait de l'élever aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Cependant, moins d'une semaine auparavant, Hagrid avait perdu le contrôle et, un soir, sa cabane avait pris feu. Heureusement pour lui, des élèves se trouvaient encore dans le parc et les professeurs avaient été prévenus, Minerva MacGonagall avait stoppé l'incendie et Harry avait entendu dire que le lendemain, dans la matinée, le dragon de Hagrid avait été, grâce aux relations du directeur, été envoyé dans un endroit plus approprié, où on prendrait soin de lui.

- C'est bas ce que tu fais là Draco. Et puis tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas utiliser l'amour inconditionnel de Hagrid pour les bêtes, pour faire de cette école un endroit qui ne serait pas sûr !

- Mais Harry !

- Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas que si Quirrell avait voulu me faire du mal il aurait le temps de le faire tout au long de l'année ? Ne sois pas si ridicule.

- C'est toi qui es ridicule avec ton espèce de pseudo-courage ! On dirait un stupide Gryffondor. Parles-en au moins à Snape. S'il te plaît.

- Draco tu me brises sérieusement la baguette, j'espère que tu es content, tu as gâché mon diner, déclara Harry, assez bas pour que seul Draco l'entende, et puis entre nous, je me méfie plus de ton cher Snape que de Quirrell, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la table des Serpentards.

- Eh merde, marmonna le blond.

- Potter avait l'air en colère ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Blaise qui avait tenté d'intercepter le plus de détails possibles de la conversation.

- Il lui arrive qu'il est stupide ! s'exclama Draco avant de quitter, lui aussi, la table.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry poussa un soupir en s'approchant du bureau du professeur Quirrell. Plus tôt dans la journée, à la fin de son cours, son professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal l'avais pris à part et lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau après le diner parce qu'il y avait, apparemment, des points dont ils devaient parler. Bien que le professeur Dumbledore lui ai dit, après leur petite entrevue, de se méfier de tout comportement qui aurait pu lui paraître suspect.

- Professeur Quirrell ? appela Harry en frappant à la porte de son bureau.

Cependant, seul le silence lui répondit.

- Professeur Quirrell ?

Toujours rien. Harry haussa les épaules. Son professeur avait peut-être oublié leur rendez-vous. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'une violente douleur lui frappa le dos. Il pensa l'espace d'une demi-seconde, avant de s'écrouler au sol, que Draco avait peut-être raison finalement.

.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, quelques temps plus tard, Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée, non plus, de la façon dont il était arrivé ici. Il cligna frénétiquement des yeux, cherchant à s'adapter à la lumière. Une fois cela fait, il aperçut le professeur Quirrell, de dos, qui semblait obnubiler par le reflet que lui renvoyait l'immense miroir dans lequel il se regardait.

- Il est prêt, déclare une voix qui fait sursauter Harry.

Il est certain que cette voix n'est ni la sienne, ni celle de Quirrell. Malgré tout, la voix semblait quand même venir de son enseignant.

-Pro… Professeur, où sommes-nous ?

- N'en as-tu pas la moindre petite idée Potter ? Réfléchi bien ! lui répondit celui-ci, toute trace de bégayement disparue.

Harry regarda autours de lui, il avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, cet endroit ne lui disait rien. C'était une grande pièce rectangulaire et haute de plafond qui ressemblait à une sorte de sous-sol. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. A moins que…

- Est-ce qu'il est possible que nous soyons… Est-ce qu'on… Sous la trappe qui se trouvait dans la salle du deuxième étage ? demanda le brun, incrédule.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas si stupide que ça Potter. Maintenant taisez-vous ! ordonna l'Homme se regardant, à nouveau dans l'immense miroir.

Harry sentait son cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort. Et si… Et si l'immense chien à trois têtes qui gardait l'entrée décidait de venir ici ? Comment Quirrell pouvait-il être sûr qu'il n'allait pas venir ici et les tuer ? Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi étaient-ils ici ?

_« Quirrell marmonna un juron._

_- Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que la Pierre est à l'intérieur du miroir ? Faut-il que je le casse ? »_

La pierre ? Quelle pierre ? Harry ne comprenais absolument rien.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? répéta Quirrell d'une voix criarde. J'ai fait ce que m'a ordonné mon maître Potter. Une fois que j'aurais trouvé la pierre, il retrouvera toute sa force et il pourra enfin te tuer.

- Me… Me tuer ? demanda Harry qui commençait réellement à paniquer.

- Evidemment ! Ton ami Hagrid se sentira tellement coupable quand il saura que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu t'amener ici. Ce gros balourd m'a dit comment passer devant son stupide chien. Tout le monde dans cette école travaillait à cacher la Pierre le plus sûrement possible et il a tout gâché ! Quel homme stupide ! déclara Quirrell en ricanant.

- Je vous interdis de parler d'Hagrid comme ça ! s'exclama Harry.

Tais-toi stupide enfant ! Si Snape n'avait pas cherché à te protéger, il y a bien longtemps que je me serais occupé de toi !

- Me protéger ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu donc qu'il te donnait des retenues tous les soirs ? Il voulait t'avoir à l'œil. Il voulait savoir où tu étais pour pouvoir te protéger ! Te protéger de moi. Et de mon maître.

Son maître ? Mais qui était donc ce maître dont Quirrell parlait ? Et pourquoi voulait-il le tuer ? Une seule personne, connue de tout le monde sorcier, avait déjà essayé de le tuer. Mais était-il possible que … ?

- Voldemort ? demanda le petit brun. Votre maître c'est Voldemort n'est-ce pas ?

« - Sers-toi du garçon… Sers-toi du garçon… » Déclara une nouvelle fois la voix dont Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver la provenance, au moment où Quirrell allait lui répondre.

Ce dernier s'avança alors à grands pas vers Harry et pointa sa baguette vers lui.

- Devant le miroir. Immédiatement ! s'exclama Quirrell.

Tétanisé, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'immense miroir. _« Il vit d'abord son reflet, pâle et terrifié. Mais un instant plus tard, le reflet lui sourit. Il se vit alors mettre la main dans sa poche et en retirer une Pierre rouge sang. Son reflet lui adressa un clin d'œil et remit la Pierre dans sa poche. Au même moment, Harry sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas comment, il n'arrivait pas à le croire, mais maintenant c'était lui qui avait la Pierre_ » que Quirrell désirait tant.

_« - Alors ? dit Quirrell avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?_

_Harry rassembla tout son courage. »_

- Je me vois en train de jouer aux cartes explosives avec mes camarades de chambres. C'est… C'est le dernier jour avant les vacances d'été.

- Il ment… Il ment… dit la voix.

Cette fois-ci, Harry était sûr que ce n'était pas la voix de Quirrell, mais est-ce qu'il était possible que ce soit celle de Voldemort ? Et si c'était sa voix, où était-il ?

Perdu dans ce labyrinthe de question, Harry se met réellement à paniquer. Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Draco ?

Il allait mourir. Quirrell, allait le tuer. Et si ce n'était pas Quirrell, Voldemort le ferait. C'était finit. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Il voyait déjà Quirrell foncer sur lui. Dans un dernier geste désespéré, il plaça ses mains devant son visage dans l'espoir de repousser son professeur.

Il entendit hurler, puis tout devint noir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Il a dit quoi ? S'exclama Draco.

- Oh Draco je t'en prie. Tu m'as très bien entendu !

- Mais alors quoi ? Est-ce que Tu-sais-qui vivait vraiment de l'autre côté du crâne de Quirrell ?

- Et bien, je pense que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais dans l'absolu, oui, Voldemort et Quirrell partageait le même corps.

- C'est dingue… Comment est-il possible que personne ne s'en soit aperçu plus tôt ?

- Selon Dumbledore, Snape et lui avait de sérieux doutes, mais rien d'assez concret pour le faire arrêter. Et puis Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il préférait l'avoir sous la main, pour pouvoir le surveiller…

- Quel vieux fou, marmonna Draco en fermant sa malle. Et puis je pensais que Tu-sais-qui était mort ? Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver de l'autre côté de la tête de notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais Dumbledore m'a dit d'être très prudent cet été. Selon lui, il n'a pas totalement disparu et pourrait très bien réapparaître n'importe quand. Je sens que je ne suis pas prêt de vivre en paix…

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de chercher à devenir une sorte de super-héros Potter.

Harry sourit légèrement avant de s'assoir sur sa malle, espérant lui aussi, réussir à la fermer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête Harry ? demanda Draco qui remarqua le sourire triste de son ami.

- Je… Je n'ai pas très envie de retourner chez les Dursley.

- Oh… Tes moldus ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ces deux mois vont passer à une vitesse folle. Et puis je t'écrirai.

- Merci Draco. Et pas seulement pour les lettres. Tu sais, pour avoir prévenu Dumbledore et Snape. Je crois que… Enfin,tu m'as sauvé la vie. Sans toi, je serais certainement resté enterré sous l'école…

Le blond hocha les épaules, espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop concerné. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Harry le prenne pour un sentimental.

Le silence entre les deux enfants était sur le point de devenir gênant, mais Blaise ouvrit soudainement la porte du dortoir.

- Vous avez entendu parler de l'histoire à propos de Quirrell ?

- Quelle histoire ? demandèrent Harry et Draco, légèrement tendus, d'une même voix.

- Il parait qu'il a voulu une pierre qui était caché dans le château. Dumbledore se serait mis tellement en colère que sa magie aurait surgie hors de lui pour attaquer Quirrell et le tuer.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Zabini ! Tout le monde sait que c'est une des potions de Snape qui l'a empoisonné, déclara Théodore Nott en rentrant, lui aussi, dans le dortoir.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Draco, en haussant un sourcil. Racontez-nous ça, ajouta-t-il, après avoir jeté un regard complice à Harry.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A SUIVRE …

.

Les reviews, ça rend les auteurs heureux.


	2. RETROUVAILLES

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **14 Avril 2012. _Vive les vacances !_

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship. Slash HP/DM

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres.

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serrer la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : Salut la compagnie !**

Alors, tout d'abord, je voudrais dire un IMMENSE Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou qui sont même juste passé y jeté un coup d'œil. Il y a toujours ce satané stress caché quelque part et l'accueil du lecteur est toujours une sorte de cérémonie très spéciale. Je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir passé le cap et que ce se soit bien passé ! ( :

Dans un tout autre registre, voilà le deuxième chapitre. Il ne répond pour ainsi dire, pas aux attentes de chacun. En effet, ce chapitre n'est pas basé sur le Tome II de la Saga Harry Potter. On entre plutôt dans une forme de jeu de puzzle, un va-et-vient perpétuel entre un passé plus ou moins lointain et ce qui pourrait être considéré comme le « présent ». Mes explications sont foireuses, je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai confiance en vous, je suppose que vous allez vite comprendre le principe.

Finalement tous les chapitres s'imbriquent les uns dans les autres, le présent se trouvant, logiquement, être la conséquence d'évènements passés.

Sur ce, je n'ai jamais dit que je savais convenablement expliquer ! #Haha

Sinon hum… JE SUI EN VACANCES (Non, ne vous jeter pas sur moi les non-vacanciers, ça ne changera rien à votre condition ! #s'enfuitencourant). Je n'ai pas dit ça juste dans le but de vous narguer, mais surtout parce que ça va me permettre d'écrire beaucoup plus (Bien que je doive passer beaucoup de temps à réviser !) et, puisqu'on me l'a plusieurs fois demandé, je reste pour l'instant sur la base d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, ce qui me laisse le temps de voir venir.

Enfin, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, je le ferais très bientôt, mais, j'ai un alibi ! Le site Pottermore vient d'être ouvert à TOUS. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je me devais d'y aller. **ÉcarlateDragon7384 **(Interdiction de vous moquer, les autres étaient PIRES !) a été envoyé à Serpentard (Of course !) et attend vos invitations si ça vous tente )

J'vous fiche enfin la paix. & bonne lecture !

P.S. : (Elle ferme jamais sa bouche celle-là ?) Euh … Je considère que certains évènements importants ou pas, qu'ils soient à caractère dramatique, joyeux ou comique, etc… n'ont pas de raison d'être à partir du moment où Harry va à Serpentard, qu'il est ami avec Draco et tout ce qui s'en suit. C'est assez flagrant dans ce chapitre, mais ça a une certaine logique. Bref, c'était juste une petite précision )

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**S :** Je suis ravie que le concept te plaise. Ça reste quelque chose de très classique, mais je vais essayer d'utiliser l'idée de base avec assez d'imagination pour en faire une fiction tout ce qu'il y a de plus originale ! J'ose espérer que la suite te plaira au moins autant, si ce n'est plus. Merci infiniment pour ta review. Je t'embrasse.

**Tweety :** Oh merci beaucoup, tout ce que tu me dis là est vraiment très gentil ! En effet, je reprends les sept tomes, mais pas que. C'est ce que tu vas pouvoir découvrir dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le premier semble t'avoir plu ! Merci pour la review. Je t'embrasse.

**Laura :** Non, pas numéro une mais ça ne change rien au fait que ta review me fasse très plaisir ) D'ailleurs, je t'en remercie et te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

**Lolotte :** ravie de te retrouver. C'est ce qu'on appelle quelqu'un de fidèle et c'est toujours avec autant de joie que je retrouve. J'espère que cette fiction te plaira autant que les 2 précédentes ! Bonne lecture ( :

**Vicky :** Alors que nous sommes en passe de devenir plus ou moins des « inséparables » (Oui, comme les perroquets ! ) – Après tout nous sommes même amies sur Pottermore – c'est toujours avec joie que je lis tes reviews. Et tu sais pourquoi vu que je t'ai tout expliqué dans mon mail puisque de toute façon ça ne regarde que nous ! (Je perds la tête…). Sinon sur le fond, je savais que les bizutages te plairaient donc je ne suis pas franchement étonnée, et puis pour ce qui est des remarques, comme je te l'ai déjà dit je comprends TOUT A FAIT et puis de toute façon dans ce chapitre ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes… Ou alors je suis complètement à la masse ! ) Sur ce, je t'embrasse (x 1 million) et te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

**Ils l'ont fait :** Ton commentaire m'a touché, parce que tu me cernes etrangement bien. Mis à part pour l'âge, je ne suis pas si « vielle » que ça, je n'ai en réalité que 19 ans. ) Ceci dit je te remercie pour toutes ces belles choses que tu m'as dite et saches que tu as raison, c'est à force d'écrire qu'on s'améliore et même si je suis plutôt loin d'être humble, je sais que certain(e)s écrivent bien mieux que moi, mais je ne désespère pas. J'espère atteindre ce point-là un jour. J'y crois ! & c'est sûrement ce qui fait que je m'attache autant à mes fictions, j'y laisse beaucoup de mon temps et je ne le regrette pas. Elles font partie de moi. Vraiment. Et je trouve cela fascinant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je t'embrasse.

Merci également à **Tif**, **pouloupidou** et **Adenoide** !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPITRE II : RETROUVAILLES**

Nom féminin

« Les retrouvailles désignent le moment où l'on retrouve ce dont on était séparé, ce que l'on avait perdu. Elles désignent également le rétablissement de relations entre groupes sociaux qui avaient été interrompues.»

Ou

**Le retour à Poudlard**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Blaise rangeait ses affaires dans la petite armoire positionnée près de son lit.

Cette année, leur dortoir, comme tout le reste, avait changé. Lui et ses camarades entamaient, en effet, leur deuxième septième année. La première ayant été considérée comme légèrement « troublée » par les délires criminels du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Le professeur McGonnagall, qui était à présent la directrice de l'école, avait décidé d'offrir à tous, la possibilité de revenir à Poudlard afin d'obtenir leur diplôme. La plupart des élèves de la génération de Potter, la génération de la « guerre » comme ils étaient souvent, restrictivement, appelé, dans les journaux notamment – comme s'ils avaient été les seuls à souffrir de la guerre ! – avait saisi cette opportunité.

Pour obtenir leur diplôme, évidemment, et peut-être aussi un peu parce que c'était encore trop tôt pour devenir vraiment des adultes à part entière. Il serait sans doute toujours trop tôt pour eux. Pour ceux à qui on avait volé leur enfance sous prétexte d'idéologies, d'un côté, comme de l'autre. Ceux-là même qu'on avait poussé à grandir trop vite, dans un monde où l'avenir était un peu plus incertain chaque jour. On répétait sans cesse que tout ceci était derrière eux, comme si la reconstruction de l'école avait effacée toute trace de ce qui s'y était passé deux mois auparavant. Comme s'il serait aussi facile, pour eux, de se reconstruire.

A sa gauche, Théodore Nott faisait exactement la même chose. Sa baguette à la main, il déplaçait ses vêtements, de sa valise à son armoire. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ce dortoir lui paraissait petit. Beaucoup trop. Il ne comportait que trois lit. Le sien, celui de Blaise et celui de Potter. La guerre avait tout changé. Dans les moindres détails. Jusqu'au nombre de lit dans cette putain de chambre. Vincent était mort et Grégory n'avait pas souhaité revenir à Poudlard. Il avait perdu son père et son meilleur ami, sans compter qu'il était le fils d'un mangemort et que l'assumer au grand jour n'avait rien de facile. On racontait qu'il avait également perdu la tête. Qu'il ne sortait plus de chez lui. Jamais. Et qu'un psychomage venait lui rendre visite deux fois par semaine. Théodore ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais une chose était sûre, il avait peur qu'une telle chose lui arrive, à lui aussi. Le garçon trop frêle, trop timide, trop « dans son monde » et, lui aussi, fils d'un mangemort, particulièrement connu pour son obstination à suivre les ordres de son maître.

Draco, pour sa part, avait sa propre chambre de préfet en chef, bien que personne ne l'ait aperçu le soir même. C'était sans doute ce qui préoccupait tellement Potter qui, allongé sur son lit, semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Alors qu'il se baissait pour sortir ses livres de la valise, un immense hibou passa au-dessus de la tête de Blaise pour se diriger vers son camarade allongé.

- Potter ! La prochaine fois que ton hibou fait ça, je te…, s'énerva Blaise.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il était bien trop occupé à ouvrir la lettre que son hibou lui avait apportée. Plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait envoyé Sev, le hibou que son parrain lui avait acheté cet été, porter une lettre à Draco. Bien sûr, ce hibou ne remplacerait jamais Hedwige, cependant Sirius avait pensé que ce serait une bonne chose que son filleul ait son propre hibou.

A peine eut-il ouvert la lettre, que Harry reconnu l'écriture aristocratique de son meilleur ami.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de m'envoyer ton nouvel hibou – Sev ? Tu es sérieux ? – je n'ai pas disparu de la surface de la terre, j'ai juste raté le train. Je t'expliquerais tout ça, disons dix minutes après que tu ais finis de lire ce petit mot ? Je ne sais pas où se situe exactement le nouveau dortoir, mais le mien n'a pas changé de place. Mon mot de passe n'a pas changé non plus. DM. »

Un immense sourire remplaça la mine renfrognée qu'arborait Harry Potter. Il se leva rapidement et déclara à l'attention de ses camarades :

- Draco est arrivé.

Malgré eux, Blaise et Théo ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement

- Ramènes le, une fois que vous aurez fini de vous retrouver telles des fillettes, demanda, plus qu'il n'exigea, Blaise.

Le brun hocha la tête, avant de se précipiter dans le dortoir du blond.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- _Absit reverentia vero_*, déclara Harry devant la porte de la chambre de Draco.

La porte s'ouvrit alors lentement, permettant au brun de voir son ami qui, comme Blaise quelques minutes plus tôt, rangeait ses vêtements dans son armoire.

- Draco…, murmura Harry.

Ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, l'un en face de l'autre, à simplement se regarder, sans rien dire. Puis Harry se mit à avancer vers son ami, légèrement hésitant, puis d'un pas décidé avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ça faisait tellement de bien. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu le blond depuis une éternité. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, finalement.

Ils avaient été séparés pendant une année entière. Draco, baladé entre chez lui et Poudlard et Harry à la recherche des Horcruxes. Sans aucun moyen de savoir si l'autre allait bien. S'il était toujours en vie. Puis, il s'était vu le jour où tout avait pris fin. A Poudlard. Quand Harry était venu chercher le dernier Horcruxe. Et que l'école avait été attaquée. La bataille finale. Et tous les morts qu'elle avait engendrés. Et la peur. La peur qui vous prend aux tripes et qui vous donne l'impression de mourir. La peur de voir le corps de l'autre parmi les morts. Et puis la libération. Enfin.

Cependant, même après la mort de Voldemort, Harry et Draco ne s'étaient pas retrouvés. En attende de leur procès, les Malefoy s'étaient retirés dans leur manoir. N'ayant plus aucun contact avec le monde extérieur.

Harry, quand à lui, avait fui le pays avec Sirius. Ils étaient partis. Ils avaient voyagé pendant les mois de juillet et d'août. Sirius avait pris soin de son filleul. Il avait tenté de lui faire oublier tout ça. Ils s'étaient baignés. Ils avaient fait du ski. Ils avaient tenté de se reposer. D'oublier. Mais en vérité, Sirius avait passé le plus clair de son temps à consoler Harry après ses cauchemars. Il avait essayé de lui réapprendre à rire. Ils avaient parlé, pendant de longues nuits, de tous les morts que la guerre avait laissés derrière elle. Finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvé à Godric's Hollow, où ils étaient resté de nombreux jours, avant de revenir au square Grimmaud.

- Potter lâche-moi tu vas finir pas m'étouffer ! Maugréa Draco.

- Pardon, murmura le brun. Tu m'as manqué.

- Hum, il est possible que toi aussi, même si mon ego surdimensionné devrait m'interdire de t'en faire part. Alors tes vacances ? La gazette n'a pas arrêté de titrer sur les vacances de « Celui-qui-a-vaincu » !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…, maugréa Harry.

- Oh allez, selon la gazette, c'est génial !

- Bien sûr, je me suis énormément amusé. Quel est le terme utilisé par la gazette déjà ? Ah, oui, j'ai « profité pleinement de mon insouciance retrouvée ». Sinon, accessoirement, je suis allé sur la tombe de mes parents. Et j'ai vu Teddy, le fils de Lupin et de Tonks. Je suis son parrain. Heureusement sa grand-mère est encore là pour s'occuper de lui. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de le faire. Je suis aussi allé à l'enterrement de Fred Weasley et de Snape. J'ai été étonné de ne pas t'y trouver d'ailleurs. Mais bien sûr ces connards n'ont pas titré là-dessus ! déclara froidement Harry.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Draco après un silence plutôt gênant, en baissant les yeux. Je… Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Je suis à bout de nerf.

- Il y a toujours des aurors devant le manoir ?

- Des Aurors, des journalistes, des pauvres malheureux qui ont une dent contre les mangemorts et qui s'acharnent sur les derniers à n'être ni morts ni en prison pour l'instant. Je … J'ai dû prendre un Portoloin pour venir. On ne pouvait pas sortir du manoir.

- Draco… Tu sais que je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour que ces abrutis te laissent tranquilles !

- Je sais, oui. Mais je ne veux pas que tu interviennes Harry. Le procès de mes parents approche. Après, tout ira mieux. J'espère.

- Et si ça ne cesse pas ?

- Ils vont bien finir par se lasser ! Ils ne peuvent pas continuer de pourrir ma vie comme ça. Ni la santé de ma mère. Ils vont cesser. Ils n'ont pas le choix. Et je refuse que tu interviennes ! On est d'accord ?

Harry ! Insista Draco suite au silence de son ami.

- Oui, finit par dire Harry. On fait une belle équipe de déprimés, tu ne trouves pas ? lança-t-il finalement, arborant un demi-sourire.

- Qui a dit que je voulais faire équipe avec toi Potter ? répond Draco au tac au tac.

- Et moi qui t'avais ramené une bouteille de vin Italien ! Je la boirai seul, peu importe, réplique Harry en faisant mine de partir.

- Idiot ! marmonne son ami. Tu sais que j'ai un faible pour le vin italien en plus ! Les autres attendent ?

- Et bien Blaise arborait son masque « Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qui a bien pu arriver à Malefoy. », mais je suis sûr qu'il meurt d'envie de te voir. Quant à Théodore et bien… C'est Théodore tu sais. On ne peut jamais réellement savoir. Sans oublier Pansy, elle m'a fait promettre de venir la chercher dès que je t'aurais vu. On était à la limite d'un serment inviolable, heureusement j'ai réussi à m'échapper avant.

Draco afficha, cette fois, un vrai sourire.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller les voir, de prendre cette bouteille de vin que tu caches sûrement dans ta valise et de revenir ici un peu plus tard ?

- Excellent programme. Allons-y.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je suis épuisé, lança Harry avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit de Draco.

- Potter, arrête de faire comme si tu étais chez toi, s'il te plait ! Je te rappelle que tu es dans ma chambre.

- Oh, veuillez m'excuser Messire Draco !

- La ferme abruti ! Est-ce que, par hasard, tu n'aurais pas du travail à faire ?

- Non !

- Tu mens !

- Je n'oserais jamais. Tu me connais.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco en s'installant à son bureau, avant de sortir le travail qu'il avait à faire.

- Je ne sais pas, Je ne me sens plus aussi bien qu'avant à Poudlard. Et puis, je ne suis plus bien sûr de ce que je veux faire après. Je veux dire j'ai vu assez d'horreur pour le restant de mes jours, je ne veux plus devenir Auror. Je ne veux pas non plus devenir joueur de Quiddich professionnel.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de choisir tout de suite. Peu importe ce que tu veux faire, tout le monde sera ravi d'embaucher Harry Potter. Et puis avec l'argent qu'on te reverse pour avoir sauvé le monde, tu n'as même pas réellement besoin de travailler en fait !

- Sauf que c'est plus profond que ça Draco ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus servir à rien…

- Tu exagères ! Tu peux enfin profiter pleinement de Poudlard. Plus aucune responsabilité ne pèse sur tes épaules. Tu peux juste être un étudiant basique qui joue au Quiddich et bronze au bord du lac.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être intéressé par cette perspective ceci dit…

- Tu n'es jamais content, Harry Potter ! Tu es un emmerdeur, déclara Draco. Le seigneur des ténèbres te manque tant que ça ? ajouta-t-il, narquois.

- Connard ! s'exclama Harry, avant de lui lancer l'oreiller sur lequel il était appuyé.

- Il te reste du vin ?

- Ma valise en est remplie !

- On travaille plus tard ?

- Tout à fait d'accord, répondit Harry avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des Serpentards, suivi de Draco.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Salut ! déclara un jeune homme blond en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. Est-ce que tu te caches de quelque chose ? Ou de quelqu'un ?

Harry, assis entre deux rayons de la bibliothèque concernant l'évolution des différents matériaux utilisés pour la fabrication des baguettes magiques à travers les âges, et les pouvoirs naturels des roches volcaniques, griffonnait sur une feuille, semblant avoir tous les sens à l'affût.

- Je veux dire, je suppose que tu n'es pas ici par passion littéraire, si ?

- Pas vraiment, marmonna Harry.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire de qui tu te caches ? Insista le jeune homme blond.

- Si je prononce son nom, je suis presque sûr de le voir arriver dans la minute ! répliqua le Serpentard.

Son interlocuteur se mit alors à rire et Harry se tourna entièrement vers lui afin d'observer son visage. Il avait les traits relativement fins, les pommettes hautes et les yeux d'un très beau bleu. Il affichait un sourire rayonnant, et une mèche de cheveux lui revenait sur le côté du visage. Il était très beau. D'une beauté tout à fait particulière.

Pas de celle, souvent associée au pays de l'Est, de Draco. Ni de celle, plus viril, de Harry. Elle n'était pas parfaite, comme celle de Blaise qui s'attirait ainsi tous les regards et préférences des filles du château. Non. Il était beau, mais Harry n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Sa peau, halée, et ses cheveux en désordre, lui donnaient l'air d'un de ces magnifiques surfeurs capables de faire fantasmer un morceau de bois. Cependant, son corps ne semblait pas particulièrement musclé. Et il faisait à peine la taille du brun.

Après l'avoir longuement détaillé, Harry se rendit compte qu'i n'avait jamais vu ce jeune homme depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, sept ans plus tôt.

- Tu vas trouver ma question stupide, commença Harry, mais est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, il serait possible que tu sois… nouveau ?

- Oh… Je suis arrivé en début d'année dernière en fait. Je… Mes parents et moi vivions en France, mais mon père était très impliqué dans la résistance contre Tu-sais-Qui. C'est la deuxième année que je passe à Poudlard. Je suis à Serdaigle. En septième année. Ma première.

- Hum… Cela explique tout alors.

- Je m'appelle Ethan, déclara le blond après avoir hocher la tête.

- Oh, enchanté Ethan. Moi c'est Harry.

- Je sais !

- Suis-je bête. Tout le monde sait qui je suis ! C'est pourtant tellement évident…

Ethan se mit à rire, une nouvelle fois, attirant l'œil d'Harry pour la seconde fois depuis leur rencontre.

- Est-ce que tu comptes passer ta soirée ici ?

- Et bien figures toi que je suis caché depuis plus de 20 minutes, et Draco ne m'a toujours pas trouvé.

- Draco ? Ton petit-ami ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Draco, son petit-ami ? Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

- Non, Draco mon meilleur ami qui veux me forcer à faire mes devoirs.

- Oh, excuses moi c'était peut-être indiscret. En même temps, pourquoi voudrais-tu te cacher de ton petit-ami ?

- La question ne se pose puisque je suis aussi libre que… Oh ! s'exclama soudainement le brun, je suppose que c'était là où tu voulais en venir !

- Exact, dû admettre Ethan.

- Tu es direct, tu sais comment obtenir ce que tu veux. J'aime ça, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Les roches volcaniques ! J'aurais dû y penser tout de suite, déclara une voix qu'Harry eu peur de reconnaître. Presque 30 minutes. Ton score s'améliore. On a 70 cm de parchemin à faire en potion pour demain. Tu as commencé ?

- J'arrive, maugréa Harry.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser tout copier sur moi. Je ne suis pas Blaise ! déclara Draco, ignorant totalement le compagnon d'Harry.

- Je sais. Je vais faire travailler mes magnifiques connaissances en potions. Je devrais vite arriver au bout, répondit Harry, ironique.

- Tu es le fameux Draco ? Celui dont Harry se cachait ?

- Et tu es ? répliqua le Serpentard blond, lançant un regard méprisant à son interlocuteur.

- Ethan.

- Ravi, Antoine ! dit Draco, jubilant sur le fait de transformer son nom volontairement.

Plaisir Puéril.

Harry donna une légère tape sur le bras de Draco, puis haussa les épaules.

- A plus tard, j'espère, Ethan, déclara-t-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner avec son camarade.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, Draco racontait sa rencontre avec Ethan à tous les Serpendards de son année, et les moqueries envers Harry vinrent, de tous côtés.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Instinctivement, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à son futur interlocuteur. Devant lui, se trouvait désormais Hermione Granger, les joues légèrement rougies et la respiration saccadée. Elle semblait avoir couru.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Hermione ? Comment vas-tu ? répondit ce dernier.

- Harry. Viens. Vite.

- Quoi ? Mais où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?

- C'est Draco. Je…, elle semblait hésiter. Je crois qu'il va faire une bêtise.

Sans en demander plus, le brun hocha la tête et suivit Hermione dans le dédale des couloirs du vieux château.

Avant même de voir la scène, Harry entendait déjà les cris, plus loin dans le couloir. Une fois le dernier croisement passé, il remarqua un attroupement qui l'empêchait de voir Draco, car c'était vraisemblablement lui qui attirait l'attention de ce groupe d'élèves. Il se faufila parmi eux et pu enfin apercevoir son ami, qui maintenait Denis Creevey contre le mur, le tenant fermement par le col de sa chemise.

- Dis-moi Creevey, est-ce que tu sais toi ce que c'est que de se pisser dessus et de préférer passer la nuit dans ses habits souillés que de sortir de sous ton lit car il te semble que c'est le seul endroit sur Terre où tu es un minimum en sécurité ?

Denis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, visiblement terrorisé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura Harry à l'élève qui se trouvait le plus proche de lui.

Celui-ci, sans même prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur, lui répondit que Denis était tombé sur Draco dans le couloir et qu'il avait accusé le blond d'être à l'origine de la mort de son frère. Il avait ensuite déclaré que des mangemorts, comme lui, ne devrait pas être autorisés à revenir dans l'école. Draco avait tenté de l'ignorer, mais Creevey avait ensuite attrapé son sac et rependu ses affaires de cours sur le sol. Il avait fini par le pousser violemment, cherchant à provoquer une altercation et Draco n'avait pu retenir l'accès de colère qui avait alors pris possession de lui. Plus grand et plus musclé que Denis, Draco l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise et maintenu contre le mur tout en hurlant des choses qui avait, semble-t-il, attiré les curieux.

- Dis Creevey, est-ce que ton père a déjà été trop lâche pour laisser Tu-sais-qui t'approcher et te demander de tuer ton meilleur ami ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà pointé sa baguette sur toi en te promettant la mort si tu refusais de tuer ce Moldu terrorisé qui se tenait à tes pieds ?

Encore une fois, Creevey secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de te lancer, à toi-même, un Avada Kedavra parce que ça te semblait être la seule solution qui te restait ? Cette guerre t'a pris ton frère Denis. Mais ce n'est pas moi. CE N'EST PAS MOI ! Cette guerre, à moi, elle m'a pris ma famille. Elle m'a pris ma putain d'enfance, elle m'a pris ma vie. Tu comprends ça ? TU COMPRENDS ?

Denis tremblait de tout son corps sous la main du blond et quand celui-ci commença à secouer le corps frêle, faisant cogner sa tête contre le mur, Harry se dit que les curieux de Poudlard en avaient assez vu. Il sortit du cercle formé autour de Draco et Denis et s'approcha de son ami.

Il posa ensuite calmement sa main sur le bras du blond pour qu'il se retourne. Une fois qu'il put voir le visage de Draco il constata qu'il était couvert de larmes. Le blond, lui aussi, tremblait de tout son corps.

- Je pense que ça suffit Draco, lui murmura Harry.

Le blond, semblant un peu perdu, hocha la tête mais ne relâcha pas Denis.

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort Harry. Je n'en suis pas un. Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Jamais.

- Je sais Draco. Je sais. Et je pense que Denis le sais aussi à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune Creevey hocha vigoureusement la tête et Draco le lâcha soudainement, le laissant tomber au sol.

- Ca va aller maintenant. Je te jure que ça va aller. Viens.

Le blond ne dit rien. Il semblait ailleurs. Il se laissa guider par Harry sans apercevoir les regards qui se posaient sur eux, ni même vraiment regarder où ils allaient. Une fois dans sa chambre de préfet, il laissa Harry l'asseoir sur son lit, puis l'allonger. Il ne broncha pas quand ce dernier lui retira ses chaussures, puis sa robe de sorcier. Il pleurait silencieusement.

- Pleure Draco, murmura Harry en s'allongeant près de lui. Pleure, ça fait du bien, tu verras.

Le blond se laissa alors aller, ses pleurs se transformant en véritable sanglots, bruyants et qui faisaient tressauter tout son corps. Il pleurait toutes ses années perdues. Il pleurait cette putain de guerre qui lui avait tout prit. Il pleurait le procès de ses parents qui approchaient. Il pleurait Harry, qu'il avait failli perdre tant de fois, qu'on lui avait demandé de tuer. Il pleurait les horreurs qu'il avait vues et les cris qu'il entendait encore, la nuit, une fois qu'il dormait.

De longues minutes plus tard, les sanglots commencèrent à diminuer et il se serra un peu plus contre Harry.

- Harry … Harry tu seras toujours là hein ? Tu ne m'abandonneras plus ?

Le brun sentait ses propres larmes recouvrirent son visage. Ils y étaient. Ils se retrouvaient enfin. Vraiment. Après plus d'un an de séparation, ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. Draco, tout comme lui, avaient vécu des choses horribles durant cette année de séparation. La guerre avait tout détruit sur son passage. Et l'année passée à la recherche des Horcruxes avait été difficile pour Harry, il ne doutait pas que l'année qu'avait passé Draco, hébergeant Voldemort, n'avait rien de plus doux.

- Tu n'es pas près de te débarrasser de moi Draco. Jamais.

Oui, elle avait tout détruit. Sauf peut-être l'amitié née lorsque deux petits garçons de onze ans s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois dans une boutique de robes de sorciers. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas réussi à détruire ça.

Et, ce soir-là, quand Harry et Draco s'endormirent enfin, ils avaient à nouveau onze ans.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Pourquoi les sang-purs sont-ils si rares ? Se lamenta Pansy, allongée sur un banc, la tête posée sur les genoux de Harry.

- Bonne question ! Se moqua ce dernier. Tu es sans doute un peu trop exigeante…

- Je ne demande pas grand-chose ! Je veux juste un sang-pur, riche, pas trop moche, ni trop bête. Gentil, de préférence. Et bon amant. Ou alors pas trop regardant sur qui j'inviterai dans mon lit en son absence. Mais, s'il pouvait lui-même me satisfaire…

- Seulement ça ? Oh mais ce n'est rien. Ça va être tellement simple de trouver quelqu'un qui correspond à tes critères ! Ajouta Harry en caressant doucement les cheveux de son amie.

- Ne te moques pas de moi Harry chéri, le temps presse.

- Comment ça « le temps presse » ?

- Et bien la plupart des étudiants se donne comme échéance la fin de l'année pour trouver un travail qui leur plairait et leur permettrait de bien gagner leur vie. La mienne est quant à mon futur époux si je ne veux, justement, pas avoir à travailler un jour…

- Tu m'épateras toujours Pansy !

- C'est un compliment ? demanda celle-ci en riant.

- Si on veut. Et comment se fait-il que tu ne te décides que maintenant ?

- Et bien jusqu'à présent j'étais la futur Madame Malefoy, mais maintenant que Lucius est hors compétition et étant donné que mon béguin pour Draco a fini par me passer – Merlin soit loué – je dois me remettre en chasse…

- En chasse ? Rien que ça.

- J'aurais presque pu tomber amoureuse de toi si seulement tu n'étais pas si… gay ! Il parait qu'en plus tu es un très bon parti ! Dis-moi toi, ton compte à Gringott est si remplie que ça ? demanda Pansy, curieuse.

- Tu n'as pas idée. Plus d'or que je ne pourrais jamais dépenser. Plus l'indemnité que je touche en tant que membre exceptionnel du comité de défense du ministère de la magie, je peux te dire que je n'ai rien à envier à qui que ce soit. Même si j'aurais préféré des réductions considérables chez Honeydukes…

- T'es pas croyable !

- C'est un compliment ? répliqua Harry, moqueur.

- Ethan Celerier est un sang pur, non ? Demanda Pansy en voyant le jeune homme passer au loin.

- Aucune idée, mais ce que je sais en tout cas c'est qu'il est très gay ! Il m'a fait du rentre dedans à la bibliothèque avant-hier.

- Sérieusement ? S'exclama la jeune fille en se redressant. La vie est injuste. Il est sexy à souhait. Tu n'es pas intéressé ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Répondit Harry. J'en ferai, si je puis dire, mon quatre heures, très bientôt. J'attends juste un peu.

- Tu attends quoi au juste ? Qu'il trouve un autre gay sexy ?

- Non. Que Draco aille mieux. Il a besoin de moi en ce moment. Draco passera toujours avant n'importe quel garçon que je veux mettre dans mon lit.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en regardant Ethan faire un signe de main à Harry. Pour le brun, Draco passait avant tout le monde, seulement il faudrait qu'il fasse un choix un jour où l'autre. Il ne passerait pas sa vie avec Draco. Pansy espérait seulement que ce choix ne s'imposerait pas à son ami trop rapidement.

.

.

A Suivre …

.

.

*_Ne craignons pas de dire la vérité_, **Ovide**.


	3. DILEMME

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **14 Mai 2012. _Non, ne me jetez pas de pierres. Ou alors, juste pas sur le visage !_

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres. Pour ce chapitre, il s'agit de « Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets ».

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serrer la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Je sais, plus d'un mois pour poster un chapitre, c'est un peu honteux. Je sais aussi, que ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews n'est pas très poli. MAIS (Parce qu'il y en a un et qu'en plus il tient carrément la route) j'ai été durant deux longues semaines en partiels. Ce fut long, éprouvant et pire qu'une mort au niveau social.

Si vous voulez tout savoir, même mon copain s'est plaint, disant qu'il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau célibataire, et notamment à cause de notre non-activité sexuelle. Non mais quelle vie ! Ceci dit, maintenant ces fichus partiels sont derrière moi et sauf rattrapages, je suis en vacances jusqu'à mi-Septembre [Danse de la victoire !].

Du coup, sauf si d'autres chapitres me donnent autant de fil à retordre que celui-ci (Oui, ça a été long. Et plutôt laborieux. Parce que plus on avance dans l'histoire, plus y a de passages qui me posent problème et que je dois énormément modifier, voir supprimer. M'enfin j'ai réussi, et je suis plutôt satisfaite !) Les prochains chapitres ne devraient plus jamais mettre un mois à arriver !

Pour me faire pardonner, vous trouverez juste avant le début du chapitre, une liste de chansons que j'ai écouté en écrivant ce chapitre. Que j'ai même chanté à tue-tête, et qui m'ont donné le courage de surmonter les difficultés.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce chapitre saura vous combler. Je vous embrasse les Loulous ! & à très vite.

.

_He won't go_ – **Adèle** _ _Nothing is good enought_ – **Aimee Ann** _ _Lose your way - _**Sophie B Hawkins**__Kosmic Blue__s _–** Janis Joplin _ **_Sorry - _**Pony Pony Run Run**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre III. DILEMME**

Nom Masculin Singulier

« Nécessité de choisir entre les deux termes d'une alternative, entre deux possibilités ayant chacune des avantages et des inconvénients. »

Ou

**Leur Deuxième Année**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Harry se tourna une énième fois dans son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Lorsque son oncle lui avait dit qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais retourner à Poudlard, il avait d'abord cru que c'était dû à la colère - après tout il pensait que Harry avait fait léviter un gâteau puis l'avait laissé s'écraser sur ses invités.

Cependant, les jours passaient et Vernon ne semblait pas prêt à revenir sur sa décision. Il avait même fait venir quelqu'un pour installer des barreaux à sa fenêtre.

Le brun poussa un énième soupir. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il savait qu'il devait essayer de dormir. Vraiment.

.

- Debout Potter !

Harry grogna. Son rêve semblait tellement réel. Il avait presque l'impression que Snape était présent dans sa chambre.

Il décida qu'il réfléchirait plus tard à la raison pour laquelle il rêvait de Snape, pour l'instant il voulait simplement dormir.

- Potter ne me forcez pas à me répéter !

Le brun ouvrit alors doucement un œil et failli pousser un cri lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son professeur de potions.

- Pro… Professeur Snape ?

- Ne soyez pas stupide Potter ! Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre… ? Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, levez-vous.

Toujours incrédule, le petit brun s'exécuta, sortant de sous sa couverture et venant se placer devant son professeur.

- Et mettez-vous quelque chose sur le dos enfin ! Grogna Snape quand il vit qu'Harry ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama bien trop large pour lui.

Son élève hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir son armoire et d'enfiler un tee-shirt et un sweat.

- Professeur ? Murmura Harry. Est-ce que je peux vous demander pou… Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Pour vous évidemment sombre crétin ! Je ne suis certainement pas venu ici pour faire une visite de courtoisie à votre oncle et votre tante ! Dumbledore pense que vous avez des problèmes. Et si j'en crois les barreaux à votre fenêtre, il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, je vous le jure !

- Ne jurez pas Potter ! De plus, je doute que vous soyez tout à fait innocent, mais racontez moi. Je vous écoute.

Alors Harry raconta. Il raconta les invités de son oncle, la menace que lui avait fait ce dernier. Et puis, il raconta la visite de Dobby l'elfe de maison, son avertissement sur Voldemort, l'interdiction que la petite créature lui avait fait de retourner à Poudlard. Il lui raconta, enfin, le gâteau, la lettre du ministère et sa chambre qui s'était transformée en prison.

- Je vais pouvoir retourner à Poudlard Monsieur ? Demanda Harry, terrifier par une possible réponse négative.

- Evidemment Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez exactement ? Qu'un moldu tel que votre oncle pourrait vous empêcher d'y retourner ? Ou qu'un incapable comme Fudge pourrait vous retirer votre baguette magique ? Vous êtes Harry Potter. Mais force est de constater que ce fait ne vous empêche pas d'être stupide…

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement.

- Nous avons perdu assez de temps. Préparez vos affaires, nous partons.

- Ou allons-nous ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oh ça suffit avec vos questions ! Préparez vos affaires !

- C'est que… Elles sont dans mon ancienne chambre, et je ne peux pas sortir d'ici…, marmonna Harry.

- Votre ancienne chambre ?

- Oui, le placard. Sous l'escalier.

Si Harry avait été attentif il aurait sans doute vue l'éclair de compassion qui passa dans les yeux de Snape, mais il était bien trop occupé à se réjouir de quitter sa prison.

- Bien, suivez-moi. Et ne faîtes pas de bruit !

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Snape qui, d'un coup de baguette, venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Ils descendirent les escaliers, Snape rétrécit les affaires de son élève, qu'il fourra dans une des poches de sa cape et, enfin, ils sortirent tous les deux, dans le silence le plus total, de la maison des Dursley.

- Où allons-nous maintenant monsieur ? demanda Harry.

- Que vous ai-je dit à propos des questions ? S'énerva le professeur. Nous allons au Chaudron Baveur. Une chambre vous y attend !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai appris que tu n'étais plus chez ton oncle et ta tante et que tu étais maintenant hébergé au Chaudron baveur. Je suppose que tu dois être plutôt heureux, étant donné ce que tu m'as raconté sur ces étranges moldus qui te servent de tuteurs. _

_J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, tout seul dans ta chambre d'hôtel, mais si c'est le cas tu peux toujours m'écrire une lettre pour me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. J'adorerais que tu me tiennes au courant. C'est ce qu'on fait, en général, avec ses amis !_

_Pour ma part, je rentre tout juste de mes vacances en Amérique et je vais ce mercredi sur le chemin de Traverse acheter mes fournitures. Je pense être aux alentours de treize heures chez Fleury et Bott, j'espère t'y voir, même si je ne suis pas sûr que cette initiative plaise à mon père. _

_Amicalement (parait-il),_

_Draco Malefoy._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Ce mercredi-là, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, il se lava et s'habilla rapidement, tenta vainement de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux avant de quitter sa chambre pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Il était déjà là depuis quelques jours et commençait à avoir ses petites habitudes. De plus, Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur, était à ses petits soins. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'était différent, aujourd'hui était un jour tout à fait particulier puisque Harry allait retrouver son meilleur ami, Draco Malefoy.

Une fois son repas englouti, Harry se dirigea vers l'arrière du bar afin de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Il se promena, rencontra quelques camarades de Poudlard, resta un long moment dans le magasin de balais, s'acheta de nouvelles plumes et du parchemin et, enfin, vers midi il se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott.

Là, il eut la bonne surprise de croiser les Weasley. Fred et Georges l'accueillir en héro, lui promettant qu'ils passeraient encore plus d'heures en retenue avec lui cette année, ce qui leur valu un regard menaçant de la part de leur mère, Ron lui fit un salut timide et discret et derrière lui se cachait une petite fille, rousse elle aussi, qu'Harry supposa être leur sœur.

Elle murmura un « bonjour » à peine audible et vira presque immédiatement au rouge pivoine. Fred lui apprit qu'il s'agissait en effet de leur petite sœur, Ginny, qui rentrait à Poudlard cette année. Et qu'elle avait un petit faible pour lui. Le brun se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter plus que ça puisque la librairie se remplissait de plus en plus. Quand Harry demanda ce qu'il se passait, Madame Weasley lui montra du doigt une grande banderole qui indiquait :

_« Aujourd'hui de 12h 30 à 16h 30_

_GILDEROY LOCKHART_

_Dédicacera son autobiographie_

_MOI LE MAGICIEN »_

Potter haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être ce Lockhart. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait acheter une quantité astronomique de ces bouquins et qu'il devait être assez connu étant donné le nombre de personnes présentes. Mais en réalité, ce qui intéressait vraiment Harry c'était Draco. Draco qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Tous ces gens attendait un écrivain, mais lui n'en avait rien à faire. Il rêvait juste de voir une tête blonde qu'il connaissait par cœur, passer la porte.

Malheureusement pour lui, le fameux Lokhart fit son apparition avant son ami et le remarqua au milieu de la foule. Bientôt, sans trop savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi, Harry se retrouva à poser aux côtés de l'écrivain pour, vraisemblablement, la une de la gazette du sorcier.

_« - Ça a dû te faire plaisir, Potter ? dit alors une voix que Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre. »_

Il se retourna vers l'origine de cette voix, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« - Le célèbre Harry Potter, poursuivit Malfoy. Il ne peut même pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux. »_

Le sourire d'Harry redoubla d'intensité. Draco n'avait pas changé. Et il le poussait toujours autant dans ses retranchements. Par contre, ce à quoi Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout, c'est à ce que Ginny Weasley prenne sa défense.

_« - Laisse-le tranquille, ce n'était pas sa faute, répliqua Ginny en lançant à Malfoy un regard assassin. »_

Le jeune homme lança un regard méprisant à la petite rousse avant de se décider à l'ignorer et de se tourner à nouveau vers son ami.

_« - Alors, Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? »_

- Tais-toi espèce de crétin, marmonna Harry. Notre année scolaire n'a même pas commencée, et tu me persécutes déjà !

- Je te persécute, moi ? demanda Draco en souriant. Je n'oserais pas m'attaquer au Grand Harry Potter !

- Arrêtes avec ça, je n'ai rien demandé, et tu le sais. Et puis tu ne voulais sans doute pas me voir pour te moquer de moi, si ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais – pas même sous la torture – il devait bien admettre qu'Harry lui avait manqué durant ces mois d'été.

- Alors, parait que Snape est venu te chercher chez ton oncle et ta tante. Ça t'a fait quel effet ? Se moqua Draco.

- Et bien d'un côté j'ai préféré qu'il soit vraiment là. J'ai cru pendant un instant que je rêvais de notre cher professeur de potion et là, je me suis posé de vraies questions sur ma santé mentale.

- Rêver de Snape… Quelle horreur s'exclama Draco.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire blondie ! Déclare une voix derrière le jeune Serpentard.

- Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir lequel de vous deux s'est laissé aller à ce vice, compléta une seconde personne.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Malefoy en se retournant pour se retrouver face à Fred et Georges Weasley.

- Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, murmura l'un des deux, que Draco ne put différencier de son frère. Nous ne faisions que passer quand nous sommes tombés sur votre conversation.

- Exact, nous voulions juste échapper à… ça, ajouta son jumeau en désignant Lockhart du menton, un air dégouté sur le visage.

Fred et Georges se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie du magasin, avant de disparaitre. Les deux jeunes serpentards ne purent que se mettre à rire en observant effectivement l'écrivain.

- Raconte-moi ton été, demanda finalement le brun à son ami, quand ils eurent retrouvé leurs souffles.

Mais, en réalité, Harry et Draco n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger plus que de simples banalités, Lucius Malefoy venait de faire son entrée dans la boutique et semblait surveiller chaque fait et geste de Draco. L'homme fit quelques réflexions à Arthur Weasley, qu'Harry entendit sans y faire attention. Lucius Malefoy lui faisait peur. Vraiment très peur. Et plus il se tenait loin de cet homme, mieux il allait. Dommage pour lui que son plan consistant à rester loin de Mr Malefoy soit légèrement troublé par le fait qu'il soit le meilleur ami de son fils.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry retournait, tête baissée, vers sa salle commune. Plus qu'un détour de couloir et l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard apparaitrait sous ses yeux, il n'aurait qu'à y entrer et à aller se coucher, ainsi cette affreuse soirée serait loin derrière lui. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il ne connaissait pas le nouveau mot de passe et, alors qu'il se disait que ça ne pourrait pas être pire, il sentit une main attraper sa chemise et l'attirer vers un recoin plus sombre des cachots. Il tenta un instant de se débattre avant de reconnaître la chevalière qui ornait le doigt de son agresseur. Une chevalière aux armoiries de la famille Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Draco ? S'énerva Harry.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué Harry Potter ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas dans le train ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu viennes à Poudlard dans une fichue voiture volante avec ce crétin de Ronald Weasley ?

Alors que le brun demeurait sans réponse, Draco haussa le ton.

- Est-ce que l'année dernière ne t'a pas suffi ? Est-ce qu'il faut constamment que tu mettes ta vie en danger !

- Arrête de hurler comme ça Draco Malefoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai vraiment passé une très mauvaise journée. En vérité j'ai même passé un très mauvais été. J'ai passé un très mauvais été parce que j'étais enfermé chez mon oncle et ma tante, qui sont juste la pire des familles qu'on puisse avoir. Ensuite, il y a eu cet espèce d'elfe fou à lier qui est venu me dire que je ne devais pas retourner à Poudlard, et qui a mis mon oncle en rogne. Il a fait installer des barreaux à ma chambre et j'ai cru que je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici ! Et puis j'ai passé de longues journées, seul, au Chaudron Baveur et quand, enfin, j'ai cru que tout était fini, le passage de la gare ne s'est pas ouvert et j'ai fini par arrivé à l'école en m'écrasant sur un arbre qui a essayé de nous tuer Ron et moi ! Alors oui, tu as raison, je n'ai pas été prudent, mais je suis déjà collé tous les soirs de cette semaine pour me le rappeler, alors je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire de tes sautes d'humeur !

- Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna Draco. La barrière de King's Cross n'a pas pu se fermer sans vous laisser passer…

- Pourtant c'est la réalité. Tout comme ce Dobby de malheur qui bien failli pousser mon oncle au meurtre !

- Dobby ? releva Draco, retenant sa respiration.

- Oui, cet elfe de maison de malheur !

- Tu es sûr que cet elfe s'appelait Dobby ?

- Evidemment ! Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça aussi c'est impossible ? Ecoute Draco j'en ai assez, nous reprendrons cette discussion quand tu seras disposé à me croire ! Je vais me coucher, déclara assez froidement le brun. Pourrais-tu m'éviter la honte d'avoir à te supplier pour obtenir le mot de passe de la salle commune ?

Draco acquiesça et donna le mot de passe à Harry qui s'empressa de rejoindre son lit. Le blond, lui, resta un moment dans la salle commune, où il fut bientôt rejoint par Blaise.

- Tu as l'air bien trop soucieux pour un garçon de douze ans Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je… J'ai peur Blaise.

- Peur ? Mais de quoi ? demanda Blaise qui ne semblait pas comprendre la gravité de la situation.

- Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que tu n'as pas passé le même été que moi Blaise. J'ai vu des choses. Et j'en ai entendu pas mal aussi. Mais apparemment pas autant que mon elfe de maison. Dobby est allé trouver Potter. Il lui a dit qu'il ne devait pas retourner à Poudlard. Je crois… Je crois qu'Harry est en danger…

- Draco nous devons rester en dehors de ça, déclara catégoriquement Blaise.

- Rester en dehors de ça ? Mais comment peux-tu…

- Draco, ce n'est pas de la rigolade. Moi aussi j'ai entendu des choses, et nous ne sommes pas prêts pour nous opposer à ce qu'il se prépare. Il était question de morts. Et de grands dangers. Si Potter est leur cible, alors nous ne pouvons que prier Merlin pour qu'il s'en sorte indemne.

- Mais Blaise, c'est notre ami, on ne peut pas juste…

- Draco, nous ne devons pas nous mêler de ça. C'est tout ! conclut Blaise avant de quitter la salle commune pour le dortoir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Allez Harry ! supplia Draco.

- Mais sans rire, je crois vraiment que je suis dans une période de poisse, je n'ai aucune envie de risquer ma vie.

- Ne sois pas ridicule Potter ! Tu as dit que tu viendrais avec moi. Et puis qui sait, peut-être auras-tu une petite place dans l'équipe ?

- Ah oui ? Une place dans le livre des records du Quidditch ? Le seul garçon à être mort sans même faire partie d'une quelconque équipe ! Draco je ne pense vraiment pas avoir envie de faire ça. Plus que mon honneur, c'est ma vie qui est en jeu. Et puis je ne crois pas vraiment que Flint sera ravi de nous voir…

- Oh allez Harry… Tu avais promis ! Et puis Flint ne pourra rien dire, l'équipe de Quiddich de Serpentard est à la dérive depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il a besoin qu'on gagne des matches sinon il risque de perdre son insigne de capitaine. Sans oublier qu'il sait très bien ce qui est en son intérêt ou non. Si nous sommes bons, ce que nous serons, il ne pourra pas se permettre de nous refuser dans l'équipe !

Harry poussa un profond soupir avant de finir par céder.

- Bon d'accord ! Mais je ne monterai pas sur un balai !

- Comme tu voudras ! Répondit Draco en souriant.

- Hé Théodore, dépêche-toi, cria alors Blaise qui se tenait derrière le blond, Potter va aux sélections de Quidditch ! Une fois qu'il sera sur un balai, on va bien rigoler !

- J'arrive !

- Blaise tu n'es qu'un crétin, et je ne monterai pas sur un balai ! Marmonna Harry.

Son camarade se mit alors à rire, bientôt rejoint par Draco et Théodore, Harry continuant de bouder.

.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tout le monde raconte ? S'enthousiasma Pansy en rejoignant la table des Serpentards.

Harry et Draco se lancèrent un regard complice.

- Tu as devant toi les nouveaux, poursuiveur et attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard ! déclara Draco.

- Sérieusement ? La classe ! Et toi qui disais qu'Harry allait se ridiculiser ! Ajouta Pansy à l'intention de Blaise.

- Oh ça va Pansy. Premièrement tu es une fille et, par conséquent, tu ne connais rien au Quiddich, et deuxièmement Potter se fait déjà une joie de me rappeler qu'il est désormais le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe, alors tu seras bien gentille de ne pas en rajouter !

- Attrapeur ? S'étonna la brune, décidant d'ignorer les remarques désobligeantes de Blaise, mais est-ce que ce n'était pas la place que tu voulais dans l'équipe Draco ?

- Et bien, au début si. Et puis on m'a proposé une place plus importante alors je l'ai prise. Harry lui, ne voulais même pas se présenter au début, je me devais de lui laisser la place avec le moins de responsabilités.

Pansy hocha la tête, consciente que Draco faisait preuve d'une extrême mauvaise foi, attrapeur était sans doute le poste le plus compliqué, et celui sur lequel presque tout reposait, mais bizarrement, Draco laissait toujours tout passer quand il s'agissait de Potter…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Harry Potter, commença Pansy qui était accrochée au bras de Draco, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu longe le mur de cette façon ?

- Harry se cache, répondit le blond à la place de son ami.

- Mais de quoi ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

- De Lockhart évidemment, se moqua Blaise en ébouriffant les cheveux du Survivant. Depuis que cet imbécile de Colin Creevey a demandé une photo dédicacée à Harry, notre très cher professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est persuadé qu'il veut suivre sa voie.

- Et comme tu peux le voir, Blaise est particulièrement heureux de pouvoir se moquer de moi, maugréa Harry.

Blaise et Pansy se mirent à rire doucement, tandis que Draco lançait un sourire moqueur au brun.

- De toute façon, tout le monde est complètement cinglé dans ce château.

- Potter ! Vous voilà, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, surgissant de nulle part. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et simplement vous informer que le professeur Snape et moi nous sommes mis d'accord concernant votre retenu de ce soir. Mr Weasley ira avec Mr Rusard nettoyer la salle des trophées. _« Quand à vous, Potter, vous aiderez le professeur Lockhart à répondre au courrier de ses admirateurs. _

_- Oh non ! Je ne pourrais pas aller plutôt dans la salle des trophées, moi aussi ? dit Harry d'un ton désespéré._

_- Certainement pas, répliqua le professeur McGonagall en haussant les sourcils. Le professeur Lockhart tient à ce que ce soit vous. Huit heures pile […] »_

- Je suis maudis, pleurnicha le brun dès que leur professeur de métamorphose fut hors de vue.

Cette fois-ci, ses amis éclatèrent franchement de rire.

.

- C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ? Demanda Draco lorsqu'aux alentours de minuit Harry fit son apparition au dortoir.

- Lockhart est un foutu malade. J'ai cru qu'il ne me laisserait jamais partir. Qui aurait cru que ce type avait autant de fans ? Il m'a forcé à répondre à des lettres dans lesquelles des femmes lui proposaient de coucher avec elles. C'est répugnant ! Répondit le brun en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- Je suis sure que Pansy serait capable de faire ça, déclara Draco en riant.

- Oh ça, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, pouffa Harry.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit…

Le silence se fit dans le dortoir, cependant Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il pensait sans cesse à l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Draco ? Appela-t-il.

- Hum…

- Est-ce que… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

- Viens, il ne faut pas réveiller les autres.

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il savait que Draco ne pouvait le voir, le dortoir étant plongé dans le noir. Il quitta son lit en silence et se dirigea vers celui de son meilleur ami, et s'y assit. Il portait encore son uniforme et sa robe de sorcier, qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de retirer.

- Tout à l'heure, dans le bureau de Lockhart, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange et… Oh j'étais peut-être juste très fatigué mais j'ai… J'ai…

- Tu as quoi Harry ?

- J'ai entendu une voix.

- Une voix ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Murmura Draco, surpris.

- Et bien je répondais à une énième lettre et là j'ai entendu cette voix. Une voix à glacer le sang. Elle était froide et effrayante.

Le blond sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine, mais il demanda quand même, d'une voix chevrotante :

- Et que disait cette voix ?

- Elle… Elle a dit _« Viens… Viens à moi… que je te déchire… que je t'écorche… que je te tue… »_

Un silence gêné suivi cette déclaration. Aucun des deux n'osait le briser et, pourtant, c'est Draco qui finit par le faire.

- Qu'a dit Lockart ?

- Il m'a soutenu qu'il n'avait rien entendu… Et c'est vrai qu'il n'a eu aucune réaction lorsque la voix s'est fait entendre…

Draco sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir pas transpercer sa peau afin de quitter complètement son corps. Pourtant, il tacha de cacher son inquiétude et, ainsi, minimiser celle d'Harry.

Il prit une voix froide et assurée.

- Harry, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais tu étais épuisé et à mon avis cette fois est sortie tout droit de ta tête. Si Lockhart dit qu'il n'a rien entendu, c'est sûrement parce que cette voix ne venait pas de l'extérieur. Tu as tout simplement dû te l'imaginer. Et maintenant si tu veux bien, je suis fatigué. Et je suppose que toi aussi.

Le brun hocha la tête, murmura un « bonne nuit » et rejoignit son lit. Il avait bien sentit une légère tension chez Draco, mais visiblement si le blond savait quelque chose, il n'avait pas voulu lui en parler… Ceci dit, il avait raison, il était fatigué. Il aurait tout le temps d'y penser le lendemain, fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Dans le lit voisin du sien, cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Draco était allongé sur le dos, fixant l'eau du lac qui bougeait lentement au-dessus d'eux, l'estomac noué. Le fameux danger dont lui et Blaise avaient entendu parler cet été semblait avoir été mis en route, pour son plus grand désespoir.

.

Malgré ses craintes, Draco ne vit apparaître le fameux danger aussi vite qu'il le pensait.

En effet, plusieurs semaines après l'incident du bureau de Lockhart, le blond avait finalement réussi à convaincre Harry que la voix qu'il avait entendu sortait directement de son imagination, et rien de spécial n'avait eu lieu. Les cours avaient désormais bien commencés et les petites habitudes de ses camarades étaient de retours.

Blaise et Théodore jouaient souvent aux échecs jusque tard le soir, Pansy lui déclarait sa flamme dès que, par malheur, ils ne se retrouvaient que tous les deux et Harry était collé en moyenne une fois par semaine par le professeur Snape.

Ce soir-là, justement, le blond avait prévu de se rendre à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à sa mère et s'était arrêté en route pour attendre Harry à la fin de sa retenue. Le pauvre avait failli faire une crise de nerf quand il avait été collé par le professeur de potion le soir d'Halloween.

- A la semaine prochaine, déclara la voix de Snape.

- Mais je ne suis pas collé la semaine prochaine professeur ! S'offusqua Harry.

- Pas encore Mr Potter.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque et, surtout, quand il vit la mine dépitée de son ami.

- Ce type veut ma mort, se lamenta Harry.

- Avoue que tu préfères être en retenue avec lui qu'avec…

- Lockhart ? Le coupa le brun. Oh évidemment. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais Snape est quelqu'un d'adorable quand on y regarde bien !

Draco pouffa.

- Tu m'accompagnes, je dois envoyer cette lettre…

- Hum, bien sûr !

Ils prirent tous deux le chemin de la volière, parlant de tout et de rien quand, soudain, Harry entendit de nouveau la fameuse voix.

_« - … déchire… écorche… tue…_

_C'était la même voix, froide et mortelle, qu'il avait entendue dans le bureau de Lockhart._

_Il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille, en scrutant la pénombre du couloir._

_- Harry, qu'est-ce que…_

_- C'est encore cette voix. [Tais-toi]…_

_- … si affamé… depuis si longtemps…_

_[…]_

_La voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle s'éloignait, Harry en était sûr. Elle montait quelque part dans le château. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation le saisit tandis qu'il regardait le plafond obscur. Comment la voix pouvait-elle s'élever ainsi dans les étages ? Etait-ce un fantôme qu'aucun plafond de pierre ne pouvait arrêter ? _

_- Par ici ! s'écria-t-il._

_Il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée. Mais le vacarme des conversations qui provenaient de la Grande Salle, où le festin d'Halloween se poursuivait, empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Harry monta alors au premier étage, suivi de [Draco]._

_- Harry qu'est-ce que…_

_- CHUT !_

_Harry tendit l'oreille. Il entendait la voix qui continuait de s'éloigner en montant dans les étages._

_- … je sens l'odeur du sang… L'ODEUR DU SANG !_

_- Il va y avoir un meurtre ! S'exclama Harry, l'estomac noué. »_

Draco se sentit prit de nausées. Tous ses espoirs semblaient prendre fin. Harry, et par extension lui aussi, allaient certainement découvrir quelque chose de terrible…

Devant lui, Harry courrait toujours précipitamment. Finalement, la menace qui pesait sur eux apparu au bout du couloir, sur le mur, une inscription attira leur attention :

« LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.

ENNEMI DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE. »

Le souffle de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il avait déjà entendu parler de la Chambre des secrets. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Notamment lorsque ses yeux, suivant ceux d'Harry, tombèrent sur le corps de la chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne, pendue le long du mur.

Le blond pensa un instant à dire à Harry qu'ils devaient fuir, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les autres arrivaient, il pouvait les entendre.

Quand ils furent entourés par une partie des élèves de Poudlard qui contemplaient silencieusement ce sinistre spectacle, Draco laissa échapper ce que la Chambre des secrets signifiait pour lui. Et pour n'importe quel enfant dont les parents avaient un jour été au service de Voldemort.

_« - Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des sang-de-Bourbe ! »_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Harry Potter ? Appela une petite voix.

Ledit Harry en question sursauta légèrement. Plongé dans son livre de sortilèges, il n'avait pas entendu son interlocutrice arriver. Il leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le visage d'Hermione Granger.

- Oui ? Euh… Hermione c'est bien ça ?

- C'est exact, répondit la jeune fille en hochant la tête. Eh bien, en vérité je voudrais te parler quelques minutes. Seule à seul, précisa-t-elle en voyant les regards curieux des autres élèves présents à la bibliothèque.

- C'est que… Il y a ce devoir de sortilège à faire pour demain et je n'ai toujours pas commencé… Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose alors… Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas attendre ?

- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre de pourvoir attendre.

Harry croisa le regard de sa camarade. Elle semblait sérieuse. Préoccupée, aussi.

- Je t'aiderai à faire ton devoir de sortilège si jamais tu acceptes de discuter avec moi. S'il te plait.

- D'accord, céda Harry. Viens, ajouta-t-il en ramassant toutes ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Une fois dehors ils marchèrent un peu le long du couloir, avant qu'Harry ne décide qu'ils étaient assez à l'écart pour discuter.

- Bien, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

- Je voulais juste… De ce qui s'est passé le soir d'Halloween.

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'avais pourtant entendu parler de toi comme une fille intelligente Hermione. Je ne pensais que tu étais le genre à mentir pour obtenir des potins !

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, mais j'apprécie que tu aies pu penser cela de moi, c'est très aimable ! Lui envoya-t-elle, vexée.

- Si ce n'est pas ça, alors quoi ?

- Je voulais te demander si… Je ferai sans doute partie des prochaines victimes Harry. Et je voulais savoir si tu étais au courant de quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? S'étonna Harry.

- Le fait que je serais la prochaine ou que tu pourrais savoir quelque chose ?

- Et bien… Euh… Les deux ?

- C'est ce que ton ami, Draco Malefoy, a dit. Tu sais, comme quoi les sang-de-bourbes seront les prochains. Mes parents sont Moldus. Et j'ai pensé que puisqu'il avait dit ça il avait certainement déjà entendu parler de la chambre des secrets. Qu'il pouvait savoir quelque chose…

Cela paraissait tellement évident maintenant qu'elle le disait… Si quelqu'un pouvait savoir quelque chose sur la chambre des secrets c'était forcément Draco ! & dire qu'Harry l'avait cru quand il lui avait dit le contraire. Quel imbécile !

Il se donna une gifle mentale pour ne pas avoir réalisé cela plus tôt. Cependant, maintenant Hermione Granger était devant lui, et elle était inquiète. Par-dessus tout, elle était tout sauf stupide…

Harry tenta de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Actuellement, il ne savait rien. Il n'y avait aucun détail croustillant à sa portée, mis à part la voix qu'il avait entendu ce soir-là, dans le couloir. Ainsi, il ne mentirait pas vraiment à Hermione si lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

- Je ne… Draco ne m'a absolument rien dit là-dessus. Je ne peux pas t'aider. Et puis tu sais, personne n'est vraiment sûr que ce ne soit pas un rigolo qui en voulait à Rusard et qui se soit attaqué à sa chatte en mettant ça sur le compte de la chambre des secrets…

Mensonge.

- Mais si j'apprenais quoi que ce soit qui me prouverait le contraire je viendrais te trouver.

Mensonge. A nouveau.

- Et saches que je ne pense pas que tu risques quelque chose ici. Il ne peut rien t'arriver à Poudlard !

Troisième mensonge. Après tout il avait failli se faire tuer à la fin de sa première année.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle ne semblait pas entièrement convaincue. Ce qui n'était pas franchement étonnant. Cette fille était juste un cerveau. Avec des jambes. Et des bras.

- Je… Merci. C'est très gentil de ta part. Je vais continuer mes recherches de mon côté. Entre nous, je ne crois pas du tout à cette histoire de haine contre Rusard. Et même si je suis une courageuse Gryffondor, je ne suis pas absolument sûre d'être en sécurité. Je… Encore merci de m'avoir écouté et… Oh ! Je dois t'aider pour ton devoir alors tu veux retourner à la bibliothèque ?

- Non. C'est vraiment gentil, mais je viens de me rappeler que j'ai déjà fait mon devoir. Je suis fatigué et j'avais oublié. Je… Je dois filer. A plus tard.

Harry avait vaguement conscience que c'était la pire excuse qu'il aurait pu trouver, cependant il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça. Hermione avait réveillé sa curiosité et, surtout, elle avait mis le doigt sur la personne qui pouvait en savoir plus sur cette histoire. Il fallait que tout ou tard il demande des détails sur cette histoire à Draco.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Salut Harry, déclara Draco en retirant la cape d'invisibilité qui le cachait aux yeux de tous. J'ai pensé que tu ne m'en voudrais pas si je t'empruntais ta cape pour venir te voir, je me trompe ?

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite. L'infirmerie était plongée dans la pénombre, et il distinguait vaguement la silhouette de son ami.

- Je vais finir par croire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, murmura le brun. Tu te mets à enfreindre le règlement…

- Oh la ferme Potter. Je me devais bien de venir voir comment tu allais après l'attaque du cognard fou, se moqua l'héritier Malefoy.

- Je suppose que vous avez du bien rire, marmonna Harry. Surtout quand ce bouffon de Lockhart a fait disparaitre TOUS les os de mon bras !

Draco ne put empêcher un léger ricanement de lui échapper. Même s'il avait été légèrement inquiet quand constatation avait été faite que le bras de son meilleur ami était désormais dépourvu d'os et qu'il allait falloir les faire repousser, la stupidité de Lockhart avait atteint un tel niveau que la moquerie était inévitable.

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, les deux seuls à n'avoir même pas sourit était Flint et Snape. Le premier était bien trop heureux qu'on ait gagné le match pour s'intéresser à ton bras en moins, quant à Snape il n'a pas cessé de crier au scandale, je l'ai même entendu murmurer à Dumbledore qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute de magie noire !

- Je ne voudrais pas faire ma victime, mais je trouve qu'un peu trop de personne veulent, si ce n'est ma mort, au moins me faire du mal. Et je suis sûr que tout ça a un rapport avec la chambre des secrets…

Harry lança un regard insistant à Draco qui baissa d'abord les yeux, avant de prendre son habituelle voix froide qui pourrait donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

- Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en savais pas plus que ça sur la chambre des secrets. Rien de plus que ce que nous a appris Binns grâce à Granger-la-sang-de-Bourbe !

- Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais sûr que tu en savais plus que ce que tu veux bien me dire !

- Harry ne sois pas si stu…

Mais Draco ne finit pas sa phrase. Dans le couloir, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Le blond remit la cape sur lui en une fraction de seconde, alors qu'Harry faisait déjà semblant d'être profondément endormi.

Bientôt, les professeurs Dumbledore et Mcgonagall pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, portant ce qui ressemblait à une statue. Ils furent très vite rejoints par l'infirmière.

_« - Que s'est-il passé ? Chuchota Mme Pomfresh en se penchant vers la statue._

_- Une nouvelle agression, répondit Dumbledore. Minerva l'a trouvé dans l'escalier._

_- Il y avait une grappe de raisins à côté de lui, dit le professeur McGonagall. Je pense qu'il voulait rendre visite à Potter._

_Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Avec précaution, il se souleva de quelques centimètres pour voir la statue allogée sur le lit. La lueur d'un rayon de lune lui permit de reconnaître le visage de Colin Creevey. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ses mains tendues devant lui tenaient son appareil photo. » _

Le professeur Dumbledore sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose parce qu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Il fit ensuite signe à ses collègues de se diriger vers le bureau de l'infirmière, pour « être au calme et ne pas réveiller Potter », précisa-t-il.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Harry s'assit complètement, et Draco fit lentement glisser la cape le long de ses épaules.

- J'avoue que je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire de Miss Teigne, murmura Harry. Mais Colin est un élève. Il est comme nous. Tu ne peux pas continuer de faire comme si tu ne savais rien Draco. Il faut… On ne peut pas laisser ça continuer.

- Parce que tu crois que si je t'en apprenais plus, tu serais capable d'arrêter les attaques ? Te ne crois pas que tu serais plus en danger que tous les autres élèves de cette école ?

- Draco, si tu sais quelque chose tu dois me le dire. Ou allez en parler à Snape, ou à Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais rien Potter. Rien du tout. Je ne peux aider personne.

- Pas même moi ? Demanda le brun en désespoir de cause.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le contredire, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry avait raison. Il ne pouvait même pas l'aider lui. Blaise avait raison, il devait garder tout ce qu'il savait pour lui. C'était bien trop dangereux. Pour lui, pour ses parents, ses amis. Il ne pouvait que se taire et observer le « spectacle » qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Très bien, ajouta Harry d'une voix glaciale. Je me débrouillerai seul. Mais s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un minime indice que je puisse trouver, je le ferai. Quelques soient les risques. Je trouverai sans ton aide. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de retourner au dortoir, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

Harry s'allongea de nouveau et tourna le dos à son ami qui n'eut d'autres choix que de quitter l'infirmerie, la tête basse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Hermione, Ronald, déclara Harry en les trouvant tous les deux assis à la bibliothèque. Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-il en désignant une place libre.

Les deux gryffondors échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer.

- Hermione, je voulais continuer avec toi la discussion que nous avons eu la dernière fois, dit d'emblée Harry. Je… Il est fort possible que je ne t'ai pas tout dit…

- Je sais, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Ta situation est sûrement tout sauf facile.

- Quelle discussion ? demanda Ron.

- Hermione m'a demandé ce que je savais sur la chambre des secrets…

- Oh non, tu es encore obsédée par ça Hermione ? S'emporta le roux. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre !

- J'ai essayé de m'en convaincre Ron. Et j'y croyais presque. Jusqu'à l'attaque de Colin… Je serais peut-être la prochaine.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hermione !

- Je ne veux pas te contredire Ron, marmonna Harry, mais l'attaque de Colin n'a rien de rassurant. Et je pense que plus on en saura et plus vite tout ce cauchemar sera derrière nous…

- Draco t'as appris quelque chose ? demanda Hermione, après avoir hoché la tête.

- Draco ne sait rien, se rembrunit Harry. Il ne peut rien nous attendre. Ou alors il ne veut pas parler. Je suis désolé Hermione…

- Oh Harry. Je… Je trouve déjà très gentil de ta part de t'intéresser à mon cas. Je veux dire, mon cas n'a certainement pas grand intérêt pour toi.

- Je crois que Draco appelle ça le complexe du héros…, murmura Harry en baissant la tête, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Je suis prête à accepter ton aide, mais il ne faut pas que tu en veuilles à Draco. Même s'il sait quelque chose, sa situation n'est certainement pas des plus simples. Personne n'ignore que son père est un mangemort. Et la chambre des secrets a, sans aucun doute, un rapport avec la magie noire… S'il parlait, il serait sans doute plus en danger que nous tous.

Harry, qui avait écouté attentivement Hermione, baissa à nouveau la tête, honteux. Il aurait dû y penser. Il avait été si égoïste. Il avait eu ce pseudo-courage, désireux d'aider une quasi-inconnue sans même se préoccupé des problèmes de son meilleur ami.

- Hermione, tu as raison. Et j'ai honte de m'être cacher derrière Draco parce que… Parce qu'il a un truc que je ne t'ai pas dit. Je l'entends. Avant qu'il ne les attaque, je l'entends.

- Tu entends qui ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Le… La chose qui fait ça. Qui s'attaque aux élèves et qui les pétrifie. Je l'entends. Je… Je l'ai entendu au tout début de l'année dans le bureau du professeur Lockhart, mais j'étais épuisé et j'ai cru que… Je crois que j'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était dans ma tête. Mais le soir où Miss Teigne a été attaqué j'ai entendu. C'est pour ça que Draco et moi on était là avant tout le monde.

- Et… Et pour Colin ? Bafouilla Hermione.

- J'étais à l'infirmerie. Je dormais et je n'ai rien entendu. Mais les autres fois, j'ai su…

- Tu veux dire que tu… Communiques avec cette… chose ? Demanda Ron, plus que surpris.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit doucement Harry en regardant ses genoux. Mais je n'y suis pour rien dans ses attaques ! Ce n'est pas moi qui… Je n'ai pas ouvert la chambre des secrets ! J'entends juste. Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas ? S'empressa d'ajouter le brun.

Ses deux camarades hochèrent la tête et le serpentard pu laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Cependant, malheureusement pour lui, Harry Potter n'avait jamais été un jeune homme très prudent et avoir cette conversation au beau milieu n'était pas une bonne idée quand on considérait le nombre d'oreilles curieuses qui y trainaient. En quelques jours seulement se rependit une rumeur selon laquelle le grand Harry Potter, était l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'il était celui qui avait commandé toutes ses attaques car il avait la faculté de communiquer avec la bête enfermée dans la chambre des Secrets.

Ainsi, quand peu de temps plus tard on retrouva le corps de Justin Finch-Fletchley étendu sur le sol, derrière la silhouette flottante du fantôme de la tour Gryffondor, plus personne ne crû en l'innocence du jeune homme. Et même dans les yeux de Ron et Hermione brillait une once d'inquiétude…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Draco ? Appela Harry en pénétrant dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

Le blond était allongé sur son lit, lisant un livre de potions. En entendant le son de la voix de son meilleur ami, il sursauta et s'assit immédiatement en tailleur, refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

Il était surpris, mais bien trop heureux pour se poser la moindre question. Harry et lui ne s'étaient pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis cette fameuse nuit à l'infirmerie. Son ami lui avait manqué. Mais il avait été bien trop fier pour le dire à voix haute, préférant passer sa colère sur quiconque osait l'importuner.

- Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Interrogea le blond.

- Pas vraiment, avoua le jeune Potter. Je… J'ai peur Draco. Je pense que je vais me faire renvoyer de l'école. Peut-être même qu'on va me mettre en prison.

- En prison ? S'étonna Draco. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je l'entends. Cette chose qui attaque des élèves, je l'entends. Et désormais, tout le monde est au courant. Et si… Et si sans vraiment le faire exprès, j'avais ouvert la chambre des secrets ? Et si j'étais une sorte de… monstre ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour être ici. Tout le monde pense que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard, et si c'était vrai ?

La panique se lisait clairement sur le visage d'Harry, et Draco se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas garder le silence plus longtemps. Pas alors que son meilleur ami se sentait comme un monstre.

- Il y a très peu de chance que la chambre des secrets ait été ouverte par accident. Et il y en a encore moins pour que tu sois le responsable de tout ça, murmura le blond.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais Draco ? Peut-être que…

- Je le sais, le coupa son ami. Je le sais parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que la chambre des secrets est ouverte. Et je le sais aussi parce que Dobby est mon elfe de maison.

Voilà, c'était dit. Draco baissa les yeux et essaya de retrouver son souffle. La bombe était lâchée. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire après ça. Et il entendait encore Blaise lui dire de ne pas se mêler de ça, mais il n'avait pas pu garder ça pour lui plus longtemps.

- Dobby est ton… Quoi ?

- Les maîtres de Dobby, ce sont mes parents. Et accessoirement moi. Et s'il est venu te voir c'est parce qu'il a dû entendre une conversation qui mettait ta vie en danger. Il a voulu t'empêcher de revenir ici parce qu'il avait dû comprendre que la chambre des secrets allait être ouverte. A nouveau.

Draco tremblait de tout son corps sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Harry, un peu perdu au milieu de tant de révélations.

- Je ne devrai pas te dire ça Harry. Je ne devrai pas parce tout ça me dépasse bien largement. J'ai entendu mon père dire des choses mais je… Je ne suis pas censé en savoir autant. Après cette discussion je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ça. C'est bien compris ?

Son interlocuteur hocha lentement la tête, préférant garder le silence.

- Bien. La chambre des secrets a été ouverte il y a cinquante ans. Je ne sais pas par qui, mais je sais que cette personne s'est fait renvoyé de l'école. Et je sais aussi que… Oh Merlin, la dernière fois que la chambre des secrets a été ouverte, une sang-de-Bourbe a été tué. Ici. Dans l'école. Je me suis renseigné, et assez peu de personne sont mortes à Poudlard. Mais il y a cinquante ans, une jeune fille prénommée Mimi est morte dans les toilettes des filles. Et je pense qu'il est possible qu'elle y soit toujours. Il est possible que ce soit Mimi Geignarde. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Suite à ces déclarations, Harry se laissa tomber aux côtés de Draco, sans rien dire. Il savait que Draco était au courant de certaines choses. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'en attendait ni plus, ni moins, juste autre chose. Ce que lui avait appris Draco était concret sans vraiment l'être.

- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

- Oui. Oui, j'ai peur. Je suis terrifié même. Et j'ai même peur à l'idée d'officialiser ma peur. Mais si ce stupide elfe de maison a été capable d'essayer de te prévenir du danger que tu encoures, je le peux moi aussi. N'essaye de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière tout ça. Fais juste attention à toi et attend que ça s'arrête.

- Mais Draco, tu as dit que j'étais sûrement visé et…

- Fais ce que je te dis Potter. Et arrête d'essayer de jouer au super-héros. Maintenant, suis-moi, ajouta Draco en attrapant le bras d'Harry et en le tirant hors du dortoir.

- Quoi ? Mais où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Je ne peux tout de même pas te laisser demeurer le paria de l'école. Nous allons te redonner une réputation convenable.

Et, encore une fois, Harry ne put que se laisser faire. En quelques minutes, Draco l'avait rassuré, d'une certaine façon, mais avait aussi créé de nouveaux mystères autours de lui et il avait, dans une autre mesure, reprit les rennes de cette amitié si spéciale qui liait deux personnes qui étaient, à priori, diamétralement opposées.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je n'y crois pas Draco ! Tu lui as dit ? S'énervait Blaise. Tu… Je te l'avais dit pourtant ! Je… Aaah ! Tu devais te taire. TE TAIRE ! Mieux, je t'ai dit de juste RESTER EN DEHORS DE TOUT CA !

- Blaise, arrête de hurler, déclara Draco d'une voix froide. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

- JE ne te fais pas peur ? Et ton père Draco ? Ton père, est-ce que LUI il te fait peur ?

- Blaise, tenta Harry, je voulais juste que… Enfin Draco et moi on…

- Ferme la Potter. Pour ta gouverne, saches que ton ami ce gros lourdaud d'Hagrid aime trop ces sales moldus pour avoir un jour ouvert la chambre des secrets. Maintenant que tu es rassuré, est-ce que tu peux sortir de cette pièce ? Draco et moi devons parler.

- Blaise, je crois que…

- SORS ! Cria le métisse, ayant perdu tout sang-froid.

- Fais ce qu'il dit, ajouta Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules et sortit du dortoir en trainant les pieds. Il s'assit contre la porte après l'avoir refermée, et attendit. Il entendait les cris de Draco et Blaise, mais tentait de ne pas y prêter attention. Il repensa plutôt à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans la journée…

Fort des déclarations que lui avait faites Draco, Harry avait décidé de se rendre dans les toilettes des filles, afin de rendre visite à Mimi Geignarde et savoir si le fantôme avait quelque chose de nouveau à lui apprendre. Malheureusement, quand il était arrivé sur Place, Mimi n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à parler. Elle avait décidé de tout inonder et quand Harry avait pénétré dans les toilettes il avait pu l'entendre pleurer bruyamment.

Après avoir crié sur Harry pendant de longues minutes, elle avait fini par lui expliquer que quelqu'un était entré dans ses toilettes et lui avait tout simplement jeté un livre au visage.

Après avoir tenté de consoler Mimi et suite à la promesse de revenir la voir de temps en temps, Harry put quitter les toilettes tout en aillant la gentillesse de débarrasser Mimi du livre qu'on lui avait jeté. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça, à part peut-être un sursaut de curiosité…

Cependant, le plus étrange n'était pas là. Quelques heures plus tard, de retour dans le dortoir, Harry avait décidé d'examiner le petit livre en question. Un carnet, noir, dans lequel le brun avait écrit pour passer le temps « Je m'appelle Harry Potter ». Seulement, ses mots n'étaient pas restés, ils avaient été comme aspirer par le carnet avant que le carnet ne commence à lui répondre. Il avait ainsi communiqué avec un certain Tom Jedusor, qui lui avait montré, à travers le carnet, la personne qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets cinquante ans auparavant. Personne qui n'était autre que Rubeus Hagrid.

C'était ce qu'Harry était en train d'expliquer à Draco lorsque Blaise était rentré et s'était mis dans une colère noire, sans que le brun ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas Théodore Nott approcher, et c'est quand celui-ci se laissa tomber à ses côtés, qu'Harry prit conscience de sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur ?

- Blaise et Draco sont sur le point de s'entretuer, je crois, répondit tristement Harry.

- Voilà qui est particulièrement surprenant. La plupart du temps Zabini ferme son clapet devant Draco. C'est à se demander s'il a quelque chose dans le pantalon. En vérité, je sais qu'il a quelque chose. Et quelle chose… J'ai eu le malheur de rentrer dans la salle de bain alors qu'il était sous la douche, la semaine dernière. Je me suis senti tout petit. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Surpris par le changement de conversation, Harry tourna rapidement la tête vers Théo et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Détend toi Harry. Est-ce que cette dispute a le moindre rapport avec toi ?

- Et bien disons que ça a un rapport avec quelque chose que Draco a fait pour moi et qui… Et qui semble déplaire à Blaise.

- Je vois… Que dirais-tu d'aller persécuter un ou deux Poufsouffle de première année, avant que le chemin vers le dortoir soit libre ?

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules, indécis.

- Allez, laissa tomber tout ça. Ça ressemble étrangement à une dispute de vieux sangs-purs. Autrement dit, tu ne peux rien y faire. Moi, je pourrais peut-être mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, alors suis-moi, insista Théodore Nott en se levant, avant de tendre sa main à Harry.

Harry finit par accepter, se leva et suivit Théodore.

- Tu sais, ce que je te disais sur ce que cache Blaise sous son pantalon, ce n'est pas une blague…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malgré tout, l'évènement qui allait vraiment faire réagir Harry allait se dérouler quelques temps après. En effet, peu de temps avant qu'un match de Quiddich oppose Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, alors qu'Harry, Blaise, Draco et Théodore rentrait d'avoir dîné, Crabbe se dirigea vers le Survivant, en regardant ses pieds, comme s'il avait fait une énorme bêtise.

- Potter, je pense que Vincent a mis le feu à ton armoire, ou qu'il écrit une fausse lettre d'amour à McGo qu'il a signée de ta main. Pire encore, c'est lui qui est amoureux de toi ! Se moqua Blaise, devant l'air dépité de leur camarade de classe.

- Ne sois pas si stupide Zabini, déclara Draco. Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose Vincent ?

- Je… Potter il semblerait que… Quelqu'un a fouillé le dortoir. Il a tout retourné. En particulier tes affaires. Je crois qu'il cherchait quelque chose…

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et il se mit bientôt à courir vers le dortoir, suivit de ses amis.

_« Harry vit aussitôt que sa valise avait été vidée et son contenu jeté en tous sens. Sa cape déchirée était étalée par terre. Draps et couvertures avaient été arrachés de son lit et les tiroirs de sa commode retournés sur le matelas. […]_

_[Draco] examina les vêtements répandus alentour. Toutes les poches avaient été retournées._

_- Celui qui a fait ça cherchait un objet précis, dit-il. Il y a quelque chose qui te manque ? » _

Mais, la vérité, c'est que Draco savait déjà. Tout comme Harry. C'était tellement évident. Et, bien qu'ils ne soient pas au courant pour le journal, Harry vit bien au regard que se jetaient Blaise et Théodore, qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose.

- Je… Il me semble que…

- Crabbe, déclara Draco d'une voix glaciale. Va chercher Snape. Immédiatement !

- Draco, non ! Murmura Harry, alors que l'autre quittait déjà le dortoir, suivant les ordres du blond. Il va me demander ce qu'on m'a pris, et je ne peux pas lui en parler.

Théodore et Blaise échangèrent un regard plus que surpris, alors que Draco commençait à faire les cent pas.

- Tu diras à Snape qu'on ne t'a rien volé. Et il pensera que c'est l'œuvre de l'un de ces tarés qui croit que c'est toi qui a ouvert la chambre des Secrets.

- Tu aimerais bien Draco, mais tu sais tout comme moi que Snape est plus intelligent que ça…, marmonna Blaise.

- Oui, mais il ne dira rien. Il n'a aucune preuve. On aura sans doute un nouveau mot de passe ou quelque chose comme ça, et ça ralentira peut-être celui qui a fait ça, la prochaine fois…

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, déclara Harry en regardant ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait…

- Qui a eu ce qu'il voulait Potter ? Questionna froidement la voix de Snape, derrière eux.

.

- Tout part complètement en vrille en ce moment, marmonna Harry alors qu'il retournait au dortoir, accompagné de ses camarades. Snape a semblé me croire pour le coup du dortoir, j'ai réussi ma potion hier et je n'ai pas eu de retenu depuis une semaine et demi. Lockhart ne s'est même pas trop vanté au dernier cours et maintenant ce match de Quiddich annulé alors qu'on aurait pu se moquer des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles…

- Effectivement, c'est étrange. J'ai même l'impression que Parkinson ne fait plus vraiment la sangsue avec Draco, se moqua Blaise.

- Zabini, encore une réflexion de ce genre et je ferai de ta vie un enfer, déclara froidement la jeune fille, lançant un regard menaçant à Blaise, bien que ses joues aient légèrement rougies.

Draco, Théodore et Harry pouffèrent, alors que Blaise se demandait s'il devait ou non prendre la menace de Pansy au sérieux.

- Le plus étrange reste quand même que Weasley fasse les cent pas dans les cachots, non ? Fit remarquer la jeune fille alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle commune.

- Alors Weasley, on s'est perdu ? Se moqua Draco.

- La ferme. Harry, je dois te parler.

- Oh Harry, faut croire que tu as une touche avec Weasley ! Lui dit Blaise en riant.

- Oh oui Harry Potter, je t'aime tellement ! Enchérit Draco.

- Je suis fol amoureux de toi Harry Potter. Épouse-moi !

Mais Ron ne semblait même pas réagir à la provocation des Serpentards. Ses yeux fixaient Harry et il pliait et dépliait ses doigts sans cesse tout en tapotant du pied par terre.

Harry s'approcha alors du roux, et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est Hermione. Je… Elle a été attaquée. Elle et une fille de Serdaigle. Je me suis dit que, peut-être tu aimerais être au courant. Je sais qu'elle t'apprécie et…

Mais Harry n'entendait déjà plus. Il s'était éloigné de Ron jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur le plus proche et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Hermione savait qu'elle finirait par être une victime du monstre qu'abritait la chambre des Secrets. Elle le savait, elle lui avait dit, et elle lui avait même, implicitement, demandé de l'aide. Il avait appris des tas de choses, et il ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne l'avait pas protégé. Et maintenant, elle allait peut-être mourir. A cause de lui. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas aidé.

Soudain, ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il se laissa glisser le long du mur, sous le regard inquiet des autres. Il se rendit compte à cet instant précis, à quel point il avait peur.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Lâche- moi immédiatement Draco ! Hurla Harry.

- Harry arrête ça tout de suite. Arrête de te prendre pour une sorte de héros. Arrête de vouloir tout contrôler. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Rien !

- Et alors quoi ? Tu crois que je vais laisser quelque chose de pire arriver ? Draco des élèves sont pétrifiés, Dumbledore a dû quitter son poste de directeur de Poudlard et un espèce de monstre traine dans ce château ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais assister à ça sans rien faire ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu vas aller voir Granger et lire dans ses pensées ? Tu crois vraiment que la sang-de-bourbe pourra t'aider ?

- Si je pouvais le faire, je le ferais ! Rétorqua Harry. Je vais essayer de l'aider par tous les moyens. Parce que moi Draco je ne suis pas un lâche. Je ne suis pas un lâche comme toi !

Dès qu'il eut finit de prononcer ses mots, Harry les regretta immédiatement. Il n'avait pas voulu dire à Draco qu'il était lâche. Pas après tous les risques qu'il avait pris en lui racontant des choses sur la chambre des secrets. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire ça, parce que c'était un horrible mensonge. Mais il était en colère. Vraiment très en colère. Et il avait peur. Et personne ne semblait disposer à vouloir l'aider.

- Draco, je… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Mais tu l'as dit quand même, constata le blond, blessé.

- Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste te faire réagir. J'ai besoin d'aide Draco. Est-ce que je suis le seul à m'inquiéter ?

- Harry, tu sais que j'ai déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts. J'ai pris des risques. Est-ce que tu sais ce que me ferait mon père s'il apprenait ça ?

Son père. Toujours son père…

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de choisir, répondit froidement Harry. Je t'ai dit que j'allais aider Hermione. Et je vais le faire, que ça te plaise, ou non. Maintenant laisse-moi sortir d'ici !

Draco s'avoua vaincu et libéra le passage pour qu'un Harry, hors de lui, puisse quitter le dortoir.

Blaise qui, jusque-là, était dans son lit, les rideaux tirés, sans que ni Harry, ni Draco ne s'en rende compte, sorti de sa cachette et se dirigea vers son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Draco, surpris.

- Et bien figure-toi que j'essayais de faire une sieste lorsque Potter et toi vous êtes mis à vous hurler dessus… Je n'ai pas osé vous interrompre.

Draco haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers son lit et de s'y laisser choir.

- Tu crois que ce jour arrivera Blaise ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Quel jour ? Lui demanda son ami, avant de venir s'installer à ses côtés.

- Le jour où je devrais choisir. Mon père dit toujours que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va revenir. Est-ce qu'à ce moment-là je devrais choisir entre Potter et les idéaux de mon père ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Blaise, qui comprenait que la discussion prenait un ton plus grave.

- Tu sais Blaise, parfois j'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur de ce qui pourra arriver…

- Oui, moi aussi il m'arrive d'avoir peur. Et puis je me dis que j'aurais bien le temps de m'inquiéter plus tard. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Si, sans doute, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules, à nouveau.

- Tu vas aller rejoindre Potter, pas vrai ? Demanda Blaise plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Le blond leva son regard vers lui et mordilla ses lèvres, avant de hocher la tête.

- Il a besoin que quelqu'un l'aide Blaise.

- Je sais, lui répondit ce dernier qui commençait à comprendre la complexité de la situation pour Draco. Mais fais attention à toi. Ton père n'est jamais bien loin. Surtout en ce moment.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lorsque Draco retrouva Harry, il était en compagnie de Ron Weasley et se dirigeait vers le bureau de Lockhart. Quand il l'aperçu, le brun perdu un instant cet air grave qu'il portait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il lui sourit, et Draco su qu'il avait bien fait.

Draco interrogea son meilleur ami du regard et Potter commença à lui raconter. Le bout de papier dans la main d'Hermione, trouvé à l'infirmerie, le basilic, les tuyaux et puis l'enlèvement de Ginny Weasley et la provocation de Snape pour que ce soit Gilderoy Lockhart qui aille la chercher et, enfin, leur décision d'aller donner toutes ces informations à leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Lockhart ? Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Ce type est un crétin, déclara Malefoy. Un crétin et un véritable danger public…

- Oui mais pour l'instant c'est la seule solution que nous ayons Malefoy. La seule ! Je te signale que ma sœur est retenu dans cette foutu chambre des Secrets. Mais si tu as si peur que ça, rien ne t'oblige à venir avec nous !

- Si j'étais toi je fermerais ma grande bouche de traitre à mon sang, Weasley ! Répliqua froidement Draco.

- Retire ça imm…

- Regardez ! C'est Lockhart ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Les coupa Harry alors que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal longeait les murs, ses malles volant derrière lui.

Draco ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Il fuit. C'est tellement évident. Je ne sais pas comment qui que ce soit a pu croire que ce type allait réellement se rendre dans la chambre des Secrets, constata Draco.

- Mais… Et ma sœur ? Se lamenta Ron.

Draco redoutait déjà la réponse d'Harry. Au fond de lui, il la connaissait. Il en était presque persuadé, mais cela lui fit quand même un choc, lorsqu'il entendit le brun déclarer :

- Et bien si Lockhart est trop lâche pour y aller, j'irais, moi !

.

- C'est ridicule, maugréa Draco, plein de mauvaise foi, alors que Harry et Ron examinaient les robinets qui se trouvaient dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, sous l'œil surpris de cette dernière.

Mais, à peine avait-il dit ça que _« Harry vit le dessin d'un minuscule serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets d'arrivée d'eau._

_- Ce robinet n'a jamais marché, dit Mimi lorsqu'il essaya de le tourner._

_- Harry, dit Ron, essaye de dire quelque chose en Fourchelang. »_

Draco sursauta, il n'aura jamais que cela arriverait un jour, mais il devait bien avouer que sur ce coup là, Ronald Weasley avait fait preuve d'une certaine intelligente. Il se tourna alors vers le brun.

_« Harry se concentra. Les seules fois où il avait réussi à parler cette langue, c'était face à un vrai serpent. Il fixa des yeux le petit dessin en s'efforçant de croire qu'il était réel._

_- Ouvre-toi, dit-il._

_Il se tourna vers Ron qui hocha la tête._

_- Non, tu as parlé normalement, dit-il._

_Harry regarda à nouveau le serpent en pensant de toutes ses forces qu'il était bien vivant. […]_

_- Ouvre-toi, dit-il._

_Cette fois, ce fut un étrange sifflement qui sortit de sa bouche et aussitôt, le robinet se mit à briller en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaitre l'entrée d'un gros tuyau […]_

_- J'y vais, dit-il. […]_

_- Moi aussi, dit Ron. »_

- Ne soyez pas stupide, nous y allons tous, décréta Draco avant de pousser légèrement Harry sur le côté et de se laisser glisser dans le tuyau, bientôt suivi par les deux autres.

Une fois arrivés en bas, ils furent tous les trois surpris de ce qui s'offrait à eux. C'était un spectacle bien étrange. Et bien inquiétant.

- Alors c'est donc à ça que ressemble un repère de Serpents, glissa Ron, non sans une pointe de provocation.

- Pourquoi cela te semble si classieux que cela par rapport à ta maison de miséreux ? Rétorqua Draco.

- Miséreux ou non, moi je suis sûr que ni moi, ni aucun membre de ma famille, n'a de lien avec cet endroit. Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant Malefoy ?

- Retire-ça immédiatement ! S'exclama Draco en pointant sa baguette vers Ron.

- Sinon quoi ? Le provoqua le rouquin en sortant sa propre baguette, cassée depuis son expédition en voiture volante avec Harry.

- Sinon, je vais te le faire regretter.

- Experliarmus ! S'écria Ron.

Malheureusement, rien ne se passa comme prévu. La baguette de Ron explosa, comme une petite bombe alors que des morceaux du plafond s'écrasaient sur le sol, séparant les deux imbéciles d'Harry qui avait continué d'avancer, sourd à leur dispute.

.

Harry eut soudain très envie que Draco soit près de lui. Il allait mourir. Il en était sûr. Il allait être tué par le monstre de la maison Serpentard. Maison dans laquelle on l'avait justement envoyé parce qu'on pensait qu'il y serait à sa place. Conneries… Pourtant, Harry avait de nombreuses qualités que Salazar Serpentard appréciait chez ses élèves. La faculté de parler le Fourchelang, l'ingéniosité, la détermination, un certain dédain pour les règlements. Entre autres. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas suffire.

Tom Jédusor. Ou Voldemort, contre toutes attentes, jubilait. Il allait enfin tuer Harry James Potter. Celui-là même qui l'avait privé de sa forme humaine, des années auparavant.

Le Basilic avançait droit vers lui. Même les yeux fermés, Harry pouvait le sentir. Merlin, il allait mourir juste ici. Des kilomètres sous l'école. Peut-être même qu'on ne le retrouverait jamais.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas, murmura Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Et, aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître, le Basilic stoppa son assaut. Il demeura immobile face à Harry qui s'aventura à ouvrir les yeux. L'immense serpent ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de se tenir à moins de 2 mètres d'Harry.

Il fallut quelques instants au jeune homme pour comprendre, puis soudain cela devint évident. Pris par la panique il avait sans doute parlé en Fourchelang. Ce qui avait stoppé l'arme de Salazar Serpentard. Après tout, ce dernier avait assez de respect envers les personnes dotées de cette capacité exceptionnelle. Sans doute assez pour ne pas vouloir leur mort. Harry savait que ce n'était sans doute qu'un court moment de répit, mais il fallait qu'il en profite.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas attraper Ginny Weasley – Qui avait véritablement ouvert la chambre des Secrets, sous les ordres de Jédusor – et s'enfuir d'ici.

Il lui fallait quelque chose d'autre. Un vrai plan.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours le Choipeaux magique dans les mains. Bien sûr il avait été plus qu'heureux quand le phénix de Dumbledore avait semblé venir à son aide, il l'avait été un peu moins lorsque celui-ci n'avait fait, en réalité, que lui apporter le choipeaux magique. Il ne voyait pas bien comment cela pouvait l'aider.

Cependant, en y regardant de plus près, Harry s'aperçu que le chapeau n'était pas vide. Il y glissa sa main et celle-ci se referma sur une baguette magique. Ce n'était pas la sienne, puisqu'elle était vraisemblablement toujours dans les mains de Ton Jédusor, mais il se pouvait que ce soir celle de Ginny, toujours inconsciente.

Le jeune Potter n'était pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il devait faire. Connaissait-il un sort suffisamment puissant pour ne serait-ce que blesser le Basilic ? Il en doutait, mais il se devait d'essayer. De toute façon, ses choix restaient très limités. Se laisser tuer par le Serpent, ou tenter de sauver sa peau. De n'importe quelle façon.

Harry ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et lança un sortilège d'explosion*. Le sort toucha une partie de la tête du serpent qui, suite au choc du sort, vacilla, puis se mis à tomber en direction d'Harry qu'il entraina dans sa chute.

_« Harry sentit alors un flot de sang tiède ruisseler sur sa manche et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras, juste au-dessus du coude. Un des longs crochets venimeux du basilic était enfoncé profondément dans sa chair et se cassa net lorsque le serpent […] tomba sur le côté, le corps agité de convulsion. »_

Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait lu sur les basilics une heure auparavant en allait rendre visite à Hermione. Leur venin était mortel. Alors, finalement, il allait quand même mourir. Malgré tous ses efforts pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Il poussa un gémissement de douleur. C'était insupportable. Du moins ce le fut jusqu'à ce que Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore vienne se poser sur lui et verse plusieurs larmes sur sa blessure. Les larmes de phénix guérissaient de toutes les blessures. C'était Draco qui lui avait dit, un soir, alors qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Alors, malgré la douleur, Harry se mit à sourire, semblant être devenu fou. Il laissa même échapper un léger rire _« puis, sans réflechir, sans hésiter, Harry empoigna le crochet du basilic et le plongea au cœur du livre »_, ce petit carnet noir que Jédusor n'avait pas jugé utile de mettre en sécurité.

Il y eu d'horribles cris, puis plus rien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Est-ce que tu es fou, Harry Potter ? Survivre au Basilic, pour risquer de se faire tuer par Lucius Malefoy. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Déclara Théodore Nott en refermant sa valise.

- Ne m'en parle pas, marmonna Draco avec mauvaise humeur. Je vais en entendre parler pendant des semaines. Peut-être même que je reviendrais à l'école avec pour mission de mettre fin à tes jours Potter…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Draco. Ton père me détestait déjà avant, ça pouvait difficilement être pire de toute façon. Et puis Dobby a quand même essayé de me sauver la vie plusieurs fois. Même si en réalité il s'est avéré qu'il a plutôt failli mettre fin à mes jours.

- Alors c'était lui pour le cognard ? Lança Blaise qui sortait de la salle de bain, des tas d'affaires de toilette dans les mains.

Harry hocha la tête, provoquant le rire de ses camarades.

- Ne vous marrez pas ! Il pensait que si j'avais un accident de Quidditch, j'aurais peur et je quitterais Poudlard.

- Et tu as voulu le remercier de ça ? Tu es sérieux ? Se moqua Blaise.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement, laissant apparaitre une Pansy au visage rouge et au souffle court.

- Ils ont retrouvé Lockhart ! S'écria-t-elle en brandisant la Gazette du Sorcier. En Australie. Il va y avoir un procès pour « non-assistance d'un enseignant à des élèves mineurs ». Parait qu'il n'aura peut-être plus jamais le droit d'enseigner.

- Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle, décréta Draco en fermant la cage de son hibou.

- Paraitrait même qu'ils aient trouvé des trucs louches dans ses livres. Il aurait peut-être menti pour certaines histoires…

- Est-ce que ça étonne vraiment quelqu'un ? Ajouta Théodore. Ce type est un escroc de première.

Pansy hocha la tête avant de se tourner la tête vers Harry.

- Granger et Weasley t'attendent devant la salle commune. Tu devrais y aller rapidement si tu espères les y retrouver en un seul morceau.

Harry essaya de rencontrer le regard de Draco, mais celui-ci semblait l'éviter. De toute façon, il avait déjà finit sa valise. Il remercia Pansy et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione quand elle l'aperçu. Je voulais te remercier. De tout ce que tu as fait. Je ne pensais pas aussi courageux. Peut-être que ta place était à Gryffondor finalement ?

- Hermione, marmonna Ron. Des fois je me dis qu'ils auraient mieux fait de la laisser dormir.

- Ron Weasley, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Lui cria sa camarade. Et moi qui pensais que tu t'étais inquiété pour moi !

- Bien sûr que je me suis inquiété Hermione. Mais regarde comment tu te comportes avec Harry.

- Oh je… Excuses-moi, murmura-t-elle, confuse.

- Non, ce n'est rien, s'empressa de dire Harry. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux. Est-ce que ta sœur aussi va mieux Ron ?

- Oh oui. Bien sûr elle se sent encore énormément coupable, malgré tout ce qu'on peut lui dire, mais je suppose que ça ira bientôt mieux. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier. Moi aussi.

- Ne sois pas stupide, après ce que nous avions découvert, nous nous devions d'intervenir. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'un de ces jours on passe l'après-midi ensemble Harry ? Demanda Hermione. Les Gryffondors ne sont pas si insupportables que ça.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air en effet, répondit Harry en souriant. Il faudra faire ça, oui.

- Potter, on va rater le train ! Déclara, derrière lui, la voix de Draco qui faisait voler à sa suite sa malle et celle d'Harry.

- J'arrive ! A très bientôt Hermione, Ron.

Les deux autres lui sourirent, et Harry partit rejoindre ses camarades de maison, prenant la place qui était la sienne à côté de Draco. Le blond jeta d'ailleurs un regard froid aux deux Gryffondors. Harry était à lui. Il le serait toujours. A lui, et uniquement à lui.

.

.

**A suivre…**

.

*** Sortilège d'explosion** : J'ai cherché un peu partout, et en particulier dans la « Bible », autrement dit le site EHP (Encyclopédie Harry Potter), mais je ne suis pas parvenu à trouver la formule. Du coup, cela reste juste un sort d'explosion (Qui existe, soit dit en passant !). ( :


	4. CONCESSION

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **26 Mai 2012. En petite culotte dans mon jardin. J'EMMERDE LES VOISINS !

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres.

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serrer la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Les vacances c'est top. Et trompeur. On se dit qu'on va tellement avoir plein de temps à utiliser intelligemment. En écrivant. En répondant aux reviews. En cherchant du travail. En rangeant sa chambre. En travaillant pour ce certificat d'anglais post-partiel. & j'en passe.

La réalité est (très) légèrement différente. On se retrouve à glander en écoutant de la musique classique (j'ai craqué) pendant qu'on se met du vernis sur les ongles de pieds. Et là, on se dit que « Merde, deux semaines ont déjà passées ! ». Je suis une larve. & le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne le vis pas si mal que ça. BREF.

Certains se sont étonnés que je fasse des allers retours entre passé et « présent », autrement dit le système : Première année – Un bout de la Septième année – Deuxième année – Un bout de la Septième – Troisième année – Etc. ne fait pas l'unanimité. Je pourrais tellement vous dire que « Oh mince je pensais tellement que ça vous plairait, je suis désolée, que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? » ou sinon je vous dis « Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Evidemment je suis un tant soit peu blessée quand je reçois des reviews de gens qui ne comprennent pas ma vision des choses, mais voilà c'est la façon dont j'ai envie de raconter l'histoire. C'est la façon dont je vois les choses. C'est en s'appuyant sur le passé que je veux expliquer le présent des personnages. C'est par l'alternance que je souhaite montrer la façon dont les personnages se sont construits. » Point. Je ne fais pas partie de ces pseudos auteurs qui supplient pour un review et qui sont prêt à tout pour en recevoir un maximum, je trouve ça tellement désolant... Je suivrai la ligne directrice que je me suis fixé. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire.

Une dernière chose, ceci n'est ni un coup de gueule, ni une preuve de mon ego surdimensionné. Il s'agit simplement d'une mise au point.

Un jour je recommencerai à répondre aux reviews. A partir de ce chapitre, je l'espère. En attendant, je remercie tous ceux qui prennent la peine, chaque fois, de me laisser un petit mot. MERCI.

.

**Selon mon historique internet, ce sont les trois dernières chansons que j'ai écouté sur Youtube :**

**T-Rex **– Children of the Revolution _** Depeche Mode **– Enjoy the Silence** _ Antonio Vivaldi **– Les Quatres Saisons, l'Hiver.

Soit. Bonne Lecture.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre IV. CONCESSION**

Nom féminin singulier

« Dans un de ses différents sens, la concession désigne un renoncement, un abandon de certaines choses ou de certains droits dans un conflit. »

Ou

**La routine a du mal à s'installer**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Harry passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se coiffer ce matin. A quoi bon, puisqu'il avait décidé d'aller voler un peu ?

Il se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers les vestiaires de Quidditch, son tout nouveau balai de course, le Nimbus 2004, sous le bras. Sirius le lui avait offert cet été, et c'était réellement le balai le plus rapide de tous les temps. Bien sûr, c'était ce qui était dit à chaque fois qu'un nouveau balai était mis sur le marché, mais celui-ci battait des records. Vraiment.

Ce matin, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, aux alentours de sept heures trente, Harry était d'humeur maussade, et dans de telles circonstances, il n'y avait qu'en volant qu'il arrivait à se vider l'esprit. Puisque tous ses camarades dormaient encore, samedi matin oblige, il avait enfilé ses habits de Quidditch et avait filé.

Une fois sur le terrain, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas revenu sur ce terrain. Il ajusta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, attacha fermement son écharpe autours de son cou et enfila ses gants en peau de Dragon – Cadeau de Noël de Draco en cinquième année, afin d'enfourcher son balai et de disparaitre dans le ciel.

.

Il remit pied à terre près de deux heures plus tard, tiraillé par la faim et le joues rougies par le froid. Cependant, malgré cela, il se sentait indéniablement mieux qu'à son réveil.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires afin de prendre une bonne douche, il tomba nez à nez avec Ethan.

- Bonjour Harry ! Dit celui-ci, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Comment vas- tu ?

- Oh salut, répondit Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, lui aussi. Très bien et toi ?

- Bien, merci. En réalité, j'allais à la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner quand j'ai vu un point vert et argent dans le ciel. J'en ai déduit que tu avais certainement eu envie de profiter de ce début de matinée pour voler un peu.

- Brillante déduction, rit le Serpentard, tout en repoussant ses cheveux qui venaient se coller à son front en sueur.

- Je me suis aussi dit que tu n'aurais certainement pas eu le temps de manger, alors j'ai pris ça en route, ajouta Ethan en tendant à son interlocuteur un morceau de brioche.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement, son estomac le lui interdisait. Il avait tellement faim… Il attrapa la brioche et l'englouti à vitesse grand V.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais presque passer pour un détraqué. Tu sais le genre de personnes qui pensent à tout mais qui ont un truc horrible à cacher !

- Tu m'as démasqué, murmura Ethan en baissant la tête. Voilà, je… C'est dur à dire mais en réalité je…

- Tu ? Insista le brun, surpris d'avoir vu juste, alors qu'il ne pensait pas réellement que Ethan puisse avoir quelque chose à cacher.

- Je suis un vampire Harry.

- Tu es un quoi ? S'exclama le brun, dont les yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

- Un vampire. Et en réalité j'ai très envie de me nourrir de ton sang, déclara Ethan avant de se jeter sur le coup de Harry.

Le Serpentard poussa un petit cri de surprise avant que, entrainé par la force du Serdaigle, il ne se retrouve assis sur le sol, Ethan assis à côté de lui, rigolant contre son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? S'étonna Harry dont le rythme cardiaque était un peu trop rapide pour être normal.

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais tu verrais ta tête. Ha-ha-ha. C'était… Juste une blague. Haha. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me croire, peina à déclarer Ethan alors qu'il se tenait le ventre en riant.

Harry le fixait, stupéfait. C'était une blague, évidement. Où avait-il la tête ? Un vampire ? Et puis quoi encore ? Affligé par sa propre bêtise, il se mit à rire lui aussi.

Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, Harry fixa son regard sur son balai, posé un peu plus loin, et repris la parole.

- J'ai hésité un instant à creuser un trou dans le sol pour m'y enterrer, mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux en rire. Je me suis ridiculisé n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt drôle, répondit Ethan en haussant les épaules.

Il se hissa ensuite sur ses pieds, et tendit sa main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je suis désolé Harry, glissa finalement le blond. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui. Je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu plus…

- Normal ? Tenta Harry. Il ne m'arrive que très rarement des choses qui pourraient être qualifiées de « normales », je ne m'en formalise pas !

Ethan lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller prendre un verre samedi, lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard ? Proposa Harry.

- Ca me va, répondit le blond, souriant encore un peu plus, si l'on juge que cela est possible.

- Très bien. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je dois te laisser, je vais aller prendre une douche. Je crains que nos chemins ne se séparent, sauf si tu veux venir me frotter le dos !

Harry était provocateur. Il le savait. Il s'en fichait. Il savait ce que voulait Ethan. Il voulait la même chose. Et il n'avait jamais été très doué pour tous ces trucs romantiques de toute façon.

- Ne me tente pas, répliqua Ethan avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry et de repartir vers le château.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda Blaise alors qu'Harry pénétrait dans la chambre de préfet en chef de Draco où, en plus de son propriétaire et de son interlocuteur, se trouvaient Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass.

- Et bien figure-toi, mon cher Blaise, commença Harry avant de se laisser tomber sur le un fauteuil, le canapé étant déjà occupé, que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi, et que j'en suis plutôt satisfait.

Théodore et Daphné échangèrent un regard entendu alors que Blaise souriait en coin. Pansy vint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry, espérant qu'ainsi il lui en dirait plus, tandis que Draco restait stoïque.

- Alors cette année tu ne seras pas celui qui va perdre le pari ? Et moi qui me réjouissais déjà de t'avoir à mon service pendant toute une journée, se moqua Théodore.

- C'est Ethan n'est-ce pas ? Glissa Pansy au creux de son oreille.

- Nous aussi on veut savoir ! S'exclama aussitôt Daphné, vexée d'être laissée pour compte.

- Harry va mettre Ethan Celerier dans son lit ! Déclara Pansy.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit un peu plus. Le pari, comme l'appelait Théodore, avait commencé au cours de leur quatrième année. Il avait été convenu que le dernier à embrasser quelqu'un serait au service de chacun des cinq autres pendant une journée entière. Cette année-là, ça avait d'ailleurs été Harry qui avait perdu.

L'année suivante, les règles avaient changées. Il avait fallu aller plus loin que le baiser, sans nécessairement coucher, et c'était Daphné qui avait perdu. Enfin, lors de leur sixième année, il avait été question du dernier à passer à l'acte et Pansy s'était montrée bonne dernière.

Evidemment, Blaise avait toujours fait partie des deux premiers. En réalité, il n'y a qu'en cinquième année qu'il avait été doublé par Théodore, mais Théodore était une trainée, tout le monde le savait. Même lui se qualifiait comme tel !

- Harry ! S'offusqua d'ailleurs Théo. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Ethan Celerier hum ? C'est à croire que l'élève dépasse le maitre.

Le brun fit un majestueux doigt d'honneur à son camarade et Nott s'esclaffa. Harry pourrait dire tout ce qu'il voudrait, il devait son éducation sexuelle en matière d'hommes à Théodore, et celui-ci était plutôt fier d'être celui qui avait sa première pipe au sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Oh je vous en prie, qui se soucie encore de ce vieux pari ? Maugréa Draco depuis sa chaise de bureau.

- Mais tout le monde s'en soucie Draco ! Répliqua Blaise. Ce jeu rythme nos vies sentimentales depuis la quatrième année !

- Autrement dit, depuis que Blaise a découvert que la taille de son pénis était bien au-dessus de la moyenne et qu'il se devait d'en profiter, ajouta Théo.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Nott, le contra Blaise. Je savais, dès l'âge de huit ans, que la taille de mon pénis était au-dessus de la moyenne.

- Prétentieux, murmura Pansy, tandis qu'Harry et Draco ricanait.

- Tout ça pour dire Draco, que tu ne peux pas refuser de participer au pari, ça ferait de toi le perdant par forfait…

- Peut-être qu'il sait que de toute façon il serait quand même le perdant, glissa Harry, certain d'énerver son meilleur ami.

- Sache, Potter, que je ne perds jamais ! Je relève le défi. Et je pari même que je mettrai quelqu'un dans mon lit avant que tu ais finit de faire la cour à ta stupide fausse blonde !

- Très bien. Je suppose que personne d'autre ne comptait rechigner ? Lança Zabini.

Seul le silence lui répondit, jusqu'à ce que Daphné décide d'y mettre son grain de sel.

- J'accepte de participer, mais il faut adapter les règles. On le fait chaque année. Disons qu'en plus de mettre quelqu'un dans son lit, il faudra également sortir avec cette personne. Autrement dit, la dernière personne en couple, a perdu.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! S'offusqua Blaise.

- Moi ça me va, s'empressa de déclarer Pansy.

- Moi aussi, dit Thédore.

- J'en suis, ajouta Draco.

- Harry va refuser, décréta Blaise. Il ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres de toute façon.

- Sache Blaise, que Ethan m'intéresse bien en dehors du pari. Et que ce jeu ne change en rien le désir que j'avais de sortir avec lui. C'était déjà le cas avant.

Blaise se vit obligé d'abdiquer, se sentant mis en difficulté par la nouvelle règle, tandis que Pansy vit passer dans le regard de Draco, suite aux paroles d'Harry, de la colère, certes, mais également un éclair de déception, et d'inquiétude, peut-être.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Non mais tu te rends compte Harry, que si j'élimine de mon choix mes meilleurs amis, qui soit dit en passant sont un peu trop Serpentard, les seuls Sang-pur de notre année qu'il me reste sont Ronald Weasley et Neville Longdubat ! Je veux mourir ! Gémit Pansy alors qu'elle se rendait, en compagnie d'Harry, à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Le brun ne put s'empêche de rire, imaginant son amie sortant avec l'un des deux.

- Et si tu baissais un peu tes exigences hein ? Je veux dire un sang-mêlé, c'est très bien aussi. Et puis, au cas où, Neville est devenu plutôt sexy…, constata Harry.

- Peut-être, mais il reste Neville ! Et puis je le déteste. Et ce sentiment est d'ailleurs réciproque. En plus, il paraît qu'il fricote avec Abbot !

Harry haussa les épaules. Il s'intéressait bien peu à la vie sentimentale des autres, contrairement à Pansy qui, en compagnie de Daphné, adorait partir à la recherche des petits détails croustillants sur les vies privées des autres élèves de Poudlard.

- Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas pris Ethan. Je me serais contenté de lui, même s'il est plus jeune que nous…

- Techniquement, je n'ai encore rien pris du tout, la corrigea Harry, provoquant le rire de son amie, et puis c'est lui qui est venu me trouver.

- Oui, mais tu ne t'en plains pas !

- Regarde ces fesses ne serait-ce que cinq minutes Pansy, tu comprendras pourquoi je ne me plains pas.

Pansy et Harry échangèrent un regard complice avant de se mettre à rire.

Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à la grande salle lorsqu'ils croisèrent les Gryffondors de leur année. Hermione leur fit un signe de la main, qu'Harry s'empressa de lui renvoyé tandis que Pansy se contentait de lui faire un demi-sourire.

Ron, lui, semblait surpris de voir Harry, cela se lisait sur son visage.

- Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur la figure Ron ? Interrogea Harry.

- Quoi ? Oh…, heu non ! Je suis juste étonné de te voir ici.

- Pourquoi ? La Grande Salle est à tout le monde non ? De plus, je ne rate jamais le petit déjeuner.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je pensais… En vérité, on pensait tous que tu serais avec Malefoy.

- Draco doit déjà être en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, il se lève toujours avant moi.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerai, déclara Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez à la fin ? S'impatienta Pansy.

- Montre leur Dean, dit Ron.

Dean s'avança vers Harry et lui tendit le journal qu'il tenait dans les mains, la tête baissée. Harry remarqua que Dean Thomas fuyait son regard.

Il comprit vite pourquoi. Une photo de la famille Malefoy faisait la une de la gazette du sorcier et le journal titrait « **Le procès tant attendu des derniers mangemorts encore en liberté** »

Harry sentit la colère monter, mais il se força tout de même à lire l'article, Pansy faisant de même par-dessus son épaule.

' _La décision est tombée hier dans la soirée, le procès des membres de la famille Malefoy aura lieu d'ici moins d'un mois. Alors que tout le monde s'étonnait que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, considérés comme les plus fidèles serviteurs de Vous-savez-qui, n'aient toujours pas été jugés, le juge Pierce, spécialisé dans les affaires de la Grande Guerre (Voir encadré page 4) a fixé la date hier, aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure. Bien que celle-ci ne soit pas connu du public afin d'éviter les émeutes que cela pourrait créer aux alentours du ministère le Jour-J, nous savons de source sûre que l'attente jusqu'au procès n'excèdera pas un mois._

_Cette information, diffusée très largement depuis hier soir a déjà fait des centaines de ravis. « Je n'y croyais plus. C'est inespéré. J'attends ce procès depuis tellement longtemps. Les Malefoy ont participés au massacre de ma famille et j'espère que pour ça, ainsi que pour toutes leurs autres victimes, ils recevront le baiser du Détraqueur », nous a déclarer une sorcière du nom de Amanda Carroll, dont la famille avait été massacrée en avril dernier par un groupe de Mangemorts, car ils avaient refusés de se soumettre (Voir le livre __Ces familles décimées par la Grande Guerre__ de Emile Oakby)._

_Cependant, certains s'étonnent que ce procès ne concerne pas le fils des deux mangemorts, Draco Malefoy. En effet, jugé trop jeune et influençable au moment des faits, il a été gracié par le ministre de la magie au lendemain de la Guerre. Décision qui, à l'époque déjà, n'avait pas fait l'unanimité « Draco Malefoy n'était pas trop jeune lorsqu'il a décidé de suivre ses parents et de se rallier à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ni même lorsqu'il a tué des innocents, je ne vois pas pourquoi il est alors trop jeune pour être jugé » nous disais, lorsque cette nouvelle a été rendue publique, une jeune née-moldu du nom de Camilla Beckett. Un autre témoin, désireux de rester anonyme, nous a même avoué qu'il avait peur pour ses enfants qui se voient « obligés de côtoyer Draco Malefoy tous les jours à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard ». Il nous a également fait part de son obstination à se rendre chaque jour avec quelques-unes de ses connaissances devant le Manoir Malefoy afin de faire savoir aux accusés qu'ils « n'oubliaient pas ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir durant de longs mois ». Quant à savoir si cette pratique se rattachait à du harcèlement, il nous a simplement dit qu'il imaginait mal des mangemorts appeler les Aurors à l'aide pour les défendre «d'honnêtes citoyens »._

_En attendant d'en savoir plus, vous pourrez trouver en page 2 & 3 un résumé des faits exacts repprochés à la famille Malefoy et en page 4 & 5 un point sur le travail qu'effectuent depuis de longs mois le département de la Justice Magique et le Comité de défense du ministère de la magie.'_

Les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent sur le journal, tandis que le visage de Pansy se crispait.

- Enfoirés, marmonna le brun.

- Putains d'enfoirés, le corrigea Pansy.

- Je... On pensait que tu le savais, déclara Ron. Désolé.

- Va le voir Harry. Il ne laissera rentrer personne à part toi de toute façon. Je te couvre auprès de MacGo, murmura Pansy.

Harry hocha la tête et son amie déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle avait la larme à l'œil lorsqu'elle murmura un « merci » aux Gryffondors avant de disparaitre dans la Grande Salle.

.

- Dégage de là Potter ! S'exclama Draco, enfouie sous ses couvertures, quand Harry pénétra dans sa chambre.

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres du brun. Il savait que Draco réagirait de cette façon.

- Oh allez Draco, les gens du ministère sont des enfoirés, les gens de la Gazette sont des enfoirés. Tu le sais, je le sais, tout le monde le sait !

- Peut-être, mais tout le monde continue quand même de lire ce torchon. Torchon qui fait clairement de la lignée Malefoy, une lignée de tueurs fous à lier. Bien que pour mon père, ça ne soit pas totalement faux.

Harry s'approcha du lit de Draco et tira la couverture d'un coup sec, dévoilant le corps du blond, seulement recouvert d'un pantalon de pyjama en soie.

- Soit tu laisses tout le monde croire que ce stupide article dit la vérité, soit tu montres, une fois de plus, à tout le monde, à quel point les Malefoy sont supérieurs au reste de la Terre.

Draco émit une sorte de grognement.

- Draco…

- C'est plus compliqué que ça Harry bordel. La Gazette du Sorcier est peut-être un journal dont je ne me servirais même pas pour essuyer du vomi, mais c'est un journal qui a toujours une certaine crédibilité auprès du monde sorcier. C'est le journal que TOUT LE MONDE lit ! Et le problème c'est aussi ce qui y est dit. Des gens croient que je suis un putain de TUEUR ! Des gens, dont les enfants sont à Poudlard, assurent qu'ils ont peur de se trouver dans la même école que moi. Ces mêmes gens n'ont même pas honte de dire qu'ils harcèlent ma famille depuis près de trois mois maintenant. Je n'ose même pas appeler ma mère par Cheminette… Elle va en crever Harry. L'opinion publique va avoir raison de la grande et belle Narcissa Malefoy, et elle crever, seule, dans son manoir. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que, dans quelques jours, la Gazette nous apprenne que ma mère a lancé un Avada à mon père avant de mettre le feu au Manoir. Elle ne le supportera pas. Elle est déjà à moitié morte. Et moi… Moi je ne peux absolument rien faire.

Draco était désormais assis sur son lit, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Paradoxalement, c'était le genre de réaction qu'Harry souhaitait. Il voulait que Draco sorte de ses gonds, parce qu'il n'y avait toujours que comme ça qu'il arrivait à avancer. Son ami fonctionnait de cette manière et Harry avait appris à savoir taper exactement où il fallait pour le faire réagir, au fil des années passées à ses côtés.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait dû, sans s'en rendre compte, sourire très légèrement, parce que Draco lui lança un regard assassin.

- T'es qu'un con Harry. Ça te fait bander de me voir insulter tout le monde, y compris toi ? Ça t'excites de me voir pleurer ? Lui lança le blond.

- C'est toujours plus agréable que de te voir allongé, à moitié mort, sur ce lit.

- Salopard ! S'exclama Draco avant de lancer son oreiller sur son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Harry, ignorant l'insulte de son ami.

- La ferme ! Sors d'ici immédiatement et laisse-moi déprimer en paix, tu seras adorable !

Harry vint s'assoir au pied du lit et lâcha un soupir désespéré.

- Draco, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'aurais que quelques mots à dire au ministre pour qu'ils vous laissent tranquilles. Je ne peux rien faire pour ton père, évidemment, mais je pourrais vous aider, ta mère et toi. Ta mère ne mérite pas de souffrir autant. Elle m'a sauvé la vie Draco, et je suis prêt à faire jouer cela en sa faveur !

- Harry ! S'énerva Draco, je suis prêt à sortir de ce lit, à m'habiller et à aller en cours toute la journée en faisant comme si de rien n'était, mais il est hors de question que tu te mêles de cette histoire ! Tu m'entends ? Hors de question !

- C'est comme tu voudras Draco…

- Oh, non, non, non ! Je te connais Harry Potter. Tu as un don pour toujours fourrer ton gros nez dans les affaires des autres. Et je ne veux pas que tu interviennes. Sous aucun prétexte. Tu laisses cette affaire où elle est. S'il te plait.

- D'accord, d'accord, déclara Harry qui était bien obligé de s'avouer vaincu pour le moment.

- Merci. Bien, maintenant je vais sortir de mon lit, me préparer, ensuite j'appellerai ma mère par cheminette et lorsque j'aurais fini, je te rejoindrai en cours.

- Pansy a dit qu'elle nous couvrait, je pourrais tout aussi bien…

- Merci Harry, mais j'ai besoin de faire ça seul.

- Comme tu voudras…

- Oh et Harry ! L'appela Draco, alors qu'il avait presque atteint la porte de la chambre, merci. Pour tout ça, tu sais. J'ai un peu trop tendance à me lamenter ces derniers temps et tu sais exactement comment agir avec moi, alors…

- Tais-toi Draco, être trop gentil va t'écorcher la bouche. Dépêche-toi de venir en cours, je n'hésiterai pas à venir te chercher de manière beaucoup moins douce si ce n'est pas le cas !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_« Ethan,_

_J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas aller boire un verre avec toi ce samedi. Je ne suis pas sûr de te recroiser d'ici là, alors je préfère te prévenir grâce à ce petit mot. J'ai un imprévu et, bien que l'idée ne m'enchante pas, je dois vraiment annuler ce rendez-vous. Rassure toi, ce n'est que partie remise (du moins je l'espère !).Tout dépend désormais de toi et de ta capacité à me pardonner. Sache tout de même que l'idée que tu viennes me frotter le dos ne m'a pas quitté depuis notre rencontre de l'autre matin !_

_Je te souhaite malgré tout une sortie agréable à Pré-au-Lard. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry. »_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Ces conditions ne sont pas négociables, déclara Harry avant de s'appuyer complètement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Monsieur Potter, vous comprenez bien que nous ne pouvons traiter chaque procès selon votre bon vouloir, tenta de lui expliquer l'homme en charge des procès liés aux crimes de la Grande Guerre.

- Dîtes moi honnêtement monsieur… Pierce, commença Harry en faisant mine de regarder le nom écrit sur la robe du sorcier qui lui faisait face, est-ce que je suis souvent intervenu dans les procès dont vous avez la charge ?

Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, le juge Pierce du bien admettre le contraire.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord, reprit Harry. Dans ce cas j'aimerais que vous fassiez un geste. De plus, n'oubliez pas que ma demande est tout à fait justifiée, je m'appuie sur des preuves solides, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

- Je suis bien obligé de l'admettre, mais vous rendez-vous compte de ce que le nom de Malefoy rappelle chez les victimes de la Guerre ?

- Ne commencez pas avec ça. Nous sommes tous des victimes de la guerre. Narcissa Malefoy et son fils Draco autant que vous et moi. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils ont été amenés à vivre durant cette guerre. Nous n'avons en aucun cas le droit de les juger.

- Vous devez bien admettre Monsieur Potter, qu'ils sont moins à plaindre que les parents des familles qui ont été torturées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Savez-vous ce que je déteste plus que tout Monsieur Pierce ? demanda Harry qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

- Non.

- Les personnes qui n'osent pas mettre un nom sur leurs peurs. Voldemort nous a quittés. Définitivement. J'y ai veillé. Quant aux familles torturées par ce même Voldemort, je pense que la famille Malefoy en fait entièrement partie.

Le juge Pierce ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Ne laissa échapper aucun son. Il était sous le choc.

- J'avais à peine un an lorsque j'ai été amené à affronter Voldemort pour la première fois et onze la deuxième. Draco Malefoy fait partit de la génération de la Grande Guerre comme vous vous plaisez à l'appeler dans la presse, au même titre que moi-même ou que l'ensemble de mes camarades de Poudlard. Ainsi, je trouve inacceptable qu'il ait à souffrir, en plus de tout le reste, de l'emprisonnement, voire de l'exécution de sa mère qui, soit dit en passant, m'a sauvé la vie.

- Monsieur Potter, vous savez tout comme moi que le problème n'est pas là, déclara le juge qui commençait, lui aussi, à perdre patience.

- Et bien justement, non. S'il n'est pas là, je ne vois pas où peut être le « problème », comme vous dîtes si bien.

- L'opinion publique Monsieur Potter, veut voir la famille Malefoy condamnée. Vous avez lu l'article paru dans la Gazette. Et si Draco Malefoy n'aura pas à répondre de ses crimes devant la Justice, il ne peut en être de même pour ses parents.

Harry laissa échapper un rire froid.

- L'opinion publique monsieur Pierce ? C'est donc ça le problème dont vous me parlez ? Seriez-vous en train de me parler de sortes de quotas ? Si c'est le cas je suis sûr que la presse et l'opinion publique en question serait ravie de savoir comment vous traitez vos procès…

- Vous n'oseriez pas…, murmura le juge Pierce.

- Je vais me gêner ! Vous êtes au courant, n'est-ce pas, que je suis très ami avec Luna Lovegood, dont le père dirige « Le Chicaneur » ? Je ne pense rien vous apprendre non plus si je vous dis que « La Gazette du Sorcier » a perdu une grande partie de sa crédibilité aussi bien avant que pendant la guerre. Tout le monde sait désormais qu'elle n'est plus la source d'informations écrites la plus fiable. Imaginez l'impact qu'aurait une interview du Sauveur à propos de vos quotas. Très peu de personnes ont été tout à fait honnêtes pendant la Guerre et tout le monde déteste la délation. Imaginez donc un peu la réaction de l'opinion publique après ça…

- Je pense que j'ai saisi le message, marmonna le juge.

- Je suis ravi que nous ayons trouvé un terrain d'entente dans ce cas-là, déclara Harry avant de tendre sa main au juge. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé cette entrevue et nous nous reverrons au procès de Narcissa Malefoy, ajouta-t-il, montrant ainsi au juge qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber.

Le brun se leva ensuite doucement et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Vous ne pourrez pas toujours protéger les Malefoy Monsieur Potter, cru bon d'ajouter le juge. Un jour où l'autre ces mangemorts devront payer pour leurs crimes.

Harry se retourna, plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa vers le juge.

- Faîtes attention aux menaces que vous proférez Monsieur le juge. Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous faire perdre votre poste en quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise au fil du temps, c'est que vous, les gens du ministère, ne pourrez jamais m'atteindre. Quoi que vous fassiez. J'ai le soutient de votre fameuse Opinion publique. Et devinez qui me l'a fait comprendre, justement ? Vous avez tout juste, Draco Malefoy lui-même. Par ailleurs, je suis prêt à tout pour défendre les gens que j'aime. A tout ! Vous m'entendez ? lui demanda Harry qui avait haussé la voix sans réellement le vouloir.

Le juge hocha la tête et Harry quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Une fois dehors il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait douté d'y arriver, pendant un instant. Bien sûr Draco lui avait interdit d'intervenir, mais il savait aussi que le blond ne supporterait pas que sa mère soit envoyée en prison ou pire, reçoive le baiser du détraqueur. Cela le tuerait à petit feu.

De plus, il devait la vie à Narcissa Malefoy, et ça, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre, l'entrevue avait duré un peu plus d'une heure seulement. Avec un peu de chance, Draco ne remarquerait même pas son absence, croyant qu'il avait trainé à Pré-au-Lard. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les cheminées et, quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour à Poudlard, dans le bureau de la directrice qui, ce jour-là, lui avait donné l'autorisation exceptionnelle d'utiliser la cheminée de son bureau pour se rendre au ministère.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Draco ? S'étonna Harry en entrant dans la salle commune ce soir-là.

- Oh mais voilà le grand Harry Potter ! S'exclama le blond avant de se lever en titubant sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de la pièce, Harry aperçu une bouteille de whisky pur feu, vide, au pied du canapé sur lequel se trouvait Draco quelques instants plus tôt.

- Draco qu'est-ce que…, commença Harry.

- Je t'avais dit de rien faire Harry. Je t'avais dit de me laisser me débrouiller tout seul, pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours. Mais non ! Le grand Harry Potter ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Il faut toujours que tu fourres ton gros nez partout où tu vas ! Merde Harry. Merde !

Draco était à présent tout près de son camarade, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que le brun remarqua que le visage de son interlocuteur était couvert de larmes.

- Tu fais chier Harry, ajouta encore Draco.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? demanda le brun en passant sa main sur la joue de Draco.

- Je sais que tu es allé au ministère Harry Putain ! Je sais aussi ce que tu es allé y faire. Je te l'avais interdit ! Je t'avais ordonné, non, pire, je t'avais supplié de ne pas intervenir.

Harry passa sa main sur son propre visage. Il avait espéré que Draco ne serait pas au courant de sa visite au juge Pierce. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Et le pire, c'est que le blond avait raison. Il avait supplié Harry de ne rien faire, et Harry avait juré. Il avait menti. Et n'avait aucune excuse.

- Tu sais ce que m'a dit mon père, cet homme si doux et généreux, cet été Potter ? demanda Draco en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Le brun fit non de la tête.

- Il m'a dit… Putain, il m'a dit que j'allais finir comme lui. Et, parmi toutes les horreurs et insultes qu'il aurait pu proférer à mon encontre, aucune ne m'a fait plus mal que celle-ci. Il ne m'a pas souvent adressé la parole. Mis à part pour ça…

- Il ment Draco, s'empressa de déclarer Harry en caressant doucement la joue de son meilleur ami. Tu n'es pas lui, et tu le sais.

Draco laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Quand mon père a rencontré ce taré de Voldemort, il a agi exactement de la même façon que moi avec toi pendant plusieurs années. Il s'est placé sous sa protection. La protection d'un sorcier plus fort que lui. Un sorcier qui pouvait le protéger s'il avait le moindre problème. Et c'est ce que Tom Jédusor a fait. Il a protégé mon père, tout comme toi tu cherches à me protéger en ce moment. Et mon enfoiré de père lui a toujours été reconnaissant. Toujours. Et c'est cette satané reconnaissance qui, même lorsque Voldemort s'en est pris à moi, a poussé mon père à se taire. Lucius Malefoy a eu peur, bien sûr, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, mais il a surtout trainé sa reconnaissance jusqu'à la mort de son protecteur. Et je vais finir comme lui. Soumis, à la botte d'un sorcier plus fort que moi. A la botte du grand, du magnifique, Harry Potter !

Harry se tenait juste devant son meilleur ami, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Draco pouvait ressentir ce genre de chose. Il pensait que Draco ne voulait pas de son aide par simple orgueil, mais en réalité il avait peur. Peur de finir un jour comme son père. Peur de devoir lui être éternellement reconnaissant.

- Tu sais que je ne te demanderai jamais rien Draco. Jamais. Je ne fais pas ça pour ça, je ne suis pas Voldemort. Et tu n'es pas ton père.

- Peut-être, mais moi je saurai. Et c'est déjà bien trop.

- Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que… Je ne pensais pas que je te faisais autant de mal. Je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je n'ai toujours voulu que t'aider, et visiblement je m'y suis mal prit. Alors je m'excuse. Et je te promets de ne plus jamais refaire ce genre de chose sans avoir eu ton accord avant.

- Et cette promesse Harry, est-ce que tu vas la tenir ?

- Je… Je vais tout faire pour. Mais tu es mon ami Draco. Et je tiens à toi. Je veux seulement t'aider, comme toi aussi tu l'as fait des dizaines de fois. Je n'ai jamais pensé t'être supérieur, loin de là…

Draco hocha la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur un des nombreux fauteuils en cuir de la salle commune, et Harry suivit son geste.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le brun posa une question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Comment se fait-il que la salle commune soit vide ?

- Blaise et Pansy ont dit à tout le monde d'aller se coucher quand ils ont vu que j'avais une bouteille de Pur Feu à mon retour de Pré-au-lard. Et il faut croire que j'impose encore une certaine crainte, puisque tout le monde est parti.

Harry rigola légèrement.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller nous coucher ? Je pense qu'on a tous les deux eu une longue journée, finit par proposer le brun.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Dans ton lit ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comme en troisième année, déclara Harry.

- Quand tu avais peur de Sirius, rappela Draco.

Harry sourit. Et, lentement, il attrapa la main de son ami et ils firent le chemin qu'ils avaient fait tant de fois, jusqu'aux dortoirs. Draco emprunta l'un des pyjamas trop larges, mais pas assez long, d'Harry et ce dernier agrandi son lit magiquement. Ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, comme lors de leurs premières années à Poudlard. La colère était passée. Pour aujourd'hui. Et Harry se plu à penser que bientôt tout irait mieux.

.

.

**A suivre…**

**.**

**.**

P.S. : Oui, je suis un peu moqueuse dans ce chapitre. Ouh comme c'est mal.

(Les vacances ne me réussissent pas, vous avez raison !)


	5. ILLUSION

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **5 Juillet 2012._ Honte à moi._

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres. Pour ce chapitre il s'agit de « Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ».

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serrer la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **1 mois et 9 jours. De pire en pire. Mais vous m'aimez, vous me pardonnez hein ? COMMENT CA NON ?

N'importe quoi. Ce chapitre est long. 28 pages Word. Non, je ne me vante pas. Je ne me plains pas non plus. J'constate. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour vous pondre ce chapitre. (De façon imagé, je n'ai évidemment pas littéralement pondu ce… Bref, parlons d'autre chose !). Il est là, tout beau (ou presque, je me relirai pour les fautes, toussa toussa !), je suis assez contente du résultat. J'peux avouer que ce tome m'a un peu torturé, mais je suis arrivée au bout. Arrêter de vous plaindre, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus rapide à arriver ET je pense publier le tome 4 en deux parties histoire que vous ayez moins à attendre. Par contre ne m'en demander pas plus, après j'aurais l'impression de devenir gentille et ça m'énerverait !

Bonne lecture les Loulous (Plus kitch tu meurs) et j'espère que ce LONG chapitre vous plaira.

P.S. : Hé vous avez vu ? J'ai répondu aux reviews ! (Oui je sais, vous êtes plus qu'impressionnés !)

Chansons qui me trottent dans la tête:

_Sumertime Sadness_** – Lana Del Rey ; **_All Apologies_** – Nirvana ; **_The Passenger_** – Trainspotting Soundtrack ; **_The only living boy in new york_** - Simon and Garfunkel ; **_Every Breath you Take -_** Police**

.

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**.**

**Vicky :** Ou la fille qui écrit les reviews les plus longues du monde. Et qui en plus en a mis deux. En plus ce qui est bien quand je mets du temps à publier, c'est que c'est doublement bandant. Je les lis une fois, c'est trop bon. Et au moment d'y répondre, je relis et c'est toujours aussi bien. MERCI. C'est vrai que Harry est tellement mieux en bad boy ! (même si c'est une pute, HAHA) Pour ce qui est de l'alternance des chapitres, je sais ce que tu en penses depuis le tout début (petite privilégiée va !) et je sais aussi où vont toutes tes préférences (c'est fou comme je commence à te connaître maintenant :P), saches que c'est pour toi que je le publie aujourd'hui, je me suis juste défoncée pour le finir à temps (Est-ce que je ne suis pas genre hyper gentille avec toi en ce moment ? Bref tu verras en plus il y a une sorte de micro-cadeau dans ce chapitre. Pour le dessin tu sais. Et puis parce que d'une certaine façon je t'envoie de l'affection à travers Blaise et Draco, ce qui est carrément cool, j'aimerais bien être à ta place. Et je sais que là tu te demandes trop ce que j'ai bien pu faire et qu'tu te demandes si ma réponse est encore longue. ET BIEN OUI !) & il est là. J'espère qu'il te plaira, surtout quand on sait comme j'en ai chié. Bon par contre t'as osé citer Ed… Edw… AH je n'arrive même pas à dire son nom. Bon, le mec qui brille, dans une review. L'horreur. Mais je te pardonne parce que c'est toi. J'espère que tu as réussi à exterminé ce fameux moustique, et te fais des millions de bisous. Of course !

.

**Juliette :** Demandé si gentiment, la voilà. Peut-être un peu tard, mais elle est là quand même !

_._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre V. ILLUSION**

Nom féminin singulier

« 1. Perception faussée par une raison quelconque. 2. Apparences trompeuses, en dehors de la réalité. »

Ou

**Leur troisième année**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ce soir-là, sur Magnolia Crescent, un garçon de treize ans aux cheveux noirs indomptables, donna un coup de pied dans un énorme caillou qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il se sentait terriblement stupide. Ce soir-là Harry Potter avait fait une énorme bêtise. Enorme, oui, mais aussi tout à fait particulière, pas le genre de bêtises que faisaient les autres gamins de treize ans, loin de là. On ne l'avait pas trouvé en train de fumer de la marijuana caché au fond de son jardin, il n'était pas rentré ivre à la maison pour la première fois et il n'avait même pas été trouvé dans une position compromettante avec une jeune fille de bonne famille, non, ce soir-là, Harry avait fait gonfler la tante Marge comme un ballon. Elle avait d'ailleurs tellement gonflée qu'elle s'était envolée par la fenêtre.

Il s'était ensuite sauvé de chez son oncle et sa tante, ses tuteurs légaux, afin de pousser la bêtise dans ses retranchements, et il se retrouvait maintenant seul, dans la rue, paniqué. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, et il en aurait presque pleuré.

Harry se serait certainement allé à désespérer si, à cet instant précis, il n'avait pas entendu un bruit suspect derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement, baguette magique sorti, mais il ne voyait strictement rien.

_« -Lumos, marmonna-t-il. »_

La rue s'illumina alors presque immédiatement et là, un peu plus loin, _« Harry distingua alors une silhouette massive dotée de grands yeux scintillants. _

_Harry recula d'un pas, trébucha contre sa valise et perdit l'équilibre. »_

C'est donc assis dans le caniveau qu'Harry fit sa rencontre suivante, au cours de cette soirée plus qu'étrange. Un immense bus violet venait de stopper sa course juste devant ses pieds. Harry se frotta vivement les yeux histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais non, puisqu'un jeune homme aux oreilles largement décollées sortit du bus et lança d'une voix forte et claire :

_« - Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur cette…_

_[…]_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? S'étonna Stan, d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de professionnel._

_- Je suis tombé, dit Harry._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?_

_- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répliqua Harry, agacé. »_

Le dénommé Stan haussa les épaules, il avait l'air bien peu intéressé par ce que lui disait Harry, en réalité. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il devait monter dans le bus et, une fois que Harry lui eut donné les onze mornilles nécessaires pour effectuer le trajet jusqu'à Londres, le jeune contrôleur lui fit signe de s'accrocher. L'étudiant comprit vite pourquoi. Le bus démarra et Harry fut propulsé au fond de l'engin.

Comme s'il avait de nouveau onze ans et qu'il redécouvrait la magie, Harry se pinça discrètement le bras, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Après, comment tout ceci était possible ? Pourquoi les moldus ne les voyaient-ils pas ? Comment les autres sorciers présents dans le Magicobus arrivaient-ils à dormir si profondément ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait-il parlé de ce moyen de transport avant ? Il avait beau s'y être doucement habitué, il eut soudain conscience que la magie l'étonnerait toujours.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Et Fudge ne t'a pas fait un sermon ? S'étonna Draco alors qu'il montait dans le train en compagnie d'Harry qui lui contait le moment où il avait fait gonfler la tante Marge.

- Non, il a juste dit en riant : « Voyons mon garçon, nous n'allons pas te punir pour une petite chose comme ça ! », répondit Harry.

- Hum, c'est très étrange si tu veux mon avis, commença Draco alors qu'ils partaient à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre. Je veux dire, je suis heureux qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé, mais quand on connait Fudge, ça cache quelque chose.

- C'est drôle que tu me dises ça, parce qu'Arthur Weasley semblait très étonné, lui aussi, lorsque je l'ai croisé au Chaudron baveur.

- Ca me tue d'être d'accord avec un Weasley, mais vois-tu Fudge est tellement paniqué par la concurrence que pour lui, tous les moyens sont bons pour éloigner les sorciers plus forts que lui. Ou qui pourrait le devenir. Comme toi.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il était perplexe. D'un côté, bien sûr, il était ravi qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé bien qu'il ait fait usage de la magie en dehors de l'école, mais en même temps il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser que c'était étrange.

- Blaise ! S'écria Draco, alors que celui-ci arrivait en face, en compagnie de Théodore.

- Draco, répondit ce dernier, Potter. Alors on cherche un compartiment ?

- Brillante déduction, répondit le blond, sarcastique.

- Et bien n'allez pas par-là, on en vient et c'est plein de Gryffondors. J'ai même vu Weasley exposer l'article de journal aux yeux de tous. Tu sais, celui que je t'ai fait parvenir pendant les vacances !

Draco afficha un sourire en coin.

- Quel crétin, marmonna-t-il. Bon et bien venez, on a qu'à se mettre ici, on ne trouvera pas mieux si vous voulez mon avis, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant un compartiment où se trouvait déjà un homme endormi contre la fenêtre.

- Qui est ce type ? Murmura Blaise, on dirait un mendiant. Vous avez vu ses habits ?

- Blaise ! Il pourrait t'entendre, s'offusqua Harry. Tu ne réfléchis pas ou quoi ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu souris aussi bêtement ?

- Harry, je pense que Blaise a quelque chose à nous raconter, déclara Théodore qui ouvrait enfin la bouche. Il est comme ça depuis que je l'ai trouvé sur le quai.

- Exact, confirma le métis, mais avant je veux être sûr que cet homme soit bien endormi. Eh oh ! Dit-il d'une voix forte pour voir si l'homme en question se réveillait.

- Il est professeur, dit Draco en fixant sa valise. Le professeur R.J. Lupin.

- Fort intéressant. Ceci dit, il dort et c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors, vos vacances ?

- Plutôt bonne, répondit Théo. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black quitte Azkaban. J'ai cru que mes parents allaient avoir une attaque. Ils ne sortaient plus, mon père était constamment sur le qui-vive, parlait des heures par cheminette et des gens bizarres sont venus chez moi. J'ai d'ailleurs vu ton père Draco.

L'intéressé hocha la tête. A peu de choses près, il avait vécu le même été que son ami. Dès le moment où Sirius Black avait réussi à fuir de la prison d'Azkaban, son père était entré dans un grand état de stress. Quant à sa mère, n'en parlons pas. Sirius était un de ses cousins. Ses parents avaient eu peur qu'on les accuse d'avoir aidé d'une quelconque manière le criminel à s'échapper. De plus, son père savait que si les Aurors venaient fouiller chez lui ils n'y trouveraient pas Sirius Black mais bien d'autres choses qui pourraient intéresser le ministère.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil la réaction d'Harry. Celui-ci semblait s'y intéresser tout en paraissant assez distant. Draco ne savait pas exactement ce que son ami avait entendu dire à propos de Sirius Black. En arrivant à la gare, il avait aperçu Harry parler avec le père Weasley. Il était certainement au courant qu'il devait faire attention. Que Sirius Black représentait un grand danger, mais il ne savait certainement pas à quel point. Cette année ne serait sans doute pas encore de tout repos.

- Et toi Harry ? Demanda Théo, sortant Draco de ses pensées.

- Et bien j'ai passé un été plutôt classique. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse gonfler la sœur de mon oncle comme un ballon. Ensuite j'ai finis mes vacances au Chaudron Baveur…

- Ca va finir par devenir une habitude, pourquoi ne pas directement racheter cet hôtel miteux ? Se moqua Blaise.

- J'y suis toujours mieux que chez mon oncle et ma tante, déclara Harry, pensif. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de…

- Blaise putain arrête ça ! Le coupa Draco. Excuse-moi Harry, mais voir Blaise sourire niaisement de cette façon est vraiment insupportable. Est-ce que tu vas nous dire ce qui te rend si stupide ?

Blaise sourit de plus belle.

- Très bien, vous êtes correctement assis sur vos sièges ?

- Tu vois bien que oui, répondit Théo. Arrête donc de tourner autour du pot comme ça ! Ce que tu peux être énervant.

- Très bien, très bien. Draco, tu te rappelles sans doute de Victoria, celle qui t'avais donné ton premier baiser lorsqu'on était en première année, la meilleure amie de ma cousine qui est avec elle à Beauxbâton ?

- Hum…

- Et bien, elle est venue chez moi cet été.

- Et ? Insista Draco alors que Théodore et Harry buvait les paroles de Blaise.

- Et, disons qu'elle a perdu ses inhibitions…

- Viens-en directement au fait, marmonna Draco qui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, craignait d'être jaloux de ce qui allait suivre.

- Elle m'a fait une pipe, déclara finalement Blaise, rayonnant.

Le visage d'Harry prit alors une teinte rouge, tandis que Théodore écarquillait les yeux et que Draco feignait l'indifférence.

- Et c'était vraiment très agréable, cru bon d'ajouter le métis.

- Et qui comptes-tu impressionner avec ça ? Maugréa Draco.

- Et à qui comptes-tu faire croire que ça ne t'impressionne pas ? Répliqua Blaise.

Le blond se mit à bouder dans son coin, alors que Théodore buvait les paroles de Blaise et qu'Harry semblait dépassé par les évènements.

Evidemment, il lui arrivait de s'intéresser aux filles. Et même d'en trouver certaines jolies, mais jamais il n'avait réellement pensé à l'aspect sexuel d'une relation. Il se trouvait bien trop jeune, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le point de vue de Blaise. Est-ce qu'il aimerait qu'une fille lui fasse ce genre de chose ? Peut-être… Certainement, même. Mais il n'aurait jamais l'audace de son ami pour ces trucs-là, il était bien plus réservé.

Enfin, la conversation prit une autre direction et Blaise et Théodore parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant que Draco se terrait dans le mutisme et qu'Harry somnolait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Quand, plusieurs heures plus tard Blaise remit le sujet sur le tapis, Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- Arrête un peu de vanter, déclara-t-il soudainement, coupant court à la somnolence d'Harry, tu sais très bien que je peux avoir Pansy dans mon lit quand je veux.

Blaise haussa les épaules, affichant toujours un sourire rêveur, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Draco. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à provoquer son camarade lorsque le train s'arrêta brusquement.

- Est-ce qu'on est déjà arrivé ? Demanda Théodore.

- Bien sûr que non, le voyage aurait été bien trop court. C'est impossible, répondit Draco. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe…

_« Puis, toutes le lampes s'éteignirent d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans la totale obscurité. »_

Des exclamations commencèrent à se faire entendre dans le train, des étudiants sortant de leur compartiment pour voir ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Puis ce fut au tour des quatre Serpentards de s'inquiéter de la situation et le brouhaha ambiant réveilla le professeur Lupin, avec qui ils partageaient leur compartiment. Ce dernier leur intima de se taire et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte du compartiment. _« Mais la porte s'ouvrit avant que le professeur ait eu le temps de l'atteindre. Debout dans l'encadrement, éclairé par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grand qu'il touchait presque le plafond. Harry baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau […] Alors, venus de très loin, il entendit de terribles hurlements, des cris terrifiés, implorants. Son premier mouvement fut de se porter au secours de la personne qui hurlait ainsi, mais lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, il s'aperçut qu'il était paralysé… Un brouillard blanc, épais, l'enveloppait, s'insinuait en lui… »_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je pense que tu es le garçon le plus malchanceux que je connaisse, déclara Blaise en riant alors qu'il regagnait la salle commune en compagnie d'Harry, Pansy et Théodore après leur premier cours de divination.

- Ravi de pouvoir t'amuser Blaise, maugréa le brun à la cicatrice. Pour ma part, je trouve ça tout sauf amusant. Cette prof est complètement cinglée. Je ne veux plus jamais retourner en divination.

- Oh Harry, tu dois bien avouer que c'était amusant. Surtout lorsque Blaise a confondu le Sinistros avec un postiche ! Ajouta Théodore qui devait se tenir le ventre tellement il riait.

Harry afficha une mine boudeuse, copiée sur celle que Draco arborait parfois et pénétra dans la salle commune en colère. Là, il se laissa tomber sur une des grands canapés où se trouvait justement Draco, qui avait choisi de suivre le cours d'Arithmancie. Les trois autres les rejoignirent bientôt en riant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Draco.

- Oh Draco, Harry chéri est en grand danger ! C'est terrible, déclara Blaise, riant toujours.

- Est-ce que tu t'es… ? Commença le blond d'une voix inquiète.

- Encore évanoui à la vue d'un détraqueur ? Non ! Répondit Harry, visiblement très irrité.

- C'est bien pire que ça, Harry a le Sinistros !

- Le Sinistros ? Alors elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux ? Quelle vieille folle ! S'exclama Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea son meilleur ami alors que les trois autres riaient de plus belle.

- Et bien, c'est une des raisons qui faisaient que mon père préférait que je choisisse l'arithmancie à la divination. Parait-il qu'à chaque début d'année, elle prédit la mort de quelqu'un. Je pensais bien que ça serait toi, après tout elle ne prend pas tellement de risque en disant cela étant donné que tu te mets toujours en danger, mais le Sinistros, elle ne manque pas de culot ! Et où l'a-t-elle vu ?

- Dans ses feuilles de thé, déclara Pansy qui regardait Draco amoureusement.

- C'est absurde, conclut Draco, rendant un sourire gêné à la jeune fille.

- Granger en a fait tomber sa tasse, ajouta Théo.

- Et ça, c'est encore plus absurde. Granger ne peut pas suivre le cours de divination…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien tout simplement parce qu'elle en cour d'arithmancie avec moi, à moins qu'elle ait le pouvoir de se dédoubler.

- Mais Draco, je t'assure que…

- Tais-toi Pansy. Je ne te pensais pourtant pas aussi stupide ! La coupa le blond, d'une voix froide.

Vexée, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond, et parti, les larmes aux yeux, vers son dortoir, en oubliant même son sac de cours dans la salle commune.

- T'es dur avec elle, déclara Blaise en la regardant partir. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est attachée à toi et que toute remarque de ta part lui fait un mal de chien.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller la rejoindre, répliqua froidement le blond.

Lassé par ce début de dispute, Harry se leva et annonça aux autres qu'il n'avait pas faim, et qu'il allait se coucher, épuisé par la journée. C'était faux évidemment, mais leur sens de l'amitié poussa les trois autres à faire comme s'ils y croyaient.

En réalité, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Non pas qu'il croit vraiment en cette science inexacte qu'était la divination, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par les révélations qu'avait fait Trelawney. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer encore une année à fuir la mort, comme cela avait été le cas au cours de ses première et seconde années. Tout cela ajouté au problème « Sirius Black » ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas réellement compris ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Arthur Weasley à la gare le jour du départ du Poudlard express. C'était seulement la seconde fois qu'il voyait cet homme, et il lui avait semblé à la fois terriblement inquiet mais également trop dans la retenu. Il lui avait dit de faire attention à ce Black sans pour autant lui expliquer les raisons de ce danger éminent. Après tout, il n'était certainement pas le seul serviteur de Voldemort à être en liberté à l'heure actuelle, et en plus il était recherché dans tout le pays, pourquoi Harry devrait-il s'inquiéter plus que ça ? A moins que Black ne se soit enfuit dans le seul but de le tuer…

Le brun frissonna à cette idée. Quand est-ce que tout ceci prendrait fin ?

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit sans pourtant parvenir à trouver le sommeil, Harry eut la surprise de voir Draco tirer doucement les rideaux qui l'entouraient.

- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? demanda doucement ce dernier.

Harry haussa les épaules, incertain. Est-ce qu'il pouvait parler de sa peur à Draco ? Risquait-il un fiasco similaire à ce qu'il c'était passé l'année précédente ?

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Demanda le blond en se glissant dans les draps de son ami.

- Je… En réalité je pense à… C'est que… Sirius Black, finit par lâcher Harry.

- Oh…

- En toute honnêteté Draco est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est enfuit d'Azkaban pour me retrouver et me tuer ?

Draco réfléchit quelques instants, puis décida de répondre, comme le lui avait demandé Harry, en toute honnêteté.

- Et bien je… Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas en être totalement sûr, mais il y a de fortes chances, oui.

Le brun poussa un profond soupir.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait attendu tout ce temps, juste pour me retrouver ? Treize ans. Juste pour venger son maître.

- La magie noire rend fou énormément de gens Harry, constata Draco qui semblait, lui aussi, pensif.

- Je suis donc en danger. Encore une fois. On veut ma mort une fois de plus…

- Sauf que cette fois c'est différent Harry. La menace est clairement localisée. Si ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a accepté la présence des détranqueurs, c'est uniquement pour que tu sois en sécurité. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Certain. Maintenant, dors, ordonna Draco.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Bientôt, Draco sentit la respiration de son ami devenir régulière et il se laissa allé à contempler son visage. Même endormi, Harry avait l'air soucieux. Ils n'avaient que treize ans, cependant, certains évènements les avaient fait, l'un comme l'autre, grandir bien trop vite.

Il pensa à se lever pour rejoindre son lit, mais il remarqua qu'Harry tenait fermement son haut de pyjama. Draco soupira, de toute façon il n'était pas sûr qu'il en aurait eu la force.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

' _Draco,_

_On m'a rapporté hier une étrange histoire selon laquelle tu te serais fait attaquer par un hippogriffe durant le cours, si nous pouvons l'appeler ainsi, de ce stupide demi-géant qu'est Rubeus Hagrid. Puis-je savoir, si cette histoire se révèle être vraie, pourquoi tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler ? Serais-tu assez bête pour penser que cela n'est pas grave ? N'as-tu pas conscience que cela pourrait permettre de mettre fin à la déchéance de Poudlard et d'éloigner enfin Dumbledore, pour notre bien à tous ?_

_J'attends tes explications au plus vite et j'espère qu'elles sauront satisfaire ma curiosité._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Lucius Malefoy._'

.

Les doigts de Draco froissèrent la feuille qu'il tenait en main dès qu'il fut arrivé à la fin de la lettre. Comment son père avait-il donc pu être au courant pour cette histoire ? Il avait presque du supplier Dumbledore et Pomfresh pour qu'ils ne préviennent pas ses parents et cette affaire reste au sein de l'école. Vraisemblablement quelqu'un avait parlé. Mais qui ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui tendit la lettre de son père et retourna à ses pensées.

Deux jours plus tôt, lors du premier cours de soin aux créatures magiques, ce stupide Hagrid avait trouvé intelligent de poser Harry sur le dos de Buck, un hippogriffe, et de permettre à la classe entière de voir leur camarade risquer la mort lorsque cette bestiole avait décidé de s'envoler. Pris d'une rage sans nom, Draco s'était attaqué à Hagrid, lui faisant comprendre à quel point il le trouvait stupide et irresponsable. Malheureusement pour lui, à son retour, l'hippogriffe s'était senti menacé et avait donné un coup au blond, lui cassant le bras.

Grâce à la magie, tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais souvenir quelques heures plus tard, et Draco avait décidé de n'y porter aucune importance, notamment parce qu'il savait à quel point Harry appréciait Hagrid. Mais il fallait croire que son père n'était pas de cet avis.

- Merde. Comment est-il au courant ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne sache rien, je savais qu'il réagirait comme ça. Et maintenant il ne va plus me lâcher avec cette histoire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va faire ?

- On le saura bien assez vite, si tu veux mon avis. Et à mon avis cela ne présage rien de bon.

Harry regarda sa tartine d'un air maussade. Il n'avait plus faim. Ce début d'année était vraiment le pire qu'il ait connu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Et alors là il avait des dizaines, qu'est-ce que je dis, des centaines de sortes de bonbons différents. J'ai dépensé une partie de mon argent de poche là-bas, j'ai aussi acheté de nouvelles plumes et…

- Ferme-là un peu Nott. Essaye donc de ne pas être aussi égoïste, marmonna Draco alors que l'autre racontait leur virée à Pré-au-lard à Harry.

Théodore ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, sans pour autant avoir émis le moindre son. Draco avait peut-être raison, il mettait sans doute un peu trop d'enthousiasme à raconter leur virée à Harry qui avait dû rester à Poudlard, faute d'autorisation de sortie.

- Désolé, murmura le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez amusé. Je… Je vais me préparer pour le banquet de ce soir !

Harry disparu avant que qui que ce soit n'ai le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

- Bravo Théodore, dans le genre « Je mets les pieds dans le chaudron » tu ne pouvais pas mieux faire.

- Ce n'est quand même pas notre faute si Potter a dû rester ici, s'exclama Blaise des friandises plein la bouche.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en rajouter, répondit froidement Pansy qui était resté silencieuse jusque-là. Vous êtes tellement stupides ! Ajouta-t-elle. Je vais voir si Harry a besoin d'aide pour choisir la robe qu'il va mettre ce soir.

Blaise ignora la jeune fille alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Attention Draco, on croirait que Pansy te délaisse pour Potter, se moqua le métis.

.

- Harry, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Hein ? Oh je sais encore m'habiller seul Pansy, merci, répondit le brun en souriant.

- Je… J'ai acheté cette plume en sucre à Pré-au-lard, déclara la jeune fille en sortant la confiserie de sa poche. Je voulais l'offrir à Draco, mais j'ai pensé qu'elle te ferait certainement plus plaisir qu'à lui.

Harry lança un regard septique à sa camarade.

- Oh, ça ne fait pas de toi ma roue de secours hein, c'est juste que… Il est parfois si méchant avec moi. Et toi tu es tout le temps si gentil. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui et je… Tu sais je ne suis pas si stupide que vous semblez le penser… Et je, hum… Je suis contente qu'on soit amis, toi et moi.

Le jeune homme se mit à fixer Pansy. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui disait tout ça finalement. Il l'appréciait. Evidemment. Et lui aussi était très heureux d'être son ami, mais pourquoi prenait-elle la peine de lui faire une pseudo-déclaration d'amitié ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la jeune fille enchaîna :

- C'est juste que je sais que tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment n'est pas facile pour toi et je veux que tu saches que… Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi drôle que Blaise et Théodore, et je sais que je compte moins pour toi que Draco, mais si tu as envie de parler avec une personne dotée de cette part d'intelligence qui est typiquement féminine, je suis là.

- Je… Merci Pansy. J'y penserais.

- D'accord. Bon et bien je vais te laisser, ajouta la petite brune avant de déposer la plume en sucre sur le lit et de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Pansy attend ! Est-ce que tu pourrais euh… m'aider avec ce fichu nœud de cravate ?

- Soit bien attentif Potter, je ne compte pas devenir ton elfe de maison ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

La Pansy sentimentale avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, cependant Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Qu'elle existait. Et qu'elle serait là pour lui quand il en aurait besoin. Il remercia silencieusement Merlin de lui avoir fait croiser la route de la jeune fille.

.

- Je crois que je vais faire une crise de foie, se lamenta Blaise alors que la joyeuse bande de Serpentard retournait à la salle commune après le banquet.

-Ça t'apprendra à avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre, lui envoya Théodore.

- Il n'y a pas que ça que j'ai de plus gros que…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le coupa Pansy en voyant un attroupement devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Personne ne rentre hurlait Montague, l'un des préfets. Snape a dit qu'on devait tous retourner dans la grande salle. Immédiatement !

Tout le monde tentait de s'approcher de l'entrée de la salle commune pour voir ce qui pouvait bien bloquer le passage. A force de coup de coudes, Harry finit par apercevoir le mur qui cachait de l'entrée de la salle commune, mais il n'y avait apparemment rien d'anormal. Pourquoi, alors, était-il interdit aux Serpentards de rejoindre leur dortoir ?

- Bon, quelqu'un a essayé de rentrer par effraction dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. En attendant que le château ne soit fouillé vous vous rendez tous dans la grande salle. IMMEDIATEMENT, déclara Snape, d'une voix glaciale, sortant de Merlin seul savait où.

Contrairement aux suppliques de Montague, l'ordre de Snape eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur les étudiants qui se rendirent, presque silencieusement, dans la grande salle.

- Je suis sûr que vous aimeriez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ricana Peeves en apparaissant derrière eux. Surtout toi, Harry Potter !

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que … ? Commença Harry.

Mais il ne finit pas sa question. Au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait pertinemment qui avait tenté d'entrée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il espérait se tromper, mais il savait qu'il y avait bien peu de chances pour que cela arrive.

- Peeves ! L'interpela Dumbledore qui revenait en courant des étages, et donc très probablement de la salle commune des rouge et or, est-ce que tu as vu qui a fait ça ?

Le fantôme arrêta immédiatement de ricaner, n'osant se moquer du directeur.

_« - Oh oui Monsieur le chef des Professeurs, répondit Peeves avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à jeter une grosse bombe. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer. [Il s'est très certainement trompé de salle commune. Il devait croire que Potter était dans la même maison que ses défunts parents…]_

_Peeves fit une cabriole et sourit à Dumbledore en regardant à travers ses propres jambes. Puis, après un instant de silence, il ajouta :_

_- Quel mauvais caractère il a, ce Sirius Black ! »_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Draco ? S'exclama Severus, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici par Merlin ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus stupide à faire alors que Sirius Black a pénétré dans l'école i peine quelques jours ? Tu passes trop de temps avec Potter, semblerait-il…

- Oh s'il te plait, à d'autres, répondit sarcastiquement Draco. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire croire que Black est entré dans l'école tout seul.

Severus émit un grognement avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau et de faire signe à son filleul d'entrer.

- Fais vite s'il te plait, demanda le professeur, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Fatigué ? Il faut dire qu'assurer les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal en plus des cours de Potions, ça fait beaucoup. Besoin d'argent ?

Snape se raidit.

- Pas de ça avec moi Draco, je ne suis pas l'un de tes petits camarades. Lupin a été malade, je l'ai remplacé, un point c'est tout.

- Et tu as fait ça parce que c'est un de tes grands amis, c'est ça ? Se moqua le jeune blond.

- J'ai fait ça parce que Dumbledore m'a dit de le faire. Un point c'est tout. Et maintenant occupes-toi de tes affaires. Tu dois bien savoir à quel point je déteste les fouineurs, non ?

- Il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça, et je découvrirai ce que c'est !

- Voyez-vous ça… Et est-ce qu'il y a une vraie raison à ta présence ici ou bien tu es venu uniquement pour me montrer ta magnifique imitation de Granger ?

Draco ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Son parrain était si mauvais. Il avait forcément quelque chose à cacher, et le fait que Draco s'y intéresse semblait l'énerver au plus haut point. Raison de plus pour tenter d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé par où était entré Black ?

- Draco, n'as-tu pas écouté ce qu'a dit le directeur ? Nous ne savons pas encore pas où il est rentré, mais nous continuons de chercher. Et nous trouverons.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais j'avais pensé que peut-être tu savais quelque chose d'autre…, lança Draco, préférant laisser sa phrase en suspens.

- Oh… Et bien, non. Je ne sais rien du plus. Es-tu inquiet ? Demanda Severus, perdant un peu de sa colère.

- A vrai dire, moi ça va. Mais c'est Harry. Potter, se corrigea-t-il presque immédiatement en voyant le regard désespéré de son parrain. Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de lui, mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Et ses deux premières années ont déjà été assez désastreuses comme ça. En ce moment il est complètement paniqué et…

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Il lui arrive, très souvent, de me demander de dormir avec lui. Parce qu'il a peur d'être tout seul. Il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si, cette fois-ci, Black parvenait à entrer dans le bon dortoir.

- Est-ce qu'il parvient quand même à dormir ?

- Et bien il… Il lui arrive de se réveiller la nuit en tremblant. Et je crois que, paradoxalement, la présence des détraqueurs ne le rassure aucunement. Il est beaucoup plus touché que les autres.

Snape hocha la tête. Il avait cru comprendre qu'Harry entendait les cris d'agonie de sa mère. Tout comme lui se revoyait serrer le corps froid de Lilly Evans Potter dans ses bras le soir où il l'avait trouvé morte.

- Je pense que Potter va revenir un peu plus souvent en retenue avec moi. Ainsi tu auras du temps pour toi, et je pourrai le surveiller à ma guise. Il serait bête que le petit protégé de Dumbledore nous claque dans les bras.

Draco parut un peu réticent, mais finit par se plier à la volonté de son parrain. Après cet arrangement, et une promesse de le tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles, Severus réussit à se débarrasser de Draco et pu ainsi réfléchir tranquillement à la situation.

Bien-sûr il n'avouerait jamais que s'il prenait Harry en retenue, c'était avant tout pour veiller pour lui, comme il l'avait promis au directeur, car même s'il jouait l'indifférent, en vérité la façon dont Sirius Black était parvenu à entrer dans l'école, le préoccupait à un point inimaginable.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? Demanda Théodore en enfilant sa veste.

Harry, qui était allongé de tout son long sur son lit, la tête enfouie sous son oreiller, marmonna quelque chose d'absolument incompréhensible.

- Pardon ?

- J'essaye de m'étouffer avec mon oreiller, répéta, plus clairement Harry, se relevant à moitié.

- Rien que ça !

Le brun hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

- Qu'est-ce que fabrique Potter ? Demanda, quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise alors qu'il pénétrait dans le dortoir en compagnie de Draco, Crabe et Goyle.

- Il semblerait qu'il essaye de s'étouffer avec son oreiller…, répondit Théodore en reprenant les mots de son camarade.

- Ne te rates pas alors, dit Blaise en ricanant, parce que sinon Snape serait capable de venir t'achever pour être arrivé en retard à sa retenue.

- Merci Blaise de me rappeler à quel point ma vie est un desastre. Est-ce que tu veux me rappeler aussi que je me suis évanoui lors du dernier match de Quidditch ce qui, en plus de me ridiculiser, m'a mis dans une position de danger de mort vis-à-vis de Flint et que je n'ai désormais plus de balai, que je ne peux pas aller à Pré-au-lard, fait que je commençais à accepter jusqu'à ce que notre cher professeur de Potion décide que ce serait l'occasion idéale pour me coller une bonne partie de l'après-midi ?

- Je voulais, mais à priori tu le fais déjà très bien tout seul.

- Parfois je me dis que je préfèrerais presque que Sirius Black me trouve et me réduise en cendre. Ce serait moins douloureux, déclara Harry, la mine défaite, en sortant de son lit.

- Ne dis pas de conneries, répliqua Draco d'une voix froide.

- Je plaisantais.

- Ca n'a rien de drôle. Surtout la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry vexé du sous-entendu, lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami avant de sortir de son lit. Il enfila ses chaussures dans le silence le plus complet et sortit, d'un pas rapide, du dortoir, sans un regard de plus pour ses camarades.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les cachots, en prenant bien soin d'éviter Flint, qui lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'il s'était passé lors du dernier match de Quidditch. Comme s'il était fautif de sa sensibilité face aux détraqueurs. Evidemment, il aurait préféré ressentir une sorte de vague de froid, comme la plupart de ses camarades, et ne pas entendre ces horribles cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que cela devienne insupportable et qu'il perde connaissance.

.

- Vous êtes en retard Potter, dit froidement Snape lorsque le jeune homme arriva devant son bureau.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accroché au mur et vit, avec surprise, la grande aiguille avancer de près de dix minutes d'un coup. Quand son regard se posa de nouveau sur son professeur, celui-ci affichait un sourire mauvais.

- Je… Je suis désolé professeur…

- Je n'ai rien à faire de vos excuses. Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos camarades de retenue, aujourd'hui vous nettoierez les chaudrons des premières années. Rien de bien nouveau pour vous, ceci-dit. Dépêchez-vous !

Harry sursauta, puis fila rejoindre ses « camarades de retenue » comme les avaient appelé Snape. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit les jumeaux Weasley qui le regardaient arriver en souriant.

- Harry !

- Comment vas-tu …

- … depuis la dernière fois ?

- Et bien comme quelqu'un en retenue. Je pourrais, clairement, aller mieux.

- De toute évidence.

- Nous avons appris pour ton balai…

- … Nous sommes vraiment désolés.

- Ah… Euh, ce n'est rien. Enfin, je fais avec, ce n'est pas…

- Peut-être, mais doublé au fait que Snape te prive d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard, ça commence à faire beaucoup je suppose.

- Et bien en réalité, je ne vais pas à Pré-au-lard. Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de sortie signée alors ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi.

- Vraiment ? S'exclamèrent les jumeaux, en chœur.

- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il faudrait remédier à ça Georges ?

- Oh si certainement Fred. Tu penses qu'il est temps ?

- Nous la connaissons par cœur de toute façon.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est un peu notre petit bébé. Je me rappelle encore du jour où nous l'avons trouvé.

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'être sentimental. Et puis je sûr qu'Harry ne rechignerait pas à nous la prêter si on la lui demandait dans les années à venir.

- Oui, tu as raison. Alors c'est décidé ?

- Et bien si ça te va…

- Evidemment que ça me va.

- Excusez-moi mais… De quoi est-ce que vous parlez exactement ? Les interrompit Harry, un peu dépassé par la conversation des jumeaux.

- Nous avons quelque chose pour toi Harry. En l'honneur de nos longues heures de retenues communes. Mais avant, finissons de récurer ces chaudrons.

Harry hocha la tête, ne comprenant toujours rien à la conversation des jumeaux, mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas leur faire confiance ?

.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, Fred et Georges emmenèrent Harry dans un coin sombre du château et lui tendirent ce que le jeune homme pensa d'abord être un vieux bout de parchemin. Mais après quelques explications, il comprit que ce que les jumeaux Weasley venaient de mettre entre ses mains était en réalité un véritable trésor. Et c'est Georges qui commença à le faire rêver. _« Il sortit sa baguette et effleura le parchemin en récitant :_

_- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

_Aussitôt, de petits traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Les traits se rejoignirent, se croisèrent, s'étendirent aux quatre coins du parchemin. Puis des mots través d'une grande écriture ronde à l'encre verte apparurent en haut du document :_

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_Spécialistes en assistance_

_Aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_Sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR »_

- C'est… C'est Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Finit par demander Harry en regardant la carte qui venait d'apparaître sur le parchemin anciennement vierge.

- Exact, répondirent les jumeaux en chœur.

- Et ici, ici et là se trouvent des passages secrets permettant de se rendre à Pré-au-lard, ajouta Georges en pointant différents points sur la carte.

- Cependant, nous ne pouvons que te conseiller celui dont l'entrée est située derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. Les deux autres sont inutilisables. Quant aux autres que tu peux apercevoir sur la carte, Rusard les connait.

- Par Merlin, c'est incroyable.

Fred et Georges se lancèrent un regard entendu pendant qu'Harry continuait d'examiner la carte.

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- Et bien disons que lorsque tu auras acheté quelques bonbons chez Honeydukes, nous serons quittes.

_« - N'oublie pas d'effacer la carte après chaque usage [par contre]_

_- Sinon, tout le monde pourra la lire, avertit Fred._

_- Il suffit de lui donner un coup de baguette magique en prononçant la formule « Méfait accompli ! » et le parchemin redeviendra vierge. »_

Harry fixa de nouveau son regard sur la carte, et quand il releva la tête, les jumeaux avaient disparus. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea ensuite vers le passage secret indiqué par Fred et Georges, direction Pré-au-lard, sans encore savoir qu'il allait très bientôt le regretter.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco sentit immédiatement, bien qu'il ne puisse le voir, le corps d'Harry se tendre contre le sien.

Ils n'auraient pas dû être là, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il le savait. Depuis le début. Depuis qu'il avait vu Harry débarqué à Pré-au-lard grâce, à priori, aux jumeaux Weasley. Le sentiment n'avait fait que de s'accroitre au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et avait trouvé son paroxysme lorsque Pansy et lui avaient dû pousser Harry sous une table des Trois Balais pour ne pas qu'il soit vu par MacGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et Fudge. Ensuite ils avaient été, bien contre leur volonté, témoins des échanges des quatre adultes en ce qui concernaient Sirius Black. Draco, bien qu'il soit incapable de voir son ami, savait qu'il n'en perdait pas une miette, et avait tout de suite eut peur de ce qui pourrait être révélé. Et il venait tout juste d'avoir la preuve qu'il avait bien fait de s'inquiéter. En effet, Madame Rosmerta venait d'évoquer avec nostalgie les longues heures qu'avaient passées dans son bar Sirius Black et James Potter, les meilleurs amis du monde, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

Draco était au courant de cette amitié qui avait été celle des deux garçons durant leur adolescence, mais n'avait pas jugé utile d'en parler à Harry, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter encore plus. A son grand désespoir, Draco était pratiquement sûr que le pire restait à venir.

_« - On aurait dit que Black et Potter étaient deux frères ! Intervint le professeur Flitwick. Absolument inséparables !_

_- Sans aucun doute, dit Fudge. […] Black était témoin au mariage de James et Lily. Et c'est lui qui a été le parrain d'Harry. Harry ne sait rien de tout cela, bien sûr. Vous imaginez l'effet que ça lui ferait ?_

_- Parce que Black s'est associé à Vous-Savez-Qui ? Chuchota Madame Rosmerta._

_- Encore pire, ma chère Rosmerta… »_

Draco sursauta. Pire ? Quelque chose de pire était-il réellement possible ?

A côte de lui, Pansy Parkinson semblait plus que perplexe. Draco la vit jeter un coup d'œil sous la table. Il savait que, tout comme lui, elle cherchait à savoir où se trouvait exactement Harry. Pansy ne connaissait peut-être pas autant de détail de l'histoire que Draco, mais elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que tout ça n'apporterait définitivement rien de bon. Le mieux à faire était encore de récupérer Harry, retrouver Blaise et Théodore et rentrer au château le plus vite possible.

Alors que le blond passait bêtement sa main sous la table, brassant l'air dans l'espoir que sa paume se referme sur quelque chose de consistant tel que le corps d'Harry qu'il sentait encore contre lui quelques minutes plus tôt, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que racontait Fudge et Flitwick à propos du fonctionnement du sortilège de _Fidelitas_. Cependant, il stoppa toute action lorsque les paroles de Fudge atteignirent ses oreilles.

_« - Mais James Potter a insisté pour choisir Black comme Gardien du Secret ?_

_- En effet, soupira Fudge. Et à peine une semaine après que le sortilège de Fidelitas eut été pratiqué…_

_- Black les a trahis ? Dit Madame Rosmerta dans un souffle._

_- Exactement. Black s'est lassé de son rôle d'agent double, il était prêt à se déclarer ouvertement partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui et il semble qu'il avait prévu de le faire à la mort des Potter. […]_

_- Misérable traitre abject et répugnant ! s'exclama Hagrid d'une voix si forte que la moitié des clients interrompirent leurs conversations. »_

Pansy ne put retenir un petit cri désespéré. Elle croisa le regard de Draco et ils surent tous les deux qu'ils devaient retrouver leur camarade de classe le plus rapidement possible.

Malheureusement cette recherche se révéla bien infructueuse, permettant ainsi à Harry, où qu'il soit d'entendre les détails du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow par Black. Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils virent la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrir et se fermer sans que personne de visible n'y soit pour quelque chose, qu'ils comprirent que leur camarade avait quitté le bar.

.

- Est-ce que tu le savais ? Demanda Harry, sans même se retourner, devinant que Draco était la personne qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Harry…

- Est-ce que tu le savais ? Demanda à nouveau le brun, haussant la voix.

- Harry écoute-moi, je…

- Putain ! S'exclama Harry en se retournant si rapidement que Draco put n'effectuer aucun mouvement pour lui échapper, se retrouvant bientôt plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, Harry le tenant fermement par les épaules.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite Potter ! Déclara froidement le blond.

- Sinon quoi ? Le provoqua Harry. J'avais confiance en toi Draco. Je t'ai TOUT raconté. Toute mon incompréhension, et ma peur à propos de Black. Je me suis confié, et toi tu savais tout. Tu savais tout et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Harry resserra un peu sa poigne et Pansy, qui assistait à la scène, ne put retenir un léger cri.

- S'il te plait Harry, arrête-ça ! Supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Dit Harry qui ne pouvait se retenir de hurler désormais. Il a trahit mes parents. Il les a tué Draco. Et toi… Toi tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit !

Draco pouvait sentir la magie qui se dégageait de son camarade, cette magie qu'il ne contrôlait plus, sous l'effet de la colère. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était effrayé. Harry ne lui aurait certainement jamais fait de mal consciemment, mais dans l'état où il était, personne ne pouvait en être certain.

Et puis il avait peur que la scène qui se jouait en plein Pré-au-lard attire l'attention sur eux et plus précisément sur Harry qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là. Lui était plaqué contre un mur, Harry hurlait et Pansy, d'habitude si forte, pleurait à chaude larme en suppliant Harry de le lâcher. Draco soupçonnait la jeune file d'avoir été secouée par l'histoire qu'ils avaient entendue dans le bar. Evidemment, les parents de la jeune fille touchaient à la magie noire, comme la plupart des parents des élèves de Serpentards, mais Pansy n'avait jamais montré aucun intérêt pour ce genre de chose. Elle avait finalement un comportement et un état d'esprit semblables à celui de bien des autres jeunes filles dont les parents n'auraient rien à se repprocher. Pansy avait toujours été terrorisé, ou au moins dégoutée, par tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire et plus encore, à Voldemort.

- Harry, finit par déclarer Draco qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Je ne savais pas tout. Je… Oui, je savais que Black avait connu ton père à l'école, et j'avais de fortes suspicions sur le fait qu'il voulait te retrouver, en tant que partisan que Tu-sais-qui. Mais je ne savais pas pour le Fidelitas, et je ne savais pas non plus qu'il avait trahit tes parents. D'accord ?

Harry le fixait sans rien dire ou faire. Il semblait perdu. Il avait ce regard, exprimant tristesse, colère et incompréhension, qu'il avait souvent lorsqu'il demandait à Draco s'il voulait bien dormir avec lui. Il avait ce regard-là, aussi, quand il se réveillait le matin et qu'il avait fait des cauchemars pendant la nuit, s'agitant et parlant parfois dans son sommeil. Il avait eu le même regard en première année, après leur bizutage et en deuxième année quand il avait pensé pouvoir être l'héritier de Serpentard qui provoquait toutes ces attaques dans l'école.

- Lâche-moi maintenant.

A la surprise de Draco, Harry obéit. Il retira ses mains et laissa son camarade glisser légèrement contre le mur. Pansy essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter de pleurer, tandis que le brun allait s'assoir un peu plus loin, sans un regard pour ses amis.

- Draco, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Pansy.

- Je…

- Ah bah vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Blaise en bousculant légèrement la jeune fille. Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? On dirait que vous venez de voir un Loup-Garou !

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas Potter là-bas, ajouta Théodore. Il n'est pas censé ne pas pouvoir venir ici ? Et, mais Pansy… Tu pleures ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? S'exclama Blaise. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette magie autour de nous, c'est légèrement angoissant…

- C'est la magie de Potter, lâcha Draco. Et si vous voulez mon avis on devrait certainement attendre un peu avant de l'approcher. Il pourrait nous blesser sans le vouloir.

- Sa magie ?

- Oui, crétin ! Dit Pansy. La même que tu utilises petit, avant même d'avoir conscience de tes pouvoirs, tu peux réparer tes jouets préférés, ou faire venir des choses à toi. En grandissant, c'est beaucoup plus rare, contrôler notre magie est ce qu'on nous apprend à l'école, mais ça arrive parfois au contact de tes émotions les plus fortes. C'est le cas pour Potter…

- Magnifique imitation de la Sang-de-Bourbe, se moqua Blaise. Moi qui pensait que quelqu'un t'avait fait du mal Pansy, j'ai visiblement eut tort de m'inquiéter pour toi !

- Il est si énervé que Potter pourrait certainement nous tuer par accident.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

- Pourrait-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda soudain Théodore, un peu dépassé par la situation.

- Attendons d'abord qu'il se calme. Ensuite, nous en parlerons. Je pense que… Je pense qu'Harry risque d'avoir besoin de nous dans les temps qui vont venir…, déclara Draco, tout en fixant son ami dont la colère ne semblait pas descendre d'un pouce.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

' _Harry,_

_Je suppose que quand tu liras ce mot, je serais déjà parti et que, ta colère n'ayant pas diminué, tu ne te seras pas lever pour me dire au revoir et me souhaiter de bonnes vacances. _

_Je veux que tu saches que je n'étais vraiment pas au courant pour le sort de Fidelitas et que j'aurais aimé que ta première sortie à Pré-au-lard se passe tout à fait différemment. Je sais que tu m'en veux, et je le comprends mais j'ose espérer que les deux prochaines semaines te permettront de réfléchir et de comprendre pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte. Nous pourrons en parler à mon retour._

_Sais-tu que j'ai l'impression d'être un Poufsouffle en écrivant cette stupide lettre ? C'est ridicule. Finalement tu te rendras vite compte que j'ai raison. Comme toujours._

_J'aurais aimé te faire promettre que tu ne feras rien de ridicule ou de dangereux pendant mon absence, mais je sais que cette tentative serait vaine, quoi qu'il arrive. A ton habitude, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête._

_Fais attention à toi, ne passe pas les vacances à penser à cette conversation entendue aux Trois Balais et passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Tu sais que si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'écrire, je te répondrai au plus vite. A très bientôt,_

_Draco Malfoy.'_

_._

Bien qu'il eut finit de lire le petit mot laissé par Draco, Harry contempla le bout de papier pendant de longues minutes. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Après tout, son ami n'avait aucune réelle raison de lui mentir, mais dans ce cas-là pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit concernant l'amitié entre son père et Black ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il apprenne ça la veille, à genoux sur le sol d'un bar de Pré-au-lard, caché sous s cape d'invisibilité ?

Il poussa un grognement. Le matin même, lorsqu'il avait entendu Draco et les autres se lever, finir de préparer leur valise et partir, il avait longuement hésité à se lever. Ils n'allaient pas se revoir pendant deux semaines, mais en même temps il était en colère. Certainement un peu vexé aussi. Du coup, son côté têtu l'avait emporté et il était resté couché. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et aurait adoré pouvoir aller voler un peu mais ce n'était plus possible depuis que son balai avait été réduit en miette. Il poussa un profond soupir, il s'agissait là d'un début de vacances des plus ennuyeux possible.

.

Un des principaux problèmes problème d'Harry, à savoir ne plus avoir de balai, disparu comme par magie le matin de Noël. Ce matin-là, ce fut Adam, un garçon de deuxième année qui vint le réveiller, excité comme une puce.

- Potter ! Potter lève-toi !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Adam ?

- Les… Les cadeaux de Noël, je crois que tu as reçu un balai !

Les yeux du brun, qui peinaient à s'ouvrir jusque-là, s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet du choc. Il sauta hors de son lit et suivit Adam hors du dortoir des garçons de troisième année, où il dormait seul depuis le début des vacances de Noël.

Une fois dans la salle commune, il se retint de pousser un cri de joie en voyant l'un de ses paquets qui ne dissimulait en rien ce qu'il contenait, à savoir, sans aucun doute, un balai de course. Il se jeta, à genoux, devant le paquet et arracha le papier cadeau. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du manche jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le nom qui y était gravé. « Eclair de feu ».

- Potter a eu un éclair de feu ! S'écria Clay, un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard.

- Attend un peu que Flint voit ça, il va ne pas en croire ses yeux !

- Potter, c'est un miracle. Qui t'a offert ça ?

- Je…, hésita Harry en regardant s'il trouvait la moindre carte. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Il n'y a pas de mot avec…

- Quoi ? S'étonna Adam. Oh et puis on s'en fiche. Ce qui compte c'est qu'avec ce balai, la coupe de Quidditch est à nous !

- Oh tais-toi Adam, tu n'y connais rien ! Est-ce que tu vas aller l'essayer ? Demanda Clay à Harry.

- Je… Je suppose, oui.

- Les gars venez, Potter va essayer son nouvel Eclair de feu !

Quelques cris se firent entendre dans la salle commune et la plupart des élèves qui étaient restés là pendant les vacances, se dirigèrent en courant vers leur dortoir afin de se préparer. Harry, lui, resta quelques minutes, indécis, à contempler son nouveau balai. Qui avait bien pu lui offrir un tel cadeau ? Il avait pensé un instant que cela avait pu être Draco, mais en voyant un paquet qui portait l'écriture fine de son ami, il sut que ce n'était certainement pas lui. Il décida finalement, qu'après tout, il aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard et qu'en attendant il se devait d'aller essayer son nouveau balai.

.

Alors qu'il se rendait sur le terrain de Quidditch, près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le professeur Lupin.

- Bonjour Harry, déclara, d'une voix calme, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Oh, mais je vois que tu as un nouveau balai, ajouta Lupin en voyant l'Eclair de feu qu'Harry tenait sous son bras.

- Ah, euh… Eh bien, oui il était parmi mes cadeaux ce matin. C'est… C'est un éclair de feu ! répondit l'adolescent, qui ne put retenir une pointe d'excitation.

- Voyez-vous ça. C'est un très bon balai, si je ne me trompe pas.

- Le meilleur, à l'heure actuelle.

- Oh et à qui dois-tu ce magnifique cadeau ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas… Il n'y avait pas de carte. Juste le balai, emballé dans du papier kraft. C'est tout.

- Comment ça pas de carte ? Tu veux dire que tu ignores totalement la provenance de ce balai ?

- C'est… C'est exact, répondit Harry, hésitant, car il sentait que cela inquiétait son professeur.

- Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas la moindre petite idée ? Ajouta Remus Lupin, qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

Harry garda le silence quelques minutes. Il s'était penché sur la question lorsqu'il avait découvert le balai, mais finalement il ne trouvait pas cela si grave. Pourquoi son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal semblait tellement préoccupé par la provenance de son balai ?

- N… Non, je ne sais pas.

- Un de tes amis n'auraient-ils pas voulu te faire plaisir après la destruction, bien malheureuse, du tien lors du dernier match de Quidditch ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup connaître les Serpentads professeur, ils prennent… Euh je veux dire, nous prenons un malin plaisir à faire de vous quelqu'un qui nous est redevable dès qu'il y a la moindre possibilité!

- Oh, oui, tu as tout à fait raison, dit le professeur Lupin en riant doucement alors que cette remarque semblait lui rappeler une anecdote quelconque.

Ils gardèrent ensuite le silence pendant quelques minutes avant que l'homme ne déclare :

- Je crains de devoir te briser le cœur, mais je vais certainement devoir te prendre ce balai pour qu'il soit analysé, tant que sa provenance ne peut être identifiée.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Bredouilla Harry.

- Harry, tu es un garçon intelligent, je pense que tu vois certainement où je veux en venir…, répondit le professeur d'une voix triste.

- Sirius Black, murmura l'adolescent. Vous croyez qu'il aurait ensorcelé ce balai pour me tuer ?

- C'est exactement ce que je pense. Surtout si l'on considère que sa dernière tentative a été un échec cuisant !

- Je suppose que dans ce cas-là, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, déclara Harry, penaud, en tendant le balai à son professeur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser aux recommandations que lui avait fait Draco avant de partir.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mon garçon, s'excusa Lupin, mais je pense que je pourrais trouver un autre moyen de t'occuper durant les vacances. Rien d'aussi amusant que de voler sur un balai, sans doute, mais… Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau à treize heures, tu veux bien ?

- Je… Je serai là professeur.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Harry ! S'exclama Draco en se levant de son lit dans un sursaut. Euh… Où est-ce que tu étais ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus calme, après s'être ressaisi.

- A la bibliothèque, répondit Harry d'une voix un peu plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. J'avais des devoirs à finir. Vous êtes arrivé il y a longtemps ?

- Une heure ou deux, dit Théodore à la place du blond. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Certainement moins bonnes que les vôtres.

Un silence suivi la déclaration d'Harry. Il n'avait pas voulu que leurs retrouvailles se passent de cette façon. En réalité, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir durant les deux semaines précédentes, la douleur était toujours présente, mais il s'était rendu compte que s'en prendre à ses amis de cette façon ne le ferait, en aucun cas, aller mieux. Il se sentit soudain stupide.

Théodore et Blaise lui avaient manqué. Et Pansy lui avait manqué. Et d'une certaine façon Grégory et Vincent lui avaient manqué eux aussi. Et Merlin comme Draco lui avait manqué.

- Tu veux aller te promener dans le parc ? Demanda Harry à son meilleur ami.

- Allons attraper une pneumonie, déclara le blond en attrapant sa cape d'hiver, ses gants et son écharpe.

Harry fit de même et ils quittèrent les cachots pour se rendre dans le parc du château. Le voyage se fit dans un silence qui, loin d'être gênant, était plutôt réconfortant. Harry avait appris, depuis très jeune, à garder ses sentiments pour lui chez les Dursley et il avait encore du mal parfois à les exprimer. Draco était, lui aussi, particulièrement pudique concernant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir dès qu'il s'agissait de ne pas les exagérer afin d'arriver à un quelconque avantage en sa faveur.

Une fois dehors, Harry prit son courage à demain et se lança :

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour ma réaction à Pré-au-lard et pour ne pas m'être levé pour vous dire au revoir. Et je suis désolé de la façon dont je viens tout juste de vous accueillir. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être désagréable parce que je suis blessé. Enfin théoriquement si puisque je suis un horrible Serpentard, mais ça me gêne quand même. Ce que j'ai appris sur Black m'a fait énormément de mal Draco. J'étais énervé, mais je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi et je regrette. Je crois juste que j'ai peur. Je suis terrifié par ce qu'un type comme Sirius Black pourrait faire pour se venger. J'ai paniqué. Et je t'accorde que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te faire une déclaration de Poufsouffle comme celle que tu viens de me faire Potter. Et ne comptes pas non plus sur moi pour m'excuser de m'être comporté comme un troll. J'aurais dû te parler de ce que je savais, mais je ne m'excuserai pas. Je suis un Malefoy.

- J'ai reçu un Eclair de Feu à Noël, déclara Harry le plus simplement du monde, comme si Draco et lui avait été en train de discuter de tout et de rien.

- Un Eclair de Feu ? S'exclama son camarade.

- Oui. Et comme il n'y avait pas de carte, ils pensent que c'est Black qui me l'a envoyé. Ce type veut ma mort. Et ça me terrorise. Je voulais te le dire, mais je m'étais comporté comme un imbécile…

- Nous nous étions comporté comme des imbéciles, le corrigea Draco.

- Des fois je voudrais juste être un garçon comme les autres, et pas le grand Harry Potter.

- Saches que ça te rendrait beaucoup moins intéressant, se moqua le blond.

- Tu es stupide.

- Tu as souri.

- Lupin m'apprend à faire des Patronus.

- Blaise a encore fait des trucs avec une fille. Il nous en a parlé pendant tout le voyage en train.

- Dumbledore a forcé Snape à porter un chapeau de Noël le 25. Du coup, il est partit avant le dessert.

- J'aurais être là pour voir ça !

- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là.

- Tu m'as manqué Harry.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Draco.

Ils se sourirent et même s'ils avaient encore un millier de chose à se dire, ils savaient que le pire était désormais derrière eux.

Ils venaient de passer outre leur plus grosse dispute.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Près de deux mois avaient passés depuis les vacances de Noël, et les choses avaient repris leurs cours pour le bonheur de chacun. Pourtant ce matin-là, Draco et Pansy étaient encore en plein désaccord alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentards.

- Puisque je te dis qu'elle suit le cours de divination ! Je ne suis pas stupide Draco. Je sais encore différencier Granger des autres élèves. De plus, Blaise, Théodore et Harry l'ont vu eux aussi !

- Mais Pansy ! Elle suit le cours d'arithmancie. Vu le nombre d'élèves que nous sommes, je ne peux pas me tromper. Or ces deux cours sont en même temps. C'est impossible !

- Aucun sort ne permet d'être à deux endroits en même temps, au moins là-dessus nous sommes d'accord.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un autre moyen ? Demanda Harry en croquant dans sa tartine. Quelque chose d'autre qu'un sort ?

- Potter, suivez-moi, déclara la froide de Snape dans leur dos.

- Hein ? Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Se lamenta Harry. Quoi que vous m'accusiez d'avoir fait, je suis innocent !

- Hum, on a quelque chose à se reprocher Potter ? Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air à l'aise. Je creuserais cela plus tard. En attendant, suivez-moi !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard désespéré à ses camarades avant de se lever, penaud, et de suivre son professeur. Celui-ci le mena jusqu'à l'infirmerie où les professeurs MacGonagall, Lupin et Dumbledore entouraient un lit où se trouvait Ron Weasley.

- Je vous assure que c'était lui, disait Ron au directeur. Il avait le même visage de fou-furieux que sur les photos de la gazette. Il était là, un couteau à la main et…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry.

- Il ne me semble pas qu'on vous ai demandé votre avis Potter !

- Severus, je vous en prie. Harry mon garçon, déclara le professeur Dumbledore, si tu es ici c'est parce que j'ai jugé que tu méritais d'être mis au courant et également parce que je souhaite que tu sois très prudent.

- Professeur, vous… Vous me faîtes un peu peur.

- Cette nuit, Black a attaqué Ron Weasley.

- Attaqué ? S'exclama le jeune homme.

- En réalité, Mr Weasley c'est réveillé juste à temps et ses cris ont fait fuir l'intrus, mais il n'empêche que Black se trouvait dans la tour Gryffondor hier soir et qu'il semblait à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou peut-être bien de quelqu'un, à savoir vous.

Harry déglutit bruyamment. C'était la deuxième fois que Black parvenait à pénétrer dans le château sans que personne ne sache comment.

- Professeur, ce n'est un secret pour personne que je suis à Serpentard, pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur la tour Gryffondor ?

- Harry, Sirius a été enfermé pendant très longtemps, déclara Lupin. Tes parents étaient à Gryffondor. Il suppose certainement que tu as suivi le même chemin.

- Mais… Il aurait… Il aurait pu tuer Ron par erreur ?

- J'ose espérer qu'il ne serait pas allé jusque-là, mais c'est une éventualité, en effet.

Indépendamment de sa volonté, le corps d'Harry se mit à trembler. Il avait peur. Et c'était un sentiment inexplicable. Il avait bien plus peur maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas le seul en danger. Bêtement, il avait toujours pensé qu'il était le seul en danger. Que si Black le retrouvait, il serait le seul à souffrir. Sauf que la réalité était tout autre et qu'actuellement elle lui sautait aux yeux. Il aurait pu tuer Ron par erreur, ou n'importe quel autre Gryffondor. Il pourrait tuer Draco, Blaise ou Pansy.

- Est-ce que ça va mon garçon ? Demanda Lupin qui n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux.

- Oui… Est-ce que je pourrais rester un peu ici ? S'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, déclara Dumbledore. Tu n'as qu'à tenir compagnie à Mr Weasley jusqu'au début des cours, ensuite Ronald devra se reposer, je crains qu'il n'ait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ça te convient ?

Harry hocha la tête et bientôt les professeurs prirent congés des deux adolescents. Harry et Ron restèrent de longues minutes sans rien se dire, puis Harry posa enfin la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Black est aussi effrayant en vrai qu'en photo ?

- Pire encore, marmonna Ron. Je suis courageux pourtant. Après tout, je ne suis pas à Gryffondor pour rien, mais s'en était trop pour moi. Il a l'air d'un fou furieux. Je pense qu'on m'a jeté un sort. D'abord Croûtard et maintenant ça…

- Croûtard ?

- Mon rat.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Le chat d'Hermione l'a attaqué. Je n'ai retrouvé que du sang sur le sol du dortoir. Je… C'était un vieux rat, il ne faisait pas grand-chose à part dormir et manger, mais je l'aimais quand même beaucoup. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà prévenu l'infirmière que si Hermione se présentait je ne voulais pas la voir. Elle a dit que de toute façon je ne resterais pas ici longtemps et que si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, je serais déjà hors de son infirmerie. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que j'ai failli mourir cette nuit !

Harry acquiesça mais préféra garder le silence. Il n'avait retenu que les premiers mots de Ron. Black était donc « Pire encore » que ce qu'il s'imaginait.

Un frisson parcouru son échine.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Snape, c'était à mourir de rire. Je donnerai ma baguette pour voir ça de nouveau, se moqua Harry.

- Je vénère les inventeurs de cette carte. Ils ont créés un objet qui a traité Snape de crétin. Ce sont des Dieux.

- J'aurais quand même apprécié que tu nous parles de cette carte avant que Lupin ne te la prenne, marmonna Blaise. Les possibilités étaient immenses… Si seulement je l'avais su dès la première fois où tu t'en es servi pour aller à Pré-au-lard, je serais resté ici pendant les vacances de Noël.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu veux dire par « possibilités immenses »…, décréta Draco. Moi ce que j'aimerais bien savoir c'est comment Lupin connait l'existence de cette carte.

Blaise, Théodore, Pansy, Daphné, Draco et Harry étaient assis dans le par cet profitaient des premiers rayons du soleil qui annonçaient le début du printemps. Harry leur racontait ce qu'il lui était arrivé suite à sa dernière escapade à Pré-au-lard.

- Evidemment Lupin était en colère, mais je n'arrive pas à regretter. Quand les mots « énorme » et « nez » se font écrits sur la carte, j'ai cru mourir de rire.

Ses camarades laissèrent tous échapper un léger rire, avant que Pansy, dont la tête reposait nonchalamment sur les genoux de Draco ne déclare, désignant du doigt la personne qui approchait d'eux :

- Granger !

- Qu'est-ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe nous veut ? S'énerva, immédiatement, Draco.

- Certainement parler à Harry chéri, se moqua Blaise qui ne digérait toujours pas le fait qu'Harry ait gardé l'existence de la carte du Maraudeur pour lui.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être lire ça, déclara Hermione en arrivant, ignorant parfaitement tous les membres du groupe de Serpentards, excepté Harry.

Harry attrapa le morceau de parchemin que lui tendait Hermione et se mit à le lire.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Nous avons perdu. J'ai eu l'autorisation de le ramener à Poudlard. La date de l'exécution sera bientôt fixée._

_Buck a beaucoup aimé Londres._

_Je n'oublierai pas toute l'aide que tu m'as apportée._

_Hagrid »_

Harry sentit son sœur se serrer à la lecture de ces mots. Lucius Malefoy avait porté plainte pour la blessure qu'avait faite Buck l'hippogriffe à son fils. Draco avait tenté de s'interposer mais son père n'avait rien voulu entendre. Quand Harry avait appris nouvelle, il avait promis à Hagrid de l'aider. Mais il faut croire qu'il avait finalement était trop occupé. Toute cette histoire avait fini par lui sortir de la tête, mais visiblement pas de celle d'Hermione qui, s'il en croyait le mot qu'il tenait entre les mains, était venu en aide au demi-géant.

- Je… Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

- Et bien il s'en doutait, je crois.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu. J'avais promis de l'aider, mais je…

- Il ne t'en veut pas tu sais. Il t'aime beaucoup. Je voulais juste que tu le saches pour être là, le moment venu.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Merci, Hermione.

- De rien.

- Oh et Hermione, est-ce que ça s'est arrangé entre Ron et toi ?

La jeune fille regarda autour d'eux, les autres Serpentards semblaient les ignorez totalement, mis à part Draco qui la fixait. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle avait l'air tout simplement épuisée.

- A plus tard Harry, murmura-t-elle avant de retourner vers le château.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- C'est une très mauvaise idée, j'en suis certain Harry.

- Chut ! Si tu veux nous faire repérer, tu t'y prends exactement de la bonne façon !

- Nous faire repérer ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on risque à être trouvé hors du château, sans personne pour nous protéger alors que Sirius Black est toujours introuvable ? Dis-toi que si quelqu'un doit nous retrouver, il vaudrait mieux justement que ce soit ce malade que Snape. On souffrira sans doute moins !

- Toujours en train d'en faire des tonnes Malefoy, déclara Ron en apparaissant derrière les deux Serpentards.

- Je n'aurais sans doute pas été obligé d'en faire des tonnes, comme tu dis, si vous étiez arrivé à l'heure. Maudits Gryffondors !

- Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas vous disputez un peu plus loin, supplia presque Hermione. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'un professeur nous trouve ici.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, et la petite troupe se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

Dans l'après-midi, Hermione était venue trouver Harry pour lui annoncer que l'exécution de Buck aurait lieu le soir même. Le brun avait alors promis à la Gryffondor qu'il serait présent et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le hall à 20h30 précises. Seulement, en apprenant cela Draco avait décidé d'accompagner son ami et supportait assez mal la présence des deux lions.

- Au fait, se moqua-t-il, vous avez arrêté de vous disputer tous les deux ? J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez au bord du divorce…

Le visage de Ron devint immédiatement rouge alors qu'Hermione semblait trouver le bout de ses chaussures très intéressant.

- J'ai retrouvé Croûtard, finit par avouer le roux en sortant son rat de sa poche, ce dernier semblant tétanisé et cherchant à fuir. Il est évident qu'il a subi un traumatisme, il n'y a qu'à le voir, mais j'ai bien été obligé d'avouer que le chat d'Hermione n'y était pour rien. C'est un gentil chat, se força-t-il à ajouter pour faire plaisir à sa camarade.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, Ron semblait vraiment essayer d'y croire, mais il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait très vite changer d'avis.

.

Ce changement s'opéra très précisément lorsque, près d'une heure plus tard, le « Sinistros » trainait son corps à travers une galerie creusée sous le saule cogneur, et que Pattenrond, au lieu de lui venir en aide, les suivait, le plus calmement du monde. Ce n'était vraiment pas un gentil chat. Pas du tout.

A quelques pas de l'entrée de la galerie, Hermione commençait à pousser de petits cris de panique en regardant le passage où son camarade venait de disparaitre.

- Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Il faut… Il faut prévenir quelqu'un. Il faut l'aider. Oh Merlin nous allons nous faire renvoyer de l'école. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être là. Oh Merlin.

- Tais-toi un peu sale Sang-de-Bourbe, maugréa Draco. J'essaye de réfléchir.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Hurla Hermione, et ne me traite plus jamais de Sang-de-bourbe, ajouta-t-elle avant que sa main ne vienne s'abattre sur la joue du blond. Ron va mourir par notre faute, alors j'ai le droit de paniquer !

La colère envahie alors immédiatement les traits du visage de Draco, et Harry su qu'il devait intervenir. Il attrapa la main de Draco qui tenait sa baguette magique, afin qu'il ne puisse jeter un sort à la Gryffondor, puis prit la parole :

- Hermione, cours jusqu'au château. Trouve un professeur et explique-lui la situation. Ça me fait du mal de dire ça, mais essaye de trouver Snape. S'il s'inquiète pour Draco nous avons peut-être un peu plus de chance de rester en vie. Nous irons à la recherche de Ron, ajouta-t-il en regardant Draco.

- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu veux notre mort ? S'exclama le blond.

- Tu préfères me laisser y aller seul ? Demanda Harry provoquant un levé de sourcil de la part de son meilleur ami.

- Tu es stupide. Granger, pour une fois que je te demande quelque chose, cours, trouve Snape et dis-lui que JE suis en danger, il ira beaucoup plus vite que si c'est pour sauver Weasley, c'est un fait.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et partit en courant en direction du château. Harry lança un regard inquiet à Draco et grâce à une branche réussirent à ouvrir le passage sous le saule cogneur. Cependant, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'est qu'en arrivant au bout du tunnel, ils se retrouveraient face à face avec la personne qu'ils avaient craint tout au long de l'année. Sirius Black.

.

_« - Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi ! »_ déclara Draco une fois qu'ils furent désarmés par le criminel, il se sentit presque immédiatement stupide, il n'avait aucune envie de mourir de la main de Sirius Black, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait dit ça, normalement le courage stupide était plutôt un truc de Gryffondor.

_« - Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre, ce soir, dit Black. […]_

_- Et pourquoi ça ? Lança Harry en essayant de se dégager de [Draco qui le tenait fermement par la taille pour qu'il ne tente rien de stupide]. Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de scrupule, la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer tous ces Moldus pour assassiner Pettigrow… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vous vous êtes ramolli à Azkaban ?_

_- Harry, gémit [Ron]. Tais-toi !_

_- IL A TUE MON PERE ET MA MERE ! Rugit Harry ! »_

La suite se passa très rapidement. Trop pour que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir.

Harry réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de Draco et se jeta sur Sirius Black. Ce dernier, surpris, ne pensa même pas à se défendre tandis que son filleul le poussait jusqu'à ce que sa tête cogne contre le mur le plus proche. Ron, lui, incapable de bouger, la faute à sa jambe blessée, ne put qu'hurler alors que Draco se sentait totalement dépassé par les évènements.

Harry parvint à attraper sa baguette qu'il pointa vers Black.

_« - Tu vas me tuer, Harry ? murmura-t-il. […]_

_- Vous avez tué mes parents, dit Harry, la voix légèrement tremblante, mais la main qui tenait la baguette ne tremblait pas. _

_Black leva vers lui ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites._

_- Je ne le nie pas, dit-il, très calme. Mais si tu connaissais toute l'histoire…_

_- Toute l'histoire ? répéta Harry, qui sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles. Vous les avez vendus à Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je sais !_

_- Il faut que tu m'écoutes, dit Black, d'une voix soudain tendue. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas… Tu ne comprends pas…_

_- Je comprends beaucoup mieux que vous ne le croyez, dit Harry d'une voix qui tremblait de plus en plus. Vous, vous ne l'avez jamais entendue, ma mère… Ma mère qui essayait d'empêcher Voldemort de me tuer… Et c'est vous qui avez fait ça… C'est vous… »_

Harry aurait peut-être finit par jeter un sort à Sirius Black. Un sort dangereux. Le genre de sort que certains élèves de quatrièmes ou cinquièmes années de Serpentard, se vantaient de savoir jeter. Mais la question ne se posa finalement pas puisque la main du professeur Lupin se referma sur sa baguette, la lui arrachant des mains, dès qu'il eut pénétré dans la pièce en compagnie d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Harry avant que sa voix ne se bloque dans sa gorge à la vue de Lupin serrant Black dans ses bras.

- Non ! Hurlèrent Draco et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur vous ! Ajouta Draco. Severus m'a dit de me taire, et je l'ai fait. Vous êtes un monstre. Vous…

- Je croyais que vous étiez tout sauf dangereux, continua Hermione. Que Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait ! Harry, ne le laisse pas t'approcher !

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous racontez ? S'étonna Harry, n'en revenant pas que Draco et Hermione arrivent à s'entendre sur un sujet.

- C'est un loup-garou, répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix, une fois encore.

Harry était sous le choc, mais le fait que Lupin soit un loup-garou était finalement bien secondaire au fait que Sirius Black, l'homme ayant indirectement tué ses parents, soit devant lui. Ainsi, il écouta d'une oreille distraite les explications de Remus Lupin, ne quittant jamais Black des yeux. Il sentait le bras tremblant de Draco posé sur son épaule, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de son obsession. Pour dire vrai, la seule chose qui fit sortir Harry de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle il était plongé, fut de voir les baguettes de Black et Lupin dirigées vers Croutard qui, selon leur dire, serait en réalité Peter Pettigrow.

Ainsi il n'eut quasiment aucune réaction quand Lupin et Black lui expliquèrent comment son père et deux de ses amis étaient devenus des Animagus.

Il ne montra pratiquement aucune surprise en apprenant qui étaient les créateurs de la carte du Maraudeur.

Il ne réagit pas vraiment non plus lorsque Snape pénétra dans la cabane hurlante, essayant de prouver à quel point Black n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et que Ron, Hermione et Lupin lui lancèrent, d'une même voix, un sort.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque Draco regarda son parrain voler à travers la pièce et s'écraser contre le mur, et qu'il promit aux fautifs qu'ils allaient le payer.

Et, quand, de longues minutes plus tard, il vit le rat de Ronald Weasley se transformer en un homme petit, enrobé et quasi-chauve, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Ils avaient dit la vérité.

Sirius Black n'avait pas tué Peter Pettigrow.

Tous ceux qui l'avaient mis en garde contre le danger que représentait Sirius, s'étaient trompés. Le ministre, et la justice magique, et…

- Ils avaient raison, souffla Draco, sous le choc, n'y croyant pas lui non plus. Black a dit la vérité. Depuis le début…

_« - Bonjour, Peter, dit Lupin d'un ton joyeux, comme s'il était tout naturel de voir un rat se transformer en un vieux camarade d'école. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus._

_- S… Sirius… R… Remus…._

_Pettigrow avait une petite voix couinante, semblable à des cris de rat. Pendant un instant, ses yeux se tournèrent […] vers la porte. »_

A cet instant précis Harry savait. Peut-être qu'il l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu le visage creusé et sale et Black en en arrivant dans la cabane hurlante. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours voulu croire que Black était innocent. Que le meilleur ami de son père ne l'aurait pas trahi. Que cela n'aurait pu être si facilement évité. Peut-être, même, que quand il avait appris que Sirius Black était son parrain, il avait voulu croire en une quelconque innocence pour n'avoir aucun lien avec un criminel. Avec l'homme qui avait mené ses parents à la mort.

Bien sûr, Pettigrow chercha à se défendre. Il essaya de faire accuser Sirius, il y mit tout son cœur. Puis il expliqua à quel point il était difficile de résister à Voldemort. Il jura que c'était impossible. Qu'il aurait voulu, mais qu'il ne le pouvait vraiment pas. En dernier état de cause, il tenta de susciter de la pitié. Il essaya jusqu'à la dernière minute. Jusqu'à ce que Lupin lève sa baguette pour le tuer.

Harry sentait son cœur battre dans poitrine. Tellement fort qu'il l'imaginait déjà faire exploser sa poitrine et se sauver. Mais cela n'arriva pas. A la place, Harry empêcha Lupin de devenir un tueur et jura à Sirius qu'il serait venger lorsque Peter recevrait le baiser du détraqueur.

Malheureusement, et comme c'est bien souvent le cas au contact d'Harry Potter, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Une fois dehors, Lupin se transforma en loup-garou, Sirius en chien et Pettigrow en rat. A nouveau. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient quinze ans, sauf qu'aujourd'hui cela n'avait plus rien d'un jeu. Tous leurs espoirs disparaissaient sous leurs yeux sans que quiconque ne puisse rien y faire.

Retour à la case départ.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Un retourneur de temps ? Il faut bien être une Sang-de-Bourbe pour l'utiliser de cette façon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry, la tête reposant contre la vitre du Poudlard express.

- Si tu avais un retourneur de temps en ta possession Potter, est-ce que tu t'en servirais pour assister à plus de cours que nécessaire ? Elle est complètement malade. Ce genre d'objet est très rare, et les possibilités quasi-infinies, quel gâchis !

- N'empêche, que j'avais raison, lâcha soudainement Pansy.

Face aux regards interrogateurs de ses camarades elle continua.

- Granger allait bien au cours de divination. Je ne disais pas de stupidités, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Draco.

- Et alors ? Tu veux un Chocogrenouille ? Déclara ce dernier, la mine renfrognée. Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que c'est la dernière de nos préoccupations aujourd'hui ?

- Parle pour toi, marmonna Blaise.

Las, Harry fixa son regard sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Bientôt, il vit un hibou minuscule, qui tenait une lettre et qui semblait tenter de lui apporter. Surpris, il ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa le minuscule oiseau. Il décrocha le morceau de papier accroché à sa patte et commença à lire, bercé par la dispute de ses camarades.

_« Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra avant que tu n'arrives chez ton oncle et ta tante. J'ignore s'ils ont l'habitude de recevoir du courrier par hibou postal._

_Buck et moi, nous nous cachons. Je ne te dirais pas où, au cas où cette lettre tomberait en de mauvaises mains. Je ne sais pas si on peut faire confiance à ce hibou, mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé et il avait l'air très content de faire ce travail._

_Je crois que les Détraqueurs me cherchent toujours, mais ils ne me trouveront jamais ici. Je vais m'arranger pour que les Moldus m'aperçoivent bientôt très loin de Poudlard afin que les mesures de sécurité du château soient levées._

_Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire quand nous nous sommes vus, c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé l'Eclair de Feu […] considère qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de ton parrain pour tes treize ans. »_

_Je suis triste de ne pas avoir pu te voir plus longtemps, ainsi que de la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements mais le principal est qu'aujourd'hui je suis libre et bien en vie et je ne saurais jamais assez comment vous remercier, toi, le fils Malfoy et tes deux amis de Gryffondors. Heureusement pour moi tu as hérité de bien de caractéristiques de ton père, dont le courage, bien que tu sois un horrible Serpentard. Je plaisante, évidemment. Tu lui ressemble énormément tu sais. A ton père. Bien plus que tu ne sembles le croire. Et je suis certain qu'il serait au moins aussi fier de toi, si ce n'est plus, que je le suis moi-même. Je n'ai qu'une hâte mon garçon, c'est de pouvoir te revoir, et de rattraper toutes ces années perdues._

_« Je t'envoie également quelque chose qui devrait te faciliter la vie à Poudlard, l'année prochaine._

_Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, écris-moi, ta chouette saura où le trouver._

_Je t'écrirai bientôt une autre lettre._

_Sirius »_

Harry replia la lettre, les mains tremblantes, se leva et quitta son compartiment sans un mot de plus. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il avait juste besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. De faire le point sur les évènements des derniers jours. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à la partie du train où étaient entreposées les valises. Il s'y assit à même le sol et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par quelqu'un qui s'assit juste à côté de lui, et Harry n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c'était.

- Il aurait suffi de vingt-quatre heures, déclara Harry. Seulement vingt-quatre heures et ce soir je n'aurais pas été chez mon oncle et ma tante. Il m'a proposé de venir vivre chez lui tu sais ? Quand on empruntait le tunnel pour revenir au château. Je me demande si… Est-ce qu'on se serait bien entendu lui et moi ? Je veux dire vivre sous le même toit ça peut poser certains problèmes parfois. Je crois qu'au début je me serai fait tout petit, mais j'aurais fini par m'habituer. On aurait eu une petite maison dans un village sorcier et…, la voix d'Harry se perdit dans un sanglot qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir.

- Ce que nous avons fait ce soir-là, ce que toi tu as fait pour lui Harry, c'est bien plus que la plupart des gens depuis des années. Il finira par être reconnu innocent. Tu verras.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certain. Et aujourd'hui il est en vie, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu as remonté le temps, avec pour seule compagnie Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe en plus, tu aurais pu y rester, mais tu t'es battu. Tu as fait apparaître un magnifique Patronus. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Et celle de ce stupide hippogriffe qui a failli me tuer aussi. En plus les choses ne pourront aller qu'en s'arrangeant. Pettigrow finira par payer pour ses actes, et ton été à cenir sera bien meilleur que le précédent.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Il faut vraiment tout t'apprendre Potter. Cet été c'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch et je suis sûr que tes amis les Weasley tiendront à ce que tu y ailles avec eux. On se verra d'ailleurs certainement là-bas. Et puis n'oublies pas que maintenant tu as Sirius.

- Et toi.

- Mais moi, j'ai toujours été là.

- Tu vires Poufsouffle.

- Tu me brises la baguette Harry Potter.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A suivre.**


	6. INCOMPREHENSION

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **27 Juillet 2012. _Et dire que demain je dois aller travailler…_

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres.

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serrer la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Si vous voulez me tuer, faîtes-moi lire une fiction où Draco porte un pantalon en cuir (Tenue sexy, parait-il), où Harry est suprasensible du nombril (J'entends par là à la limite de la jouissance quand on y touche) notamment lorsqu'on mime l'acte sexuel dedans (WTF ?) et qui se finit par une jolie grossesse masculine (Dont le résultat est un mix parfait = Cheveux de jais, en bataille et yeux tempête ou les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et les yeux d'un vert profond).

Loin de moi l'idée de me prendre pour Dieu, mais certaines des dernières fics postées sur ce site (et ailleurs) me donnent de l'urticaire. Mais où va le monde (de la fanfiction) ?

Ajoutez à cela mes premières semaines de travail chez un fameux vendeur de meubles suédois (chemise affreuse comprise), et vous obtenez mon état d'esprit actuel. Proche de la crise de nerf. Soit.

Heureusement, pour vous comme pour moi, écrire me détend toujours autant donc j'arrive à canaliser ma colère et à écrire ce chapitre. Plus léger. Sans vraiment l'être. On avance, d'une certaine façon. Mais on fait aussi dix pas en arrière.

Le mieux est encore de vous laisser juger par vous-même donc BONNE LECTURE.

Je ne vous embrasse pas j'ai attrapé froid à cause de la clim dans le bus. Ne riez pas comme ça, j'ai la poisse, c'est tout.

P.S. : Vous l'avez certainement remarqué, j'adore les parenthèses (& mentalement ça va, enfin j'crois) !

Re P.S. : Le prochain chapitre, portant donc sur la quatrième année à Poudlard sera certainement posté en deux parties, pour plus de praticité, pour vous comme pour moi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Airs chantonnés en écrivant ce chapitre :**

**Pixies** – _Where is my mind ? _**; Franck Sinatra** – _New-York New-York ; _ **Bob Marley** – _Stir it up ; _** Gotye** – _Somebody that i used to know_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

Est-ce que je dois vous appeler les « Guests » ?

Je crois que le problème a été réglé, le cas échéant merci de signer vos review, sinon me voilà bien embêtée pour vous répondre. Aux deux guest (faute d'autre noms) qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je vous remercie infiniment.

.

**Vicky :** Ne va pas croire que j'ai attendu ton départ en Grèce pour poster, je voulais le faire avant mais bon tu commences à me connaître maintenant, entre ce que je veux faire et ce que je fais vraiment il y a juste une énorme marge. (D'ailleurs il faut que je réponde à ton mail. Un jour. Très bientôt.) Pour ce qui est Blaise, je savais que tu te sentirais flattée, comme ça t'es partie intégrante de l'histoire. J'te dois bien ça, quand on sait que tu as été la première à écouter mes idées et mes doutes à propos de cette fiction. Pour ce qui est d'Harry j'ai juste envie de te dire que pour l'instant on voit le côté « Je ne suis pas Gryffondor donc je ne suis pas courageux » et que bientôt on verra le « Je suis vicieux parce que je suis un Serpentard ». J'te dis ça, ça t'énerve surement, mais c'est pour le suspens, tu vois ! En conclusion, des milliers de bisous sur tes jolies plumes de paon )

.

**Manon : **Je vois qui tu es, le Baba ça rapproche. Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs désormais et j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira tout autant. En attendant, merci pour tes reviews. Des bisous, du love, des bisounours (Carrément ? J'en ai de la chance) à toi aussi !

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre VI. INCOMPREHENSION**

Nom féminin singulier

« Elle symbolise aussi bien une incapacité à comprendre, à concevoir certaines choses, qu'un refus pur et simple de comprendre ou de manifester de l'indulgence. »

Ou

**Chaque acte a ses conséquences**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

- Blaise est-ce que c'est une marque de claque que je vois sur ta si jolie joue ? Se moqua Théodore en voyant son ami arriver dans la salle commune.

- Demande ça à Pansy, bougonna le métis.

- Tu l'as bien mérité ! Se défendit la jeune fille.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies essayé de tricher, ajouta Harry. Non mais franchement, quand je repense que tu es celui qui m'a expliqué à quel point les paris entre Serpentards étaient sérieux, que ce n'étaient pas des jeux et que… Quelle blague ! Tu sais qu'en plus nous faisons ça pour toi, pour que ta vie sentimentale soit enfin une réussite.

Théo, Pansy, Daphné et Draco éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous parlez d'amis ! Je vous hais.

- Comme c'est gentil.

- La ferme Draco. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté les termes de ce pari ? Il aurait suffi que tu refuses et tout aurait été comme avant. Et j'aurais encore gagné. Comme toujours.

- Presque toujours, rectifia Théodore.

- Peu importe. Sachez que je préfèrerai encore embrasser Rusard que de devoir me mettre en couple pour de vrai.

- Je suppose qu'on peut s'arranger, non ? Ajouta Harry en riant. Les termes du pari pourraient devenir : « Le gagnant sera le premier à avoir une relation sexuelle au sein d'un couple ou le premier à embrasser goulument Argus Rusard », qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Crétin !

- Oh excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas paraitre si cruel.

Harry se leva et vint s'assoir juste derrière Blaise. Il commença alors à lui caresser le dos, puis les épaules, remontant jusqu'à son visage. Enfin, il vient mordiller la nuque de son camarade qui sursauta sous le choc.

- Enlève tes sales pattes de gay de sur moi Potter ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire pardonner !

- Oh mais je n'ai pas à me faire pardonner Blaise chéri. Je n'ai pas essayé de tricher. Je suppose d'ailleurs que le règlement stipule un châtiment pour ce genre de cas, non ?

- Pansy m'a déjà giflé. Et Garance aussi.

- Garance ? Releva Draco.

- La fille qu'il a essayé de soudoyer pour qu'elle fasse semblant d'être sa petite amie. Je n'y crois pas. Blaise tu es accusé de haute trahison envers nous !

- Et je sais exactement comment le punir, ajouta Daphné.

- Non ! Hurla presque l'intéressé. Je ferais ce que vous voulez, mais ne laissez pas Daphné ou Pansy choisir ma punition. Tout mais pas ça. Ces filles sont des monstres.

- Où est passé ton courage Blaise ? Se moqua Draco.

- Je ne suis pas un stupide Gryffondor, je te signale. Je ne suis PAS courageux. Surtout quand on sait que Pansy a voulu me faire passer un serment inviolable dans lequel la vie de mon pénis était en jeu. Lorsqu'on avait neuf ans, précisa-t-il.

- Très bien, laisse nous nous concerter dans ce cas-là.

Blaise hocha la tête. Il n'aurait jamais dû essayer de tricher. Surtout pas dans le cadre d'un pari entre Serpentard. Les règles étaient claires à ce sujet. En même temps, mieux valait tenter que de se retrouver en couple pour de vrai. Un frisson parcouru son dos à cette idée. Sérieusement, il était Blaise Zabini. Ça voulait tout dire. Il était grand. Beau. Intelligent. Sexy à souhait. Bien membré. Calculateur. Séducteur. Il savait comment mettre une fille dans son lit en moins d'une heure. Et comment l'en faire partir en moins de dix minutes. C'était porter atteinte à sa virilité que de souhaiter qu'il soit en couple.

Il jeta un regard en coin à ses camarades qui s'étaient éloignés et semblaient ne pas être d'accord sur la punition à lui infliger. Si seulement Pansy ne l'avait pas vu proposer à cette cinquième année d'être sa petite amie à durée déterminée. Elle aurait été ravie de pouvoir le raconter à toute ses amies, il aurait couché avec elle, remporté le pari et aurait pu reprendre sa vie normale. Il poussa un profond soupir, non seulement c'était raté pour le pari, mais en plus il n'avait pas pu la mettre dans son lit ce qui, d'une certaine façon, aurait pu l'aider à passer au-dessus de son échec cuisant.

- Très bien, déclara Théodore. Nous avons tranché. Tu es momentanément exclu de la compétition. Et pour y rentrer de nouveau il va falloir que tu aides l'un de nous, dont tu auras préalablement choisi l'identité, à gagner. Si tu n'y parviens pas, tu seras déclaré perdant par défaut.

- Je vous déteste, répondit Blaise sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

- Estime-toi heureux. J'avais imaginé quelque chose de bien pire, le menaça Daphné.

- Oh ça oui, se moqua Draco. Quoi que j'aime particulièrement l'idée. Est-ce que vous imaginez Blaise en train de…

- Non, je ne préfère pas imaginer ça encore, le coupa Pansy. Maintenant retournons à la salle commune. Je n'ai pas envie que les sixièmes années finissent tous le whisky pur feu.

- Attend Pansy, Blaise doit choisir maintenant, s'exclama Draco.

La brune acquiesça et vint s'assoir sur les genoux d'Harry, faisant signe à Blaise de se dépêcher. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du brun et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le métis ne le savait pas, mais cette idée était le mix parfait des propositions du Sauveur et de l'unique enfant Parkinson.

- Très bien, je choisi Potter dans ce cas-là.

Harry sursauta. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Il n'était pas la personne la plus proche de Blaise et il ne pensait pas que ce dernier voudrait l'aider lui. Il avait plutôt imaginé qu'il choisirait Draco ou Théodore et qu'ainsi Pansy et lui pourrait se moquer d'eux autant qu'ils le souhaitaient.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- D'abord, parce que je me doute que cette idée vient en partie de toi. L'arroseur arrosé. Et puis parce que je suis également au courant de ce petit mot que t'as passé Ethan au détour d'un couloir et que je pense que tu es le plus près de la victoire.

Le visage d'Harry se colora immédiatement de rouge.

- Que disait ce mot Harry ? Demanda Blaise.

- Salaud !

- Je ne serais pas le seul à souffrir de la situation Potter, crois-moi. Je suis un Serpentard moi aussi. Et un Zabini, qui plus est !

Pansy déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Harry avant de se lever, d'attraper la main de Daphné et de se diriger vers la salle commune, où se déroulait une petite fête. Théodore se leva d'un pas léger et décida de suivre les filles. Draco, quant à lui, attendit un peu, espérant qu'Harry parlerait du fameux mot avec Blaise, mais lorsque le brun fit un doigt d'honneur à son camarade avant de disparaitre, lui aussi, dans la salle commune, Draco sut qu'il devrait faire preuve de plus d'ingéniosité pour découvrir les intentions d'Ethan Celerier.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Oh Teddy, comme tu as grandi ! S'exclama Harry en voyant le petit garçon assis sur les genoux de sa grand-mère.

- Bonjour Andromeda, dit, plus calmement, Draco en embrassant sa tante.

Harry prit son filleul dans ses bras, et les cheveux de celui-ci devinrent immédiatement d'un noir de jais, semblables à ceux de son parrain.

- Tu t'amuses toujours autant avec tes talents de métamorphomage à ce que je vois, rit le jeune homme. Regarde Draco, comme il est mignon ! Ajouta-t-il en tendant le petit garçon à son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier, surprit, attrapa le garçon gauchement. Bien que Teddy soit son petit cousin, Draco n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir en dehors des photos que lui avait montrées Harry. Teddy regarda le jeune homme, sourit largement puis ses cheveux devinrent du blond presque blanc, typique de la famille Malfoy.

- Je pense qu'il t'aime bien Draco, murmura Andromeda. Il ne fait jamais ça avec les étrangers d'ordinaire…

Le blond sourit, gêné, tandis qu'Harry s'éloignait pour commander des Bièraubeurres. Draco finit par s'assoir et le petit Teddy se mit à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise.

- Comment va ta mère ? Interrogea Andromeda, profitant de l'absence d'Harry.

- Elle… Elle pourrait aller mieux, marmonna Draco. Mais elle essaye de s'accrocher. Paradoxalement, même si elle redoute le procès je pense qu'elle a hâte qu'il arrive.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête, silencieuse. Pendant longtemps, elle n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec sa sœur, cependant la guerre lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, notamment comme il était facile de perdre les gens que l'on aimait. Elle était confrontée à cette triste réalité chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur son petit-fils, qui ne connaitrait jamais ses parents.

- Quand tu auras l'occasion de lui parler, dit lui… Dit lui que je pense à elle, déclara la tante de Draco.

- Je le ferais, répondit ce dernier d'un ton solennel.

- Il y avait un monde fou ! S'exclama Harry en se laissant choir sur la chaise voisine de celle du blond, après avoir posé trois Bièraubbeures sur la table. On dirait que Teddy t'aime bien, ajouta-t-il en regardant le petit garçon, toujours occupé à tenter de déboutonner la chemise de son cousin.

- Saches, Potter, que tout le monde m'apprécie.

- Prétentieux ! Alors Andromeda, vous avez des nouvelles de Sirius ?

- Il est venu nous voir avant-hier. Il a passé la journée à faire des bêtises pour amuser Teddy. Il m'est d'un grand secours.

- J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider plus…, soupira Harry.

- Ne dis pas de sottises Harry ! Tu as l'école, ensuite nous verrons. Et puis tu fais déjà énormément.

- Peut-être, mais élever un enfant n'est pas une chose facile et…

- Et j'ai de l'expérience, contrairement à toi. Teddy occupe le plus clair de mon temps, et c'est très bien comme ça. Il m'aide à… A garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et puis de toute façon, il est un enfant beaucoup plus facile que Nymphadora. C'est un ange comparé à sa mère !

Harry vit, au moment où elle évoquait sa fille, un éclair de tristesse passer dans les yeux d'Andromeda. Il savait à quel point c'était dur pour elle d'avoir perdu sa seule enfant.

- Sirius dit qu'il doit sûrement tenir ça de son père, enchaina rapidement la femme, de peur que sa tristesse ne soit trop visible. Selon lui, c'est Remus tout craché. Mais il dit que, malgré ça, il faudrait très vite un balai à ce garçon. Je lui ai dit d'attendre un peu !

Un large sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Harry et il tendit ses bras vers le petit garçon. Celui-ci sembla hésiter entre les bras de son parrain et les boutons de la chemise du blond. Il finit par tendre également ses petits bras vers Harry et celui-ci l'attrapa. C'est vrai qu'il avait un petit quelque chose de Remus. Un petit quelque chose que Sirius devait voir mieux que lui, tout comme il savait voir James en Harry.

- Quand est-ce que vous avez rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste ? Demanda Harry qui se rappelait soudainement la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec la grand-mère de Teddy à propos du petit.

- Mardi. Sirius nous accompagnera. Il dit qu'il veut vérifier tout ce qu'ils vont lui faire. Il pense que c'est trop tôt, mais le médicomage en pédiatrie m'a dit qu'il fallait voir au plus vite si Teddy risquait d'être comme son père… Je… J'espère que tout ira bien. Nous avons tous déjà tellement souffert !

Harry hocha la tête, fixant son regard sur le petit garçon posé sur ses genoux. Bien que, pour l'instant, aucun signe de lycanthropie ne se soit manifesté chez Teddy, les médicomages avaient pensé qu'il valait mieux assurer la chose par une batterie de test. Si Remus avait transmis la partie « loup-garou » de ses gênes à Teddy, plus vite cela serait détecté, et plus l'enfant aurait de chance de mener une vie normale.

- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, déclara Harry en passant sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon. Et même s'il devait en être un, aujourd'hui il n'aurait pas en souffrir autant que son père. N'est-ce pas Teddy ? Demanda-t-il à son filleul, qui lui répondit par un sourire, inconscient de la gravité de la situation.

- De toute façon Harry serait capable de faire changer les lois pour que Teddy soit mieux accepté dans la société, se moqua Draco alors qu'Andromeda tendait un biscuit à son petit-fils.

- Il faut bien que ma notoriété me serve. Actuellement, à part remplir mon compte en banque, elle ne m'est pas d'une grande utilité. D'ailleurs est-ce que les attroupements se sont un peu calmé Andromeda ?

La vielle femme hocha la tête tout en affichant un sourire en coin qu'elle ne pouvait retenir.

Depuis le début de l'été, certains « fans » du grand Harry Potter avaient pris l'habitude de se poster devant la maison des Tonks ou celle des Black, dans l'espoir de voir apparaitre le jeune sorcier. Si cela avait pu paraitre amusant au début, s'en était vite devenu lassant, provoquant la colère d'Harry, mais surtout celle de Sirius.

- Sirius a trouvé que le Ministère prenait un peu trop de temps pour régler ce problème et a agi de lui-même. Certains de ces fans hystériques se sont retrouvés avec des attributs animaliers, pour le plus grand plaisir de Teddy qui a trouvé cela très amusant.

- Il va encore avoir des problèmes avec Kingsley, maugréa Harry en pensant au fait que Sirius n'avait déjà pas été très regardant sur les lois l'été précédent.

- Je pense que ça l'amuse, répondit Andromeda. Depuis que tu es retourné à Poudlard, il me semble qu'il se sent bien seul.

- Je sais bien. Je vais essayer d'aller le voir à Halloween.

- Je le lui dirais.

Ils continuèrent de parler de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'Harry jette un regard à sa montre et annonce qu'il devait partir. Draco retint sa colère. Il savait pourquoi. Harry avait rendez-vous avec ce stupide Serdaigle. Quelle plaie. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cela l'énervait autant. Harry avait déjà eu d'autres personnes dans sa vie et jamais Draco n'avait été aussi réticent. Il nourrissait une certaine haine envers le jeune homme. Il s'était promis d'y réfléchir plus tard, ou d'en parler à Pansy qui semblait tout comprendre mieux que tout le monde.

- Tu restes ici Draco ? Demanda poliment Harry.

- Il est hors de question que je vienne tenir la chandelle. Je vais rester jouer un peu avec Teddy pour ne pas qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici pour rien, dit-il avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable. Et ensuite j'irai certainement retrouver les autres.

Harry hocha la tête, embrassa affectueusement son filleul, puis la grand-mère de ce dernier, puis disparu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je commençais à croire que nous n'aurions jamais notre journée à Pré-au-lard…, déclara Ethan.

- Je suppose que cela fait partie des désavantages qu'il existe lorsqu'on s'intéresse à une célébrité telle que moi, répondit Harry avec dérision.

- Qui a dit que je m'intéressais à toi ? Rétorqua son camarade, tout sourire.

Ils marchaient côte à côte dans les rue de Pré-au-lard, après s'être retrouvés moins de trente minutes plus tôt. Harry avait embrassé son filleul et Andromeda, les laissant en compagnie de Draco et était parti rejoindre son « rencard » comme se plaisaient à l'appeler Pansy et Daphné.

- Harry, commença Ethan qui arborait un regard intrigué, je crois que tu as un bout de… Enfin tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux, juste là, ajouta-t-il en désignant une mèche de cheveux se trouvant sur la nuque du brun.

Harry passa alors lui-même sa main dans ses cheveux et en sortit, effectivement, un morceau de biscuit que Teddy avait dû coller dans ses cheveux sans le vouloir, l'espérait-il, quand il était dans bras.

- Oh je… Je sors tout juste d'une entrevue avec mon filleul et sa grand-mère. J'ai profité du fait qu'on ait une sortie organisée pour les voir un peu. C'est sûrement lui qui m'a laissé ce souvenir… J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait pareil à Draco, sinon il va certainement faire une syncope.

- Draco Malefoy ?

- Lui-même. Andromeda est la sœur de sa mère. Ça fait de Teddy son cousin et il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. En même temps avec la guerre et tout ce que cela impliquait… Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'ils ont fait leur première rencontre aujourd'hui et que ça c'est relativement bien passé. En même temps il est adorable. Teddy hein, parce que Draco a son caractère, précisa Harry en riant.

De là où il était, Blaise pouvait entendre la conversation et cela lui fit pousser un énorme soupir.

Il avait décidé, suite à sa sanction pour « tentative de triche lors d'un pari entre Serpentards » de venir en aide à Potter dans sa recherche de sa moitié, sauf que ce dernier n'était pas réellement du même avis. Il avait même été jusqu'à interdire à Blaise de s'approcher de lui et de se mêler de quelque façon que ce soit à sa vie sentimentale. Sauf que Potter semblait avoir oublié deux petites choses. Premièrement, Blaise Zabini ne se soumettait à la volonté de personne d'autre que lui-même et deuxièmement, son sang était trop pur pour qu'il se retrouve à jouer le domestique pour ses camarades de classe, il fallait donc qu'il réintègre la compétition au plus vite, et pour cela Potter devait sortir avec Ethan Celerier. Agissant contre la volonté de Potter, Blaise avait donc décidé d'espionner son rendez-vous le plus discrètement possible et d'intervenir dès qu'il le jugerait nécessaire.

Sauf que, son plan semblait prêt à tomber au fin fond du chaudron si Harry ne se décidait pas à parler d'autre chose que de Draco. Blaise eut tout juste le temps de se dire qu'il devait surement avoir la poisse, avant qu'Ethan ne regarde dans sa direction et qu'il ne soit obligé de se cacher pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Vous avez une relation très particulière tous les deux, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu… Draco est très important pour moi. Tu sais sans doute, comme la majorité du monde sorcier, que j'ai été élevé par des moldus… Draco est le premier sorcier de mon âge que j'ai rencontré. J'avais à peine onze ans. Et puis il est aussi le premier ami que je me suis fait ici. On a partagé énormément de chose, il a… Il a toujours été là pour moi, pour me soutenir et… Enfin oui, on a une relation très particulière lui et moi.

Ethan se racla la gorge. Il semblait nerveux soudainement. Gêné. Jaloux, pensa Blaise. Potter ne s'y prenait peut-être pas si mal finalement.

- Je… Au début, je pensais que vous sortiez ensemble, marmonna le Serdaigle.

- Draco et moi ? S'exclama Harry. Tu plaisantes ? Draco est un des pires hétéros que je connaisse. Juste après Blaise, évidemment.

- Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas aimé devoir me battre avec lui pour t'avoir.

- Pour m'avoir ? Rien que ça, le provoqua Harry en souriant.

- Tu me plais beaucoup Harry Potter. Depuis le premier jour, quand je t'ai vu caché dans la bibliothèque. Tu me plais et je n'ai aucune envie de passer par quatre chemins pour te le faire comprendre.

- Tu me plais bien aussi, si cela peut te rassurer. Et j'ai très envie de te connaître plus. D'après Pansy, je devrais vite faire de toi mon quatre heures.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais Pansy ? Demanda Ethan, en riant, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un banc le long d'une avenue secondaire de Pré-au-lard.

Blaise bouillonnait derrière son buisson. La prochaine fois qu'il ferait ça, il chiperait la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry avant. Quelle galère ! Et puis cette discussion était d'un mièvre. D'accord Ethan était plutôt mignon, quand on y regardait bien. Pas le genre de garçon qui pourrait lui mettre la pression en empiétant sur ses plates-bandes – il était au minimum un degré en dessous du sien – mais il n'était pas mal quand même. En plus, le bougre étant à Serdaigle, il était forcément un minimum intelligent. Il n'avait pas l'air forcément drôle, mais bon ça c'était son avis intimement personnel… Non, ce qui dérangeait le plus Blaise, c'était surtout le fait que ce garçon-là était un gentil. Pas du tout le genre de type à finir avec un Serpentard. Après tout, Harry avait parfois été doux, trouillard et à la limite de la stupidité, mais en grandissant il était devenu un Serpentard digne de ce nom, un jeune homme qui avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui lui résiste, qui l'envoie voir ailleurs quand c'est nécessaire, quelqu'un qui le remette à sa place et à qui il puisse s'opposer à longueur de temps. Il avait besoin d'un mec qui en ait dans le pantalon, et pas de ça…

Blaise haussa finalement les épaules. Peu lui importait que l'idylle de Potter dure deux jours ou toute une vie, du moment qu'elle lui permettait de revenir dans la course.

- Et donc, tu sais ce que tu veux faire après Poudlard ? Demanda Ethan à Harry, prouvant ainsi à Blaise qu'il avait dû louper un bout de la conversation.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je veux dire, je pense avoir assez combattu les forces du mal pour le restant de mes jours, alors j'ai abandonné l'idée d'être auror. J'aime bien le Quidditch, mais de là à en faire ma vie… Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis bien trop nul en Potion pour envisager quoi que soit qui ait un rapport avec ce domaine, ce qui élimine pas mal de choix. Je ne sais ni chanter, ni jouer la comédie et le nombre de biographie existant sur moi me dissuade clairement de passer mes prochaine année à en écrire une moi aussi. Ma vie post-Poudlard reste un grand mystère pour l'instant. Et toi ?

Blaise sourit. Potter était cynique, il passait incontestablement trop de temps avec Draco pour son propre bien.

- J'espère intégrer l'équipe qui continue les recherches de Theodule Pancrace. Tu n'as pas souvent lu l'Histoire de la Magie, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Ethan face au regard surpris d'Harry. Il est l'un des premiers sorciers à s'être intéresser à l'attribution de la magie à la naissance. Autrement dit pourquoi certains enfants de moldus héritent-ils de pouvoir et pourquoi, inversement, certains enfants de sorciers se retrouvent dépourvus de toute trace de magie en eux. Aujourd'hui une des équipes de recherche du Ministère de la Magie s'en charge et j'espère, si mes résultats aux Aspics sont suffisants, l'intégrer dès ma sortie de l'école.

Blaise passa sa main sur son visage et souhaita très fortement qu'on lui lance un sort. Ethan était la preuve vivant qu'on pouvait être un Serdaigle très intelligent, ce qui était en réalité à la limite du pléonasme, et rater sa vie. Quelle personne censée voudrait passer sa vie à s'intéresser aux Sang-de-Bourbe et aux Cracmols ? Plutôt mourir.

- Oh tu... Enfin c'est un beau projet. C'est très respectable…

- Ma tante est née sans pouvoir magique, alors qu'elle descend d'une famille de sorciers qui s'étend sur plusieurs générations. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi et elle en a beaucoup souffert. Je voudrais vraiment comprendre pour expliquer au monde sorcier que cela n'a rien d'une tare et qu'on peut vivre avec.

Alors qu'Harry hochait la tête, Blaise était au bord de la crise de nerf. Ça virait dans le pathétique. Génial. Comme s'il était possible de vivre en étant Cracmol, de toute façon…

- Je voudrais faire changer les mentalités, continuait Ethan. Je voudrais que les sorciers de notre génération évoluent, certains Sang-Pur semblent prendre très à cœur les théories extrémistes de Salazar Serpentard, sans vouloir m'attaquer à ta maison, évidemment. C'est juste qu'ils sont extrêmement bornés.

- Ca, tu peux le dire ! Je partage mon dortoir avec des sang-pur, et mes meilleurs amis sont extrêmement bornés. Après, je ne pense que cela les caractérise entièrement, Draco, par exemple, est de plus en plus tolérant bien qu'il ait des idées très arrêtées sur la pureté du sang et l'héritage magique. Et malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire ils ont énormément souffert. Et aujourd'hui, être un sang-pur est presque mal vu.

- La Guerre n'a pas aidé leur image, c'est vrai.

- S'il n'y avait que leur image… Certains enfants de Mangemorts ont souffert bien plus que nous dans cette guerre. Et mes amis sont là tous les jours pour me le rappeler, du moins ceux qui restent…

La voix d'Harry se brisa et Blaise jugea qu'il était temps d'intervenir. S'ils continuaient ainsi, le Serdaigle n'était pas prêt de finir dans le lit d'Harry, et par conséquent, lui, n'était pas prêt de réintégrer le pari.

Le Serpentard sorti alors de sa cachette, glissa sa main dans sa poche pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait et s'avança d'une démarche assurée vers le pseudo-couple assis un peu plus loin.

- Blaise ? S'étonna Harry en voyant son camarade arriver.

- J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous être utile, déclara ce dernier en laissant tomber des sachets de préservatifs magiques sur les genoux d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Ethan en rougissant.

- Blaise ! S'offusqua Harry, mais l'intéressé était déjà presque au coin de la rue.

- Amusez-vous bien ! Lança-t-il avant de complètement disparaitre.

- Je… Je suis désolé, déclara finalement Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que… Enfin je t'aime bien, je ne fais tout ça juste pour… Tenta-t-il de se justifier en désignant les protections.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Après tout, vaut mieux avoir ça sous la main lorsque le moment arrive.

- Ouais…, enfin je lui en toucherais tout de même un mot !

- Comme tu voudras.

Harry hocha la tête avant de fourrer les protections dans sa poche et de reprendre leur conversation.

.

- Blaise ! Hurla Harry en pénétrant dans la salle commune. Je vais te tuer !

L'intéressé sursauta et quitta aussi rapidement que possible le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis pour s'éloigner d'Harry.

- Tu es sûr de n'avoir aucun lien de parenté avec les Weasley, Potter ? Parce que la petite dernière a eu, à peu de choses près, la même réaction que toi quand je lui aie annoncé qu'elle et moi c'était juste une histoire d'un soir…

- Arrête de te vanter de ça Blaise, déclara froidement Théodore sans même lever les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire, c'est une raison suffisante pour qu'on décide faire de ta vie un enfer en déplaçant ton lit jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor par exemple.

Draco et Daphné ricanèrent alors que Pansy semblait concentrée sur ses devoirs.

- Tu as tord Nott, elle fait des trucs fou avec sa langue cette fille…, répondit Blaise.

- Même en imaginant que je sois intéressé par les filles, jamais je ne tomberais assez bas pour coucher avec une fille pauvre, rousse et traitresse à son sang, déclara Théodore en fermant violemment son livre.

- Il marque un point, renchérit Pansy qui s'était rapproché sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ?

- Blaise, est un putain d'enfoiré.

- Oh ce n'étaient que quelques préservatifs Potter, n'en fait pas toute une histoire. En plus vous parliez Cracmols et Sang-de-bourbe, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez une discussion intéressante…

- Attend, comment est-ce que tu sais de quoi nous… Tu nous as espionnés ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es complètement fou. Tu…

- Tu avais qu'à accepter mon aide !

- Va te faire foutre.

- Je vais aller me coucher, déclara Draco. Non pas que votre dispute ne m'amuse pas, mais je suis épuisé. A demain.

Bizarrement Draco tenta de quitter la salle commune le plus rapidement possible, mais c'était sans compter sur Harry qui n'avait pas oublié quel jour, précisément, était le lendemain.

- Draco, attends-moi ! Lança-t-il. Toi Blaise, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Harry dû trottiner pour rattraper son ami qui s'était déjà éloigné en direction de sa chambre de préfet en chef.

- A quelle heure est-ce que tu pars demain ? Demanda Harry, une fois qu'il fut arrivé à la hauteur de Draco.

- Le procès commence à 18 heures, ce qui a surpris tout le monde, soit dit en passant. Enfin, Macgonagall m'a dit que le réseau de cheminette serait ouvert exceptionnellement entre Poudlard et le Ministère aux alentours de 17 heures.

- Très bien. On dit cinq heures moins dix devant le bureau de MacGo alors ?

- Harry…

- Draco, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Et j'ai promis. Je ne me mêlerai pas du procès. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux venir. Je veux venir parce que tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Et qu'importe le résultat tu auras besoin de soutient. Et je veux être là pour toi, d'accord ?

- Je…

- Ce n'est pas une question. Je viendrais Draco.

- Tu n'interviendras pas ?

- Non.

- Cinq heures moins quart, tu es toujours en retard de toute façon. Bonne nuit.

- Draco, tu…

- Oui, ça va aller. J'ai demandé une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Pomfresh. J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer.

Harry sembla hésiter un instant, puis effaça la distance qui les séparait pour prendre Draco dans ses bras. Ce dernier sembla d'abord surpris, ne bougeant pas et laissant les bras d'Harry l'entourer, puis il finit par se détendre, ce qui fit sourire son ami.

- Arrête de sourire. Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire. Je te connais. Et je n'accepte ta marque d'affection que parce que je vais peut-être perdre mes parents demain.

- Si tu le dis…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry attrapa la main de Draco et la serra dans la sienne. Ce dernier était tendu. Plus que tendu même, si l'on considère que c'est possible.

- Est-ce que tu es prêt à rentrer ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix hein ?

Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant la porte d'entrée de la salle d'audience où étaient jugés tous les anciens mangemorts. La tension et la peur se lisaient clairement sur le visage de Draco et malgré tous les efforts de son ami, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme.

- J'aimerais te dire que tout ira bien mais…

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir correctement de toute façon, soupira Draco.

Harry prit un air désolé et poussa la porte d'entrée, pénétrant ainsi dans la salle d'audience, suivit de Draco.

La première chose qui attira le regard du blond fut le visage de sa mère, assise au centre de la pièce, à côté de son père, qui montrait clairement la fatigue, la détresse et la peur. Jamais, en dix-huit ans d'existence, il n'avait vu sa mère dans un tel état. Il eut soudain très envie de courir jusqu'au centre de la pièce et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'aurait certainement fait, si des aurors ne bloquaient pas le passage, baguette en main. Dès qu'elle l'aperçu, sa mère afficha un demi-sourire.

- Merlin, soupira Draco. Je ne peux pas voir ça. Je…, tenta-t-il d'ajouter alors qu'il respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

- Draco, regarde-moi, murmura Harry. Ca va aller d'accord. Aie confiance. Tu es un Malefoy non ? Ne leur fait pas ce plaisir, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton le juge et certains membres du Magenmagot qui le regardait avec mépris.

Un sourire moqueur naquit presque immédiatement sur les lèvres de Draco bien qu'en réalité son angoisse n'ait pas disparue.

- Tu apprends vite Potter, dit-il avant de se diriger vers le troisième rang où des places étaient encore libres.

.

- Quelqu'un dans la salle aurait-il quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda le juge en fixant Harry Potter.

Ce dernier sentit Draco se tendre contre lui. Il ne ferait rien, il avait promis. Pierce, quant à lui, ne savait pas que le petit protégé du monde magique n'interviendrait pas même si le résultat de l'audience n'était pas celui qu'il attendait. Il fit un signe de négation de la tête, tentant de paraître serein.

- Dans ce cas, passons aux votes. Pour Lucius Malefoy, accusé d'avoir servi le Seigneur des ténèbres sur une période de minimum trois ans, d'avoir fait usage de la magie noire et d'avoir ainsi participé à l'assassinat d'au moins une centaine de sorciers et de moldus confondus, d'avoir hébergé cette dite personne, ainsi que d'avoir participé à l'attaque de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, la peine de mort. Que ceux qui votent coupable, lève le bras.

Les bras de tous les membres du Magenmagot et du comité créé pour juger ces procès se levèrent dans un ensemble parfait. Draco avala sa salive. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'issus de ce procès pour son père, il le savait déjà depuis longtemps. Mais s'entendre dire la vérité était encore différent. Son père allait mourir. On allait lui prendre sa vie comme lui avait pris impunément des vies durant des années.

- Pour Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, accusée d'avoir servi le seigneur des ténèbres sur une période jumelle à celle de son mari, de n'avoir, à aucun moment, averti les autorités des agissements de son mari et d'autres mangemorts, d'avoir hébergé le seigneur des ténèbres ainsi que ses serviteurs les plus proches durant la guerre, la Cours de Justice du département de la Reconstruction post-guerre demande…, le juge sembla hésiter, avant de finir sa phrase. … La prison à vie.

Narcissa Malefoy émit un petit son de détresse. Comme un cri qui serait resté coincé dans sa gorge. Elle ne supporterait pas la prison, Draco le savait. Elle y mettrait sans doute fin à ces jours.

- Que ceux qui votent coupable, lèvent le bras.

Comme pour le cas de son époux, Narcissa put voir un certain nombre de mains se lever dans l'assemblée votante, mais elles ne semblaient pas représenter une majorité nécessaire pour la condamner.

- Que ceux qui sont pour que l'accusation soit abandonnée, votent à présent.

Draco avait les yeux fermés, il ne voulait ni ne pouvait voir ça. Harry, quant à lui, eut la force de regarder, et il vit les mains se lever. En plus grand nombre, pour que Narcissa Malefoy soit libérée.

- Les charges sont donc abandonnées, vous êtes libre Madame Malefoy.

Comme ayant subi un électrochoc, Draco se leva dans la seconde, sauta par-dessus le banc et couru jusqu'à sa mère. Peu lui importaient les aurors, sa mère allait rester en vie. Elle restait avec lui. Il la serra contre lui. Il serra son corps devenue maigre avec le temps, il pouvait sentir ses os contre lui, il pouvait aussi sentir ses larmes couler dans son cou, mais peu lui importait. Il s'agissait de sa mère. Et elle restait libre. Bientôt, elle redeviendrait la plus belle des femmes qu'il n'ait jamais vues.

Harry, lui, décida de quitter la salle et d'attendre son ami à l'extérieur, lui laissant ce moment d'intimité qu'il attendait depuis des semaines maintenant.

- Harry, souffla une voix qui lui était désormais extrêmement familière.

- Sirius ! S'exclama-t-il avant de serrer son parrain dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais t'approcher d'une salle d'audience, étant donné que la justice magique est dirigée par des incapables, pour ne faire que te citer.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu ne m'écoutais pas, répondit Sirius en souriant. Figure toi que, malgré tout ce qui peut nous séparer, Narcissa reste ma cousine et… Enfin je voulais connaitre l'issu du procès.

- Les charges ont été abandonnées.

Sirius poussa ce qu'Harry apparenta à un soupir de soulagement.

- Et Lucius ?

- Condamné à mort.

- Le petit Malefoy est toujours là-dedans ? Demanda Sirius.

- Il rattrape le temps perdu, répondit Harry. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie…

- Ne parle pas trop vite, les Serpentards sont des foutus trouillards !

- Hey !

- C'est si simple de t'énerver, se moqua son parrain. Je suis content de te voir Harry, la maison me semble vide sans toi tu sais.

- Tu me manques aussi… Et comment se sont passé les examens de Teddy ?

- Nous attendons encore les résultats, mais à priori il resterait à un stade semblable à celui de Bill Weasley, qui n'est absolument pas dangereux. Le signe le plus visible est qu'il mange sa viande saignante. Rien de trop grave.

- Je suis content. C'est mieux pour tout le monde si ce n'est que ça. Et surtout pour lui.

- Sirius ? S'étonna une voix de femme provenant de derrière Harry et qu'il identifia comme étant probablement celle de Narcissa Malefoy.

- Je… Je suis heureux que les charges aient été abandonnées, répondit Sirius.

- Merci. Et Merci à vous Monsieur Potter, je… Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, si je puis dire.

- Tout comme vous avez sauvé la mienne Madame Malefoy.

- Alors nous sommes quittes ? Demanda-t-elle, u mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que oui.

- Il est temps de rentrer Potter, Macgonagall a été très stricte sur le temps d'ouverture du réseau de cheminette.

- Exact. Je t'écrirai Sirius, Madame Malefoy.

Draco embrassa sa mère, serra la main de Sirius et, en compagnie d'Harry, rejoint les cheminée afin de rentrer à Poudlard.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- On peut savoir ce que tu as ? Demanda Harry alors que Draco marchait à grand pas pour rejoindre la salle commune.

- Mon père vient d'être condamné à mort, tu comprendras que je ne saute pas de joie. Ajoute à cela que ma mère a été acquittée et que, par conséquent, cela fera les gros titre demain matin, je n'ai pas envie d'être de bonne humeur.

- Tu savais très bien que cela arriverait Draco… Ton père…

- Etait un mangemort, tueur de moldus, de sang-de-bourbe et traitre à leur sang, oui, je sais. C'était un salaud sans aucun scrupule ? Merci, j'ai vécu avec lui pendant dix-sept ans, je le connais mieux que tous ceux qui ont été amené à le juger.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Draco.

- Et toi tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi Harry. Alors fiche moi juste la paix. C'est tout ce que je veux.

- Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux en parler Draco. Je suis prêt à t'écouter et…

- Je n'en ai rien à faire Harry ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Tu m'emmerdes. Je n'ai aucun besoin d'une oreille attentive. Et surtout pas de celle du saint Sauveur de l'humanité. Je suis fatigué, bonne nuit.

Draco dépassa la salle commune et se dirigea vers sa chambre personnelle. Harry savait que s'il attendait là, il pourrait le voir, d'ici quelques heures, lorsqu'il ressortirait pour faire sa ronde. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pour une fois, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il voulait simplement être là pour lui. Comme le ferait n'importe quel ami.

Il décida d'aller faire un tour pour faire redescendre la colère, et ses pas le menèrent naturellement jusqu'à la tour Serdaigle. Sans savoir vraiment jusqu'où cela irait, il demanda à une jeune fille qui retournait dans sa salle commune d'essayer de trouver Ethan et de lui dire qu'il l'attendait devant.

Au bout de quelques minutes le blond apparu et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, tu as une petite mine.

Et pour toute réponse, Harry plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec appétit.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A suivre…


	7. IMPREVU

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le **: 21 Septembre 2012. _Tuez-moi si vous voulez, mais vous n'aurez pas la suite )_

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres, ici « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu ».

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serrer la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Euh… Est-ce qu'il y a un trou quelque part aux alentours pour me cacher, noooon ?

BON. Commençons par le commencement. Je n'aime pas m'excuser. Deux mois ce n'est pas si long que ça… Si ? Bon, Ok. J'ai déconné. Je le sais.

Sauf que : J'ai travaillé durement tout l'été, je continue de travailler le week-end et EN PLUS il semblerait que j'ai attrapé la Coqueluche (Bonjour je suis Madame Chance) ce qui signifie pour moi près de trois semaines de longues nuit à tousser, sans dormir, un mal de tête insupportable et tout ce qui va avec (et ce n'est pas encore finit. Youpi Tralala). DOOONC je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de me plaindre, mais… En fait c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire ET A JUSTE TITRE ! (Pauvre moi !)

Dans un tout autre registre, je tiens à poser ma minute de gentillesse annuelle. Et il semblerait qu'elle soit pour vous. Je voulais juste tous vous remercier. Pour votre soutient. Pour vos reviews. Pour ces petites choses que vous me donnez au quotidien. J'me rends compte que comme lecteurs vous êtes plutôt pas mal. Pas mal du tout même. Et vous êtes même plutôt actifs ce qui n'est pas le cas partout, j'ai pu le constater, donc MERCI. Ne changez pas surtout.

& Dieu Merci je peux redevenir méchante. Venons-en au fait. Comme promis, la première partie du Tome 4. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Moi j'aime bien mais en même temps, je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que je suis objective, Haha). Je me suis replongée avec plaisir dans le livre et j'espère réussir à vous faire partager ces petits moments que j'ai redécouvert comme une enfant.

.

**Un P, Un U, Un B : **La Bibliothèque de Poudlard est ouverte les amis. Vous y trouverez les ouvrages de rentrée scolaire de l'univers HP, écrits par des fans (dont moi) à l'attention des Potterheads. Si vous trouvez que « L'histoire de la magie » est un livre génial, c'est normal, il est de moi. HAHA. Rendez-vous ici :

bibliothequepoudlard8wix8com /bibliothequepoudlard#!home/mainPage (remplacer les 8 par des points)

.

**Merci **: A tous ceux qui ont laissé une review (auxquelles je répondrai dès que possible). Il serait trop long de tous vous citer, mais je pense tous à vous. Réellement.

.

QUAND ON EST MALADE ON TRAINE AU LIT EN ECOUTANT DE LA MUSIQUE :

**Afroman** – _Because i got Hight_ (Parce qu'elle me met de bonne humeur !)

**Bob Dylan** – _Knockin on the heaven's door _(Un classique)

**Beethoven **_– La lettre à Elise (_Même si c'est mieux quand ma meilleure amie la joue au piano)

**Damien Saez** – _Betty_ (Parce qu'elle est toute nouvelle et que je l'aime déjà)

**Volo** – _T'es Belle_ (Parce que c'est comme ça que j'imagine Pansy)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre VII : IMPREVU**

Adjectif masculin singulier

« Se dit de ce qui n'avait pas été envisagé, préparé à l'avance. Un imprévu est le fruit du hasard et donne lieu à l'improvisation »

Ou

**Leur quatrième année (Part I)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Harry sentait son état d'esprit changer du tout au tout. Il passait de l'excitation la plus complète – celle qui était la sienne depuis les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient invité à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch – à une terreur sans nom. Tout semblait s'effondrer autours d'eux et plus rien ne parvenait à avoir de l'importance à ses yeux pas même le regard glacial que Lucius Malefoy lui avait lancé et ce sourire discret que Draco avait tenté de lui faire parvenir, ni les danses de victoires de Fred et Georges, ni les chamailleries de Ron et Hermione ou les regards amourachés que lui lançait Ginny Weasley.

Il n'y avait désormais que les cris, les gens qui cherchaient à fuir, la Marque des Ténèbres qui rayonnait dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les Moldus pendus dans les airs, ces hommes – Les mangemorts – cachés sous leurs cagoules, parmi lesquels se trouvait certainement Mr Malefoy. Est-ce qu'il avait au moins pensé à mettre son fils en sécurité ? Est-ce que Draco savait ? Est-ce que son demi-sourire voulait en réalité dire « Va-t'en d'ici le plus rapidement possible » ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Harry laissa Fred, ou Georges, il ne savait plus, l'entrainer vers la forêt. Il marchait sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il se laissait trainer. Il avait vaguement conscience de la présence des autres autours de lui, de la précipitation qui les entourait, de l'urgence de se cacher mais il était comme incapable de réagir.

Harry eut vaguement conscience qu'une altercation se passait à ses côté mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer son origine.

_« - Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, [N'est-ce pas Potter ?]. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie qu'elle se fasse repérer. »_

Harry sursauta. C'était Draco. Draco était ici. Son père avait revêtu son habit de mangemort sans même prendre la peine de mettre son propre fils à l'abri. Et Draco, lui, à l'inverse de son père, trouvait le courage de venir dire à son meilleur ami qu'il devait se mettre à l'abri, qu'il devait mettre Hermione à l'abri, qu'ils devaient fuir. Vite.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lança Hermione d'un air de défi._

_- Granger, je te signale qu'ils sont décidés à s'en prendre aux Moldus, répondit Malefoy. Tu as envie de montrer ta culotte en te promenant dans les airs ? Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à rester où tu es… Ils viennent par ici et je suis sûr que ça nous ferait tous bien rire. »_

Le brun hocha la tête. Il avait compris. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione, fit signe aux jumeaux de le suivre et dû se faire violence pour ne pas serrer Draco dans ses bras, il articula un « prend soin de toi » sans que pour autant le moindre son sorte de sa bouche. L'instant avait duré à peine deux minutes et pourtant durant ces deux minutes des milliers de choses avaient été dîtes.

- Un jour il faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi tu es ami avec ce crétin, marmonna Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient encore plus loin dans la forêt.

Harry voulu répondre « Parce qu'il vient de nous sauver la vie au détriment, peut-être, de la sienne » mais il préféra accélérer le pas après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Draco quelques minutes plus tôt.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Blaise,_

_Je ne sors plus de ma chambre depuis le fiasco de la coupe du monde et je suppose que tu te retrouves dans une situation similaire à la mienne en bien des points. Il se prépare quelque chose, plus aucun doute n'est permis à présent, mais il m'est toujours impossible de savoir quoi plus précisément. Mon père non content de s'être caché sous une cagoule pour terroriser des moldus, s'absente durant des journées entières et rentre à des heures excessivement tardives. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, mais je peux t'assurer que cela pousse mère dans ses retranchements. En est-il de même au manoir Zabini ?_

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment une telle chose a pu arriver sans que nous ne nous doutions de quoi que ce soit. Etions-nous trop préoccupés par nos petits problèmes quotidiens pour ne pas voir quelque chose d'aussi énormes ? Sommes-nous à blâmer pour cela ?_

_Tous les journaux en parlent et le nom de Potter apparaît de nombreuses fois ? Je me demande où il se trouve à présent. Crois-tu que les Weasley sont chargés de veiller sur lui maintenant qu'ils l'ont, sans le vouloir, amené dans la fosse aux serpents ? J'aimerai lui écrire une lettre mais je crois que je crains plus les réponses qu'il pourrait me fournir que l'ignorance. Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais je souhaite que la rentrée arrive vite…_

_Si tu as la moindre information, j'aimerai beaucoup (tu remarqueras la formule de politesse) que tu me tiennes au coutant._

_En attendant ta réponse, tu as toute mon amitié,_

_D.M._

_P.S. : J'ai honte, mais j'ai agi tel un sang-de-bourbe et j'ai laissé trainer mes oreilles près des conversations qui me semblaient importantes. J'ai entendu des choses intéressantes à propos de notre rentrée à Poudlard. Premièrement, la rumeur se confirme, Fol-Œil sera notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (La poisse, ce type est cinglé) et, deuxièmement, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura bien lieu chez nous. J'ai hâte de voir ça !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alors qu'il se tenait sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾ accompagnée de sa mère, la grande et belle Narcissa Malefoy, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Harry du regard. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis la catastrophe qu'avait été la coupe du monde, et il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter.

- Si tu tiens tant que ça à chercher Potter, fais le plus discrètement, déclara froidement sa mère. Ce n'est pas parce que ton père n'est pas là que tu dois en profiter pour nous faire honte.

- Veuillez m'excuser mère, répondit Draco, penaud. Pourquoi père ne nous a-t-il pas accompagné ?

- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir élevé de façon à ce que tu ne sois pas une petite fouine fourrant son nez dans les affaires des adultes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment Draco, mais il va falloir te ressaisir.

Draco baissa la tête. Il avait pensé que l'absence de son père permettrait à sa mère d'être plus douce avec lui, mais vraisemblablement, il n'en était rien.

- Merlin quelle horreur, murmura sa mère, Molly Weasley n'a vraiment aucun goût, ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de menton la femme grassouillette, qui venait d'arriver, suivie de ses trop nombreux enfants et de Potter.

Un sourire illumina immédiatement le visage de Draco lorsqu'il aperçut son ami il lui avait tellement manqué. Et malgré la mine triste qu'affichait Harry, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore échangé un regard et malgré la présence de sa mère, le blond sentait un immense sentiment de joie naître au creux de son estomac.

- Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir attendre le départ du train, ajouta Narcissa. Ton père m'attend au manoir. Passe une bonne année scolaire Draco et je t'en prie ne laisse personne avoir des notes meilleures que les tiennes. Nous nous reverrons pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Draco hocha la tête tandis que sa mère déposait un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de l'étreindre rapidement. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la barrière de passage vers la gare de King's Cross.

Une fois seul, Draco reparti à la recherche d'Harry et se sentie soulagé lorsqu'il rencontra les deux yeux verts qui le fixaient intensément.

- Tu m'as manqué, déclara simplement Harry en rejoignant son meilleur ami.

- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi, répondit Draco. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Et bien ça pourrait aller mieux. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Tu me racontes ?

- Ca risque d'être long.

- On a tout le voyage pour ça.

- C'est d'accord.

Harry s'éloigna lentement pour aller dire au revoir aux Weasley, tandis que Draco ne le quittait toujours pas du regard.

.

- Alors ? Demanda Draco de longues minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent trouvé une place tranquille à bord du train.

- Alors j'ai rêvé de Voldemort durant les vacances et une douleur à ma cicatrice m'a réveillée tellement c'était insupportable. Alors je n'ai pas osé le dire à Sirius parce que j'ai peur que s'il s'inquiète pour moi il quitte sa cachète et se fasse attraper par les Aurors, et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il retourne à Azkaban. Alors j'ai toujours du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé à la Coupe du Monde la marque des ténèbres, putain ! Alors des moldus ont été attaqué et on a rejeté la faute sur un elfe de maison ? Est-ce que tout le monde est complètement stupide ou bien… ? Alors j'ai passé la fin de mes vacances chez les Weasley qui, même s'ils sont très gentils et considérés comme l'une des seules familles sorcières capables de m'accueillir chez eux sans que je ne craigne quoi que ce soit, n'était pas en mesure de me donner de tes nouvelles. Alors les premiers soirs je n'arrivais pas à dormir parce que je me demandais si tu étais toujours en vie. Alors je me suis inquiété parce que ton père était certainement sous une de ces cagoules et que…

- Tu as le droit de respirer.

- J'aurais dû dire à Fred et Georges Weasley que je ne voulais pas venir à la coupe du monde, lorsqu'ils m'ont invité.

- Tout ceci serait quand même arrivé. Que tu sois présent ou non.

- Oui mais…, commença Harry.

- Mais rien du tout. Et je pense que tu devrais parler de ton rêve ET de ta cicatrice à Black. Juste après m'avoir tout raconté en détail, cela va de soi. Il ne pourra rien faire de toute façon, mais au moins il le saura. Et puis qui sait ? Un éclair de lucidité peut certainement le traverser à propos de ta cicatrice. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- Si tu le dis… Je vais y réfléchir.

- Tu vas le faire…

- Et chez toi comment ça s'est passé ?

- Mal, évidemment. Ma mère est paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un trouve la moindre preuve concrète contre mon père. Lui il passe le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur. Où ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais loin du manoir, ça c'est un fait. J'ai… Je crois bien que j'ai peur.

- Peur ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive ? C'est le grand Lucius Malefoy, il est intouchable, laissa échapper Harry.

- Je n'ai pas peur pour lui, sombre crétin. J'ai peur pour toi… Peur qu'il y ai un rapport direct avec…

- Qui a peur de quoi ? Demanda Blaise en pénétrant dans le compartiment suivit de Théo, Pansy et Daphné. On vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure ajouta-t-il. On ne peut pas dire que vous vous soyez mis dans le compartiment le plus facile à trouver.

- Peut-être qu'on ne voulait pas que vous nous trouviez, répondit sarcastiquement Draco. Tu viens d'interrompre une discussion sérieuse. Et importante.

Blaise fit mine d'être vexé avant de se laisser tomber près d'Harry et de lui serrer la main, Théodore fit de même avant que Daphné ne lui fasse la bise et que Pansy ne le serre dans ses bras. Quand le regard de Blaise croisa de nouveau celui de Draco, dans lequel la colère se lisait, il prit un air effrayé.

- Ne fait pas cette tête de vierge effarouchée avec moi Zabini, ça ne marche pas !

- C'est-à-dire que vierge effarouchée n'est plus vraiment le terme qui correspond le mieux…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'agressa presque le blond.

- je veux dire que ça y est, je me suis débarrassé de cette chose encombrante qu'est la virginité.

Ils laissèrent tous transparaître leur surprise, Draco y compris, même s'il se reprit rapidement. Blaise l'avait fait. Et il s'en vantait ouvertement. Il venait même de se lancer et racontait tous les détails. Harry, lui, l'écoutait sans vraiment le faire. Après tout, quelques minutes avant, Draco lui avait avoué craindre pour sa vie. Le changement de sujet était pour le moins radical. Et puis il se sentait presque gêné par ce que racontait Blaise. Si son ami avait toujours été un coureur de jupons et qu'Harry se réjouissait pour lui du succès qu'il rencontrait auprès des filles, il se sentait à des kilomètres de ça, lui qui n'avait encore jamais été attiré par une fille et qui, par conséquent, n'en avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'embrassé une seule.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Alors ce n'était pas une blague ? Se lamenta Daphné en voyant le, désormais, professeur Maugrey faire son apparition à la table des professeurs.

- Je te l'avais dit, déclara Blaise.

- Manquait plus que ce vieux fou, ajouta Théo.

- Et encore, ce n'est pas le clou de la soirée…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry.

- Tais-toi et écoute le vieux fou, répondit Draco en désignant Dumbledore de la tête. Si tu veux mon avis, la nouvelle ne devrait pas tarder à tomber.

Et, effectivement, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

_« - Nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un évènement que nous n'avons pas connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard. »_

Alors qu'Harry affichait un air perplexe, ses camarades de table, eux, se lancèrent un regard entendu.

- Vous le saviez ? Murmura Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui envoya un sourire rayonnant.

_« - Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, [reprit Dumbledore], je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelques sept cents ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe – Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des trois écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités – jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi. »_

- Hors de question, marmonna Harry. Hors de question que je sois mêlé à un tel truc. Je ne veux pas ajouter un nom sur la liste des morts et certainement pas le mien. Je veux juste vivre une année normale.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry-chéri, Dumbledore va instaurer une limite d'âge, mon père en a entendu parler au ministère, murmura Pansy tandis que le directeur expliquait à quel point il avait difficile de remettre le tournoi en place après des siècles d'effort. Non pas que je n'aurais pas trouvé marrant qu'un abruti de Gryffondor ne meure au cours de ce tournoi, mais c'est l'honneur de notre école qui est en jeu…

- Un Gryffondor ? S'indigna Blaise, Pansy si c'était l'un d'entre eux qui était choisi pour représenter l'école, je préfèrerais encore rejoindre immédiatement Durmstrang. Surtout qu'entre nous elle est très bien fréquenté, bien que manquant cruellement de fille.

- Durmstrang ?

- C'est l'école où étudie Victor Krum, précisa Draco.

- Oh…

Comme prédit par Pansy, Dumbledore annonça une limité d'âge. Dix-sept ans. Seuls les sorciers majeurs pourraient y participer. Si certains étaient déçus, Harry lui était soulagé. Pour une fois il ne risquerait pas sa vie – du moins à première vue – et en plus cette année l'attention serait portée sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur lui. Que demandez de plus ?

.

- Vous pensez que l'un des élèves réussira à transgresser la limite d'âge ? Demanda Blaise quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans le dortoir.

- Si c'est le vieux fou qui trace le cercle de limite, peu de chance, répondit Draco qui, allongé de tout son long sur le lit d'Harry, lui montrait les êtres marins qui passaient au-dessus d'eux dans l'eau du lac.

- J'ai croisé les jumeaux Weasley et ils ont l'air décidé, déclara Harry.

- Les jumeaux Weasley ? Se moqua Blaise, manquerait plus que ce soit l'un d'entre eux qui représente l'école.

- Et alors quoi ? Ajouta Draco, tu préfèrerais un Poufsouffle ?

- En parlant de Poufsouffle, déclara Pansy dont la tête reposait sur le ventre d'Harry, j'ai entendu dire que Diggory allait participer. Vous pensez qu'il a ses chances ?

- Pansy, tu l'as dit toi-même, il est à Poufsouffle, se moqua Théo. Je pense que ça résume pleinement la situation…

- Est-ce que Diggory n'est pas super mignon ? Demanda Daphné avant de se mettre à rougir.

- Si tu aimes les fesses plates, le regard vitreux et le look un peu crasseux, oui certainement. Sans oublier qu'il a tout dans la longueur et rien dans les muscles, on dirait une baguette… Bah quoi ? Ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules face au regard surpris de ses camarades, ce n'est qu'une simple constatation.

- De toute façon, quel intérêt ? Daphné n'a aucune chance avec lui ! Décréta Blaise.

La blonde sembla immédiatement furieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Enfin Daphné, soyons sérieux deux minutes, tu es très jolie, mais tu as quatorze ans et lui dix-sept, et puis c'est un Poufsouffle, c'est sans doute un grand romantique.

- Et alors ? Je suis sûre que je peux embrasser Cédric Diggory avant qu'une seule élève de Poudlard ne te laisse faire de même !

- Daphné voyons, tu sais très bien que…

- Tu as perdu ta virginité cet été, on sait, le coupa Pansy. Cependant ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille un peu désespérée c'est laissé faire qu'une autre acceptera.

- Tu marques un point, releva Théodore, moqueur. Mademoiselle Parkinson, je vous aime de plus en plus.

Pansy se mit à rire contre le ventre d'Harry et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Cet été, Pansy avait fait couper ses cheveux courts. La longue chevelure souvent tressée était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne car la jeune fille arborait une coupe au carré. Pansy avait l'air un peu plus dur comme ça. Beaucoup plus sûre d'elle, également.

Draco lui avait raconté, il y a plusieurs années, que quand il serait en âge de se marier, Pansy deviendrait sa femme, que c'était prévu depuis des années, mais que lui n'était pas très sûr de le vouloir. Pendant leurs trois premières années à Poudlard il avait semblé évident que la jeune fille ne partageait pas l'avis de son futur époux, voir qu'elle en était vexée. Mais il semblerait qu'à présent les choses aient changées Pansy avait, contre toute attente, tourner la page de l'époque où elle courrait après le blond.

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa camarade et cette dernière lui sourit.

- Je propose un pari le dernier à embrasser quelqu'un durant l'année scolaire, un vrai baiser consenti j'entends, sera au service des cinq autres pendant toute une journée, lança Pansy.

- J'en suis, répondit immédiatement Daphné en fixant Blaise.

- Pareil pour moi, ajouta ce dernier.

- Seulement s'il s'agit d'un vrai pari de Serpentards, déclara Théo.

A cette annonce, Draco, qui semblait totalement étanche à la discussion de ses amis, se releva d'un coup.

- Un vrai ?

Théo hocha la tête, faisant naitre un sourire presque terrifiant sur les lèvres de Draco, alors que les autres semblaient hésitants.

- C'est quoi un pari de Serpentards, exactement ? Demanda Harry.

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne que les Serpentard sont de vils tricheurs, un pari de Serpentards n'est pas un pari bénin. Une fois les règles décidées, il est impossible de les transgresser, de tricher, de cacher quelque chose aux autres, de se cacher soi-même, de chercher à fuir ou, pire, d'abandonner.

- Ma mère appelle ça le « Serment inviolable des innocents », selon elle on commence par ça mais on ne sait jamais quand ça finit…, murmura Blaise.

- Mais ce n'est pas… dangereux, si ?

- Tout dépend de l'intérêt que tu portes aux règles Potter. Tu en es ?

- Je… Bredouilla Harry se sentant observer de tous les côtés. Oui, c'est d'accord.

- Très bien, dans ce cas Pansy, prends une feuille et écrit.

La jeune fille obtempéra, tandis qu'Harry se demandait dans quoi il s'était encore lancé. Cependant, à cet instant précis, envisager embrasser une fille était presque rassurant par rapport à la peur qui l'avait habité en entendant parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Heureusement pour sa vie, il n'aurait aucun lien avec ce stupide tournoi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La perspective du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers prit une toute nouvelle tournure un peu plus d'un mois plus tard. Ce jour-là, Harry, Draco, Blaise et Théodore était assis dans la cour de Poudlard, profitant qu'il ne fasse pas encore trop froid, et discutait du cours du professeur Maugrey.

- C'est définitif, ce type est cinglé, maugréait Théo. Je ne sais même pas comment Dumbledore a pu recevoir une autorisation pour en faire un professeur de l'école.

- Comme si Dumbledore attendait de recevoir une autorisation. Il ne demande rien à personne. Et puis entre nous, il est tout aussi cinglé que Fol-Œil, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes étonnés, déclara, à son tour, Blaise en haussant les épaules.

- Sauf que Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux déglingué obsédé par la magie blanche et, par extension, par le moyen de faire de notre monde un monde meilleur. Fol-Œil nous fait des cours sur les impardonnables ! J'ai cru que ce crétin de Londubat allait mourir sur sa chaise. Non pas que ce soit une grande perte, mais quand on connait la famille de l'énergumène, on en aurait entendu parler pendant des années.

- Il faut dire que, loin de moi l'idée de le défendre, mais Fol-Œil n'a pas été très fin sur ce coup-là, il aurait pu éviter de faire revivre à Londubat la quasi-mort de ses parents…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Blaise ? Demanda Harry.

- Il veut dire que la tante de Draco à rendu les parents de Neville Londubat débiles à cause du sortilège Doloris.

- C'est vrai ?

Draco, penaud, regardait ses pieds. Harry l'avait rarement vu avoir honte de quelque chose à priori les Malefoy étaient plutôt le genre de personne à être fière de tout et n'importe quoi, mais pas cette fois-ci. Harry avait vaguement entendu parler du fait que Neville avait perdu ses parents, mais il avait supposé qu'ils étaient morts, comme les siens.

- Ils sont toujours en vie ?

- A Sainte-Mangouste, affirma Blaise. Même si en vie est vite dit. Ils sont plus proches de l'état de légumes que de…

- Ca suffit, le coupa Draco d'une voix froide.

Une légère gêne s'immisça dans leur conversation, plus personne n'osant parler, puis Daphné et Pansy firent leur apparition.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que nous venons d'apprendre ! Déclara Pansy avant de s'assoir sur les genoux d'Harry, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Montre-leur ! S'exclama Daphné.

Pansy haussa les épaules avant de glisser sa main dans sa poche et d'en sortir un badge sur lequel était écrit en lettres colorées S.A.L.E.

_« -Sale ? Dit Harry en prenant le badge pour l'examiner. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » _

- La nouvelle lubie d'Hermione Granger, elle a pensé que cela pourrait t'intéresser, elle nous en a parler dans les toilettes des filles. Et très concrètement, il s'agit de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes.

- Des Elfes, comme des Elfes de maison ? Releva Blaise.

- Ceux-là même !

- Cette fille est la pire des Sang-de-Bourbe que je n'ai jamais rencontré, fit remarquer Théo.

- Peut-être qu'elle devrait te donner un badge Draco, après tout depuis le départ de Dobby, tu es ton propre elfe, non ? Se moqua Blaise.

Draco lui répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur qui fit rire tous ses camarades.

Tandis que Blaise tentait de convaincre Harry, ou n'importe qui d'autre, de porter le badge de Granger contre une certaine somme d'argent, Rusard fit son apparition et vint accrocher un parchemin sur le mur situé juste derrière les Serpentards. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, les six jeunes gens se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le parchemin où ils purent lire :

_« TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS_

_Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 Octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude. […] Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue. »_

- Les choses sérieuses vont commencer, déclara Blaise, d'une voix quasi-solennelle.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le matin du 30, Harry était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur contre Draco et refusait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole à côté d'eux, Théodore, Daphné et Blaise lançaient les paris.

- Pas plus d'une journée, disait Théodore.

- Pas si sûr, Draco est allé loin cette fois…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi Parkinson ?

L'intéressée haussa les épaules, tandis que Draco finissait son jus de citrouille d'une traite avant d'attraper le bras de Potter et de sortir de la grande salle, son meilleur ami sur les talons.

- Est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler ? Demanda le blond.

- Je crois surtout que tout est dit là-dedans, répondit Harry en lui posant violemment la lettre, qu'il avait reçu le matin même, sur le torse.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Harry, je t'ai dit de lui dire, tu ne m'as pas écouté, je m'en suis chargé.

- Tu t'es fait passer pour moi, et à cause de ce pseudo appel au secours Sirius est de retours en Angleterre. Est-ce que tu crois qu'une fois à Azkaban il sera plus à même de me fournir l'aide dont j'ai besoin ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il fera très attention.

- Tu es stupide !

- Moins que toi !

- Alors ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

- Potter, je…

- Tu n'as pas le droit de te mêler de mes affaires !

- Je m'en fiche.

Ils avaient vaguement conscience que cette dispute n'avait aucun sens et qu'ils se donnaient simplement en spectacle dans le hall de l'école, mais peu leur importait. Harry et Draco étaient meilleurs amis, mais ils étaient aussi des adversaires de premier choix l'un pour l'autre.

- Messieurs s'il vous plait, je vais devoir vous demander de cesser cela immédiatement, intervint le professeur MacGonnagall qui était sortie de nulle-part, à moins que les élèves de Serpentards de sachent pas se tenir et dans ce cas-là je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en discuter avec le professeur Snape.

Harry lança un regard furieux à Draco avant de s'éloigner sans dire un mot de plus, tandis que le blond tentait de retrouver une certaine contenance.

Quelques jours plus tôt, las d'attendre que son ami se décide à parler à son parrain des drôles de rêves qu'il faisait et qui le réveillait tant la douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice était forte, Draco avait décidé de le faire lui-même. Il avait pris un parchemin, une plume et un encrier et avait décrit les symptômes, que lui avait lui-même décrit Harry un peu plus tôt il avait ensuite envoyé la lettre à Sirius Black, peu importe l'endroit où se trouvait. Draco avait longuement hésité, devait-il signer de son propre nom ou pas ? Finalement il avait signé du nom d'Harry et c'était sans doute là sa plus grosse erreur. Il poussa un profond soupir, Harry lui pardonnerai certainement. Comme d'habitude. Mais en attendant, la journée risquait d'être longue…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je pense que Weasley va avoir une érection, constata Blaise en ricanant.

- Ne dis pas de choses aussi dégoutante Blaise si tu tiens à tes parties, grogna Pansy.

Le professeur Snape lança un regard froid à ses élèves et ils comprirent immédiatement qu'ils devaient se taire. Cette cérémonie d'accueil était ennuyeuse à mourir, mais semblait tenir très à cœur des professeurs de Poudlard.

- C'est d'un pompeux, murmura Théodore. Je me demande qui est le plus ridicule entre le carrosse et le bateau…

- Tu dis ça, mais tu adorerais mettre une Vélane dans ton lit.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Blaise.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit l'intéressé en feignant l'indifférence.

- Tu fais presque autant honte à Poudlard que Weasley, marmonna Théo alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers l'intérieur du château afin de partager le premier repas entre les trois écoles.

- Hey Weasley ! L'appela Draco, provocateur, heureux d'accueillir ton amoureux à Poudlard ?

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, tandis que Draco, Théo et Blaise se mettaient à rire et qu'Harry traitait ses camarades d'abrutis.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, ils se rendirent vite compte que Dumbledore avait voulu mettre les petits plats dans les grands. Tout avait été fait pour que les invités se sentent comme chez eux, voir même qu'ils se sentent mieux que chez eux, appréciant le sens de l'accueil des écossais.

Elèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbatôns commencèrent à prendre place sur les tables, agrandies pour l'occasion. Les Serpentards purent asséner le coup de grâce aux Gryffondors, lorsque Krum vint s'assoir à leur table, manquant de tuer Ron Weasley de frustration.

- Bonsoirrr, déclara le champion de Quidditch en s'asseyant. Alorrrs vous êtes les Serrrpentarrds ?

Et ce fut aussi simple que ça. Krum était avec eux, des Vélanes étaient assises par groupes aux différentes tables. Madame Maxime et Karkaroff s'étaient, eux, intégrés à la table des professeurs. Les jeunes Poudlariens tentaient tous, tant bien que mal, de séduire une invitée. On commençait à se raconter des petites histoires. A échanger. A parlé fort. A rire. Comme si la situation avait toujours été celle-ci. Comme si le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et que tous les sorciers avaient toujours vécu en parfaite harmonie.

Cependant, cette harmonie n'était qu'une façade et les évènements qui eurent lieu, quelques jours plus tard seulement, en furent une parfaite démonstration.

En effet, personne n'y aurait songé. Tout avait été mis en place pour que ce genre de situation n'arrive jamais. Il y avait eu les mises en garde des professeurs, une surveillance accrue autours de la Coupe de feu – où tout potentiel champion devait déposer une feuille portant son nom, il y avait eu la limite d'âge tracée par Dumbledore lui-même afin de protéger les mineurs trop courageux, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, selon les dires. Il y avait un ancien Auror, occupant le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il y avait une communauté magique immense regroupé dans un espace pourtant restreint et surveillé. Il y avait une vigilance constante et pourtant ce que certains craignaient le plus, arriva.

Le jour de la désignation des champions tout le monde y allait de son pronostic. Le nom de Krum était présent dans toutes les bouches et personne n'osait penser qu'un autre nom que le sien sortirait de la coupe pour représenter l'école de Durmstrang. On entendait ceux d'Angelina Johnson et de Cedric Diggory pour Poudlard, et certains Serpentards semblaient hésiter sur ce qui serait le plus honteux comme représentant : Un Gryffondor, ou un Poufsouffle.

Du côté des organisateurs, c'était également l'effervescence bien qu'ils réussissent mieux à le cacher que les élèves, Verpey, Dumbledore, Karkaroff ou encore Maugrey et Hagrid semblaient impatient de découvrir le résultat, se désintéressant petit à petit de ce qui se trouvait dans leurs assiettes, pour fixer la Coupe de Feu qui allait bientôt donner les noms des Trois Sorciers choisis pour participer au Tournoi.

Puis, Dumbledore annonça que le moment arrivait et _« Brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. L'assemblée retint son souffle._

_Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était inscrit._

_- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il, d'une voix forte et claire, sera Victor Krum. »_

Une acclamation répondit à cette annonce, bien que la surprise ne se lise sur aucun visage.

C'était évident.

_« Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe dont les flammes rougeoyèrent de nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu._

_- Le champion de Beauxbâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour ! »_

Harry observa du coin de l'œil la jeune fille, qui ressemblait fortement à une Vélane, se lever et rejoindre Krum dans la pièce prévue à cet effet. Là encore, la Grande-salle fut soulevé d'une acclamation, bien que le choix de Fleur soulève plus de contestations que celui de Krum.

- Le moment tant attendu, commenta Blaise alors que les flammes devenaient rouges de nouveau.

- Je vous jure que je pleure si c'est Diggory, marmonna Pansy.

- Dans tous les cas j'aurais un prétexte pour aller le voir. Et peut-être même l'embrasser, constata Daphné. Moi ça me va.

- Pense un peu à l'honneur de Poudlard, ordonna Théodore.

- Est-ce qu'un Gryffondor ne serait pas pire ? Se hasarda Draco.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre d'avantage, Dumbledore tenait désormais en ses mains le dernier parchemin, portant donc le nom du dernier champion du Tournoi.

_« - Le champion de Poudlard, annonça-t-il, est Cédric Diggory ! »_

Malgré le fait que Cédric soit un Poufsouffle, ce qui déplaisait clairement à certains, tous les élèves de Poudlard s'unirent pour applaudir comme il se devait leur champion. Diggory, qu'Harry avait aperçu lors de la Coupe du Monde, se leva, souriant, et disparu avec les autres. Le jeune Serpentard laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il se trouvait en pleine réflexion. Du peu qu'il avait vu Cédric était un garçon relativement intelligent, malgré tous les aprioris que ses camarades Serpentards pouvaient avoir sur lui, il s'en sortirait sans doute bien. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un jeu et on avait raconté à Harry que les épreuves seraient vraiment spectaculaires à voir.

Perdu dans ses reflexions, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite ce qui agitait la salle entière le feu de la Coupe était de nouveau rouge et, dans l'étonnement général, un quatrième morceau de parchemin en sortit.

_« D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix :_

_- Harry Potter. »_

Alors que l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la Grande-salle laissait exploser sa surprise et son mécontentement, le monde d'Harry semblait s'écrouler.

Un coup de vent dans un château de carte. Un coup de pied dans une construction de sable. La plus grosse gifle de sa vie.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que tout le monde l'observait. Il n'avait pas besoin de prêter attention aux conversations alentours pour savoir qu'on parlait de lui. Il était le centre de toutes les conversations. Une fois encore. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait peur. Peur comme jamais. Peut-être, s'il fermait fort les yeux, tout ceci allait disparaître…

_« - Harry Potter ! répéta-t-il. Harry ! Venez ici s'il vous plait ! »_

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'irait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il… La main de Pansy se posa sur sa jambe, comme pour l'encourager, et il fut alors certain qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver. Tout ceci était malheureusement réel. Son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu. Il savait déjà que s'il participait à ce tournoi, il en mourrait.

Il aurait voulu que le sol de la Grande-salle s'ouvre sous lui afin qu'il puisse tomber dans un puits sans fond, loin, très loin de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. A la place, il sentit une main agripper le nœud de sa cravate, le soulever du banc sur lequel il était assis et le pousser jusqu'à ce que son dos se cogne violemment contre le mur derrière lui.

Il avait mal, mais s'en fichait.

Il n'avait pas levé la tête, mais il savait qui était son agresseur.

Sa tête avait cognée violemment la pierre, mais il souriait.

Il avait du mal à respirer, mais peu lui importait.

Il savait que tout le monde les regardait, mais il ne voyait que Draco.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Potter ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu mettes ton nom dans la Coupe ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Qui alors ?

La main de Draco tremblait contre son cou et Harry savait que son ami avait peur. Il savait que son ami avait peur parce que son père était parmi les mangemorts lors de la coupe du monde et que personne ne savait encore ce qui se préparait, bien qu'on dise partout que ce serait quelque chose d'important. Et de grave. Il savait qu'il avait peur parce que derrière ses grands airs il voulait le protéger et parce que la personne qui avait réussi à mettre le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe de Feu ne lui voulait, semblerait-il, pas que du bien. Et, il savait qu'il avait peur, parce que les souvenirs de la Chambre des Secrets n'était jamais très loin.

- Draco, j'ai peur, confia Harry. Je ne veux pas participer au Tournoi. Ce n'est pas possible, je… Ils vont me tuer, laissa-t-il échapper, se laissant gagner par la panique, alors que la main du blond se resserrai toujours un peu plus autours de son cou.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, déclara doucement Draco. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu ne vas pas mourir, répétait-il de plus en plus fort.

- Monsieur Malefoy, l'interrompit la voix forte et claire du professeur Dumbledore, voudriez-vous bien lâcher votre camarade afin qu'il puisse nous rejoindre. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous expliquer après, j'en suis certain.

- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe, répéta Harry, je te le promets. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? Hein, tu me crois ?

La main de Draco desserra son étreinte et Harry failli tomber au sol du fait que son corps ne soit plus soutenu.

- Vas-y, lui dit Draco.

- Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait.

Le blond avait l'air en colère et Harry ne voulait pas être la cause de cette haine qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Il avait peur. Lui, n'avait jamais voulu ça. C'était tellement effrayant. Et inattendu. Il allait y laisser sa peau. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

- Snape ne les laissera pas faire, tenta de le convaincre Draco.

- J'espère, répondit Harry avant de se diriger, à la manière d'un automate, dans la salle où s'étaient rendus plus tôt, les trois vrais champions du Tournoi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pansy Parkinson cru bien qu'elle allait mourir de peur en pénétrant dans la salle commune des Serpentards quelques heures plus tard. En effet, se faisant le plus discrète possible, faute au couvre-feu largement dépassée, elle ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Draco assis, seul, sur un des grands canapés de cuir, devant la cheminée.

- Draco ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Souffla-t-elle, posant sa paire de chaussures, qu'elle tenait à la main pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Un des garçons de Durmstrang, Clark je ne sais quoi, m'a invité à fêter la sélection de Krum. Comme il est plutôt mignon et que le pari court toujours, j'ai dit oui. Je ne m'étais simplement pas rendu compte que cette beauté cachait en fait un réel handicap… Ce garçon est stupide.

La jeune fille aperçu un demi-sourire se former sur les lèvres de son camarade alors qu'il ne quittait pas les flammes des yeux.

- Harry est couché ? Ajouta-t-elle.

- Hum… Il a du mal à accepter le fait d'être obligé de participer au Tournoi. Verpey et Croupton lui ont expliqué que puisque son nom est sorti de la Coupe, il est lié par une sorte de contrat magique aux autres. Conneries !

- Je ne comprends pas comment tout ceci peut arriver. Il doit en être malade.

- Je ne sais pas s'il a réussi à s'endormir, je sais juste que je ne pouvais pas rester à ses côtés. Je crois que cette situation m'effraye encore plus que lui. La personne qui a fait ça, elle… Elle veut sa mort.

- Tu penses que c'est l'un des amis de ton père ? Et du mien ?

- Je ne vois pas comment un man… Comment l'un d'entre eux aurait pu pénétrer dans Poudlard, c'est insensé. Et pourtant le nom d'Harry ne s'est pas retrouvé tout seul dans la coupe. Il m'a juré que ce n'était pas lui…

- Evidemment que ce n'est pas lui ! S'offusqua la jeune fille. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai presque envie de croire que c'est de sa faute, pour ne pas à avoir à le protéger de quelqu'un comme mon père.

- Je pense qu'Harry n'a pas besoin qu'on le protège, il a Dumbledore pour ça. Et Snape. Et ses amis Gryffondors plus que stupides sur les bords. Non, ce dont il a besoin c'est d'un ami. De quelqu'un qui l'accompagne et qui le soutient. Il a besoin de toi Draco et pas d'un pseudo-courage qui ne fait pas parti de ce que tu es. Tu n'es peut-être pas apte à veiller sur lui et c'est peut-être nos pères et leurs amis qui, non content du fiasco de la Coupe du Monde, cherchent à ruiner un peu plus l'existence de Potter, mais puisque Harry a besoin d'un ami, tu es la personne qu'il lui faut. Tu es son meilleur ami, et personne ne pourra jamais te battre sur ce plan là. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre vous.

Draco hocha la tête tout en gardant le silence il n'avait rien à dire, il savait que Pansy avait raison et entendre ces choses l'apaisait.

- Tu as bien changé cet été Pansy, ne put-il s'empêcher de constater.

- Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle grandir. Ou plus concrètement gagner en maturité. Et puis disons que j'ai revu l'ordre de mes priorités, je sais que quoi qu'il advienne je deviendrai ta femme, je n'ai qu'à attendre patiemment. Je plaisante ! Ajouta-t-elle devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

- Oui, enfin si on veut…

- Ne pense pas à ça Draco, on a tout le temps. Et puis arrête de te tracasser pour Harry d'accord ? Demanda Pansy avant de venir déposer un baiser sur le front du blond. Tout va s'arranger un jour ou l'autre.

- Pansy ! Appela-t-il alors que l'intéressée avait presque quitté la salle commune. Merci et… Oh ! Si un jour tu dois devenir ma femme, j'aimerai autant que tu n'aies pas fricotté avec un des imbéciles heureux de Durmstrang, on est d'accord ?

- C'est noté, répondit-elle en riant, avant de disparaître pour de bon.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Salut ! déclara Fred ou Georges en s'asseyant à la gauche d'Harry.

- Salut ! Répéta en écho le deuxième des jumeaux Weasley.

D'un revers de la main, Harry fit disparaitre la lettre qu'il écrivait à Sirius,

- Alors, tu comptes nous dire comment tu as procédé ?

- Hein ?

- Et bien, pour mettre ton nom dans la coupe de feu.

- On doit bien avouer qu'on est un peu jaloux.

- Aucun de nos essais ne s'est montré concluant.

- Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, n'est-ce pas Georges ?

- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu, déclara Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus calme possible, bien que la colère s'empare de lui à chaque fois qu'on évoquait le sujet.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Fred.

- Vraiment.

- Dans un sens c'est plutôt décevant…, commença Georges.

- Mais en même temps c'est rassurant.

- Sans méchanceté aucune, se faire doubler par toi, aussi brillant sois-tu, aurait été relativement frustrant quand on sait qu'on passe notre vie à se jouer des autres.

- Exact !

- La question ne se pose pas, puisque de toute façon, je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe.

- Certaines personnes n'ont pas l'air de cet avis, constata Fred en désignant d'un mouvement de tête deux Poufsouffles qui venaient de jeter un regard dédaigneux au Survivant.

- Tous les Poufsouffles me détestent. Les Gryffondors aussi, mais ça c'est uniquement parce que je suis un Serpentard. Je ne parle même pas des élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbatôns. Je crois qu'un ou deux Serdaigles m'apprécient encore un peu, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je suis devenu la personne à éviter.

- En même temps, te lamenter sur ton sort, ne te fera pas rester en vie…

- Alors que l'information que l'on t'apporte, peut-être.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Tu te souviens de notre frère ainé Charlie ?

- Celui-là même qui t'avais aidé à régler le petit problème d'Hagrid en première année.

- Oui, je me souviens, maugréa Harry, se remémorant le souvenir. Celui qui élève des dragons en Roumanie ?

- Lui-même ! Et bien devine quoi, il est de retour au pays !

- Pour quelques semaines seulement. Mais le plus intéressant est qu'il n'est pas venu seul… Il est venu avec quatre de ses amis.

- Enfin amis…

- Attendez, attendez. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me raconter ?!

- Charlie se trouve en ce moment même dans la forêt interdite. Avec quatre dragons. Quatre comme le nombre de champions. Et nous ne sommes qu'à quelques jours de la première tâche.

- Il pourrait sans doute s'agir d'une coïncidence, mais je n'y crois que très moyennement…

- Des dragons ? Répéta bêtement Harry.

- C'est ça. Des dragons. On a pensé que tu apprécierais d'être au courant.

- Ron serait certainement venu te prévenir s'il était un peu moins jaloux de ta notoriété retrouvée.

- Paraît que Fleur et Krum sont déjà au courant alors…

- Sur ce, nous te souhaitons une bonne journée.

- Enfin aussi bonne qu'elle puisse l'être après une telle nouvelle.

- Est-ce que Snape t'as collé vendredi soir ? Demanda Georges avant de quitter la pièce.

Machinalement, Harry hocha la tête.

- Alors à Vendredi ! S'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux avant de disparaître.

Tel un automate, Harry reprit sa lettre et alors que les mots dansaient sous ses yeux il eut une soudaine envie de pleurer.

_« Cher Sirius,_

_Tu m'as dit de te tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard, alors, allons-y : j'ignore su tu le sais mais le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va à nouveau avoir lieu cette année et samedi soir, j'ai été désigné comme le quatrième champion en compétition. Je ne sais pas qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu, en tout cas ce n'est pas moi. L'autre champion de Poudlard est Cedric Diggory, de Poufsouffle._

_J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que Buck. Harry. »_

Il savait qu'il devait se lever et se rendre à la volière pour envoyer sa lettre, mais il n'avait plus aucune volonté. Il voulait juste rester assis dans un coin et qu'on l'oublie. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter le regard haineux de ses camarades de classes. Il n'avait aucune envie de se promener dans le château comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être obligé de participer à ce stupide tournoi et, pire encore, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir affronter, de quelque manière que ce soit, des dragons.

- C'est ici que tu te cachais ? Lui demanda quelques heures plus tard une voix qu'il connaissait bien. J'ai cru que Draco allait me rendre folle alors je suis partie faire un tour. Tu sais qu'il te cherche, je suppose ?

- Je voulais être seul.

- Et maintenant ?

Harry retira son sac de cours, posé à côté de lui, permettant ainsi à Pansy de s'assoir à ses côtés. La jeune fille s'assit en tailleur et tira un peu sur sa jupe pour cacher ses sous-vêtements.

Elle ne disait rien, et cela ne surprenait pas son ami. C'était sa façon de faire. Pansy venait, s'asseyait et attendait qu'on lui parle. Et le pire, c'est que ça marchait tout le temps.

Harry hésita encore quelques minutes avant de lui rapporter la conversation qu'il avait eue avec les jumeaux Weasley un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui. On attend toujours beaucoup de moi, mais la vérité c'est que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tout ça. Parfois je voudrais juste être un élève lambda. Monsieur Tout-le-Monde…

- S'il te plait Harry. Moi qui pensais que tu commençais à avoir un minimum de goût.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu passer dans les couloirs et que personne ne te regarde ? Comme si tu étais transparent. Qu'il n'y ait pas toujours quelqu'un pour commenter tes faits et gestes. Que parfois les gens aient un doute sur ton nom, qu'ils ignorent qui tu es…

- Moi non. Mais je peux comprendre que ça soit ton cas de temps en temps.

- Tu es insupportable Pansy.

- Je sais, répondit la jeune femme, tout sourire. Tu as passé toute ton après-midi ici ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir. A propos du Tournoi. De Sirius. De ce stupide pari. Des cours. Des heures de colle que ne cesse de me donner Snape. De Maugrey. De tous ces gens qui me détestent parce qu'ils pensent que j'ai mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu…

- Ce sont principalement des Poufsouffles Harry. Depuis quand leur avis a une quelconque importance ? Sans parler de ces stupides Gryffondors jaloux. Dis-toi que si tu gagnes, tu pourras acheter une nouvelle maison à Ronald Weasley…

- Pansy…

- Toutes mes excuses. Harry, sérieusement, depuis quand l'avis des autres t'intéresse-t-il ? Tu es un Serpentard, non ? Nous sommes tellement au-dessus de tout ça.

- Tu ne doutes jamais hein ? Demanda Harry qui arborait un demi-sourire.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt…

- Je crois que… Tu es la Serpentarde la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Et malgré les apparences, je t'assure que c'est un compliment.

Pansy laissa échapper un petit rire, puis attrapa la main d'Harry qu'elle pressa très fort dans la sienne.

- Tu es une personne très importante pour moi Harry. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu comptes également beaucoup pour moi Pansy. Tu es…

Harry ne finit jamais sa phrase car, timidement et sans qu'il s'y attende, Pansy venait d'avancer son visage vers le sien. Elle ferma lentement les yeux et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Ce dernier n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un vrai baiser après tout, les lèvres de sa camarade effleuraient seulement les siennes, mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il se trouvait aussi proche d'une fille. Le baiser, ou cette chose qui y ressemblait fortement, dura quelques secondes, puis aussi lentement qu'elle s'était approchée de lui, Pansy s'éloigna.

- Je…, commença Harry tout en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

- Ne dis rien, dit, à son tour, Pansy. Ça ne veut rien dire. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Ça restera entre nous. C'était juste…

- Je comprends, ajouta Harry, sans pourtant être vraiment sûr de comprendre.

- Allez, viens ! Murmura Pansy en tirant Harry à sa suite. Draco va finir pas mourir s'il ne te retrouve pas très prochainement, tu sais comment il est…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Si j'étais toi, je ne rentrerai pas dans la Grande Salle, déclara ce matin-là, Hermione à un Harry à peine réveillé.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui tendit un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Une photo de lui occupait la première page. Dessous son nom ressortait en lettres capitales.

- Oh Merlin…, se lamenta-t-il. Est-ce qu'elle dit des choses horribles ?

- Plutôt oui.

- Est-ce que tu penses que si je lis je risque de me mettre très en colère, d'avoir envie de fuir l'école ou de pleurer ?

- Il y a des chances. Mais tu pourrais tout aussi bien laisser Parkinson s'énerver à ta place et observer la situation d'un point de vue extérieur.

- Pansy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans ?

- Page six.

Harry feuilleta le journal jusqu'à tomber sur la fameuse page.

_« Je pense que ma force me vient de mes parents. Je sais qu'ils seraient très fiers de moi s'ils pouvaient me voir maintenant… Oui, parfois, la nuit, il m'arrive encore de pleurer en pensant à eux, je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer… Je sais que je ne risque rien au cours du Tournoi car ils veillent sur moi… »_

- Je pleure la nuit en…, commença Harry, désabusé.

- Plus bas.

_« Harry a enfin trouvé l'amour à Poudlard, écrivait-elle. Colin Crivey, un de ses très proches amis, nous a confié qu'on voit rarement Harry Potter sans [Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante, issue d'une grande famille de sorciers au Sang-pur. »_

- Pansy risque de tuer quelqu'un.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé en voyant le journal. Ceci dit, je suis désolé pour toi.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- Je suis ton amie Harry. Même si… Même si les choses font qu'on ne passe pas autant de temps ensemble que je le souhaiterais, nous sommes amis.

Harry lui sourit avant d'ajouter :

- Une petite chose ? Qui est au juste Colin Crivey ?

- C'est un Gryffondor. Celui qui te suit partout avec son appareil photo.

- Oh…Très bien.

- Je vais la tuer ! Hurla Pansy, sortant de la grande salle. Cette espèce de vieille Cracmol ne restera pas longtemps journaliste ! Je vais l'écraser. L'exterminer. La… La…

- On dirait que le spectacle commence.

- Où est cet abruti de Crivey ?!

- je ferais mieux d'aller la voir…, constata Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Ravie d'avoir pu discuter avec toi.

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

- Tout ceci ne dépend pas de moi, mais j'en serais ravie, en effet, déclara Hermione.

Harry se leva et alla rejoindre Pansy qui continuait de hurler dans le hall sous l'œil amusé de Blaise et Théodore qui l'avaient rejoint.

- Voilà l'Homme de ta vie, commenta Blaise à l'arrivée d'Harry.

- La ferme Blaise. Pansy, je… Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je…

- Toi, tais-toi. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Cette femme est une mégère en manque de sexe. Elle me le payera. Oh ça oui, crois-moi ! Je vais lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Elle va regretter d'avoir un jour souhaité devenir journaliste.

- Nous allons retrouver son corps au fond du lac…, dit Théo en riant.

- Oh bien pire que ça, crois-moi. Je vais la faire souffrir comme jamais elle n'a souffert… Je vais la détruire. Qui a-t-elle cru être pour s'attaquer à une Parkinson ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je vais mourir, déclara presque solennellement Harry.

- Ne sois pas si dramatique Potter enfin. Au pire tu risques simplement de te faire cramer par un dragon. Rien de si grave.

Excédé, Harry attrapa un des coussins du canapé et le lança sur Blaise.

- Blaise, toi qui est si honnête, penses-tu que j'ai la moindre chance de maitriser le sortilège d'attraction d'ici demain matin ?

- Aucune chance, répondit Blaise sans même lever la tête. Après tout, tu es un crétin…

- C'est toi qui dis ça Zabini ! Maugréa Draco en pénétrant dans la salle commune. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- C'est une question sérieuse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Demanda Harry d'une voix qui trahissait la peur.

- Non, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive qui puisse te préoccuper encore plus que la première tâche qui a lieu demain ?

- Maugrey m'a fait comprendre que maitriser le sortilège d'attraction pourrait bien me sauver la vie demain. Je savais que j'aurais dû fuir Poudlard…

- N'importe quoi… Bon raconte-moi ce que t'as dit Fol-Œil.

Harry haussa les épaules et se décida à raconter son après-midi à Draco et à Blaise qui écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Il lui raconta sa visite à Cédric qu'il avait prévenu à propos des dragons. Il lui raconta ensuite son entrevue avec Maugrey qui lui avait glissé l'idée du sortilège d'attraction afin de pouvoir utiliser au mieux son don pour le Quidditch.

- Attends, tu es allé voir Diggory ? Tu lui as raconté pour les dragons ? Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais tu es un crétin ! Tu t'es comporté comme un Gryffondor…

- J'ai pensé que… Si lui avait su, j'aurais aimé qu'il me tienne au courant.

- Et tu crois qu'il l'aurait fait ? Se moqua Draco.

- C'est un Poufsouffle, glissa Blaise. Par définition il est… Gentil, cracha-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte particulièrement grave.

- Hum… Si on veut. Et qu'est-ce qu'a dit Fol-Œil exactement ?

- Et bien il a commencé par me dire qu'il avait entendu que je savais magnifiquement voler sur un balai et ensuite, quand je lui ai dit que ça ne me servirait à rien parce que je n'aurai droit qu'à ma baguette magique, il m'a dit une chose stupide qui ressemblait à « Trouve un sortilège simple qui te permettra d'obtenir ce dont tu as besoin ». Or, le seul moyen pour que j'ai mon balai quand je serai face au dragon c'est que…

- Mais c'est évident ! Le coupa Draco. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ? Peux-tu me dire comment se fait-il que tu ne maîtrise pas ce sort Potter sombre crétin ?

- C'est un sort plutôt complexe…, marmonna Blaise.

- Tais-toi et arrête de te comporter comme un Sang-de-Bourbe Blaise. Nous allons apprendre ce sort à Harry.

-C'est impossible, se lamenta le quatrième sorcier du Tournoi…

- Ecoute-moi bien Potter, déclara Draco en attrapant pointant son doigt en direction du visage de son ami, quand je décide de faire quelque chose, j'y parviens toujours ! Nous sommes d'accord ?

Harry hocha simplement la tête, un peu surpris, et l'entrainement pu commencer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lorsqu'Harry entendit les cris de la foule, signifiant la réussite de Krum, il sentit la panique monter en lui. Que faisait-il ici ? Il tenta de réguler sa respiration tout en frottant ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Il allait y passer, c'était certain ! Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, là où il était, et en plus il avait tiré le Maygar à Pointes. Le moins conciliant des quatre, à priori. Harry eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Ou de partir en courant. Voir même les deux en même temps.

Mais, il était déjà trop tard. Son coup de sifflet venait de retentir. C'était son tour. Il tenta de garder son calme en quittant la tente des champions. En vérité il essayait surtout de tenir debout. De ne pas s'évanouir ici, devant tout le monde, et en présence d'un dragon. Il fit quelques pas incertains et se décida finalement à agir.

_« Il leva sa baguette magique._

_- Accio Eclair de Feu ! Cria-t-il »_

Les minutes qui suivirent son sort lui semblèrent durer des heures, des jours entiers peut-être même. Il attendait. Bêtement. Il attendait que quelque chose se passe. Il attendait de voir si ses longues heures d'entrainement, la veille, avaient vraiment porté leurs fruits. Ou s'il allait simplement se ridiculiser. Il eut vaguement conscience, que s'il ne se passait rien, il n'avait aucunement prévu de plan B. Peut-être pourrait-il simplement déclarer forfait et, ainsi, espérer rester en vie, non ?

_« Enfin, il l'entendit, fendant les airs derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit l'Eclair de Feu contourner la lisière de la forêt, foncer vers l'enclos et s'arrêter net à mi-hauteur, juste à côté de lui, attendant qu'il l'enfourche. […] Harry monta sur son balai et s'envola aussitôt. »_ Une fois dans les airs, il sentit la pression redescendre doucement. Il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire, certes, mais tout n'était pas non plus complètement perdu.

En sécurité dans les airs, Harry prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à son moyen d'action. Il fallait qu'il commence par faire diversion et ensuite il pourrait s'emparer tranquillement, même si le mot ne semblait pas vraiment convenir à la situation, de ce stupide œuf en or.

Cependant, tout ceci était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La dragonne ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses œufs et, dans l'action, Harry se fit blesser à l'épaule. Il du redoubler de ruse pour pouvoir approcher les œufs et, enfin, la dragonne _« se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière, déployant ses grandes ailes noires et brillantes, aussi larges que celle d'un petit avion, et Harry plongea. Avant qu'elle n'ait compris ce qu'il était en train de faire et où il était passé, il piqua vers le sol de toute la vitesse de son balai, en direction des œufs qu'elle ne protégeait plus de ses pattes aux longues griffes. Harry avait lâché le manche de l'Eclair de feu – et il venait de saisir l'œuf d'or… » _; Mieux encore, il semblait qu'il était encore en un seul morceau et pas si amoché que ça.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il eut envie de pleurer. Mais de soulagement cette fois. il avait réussi. La première tâche ne l'avait pas tué.

.

Alors qu'Harry était sous une tente, attendant que Pomfresh s'occupe de son épaule endolorie, il vit passer un éclair de cheveux noirs qui finit sa course tout contre lui.

- Tu as été magnifique Harry. Un peu trop courageux pour être un vrai Serpentard, mais FA-BU-LEUX ! Est-ce que ça va ton épaule ?

Harry acquiesça.

- De toute façon je suis bien trop heureux d'être encore en vie pour penser à me plaindre… Pansy tu m'étouffe.

- Pardon, déclara la jeune fille en souriant. Je suis juste contente que tu sois toujours en vie. Je commençais à avoir des doutes.

- Merci de ta confiance, ricana Harry.

- Allez Potter, arrête de faire ta chochotte, s'exclama Blaise qui venait de faire son entrée en compagnie de Draco et Théodore. Ils vont donner tes notes, viens !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car il savait que c'était la manière de Blaise de le féliciter.

En sortant de la tente il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule encore en état. C'était Draco. il souriait. Et il avait également l'air soulagé.

- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, lui glissa-t-il si doucement que Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé Après tout ce n'était pas si souvent que Draco faisait des compliments…

Il y eut ensuite ses notes. Un Huit de la part de Madame Maxime. Un Neuf de la part de Croupton. Un Dix pour Verpey (ce qui valut à Harry quelques blagues graveleuses de la part de Théodore et Blaise). Un neuf pour Dumbledore. Et un Quatre de la part de la part de Karkaroff – ce qui déclencha les huées des Serpentards.

Il y eut les indications, un peu plus tard, de Verpey à propos de l'œuf et de la seconde tâche. Et il y eut Rita Skeeter, qu'Harry envoya violemment se faire voir et que Pansy fusilla du regard sans rien dire, préparant une vengeance digne de ce nom.

A cet instant précis, Harry était heureux. Et soulagé. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublié pendant quelques instants que quelqu'un semblait vouloir s'en prendre à sa vie.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Alors, avec qui vas-tu aller au bal Harry ? lança, mine de rien, Pansy, assise près de lui dans la salle commune.

Harry haussa les épaules suite à la question. Bien sûr il était au courant pour le bal, pire, il avait appris qu'en tant que champion il allait devoir participer à l'ouverture du bal en question et il savait, bien évidemment, que pour cela il lui faudrait une cavalière. Cependant, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

- Pour tout avouer, ce n'est pas la première de mes préoccupations. Je m'estime déjà heureux d'être encore en vie.

Son interlocutrice laissa échapper un léger rire.

- Ceci dit, ouvrir le bal seul me semble légèrement compliqué. Tu n'as pas la moindre petite idée ?

Le brun se mit alors à réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement envie d'inviter quelqu'un à ce fichu bal ? Absolument pas. Et encore moins depuis que, suite à l'annonce de la soirée, des filles de tout âge et de toutes maisons semblaient décidées à suivre ses moindres faits et geste dans l'attente d'une quelconque invitation.

- Non. Je veux dire… Comment vous, les filles, pouvez-vous croire que suivre un garçon partout est la meilleure façon de le décider à vous inviter ? Ces filles me font peur.

- Dis le garçon qui a déjà affronté directement ou non, le Seigneur des ténèbres deux fois ! Se moqua sa camarade.

Harry se laissa aller à sourire, avant de reprendre ses réflexions.

- Il y aurait bien… Hermione Granger, déclara-t-il. Elle est plutôt jolie quand on y pense. Et puis c'est bien une des seules filles de cette école qui semble désintéressée par toute cette mascarade.

- Granger ? Se moqua Pansy. Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec elle ?

- Hum… La liste est longue, mais je dirais simplement que de toute façon elle a déjà un cavalier.

Harry se renfrogna, déçu. Il n'avait aucune attirance particulière pour Granger, mais quitte à aller à ce bal accompagné, autant que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il apprécie un minimum…

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il soudainement à Pansy.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi ?

La brune lui sourit gentiment.

- Oh, ça aurait été un véritable honneur de vous accompagner Monsieur Potter, seulement, mis à part le fait que je sois ton deuxième choix, après la Sang-de-Bourbe, j'ai, moi aussi, déjà un cavalier.

- Vraiment ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que j'étais fiancée à Draco avant même de savoir parler ?

Harry baissa, une nouvelle fois, la tête et se mit à regarder ses mains. Quelle poisse !

- N'aurais-tu pas, parmi tes merveilleuses connaissances, une amie qui accepterait de m'accompagner à ce maudit bal ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Oh si ! Je crois qu'elles seraient toutes d'accord en fait. Mais permets-moi de te donner mon avis.

- Je t'écoute, tu en rêve, décréta le brun en riant.

- Oublie Millicent. Elle n'est pas faite pour ouvrir un bal. Et elle serait capable de choisir une robe hideuse, ce qui serait désastreux pour ton image. Oublie la sœur Weasley, qui soit dit en passant n'est pas mon amie, je sais que tu aimes bien ces frères, mais elle est rousse. C'est une raison suffisante. Et puis elle est pauvre, histoire d'enfoncer le clou. Il y a bien Clarisse Hemmet. C'est une sang-pur, même si tu y portes très peu d'importance. Elle est à Serdaigle et est plutôt jolie.

- Est-ce que c'est celle qu'on a vu sortir des toilettes des garçons la semaine dernière ?

Pansy pouffa.

- Tu as raison, oublions Clarisse. Elle serait capable de s'en prendre à ta vertu. Et je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Disons que dans ce cas il te reste toutes les élèves de Beauxbaton. Sauf Fleur. Surtout pas Fleur. Mais une de ses amies, Jihane Krisby, la grande brune, s'exclama soudainement Pansy. Elle est très belle. Et très intelligente. Exactement la fille qu'il te faut. Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

- Tu crois qu'elle acceptera ?

- Tu es Harry Potter voyons. Quatrième champion du Tournoi des trois sorciers, qui plus est ! Bien sûr qu'elle acceptera.

- Très bien. Je suppose que c'est ce que je vais faire alors.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Draco qui se laissa soudainement tomber entre eux.

- De la cavalière de Potter.

- Et alors ? demanda le blond en lançant un regard moqueur à Harry.

- Jihane Krisby ! annonça fièrement Pansy.

- Tu n'oseras pas ! Se moqua alors Draco.

- J'y vais maintenant, répondit Harry en se levant.

- Et comment comptes-tu la trouver génie ?

- C'est simple, il n'y a qu'à suivre la trouve de garçon abruti qui est en extase devant les filles de son école !

Harry sortit alors de la salle commune, d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré. A peine avait-il franchi la porte que Draco se mit à ricaner.

- Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? L'accusa Pansy.

- Il ne l'aurait jamais fait sinon, répondit simplement le blond en haussant les épaules. Et puis je fais ça pour lui, je ne voudrais pas qu'il perde le pari…

Pansy se perdit dans ses pensées. D'une certaine façon Potter avait déjà gagné. Et elle aussi. Mais ils ne l'avoueraient jamais. C'était un secret. Le secret de deux amis un peu perdus dans un monde trop complexe pour eux.


	8. CONSCIENCE

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **25 Octobre 2012**. **_Croyez-le ou non, les vacances à la fac, ça n'a rien de vacances._

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres.

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serrer la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Un mois, franchement, c'est raisonnable. *Rigole bêtement*

Vous avez de la chance je suis de bonne humeur, du coup je ne vous en veux pas de m'en vouloir. Haha. Faut dire qu'entretemps ma coqueluche s'est confirmée (Pour ceux qui s'intéressent de près ou de loin à mon existence) et que le rythme de la fac n'a rien d'un rythme de croisière. Mais bon je vais arrêter de faire la fille qui se plaint tout le temps vu que je suis en vacances (FUCK YEAH) même si en réalité le mot « Vacance » à la fac veut dire qu'ils arrêtent de nous faire venir en cours mais qu'on va devoir travailler 2 fois plus chez nous.

Bon, sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé l'écriture d'un OS Georges/Angelina. Il sera certainement publié très bientôt, quand j'aurais le temps de le peaufiner un peu, je vous tiendrais au courant les amours. & je vous mettrais un lien dans le prochain chapitre quand il verra le jour (Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, le délai risque d'être un minimum long mais je vais me promener partout avec le tome 4 et l'annoter pour aller au plus vite. Je sais, je suis votre déesse. Et non, mes chevilles n'ont aucun problème !)

Assez Blablater, LISEZ. & laissez-moi des reviews jouissives. Je serai reconnaissante.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**LALALALALALALALA**

M.I.A. – Paper Plane

Bob Marley – Africa Unite

Cocorosie – Beautiful Boyz

Dido – Thank You

Izia – Blind

(Ne cherchez pas un quelconque sens à cette playlist, elle n'en a pas. Mais vous pouvez quand même écouter les chansons, elles sont cools)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Vicky, mon amour :** J'aurais pu te transformer, toi, en fouine, pour ne pas avoir lu mon chapitre sur le champ, mais comme c'est toi, évidemment, je pardonne. Je ne peux jamais t'en vouloir bien longtemps. Dans l'ensemble je suis plutôt fière de moi puisque j'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis et à te faire aimer beaucoup un type de chapitre qu'à priori tu n'aimes que moyennement. Vive moi ! Oups, pardon. Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais je pense que ça se voit, Pansy est ma chouchoute à moi aussi. C'est, tout comme Théo ou même Blaise, des personnages qui me laissent énormément de possibilités et j'adore ça. Pour ce qui d'Harry, dis-toi juste qu'il n'a pas la « chance » d'être à Gryffondor comme toi, pour le coup. Mais, même si je devrais me taire, saches qu'il va avoir quelques excès de courage un peu plus tard. C'est tout ce que je dirais, pas la peine d'essayer de m'extirper d'autres infos. Même sous la torture. Profite plutôt de ce chapitre. Des bisous Copine. Love.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre VIII : CONSCIENCE**

Nom Féminin Singulier

« La Conscience peut désigner une certaine perception de sa propre existence, de sa réalité. Expression. Prendre conscience : Ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose, réaliser pleinement. »

Ou

**Caprices de Serpentards**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

- Tu en fais une tête ! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry grommela une chose incompréhensible et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

- C'est drôle, Draco m'a donné à peu près la même réponse ce matin quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, constata Blaise.

- Bon bah cherche pas plus loin, déclara Théo avant de croquer dans une pomme. Ils se sont encore disputés. Ils sont pires qu'un couple ces deux-là.

- La ferme Théo, maugréa Harry sans même lever la tête de son jus de citrouille.

- Oh allez Potter ne fais pas ta starlette, On a déjà bien assez de Draco qui refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Ce que, soit dit en passant, je peux comprendre cause de procès ! Dis-nous pourquoi tu fais cette tête !

Harry leva la tête et son regard se perdit sur la table des Serdaigles une demi-seconde. Cependant, cela suffit pour Pansy, qui n'avait cessé d'observer son ami, et qui ne put retenir un petit cri qu'elle tenta bien vite d'étouffer et plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent Théo et Blaise d'une seule voix.

Harry poussa un profond soupir avant de déclarer.

- J'ai fait une connerie avec Ethan hier soir.

- Je t'avais qu'il était impossible qu'Harry se soit levé avant nous ! S'exclama Théodore. Et j'avais raison. Il a tout simplement dormi ailleurs… Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par « Une connerie » ?

- Vous l'avez fait ? Demanda Pansy qui mourrait d'impatience de savoir.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis libéré de mon obligation envers toi pour le pari ? Je peux repartir en chasse ? Ajouta Blaise.

- Taisez-vous donc un peu. J'ai fait une connerie j'ai dit. Hier soir, commença-t-il en baissant la voix ce qui força ses trois camarades à se rapprocher de lui pour entendre, en rentrant du procès, le ton a un peu monté entre Draco et moi. J'étais très en colère et… Oh putain, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je suis monté à la tour Serdaigle et j'ai demandé à une petite première année d'aller me chercher Ethan. Au début je crois que je voulais juste parler avec lui. Me détendre un peu. Et puis rentrer.

- Ne t'en fais pas Potter, moi aussi je me détends de cette façon, ricana Blaise.

- La ferme ! Quand il est arrivé je… Je n'sais pas il avait défait le nœud de sa cravate et sa chemise était entrouverte. Je crois… Je l'ai trouvé diablement sexy !

- Epargne-nous les détails de ce genre Potter, Tout le monde ne partage pas ton goût pour Celerier, commenta Blaise, une fois de plus.

- Si tu ne te tais pas Blaise, c'est moi qui te ferais taire ! Lui lança Pansy tout en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

- J'ai complètement craqué, je me suis jeté sur lui et on s'est embrassé. J'étais tellement énervé que je me fichais de tout. Je me fichais même que quelqu'un nous voit… Et puis sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte ou que je sache comment, je me suis retrouvé dans son lit et… C'était une connerie !

- Tu le regrettes ? Demanda Pansy.

- C'était un mauvais coup ? Interrogea Théodore exactement au même instant.

- Non, non… C'était même plutôt… Disons qu'il est très imaginatif et j'ai… C'était très bien ! Bafouilla Harry en rougissant. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec lui, je regrette de l'avoir fait parce que j'étais en colère contre Draco. Je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps. Je l'aime vraiment bien.

- Oh Potter ! Tu en diras ce que tu veux mais bordel un coup est un coup ! Il n'y a pas mort d'Hommes ! Tu as pris ton pied non ? Lui aussi à priori vu comme il te dévore des yeux. Tu auras tout le temps de lui préparer à dîner avant de lui faire l'amour en écoutant un orchestre symphonique ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Il n'est pas question de ça ! S'offusqua l'intéressé. C'est facile pour toi, tu passes ton temps à courir après les filles ! Je voulais juste qu'on apprenne un peu plus à se connaître !

- J'avais compris ! C'était de l'ironie stupide Sang-Mêlé ! Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est que tout n'est pas fichu, dis-toi simplement que tu as appris à le connaître sexuellement parlant avant de savoir quelle était sa couleur préféré. Rien de dramatique en somme. Et pour ce qui est du fait que tu aies couché avec lui parce que tu étais énervé, il n'a aucun besoin de le savoir !

- Ça me tue de le dire, mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Blaise. La situation est loin d'être dramatique, compléta Pansy. Par contre, elle le deviendra si tu te mets à l'éviter comme un crétin. Comme en ce moment pour être plus précise !

- C'est un si bon coup que ça ? Demanda Théodore, provoquant le rire de ces camarades.

Alors que Théodore se lançait dans un questionnaire avancé sur les pratiques sexuelles du Serdaigle, des centaines de hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande-Salle, déposant lettres, colis et journaux à leurs destinataires.

L'immense chouette hulotte de Pansy vint déposer La Gazette du Sorcier devant sa propriétaire, qui grimaça en voyant la une. Machinalement, elle tendit le journal à Harry, qui grimaça à son tour.

Sur la première page, la photo de Lucius Malefoy semblait presque être une photographie Moldue, tant son occupant ne bougeait pas. Le regard du père de Draco était vide, comme s'il avait subi le baiser du Détraqueur. Il avait le visage d'un condamné à mort – ce qu'il était depuis la veille. Sous la photo, on pouvait lire en grosse lettre le titre précédent un petit texte accrocheur :

.

« **LE MANGEMORT LUCIUS MALEFOY ENFIN CONDAMNÉ **

**(Cahier Central)**

_Bien que cela ne laissait en réalité aucun doute, le mangemort Lucius Malefoy – dont la culpabilité ne faisait plus aucun doute depuis longtemps – a été condamné hier dans la soirée, à la peine capitale. Son exécution devrait avoir lieu dans les prochains mois, faute au grand nombre de procès se déroulant ces derniers temps, et sera certainement un soulagement pour une grande partie de la population sorcière. Lucius Malefoy laissera derrière lui une femme et un fils qui ont été innocentés (Voir p. 7) ainsi qu'une fortune colossale. _

_Le verdict laisse tout de même des mécontents parmi les victimes de la Grande-Guerre, mais aussi de nombreuses interrogations sur cette « nouvelle peine de mort » depuis l'abolition du Baiser du détraqueur. _

_A noter également la présence d'Harry Potter, qui a obtenu une permission exceptionnelle, pour assister au procès (Voir colonne de gauche – cahier central) _»

.

Pansy souffla. Faire sortir Draco de sa chambre aujourd'hui allait encore être un véritable combat. Il avait beau marcher la tête haute sans se soucier du regard des autres, ce nouvel article était un coup dur.

- J'suis qu'un con, lâcha Harry. Il faut que j'aille voir Draco.

- Et Ethan ? Demanda Blaise.

- J'irai après, répondit Harry en se levant, avant de disparaître de la Grande-Salle.

- A quoi tu réfléchis Pansy ? Demanda Théodore quelques minutes plus tard.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as ce regard qui veut dire « Je vois ces choses que seules les filles peuvent voir » alors qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Je pense juste qu'un jour, Ethan, ou un autre, en aura assez de passer après Draco et que ce jour-là Harry devra faire un choix. Je me demande de quel côté ira sa préférence…

- C'est con comme question, répondit Théo. Evidemment qu'il choisira…

- Draco, le coupa Blaise. Il choisit toujours Draco…

- C'est bien ça le problème, conclut Pansy. Excusez-moi, maintenant, mais je dois aller voir Daphné avant que les cours ne commencent.

Et elle disparut à son tour laissant ses deux camarades perplexes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Oh tiens, j'aurais dû parier, marmonna Draco lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans sa chambre. Tu es venu aux nouvelles du pauvre petit Draco dont la famille fait une nouvelle fois la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ? Comme c'est touchant.

- Draco…

- Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé, d'une voix agressive. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Saint Potter ? Ajouta-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi…, déclara Harry d'une voix lasse. J'en ai assez.

- Bien sûr que non tu ne veux pas. Tu ne veux plus te disputer avec moi depuis que tu t'es rendu compte que j'avais tué des gens. Se disputer avec un tueur n'a plus rien d'amusant pas vrai ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il dise dans la Gazette, que je suis un tueur. Et pour une fois, ils ne racontent pas des conneries.

- T'es con. Tu sais très bien que je ne pense pas ça…

- Je ne sais rien du tout ! Hurla soudainement le blond avant de frapper un grand coup dans son miroir, faisant sursauter Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Je vais sorti d'ici, et je reviendrais quand tu seras calmé. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

- C'est mieux pour toi, le contredis Draco.

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il ne savait pas où son ami voulait en venir. Il avait juste pensé qu'il allait venir ici, s'excuser pour la veille et que tout repartirait comme avant. Comme d'habitude. Mais Draco ne semblait pas voir les choses de cette façon.

Il faisait désormais les cent pas dans la chambre, du sang coulant de sa main qu'il avait frappé contre le miroir qui s'était brisé sur le coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Draco putain ?

Le blond sourit quasi-instantanément.

- Je veux que tu t'énerves. Je veux même que tu me casses la gueule. Je veux que ça soit comme avant. Quand tu n'avais pas peur de me blesser. Quand tu ne veillais pas sur moi. Quand je n'étais pas un fils de mangemort à la dérive. J'veux qu'tu me dises encore que des aristos coincés, comme moi, y'en a des centaines mais qu'un Harry Potter il n'y en a qu'un ! J'veux que tu m'envoies me faire foutre. J'veux qu'tu te foutes de ma gueule Potter. J'veux que tu me fasses mal. Je veux le Harry d'avant !

- T'es malade, déclara Harry en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. J'y vais.

- J'ai dit que tu restais ici, cria Draco avant de frapper de toutes ses forces le visage d'Harry.

Le héros du monde sorcier ressenti une douleur fulgurante au niveau de joue gauche. Draco n'y était pas allé de main morte. Du sang emplissait déjà sa bouche. Il avait dû se mordre sous l'effet du choc. Il fixa son meilleur ami, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

- Dis-le ! Ordonna le blond.

- Dire quoi ?

- Que je suis un connard. Que tu veux me tuer pour t'avoir défiguré. DIS-LE !

Harry fit une nouvelle fois non de la tête et ce geste sembla mettre Draco dans une rage sans nom. Il se jeta sur son ami et ses mains se resserrèrent sur sa gorge. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à ce que le dos de Potter rencontre le mur et là, Draco serra encore plus fort, étranglant son interlocuteur qui commençait à manquer d'air.

Dans la tête d'Harry des millions de questions se bousculaient. Pourquoi Draco faisait-il ça ? Essayait-il de lui faire peur ou voulait-il vraiment le tuer ? Le fait de perdre son père le rendait-il complètement fou ? Il voulait croire que Draco allait s'arrêter très prochainement, mais l'air lui manquait et il sentait ses forces le quitter petit à petit.

Stoppant toutes réflexions, Harry remonta sa jambe et donna un violent coup de genoux dans l'estomac de Draco qui dû, par conséquent, lâcher sa gorge pour se tenir le ventre. Contre toute attente, lorsque le blond releva la tête de l'endroit de son corps qui le faisait souffrir, il souriait comme un beau diable.

- Tu vois quand tu veux Potter, tu ne te comportes pas toujours comme une sale pédale ! Ta mère serait peut-être enfin fière de toi…

Même s'il savait que c'était uniquement de la provocation, que c'était ce que Draco voulait, Harry ne put résister et flanqua, à son tour, un coup de poing à son camarade. Il y mit toute sa colère, toute sa rage et surtout toute son incompréhension. Et, une fois de plus, une fois le choc premier de la douleur passé, Draco sourit.

- Frappe Potter !

Il se jeta sur lui et, en tombant, Harry cogna son dos contre la valise de Draco et hurla de douleur. Par désir de vengeance, il attrapa ce qu'il put – à savoir un livre – et frappa son ami avec.

Une véritable bagarre débuta alors entre les deux jeunes hommes. Coups de poing, de pieds, claques… Harry se surprit même un moment à mordre Draco pendant que ce dernier tentait à nouveau de l'étrangler.

Puis, le brun réussit à prendre le dessus, fit basculer Draco et se retrouva assis sur lui. Il frappa une énième fois le visage déjà couvert de sang de son ami avant de s'écrier :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi putain ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois un connard prétentieux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut TOUJOURS que tu pousses les gens à bout ? Tu fais chier ! Tu fais vraiment chier putain ! Tu crois que parce que t'es né avec un coffre plein d'or à Gringotts tu peux emmerder les autres ? Mais va te faire foutre ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Connard ! T'es peut-être un sang pur et tout ce que tu veux, mais ça t'empêche pas s'être un putain de gros con !

Pour toute réponse, Draco se mit à rire. Un vrai rire, clair et fort. Il avait la gueule toute cabossée, il avait mal, il avait certainement aussi une côte cassée et c'était un martyr pour lui de rire, et pourtant, il riait. Il riait comme ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri. Comme ça faisait longtemps qu'Harry ne l'avait pas entendu rire.

- Qu'est-ce t'as ? Demanda Harry, perdu, et toujours en colère.

- Tu es revenu Harry. Tu m'es revenu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Draco, je sais que tu vas essayer de m'assassiner, mais on a cours avec Slughorn dans approximativement…

Blaise stoppa sa phrase en cours quand il vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Draco était assis sur l'un des fauteuils se trouvant dans sa chambre de préfet, endormi, et Potter était assis à ses pieds, jouant avec un vif d'or. Ils avaient tous les deux le visage couvert d'ecchymoses.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? S'exclama Blaise à la vue des visages tuméfiés de ses amis.

- Chut, Draco s'est endormi, répondit Harry. Viens plutôt m'aider à me lever, je crois qu'il m'a cassé une côte cet abruti.

Il tendit le bras vers Blaise qui, tel un automate, l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, Harry se dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain, étant donné que Draco avait brisé l'autre, et il grimaça face à son reflet.

- Il ne m'a pas raté, marmonna-t-il.

- Je réitère ma question, déclara Blaise, que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien on s'est comme qui dirait… battus. Assez sauvagement.

- Quoi ? Mais Draco et toi ne vous étiez pas battus depuis une éternité !

- Exact. Et je crois qu'on avait besoin de s'affronter pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant…

Blaise leva un sourcil, sceptique – Tic qu'il avait piqué à Draco au fur et à mesure des années passées à ses côtés.

- Vous êtes malades, constata le métis, le plus simplement du monde. En tout cas, vous avez un peu moins de vingt minutes maintenant pour aller voir Pomfresh avant le cours de potion, si vous ne voulez pas ressembler à deux abrutis toute la journée. De plus, Harry chéri, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher d'aller voir ton amoureux si tu n'as pas envie qu'il pense que tu regrettes d'avoir fourré ton pénis dans son …

- Blaise ! S'offusqua Harry.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules et quitta la chambre après un petit geste de la main. Harry, quant à lui, tourna la tête vers Draco qui dormait toujours. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Harry éprouva un soulagement de savoir que son meilleur ami n'avait rien entendu des bêtises qu'avaient pu dire Blaise.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je m'ennuie terriblement, se plaignit Pansy, ce soir-là, alors qu'elle était allongée de tout son long sur un des canapés en cuir de la salle commune des Serpentards, sa tête reposant, comme à son habitude, sur les genoux d'Harry.

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, marmonna Daphné… Ce début d'année est des plus ennuyeux. C'est déplorable.

- Harry cesse de me regarder, ton visage me fait peur, déclara Pansy alors que son ami la fixait.

- Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si Pomfresh a refusé de soigner nos visages…

- Tu as déjà de la chance qu'elle ait réparé ta côte, je te signale ! Espèce de crétin. Et ne ricane pas Draco, je te signale qu'elle aurait très bien pu te laisser avec ta cheville foulée. Et que tu es tout aussi laid qu'Harry.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent, et sourirent. Au même moment, Théodore leva la tête de l'ouvrage qu'il était en train de feuilleter.

- Je propose qu'on organise une soirée clandestine…, déclara-t-il en regardant dans le vide.

- Une quoi ? Demanda Daphné.

- Et bien une soirée, qui regrouperait des septièmes années. Et dont on ne parlerait pas aux professeurs. Il y aura de l'alcool, de la musique, des garçons sexuellement attirants. Quelques filles aussi… Je fais un effort pour toi Blaise. Peut-être qu'on pourrait inviter une partie des sixièmes années aussi, finalement. Ça occuperait nos week-ends. Le quidditch c'est bien sympas, mais à part Draco et Harry…

- Où est-ce que tu trouves tes idées Théo ? Se moqua Blaise.

- Figures toi, mon cher Blaise, que lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, les septièmes années faisaient ce genre de soirées. Ils en parlaient souvent, le lundi matin. Et à cette époque, tout le monde respectait les Serpentard. Rien à voir avec maintenant… Il parait même que c'est dans une de ces soirées que Montague a perdu sa virginité. Un exploit, si on considère la tête qu'il se payait…

Les filles et Harry s'esclaffèrent.

- Moi je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. C'est vrai quoi, la guerre est finit, c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, on passe notre temps à travailler et quand ce n'est pas le cas on se morfond dans la salle commune ! En plus… Je me suis toujours demandé si les Poufsouffles tenaient l'alcool !

- Pansy… Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu voulais faire la fête avec des Poufsouffles ?

- Et alors ? Ce n'est certainement pas pire que de faire la fête avec Londubat ou n'importe lequel des Weasmoche…

- Pas faux… Mais, de toute façon, où comptez-vous la faire cette fête ? Je veux dire, les anciens septièmes années utilisaient certainement la Salle sur Demande, or tout le monde sait ce qui lui est arrivée !

- Il y a toujours la cabane hurlante, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, d'un air totalement désintéressé.

- Harry, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais tu es un génie !

- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy.

Draco sourit exposant aux yeux de tous, ses magnifiques dents blanches parfaitement alignées, cependant il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Son visage le faisait atrocement souffrir. Blaise, de son côté, commençait à trouver l'idée de Théo intéressante, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Et vous pensez sérieusement que McGonagall ne va rien voir ? Je veux dire, cette vieille harpie a des yeux partout. Et encore plus depuis qu'elle est directrice !

- Il s'agira de faire preuve de discrétion, dit Théodore. Et de choisir précautionneusement les invités. Je suis certain qu'on va très bien s'en sortir… Nous sommes de vils Serpentard après tout, non ?

- Je suis toute excitée, déclara Pansy en se levant d'un bond. C'est la meilleure idée qu'on ait eut depuis des siècles. Je sens que ça va être génial ! Et puis de cette façon les Serpentards vont enfin reprendre leur place au sommet de la pyramide poudlarienne ! Je suis si impatiente ! On ferait ça à quelle date ?

- Je suppose que dans… Un mois ça serait bien non ? Un peu avant Halloween, répondit Théodore, nonchalamment. Il faut tout organiser, lancer les invitations, se procurer tout ce qui est nécessaire pour faire la fête et rendre la cabane hurlante présentable. Personne n'a envie de faire la fête dans un taudis !

Pansy était rayonnante et ressemblait à une enfant la veille de Noël.

- Daphné, viens, j'ai des exemplaires de Sorcière Mag dans le dortoir, il faut qu'on se trouve des robes et… Oh Harry s'il te plait, est-ce que je pourrais choisir ta tenue ? Je t'en supplie !

- Harry, magne-toi de mettre se souvenir de côté pour le regarder dans une Pensine durant tes vieux jours, Pansy vient de te supplier !

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à Blaise avant de redonner toute son attention à Harry, qui ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

- C'est d'accord Pansy…

La jeune fille dépose un baiser sur la joue de son ami, puis attrapa la main de Daphné et se dirigea vers le dortoir.

- On vous laisse prévoir tout le reste ! Lança-t-elle. Nous vous communiquerons la liste des invités le plus rapidement possible !

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Blaise une fois que les filles eurent disparues.

- Je crois que la virilité des Serpentard vient de d'envoler à l'instant même où nous avons cédé au caprice de Pansy, répondit Draco. En plus, je pense qu'elle nous prend pour ses elfes de maison. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Est-ce qu'on va vraiment… Lui organiser une fête, parce qu'elle s'ennuie ?

-Contre toute attente, c'est bien ce qu'on dirait… Il faut dire que l'appel de l'alcool a eu son importance également, ajouta Harry.

- Et si tu es fâché, tu peux toujours te dire que nous avons fait ça pour ton pénis, Blaise, conclut Théodore.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'excitation qui avait gagné Pansy la veille, ne s'était nullement atténuée avec le temps. Deux jours plus tard, lorsqu'Harry débarqua pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il la trouva, buvant négligemment son thé tout en feuilletant un catalogue de mode. En face d'elle, Draco semblait désespéré.

- Et celle-ci ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant le catalogue au blond qui leva à peine les yeux de son jus de citrouille. Comment tu la trouves ?

- Pas trop mal, répondit-il, las.

- Salut ! Lança Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Draco, face à Pansy.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

- Comme un bébé.

- Parfait, tu vas pouvoir conseiller Pansy pour savoir quelle robe elle portera dans un mois, déclara Draco en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Harry haussa les épaules et lança un regard distrait au catalogue.

- J'aime bien ça, dit-il en pointant du doigt une petite robe noire.

- Beaucoup trop simple, lui répondit Pansy avant de tourner la page. Je te signale, à tout hasard, que tous les membres de ma famille ne dorment pas dans la même chambre, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Ginny Weasley pénétrer dans la Grande salle.

Théodore, qui était assis à côté de Pansy, pouffa. Il fit ensuite un signe de tête à Harry pour lui désigner la personne qui se tenait derrière lui.

Le brun se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ethan qui semblait particulièrement gêné.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait euh… Parler. Toi et moi. Seuls. S'il te plait ? Finit-il par demander, très bas et très rapidement.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il quitta lentement le banc qu'il venait à peine de rejoindre et suivit Ethan en dehors de la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? Demanda Draco en lançant un regard mauvais au jeune Serdaigle.

- Certainement lui parler de leur nuit ensemble, lâcha Pansy sans même lever la tête de son magazine de mode.

- De leur quoi ?

Alors que Pansy relevait la tête lentement, comprenant qu'Harry n'avait pas mis Draco au courant, elle croisa le regard amusé de Blaise. Il se fichait clairement d'elle et de son incapacité à tenir sa langue. Ceci dit, maintenant qu'elle avait lâché le gros de l'histoire, il allait pouvoir terminer le travail sans risquer grand-chose.

- Ils se sont envoyé en l'air l'autre fois, Potter ne t'en a pas parlé ? Sauf qu'en bon Serpentard, Potter s'est tiré avant qu'il se réveille. Je pense que son amoureux veut mettre les choses au clair. Du moins, je suppose…

Draco hocha la tête mais préféra garder le silence. Il continuait de garder un œil discret sur la scène qui se jouait devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, mais se força à ne faire aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

.

Un peu plus loin, Harry sentait la gêne monter en lui. Bien évidemment, il s'était dit qu'à un moment ou à un autre il faudrait qu'il aille parler à Ethan, mais il avait plus ou moins oublié. Et maintenant il était là, devant lui, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Ethan, l'air de rien.

- Oh ouais, ouais ça va. Et toi ? Lui renvoya Harry.

- Oui, moi aussi, je vais… Excuses moi Harry mais qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ton visage ?

Harry releva vivement la tête. Evidemment, son visage ! Etant donné que Pomfresh avait refusé de soigner leur visages, celui de Draco et le sien arboraient désormais une teinte comprise entre le violet et le verdâtre, quelque chose d'assez immonde.

- Oh, c'est… Ce… C'est rien, laisse tomber.

- Comme tu voudras.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Ethan voulait des explications. Harry voulait s'excuser. Mais aucun ne savait vraiment comment procéder. Par conséquent, ils étaient là, tels deux abrutis, à se regarder, en silence. Ce moment aurait pu durer des heures si l'un des deux n'avait pas finit par cracher le morceau.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Demanda Ethan.

- Je… Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'aurais sans doute mieux fait d'éviter de te sauter dessus de cette façon, mais… C'était sympa. Enfin je veux dire, moi j'ai trouvé ça sympa…

Ethan retrouva le sourire instantanément.

- Moi aussi j'ai… Euh… Trouvé ça sympa, déclara-t-il.

- Cool…

- Peut-être que du coup, maintenant, on peut arrêter de se comporter comme deux stupides adolescentes pucelles croyant découvrir le grand amour.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord, répondit Harry en souriant à son tour.

- Ok. Hum… Est-ce que j'ai le droit à une dernière question ?

- Ouais, ouais bien sûr.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ce matin-là ?

- Je te l'ai dit j'aurais voulu attendre. Qu'on se connaisse mieux. Qu'on passe du temps ensemble. La guerre change les gens Ethan, je suppose que tu le sais. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer à côté de quelque chose de bien parce que j'ai réfléchit avec mon pénis plutôt qu'avec ma tête. J'aurais dû rester mais… Je suis désolé. Et je t'en prie ne répète ça à personne, ce n'est pas très Serpentard comme comportement !

- Excuses acceptées, lâcha Ethan après quelques secondes. Et ne te fais aucun souci pour ta fierté, elle est en sécurité. C'est vraiment moche ton visage. C'est Malefoy qui t'a fait ça ?

- Tu avais dit une question ! Se moqua Harry.

- Oui, mais j'ai mis le pénis avec lequel tu réfléchis dans ma bouche, ça me donne droit à une deuxième question ça, non ?

Harry rougit légèrement puis donna une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Ethan qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, c'est lui.

- je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller te promener dans le parc ? On pourrait se bécoter derrière un des buissons, non ?

Ethan accepta et lui suivit, sans pourtant oublier que la dernière de ses questions, la plus important sans doute, était restée sans réponse. Parce qu'il s'agissait de Draco et qu'il avait un statut privilégié.

.

A Suivre

.

.

.


	9. CRAINTE

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le **: 25 février 2013. _J'ai fini de couver mon œuf._

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres, ici « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu ».

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serrer la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Que dire ? M'excuser pour mon retard est devenu une sorte d'habitude, alors pourquoi ne pas faire comme si de rien n'était ? Bonne idée n'est-ce pas ? BON.

Ce chapitre – pour ceux que je n'ai pas perdu en route – est la suite du Tome 4 que j'ai donc divisé en deux parties. On retrouve nos Serpentard adorés en plein bal de Noël. Pour ce chapitre, et certainement pour ceux à venir (en ce qui concerne les chapitres retraçant les années des livres en tout cas) j'ai décidé de me concentrer plus sur les ressentis des personnages que sur les faits en eux-mêmes, que tout le monde connait. Ai-je été assez claire ? Bon, vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre de toute façon.

En bref (comme si ma vie vous intéressait) j'ai validé mon semestre et je peux donc respirer UN PEU (& écrire, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !), je prépare mes vacances d'été, je travaille toujours autant le week-end (C'est le moment où vous me plaigniez) & je viens de survivre à une double otite (Merveilleux système immunitaire défaillant qui est le mien). J'ai également posté mon OS Georges/Angelina, **_He could be Him_**, disponible sur mon profil.

Je suppose que vous avez attendu tellement longtemps que mes blablas ne font que vous retarder et donc vous irriter un peu plus. Bonne lecture les Poulets. Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (SI ! JE LE MERITE ! Bande de vilains.) ou au moins de vous plaindre par review. LOVE.

**N.B. :** J'ai décidé de dédié ce chapitre à ma copine Fabiola ( pour les non initié) qui fêtait ses 21 ans il y a trois jours. J'ai presque pas de retard. Enfin disons que c'est acceptable, non ? )

**P.S. :** Vicky-chou on ne critique pas le retard quand on n'a même pas laissé de review. Et TOC. Vilaine chose.

.

Ouais, donc euh… En autant de temps, j'ai eu le temps d'en écouter de la musique :

Damien SAEZ – _Kasia_

Mac MILLER – _Knock Knock_

FAUVES – _Nuits Fauves_

Rizzle KICKS – _Miss Cigarette_

Arctic MONKEYS – _Fluorescents Adolescents_

Joan Osborne – _One of Us_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre IX : CRAINTE**

Nom Féminin Singulier

« Fait de craindre, avoir peur, avoir des inquiétudes à propos d'une situation ou d'une personne »

Ou

**Leur quatrième année (Part II)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

- Je n'y crois pas, déclara Daphné avant de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry. Cho Chang ! Chang ! Il est venu au bal avec cette putain de Serdaigle stupide et laide. C'est encore pire que je pensais…

D'énervement, la jeune fille attrapa le verre posé sur la table et le vida d'une traite. Aussitôt, elle grimaça.

- Merde, qu'est-ce que…

- La recette miracle de Blaise, répondit Pansy qui venait de faire son apparition. D'ailleurs il semblerait que lui et Draco en aient un peu trop abusé, mais ce n'est que mon avis.

Harry lança un regard à ses amis, qui semblaient avoir du mal à se tenir debout, tentant de danser au milieu des autres.

- Ce taré a mis de l'alcool dans le punch ? Je ne veux pas être là si Snape ou MacGonnagall s'en aperçoit… N'empêche qu'en attendant, lui, il a embrassé quelqu'un et que si je perds ce pari, il va prendre un malin plaisir à faire de moi son esclave.

- Daphné arrête donc un peu de te lamenter. Regarde, Harry et moi non plus n'avons encore embrassé personne. Et nous n'en faisons pas tout un chaudron !

- Oui, mais Harry aurait pu si seulement il n'avait pas laissé sa cavalière seule toute la soirée. Et toi aussi tu pourrais. Il te suffit juste de regarder autours de toi, tout le monde te dévores des yeux. A part ceux qui regardent Granger, évidemment, mais ils sont de mauvais goût, c'est une sang-de-bourbe…

- Malgré tout tu ne peux pas lui enlever le fait d'avoir soufflé chacun d'entre nous en se ramenant aux bras de Krum, et puis sa robe n'est pas trop mal, constata Pansy en se servant un peu du mélange alcoolisé de Blaise.

- Sauf que, même si elle a réussi à faire quelque chose de son immonde tignasse, son sang est toujours aussi impur…

- Remarque pour l'instant rien n'est pire que la coiffure de Chang. A part peut-être les chaussures de Millicent…, fit remarquer Pansy.

- Bon hum… Les filles, je pense que je vais aller me coucher, déclara Harry en se levant.

- Déjà ? Et qu'as-tu fais de ta cavalière ? Demanda Daphné.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Le dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle dansait avec un garçon de Durmstrang qui avait les dents encore plus longues que Pettigrow.

- Ca n'a pas marché entre vous ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- Oh et bien en fait, ça allait… Elle est très jolie, elle a convenablement ouvert le bal et m'a même guidé mais tout a commencé à dérapé quand elle a commencé à parler de Fleur. Elle a même laissé insinuer qu'elle apprécierait que je laisse Fleur gagner à ma place. Ensuite elle a essayé de me soutirer des infos à propos de la seconde tâche et j'ai finis par fuir.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Pansy, je pensais que…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. De toute façon si je n'avais pas été obligé d'ouvrir ce fichu bal, je ne serais surement jamais venu. J'ai fait assez d'effort je suppose.

- Ouais et bah t'as qu'à ramener Blaise et Draco avec toi, ça évitera qu'ils ne ruinent la réputation des Serpentard…

- Ok pour Draco Daphné, mais je vous laisse Blaise. Il a l'air… occupé ! Répondit Harry en regardant la piste de danse où Blaise embrassait goulument une jeune fille qui semblait tout aussi saoule que lui.

Les filles haussèrent les épaules à leur tour puis finir par acquiescer. Pansy vint déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Enfin, elle attrapa la main de Daphné et elles filèrent sur la piste de danse. Harry, quant à lui, poussa un profond soupir. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas, qu'il voulait assuré, vers Draco.

- Je suis fatigué Draco, je descends au dortoir. Tu viens ?

Le blond regarda un instant son ami, semblant ne pas le reconnaître, puis il lui sourit de la façon la plus stupide qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu.

- Où est passé ta petite-amie ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fou. Je vais me coucher. Viens, je te ramène au dortoir.

- Pansy aussi est partie. Je crois qu'elle est fâchée parce que j'ai bu un peu avec Blaise. Dommage cette robe lui faisait un beau cul.

- Tu es stupide Draco. Allez, viens.

Draco écarquilla les yeux puis accepta la main tendue d'Harry. Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule avant de se diriger vers les cachots.

- Tu es sûr que c'est le bon chemin ? Demanda Draco.

- Evidemment, abruti. Et tu le saurais aussi si tu n'avais pas autant bu avec Blaise, c'est quoi son problème à ce gars-là, hein ? Marmonna Harry avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait sans doute, lui aussi, un peu abusé du cocktail de son camarade.

- J'aurais dû aller au bal avec toi, déclara Draco en regardant les cachots comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait.

- Avec moi ? T'as pas finis de dire des conneries…, répliqua Harry qui eut soudain l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés, Draco se comportant un peu comme lui, et lui parlant un peu comme Draco.

- Non mais c'est vrai, tu es mon meilleur ami, lui répondit Draco très sérieusement alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle commune. Mais je n'aurais jamais mis de robe. Non, non, non, hors de question.

Harry ne put se retenir de pouffer.

- Je veux garder ce souvenir pour toujours, déclara-t-il. Je pourrais sans doute te faire du chantage avec, un de ses jours.

- Vas te faire foutre ! Je te fais une déclaration d'amitié tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère et toi tu te comportes comme un abruti sans cœur. Je comprends que ta cavalière ait préféré…

- Blablabla. Draco tu vomis des mots stupides les uns après les autres, tais-toi un peu, j'ai mal au crâne. Ce bal m'a épuisé. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'y aller. La personne qui a mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu espérait sûrement que si la première tâche ne me tue pas, le bal le ferait.

- Arrête de faire ta chochotte Potter. Si tu avais voulu, tu n'aurais eu qu'à faire comme Blaise et… Oh merde ! S'exclama Draco en plaquant ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

- Quoi ? Pitié Draco…

- Je vais vomir, déclara-t-il en se levant tant bien que mal et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain la plus proche.

- Je suppose que ça te donnera le droit de casser la gueule de Blaise demain matin…, s'exclama Harry en riant, allongé sur son lit.

Il regarda un instant le fond du lac et le mouvement de l'eau lui donna légèrement mal au cœur. Malgré cela, il se hissa sur ses pieds et tendis la main vers le plafond. Il se rappelait parfaitement qu'il avait envie de le faire depuis sa première nuit à Poudlard. Tenter de toucher l'eau du lac qui bougeait lentement au-dessus de sa tête.

Le bout de ses doigts effleura d'abord l'eau, puis il y plongea la main entière et sentit la sensation de l'eau sur sa main. Il se mit à sourire comme un beau diable. Il voulait le faire depuis si longtemps…

Quand il sortit sa main il fut pourtant étonné qu'elle soit sèche.

- Elle… Elle n'est pas mouillée ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Normal, espèce de sale inculte. Tout le monde sait ça, répondit Draco en sortant de la salle de bain, le visage encore plus blanc que d'habitude, avant de se laisser tomber de façon très théâtrale sur le lit d'Harry.

- J'ai envie de faire ça depuis des années, marmonna Harry. C'est…

- Magique ? Sans blague ! Je ne boirais plus une goutte d'alcool de ma vie. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que c'est ce que j'ai déjà dit la dernière fois.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, quelle dernière fois ?

- De la fois où Blaise et moi on a piqué le whisky pur feu de Père. C'était pour essayer. Et on a vomi dans le parc. On a même dormi toute la journée du lendemain. Et toi, tu étais dans ma tête et tu te moquais de moi. Tu me disais que c'était bien fait. Que c''était bien la peine d'être un sang-pur pour finir dans un tel état, alors j'avais promis que je ne recommencerais plus…, répondit Draco d'une voix endormi, les yeux mi-clos.

- Dors Draco, murmura Harry.

- Bonne nuit Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu sais, j'étais très sérieux tout à l'heure.

Harry sourit en regardant Draco dormir, puis il s'allongea à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux tout en se demandant s'ils ne se connaissaient pas trop pour leur propre bien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- En attendant, nous sommes ici, et personne ne sait ce qu'il va falloir faire pour cette maudite seconde tache…

- Oh étant donné que j'ai survécu au dragon, je m'attends à quelque chose de beaucoup moins dangereux maintenant, qui sait … Un géant sans doute ? Ou des détraqueurs ? Peut-être même une lutte à mort, voilà qui donnerait à Rita Skeeter un bon sujet d'article, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Peut-être qu'ils vont te faire boire jusqu'à ce que tu vomisses ! Ajouta Draco en jetant un regard insistant à Blaise.

- Oh arrête un peu de faire ta diva Malefoy, répondit Théo qui feuilletait un magazine. Personne ne t'a mis l'alcool dans la bouche. Assume donc le fait que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool !

- Va te faire foutre Nott. Je me vengerais de Blaise. Il n'a qu'à se tenir sur ses gardes… Je lui ferais ravaler son stupide sourire.

En effet Blaise souriait de toute ses dents et fit même mine d'avoir un haut-le-cœur.

- J'ai sans doute de quoi lui faire perdre son beau sourire, déclara Daphné en entrant dans la salle commune. Et de quoi aider Harry également.

- Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir comment petit génie ? Se moqua Blaise.

- Va chercher ta pensine Zabini, j'ai là-dedans, commença-t-elle en agitant un flacon sous son nez, de quoi faire taire ta légendaire mauvaise foi.

- Ah oui ? Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir, j'arrive !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce souvenir Daphné ? Demanda Harry qui était allongé sur un des canapés de la salle commune, son œuf de dragon dans les bras.

- Tu verras bien.

Quelques minutes à peine, Blaise fit son retour dans la salle commune, portant sa pensine dans les mains. Il la déposa sur une table dans un coin reculé de la salle commune, heureusement quasi-déserte à cette heure de la journée.

Ils se mirent tous en cercle, puis Daphné fit tomber son souvenir dans la pensine. Les uns après les autres, les jeunes serpents plongèrent leur tête dans les souvenirs de leur camarade.

_Ils étaient dans un couloir très sombre, très certainement dans les cachots, et Cédric était appuyé contre le mur regardant à droite et à gauche, semblant attendre quelqu'un._

_- Ah, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus, dit-il en voyant son interlocuteur arriver. Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Harry ne vit pas tout de suite à qui il parlait, puis il aperçut une silhouette féminine dans l'ombre. Daphné, à priori._

_- Tu me dois un baiser, bien sûr que je suis venue, dit la jeune femme de la voix douce et posée de Daphné, bien qu'elle semblait particulièrement apeurée._

_Cédric sourit et s'approcha de son interlocutrice, qui était bien Daphné, purent-ils tous constater. Il glissa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et vint coller ses lèvres à celles de la jeune fille. _

_Harry entendit Blaise jurer à côté de lui. Elle avait réussi à avoir Cédric. Comme elle l'avait dit._

_Puis le souvenir s'estompa et ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc. Daphné était en compagnie de Cédric qui lui caressait les cheveux. Harry trouva ce geste affreusement niais et se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi bête lorsqu'il faisait la même chose à Pansy._

_La Daphné du souvenir ne semblait pas apprécier plus que ça non plus, parce qu'elle se releva soudainement & demanda : _

_- Est-ce que tu as réussi à ouvrir ton œuf ?_

_Cédric sembla un moment gêné puis avoua :_

_- Hum ouais j'ai… J'ai réussi._

_- Oh… Harry lui a encore quelques difficultés…_

_- « Est-ce que le [sien] se met à hurler quand [il] l'ouvre ?_

_- Oui […]_

_- Tu n'as qu'à [lui dire de] prendre un bain d'accord ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- [Prendre] un bain… heu… avec l'œuf et… [Réfléchir]. L'eau chaude [l'] aidera… Fais-moi confiance. »_

_- Est-ce qu'il faut qu'il le mette euh… sous l'eau ?_

_- Ca pourrait être une solution, oui…_

_- Mettre l'œuf sous l'eau, répéta Daphné en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles._

_Cédric rougit et Harry le trouva soudain très bête. Il se pencha vers Daphné, mais celle-ci se recula soudainement, ce qui était plutôt surprenant compte tenue du précédent souvenir._

_- Je… Je dois y aller, mais on se revoit bientôt._

_Le souvenir s'estompa de nouveau ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune._

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Blaise. Diggory et toi… Tu as réussi à…

- Je t'avais dit que je te rabattrais ton caquet Blaise Zabini ! Maintenant, n'essaye plus jamais de te mêler de ma vie sentimentale. Merci.

- Comment Diggory a-t-il pu avoir une idée stupide que celle d'ouvrir l'œuf sous l'eau ? Je veux dire, Harry est-ce que tu avais déjà pensé à prendre un bain avec, avant ça ? Demanda Théo.

- C'est un Poufsouffle évidemment qu'il a des idées étranges ! Renchérit Draco.

- Mais il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse, Daphné vient de ruiner ma réputation et vous, vous…

- Blaise, ferme un peu ta bouche. Daphné t'as ridiculisé, soit. N'en fait pas toute une histoire ! Harry, toi je me demande ce que tu fais encore ici. Va donc prendre une douche. Avec ton œuf !

- Ouais je… J'y vais. Hum Daphné… Merci. Merci beaucoup. Pour ce que tu as demandé à Cédric.

Daphné lui sourit mais ne répondit rien. Elle était comme ça Daphné. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, était relativement effacée et dans l'ombre de Pansy la plupart du temps. Mais malgré tout, elle faisait partie du groupe de Serpentard elle aussi, et elle appréciait Harry.

- Remercie plutôt Pansy, c'est elle qui m'en a donné l'idée. Et puis grâce à toi je sais désormais que Cédric Diggory n'est qu'un sombre crétin.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Harry vers la sortie.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Il faut régler ce problème au plus vite Severus. La seconde tache a lieu demain et si nous ne faisons rien, vous savez tout comme moi qui va se retrouver au fond du lac. Et quelles conséquences cela pourraient avoir pour l'élève en question !

- J'ai bien peur que si le jeune Malfoy se retrouve au fond du lac, rien ne soit plus jamais pareil.

- C'est évident. Un autre doit y aller à sa place. Quelqu'un qui compte assez pour le gamin, mais qui ne risque pas sa vie en étant ami avec lui. Etonnant d'ailleurs, que ce vaurien de Malfoy soit assez courageux pour…

- Alastor, là n'est pas la question, le coupa Dumbledore sèchement. Que pensez-vous de mademoiselle Parkinson ? C'est une jeune fille forte et ses parents n'ont jamais réellement pris parti. Par ailleurs, il sera toujours possible de faire passer ça pour un amour adolescent.

- Mademoiselle Parkinson sera un très bon élément de substitution, répondit Snape.

- Nous avons finalement trouvé un terrain d'entente, marmonna Maugrey. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant.

Le vieil homme salua Dumbledore et Snape avant de sortir du bureau du directeur de sa démarche bancale.

- Je… Je vais y aller moi aussi, j'ai encore de nombreuses choses à faire, déclara Snape. Et j'irai prévenir Pansy que vous souhaitez la voir.

- Je vous remercie Severus. Et n'oubliez pas de garder un œil sur Harry.

- Je pensais que Fol-Œil était l'Homme de la situation…

- Vous savez bien, que je n'ai confiance en personne autant qu'en vous.

Severus hocha la tête avant de prendre congé du directeur. Il traversa le château afin de se rendre dans les cachots et, au détour d'un couloir, il tomba exactement sur la personne qu'il cherchait. Comme par magie.

- Potter qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore debout ? Est-ce que demain n'est pas une grande journée pour vous ? Une occasion de plus d'étaler aux yeux de tous, votre célébrité ?

Harry baissa la tête et sembla tout à coup fasciné par ses chaussures tandis que, près de lui, Draco se tendait. Il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de pousser son ami hors de ses limites.

Snape sembla s'en apercevoir lui aussi car il stoppa toute plaisanterie.

- Retournez dans votre dortoir. Et vous Draco, suivez-moi.

Le blond paru un peu surpris, mais suivit son professeur tout en faisant signe à Harry qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Snape ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela stupide. Ces gamins se rendaient-ils compte du mal que tout le monde se donnait pour que leur amitié ne cause aucune catastrophe ?

- Comment compte-t-il s'y prendre, demain ? Demanda finalement Severus une fois qu'ils eurent atteint son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Draco je t'ai connu plus loquace. Et ne me fait pas croire que Potter n'a toujours pas ouvert son œuf. Quoi que… Cela expliquerait sans doute pourquoi il était si tendu.

- De la branchiflore, maugréa Draco.

- Pardon ?

- De la branchiflore. C'est comme ça qu'il compte s'y prendre…

- Brillant. Et comment comptais-tu lui en procurer ?

- Je…

- Très bien j'ai compris, je t'arrête avant que tu ne me demandes « S'il te plait » et que je sois obligé de t'emmener voir Pomfresh pour un examen psychologique. Attend moi ici.

Draco était plus que perplexe. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Même Théodore et Daphné étaient tombés d'accord qu'il lui faudrait supplier pour que Snape accepte d'aider Harry, et ces deux-là pour les mettre d'accord il fallait y mettre du sien. Il s'était imaginé se battre, supplier, mentir, peut-être même verser une petite larme pour que son parrain accepte, mais à première vue il n'aurait pas besoin de ça.

- Prends-ça, dit soudainement Severus, mettant de la branchiflore dans la main de Draco, le faisant sursauter car il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir. Pas un mot. Je ne veux rien entendre. Et tu ne racontes ça à personne. Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu l'as trouvé par terre. Et je me fou que ce ne soit pas crédible. C'est compris ?

Draco hocha la tête en silence et comprit soudainement que certains de ses camarades puissent être terrorisés par leur professeur de Potions.

- Maintenant tu retournes à ton dortoir et tu dis à Parkinson que le directeur veut la voir, le plus vite possible.

- Je lui dirais, répondit Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte. Et, euh… Merci…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Draco ? Pas. Un. Mot !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Blaise, tue-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ? Est-ce que tu es devenu complètement stupide ? On va sans doute bientôt pouvoir demander ton transfert à Gryffondor…

En une autre occasion, Harry aurait certainement sourit ou même répliqué à la remarque stupide de Blaise, mais là, il n'en avait même pas envie. Il était tout simplement tétanisé. Plus encore que pour la première épreuve.

- Et puis pourquoi devrais-je te rendre un tel service de toute façon ?

- Tu es le seul qui manque suffisamment de cœur pour le faire. Toi ou Pansy, mais elle c'est parce qu'elle est putain de courageuse. Seulement elle n'est pas là alors tu es ma dernière chance. Et inutile de jouir en entendant ces mots, tu devines certainement à quel point ils me coûtent.

Blaise se permit un sourire, tandis que Théodore ricanait. Seule Daphné semblait préoccupée, tandis que Draco avait vraisemblablement disparu.

- C'est une blague, se lamenta Harry. Tous les autres champions ont une sorte de fan-club et moi je suis abandonné de mes meilleurs amis.

Nott donna une claque derrière la tête du quatrième champion.

- T'as pas un peu fini de dire des conneries ? Blaise, Daphné et moi sommes là. Et puis je ne vois pas ce que le fan-club de Diggory a de plus. Mis à part peut-être le fait que Chang écarte les cuisses pour détendre Cédric. Mais si ce n'est que ça, je suis certain que Daphné…

- Ne dis pas un mot de plus, où je m'arrangerais pour que Pansy vienne te couper les bijoux de familles pendant ton sommeil dès que je l'aurais retrouvé. Harry, Draco est là-bas, ajouta Daphné en désignant une silhouette un peu plus loin. On dirait qu'il parle avec… Un elfe de maison ?

Harry tourna vivement la tête et trouva, en effet, son meilleur ami en pleine discussion avec un elfe de maison. Dobby, à priori. En s'approchant, le brun pu entendre quelques bribes de leur conversation.

- Tu en es sûr ? Demandait Draco.

_« - Dobby en est absolument sûr, monsieur, répondit l'elfe d'un air très sérieux. Dobby entend des choses, monsieur, c'est un elfe de maison, il va partout dans le château pour allumer les feux et laver par terre. Dobby a entendu le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Maugrey, ils parlaient de la prochaine tâche, dans la salle des professeurs… » (*)_

- Très bien Dobby, je… Merci. Toi, ajouta Draco en pointant Harry du doigt, tu viens avec moi.

Harry haussa les épaules, fit un signe de main à Dobby qui lui répondit par ce qui ressemblait fortement à un sourire, et suivit Draco.

- Pansy.

- Et bien quoi Pansy ?

- C'est Pansy que tu devras aller chercher au fond du lac.

- Qu'est-ce que… Hein ?

- Harry, reflechis un peu enfin. _« Ce qui t'es le plus cher nous te l'avons ravi, Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché »_ cita Draco. Ce qui t'es le plus cher, ce n'est pas ton balai ou ta cape d'invisibilité, c'est Pansy.

- Mais… je… Enfin…, balbutia Harry. C'est stupide…

- Je ne te le fais pas sire, tout le monde sait que je suis celui qui compte le plus pour toi, répondit Draco en souriant. Hé, Harry. Tout ira bien.

- _« Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir, tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard », _cita Harry à son tour. Si je n'y arrive pas Draco est-ce que Pansy va…

- Rien ne viendra à bout de Pansy Parkinson, je pensais que tu le savais. Et ne me force pas à te réconforter, après j'aurais l'air de Weasmoche devant une Vélane.

Bien qu'il soit tendu, Harry se laissa aller à sourire quelques secondes. Tout irait bien. Draco l'avait dit.

.

- Harry si tu éloignes cette couverture ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres de mon visage et que quelqu'un me voit avec les cheveux mouillés, je ferais en sorte que personne, jamais, ne t'appelle Papa. Et je ne parle pas de ruiner ta vie sentimentale, c'est clair ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il souriait même. Pansy était en vie. Oh oui, bien en vie.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Lui murmura Draco à l'oreille. Il en faut bien plus que ça pour venir à bout de Pansy Parkinson.

- Malefoy ferme donc ton clapet, il ne me semble pas que tu saches ce que cela fait de rester une heure sous l'eau à attendre qu'on vienne te chercher.

- Pansy, tu étais plongé dans un sommeil magique, répondit Théodore

- J'étais quand même sous l'eau. Et j'ai la peau toute fripée. Je suis hideuse. Et tout le monde me regarde.

- Quel dommage, un jour de gloire ainsi gâché, se moqua Blaise. Moi aussi tout le monde me regarde, mais je n'ai ni les cheveux mouillés, ni la peau toute fripée. Je suis magnifique. Comme d'habitude.

- Et comment vis-tu le fait que ce soit les exploits d'Harry qui soient à l'origine de ton heure de gloire ? Le provoqua Théodore.

- La ferme Théodore ou tu vas, toi aussi, finir au fond du lac.

- Arrêtez un peu d'être aussi stupides. Ils vont annoncer les notes, les coupa Draco.

- Ne fais pas ta princesse Malefoy, tout le monde sait qu'Harry aura la meilleur note, il est revenu le premier.

- Ne sois pas bête Blaise, ce que Draco veut savoir c'est quelle note son idée obtient-elle. La branchiflore, il fallait y penser.

Et, alors qu'ils se disputaient tous les trois, Pansy se blotti un peu plus contre Harry qui, lui-même posa sa main sur celle de Draco qui se trouvait sur son épaule. Il lui avait dit que tout irait bien, et il avait eu raison. Comme toujours.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_L'AMOUR SECRET D'HARRY POTTER_

_Alors que le jeune Potter faisait la une des journaux i peine quelque mois pour avoir été désigné comme le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il semblerait que ce renouveau de notoriété ne soit pas inutile. Si l'un des élèves de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard nous avait confié, à l'époque, qu'on ne voyait que rarement Harry Potter sans une de ses camarades, Pansy Parkinson, l'idylle naissante des deux adolescents semble s'être officialisée._

_Alors que la seconde tâche vient juste de se terminer, elle ne laisse plus aucun doute sur la relation qu'entretiennent les deux jeunes gens. En effet, ce 24 février, après avoir héroïquement secouru sa camarade qui reposait au fond du lac de Poudlard, Harry Potter a échangé une chaude étreinte avec elle._

_« Il la tenait si fort dans ses bras, que s'en était presque gênant, surtout qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'ils étaient énormément vêtus » nous confie une source qui souhaite rester anonyme. Si certaines camarades avouent être « jalouses » de la relation qu'entretiennent les deux adolescents, d'autres sont au contraire ravis pour eux. « Parkinson n'est pas la plus moche de l'école, loin de là. Harry a fait un bon choix. Quant à elle, elle s'est assuré un avenir rempli de gallions » nous confie la même source que précédemment. Ce n'est donc désormais plus qu'une question de temps pour que l'adolescente ait à répondre de ces accusions, car, en effet, si la famille Parkinson est loin d'être dans le besoin, personne n'ignore la richesse d'Harry Potter. Richesse qui pourrait augmenter considérablement s'il s'avérait que le jeune homme gagne le Tournoi. On ne peut cependant ignorer l'inquiétude qui nous habite quand on sait à quel point Parkinson aime se montrer et utilise ses charmes pour cela. Celle qui ne voulait pas qu'on la voit les cheveux mouillés après avoir été sauvée semble bien superficielle par rapport au jeune Potter._

_A noter, que le couple Parkinson/Potter n'est pas le seul à agiter Poudlard puisqu'on sait également que le rapprochement entre école a été pris très au sérieux par le deuxième couple phare de ce tournoi, celui unissant le champion bulgare Viktor Krum et une jeune sorcière d'origine moldue, Hermione Granger. (Suite page 6)_

- Je vais tellement la torturer qu'elle me suppliera de l'achever, déclara solennellement Pansy en froissant le journal.

- Oh allez Pansy, n'en fais pas toute une histoire. Même s'il n'est pas moi, Potter n'est pas si laid.

- T'es trop con Zabini. Comment… Comment a-t-elle pu savoir ? Pour mes cheveux je veux dire… Je vais faire un tour, à plus tard.

Et aussitôt Pansy quitta la salle commune des Serpentard se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la tour des rouges et ors. Une fois devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Pansy prit son mal en patience et, dès qu'une jeune fille qui devait être en 1ère ou 2ème année passa par-là, elle lui attrapa la manche.

- Je veux que tu rentres là-dedans et que tu dises à Hermione Granger que je dois lui parler. Tout de suite.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? Demanda Théodore en trouvant Pansy et Harry assis, épaule contre épaule, près de la cheminée de la salle commune de Serpentard au beau milieu de l'heure du déjeuner.

- On trie notre courrier, répondit mollement Pansy en tendant une lettre à Théodore.

- Chère Pansy, commença à lire le jeune homme, ton père et moi sommes extrêmement déçus des absurdités que nous pouvons lire dans les journaux. Oublions, juste un instant, qu'Harry Potter n'est qu'un stupide morveux au sang-mêlé, fraternisant avec des traitres à leur sang et pleurnichard pour couronner le tout, garde bien à l'esprit que ta main est promise au jeune Malefoy depuis ta naissance. Nous te prions donc, par la présente lettre, de retrouver un comportement correct, ou nous aurons à sévir. Avec tout notre respect et notre amour… La vache ! Ta mère signe Miss Parkinson ? Elle n'a absolument rien d'humain !

- Sans blague, marmonna Pansy. Je vais faire de la vie de Rita Skeeter un enfer sans nom.

Théodore haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que dit la tienne Harry ? Demanda-t-il à son camarade.

- _« Trouve-toi devant la clôture, au bout de la route de Pré-au-Lard (après Derviche et Bang) samedi après-midi à deux heures. Apporte autant de provisions que tu le pourras. », _Lu le jeune Potter.

- Merde. Sirius ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Tu en as parlé à Draco ?

- Pas encore… Tout ça est entièrement de sa faute. Je suis certain qu'il continue d'envoyer des lettres à Sirius régulièrement. Fait chier !

- Qu'est-ce qui fait chier ? Demanda Draco qui venait justement d'arriver en compagnie de Blaise et d'une grande blonde qui semblait en adoration devant ce dernier.

- Toi et tes putains de conneries ! S'exclama Harry en posant la lettre de Sirius sur le torse du blond. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te noie au fond du lac.

Draco se mit à lire la lettre tandis que Pansy calmait Harry qui était parti pour faire les cent pas.

- Puisque tout le monde est là, commença Blaise, je voulais en profiter pour vous demander de me laisser le dortoir. Disons une petite heure ? Vous êtes d'accord, hein ?

La blonde qui l'accompagnait ricana.

- Va te faire foutre Zabini ! Lui hurla Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici Sirius. Oh non, non, non, non, non. Tu devrais juste te trouver loin, terriblement loin de Pré-au-Lard. Et si Draco Malefoy n'était pas aussi stupide, ce serait certainement le cas…

- Contrairement à toi, je pense que ton ami a très bien agi. Je t'avais dit de me tenir au courant Harry, je te l'avais demandé et…

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ! S'insurgea Harry.

- Je m'en moque. Le plus important est que grâce à Draco je suis ici maintenant, et que je vais pourvoir veiller sur toi.

Draco regarda son meilleur ami et eu envie de lui hurler qu'il avait eu raison. Et que s'il n'était pas un stupide gamin inconscient, lui-même aurait pu agir autrement, mais saisit parfaitement que ce n'était pas le moment adéquat. Harry se faisait réellement du souci.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu retournes en prison Sirius.

- T'en fais pas gamin, je serais très prudent. Et maintenant, raconte-moi.

Alors Harry raconta. Il raconta la coupe du monde et la marque des ténèbres, puis il raconta la coupe de feu et son nom sur le morceau de parchemin. Il raconta les dragons et les êtres de l'eau. Il raconta Pansy au fond de l'eau, si pale, si paisible, comme si elle dormait. Il raconta les articles de la gazette et cette fouine de Rita Skeeter. Il raconta la branchiflore et Dobby. Et puis le bal. Et Croupton et Verpey. Enfin, il raconta sa peur et Draco voulu s'éloigner pour jouer avec Buck. Si seulement leur dernière entrevue ne s'était pas soldée par un bras cassé…

- Allez, ça ira Harry. Je te le promets. Mais fais-moi une faveur, fais attention à Croupton tu veux ? Toutes ces absences, ça ne présage rien de bon.

- Croupton, mais c'est un juge, il…

- Est-ce qu'il n'était pas le juge à votre procès ? Demanda Draco.

- C'est… C'est exact blondinet, avoua Sirius. Pour dire vrai, tout le monde attendait beaucoup de lui, et il leur rendait plutôt bien. Il devrait être ministre à la place de Fudge si seulement…

- Si seulement quoi Sirius ?

- Son fils, Barty Croupton Junior, il a été arrêté. Accusé d'être un mangemort, et… Il a fini sa vie à Azkaban.

- Croupton n'a rien fait pour son fils ?

- Rien du tout.

- Mais est-ce que ça ne fait de lui quelqu'un d'honnête et d'intègre ? Demanda Harry.

- Selon moi ça fait surtout de lui quelqu'un de sans-cœur, mais le débat n'est pas là. Je veux que tu fasses attention, c'est tout. Promets le moi. Et promets également de m'écrire pour me donner des nouvelles, j'en ai assez de l'écriture de fillette du jeune Malefoy. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

Draco voulut insulter Sirius, mais ce dernier enlaçait son filleul et le blond se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_« Dans la dernière semaine de mai, le professeur McGonagall retint [Harry] à la sortit d'un cours de métamorphose._

_- Potter, vous devez vous rendre au terrain de Quidditch ce soir à neuf heures, lui dit-elle. Mr Verpey vous y attendra pour indiquer aux champions la nature de la troisième tâche. »_

Harry hocha la tête tout en se sentant légèrement pâlir. Les autres s'amusaient souvent à lui dire qu'il avait passé le plus gros et qu'il devait arrêter de s'inquiéter mais c'était plus fort que lui, il se demandait ce que ces espèces de dégénérés allaient bien pouvoir inventer. Encore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda Blaise quand Harry finit par les rejoindre.

- Me dire que j'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec Verpey et les autres pour parler de la troisième tâche. Tu n'as pas idée comme je suis ravi.

- Dit toi qu'après tu seras tranquille et que tout ceci finira par n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir, tenta de le rassurer Daphné.

- Hum, en espérant que je sorte vivant de cette tâche-là.

- Arrête ça Harry. tu t'en es très bien sorti jusque-là, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, fit remarquer Draco plutôt sèchement. Hé, mais… Personne n'a vu Pansy ?

- Elle est sortie du cours assez précipitamment, je crois qu'elle allait vers la bibliothèque, avec Granger, fit remarquer Théo.

- Granger comme Granger la sang-de-bourbe qui fait de l'œil à Harry ?

- Arrête avec ça, marmonna Harry. Elle veut juste être mon amie. Et figure toi que je l'apprécie, c'est une fille très gentille. Et très intelligente.

- Et très Gryffondor.

- Trouve d'autres arguments !

- Arrête de croire que tout le monde est gentil Harry, c'est juste tellement naïf comme raisonnement, tellement puéril.

- Et toi arrête de te comporter comme un enfoiré !

- Reconnais que c'est stupide de copiner avec cette Gryffondor en quête de célébrité. Après Krum elle s'attaque à toi et toi tu ne marches pas, tu cours…

- Tu t'entends ? On croirait entendre Rita Skeeter !

- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas si tort…

- Peut-être que… Quoi ? Tu… Je vais arrêter cette discussion ici, je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus, t'es vraiment trop con !

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a sucé la queue pour que tu aies cette opinion d'elle ?

- Vas te faire foutre.

Harry balança son sac sur son épaule avant de partir d'un pas décidé sous le regard médusé de ses camarades.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda Théodore.

-Merde, marmonna Draco avant de partir lui aussi.

Le silence s'installa durant plusieurs longues minutes avant que Blaise ne lance :

- Ca vous dirait une partie de cartes explosives ?

Théodore et Daphné hochèrent la tête avant de le suivre en direction de la salle commune.

.

Ce soir-là, en se rendant sur le terrain de Quidditch, comme le professeur McGonagall le lui avait demandé, Harry fut surpris par ce qu'il y découvrit. _« Le terrain avait cessé d'être plat et lisse. Il était sillonné de longs murs bas qui serpentaient et se croisaient en tous sens. […]_

_- Bonjour ! Lança une voix joyeuse. »_

Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, cette voix mit Harry sur les nerfs. Ludo Verpey était un crétin. Et il était quasiment sûr de ne pas dire ça uniquement parce qu'il était énervé depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Il avait l'air profondément stupide en leur montrant d'un air ébahi les haies qu'ils avaient fait poussé sur le terrain de Quidditch afin d'y dresser un labyrinthe. Et dire qu'il l'avait fait venir juste pour ça…

- Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? lui demanda Ludo alors que les trois autres champions retournaient vers le château, penseurs.

- Ouais, ouais… Je suis juste un peu… Ailleurs… M'enfin l'idée du labyrinthe est plutôt sympa, disons que je préfère ça aux dragons.

Verpey laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant de donner un coup de coude à Harry.

- On dirait que ta petite amie est venue te rendre visite, lui dit-il en désignant Pansy qui attendait, en retrait.

- C'est ça… Bonne soirée, lui répondit Harry et il se hâta de disparaitre. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda-t-il à Pansy dès qu'il se retrouva près d'elle.

- Daphné m'a rapporté ta dispute avec Draco tout à l'heure, je voulais voir comment tu allais.

- Oh, ça va, j'ai pris conscience que Draco Malefoy était un enfoiré depuis un long moment maintenant.

- Ne dis pas ça, il est juste un peu… tendu, ces derniers temps.

- Evidemment, il est tendu, parce que moi je suis totalement à l'aise, je ne risque absolument pas de mourir dans ce stupide tournoi où un inconnu m'a inscrit contre ma volonté…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien.

- Ouais, c'est juste que tout ça me pousse à bout.

- Je sais… Harry, je voulais te dire…

- Oui ?

- Ce baiser, tu te souviens, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu y repenses parfois ? Je veux dire pas forcément en te disant que c'était génial, ou que c'était nul, ou…

- Oui, Pansy, j'y repense parfois.

- Oh… Et quand tu le fais c'est plutôt bien ou…

- Pansy regardes ! S'exclama Harry en pointant un homme qui sortait de la forêt en titubant.

La jeune fille regarda dans la direction indiquée et sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Barty Croupton, le juge que personne n'avait vu depuis des semaines, se trouvaient là et semblait pris de folie.

- Est-ce qu'il parle tout seul ? Demanda Pansy, légèrement effrayée – après tout, elle n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal…, commenta bêtement Harry avant de placer son bras devant Pansy, comme pour la protéger, lorsque Croupton s'approcha d'eux. Le jeune homme se détacha de sa camarade et avança vers l'homme.

_« - Mr Croupton ? dit Harry à haute voix. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Les yeux de Barty Croupton roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Harry se tourna vers [Pansy] qui l'avait rejoint et regardait Croupton d'un air anxieux._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

_- Aucune idée, murmura Harry. Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher quelqu'un…_

_- Dumbledore ! Dit Mr Croupton d'une voix haletante. _

_Il tendit la main et s'agrippa à la robe d'Harry qu'il tira vers lui, mais ses yeux se fixèrent quelque part au-dessus de sa tête. _

_- Je dois… Voir… Dumbledore._

_- D'accord, dit Harry. Si vous voulez bien vous relevez, Mr Croupton, je vous accompagnerai au…_

_- J'ai fait… des choses… stupides… murmura Mr Croupton dans un souffle._

_Il avait l'air complètement fou. Ses yeux exorbités continuaient de rouler dans leurs orbites et un filet de salive coulait sur son menton. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait semblait lui couter un terrible effort. _

_- Faut… dire… Dumbledore…_

_- Levez-vous, Mr Croupton, dit Harry à haute et intelligible voix. Levez-vous, je vais vous amener auprès de Dumbledore_

_[…]_

_- Ne… me… laissez pas ! murmura-t-il, les yeux à nouveau exorbités. Je… me suis enfui… il faut… prévenir… Dumbledore… ma faute… mon fils… ma faute… dites à Dumbledore… Harry Potter… le Seigneur des Ténèbres… plus puissant… Harry Potter… »_

- Harry, murmura Pansy… Qu'est-ce que…

- Pansy, prend ta baguette. Je vais… Je vais chercher quelqu'un. Je reviens avec Dumbledore.

- Harry, supplia Pansy qui semblait à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer, juste… Dépêche-toi d'accord. Je… Il me fait peur.

- Reste calme Pansy. Je reviens, cria Harry qui courrait déjà vers le château.

.

Allez savoir pourquoi, lorsqu'elle se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, Pansy Parkinson eut une pensée pour Rita Skeeter. Elle aurait certainement payé cher pour immortaliser ce moment et publier la photo dans la Gazette. Cette pensée la fit rire alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans l'épaule de son ami.

- Mademoiselle Parkinson, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je…, commença la jeune fille avant de passer du rire aux larmes. Je… Oui. J'ai juste… - elle prit une grande inspiration – Je regardais où était Harry et je crois qu'il m'a stupéfixiée. Je… Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire des tas de choses étranges et je commençais à flipper sérieusement. Je n'étais pas bien rassurée. Je… Il parlait sans cesse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de son fils, et… Il disait qu'il avait fait des bêtises, des tas de bêtises… Je n'ai rien pu faire…, répéta-t-elle.

- Non, évidemment. D'après le récit d'Harry et le vôtre, Barty Croupton n'était pas dans son état normal. Tenter de résister aurait pu empirer les choses.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Snape, essoufflé, en rejoignant le petit groupe. Qu'avez-vous encore fait Potter ?

- Cette fois Severus, Harry n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Il s'agit vraisemblablement de l'œuvre de Barty Croupton, le coupa Dumbledore.

- Croupton ?

- Croupton, confirma le vieil homme. Hagrid ? Ramenez les enfants au château. Mademoiselle Parkinson, rendez-vous directement à l'infirmerie, quant à toi Harry, tâche de passer toute la nuit, sans la moindre exception, dans les cachots, nous sommes d'accord ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Bien, Severus venez avec moi. Alastor ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Si Croupton est ici, nous devons le retrouver.

Pansy glissa sa main tremblante dans celle d'Harry et ils suivirent tous les deux Hagrid jusqu'au château dans le silence le plus complet.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco tournait en rond dans son dortoir. A cet instant précis Harry, son pseudo-meilleur ami devait sans doute se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch, à présent transformé en labyrinthe pour les besoins de la troisième tâche. Draco savait bien qu'il devrait être là-bas pour l'encourager, mais il était bien trop têtu pour faire le premier pas.

Depuis leur stupide dispute trois semaines auparavant, les rapports entre les deux jeunes adolescents étaient plus que tendus. Draco avait pensé, peut-être même espéré, qu'après l'agression de Pansy et le malaise d'Harry en cours de divination, ce dernier reviendrait vers lui, mais il n'en était rien. Harry semblait camper sur ses positions et attendait, à priori, des excuses. Excuses que Draco se refusait catégoriquement à lui donner. Cette situation avait le don d'agacer au plus haut point leurs camarades de maison même Blaise semblait plus se préoccuper de la situation que de sa vie amoureuse ce qui, en soit, relevait du miracle.

Alors que Draco se demandait toujours s'il allait assister à la troisième tâche ou non, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Harry essoufflé, aux joues rougies et aux cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à la normale.

- Ah, tu es là…, déclara-t-il froidement en regardant son camarade.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est encore mon dortoir, lui répondit Draco tout aussi sèchement. Mais, est-ce que tu ne devrais pas être en train de te pavaner devant tes fans ?

Harry rougit. Un sentiment désagréable s'empara de lui et il eut soudain très envie de pleurer.

- Je… J'avais… Euh… Oublié mes gants, finit-il par dire.

- Tes gants ? En plein mois de juin ?

- Je… On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver dans ce labyrinthe et… De toute façon je ne les trouve pas, lâcha-t-il avant même d'avoir ne serait-ce que fait semblant de chercher. Je vais y aller… Hum… Tu restes ici ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne vois pas de réelle raison d'assister à cette stupide course dans un labyrinthe. Il n'y aura rien à voir de toute façon, à part quatre idiots risquant leur vie pour un trophée ridicule.

La tristesse d'Harry se transforma soudainement en colère.

- C'est trop te demander n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- C'est trop te demander que d'espérer que tu me présentes tes excuses ? Que d'envisager que tu me montres un minimum de respect ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu fais référence, répliqua le blond, faisant preuve d'une extrême mauvaise foi.

- Tu m'as insulté Draco. Tu m'as insulté et tu as remis en cause mes capacités à me débrouiller seul. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne suis pas un idiot. Je l'ai cru pendant toutes ces années, mais c'est un mensonge. Vous aviez tort. Je ne suis pas un idiot, un raté ou un parasite !

- Mais, je n'ai jamais…

- Si Draco. Tu as dit que j'étais naïf. Et qu'on pouvait facilement se servir de moi. Tu viens juste de me traiter d'idiot. Je n'en suis pas un. Dudley disait toujours que j'étais un putain d'idiot et je le croyais. Je… J'ai autant ma place qu'un autre qu'ici, j'ai des notes plus que bonnes et…

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Harry s'était mis à pleurer. Des larmes de frustration et de colère plus que de réelles larmes de tristesse, cependant.

- Je suis désolé, le coupa Draco. Je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai jamais voulu dire que tu n'avais pas ta place ici ou que tu étais quelqu'un de stupide. Tu sais à quel point je déteste reconnaître mes erreurs mais… Mes paroles ont dépassées ma pensée et je regrette. Vraiment.

Harry ne répondit rien et Draco se contenta de regarder le bout de ses chaussures. Au bout de longues minutes, il brisa le silence :

- Est-ce que tu veux toujours des gants ? Je pourrais te prêter les miens si tu veux…

- Non merci, ça ira. On y va ?

Draco hocha la tête et suivit Harry en dehors du dortoir. Il se dit qu'ils auraient certainement une longue discussion après la troisième tache. Il n'avait pas encore idée d'à quel point il avait raison.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Draco, si tu es venu ici pour faire ça, tu pouvais tout aussi bien rester dans les cachots, grommela Pansy. Tu es insupportable.

- Ca me tue de le dire, mais Pansy a raison, ajouta Blaise. Il ne va rien lui arriver à ton Harry adoré. Et puis d'ailleurs, quand est-ce que vous avez recommencé à vous adresser la parole ? Moi qui commençais à peine à m'habituer à votre grand divorce.

- La ferme Blaise.

Draco passait son temps à s'asseoir puis se relever des tribunes, espérant sans doute apercevoir quelque chose dans le labyrinthe. Harry était entré là-dedans depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, et maintenant il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Cette tâche était stupide, tout comme celle du lac. Attendre sans rien voir, quel intérêt vraiment ?

- Draco, je suis certaine que les professeurs ont pris des mesures pour que rien de grave n'arrive aux champions. Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter.

- Je… Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il tout bas, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

Pansy attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

- Harry m'a dit que tout ne redeviendrait normal entre vous que lorsqu'il t'aurait cassé la gueule une bonne fois pour toute, lui dit-elle doucement. Il reviendra. Au moins pour ça. J'en suis certaine.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco. Harry allait lui casser la figure. Il allait revenir et lui casser la figure. Peut-être même qu'Harry allait gagner le Tournoi. Après tout rien ne l'en empêchait. Il était arrivé jusque-là avec brio. Il avait été le premier à rentrer dans le labyrinthe ce soir-là. Il était le meilleur des quatre champions.

Alors que la pression semblait prête à diminuer petit-à-petit, un cri effroyable se fit entendre. Fleur venait de pousser un hurlement qui fit se lever d'un bond Madame Maxime, faisant tomber par la même occasion quelques-unes de ses élèves.

- Est-ce que je suis toujours censé « rester calme » ? S'exclama Draco. Vous avez entendu ce cri ? Ce n'est pas le genre de cri que l'on pousse lorsqu'on se sent en sécurité.

Tout le monde s'attendait à voir apparaître des étincelles rouges au-dessus du labyrinthe, mais les minutes passèrent et rien ne vint.

De son côté, la directrice de Beauxbâtons semblait lancée dans une conversation pour le moins houleuse avec Ludo Verpey. D'après les bribes de conversations qui arrivaient jusqu'aux tribunes, elle voulait qu'on aille chercher Fleur dans le labyrinthe, même si cette dernière n'avait pas envoyé d'étincelles rouges, et le juge lui répétait que c'était chose impossible sans violer les règles du Tournoi.

Un second cri, masculin, cette fois se fit entendre et Draco voulut vomir. Cette fois-ci il ne semblait plus être le seul à se faire du souci. Pansy était tendue, et tout un tas d'élèves semblaient trouver cela sinon dangereux, au moins effrayant. Cela n'avait plus rien de drôle ou de distrayant, c'était juste inquiétant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des étincelles rouges apparurent au-dessus du labyrinthe. Draco ne savait pas s'il devait espérer qu'il s'agisse d'Harry, pour le savoir en sécurité hors de cette folie, ou s'il devait s'inquiéter du fait que son ami pourrait être blessé.

- J'y crois pas, s'écria Blaise, devançant le mouvement de surprise général, c'est Krum !

Les professeurs avaient rapidement entourés le corps du jeune homme, qui semblait stupéfixié et Madame Maxime essaya d'en profiter pour pénétrer dans le labyrinthe, sans succès. Verpey l'interpela et elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un s'attaque aussi à Fleur, en désignant Krum du doigt.

- Regardez, murmura Daphné, il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Les professeurs ont l'air… Inquiets. Vous pensez que la tâche pourrait… Mal tourner ?

Daphné avait raison, Dumbledore paraissait préoccupé tout comme Snape et Macgonagall. Tous trois étaient fixés sur le labyrinthe, comme attendant quelque chose. Et cette chose, finit par arriver, très peu de temps après. Une lumière vive s'éleva du centre du labyrinthe, puis plus rien.

Maugrey, que Draco n'avait pas vu s'approcher, lui murmura :

- Ton père me fait dire qu'il espère que tu apprécieras le spectacle.

Il sembla au blond que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Il fixa son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, qui souriait comme un beau diable, et il sut. Il sut que son inquiétude était fondée. Il sut que c'était Maugrey, ou peu importe qui il était en réalité, qui avait mis le nom de son ami dans la coupe de feu. Il sut que la dernière tâche serait, sans aucun doute, la plus dure pour Harry, et qu'il n'en reviendrait certainement pas en vie. Pire encore, il sut que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry ne serait, quelques soit l'aboutissement de cette nuit, ne serait plus jamais la même.

Il voulut hurler de rage et de frustration, mais le cri resta coincé dans sa gorge.

L'attente la plus longue venait de commencer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lorsqu'il avait six ans, Draco avait reçu un balai de course pour son anniversaire. Quelques jours plus tard, en voulant l'essayer, il avait fait une chute spectaculaire et s'était démit l'épaule. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur atroce que cela lui avait causée, il avait cru que plus jamais cette douleur ne le quitterait. Mais, il se rappelait également à quel point il était terrifié à l'idée que son père découvre qu'il avait été volé sans autorisation. Lucius Malefoy trouvait que voler était une activité abrutissante et que son fils devait plutôt passer son temps à apprendre de nouveaux sorts pour être le meilleur une fois qu'il aurait intégré Poudlard.

Le jeune garçon qu'il était à l'époque avait alors fait comme si de rien n'était. Il avait rangé son balai et était retourné jouer calmement dans sa chambre. Seulement la douleur était vite devenue insupportable et, le lendemain, il était allé trouver ses parents. Il leur avait, bien évidemment, dit qu'il s'était cogné, mais son père n'avait eu qu'à regarder dans son esprit pour connaître la vérité. Il avait alors décidé que Draco devait apprendre de ses erreurs et que, par conséquent, il ne méritait pas d'être soigné.

Quand, plusieurs mois plus tard, il avait fallu lui briser les os de l'épaule à nouveau car le manque de soin avait fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas remis correctement, le jeune Draco alors en pleur s'était promis deux choses : Qu'il deviendrait un parfait occlumens et que, plus jamais, son père n'arriverait à le faire pleurer de nouveau de par ses agissements.

Ce soir-là, il était sur le point de rompre une de ses promesses et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Les minutes passaient, de plus en plus longues, de plus en plus angoissantes, éloignant toujours plus Draco de l'idée de revoir Harry vivant. La panique avait désormais gagnée tous les professeurs, et les spectateurs semblaient avoir pris conscience que la situation était tout sauf normale.

Au bout de ce qui parut à Draco une éternité, un nouvel éclair fit son apparition et le corps d'Harry, tenant fermement le trophée et Cédric Diggory, vint s'écraser sur le sol, à quelques pas de l'entrée du labyrinthe. Le Serpentart subit plus qu'il ne contrôla son corps et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était près du corps de son ami.

- Harry ! Hurla-t-il, Harry !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et Draco y lu la terreur, le choc, le dégout sans doute aussi.

- Harry, est-ce que…, commença Draco.

Il voulait lui demander si ça allait. Comme si cela pouvait être le cas… Harry lâcha le trophée et agrippa l'épaule de son camarade avant d'être pris de violents sanglots.

- Monsieur Malefoy, éloignez-vous, ordonna une voix qu'Harry identifia comme étant celle du ministre de la magie, Fudge.

Mais Draco ne bougea pas. Et Harry ne le lâcha pas non plus. C'était sa place. Là, près de son ami.

- Harry, appela la voix plus douce d'Albus Dumbledore.

_« - Il est revenu, murmura Harry. Voldemort est revenu._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Le visage de Cornélius Fudge [car c'était bien lui] apparut à l'envers au-dessus de Harry. il paraissait livide, effaré._

_- Mon Dieu Diggory ! murmura-t-il. Dumbledore ! il est mort ! […]_

_- Il voulait que je le ramène, murmura Harry – il lui semblait important de donner cette explication -, Cédric voulait que je le ramène auprès de ses parents…_

_- Ca y est Harry… Lâche-le maintenant… »_

Alors, Harry lâcha le bras de Cédric et après un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, il parvint à s'asseoir, tenant toujours l'épaule de Draco qu'il souhaitait ne plus jamais lâcher.

- Ca va aller Harry, ça va aller…

- Professeur, appela une voix qui glaça le sang de Draco. Sans doute l'un d'entre nous devrait conduire Potter à l'infirmerie. Je vais…

- Non, le coupa Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas qu'Harry quitte cet endroit pour l'instant Alastor.

- Ce n'est pas Alastor Maugrey, déclara Draco d'une voix à peine audible.

- Que dis-tu mon garçon ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Cet homme n'est pas Alastor Maugrey, et c'est lui qui a mis le nom d'Harry dans la coupe, répéta Draco un peu plus fort, fixant un point invisible à l'horizon.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Draco Malefoy venait déjà de choisir son camp.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry ne regagna les cachots que plusieurs jours plus tard. Toutes visites ayant été interdites, c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que ses camarades l'accueillirent.

- Harry ! S'exclama Pansy, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que…

- Je n'ai sans doute pas assez de force pour que tu me sautes dessus, mais bien assez pour te serrer dans mes bras.

La jeune fille sourit et courut embrasser son ami, bientôt suivie par Daphné.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui murmura Pansy.

- Tu nous as foutu une sacrée trouille. Enfin surtout aux autres, moi je savais que tu t'en sortirais, marmonna Blaise.

- Bienvenue à la maison, ajouta Théodore, en donnant l'accolade à son camarade.

Draco, quant à lui, était assis, un livre à la main et n'avait pas bougé. N'importe quelle personne qui ne l'aurait pas vu le soir de la troisième tâche aurait simplement pu croire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire mais Harry, lui, savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Est-ce que tu es trop fatigué pour aller faire un tour dans le parc ? Demanda Draco.

- Je suis enfermé depuis des jours, je rêve d'aller faire un tour.

Draco sourit, se leva et entraina Harry dans le parc de Poudlard.

.

- Comment va Sirius ? Demanda Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- J'ai pensé que la présence d'un fugitif près de ton lit à l'infirmerie était une bonne raison pour interdire toutes visites.

- Je… Il va bien. Il est inquiet, comme tout le monde… Et j'avais juste besoin de dormir. Je prenais de la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

- Tu es inquiet ?

Harry regarda un instant ses pieds, comme perdu dans ses pensées, avant d'acquiescer :

- Oui. Je… Je l'ai vu Draco. J'ai senti sa peau contre la mienne. Il a tué Diggory sous mes yeux… Oui, je suis inquiet. Je crois même que je suis terrorisé.

Le blond ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées à son tour.

- Fudge ne me croit pas, murmura Harry.

- Fudge est un incroyable imbécile, répondit son ami.

- Dumbledore pense que le Ministère de la magie pourrait essayer de me faire passer pour un fou furieux très bientôt, mais ça n'a pas grande importance. Plus après tout ça.

- Barty Croupton Junior hein ? J'ai eu une très longue discussion avec Snape un soir où j'espérais désespérément qu'on me laisse te voir à l'infirmerie, expliqua Draco sous le regard interrogateur de son ami. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un type tel que lui arriverait à se faire passer pour Maugrey pendant toute une année.

- Tu aurais dû le voir Draco. Snape lui a fait boire du Véritaserum et… Il avait l'air si… Cet homme a tué son propre père par fidélité à la magie noire, par fidélité à Voldemort. Je trouve ça si effrayant. Il… Il aurait pu me tuer un nombre incalculable de fois, j'avais tellement confiance en lui. Enfin en Maugrey…

- Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal désormais.

- Je sais, mais il n'était qu'un maillon de la chaine, tu vois un parmi des centaines. Je… Je trouve ça assez flippant. il aurait très bien pu finir le travail ce soir-là, si tu n'avais pas dit qu'il n'était pas Maugrey. Je crois que je te dois une fière chandelle.

- On n'a qu'à dire que c'est pour t'avoir traité d'idiot. Nous sommes quittes maintenant ?

Harry lui offrit un demi-sourire avant qu'un silence apaisant s'installe entre eux.

Ils marchaient dans le par cet Harry sentait bien des regards peser sur lui, mais il avait décidé de s'en moquer pour l'instant. S'énerver n'arrangerait rien. Hurler lui ferait sans doute du bien sur le moment, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de rêver de Cédric la nuit. Rien n'effacerait de sa mémoire cette triste nuit, celle où Voldemort était revenue à la vie. Rien ne lui permettrait de revenir en arrière pour changer ça.

- Draco… Pars avec moi.

- Quoi ?

- Et si je ne retournais pas chez les Dursley ? On pourrait peut-être… Je ne sais pas… Partir. Loin. Juste toi et moi tu sais…

- Harry…

La main de Draco glissa sur le visage d'Harry et il attrapa son menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Harry pleurait. Encore.

- J'ai l'air d'une pleurnicheuse ces derniers temps, murmura le brun.

- Dis-le, demanda Draco en fermant les yeux.

- Ton père… Il…

- Il y était n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je sais bien que c'est plus compliqué que ça, mais est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on va devenir un truc comme des ennemis ? Tu sais, chacun dans un camp…

- Tu as raison, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça Harry. Et je ne suis pas mon père. Je… Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. On en saura plus dans deux mois. Nott et moi. Peut-être même le père de Pansy. Je voudrais te dire que ça ne changera rien, mais je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus… Mais nous inquiéter ne servirait à rien pour l'instant. Les problèmes viendront en temps et en heures.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et Draco passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

- Allez, viens.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Pas trop inquiet que les parents de Pansy te casse la figure une fois à Londres ?

- Quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

- Tu as touché à leur innocente petite fille, se moqua Blaise alors que Pansy lui lançait un regard menaçant.

- Conneries, marmonna Harry qui feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch avec Draco.

- De toute façon, Rita Skeeter devrait bientôt faire paraître un démenti et j'aurais la paix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Pansy ? Demanda Théo qui semblait fasciné par la façon dont Daphné se mettait du vernis à ongles.

- Granger et moi – Aucun commentaire je vous prie – avons découvert son secret et nous lui avons fait savoir que si elle voulait que cela reste un secret justement elle avait plutôt intérêt à répondre à nos petites requêtes.

- Tu as quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? S'exclama Blaise.

- Comme si cela t'intéressait vraiment. Tu as passé ton temps à te foutre de moi Blaise. Tu es la dernière personne à qui j'avais envie de dire ce que j'avais trouvé. En plus, je sais très bien que vous m'avez tous pris pour une folle parce que j'ai travaillé avec Granger.

- Et alors, quel est le grand secret ? Demanda Draco.

- C'est un animagus non déclaré ! Répondit Pansy fière d'elle. Un scarabée très précisément. Voilà comment elle faisait pour obtenir toutes ces informations et approcher les élèves en toute impunité.

- Bordel…

- En attendant Granger et moi lui avons envoyé une lettre assez menaçante et je pense que je vais être tranquille pendant un long moment, déclara Pansy avant de s'allonger sur la banquette, sa tête reposant sur les genoux d'Harry, comme à son habitude.

- Et Granger et toi avez fait quoi d'autres ? L'interrogea Blaise, joueur. Je veux dire, vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde maintenant, non ? Peut-être même un peu plus que des amies…

- Tu n'es qu'un porc Zabini !

Draco et Théodore ricanèrent.

- Au fait, repris Blaise. Si mes calculs sont exacts, il semblerait bien qu'Harry soit le seul à n'avoir embrassé personne cette année, non ?

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils.

- j'ai embrassé un nombre incalculable de fille, ajouta le jeune homme. Daphné a embrassé ce défunt Cédric, Pansy ce type étrange ami de Krum, Draco a embrassé une Vélane au bal même s'il ne s'en souvient pas et Théodore…

- Tout le monde sait qui j'ai embrassé Blaise, n'en rajoute pas !

- Et Théodore a embrassé Helena-grande-dents-Carter.

Théodore se pris la tête dans les mains et commença à maugréer tandis que tout le monde laissait échapper un léger rire.

- Harry, tu seras notre esclave attitré pendant toute une journée à la rentrée.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement. En réalité il avait embrassé une fille bien avant tous les autres, mais Pansy et lui avaient décidé de ne rien dire à personne.

- Soit, mais ne crois pas que tu pourras me faire des trucs salaces en toute impunité !

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment peux-tu avoir de telles idées Potter !

- Avec toi on ne sait jamais ! Se moqua Daphné.

- Pas faux, renchérit Théo.

- Est-ce que vous vous êtes ligué contre moi ? Demanda le métis en faisant mine de pleurnicher.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et Harry sut que Draco avait raison. Ils auraient tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour s'inquiéter.

.

.

**A suivre…**

**.**

**.**

(*) Ce passage a sa petite histoire puisque dans le livre, le passage exact est :

_« - Dobby sait, monsieur ! Harry Potter doit plonger dans le lac et trouver son Whisky…_

_- Trouver mon quoi ?_

_- Il doit reprendre son Whisky au peuple des sirènes !_

_- Un Whisky ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_- Votre Whisky monsieur, le monsieur Whisky qui a donné à Dobby son pull-over !_

_Dobby tira sur son pull violet et rétréci qu'il portait maintenant par-dessus son short._

_- Quoi ? S'écria Harry. Tu veux dire Weasley ? Ron Weasley ? Ils ont capturé Ron ? »_

En le relisant, je m'en suis voulu de l'avoir oublié, car ce passage est magique.


	10. POSSESSIF

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **20 Mars 2013. _Non, vous ne rêvez pas._

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres.

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Non, Non, Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je poste. Bon ok, ça va bientôt faire un mois (Le temps est passé putain de vite d'ailleurs) mais y'a du progrès. En plus j'ai pas mal avancé sur le prochain chapitre pour éviter l'attente insupportable. Je vais vous avouer, que je suis plutôt fière de moi )

J'en profite parce qu'en plus après avoir lu ce chapitre, certains d'entre vous ne m'aimerons plus du tout. Je vous avais déjà glissé que j'aimais Ethan ? Bah dans ce chapitre ça se ressent. Par contre entre Harry et Draco, y'a plus grand-chose qui va. Daphné cache un secret, Blaise & Théodore sont fidèles à eux-mêmes, et Pansy bah… C'est Pansy quoi ! Le prochain chapitre sur le présent sera sur la fête Serpentard donc préparez-vous.

Je me chut et je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. J'attends sagement vos avis. D'ailleurs, plus que Six reviews et on est à 200 alors je vous en prie, faites-vous plaisir. Des bisous, les Loulous.

P.S. : Ma cop's copine la Vicky Vicks Dumby Tubercule (Longue Histoire) a publier un OS poilant que je vous conseille (Que dis-je, que je vous ordonne) d'aller lire et de reviewer (Gentiment hein ! Je surveille ses arrières). Il s'appelle « A l'attention de » et il est dans mes favoris.

.

**Vicky :** Quand on parle du loup (Je ne parlerais pas de ta queue, don't worry). Ne te brûle pas les doigts, je veux (Je voudrais parait-il, c'est mieux) d'autres OS. Retrouver tes reviews est d'une jouissance ultime Baby. En plus je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire vraiment vraiment apprécier un chapitre sur les années Poudlard qu'on connait tous, je me sens puissante à l'infini. « J'ai retrouvé tout ce qui avait toujours fait la force de tes récits : tes personnages » Tu veux me faire verser ma larmichette ou quoi ? Tu sais que ton avis a toujours beaucoup compter pour moi et je me suis sentie un peu comme une déesse et je voulais répondre à chaque personne m'adressant la parole « J'men fou, Victoria C. aime mes personnages ». J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (Comme d'habitude, je me dis toujours que si TU n'aimes pas j'aurais une petite déception qui me rongera de l'intérieur, mais je ne te mets pas la pression hein, t'inquiètes ! :P). Je te fais des bisous à l'infini.

.

Bon, alors :

DYONISOS – _Song for a Jedi_

IZIA –_ Blind_

NOIR DESIR –_ L'homme pressé_

JAKE MILLER – _Whistle_

Tout le Nouvel Album de SAEZ, en particulier : « _Rochechouart_ » et «_ Le Roi_ »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre X : POSSESSIF**

Adjectif Masculin Singulier

_« 1. Qui éprouve un sentiment affectif de possession à l'égard d'une personne. 2. Qui marque la possession, l'appartenance. »_

Ou

**Disputes Successives**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- J'en ai vendu six de plus, déclara Pansy, en déposant plusieurs pièce sur la table.

Théodore et Blaise posèrent leur livre dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone, Daphné afficha un sourire radieux et Draco, quant à lui, ne leva même pas les yeux de son propre manuel de Potions.

Nott sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et y gribouilla quelque chose.

- Nous en sommes donc à… Vingt-sept. Et nous n'avons mis les billets en vente qu'il y a deux jours. Beau travail Pansy.

- Je n'ai rien fait cette fois, répondit l'intéressée. Un groupe de filles de Serdaigle est venu me voir aux toilettes, je n'ai eu qu'à leur vendre les entrées.

- Si ça marche aussi bien, on pourrait sans doute augmenter les prix des entrées, suggéra Blaise.

- Ne pense pas comme un nécessiteux, Zabini. Je te signale qu'on ne fait payer l'entrée que pour financer l'alcool. Si c'est trop cher, ils iront boire ailleurs.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

- Au fait, où en êtes-vous de l'aménagement de la Cabane Hurlante ?

- Ça irait certainement plus vite si vous veniez nous filer un coup de main, répondit le métis du tac au tac.

- Tu dois certainement plaisanter, non ? Nous sommes des filles, nous ne pourrions rien déplacer de lourd. Et puis aucune de nous deux n'a encore trouvé de robes. Vous êtes des sorciers non ? Vous devriez vous en sortir…

Théodore ricana tandis que Blaise laissait échapper un grognement. Une quatrième année assise un peu plus loin leur lança un regard meurtrier.

Pansy sortit un énième magazine de mode de son sac de cours et commença à le feuilleter.

- Excuse-moi ? L'interpela une voix.

Elle leva la tête de son magazine en poussant un profond soupir.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant Lavande Brown.

- Je… C'est bien à toi qu'il faut s'adresser pour la soirée à la Cabane Hurlante ? Tenta la Gryffondor, hésitante.

- Ca se pourrait… En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Je… Je voudrais trois entrées. Pour les sœurs Patil et moi. J'ai l'argent, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Pansy la toisa, la scrutant de haut en bas, semblant réfléchir à l'éventualité de laisser cette garce de Brown venir à sa fête.

- Au cas où ce fait ait échappé à quelqu'un, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque ici. Aux dernières nouvelles, cet endroit sert à travailler et certaines personnes sont précisément ici pour ça, déclara Draco d'une voix froide, ne quittant toujours pas son livre des yeux.

Pansy lui fit les gros yeux avant de plonger sa main dans son sac et d'en sortir trois bouts de papiers sur lesquels on pouvait voir l'armoirie des Serpentards surplombant une date et la mention « fête privée ». Lavande déposa son argent dans la main de Pansy avant d'attraper les billets et de disparaitre.

- Trente, déclara-t-elle à l'intention de Théodore qui prenait note. Tu es encore de bonne humeur à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Draco. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous froisse Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit le blond avant de refermer violemment son livre de potion et de se lever. De toute façon j'ai une chambre où je serais parfaitement seul et tranquille, je ne vois pas ce que je fais encore ici.

Draco partit d'un pas décidé et Pansy soupira de nouveau.

- Harry joue toujours au couple parfait à ce que je vois !

Théodore hocha la tête.

- On l'a croisé en venant. Ethan et lui se bécotaient, j'ai cru que Draco allait leur jeter un Avada Kedavra.

- Hier il l'a attendu jusque tard dans la salle commune, précisa Daphné. Je l'ai vu en rentrant de hum… Enfin en allant me coucher. J'avais travaillé tard et… Enfin j'ai été surprise de le trouver dans la salle commune.

- Harry n'a pas dormi avec nous hier, ajouta Blaise.

Pansy afficha une mine boudeuse.

- Quelle bande de crétins, murmura-t-elle avant de ranger son magazine dans son sac. A plus tard.

Et elle disparut, elle aussi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Salut, déclara Harry en s'asseyant près de Draco.

Ce dernier était assis sur un banc dans la cours intérieure. Il avait les joues légèrement rosies par le froid mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça, plongé dans une énième lecture.

- Ah tiens, salut ! Répondit Draco tout en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose derrière Harry. Où est-il ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Hein ? Qui ?

- Ton Serdaigle quelle question ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez subi un sortilège de colle permanente…

- Oh euh… Je suis venu tout seul en fait. Selon Pansy, plus personne ne supporte ton humeur massacrante de ces derniers jours. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être en parler.

- Pansy n'est qu'une idiote et une insupportable fouineuse, répondit Draco.

- Hum tu es au meilleur de ta forme à ce que je vois ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien !

- Draco, nous avons passé l'âge. Juste… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

- Etonnant que tu remarques encore quelque chose vu le temps que tu passes à embrasser ton Serdaigle, marmonna le blond.

- Quoi ? Draco qu'est-ce que…

- Rien, oublie ! Se reprit son ami. Je suis fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Je travaille sans doute trop. Je vais changer d'attitude envers les autres. Tu peux rassurer Pansy.

- Comme tu veux… Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Un livre avancé de Potions. Slughorn me l'a prêté. Il pense que si je le potasse assez consciencieusement je pourrais sans doute me présenter sereinement aux concours du Ministère, ou à ceux de Sainte-Mangouste, « et ce malgré votre nom Mr Malefoy » a-t-il précisé, déclara Draco en mimant des guillemets autour des paroles supposées de son professeur de Potions. Il pense que j'ai le niveau suffisant.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas censé être une merveilleuse nouvelle ? C'est pas ce que t'as toujours voulu faire ?

- Si, évidemment.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air aussi… Enfin, on dirait que t'en fou.

- Non, c'est juste que si je veux être pris, je devrais être le meilleur et malgré ce que Slughorn semble penser je ne suis même pas sûr que l'excellence lavera mon nom. Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs. D'ailleurs, je dois aller le voir avant mon cours d'arithmancie. On se voit plus tard, dit-il, en fourrant son livre dans son sac.

- Comme tu voudras… N'oublies pas que demain soir nous devons aller ranger à la Cabane Hurlante.

- Je te retourne la recommandation. Pour ma part je ne risque pas d'oublier que je dois jouer à l'elfe de maison. Et puis tu as l'air beaucoup plus occupé que moi ces derniers temps.

& Draco le planta là. Aussi bêtement que ça. Harry eut soudainement froid, et il était quasiment sûr que la discussion distante qu'il venait d'avoir avec Draco en était beaucoup plus responsables que les températures, relativement basse, de ce mois d'Octobre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Si Potter ne ramène pas ses fesses dans cinq minutes, je vais le tuer ! Maugréa Blaise en tentant de remettre en état d'horribles rideaux rongés aux mites.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, ce canapé plutôt vert Serpentard ou blanc ? Demanda Théodore quasiment en même temps.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi le gay ici, tu es censé être celui qui a le plus de chance de devenir décorateur d'intérieur ou tailleur, répondit Blaise en rigolant.

- Tu t'es dépassé sur ce coup-là Zabini, dois-je te rappeler que je suis aussi celui qui a de biens meilleurs notes que toi dans toutes les matières ?

- Ma mère dis toujours que le blanc est beaucoup trop salissant, les coupa Draco. M'enfin pour ce que j'en sais moi… Je suppose qu'une bande d'adolescents ivres et un canapé blanc ne feront pas forcément bon ménage.

- Tu as raison, va pour vert, répondit Théodore en transformant ses paroles en réalité d'un coup de baguette. Et puis il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un oublie que s'il passe une soirée inoubliable c'est grâce à nous !

- De toute façon, dès que Pansy va fourrer son nez ici, elle va tout re décorer, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous cassez la tête. Oh, et excusez-nous pour le retard.

A l'entente du mot « nous » Draco fit volte-face et pu apercevoir Harry et son stupide Serdaigle, comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler dans sa tête.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, répondit Théodore. Salut Ethan !

- Salut, répondit l'intéressé.

- J'ai pensé que deux bras supplémentaires ne pouvaient pas nous faire de mal, expliqua Harry.

- Pour une fois que tu as une idée pas trop mauvaise Harry, le charia Blaise tout en serrant la main d'Ethan.

- Oh oui, quelle bonne idée ! S'exclama Draco, plein d'ironie. Vraiment.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Et bien, techniquement, ton cher et tendre ne peux pas vraiment nous aider…

Il voulut ravaler ses mots à l'instant même où il les avait prononcés, mais c'était trop tard. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Ethan Celerier l'énervait autant, surtout considérant qu'Harry et lui avaient l'air très heureux tous les deux, mais une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Interrogea Harry.

- C'est, comme son nom l'indique, une fête organisée par des Serpentards, or aux dernières nouvelles ton prince charmant ne fait pas encore partit de notre maison.

- Arrête ça, grinça Harry et Draco se demanda s'il disait ça pour l'excuse bidon ou pour l'utilisation de surnoms ridicules.

- Je n'ai fait que relever un fait.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait appartenir à la maison de Salazar pour faire le ménage. J'aurais même pensé que ce n'était pas trop votre truc…, riposta Ethan.

- Et bien maintenant tu le sais. Après je ne compte rien faire pour m'opposer à la présence de ton Jordan. Si tu souhaites qu'il nous aide, il n'a qu'à faire ça.

Théodore était tiraillé entre la surprise et une folle envie de rigoler. Draco faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve. Blaise, lui, semblait fasciné par la façon qu'avait le blond de faire tourner le monde en bourrique. Une vraie Diva. Et lui qui pensait que certaines filles étaient douées pour mener le monde en bateau. Draco n'avait rien à leur envier…

Harry, pour sa part, était désespéré. Il avait bien remarqué que le courant ne passait pas entre Draco et son petit-ami, et il avait pensé qu'en le ramenant avec lui ce soir-là, ils auraient l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître et peut-être même à s'apprécier. C'était sans compter sur la mauvaise volonté de son meilleur ami.

- Je… Tu as sans doute raison Draco, je ferais mieux de retourner au château.

- Tu peux rester Ethan, le contredit Harry en prenant bien soin d'accentuer son prénom que Draco semblait prendre un malin plaisir à transformer.

- Non, je… C'est votre projet, je comprends ça ok. Et puis tes amis ont certainement envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu sembles manquer à Draco. Je peux très bien te laisser en leur compagnie jusqu'à demain. Je devrais réussir à me passer de toi.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, lui murmura Harry tandis que Draco mimait un haut-le-cœur à Blaise.

- Bon courage les gars, lança Ethan. A demain Harry.

Si Ethan avait été à Serpentard, Draco aurait juré qu'il avait fait exprès, à ce moment-là, d'embrasser Harry à pleine bouche en le fixant. Comme une manière de lui dire qu'il avait sans doute gagné une manche en le faisant partir mais qu'après un tel baiser Harry ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de penser à lui. Un partout, le Souaffle au centre.

Le blond eut envie de lui hurler qu'Harry était à lui, mais il savait bien qu'il avait tort.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Quelle brillante idée tu as eu de me rejoindre hier soir, murmura Harry en se blottissant contre le corps chaud de son petit ami.

- Et bien même si j'ai cru mourir de froid et de fatigue en attendant que toi et ta joyeuse équipe pointiez le bout de votre nez, je t'avoue que je ne regrette rien, répondit Ethan.

- On s'est un peu éternisés, c'est vrai, mais tout doit être niquel, Pansy tient vraiment à cette fête. Et puis, ces derniers temps j'ai un peu délaissés mes amis et… Ça nous a fait du bien de nous retrouver un peu hier. Tu sais, l'attitude de Draco était sans doute liée à ça. Il… Cette fête c'est notre truc. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

- C'est bon Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit que je comprenais. Et puis tu mets tellement de cœur à trouver une excuse valable à ton Draco, que même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir.

Harry sourit en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Ethan.

- Ce n'est pas mon Draco. Il n'est à personne, il est bien trop… Enfin c'est Draco, il est difficile à apprivoiser, mais c'est une personne vraiment hors du commun.

- Je sais Harry, tu me l'as déjà dit un bon nombre de fois. Mais, et si nous faisions autre chose que de parler de Draco Malefoy ?

- Bonne idée, répondit le brun avant de commencer à mordiller les lèvres d'Ethan.

- Tu as bien jeté un sort de silence ? Demanda ce dernier entre deux baisers.

- T'inquiètes… Oh putain, je crois que je pourrais passer ma vie à faire ça, ajouta Harry en jouant du bassin contre l'érection naissante de son compagnon.

- Et toi qui jouait ta chochotte en disant que tu voulais d'abord apprendre à me connaître, se moqua Ethan.

- Mais je veux toujours te connaître. Tiens tu n'as qu'à me dire cinq choses sur toi pendant que je grignote tranquillement ton corps, ça te va ?

Ethan hocha la tête en riant avant de prendre place au-dessus d'Harry, dont les mains glissaient déjà le long de son dos.

- Alors petit un, j'aime vraiment beaucoup le chocolat, Merlin soit loué je peux en manger des kilos sans prendre un gramme.

- Du chocolat, hum, c'est noté, murmura Harry en s'attaquant au ventre du blond.

- J'adore skier. Même si c'est un sport moldu, j'en fais depuis tout petit et j'adore vraiment ça. Sans doute un peu comme toi avec le Quidditch. Je… Je te montrerai un jour.

Harry arrêta un instant de tripoter Ethan pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait. Il s'agissait d'une vraie confidence. D'une qui avait de l'importance.

- Hum… Numéro trois, je suis un vrai blond, continua Ethan.

- Tricheur ! S'offusqua le Survivant en commençant à le chatouiller, je sais déjà que tu es blond d'absolument partout.

- D'accord, d'accord, je me rends. Je suis désolé. Haha arrête Harry, je suis vraiment extrêmement chatouilleux. Hum, voyons… J'ai une peur bleue des centaures. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me terrifie… Ah…

Ethan ne put retenir son gémissement, Harry venait de glisser ses mains sous son boxer et lui caressait désormais les fesses.

- Harry…

- Plus qu'une petite confidence, et nous pourrons passer aux choses sérieuses, le taquina le brun.

- Je… Ah… Numéro cinq j'adore vraiment faire l'amour avec toi, finit par dire le Serdaigle avant de capturer les lèvres de son petit-ami.

.

- Harry… Harry espèce de gros fainéant, je rapporte le petit-déjeuner de la paix, murmura Draco en ouvrant le rideau qui entourait le lit de son meilleur ami. Oh putain de merde, hurla-t-il avant de lâcher l'assiette qu'il tenait dans les mains et qui se brisa au sol.

Sous ses yeux Ethan était allongé sur le ventre, nu, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et Harry allait et venait dans son corps en poussant des sortes de grognement. Il transpirait. Il avait l'air de prendre énormément de plaisir également. Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans la chair de son petit-ami et y laissaient des marques rouges.

Harry poussa un juron à son tour, stoppant tout mouvement, tandis qu'Ethan tentait tant bien que mal de remonter le drap sur lui pour cacher son corps nu.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Marmonna Blaise depuis son propre lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici Draco ? Demanda Théodore dont le corps ainsi que le visage étaient entièrement enfouis sous la couverture.

- C'est vrai Draco qu'est-ce que tu fou hein ? Ajouta Ethan dont la colère était évidente.

- Celerier ? S'étonnèrent Blaise et Théodore d'une même voix.

- Figure toi que je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde qu'en tirant ce rideau, j'allais te trouver, toi, en train justement de te faire tirer.

- Espèce de sale con, tu ne t'es jamais dit que s'il existait des rideaux autours des lits c'était justement pour préserver une sorte d'intimité ? Est-ce que tu as même la moindre idée de ce que c'est Monsieur Je-vaux-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ?

- Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer de m'insulter à nouveau ! Le menaça Draco qui était désormais également hors de lui.

- Sinon quoi ?

- S'il vous plait, arrêtez, gémit Harry.

- Génial, on assiste à un spectacle gratuit, murmura Théo qui était maintenant assis sur le lit de Blaise, qui lui offrait une meilleure vue sur toute la scène.

- Draco est-ce que tu pourrais refermer ce rideau le temps qu'on s'habille, s'il te plait ?

- Le temps qu'on s'habille ? S'offusqua Ethan. Va te faire foutre putain !

- C'est pas la meilleure insulte qu'il aurait pu trouver, murmura Blaise, faisant ricaner Théodore.

Le blond se leva sans la moindre pudeur du lit, offrant à la vue de tous son corps entièrement nu et son sexe encore fièrement dressé. Il attrapa ses sous-vêtements avec une dignité étonnante pour la situation, les enfila ainsi que son jean, son pull et sa robe de sorcier puis attrapa ses chaussures et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

- C'est quoi cette merde ? Demanda Draco une fois qu'Ethan fut partit. Depuis quand tu fais ça avec Théo et Blaise à côté, depuis quand tu… Merde.

- J'avais mis un sort de silence ! Cria Harry avant d'ajouter un peu plus bas : Tourne-toi.

- Pitié Harry j'ai vu ton cul des centaines de fois dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

- Rien à battre, tourne-toi. Tout de suite.

- Alors tu te fous de baiser dans le dortoir, entouré de tes camarades, mais par contre il ne faut pas que quiconque aperçoive un bout de ton cul !

- Euh mec, c'est quoi le problème ? J'ai ramené plein de filles dans le dortoir du temps où tu étais encore ici et on en n'a jamais fait toute une histoire, intervint Blaise. *

- Oui mais c'est différent. Tu avais le bon goût de ne pas ramener des stupides Serdaigle !

- Les Serdaigles ne sont pas censés représenter l'intelligence, le savoir et ce genre de truc ? Le coupa Théodore.

- Rendors-toi Nott putain, je ne t'ai RIEN demandé !

- C'était rien ok ? On s'envoyait juste en l'air. C'est ce que font tout un tas de couple, il n'y a pas mort d'hommes !

- Et moi je t'apportais juste une part de tarte à la Mélasse parce que tu adores ça et que je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. C'est ce que font les amis ! Et vous trouver en pleine baise ne faisait vraiment pas partie de mes projets ! Répliqua Draco avant de quitter, lui aussi, le dortoir, faisant claquer la porte une seconde.

- Quel réveil…, constata Blaise.

- Vous savez ce qui est le pire ? C'est qu'en plus d'avoir tout foiré avec mon petit-ami et mon meilleur ami avant même qu'il ne soit dix heures, j'ai une putain de trique…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Harry Potter, que faites-vous donc ici ?

Harry se retourna et sourit tristement à Pansy.

- J'envoyais une lettre à Sirius. Et toi princesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai commandé une robe pour la fête, je devrais la recevoir aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure. J'ai pensé qu'il était plus simple que je vienne ici plutôt que de laisser mon hibou risquer sa vie pour atteindre les cachots.

- Pas bête ! Répondit Harry en riant doucement.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme, constata la brune en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry et en lui caressant doucement le bras.

- Je… Pas vraiment, non.

- Parait que Lavande Brown cache une bouteille de Whisky pur feu par ici et qu'elle amène ses futures conquêtes ici pour les saouler un minimum avant de les mettre dans son lit. On la cherche et on en discute ?

- J'en suis.

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à chercher cette fameuse bouteille dans la volière. Il ne fallut pas plus de 10 minutes pour mettre la main dessus.

- Trouvé ! S'exclama Pansy en brandissant la fameuse bouteille comme un trophée. Alors ? Demanda-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée et de tendre la bouteille à son ami.

- J'ai merdé complet, murmura Harry en se laissant glisser le long du mur. J'ai merdé avec Draco, avec Ethan, certainement un peu avec Blaise et Théo et puis avec toi. Et en cherchant bien j'ai certainement même merdé avec Daphné.

- Tu dis des conneries.

- Draco nous a surpris, Ethan et moi, en train de…

- Vous enculez sauvagement, selon ses mots, oui, j'en ai entendu parler…

- Plus aucun des deux ne m'adresse la parole.

- Draco est un con. Il ne t'adresse pas la parole parce que pour une fois depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard, ta vie n'est pas focalisée autour de sa petite personne. Il ne t'en veut pas vraiment. Il cherche à ce que tu fasses attention à lui.

- Mais je fais attention à lui ! S'offusqua Harry. Enfin j'essaye… Dès que j'entame une conversation avec lui, il m'envoie me faire cuire une potion ou prétexte un rendez-vous quelconque.

- Je pensais que depuis le temps tu savais qu'avec Draco c'est quand IL veut. Sois juste attentif, il… Il reviendra. Quant à Ethan…

- Je l'aime vraiment bien Pansy tu sais.

- Je sais.

- On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais il me fait sentir différemment. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux amoureux et je me sens important. Pas important comme le sorcier qui doit sauver le monde magique, juste important comme Harry le mec de dix-huit ans qui n'est pas trop mauvais en cours et qui adore le Quidditch.

- Dit-lui, déclara simplement Pansy.

- Dit-lui quoi ?

- Ce que tu viens de me dire. Que tu l'apprécie. Que tu ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Que peut-être que tu merdes un peu parfois, mais que tu es comme tout le monde, tu fais des erreurs mais que ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne tiens pas à lui. C'est un garçon bien, il fera abstraction de ce qu'il a bien pu se passer, j'en suis certaine.

- Tu es une fille extraordinaire Pansy, murmura Harry en buvant une énième gorgée de whisky.

- Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Qu'avec de tels conseils pour aider les autres, je sois incapable de gérer ma propre vie sentimentale.

- Tu sais que si j'aimais les filles, tu serais la première à qui je demanderais de m'épouser…

Pansy laissa échapper un petit rire en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Et tu sais que j'aurais accepté sans attendre.

- Il te reste toujours Draco…

- Très peu pour moi. Draco ne s'intéresse qu'à lui. Et à toi. Oh et un peu à Teddy Lupin je crois. Il en parlait l'autre soir. Il disait quelque chose sur le fait que les enfants sont d'horribles petites choses mais que Teddy, puisqu'il a du sang de loup-garou et de metamorphomage il n'est pas comme ça. Qu'il est plutôt supportable.

- Il a dit ça ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oh oui ! Tu… Tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours Harry…

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je… Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est juste… Tu sais c'est normal que tu veuilles profiter d'Ethan. Et pour ma part j'aimerais beaucoup faire sa connaissance. Tu sais trainer avec Ethan devant Blaise ne ferait qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Lui envoyant continuellement dans la face, j'ai gagné le pari cette année, pas toi.

- J'y penserai, répondit Harry en riant légèrement. Une chance qu'on ait trouvé le trésor de Lavande Brown, ajouta-t-il en désignant leur bouteille.

- Dis comme ça, je trouve que cette expression a une connotation affreusement dégoutante. Le trésor de Lavande Brown. Tu sais son trésor caché, son…

- STOP ! J'ai compris l'idée. C'est répugnant.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il s'agit de Lavande ou parce qu'elle a un vagin ? Lui demanda Pansy qui riait de plus en plus fort.

- Un peu des deux certainement. Lavande Brown. Oh Mon Dieu.

- Elle m'a acheté des entrées pour la fête. Elle sera là. Peut-être même avec son trésor caché.

- Tais-toi je t'en supplie ! murmura Harry en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Harry ! Regarde ! Mon hibou !

Pansy se leva, tituba légèrement, et tendit le bras pour que son hibou approche. Ce dernier s'approcha et la jeune fille sortit quelques graines de la poche de sa jupe parfaitement plissée. Le hibou grignota dans la main tendue de Pansy tandis que de son autre main, la Serpentard défaisait le nœud qui retenait son paquet.

Une fois son hibou reparti, Pansy s'agenouilla sur le sol et défit lentement l'emballage. Elle ouvrit ensuite la boite et ses doigts glissèrent le long du tissu de la robe.

- Est-ce que je peux regarder ?

- Hum et bien c'est un secret, mais je suppose que tu sauras tenir ta langue.

- Merlin Pans', tu vas porter ça ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, fière d'elle.

- Elle est magnifique…

- Je sais ! D'ailleurs je t'ai commandé une cravate exactement de la même couleur. J'avais pensé… Enfin c'est une idée stupide maintenant, mais je suppose que tu pourras quand même la mettre, même si…

- Même si quoi ?

- J'avais très envie que tu sois mon cavalier, tu sais, en tant qu'amis...

- Oh…

- Mais je comprends tu sais, tu viendras avec Ethan, c'est normal, je ne…

- Ce serait un honneur ! La coupa le jeune homme. Après tout tu seras la plus belle fille de la soirée et je serais vraiment très heureux d'être ton cavalier.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, conclut Harry en prenant Pansy dans ses bras.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A Suivre…

.

* Merci à Fabiola qui incarne Blaise à la perfection et qui m'a donné l'idée de cette scène.


	11. SECRET

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **15 Avril 2013. _Le printemps serait-il enfin arrivé ?_

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres, ici « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix »

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **En cette période pré-partiels, j'ai bien peu de temps pour moi. Ce qui explique la non réponses aux reviews (Désolé puissance l'infini – C'était ça ou posté ce chapitre, j'ai opté pour le chapitre, ce qui ne veux pas dire que je ne vous remercie pas du fin fond de mon petit cœur de pierre), et également le fait que je ne vais pas m'attarder pour cette note d'auteur.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. La cinquième année, donc. Les choses commencent à se gâter. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous promets des réponses de fifous la prochaine fois si vous voulez bien me laisser des review. Je vous embrasse.

Oh et au fait, je viens de commencer la publication d'un Zabnott (Blaise/Théodore pour les non-initiés), qui s'intitule Black Jesus. J'ai eu le plaisir d'en retrouver certains d'entre vous. Pour les autres, si vous ne savez pas quoi faire… )

.

.

En Vrac & vite fait :

DAVID BOWIE - _Heroes_

FLEETWOOD MAC -_ Landslide_

THE XX - _Crystalised_

DAMIAN MARLEY - _Welcome to Jamrock_

JERHO -_ Everything_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Chapitre XI : SECRET**

Adjectif Masculin Singulier

_« Le terme secret s'utilise pour désigner qui est ou doit être caché, un mystère qui ne doit pas être connu du plus grand nombre. »_

Ou

**Leur Cinquième Année (Part I)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Les talons de Mme Zabini claquèrent sur les marches du perron du Manoir Malefoy, derrière elle Blaise paraissait tiré à quatre épingles.

- Regarde-moi, lui ordonna sa mère.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et laissa sa mère le scruter durant de longues minutes.

- Tu es parfait, comme d'habitude mon ange. Maintenant va sonner à la porte je te prie.

Pour la seconde fois, Blaise s'exécuta. Il avait en horreur les sorties avec sa mère. Elle avait le don de transformer la moindre visite en quelque chose d'affreusement officiel et ennuyeux. Comme c'était le cas à présent avec cette visite chez les Malefoy. Draco lui avait envoyé une lettre pour l'inviter à passer quelques jours au manoir – Blaise était certain que cela avec un lien avec le procès imminent de Potter mais pour le moment il n'avait pas encore de preuve – et sa mère avait tenu à l'accompagner et à ce qu'il porte un pantalon en lin et une chemise. Il avait eu envie de lui dire que Draco avait plus l'habitude de le voir en caleçon qu'en costard, mais il s'était retenu. Personne, pas même son fils, ne voulait se mettre Mme Zabini – le veuve noire comme on l'appelait dans les journaux – à dos.

- Madame et monsieur Zabini, ma maitresse vous attend dans le petit salon, si vous voulez bien me suivre Madame et monsieur Zabini, croassa un petit elfe de maison après avoir ouvert la porte imposante qui gardait l'entrée du manoir.

Blaise souffla pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pu venir simplement par cheminette ? Que de cérémonies !

- Mon amie, déclara Narcissa Malefoy en se levant de l'imposant fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise, feuilletant un livre dont Blaise était trop éloigné pour apercevoir le nom.

Le jeune homme sourit à l'entente de ces mots. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes Draco et lui s'étaient toujours amusés du fait que Narcissa Malefoy appelle son amie par son nom de famille ou par les mots « chère amie » ils en étaient venu à la conclusion que, comme la majorité du monde sorcier, elle ignorait le nom de la mère de Blaise.

- Bonjour Blaise, comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

- Bien madame, répondit Blaise. Merci pour votre invitation.

- Oh mais c'est tout à fait normal voyons, je sais que Draco et toi êtes de très bons amis et pour tout t'avouer je crois avoir deviner qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer un peu, répondit la mère de Draco en riant. Tu peux le rejoindre à l'étage si tu le souhaites, il doit être dans sa chambre à finir de vous concocter un programme pour la semaine à venir. Fais comme chez toi.

- Merci Madame Malefoy, répondit Blaise avant de filer, laissant derrière lui des bribes de conversations incluant les compliments de madame Malefoy sur sa politesse.

.

- Alors on est sur son 31 Zabini ? Lança Draco du bout du couloir le long duquel Blaise avançait.

- Oh la ferme, tu sais comment est ma mère, une vraie sorcière, c'est le cas de le dire ! Comment ça va vieux ? Demanda Blaise en donnant l'accolade à son camarade de classe.

- Pas trop mal et toi ?

- Pas trop mal, enfin à part cette affreuse chemise, répondit l'invité en défaisant deux boutons de la dite chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une Bierraubeurre, j'ai quelques réserves dans ma chambre…

- Tu lis dans mes pensées !

Une fois dans la chambre de son camarade, Blaise se laissa guider jusqu'aux canapés qui entouraient la table basse. La chambre de Draco était immense et en bien des points elle était impersonnelle. Après tout, Draco n'y passait plus que deux mois dans l'année, et Blaise savait qu'il trouvait ça bien suffisant. Surtout en ce moment. Quelques livres étaient ouverts sur son bureau, signe que le blond devait s'ennuyer, comme l'avait dit sa mère. Près des livres reposaient également plusieurs exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Tu te tiens informé à ce que je vois, constata Blaise.

- Je… Tu as entendu parler de…

- Du procès de Potter ? Comment aurais-je pu passer à côté d'une telle info. Ma mère dit que réunir tout le Magenmagot pour une affaire d'utilisation de la magie en dehors de l'école c'est un peu se donner en spectacle, et elle sait de quoi elle parle…

- C'est bien plus que ça, Fudge veut se débarrasser de Potter à cause de l'année dernière. Il est terrorisé à l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit de retour.

- Mais Dumbledore ne laissera jamais un truc pareil arriver !

- Mon père dit que le temps de Dumbledore touche à sa fin, et je suppose qu'il sait de quoi il parle. Fudge craint pour son poste et il va tout faire pour que Dumbledore n'ai plus aucune influence.

- Et Harry dans tout ça, tu as des nouvelles ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre il y a quelques jours, il me dit qu'il est en sécurité, que tout va bien et qu'il m'en dira plus dès qu'il pourra.

- Merde, répondit Blaise plus comme une constatation qu'autre chose.

- Merde, répéta Draco.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Une fringale nocturne ?

Harry sursauta et manqua de faire tomber l'assiette qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Excuse-moi Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'empressa de déclarer Sirius. C'est juste… Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là. Je pensais qu'avec la quantité de nourriture que vous fait avaler Molly, tu avais de quoi tenir la nuit entière.

- Oh c'est le cas, c'est juste… Insomnie, balbutia Harry.

- Hum, je comprends ça. J'ai un mal fou à dormir dans cette maison. Trop de mauvais souvenirs je suppose.

- Grandir dans cette maison a dû être…

- A peu près aussi dur que de grandir chez les Dursley.

Harry détourna le regard et ses yeux allèrent se poser sur le mur derrière Sirius, mur sur lequel se trouvait une immense tapisserie. _« La tapisserie paraissait très ancienne. Elle était décolorée et on aurait dit que des Doxys l'avaient grignotée par endroits. Mais le fil d'or avec lequel elle avait été brodée continuait de briller suffisamment pour qu'on puisse voir un arbre généalogique aux multiples ramifications qui remontait (autant qu'Harry pouvait en juger) au Moyen Âge. Tout en haut de la tapisserie était écrit en grosses lettres :_

_La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black_

_« Toujours pur »_

_- Tu n'y es pas ! remarqua Harry après avoir examiné le bas de l'arbre._

_- J'y étais, répondit Sirius en montrant un petit trou rond aux bords noircis qui ressemblait à une brûlure de cigarette. Mais ma chère vieille mère m'a effacé d'un coup de baguette lorsque je suis parti de la maison. Kreattur aime beaucoup raconter l'histoire quand il parle tout seul._

_- Tu t'es enfui de la maison ?_

_- Quand j'ai eu seize ans. J'en avais assez._

_- Où es-tu allé ? demanda Harry en le regardant avec de grands yeux._

_- Chez ton père, dit Sirius. Tes grands-parents ont été très gentils avec moi. D'une certaine manière, ils m'ont considéré comme leur deuxième fils. »_

Harry sourit tristement. Sirius n'avait pas eu une vie facile et aurait pu facilement mal tourner, et pourtant il était devenu un homme dont il pouvait être fier. Et Harry admirait ça.

- Stressé ? Demanda Sirius qui avait remarqué que son filleul était pensif.

_« Harry leva les yeux et s'aperçut que Sirius l'observait._

_- Je suis sûr qu'ils t'innocenteront. Il y a bel et bien dans le Code international du secret magique un article qui autorise l'usage des sortilèges si ta vie est menacée._

_- Mais s'ils me renvoient quand même, dit Harry à voix basse, est-ce que je pourrai revenir ici et vivre avec toi ?_

_Sirius eut un sourire triste._

_- On verra._

_- J'aurais beaucoup moins peur de cette audience si j'étais sûr de ne pas être obligé de retourner chez les Dursley, insista Harry. »_

- Je peux comprendre ça, répondit Sirius, mais tu n'auras pas à vivre ici, je te le promets Harry. Le seul endroit où tu dois te trouver en ce moment, c'est Poudlard, et rien ne t'en empêchera, et certainement pas cet abruti de Fudge. C'est compris ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Maintenant tu ferais bien d'essayer de dormir. L'audience est tôt demain et il va falloir te rendre présentable et tenter de discipliner cette chevelure, se moqua Sirius.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'une fois l'audience passée, je pourrais écrire à Draco et lui raconter un peu comment c'est ici ?

- Du moment que tu n'en dis pas trop, je ne vois pas où est le souci, mais euh… Gardons ça entre nous d'accord ? Allez, au lit !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Cher Draco,_

_Je t'imagine déjà râler parce que je ne t'ai pas écris plus tôt mais tu peux sans doute comprendre que j'avais quelques obligations à régler avant (Non, il ne s'agit pas d'une blague de mauvais goût. Enfin, presque pas). _

_J'ai été acquitté, je ne sais si on s'attardera dessus dans la Gazette alors je prends soin de te le dire. Tout le monde me dit que c'était une évidence mais aucun d'eux n'était dans la salle d'audience, et n'a vu à quel point Fudge avait l'air déterminé à me faire expulser de l'école. Je ne comprends pas quel est son problème avec moi. Patmol dit que c'est parce qu'il est persuadé que je mens et que Dumbledore et moi complotons pour lui voler son poste de ministre. As-tu déjà entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Il y avait aussi cette femme à la tête de crapaud, Dolores quelque chose. Elle avait l'air de m'en vouloir au moins autant que Fudge mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. Peut-être suis-je juste légèrement paranoïaque, qui sait ?_

_Une chose est sure, maintenant que plus aucun poids ne pèse sur moi (Mis à part V…, mais c'est un détail négligeable, non ? Oui, je sais, deuxième blague de mauvais goût), je compte profiter des quelques jours de vacances qu'il nous reste avant la rentrée, même si j'ai hâte de tous vous retrouver. Je ne suis plus chez les Dursley, tu l'a bien compris, mais je ne peux pas te dire où je suis exactement, sache juste que je suis en sécurité, Patmol, Lunard et (crois le ou non) cette vieille chauve-souris qui me déteste, veillent sur moi, ainsi que Molly et Arthur Weasley. Je passe mes journées en compagnie des jumeaux, de Ron et d'Hermione Granger. Je sais à quel point tu les déteste mais ça me fait du bien de côtoyer d'autres personnes que mes stupides moldus et, comme je te l'ai répété des centaines de fois, ils sont plutôt gentils quand on les connait._

_J'ai hâte de te retrouver – Plus que deux petites semaines, j'attends de tes nouvelles._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_H._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- On ne sort plus sans sa garde rapprochée Potter ? Se moqua Draco en passant à côté de son camarade. Oh, mais quel poil soyeux Patmol, murmura-t-il à l'attention du chien qui marchait calmement près d'Harry, je suis impressionné.

Harry sourit alors que Sirius, sous sa forme animagus, grognait. Draco Malefoy était un putain d'enfoiré. Et il lui avait manqué. Il avait envie de le lui dire, mais il garda son calme. Il n'était pas seul. La totalité, ou presque, des Weasley, l'entouraient, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger, Tonks, Mondingus et même Fol-Œil. Draco n'avait pas vraiment tort, il avait une vraie garde rapprochée.

- Vous feriez mieux de commencer à monter dans le train, déclara Molly Weasley, personne n'a envie de vous voir rester sur le quai.

Elle commença à embrasser chacun de ses enfants, puis ce fut le tour d'Hermione et enfin celui d'Harry.

- Prends soin de toi mon garçon. J'espère te revoir très vite.

- M… Moi aussi madame Weasley. Merci pour tout. Merci à vous aussi Monsieur Weasley.

- Y'a pas de quoi mon grand, répondit Arthur, un peu rougissant, en tapotant l'épaule d'Harry.

- A très bientôt Sirius, murmura Harry en câlinant le chien qui l'accompagnait. Tu vas me manquer. Je te promets de t'écrire souvent, ajouta le brun tellement bas qu'il ne fut même pas sûr que Sirius ait pu l'entendre.

Une fois dans le train, Harry n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rejoindre Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement s'éclipser sans rien dire après avoir passé un mois entier avec Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux.

- Nous… Nous devons aller dans le compartiment des préfets. Une sorte de… De réunion je crois, enfin…, balbutia Ron.

- Oh je comprends, répondit Harry dissimulant mal sa joie, ça ne fait rien. Je vais partir à la recherche de mes camarades de maison.

- Ouais, c'est… Et bien…

- Alors la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, vous me retirerez des points parce que je ne respecte pas le règlement, c'est ça ? Ricana Harry, dont le sentiment de gêne refusait de disparaitre.

- J'espère bien qu'on aura l'occasion de se voir avant, répondit Hermione. Je… Prends soin de toi Harry, ajouta-t-elle avant de serrer rapidement le brun dans ses bras.

Harry promis puis disparut à son tour à la recherche de ses camarades. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Blaise et Théodore en pleine discussion animée.

- Hey Patronus-Potter ! L'appela Blaise en l'apercevant, comment ça va ?

- Ca va et toi Blaise ? Répondit Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ça ira mieux lorsque tu auras confirmé ma pensée !

- Qui est ?

- Théodore ici présent a, comme qui dirait, passé l'étape des préliminaires, avec un garçon, est-ce que tu penses que…

- Blaise ! Le coupa Théodore.

- Quoi ?

- Peut-être qu'en te disant ça j'espérais que ça reste entre nous.

- Mais mec c'est Potter, il est asexué, que veux-tu qu'il dise ?

- Hé ! S'offusqua Harry à l'entente de ce qu'il considéra comme une insulte.

- Potter, vois-tu la moindre objection à ce que Théodore mette des bites dans sa bouche ou dans d'autres endroits de son anatomie lorsque l'occasion se présentera ?

- Blaise !

- Désolé de te décevoir mais ça arrivera Théodore. Forcément. Harry ?

- Je… Je ne pense pas… Enfin je n'y ai jamais pensé avant mais… C'est ok. J'veux dire ça me regarde pas vraiment après tout et… Cool. Enfin…Est-ce que… Où sont Pansy et Draco ? Demanda Harry, changeant rapidement de sujet.

- Réunion des préfets, répondit Théodore.

- Est-ce qu'on va vraiment devoir attendre leur retour pour entendre cette histoire de Patronus ? Marmonna Blaise d'une voix enfantine.

.

- Allez Pansy arrêtes un peu de faire cette tête. Et puis dit toi que nous sommes le couple de préfet le plus beau de toute l'école.

- Petit un, nous ne sommes pas un couple Draco chéri, petit deux je n'ai pas attendu cela pour être la plus belle fille de l'école et petit trois je ne suis toujours pas heureuse d'être préfète. C'est une fonction ringarde.

- Tu exagères !

- Et toi tu es bien trop fier pour voir les choses en face, répliqua Pansy en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Harry, s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant son camarade.

Ce dernier se leva et serra Pansy dans ses bras. Elle lui avait manqué. Vraiment beaucoup. Pas autant que Draco, évidemment, mais sacrément quand même. Ses cheveux avaient poussés pendant les vacances et elle avait également pris quelques centimètres, elle sentait bon et Harry la trouva belle.

- Ravie de voir que nous t'avons manqué, déclara Blaise, moqueur.

- Jaloux Zabini ? Demanda Pansy avant d'aller embrasser Daphné.

- Oh oui, sentir ton corps chaud contre moi, c'est tout ce dont je rêve bébé.

- Espèce d'imbécile, répondit la jeune fille en tendant le bras pour le frapper. Je pourrais te faire punir Blaise, je suis préfète désormais.

- Salut, dit doucement Harry en regardant Draco alors que Pansy et Blaise continuaient de se chamailler.

- Salut, répondit le blond en souriant. Ravi de voir que tu nous es revenu en un seul morceau. Je commençais à avoir des doutes.

- Disons que j'ai su rendre l'été un peu plus distrayant que d'habitude.

- Des trucs intéressants à raconter ?

- En privé.

- D'accord. Dit c'est quoi cette histoire de fellation entre homme Nott ?

- Qu'est-ce que… Que…

- Le dire à Zabini est la pire idée que tu aies eut. Il est incapable de tenir sa langue. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner plus que ça, les garçons qui ne savent pas tenir leur langue, si ?

Blaise et Pansy ricanèrent alors que Daphné rougissait Harry, lui aussi, semblait mal à l'aise par rapport à cette situation. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais ne serait-ce qu'embrassé qui que ce soit.

- Vous êtes des crétins.

- Oh allez Nott, rien de bien grave tant que ton père ne le sait pas je suppose.

- Tu vas juste avoir plus de mal à mener à bien le pari cette année.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Daphné.

- Les bisous ça va un temps. Les choses sérieuses commencent !

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

- On passe sous la ceinture, sans forcément coucher si ça vous impressionne trop.

- Ca va Zabini, on va finir par le savoir que ta queue a déjà rencontré des vagins, arrête de le rabâcher à longueur de temps, lui envoya Pansy.

- Tu as peur de perdre ?

- Tu aimerais bien !

- De toute façon tout le monde que Potter va y laisser une deuxième journée d'esclavage. Il est asex…

- Ta gueule Zabini, je ne suis pas asexué.

- C'est ce que nous verrons !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Draco, tu dors ? Murmura Harry en ouvrant doucement le rideau qui entourait son lit.

- C'est une question idiote, si je dormais vraiment je ne t'aurais pas répondu. Bah alors, tu viens ? Demanda Draco après un silence.

Harry hocha la tête, se glissa dans le lit de son ami et referma le rideau.

- Lumos, murmura Draco en sortant sa baguette. Tu en fais une tête, cette retenue était si terrible que ça ?

- Si on veut, marmonna Harry, assis en tailleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as du faire ?

- Des lignes.

- J'en connais un qui doit râler. Il n'a pas pu te coller pour récurer des chaudrons et à la place tu n'as eu que des lignes à faire. Si Snape savait ça…, déclara Draco en souriant. Quoi ? Interrogea-t-il en voyant qu'Harry ne semblait pas amusé.

Harry eut l'air d'hésiter pendant un instant. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le dire à Draco, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre ou quoi que ce soit, mais…

- Harry, insista le blond.

Alors, Harry tendis sa main et Draco pu lire les mots gravés dans sa peau. « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ».

- Mais... Je croyais que tu copiais des lignes, murmura Draco en état de choc.

- Quand je suis arrivé dans son bureau, elle m'a donné un parchemin et une plume, mais pas d'encre. Je me suis étonné, mais elle m'a dit d'écrire alors c'est ce que j'ai fait et… Elle m'a fait écrire cette phrase plusieurs fois avec mon… Avec mon sang.

_« - Elle est complètement malade ! Va voir [Snape], dis-lui quelque chose !_

_- Non, répondit aussitôt Harry. Je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à m'atteindre._

_- À t'atteindre ? Tu ne peux pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça !_

_- D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas quel pouvoir [Snape] a sur elle, dit Harry._

_- Dumbledore, alors, parles-en à Dumbledore !_

_- Non, répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique._

_- Et pourquoi pas ?_

_- Il a d'autres choses en tête. »_

- Harry, s'exclama Draco, tu ne pas laisser cette vieille harpie te torturer de cette façon !

- Chut, murmura Harry. Les autres…

- Quoi les autres ? J'ai jeté un _Assurdiato_ voyons !

- Un quoi ?

- Bah tu sais, un sort de silence pour être tranquille si jamais je reçois quelqu'un, que personne n'entende rien ou alors si je… Enfin bon, un sort de silence. Je t'apprendrais.

- Tu prévoyais de recevoir quelqu'un ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais j'aime bien être tranquille. C'est tout. Et puis ne détourne pas la conversation. Tu dois montrer ta main à quelqu'un !

- Tu crois vraiment que Snape ou Dumbeldore pourraient être intéressé par ça ? Je te signale qu'ils ont beaucoup à faire avec l'Ordre.

- Ah oui, ils ont beaucoup à faire avec l'ordre du Phénix mais comment un sale fils de mangemort tel que moi pourrait s'en rendre compte ! Répondit Draco, renfrogné.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et tu le sais très bien. Et ce n'est pas non plus ce que je pense, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais parlé de l'ordre. Tu sais très bien que si quelqu'un l'apprend je pourrais avoir d'énormes problèmes !

Draco baissa la tête, il savait qu'Harry avait raison. Le soir de leur arrivée à Poudlard, ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter tous les deux assis près de la cheminée de la salle commune. Harry avait longuement parlé à son meilleur ami de l'ordre du Phénix qu'il avait découvert l'été précédent, de ce qu'ils faisaient, de ce pourquoi ils se battaient et de leur soupçons à propos de la fameuse nouvelle « arme » de Voldemort. Cette nuit-là, Draco avait compris à quel point Harry lui faisait confiance et à quel point leurs vies étaient amenées à être terriblement différentes. Ils n'avaient que quinze ans, mais Harry était presque engagé dans une organisation luttant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que son propre père avait été, et redeviendrait sans doute très vite, un des serviteurs les plus loyaux de Voldemort. En lui racontant ce qu'il savait Harry avait conscience de mettre en péril le bon fonctionnement de l'ordre, mais il avait fait son choix.

- Je… Excuses-moi ok ? C'est pas c'que je voulais dire.

- Draco, ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que je voulais te parler.

- Ah oui, de quoi d'autre ?

- Tout à l'heure, Ombrage m'a touché le bras dans son bureau et… J'ai eu vraiment mal à… A ma cicatrice.

- Comme avec Quirrell ?

- Non pas vraiment, mais… Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, cette douleur quand elle m'a touché, tu ne penses pas que…

- Ecoute Harry, Ombrage est une vieille harpie, vraiment mauvaise. Une vraie salope si tu veux mon avis. Complètement obsédée par le ministère et prête à suivre Fudge dans ses délires. Je pense aussi qu'elle déteste les élèves de cette école et qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup plus l'idée d'être notre professeur, mais je ne pense pas que Vol… Tu sais-qui habite en elle.

- Ouais, mais…

- Ce n'est que mon avis, bien sûr et peut-être que Sirius pense tout à fait autre chose, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu crois que je devrais lui écrire ?

Draco hocha la tête et tendis du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre à Harry.

- Mais il va falloir être très prudent.

Harry prit le parchemin et commença à écrire sous l'œil de son ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui tendait le parchemin pour qu'il le lise et lui donne son avis.

_« Cher Sniffle,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici, la première semaine a été épouvantable, je suis content que le week-end soit enfin arrivé._

_Nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Ombrage. Elle est presque aussi sympathique que ta mère. La raison pour laquelle je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est que, hier soir, alors que j'étais en retenue avec Ombrage, il m'est arrivé cette même chose dont je t'avais déjà parlé dans une lettre l'été dernier._

_Nous avons tous hâte de revoir notre très grand ami et nous espérons qu'il reviendra bientôt._

_Réponds-moi vite, s'il te plaît._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Harry »_

- On dirait que tu deviens spécialiste dans l'art de dissimuler des choses, déclara Draco en souriant.

Harry sourit à son tour avant de bailler bruyamment.

- On devrait sans doute dormir.

- Oui, je vais y aller. Je… Merci Draco. Pour la lettre et pour tout le reste. Merci.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit, répondit le brun avant de partir rejoindre son propre lit.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Draco et Harry se chamaillaient en riant. Quelques jours avaient passés et Harry n'avait ressenti aucune nouvelle douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. Et il n'avait pas non plus, pour l'instant, eu de nouvelles retenues avec Ombrage. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, façon de parler.

- Bonjour, lancèrent-ils d'une même voix en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards.

- Salut ! Répondit Théodore qui se servait du jus de citrouille. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, tu es parvenu à arriver au petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne soit terminé Harry, il va falloir fêter ça. Je te sers ? Proposa-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, tandis que Pansy et Daphné pouffaient. Harry avait un mal fou à quitter son lit le matin, ce n'était un secret pour personne. D'ailleurs, Draco glissait souvent une pomme dans sa poche et la donnait à son ami juste avant le premier cours de la journée.

- Blaise ! Cria soudainement Draco et les rires se stoppèrent sur le champ.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en levant la tête de la feuille sur laquelle il était en train de gribouiller.

- Je t'ai demandé de me passer les toasts. Trois fois.

- Excuses-moi je ne t'ai pas entendu, répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant le pot de confiture.

- Blaise, déclara Draco très lentement d'une voix glaciale, je t'ai demandé de me passer les toasts, pas la confiture.

- Oui, oui, les toasts. Pas la peine de s'énerver, déclara Blaise en lui tendant l'assiette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écris sur cette fichue feuille ? Demanda Draco d'un air suspect.

- C'est ma liste.

- Ta liste de quoi ? Demanda Pansy qui ne pouvait dissimuler sa curiosité.

- La liste des filles avec qui je compte coucher cette année, répondit le jeune Zabini le plus naturellement du monde.

- Et moi qui pensais que c'était un truc important, ou tout du moins un truc intéressant…

- Tu es jalouse de ne pas y être Pans' ? Si ce n'est que ça, on peut toujours y remédier, lança Blaise, un sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres.

- Tu rêves éveillé mon pauvre, je préfère embrasser Hagrid.

- C'est ce que tu essayes de te dire, mais je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi tu…

- Le courrier, le coupa Théodore en désignant les hiboux qui pénétraient dans la grande salle.

Un hibou livreur de journaux laissa tomber un exemplaire de la gazette devant Draco et celui-ci s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Pansy, qui se trouvait à sa gauche laissa échapper un juron.

- Et bah quoi ? Demanda Daphné.

Draco prit le journal et l'étala au centre de la table.

.

_« LE MINISTÈRE VEUT RÉFORMER L'ÉDUCATION DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE_

_- Ombrage… Grande Inquisitrice ? murmura Harry d'un air sombre, sa tartine à moitié mangée lui glissant des doigts. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? […]_

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est absolument scandaleux ! [S'exclama Pansy à la fin de sa lecture]_

_- Je sais bien, dit Harry._

_Il regarda sa main crispée sur la table et distingua les contours blanchâtres des mots qu'Ombrage l'avait forcé à graver dans sa chair._

_Un sourire était cependant apparu sur le visage de [Théodore]._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonnèrent Harry et [Pansy] en se tournant vers lui._

_- J'ai hâte de voir [Snape] inspecté, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Ombrage ne verra pas le coup venir ! »_

Draco semblait réellement perplexe, tandis que Blaise avait enfin levé les yeux de sa fameuse liste.

- Fudge est un grand malade, marmonna Draco. Et mon père…, ajouta-t-il sans trouver la force de finir sa phrase.

- Ton père va dans le sens de Fudge et c'est tout à son honneur. On se méfie toujours bien peu des gens qui nous soutiennent. Ton père, tout comme le mien, l'a parfaitement compris.

- Oui mais de là à… Est-ce qu'il sait ce que cette femme nous fait subir ? Déclara Draco en jetant un regard en biais à la main d'Harry.

- Draco, c'est ton père. Pas toi, trancha Potter. Tu n'y peux rien.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle serait capable de donner des résultats d'inspection si mauvais que certains professeurs devront partir ? Demanda Daphné.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, elle n'hésitera pas, répondit Blaise. Le ministère est complètement flippé à l'idée qu'on puisse faire quelque chose contre lui, et quel meilleur lieu qu'une école pour recruter des sorciers dans la force de l'âge ? Avec cette Ombrage, Fudge a réussi à mettre un pied dans l'école et il ne reculera pas. Il a deux problèmes majeurs, Harry et Dumbledore, les deux se trouvent ici, alors comment en venir à bout autrement ?

Un silence pesant suivit les mots de Blaise.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Les paroles de Théodore au sujet des futures inspections de Dolores Ombrage trouvèrent bien vite un écho. Les semaines passaient et une sorte de menace semblait peser sur les professeurs de Poudlard, certaines classes ayant parfois la surprise de trouver la Grande Inquisitrice assise au fond de la classe, son bloc note à la main.

La première inspection eut lieu moins de trois semaines après la parution de l'article et elle fut pour le professeur Trelawney.

- Regarde Harry, lui glissa Pansy en lui donnant un léger coup de coude pour lui désigner leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal assise au fond de la classe.

Ombrage se contentait d'assister au cours en silence avant de faire le tour parmi les élèves pour leur poser quelques questions et d'interroger le professeur lui-même.

- Snape, ne tolèrera JAMAIS ça, murmura Théodore en fixant Ombrage.

- Cette vieille folle va se faire remettre à sa place et ça risque d'être plutôt amusant, déclara Blaise. C'est bien dommage que Draco ne soit pas là.

- Tu rigoles ? Il a bien de la chance ! Répondit Pansy en regardant d'un air maussade son oracle des rêves.

- Tu préfèrerais étudier les runes ? Lui lança Théodore.

- As-tu la moindre idée du temps qu'il nous faut à Harry et à moi pour inventer des rêves que nous aurions pu faire ? Lui répondit la jeune fille.

.

Mais, comme l'avait prédit Théodore, les choses devinrent vraiment intéressantes lorsqu'Ombrage décida d'inspecter la classe de Severus Snape. D'après les rumeurs qui circulaient à Poudlard, son inspection auprès de MacGonagall lors d'un cours commun entre les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles s'était déjà très mal déroulée, pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves de cinquième année présents.

- Bien, dépêchez-vous de vous installer, il s'agit d'un cours et non d'une quelconque promenade de santé, déclara la voix froide de Rogue après que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors soient entrés dans la salle.

- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, marmonna Harry. Il a l'air encore de meilleure humeur que d'habitude !

- Regarde qui est là, lui répondit Draco en désignant Ombrage, assise au fond de la salle, son bloc note à la main.

- Un problème monsieur Malefoy ?

Harry faillit tomber de son tabouret lorsqu'il entendit Snape reprendre Draco, son filleul chéri et meilleur élève attitré, au coude à coude avec Granger.

- Aucun Monsieur, excusez-moi d'avoir dérangé la classe, répondit le blond.

Il échangea ensuite un regard amusé avec son ami. Lui seul savait faire ça, être à la fois si poli et si mesquin en une seule phrase. Snape sembla énervé, mais il ne dit rien.

- Vous avez sans doute remarqué la présence de la Grande Inquisitrice parmi nous, et bien je vous demanderez de faire preuve d'intelligence et d'agir comme si elle n'était pas là._ « Aujourd'hui, nous allons poursuivre la préparation de notre solution de Force. Vous trouverez vos mélanges là où vous les avez laissés à la dernière leçon. S'ils ont été préparés correctement, ils devraient avoir bien évolué au cours du week-end. Les instructions – il agita sa baguette – figurent au tableau. Allez-y. […]_

_- Ah, dit Harry à voix basse [de longues minutes plus tard]_

_Il vit [Ombrage] s'avancer entre deux rangées de tables en direction de Snape qui était penché sur le chaudron de Dean Thomas._

_- Cette classe me semble très avancée par rapport au niveau habituel, dit-elle brusquement, dans le dos de Snape. Je me demande toutefois s'il est très raisonnable de leur apprendre une potion comme la solution de Force. Je pense que le ministère préférerait la voir disparaître du programme._

_Snape se redressa lentement et se tourna pour la regarder._

_- Maintenant, dites-moi… Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? demanda Ombrage, la plume suspendue au-dessus de son bloc-notes._

_- Quatorze ans, répliqua Snape_

_L'expression de son visage paraissait insondable. Sans quitter Snape des yeux, Harry ajouta quelques gouttes à sa potion qui se mit à siffler d'un air menaçant en passant du turquoise à l'orange._

_- Je crois que vous avez d'abord posé votre candidature au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ? demanda Ombrage._

_- Oui, répondit Snape à mi-voix._

_- Mais sans succès ? […]_

_- De toute évidence._

_Le professeur Ombrage griffonna sur son bloc-notes._

_- Et, depuis que vous êtes entré dans cette école, vous avez régulièrement renouvelé votre candidature à ce poste, je crois ?_

_- Oui, répondit Snape en remuant à peine les lèvres._

_Il avait l'air furieux._

_- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore vous a systématiquement refusé cette matière ? interrogea Ombrage._

_- Je vous suggère de lui poser la question vous-même, répliqua Snape d'une voix hachée._

_- Je n'y manquerai pas, assura le professeur Ombrage avec un aimable sourire. »_

- Etonnant qu'il ne lui ai pas encore lancé un _Avada Kedavra_, déclara Théodore en riant derrière Harry et Draco.

- Il va craquer, murmura Blaise.

- Essayeriez-vous de remettre quelque chose en cause ? Demanda Snape d'une voix un peu trop forte.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il avait bêtement perdu un morceau de la conversation entre les deux professeurs.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Renchérit Blaise.

Soudain, trop pris dans sa tentative de suivre la conversation de ses deux professeurs, Harry mit le mauvais ingrédient dans son chaudron qui se mit à bouillonner avant de produire une petite explosion.

- Potter, grogna Snape, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

- Je… Euh… Je pense que j'ai raté ma potion…

- Brillante déduction répondit le professeur de potion, cynique.

- Je vois que vous êtes un élève aussi attentif en cours de Potions qu'en Défense contre les forces du mal Monsieur Potter, remarqua Ombrage.

- Je ne vous permets pas Madame la Grande Inquisitrice, d'émettre de jugements de valeur sur mes étudiants, il n'y a que les crétins qui ne font jamais d'erreurs. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un cours à surveiller afin d'éviter d'autres incidents de ce genre. Je me tiens à votre disposition pour un autre entretient si cela vous tiens à cœur.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Non seulement Snape venait ouvertement de le défendre, mais en plus il venait de virer Ombrage de son cours.

- J'avais, de toute façon, fini cet entretien. Je vous ferai parvenir les résultats très bientôt.

Une fois que la femme à tête de crapaud eut quitté la salle, Snape s'approcha de la table où travaillaient Draco et Harry et murmura :

- Pour m'avoir forcé à mentir Potter, vous serez collé tous les soirs de cette semaine, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien. Nettoyez-moi cette catastrophe maintenant. Quant à vous Mr Malefoy, surveillez donc votre binôme. Personne n'a envie de voir les cachots exploser grâce aux exploits de Mr Potter. Nous avons déjà Mr Finigan pour cela.

Contre toute attente, Harry ne pouvait arrêter de sourire. Une retenue avec Snape lui semblait presque être une manière agréable de passer la soirée.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- De toute évidence, nous allons ridiculiser toutes les autres maisons cette année encore, déclara Draco alors qu'il revenait de son entrainement de Quidditch avec Harry.

- C'est vrai qu'on a une bonne équipe. Tu t'es beaucoup entrainé cet été ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Mon père n'aime pas tellement les gens qui pratiquent le Quidditch.

- Ton père n'aime pas grand-chose…

- Il aime la magie noire.

- C'est un passe-temps comme un autre, constata Harry avant de regarder sa montre.

- Un rendez-vous ?

- Non pas vraiment, enfin… J'ai promis à Théodore de l'aider à faire son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

- Encore ?

- Ouais. Jaloux que ce soit à moi qu'on demande de l'aide monsieur le génie ?

- Absolument pas. Je penserais à toi en train de travailler lorsque je me prélasserais dans la salle de bain des préfets. Ensuite, j'irais faire ma ronde.

- Alors à tout à l'heure.

- Travaille bien princesse.

- Je t'emmerde.

Draco s'éloigna en ricanant alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il eut la surprise, une fois sur place, de trouver son camarade assis aux côtés d'Hermione Granger.

- Théo, le salua Harry. Hermione…

- Bonsoir Harry, répondit cette dernière.

- Tu, enfin…

- Et bah tu vois Harry, il n'y a pas que Pansy qui pactise avec l'ennemi, se moqua Théodore. Décrispe toi, Hermione est là depuis un bon moment et elle a du mal à faire son devoir elle aussi, n'en parle pas à Draco il pourrait avoir un orgasme juste à entendre ça, alors je lui ai proposé de rester un petit peu pour assister à ton cours.

- Je ne… Enfin je ne crois pas que… Bredouilla Harry. Tu es bien meilleure que moi dans toutes les matières Hermione, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir t'aider…

- Théodore dit que tu es un très bon professeur et que c'est grâce à toi s'il arrive à obtenir des notes correctes en Défense contre les Forces du mal. Je me ferais toute petite, je te le promets.

- Ouais, je… c'est ok.

Peu à peu, une sorte de routine commença à s'installer. D'abord entre ces trois-là, puis un jour Hermione vint en compagnie de Ron. Puis des jumeaux. Et un garçon du nom de Neville Longdubat. Et un jour, une petite blonde – presque autant que Draco – avec des boucles d'oreille en forme de radis.

- Bonjour, je suis Luna. Luna Lovegood. Et on m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider à obtenir la moyenne et à ne plus être collée par Ombrage.

Une main posée sur la table, semblable à la sienne. Je dois apprendre mes leçons. Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge.

- Assied-toi.

- Merci.

.

- Alors quoi tu es une sorte de saint sauveur sorcier des élèves de cette école ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves.

- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi tu vas donner des cours à des… A ces…

- Ce sont mes amis Draco ! S'offusqua Harry.

- Tes amis ? On aura tout entendu. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent de toi ? Hein ? Etonnant que ce cher pote Potter ne nous apprenne pas que des impardonnables, lui qui est à Serpentard ? Je pense qu'il ment à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui mais j'ai envie d'avoir une bonne note à mes BUSES ? Et est-ce qu'ils te demandent aussi comment est mort Cédric ?

Le visage d'Harry se crispa. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais oui, on le lui avait demandé lors de ses petits cours clandestins qui avaient pris de plus en plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure que les semaines avançaient.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste reconnaître que je suis un bon prof ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Bien sûr que si, ça t'emmerde que je sois meilleur que toi quelque part.

- Quel est le rapport ? Demanda Draco qui commençait à s'énerver lui aussi.

- Tu m'emmerdes ! Répondit Harry avant de commencer à se diriger vers les dortoirs.

- Oh non, c'est trop facile !

- Draco je… Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi maintenant alors juste…

- Combien êtes-vous ? demanda Draco ignorant totalement les paroles de son ami.

- Une vingtaine je dirais.

- Hum, déclara le blond en hochant la tête. Et quand est-ce que vous avez quitté la théorie pour passer à la pratique ?

- Comment est-ce que …

- Théodore Nott est incapable de tenir sa langue. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu risques, de ce que vous risquez tous, si Ombrage vous découvre ?

- Il faut bien qu'on apprenne à se défendre Draco. J'ai été confronté à lui deux fois depuis que j'ai intégré Poudlard et crois-moi aucun des cours que nous donne cette vieille folle ne nous sera utile une fois dehors. Aucun d'eux ne nous aidera à survivre !

- Je le sais ça ! Déclara Draco qui semblait vexé qu'Harry pense qu'il minimise les choses.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Je veux dire, je ne me fais aucun souci pour toi dehors. Ou pour Blaise ou Pansy. Mais qui aidera Luna Lovegood ou Neville Longdubat ? Je ne veux pas me dire dans quelques années que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour les aider à se défendre et que je n'ai rien fait !

- Tu recommences avec ton fichu complexe du sauveur ! Personne ne t'a demandé de les aider.

- Si je le fais, c'est que j'en ai envie. Et, tu sais… j'aimerais beaucoup que tu assistes à une de ces séances. Vraiment.

- Je… J'y réfléchirais. Je dois aller faire ma ronde.

- A plus tard alors.

- Oui, à plus tard.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco poussa un profond soupir avant de passer sa main sous son oreiller afin d'y attraper sa baguette magique. D'un mouvement de poignet, il fit apparaître l'heure. Deux heures et dix minutes. Mais où pouvait bien être passé Harry ? Plus tôt dans la nuit, alors qu'il rentrait de sa ronde de préfet avec Pansy, ils avaient été étonnés de trouver la salle commune vide, Harry ayant pris l'habitude de les y attendre. La surprise de Draco n'avait fait que grandir lorsque, arrivé au dortoir, il avait constaté qu'Harry n'était pas non plus dans son lit.

Au début, il avait fait mine que cela ne le préoccupait pas, mais en réalité il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, et tournait sans cesse dans son lit. Il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas s'inquiéter. Après tout, Harry était son meilleur ami et à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente il avait vu Voldemort revenir. Il avait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi.

Il réitéra l'opération consistant à faire apparaître l'heure d'un coup de baguette. Deux heures dix-neuf. Si Harry n'était pas là dans dix minutes, se dit Draco, il irait prévenir quelqu'un. Au pire, si c'était une fausse alerte, Harry se ferait réprimander pour s'être promené la nuit dans le château et cela lui servirait de leçon.

Cependant, il n'eut pas à attendre jusque-là. Du bruit se fit entendre dans le dortoir presque instantanément. Apparemment, Harry n'était pas tout seul. Le blond écarta légèrement la tenture du rideau qui entourait son lit et vit qu'en effet, Harry était accompagné de Théodore Nott. Etrange.

Nott glissa quelque chose à l'oreille du brun et celui-ci se mit à rire en tout bas. Puis, il se dirigea sans bruit vers la salle de bain alors que Théodore rejoignait son lit.

Draco attendit quelques minutes et, quand il jugea qu'il avait assez attendu il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, lui aussi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit Harry, entièrement nu, observant son corps dans le miroir.

- Bordel Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fou ? S'exclama-t-il.

Le brun sursauta violemment et manqua de tomber.

- Draco ? Putain tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai posé la question en premier.

- Exact. Et bien je vais prendre une douche.

- A deux heures du matin ?

- Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar, je vais me rafraîchir les idées.

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, je sais que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Je faisais un tour, répondit Harry évasivement. Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar et je suis allez faire un tour pour me changer les idées. Et maintenant je vais prendre une douche, répondit Harry en cachant son corps nu derrière une serviette.

- Ah, et Théodore t'aide à te changer les idées ? Je sais que tu étais avec lui. Je vous ai entendu rentrer.

- Oh et bien… Bon, ok, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Théodore et nous avons été marcher un peu. Rien de grave.

- Rien de grave ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à ta recherche et que te promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit n'est certainement pas une idée de génie ? Je ne te parle même pas d'Ombrage qui se serait fait un plaisir de te coller jusqu'à la fin des temps, ruinant notre saison de Quidditch en même temps que ta main. Manquerait plus qu'elle découvre pour ton petit groupe de rebelles et toi et tu peux faire tes valises !

- Draco arrête ça, tu te prends pour qui au juste ? Ma mère ?

- Excuses-moi de m'inquiéter à ton sujet ! Commença à s'énerver Draco.

- Tu ne comprends pas, lui expliqua le brun. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de rester dehors aussi tard, c'est juste qu'avec Théodore nous…

- Vous ?

- Et bien il… Enfin, on a eu une longue discussion à propos du pari et… Tu sais Blaise a ramené une fille au dortoir tout à l'heure et vous avez beau tous en rire, ça m'angoisse un peu, enfin je… Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment parler de ça tous les deux ?

- Continue, marmonna le blond.

- Bon, très bien, puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir que j'ai la moindre intimité. J'ai dit à Théodore que j'avais peur que Blaise ait raison parce que… Parce qu'aucune fille à Poudlard ne me donne vraiment envie de l'embrasser alors je te laisse imaginer à quel point elles me donnent envie de faire plus.

- Et qu'est-ce que Théodore a à voir là-dedans ? Oh Merlin est-ce que lui et toi vous…

Le visage d'Harry rougit immédiatement.

- Il m'a demandé si… Il m'a demandé si les garçons me donnaient plus envie et je… Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas. Et ensuite, il a glissé ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et… Draco est-ce que je dois vraiment te raconter ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensuite ? Demanda Draco d'une voix un peu trop haut perchée, qui dissimulait mal sa surprise.

- On a été dans une salle de classe vide et… Et il m'a fait une pipe, répondit Harry très vite.

- Il t'a fait une pipe ? répéta Draco bêtement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Ouais, dit Harry avant de hausser les épaules. Il m'a fait une pipe. Enfin une fellation tu sais…

- Je sais ce qu'est une pipe Potter !

- Oui, évidemment, je… Pardon.

- Je vais le tuer, murmura Draco.

- Non, Draco, attend. Il ne m'a pas forcé ou quoi. Juste, c'était cool tu sais. Je crois… Je crois que j'ai apprécié ça.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- Tu as apprécié ça, répéta Draco, toujours incrédule.

- Enfin je veux dire, je crois que de toute façon j'aurais apprécié le fait que quelqu'un me fasse ça, peu importe la personne, mais c'est juste… Je me sentais à ma place, enfin… Je n'ai jamais trouvé aucun garçon beau avant, enfin je n'ai jamais fait attention. Je sais que Blaise est vraiment beau mais je n'ai jamais voulu faire des choses avec lui ou même avec toi ou je ne sais pas, c'est juste… Je ne suis même pas sûr que je trouve Théodore beau. Ou même que j'ai envie de recommencer.

- C'est ridicule, constata le blond.

- C'est juste que je suis paumé et…, tenta de se justifier Harry.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, enfin. C'est juste ridicule que Théodore s'en soit rendu compte avant moi alors que toi et moi nous passons tout notre temps ensemble…

- Ceci dit, tu n'aurais pas vraiment pu m'aider, enfin je veux dire, tu n'aurais pas pu m'aider comme lui…

Draco hocha la tête tout en lançant un regard noir à son ami.

- Sans aucun doute, mais j'aurais pu t'écouter.

- Tu es là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je te l'aurais dit de toute façon, tu sais ? Tu es même la seule personne à qui j'avais envie de le dire parce que… Enfin, c'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais besoin d'une énième raison de me sentir différent et bizarre par rapport aux autres.

- Tu n'es pas différent ou bizarre espèce de crétin ! Faire des cochonneries avec Nott n'est certainement pas l'idée du siècle, mais au moins tu n'es pas allé voir un Poufsouffle ou je ne sais quoi. Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es même pas sûr de préférer les garçons…

- J'ai quand même vraiment beaucoup aimé ça, murmura Harry.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir.

- Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche, il est déjà tard.

- Ouais, je… Je vais y aller. Oh, et Draco hum… Merci.

- C'est ça…

- Tu crois que… Enfin, est-ce qu'on pourrait continuer cette conversation après ma douche ?

- Non. On a cours tôt demain matin.

- S'il te plait…

- On verra bien si quand tu as finis je dors ou pas.

Harry sourit. Il aurait voulu lui dire merci à nouveau, mais il savait que cela aurait énervé Draco. Il se contenta de se glisser sous la douche, serein. Il savait que quand il sortirait, Draco ne dormirait pas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Pansy, attend moi ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?!

La jeune fille lança un regard en direction d'Harry avant de tourner la tête vers l'autre bout du couloir, la tête bien haute, arborant un air hautain dont elle seule avait le secret.

- Dis-moi au moins ce que je t'ai fait ! Insista Harry.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu m'évites depuis plusieurs jours, je ne suis pas stupide. Dis-moi ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal !

- J'ai autre chose à faire que me concentrer sur tes affabulations stupides, tout comme j'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'agir comme un stupide elfe de maison parce que ta chouette est blessée.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur Hedwige qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras et qui semblait souffrir, pour le peu qu'il s'y connaissait en animaux.

- Pansy ! Commença à s'énerver Harry, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ou bien j'arrête d'avancer et tu auras la mort d'Hedwige sur la conscience.

Pansy laissa échapper un rire froid.

- Premièrement, ta chouette n'est pas mourante Harry, deuxièmement ma conscience a d'autres priorité et troisièmement, jamais personne n'a réussi à obtenir quelque chose de moi avec du chantage et tu ne seras certainement pas le premier !

- S'il te plait Pansy, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour…

La brune lâcha un profond soupir avant de le couper :

- Quand comptais-tu me dire pour Théodore et moi ?

- Hein ? Mais de quoi est-ce que…

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, s'exclama Pansy d'une voix où transparaissait la colère. Je sais pour vous deux, j'ai entendu Blaise en parler.

- Je…, commença Harry en rougissant soudainement. Ça c'est juste fait comme ça et je… Aucun de nous deux n'y a vraiment réfléchi.

- Et bien tous mes vœux de bonheur dans ce cas, répliqua-t-elle avant d'accélérer de nouveau le pas en direction de la salle des professeurs.

Harry ne put retenir un rire ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa camarade de maison.

- Tu crois vraiment que Théodore est quelque chose comme mon petit-ami ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est ? Répondit Pansy, glaciale.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est juste… Enfin… Je ne voulais même pas en parler, ça ne s'est passé qu'une fois et nous n'en avons plus reparlé depuis. C'est juste… Blaise a remis cette histoire d'asexué sur le tapis et je n'ai pas pu me taire une fois de plus.

- Blaise est un crétin. Alors il n'y a rien entre vous ? Aucun sentiment amoureux ou quoi…

- Non, c'était juste… Enfin c'était physique. C'est tout. Juste sexuel. Enfin c'est Théodore, je l'aime bien, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Et nous ne sommes pas un couple ou je ne sais quoi.

- Mais euh… Ça veut dire que tu es… Enfin ça fait de toi un… Tu aimes les garçons ? Bafouilla la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que jusqu'à présent aucune fille ne m'a donné envie de… Enfin tu sais.

- Aucune fille ?

Pansy ne paraissait soudainement plus du tout en colère. Elle était plutôt troublée. Hésitante. Un brin de tristesse dans la voix. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

- Daphné et toi êtes les seules filles que je fréquente. Oh et Granger aussi, un peu. Et même si tu es la fille que j'aime le plus au monde, je ne m'imagine pas faire ce genre de truc avec toi.

- On s'est embrassé pourtant…

- Je…

- Et puis ce genre de choses comme tu dis, tu n'as aucun problème à les faire avec Théodore !

- Ca n'a absolument rien à voir ! Pansy, tu… Tu es une sorcière et une personne exceptionnelle et je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, mais je… Je n'y peux juste strictement rien si mon corps réagit devant les garçons…

- Frappe !

- Hein ?

- La porte Potter, frappe.

Harry regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Pansy et il vit que, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle l'avait conduit devant la salle des professeurs. Il leva la main, hésitant, et frappa.

- Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous là ? Demanda la professeur McGonagall en ouvrant la porte.

_« - Je cherche le professeur Gobe-Planche, expliqua Harry. Ma chouette est blessée._

_- Une chouette blessée, dites-vous ?_

_Le professeur Gobe-Planche apparut au côté du professeur McGonagall. Elle fumait une pipe et tenait à la main un numéro de__ La Gazette du sorcier._

_- Oui, répondit Harry en soulevant avec précaution Hedwige de son épaule. Elle est arrivée après les autres hiboux et elle a une aile bizarre, regardez…_

_Le professeur Gobe-Planche cala solidement sa pipe entre ses dents et prit Hedwige des mains d'Harry sous le regard du professeur McGonagall._

_- Mmmmm, dit-elle, sa pipe remuant légèrement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est fait attaquer. Mais je ne sais pas qui aurait pu faire ça. Parfois, les Sombrals s'en prennent aux oiseaux, c'est vrai, mais Hagrid a dressé les Sombrals de Poudlard pour qu'ils ne touchent pas aux hiboux._

_Harry ignorait ce qu'étaient des Sombrals et d'ailleurs, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était qu'Hedwige guérisse. Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard perçant et demanda :_

_- Savez-vous d'où venait cette chouette, Potter ?_

_- Heu…, répondit Harry, de Londres, je crois._

_Il croisa brièvement son regard et sut tout de suite, d'après la façon dont ses sourcils s'étaient rejoints au milieu de son front, que Londres signifiait pour elle le 12, square Grimmaud. »_

- Wilhelmina, pensez-vous pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Laissez-moi votre chouette quelques jours Potter, je vais la soigner.

- Je, euh… Très bien oui, d'accord. Merci.

- Harry, ta lettre, fit remarquer Pansy alors que le jeune homme allait partir.

- Oh oui.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche détacha délicatement la lettre et la donna à Harry. Il la remercia une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre le chemin de la salle de classe du professeur Binns.

- Elle dit quoi cette lettre ?

- C'est Sirius. Il veut me parler ce soir. Par cheminette je suppose.

- Tu crois que c'est sûr pour lui ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- La lettre n'a pas été ouverte. Enfin elle n'a pas l'air. Je…

- On va faire un tour ok ? Demanda Pansy en lui tendant la main.

Le brun acquiesça en attrapant la main tendue.

- J'ai peur, avoua Harry de longues minutes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux installés à l'entrée de la forêt interdite.

- Pour Sirius ?

- Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour nous tous. Pour Draco. Je… J'en ai assez de tout ça. J'aimerais parfois que… Que tout s'arrête. Juste… Comme ça tu sais. Disparaitre et ne plus avoir à se soucier de rien.

- On ne contrôle pas ce genre de chose, déclara Pansy.

- Tu sais, je… Des tas de questions m'occupent l'esprit à longueur de temps. Et juste quand je crois que ça ne pourra pas être pire, il se passe quelque chose de nouveau.

- Quel genre de question Harry ?

- Et bien, je me demande ou est passé Hagrid. Je me demande aussi jusqu'où Ombrage est prête à aller et qui a fait du mal à Hedwige, s'il est prêt à s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça n'a rien à voir, mais j'ai peur d'être vraiment gay, aussi, même si tout le monde a l'air de trouver que ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter que Sirius retourne à Azkaban si cela devait arriver mais en même temps espérer qu'il reste là à attendre serait stupide. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre Voldemort même si je sais que ce jour arrivera forcément. Et je m'inquiète pour Draco à cause de son père. J'aime donner des cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal mais si quelqu'un nous découvrait, que se passerait-il ? Ombrage et ses foutus décrets… J'ai l'impression d'être plus spectateur qu'acteur…

- Je suis amoureuse de toi Harry, le coupa Pansy. Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que ce n'est rien comparé aux problèmes que tu peux avoir et je n'attends rien de toi, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je… Excuses-moi de m'être énervée à cause de Théodore. C'était ridicule. C'est juste, je suis bêtement tombée amoureuse comme une gamine et ensuite j'ai été jalouse.

- Je rate absolument tout n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry. Tu es une personne extraordinaire et je suis fière d'être ton amie. Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça, mais je tiens vraiment à toi. Et tu m'as montré un nombre incroyable de fois qu'on peut être un vrai Serpentard et faire preuve d'honnêteté.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda Harry avant de trouver sa propre question stupide.

- Tu as le droit de me serrer dans tes bras et de me dire que rien ne changera jamais entre nous deux, peu importe ce qu'il pourra bien se passer. Ça serait un bon début.

& Harry s'exécuta.

.

- Des nouvelles de Gobe-Planche ? Demanda Draco en revenant de sa ronde avec Pansy.

- Pas encore, répondit Harry en posant son livre de Botanique un peu plus loin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait de son mieux, mais je suppose que je ne dois rien espérer avec au moins deux ou trois jours.

- Hum… Je ne m'imaginais pas dire ça un jour, mais si Hagrid avait été là…, commença Draco.

- Je crois que je vais mettre ce souvenir dans un flacon et qu'il va entrer dans mon top 10 des souvenirs les plus étranges que j'ai en ma possession, constata Blaise qui faisait une partie d'échec avec Théodore. Juste derrière celui où je découvre que finalement Potter a une vie sexuelle…

- Il semblerait que tu ne me racontes pas tout dans tes lettres Harry, déclara la voix de Sirius qui venait tout droit de la cheminée.

Harry fit rapidement volte-face et aperçu le visage de son parrain au beau milieu des flammes. Il se laissa tomber sur le tapis moelleux qui se trouvait devant la cheminée. Il eut bêtement envie de tendre le bras pour toucher son visage, mais s'abstint.

- Sirius, murmura-t-il.

- Salut, répondit ce dernier. Salut Blondinette.

- Salut sale cabot, répondit Draco, la mine renfrognée.

Blaise, Daphné, Pansy et Théodore regardait le feu de cheminée comme fascinés. Bien sûr ils savaient que Sirius était le parrain d'Harry et celui-ci leur avait longuement expliqué qu'il n'était pas dangereux et qu'il avait été à Azkaban à cause d'une erreur judiciaire, mais le voir de cette façon était une toute autre chose.

- Bonsoir Sirius Black, murmura Pansy avant de se laisser glisser aux côtés d'Harry.

- Oh tu dois être Pansy n'est-ce pas ? Et toi tu es Daphné, ajouta-t-il en regardant en direction de la jeune blonde. Nous avons également Théodore Nott et oh… Toi tu dois être Blaise. Harry m'a longuement parlé de vous. Vous semblez être des amis exemplaires.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Pansy et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il lui avait souvent parlé de son parrain et elle savait à quel point il était important pour lui.

- Comment est-ce que ça va Harry ? Demanda Sirius après un léger silence.

- Je… Ça va. Mise à part Ombrage évidemment. Oh et les terribles notes que me met Snape. Mais dans l'ensemble je…

- Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de toi. Et tu as l'air bien fatigué également. Est-ce que c'est de jouer au professeur qui t'épuises ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

- Certains de tes… Elèves, diront nous, sont un peu trop bavards pour leur propre bien. Tu devrais leur apprendre qu'avant de discuter il faut faire attention aux oreilles qui pourraient nous écouter.

- Mais quand est-ce que…

- A pré-au-lard. Mondingus en a entendu trois ou quatre discuter de ton armée de défense.

- Oh… Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais arrêter ?

- Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Si on refuse de vous apprendre à vous défendre, vous devez vous apprendre les uns les autres. Dis leur juste d'être plus prudents.

- L'enfermement vous donne le goût du risque n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous imaginez vivre par procuration Mr Black ? Demanda Draco d'une voix glaciale. Avez-vous conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivera si Ombrage vient à savoir ?

- As-tu idée de ce qu'il arrivera à ton petit cul d'aristocrate le jour où tu te retrouveras sans défense face à un mangemort ? Répondit Sirius du tas au tac.

Rien, pensa Draco. Strictement rien. Mon père est l'un des leurs. Et bientôt ce sera mon tour. Sa gorge se serra.

- Madame Weasley te conseille d'arrêter ça immédiatement – à croire que Blondinet a le même raisonnement qu'une ménagère de cinquante ans – car elle trouve cela dangereux. Tu dois me promettre de faire attention à toi Harry. Et de ne pas prendre de risque inutile. Et euh… Est-ce que tes cauchemars ont cessés ?

- Si on veut… Tout dépend des soirs.

Harry croisa le regard de Draco et baissa les yeux. Le blond lui avait demandé de ne pas mettre de sort de silence autours de son lit pour l'entendre, si jamais il faisait un cauchemar. Souvent, Draco le rejoignait dans son lit. La plupart du temps, Harry pleurait, puis ils parlaient durant des heures. Le lendemain, Draco avait toujours le bon sens de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Je vais essayer d'en parler à Dumbledore, et…

_« Il s'interrompit, le visage soudain tendu, anxieux. Sa tête pivota sur le côté, le regard apparemment fixé sur le mur en briques de l'âtre._

_- Sirius ? S'inquiéta Harry._

_Mais il avait disparu. Harry observa les flammes pendant un moment […]._

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… ?_

_[Pansy] laissa alors échapper un gémissement de terreur et se leva d'un bond, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée. Une main était apparue parmi les flammes, cherchant à saisir quelque chose, une main aux doigts boudinés, surchargés d'horribles vieilles bagues démodées._

_[Harry attrapa la main de Pansy, qui se trouvait près de lui et ils reculèrent tous vers un coin plus sombre de la salle commune]. La main d'Ombrage, léchée par les flammes, continuait à s'ouvrir et à se refermer telle une pince, à l'endroit précis où s'était trouvée la tête de Sirius un instant auparavant, comme si elle cherchait à la saisir par les cheveux. »_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

- Je trouve que pour quelqu'un de préoccupé, tu n'as pas si mal joué, déclara Draco alors qu'Harry et lui prenaient leur douche après l'entrainement de Quidditch.

- Hum, si on veut…

- La coupe est à nous cette année, s'exclama Adrian Pucey en pénétrant sous les douches, lui aussi. Aucune équipe ne nous arrive à la cheville ! Pas vrai Montague ?

Ce dernier émit une sorte de grognement.

- Tu as des nouvelles de…, commença Draco.

- Non. Je suppose qu'il n'ose pas m'envoyer de hibou. Mon courrier est peut-être lu par on ne sait qui. Pour une fois, il agit de manière censée et j'en suis bien heureux.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que s'il l'avait attrapé, le ministère se ferait une joie de nous le faire savoir !

- Hum…

- Qu'est-ce que vous chuchoter les pédés? Se moqua Montague.

- Ferme-là abruti, répondit Draco avant d'attraper sa serviette et de rejoindre les bancs. Tu passes ton temps à regarder qui a la plus grosse sous les douches. Un petit complexe peut-être ? Ou alors tu fais ton choix sur laquelle tu aimerais t'enfiler !

- Ta gueule Malefoy !

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

L'ensemble des membres de l'équipe regardait l'échange entre Draco et Montague, mais aucun n'osait intervenir. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que leurs relations étaient tendues et les diverses disputes entre les deux jeunes hommes faisaient partie du quotidien. Certains, les plus anciens, aimaient raconter que Draco n'avait jamais pardonné à Montague, son bizutage.

Ce dernier s'empressa de s'habiller et quitta les vestiaires, non sans une dernière insulte pour le blond.

- Quel con, marmonna Harry.

- N'écoute pas ses conneries Harry, il est jaloux parce qu'il sait déjà que tu vas lui voler la vedette au prochain match, déclara Adrian en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme.

Draco les fixa d'un œil mauvais.

- Adrian et toi, vous… ? Lui chuchota-t-il une fois que l'autre se fut éloigné.

- Hein ? Oh non, bien sûr que non, mais pourquoi pas après tout ? Lança Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à son coéquipier.

- Changeons de conversation ! S'exclama Draco.

_« - AÏE ! s'exclama Harry._

_Il pressa la serviette contre son visage, les yeux plissés de douleur. La cicatrice de son front était redevenue douloureuse. Il y avait des semaines qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandèrent plusieurs voix._

_Harry émergea de derrière sa serviette. Sans ses lunettes, les vestiaires lui paraissaient flous, mais il vit quand même tous les visages tournés vers lui._

_- Rien, marmonna-t-il, je me suis mis la serviette dans l'œil, c'est tout. »_

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, Draco insista :

- Alors ?

- Ma cicatrice.

- Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas être à proximité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti de toute façon. C'est plus comme s'il était… Je ne sais pas il semblait en colère…

- En colère ?

- C'est comme s'il voulait quelque chose mais que… Mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'obtenir.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ?

- J'sais pas, c'est juste… Je le ressens, c'est tout.

- Ah bah vous êtes là ! S'exclama la voix de Pansy, sortie de nulle part. Ça fait une éternité que je vous attends devant. J'ai fini par me dire qu'au pire des cas, si j'voyais un petit bout de quelque chose, cela n'aurait d'incidence sur mon innocence ! Bah pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Pansy ? Demanda Draco, froidement.

- bah j'te l'ai dit, je vous cherchais, j'ai un truc important à vous dire.

- Ah oui, et quoi ?

- Venez !

Elle les entraina dehors à sa suite et s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin, sans rien dire, les regardant en souriant.

- Vous ne remarquez rien ?

- Pansy, tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps de jouer ? Harry et moi devons aller voir Snape.

Harry lança un regard noir à Draco, il n'aurait pas dû lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Même si au fond cela l'inquiétait. Il aurait dû se douter que le blond mêlerait Snape ou Dumbledore à cette histoire.

- Vous êtes des crétins ! Bien que j'y porte bien peu d'intérêt, regardez la fumée qui s'élève. Hagrid est rentré. Harry, tu vas pouvoir lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A Suivre…**


	12. PAUSE

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **1er Mai 2013. _C'est quand même mieux qu'un brin de muguet, non ?_

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres.

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Deux semaines. J'ai envie de dire RECCORD DU MONDE !

Profitez les Loulous, j'entre dans une phase de partiels très, très bientôt et je ne suis pas bien sûre de la date de la suite. Même si je vais mettre tout mon petit cœur à l'ouvrage et tenter de poster cette suite avant que vos enfants n'aient l'âge de rentrer à Poudlard.

Ce chapitre est à fois bon et mauvais (Je ne vous en dis pas beaucoup plus), sachez juste que si vous me chercher pour une quelconque réclamation, je fais mon baluchon dès que j'ai posté ce chapitre. Vous ne me retrouverez jamais. Hahaha (Rire sadique).

Des bisous. & du Love.

P.S. : Un dessin qu'une amie chouettissime m'a fait et qui représente Pansy dans ce chapitre, se trouve sur mon profil, ENJOY.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voyons voir (Fouille frénétiquement dans son I-pod) :

Rude Boy – DUB INCORPORATION

Walk Away – BEN HARPER

Marley – DANAKYL

Save The Last Dance For Me – THE DRIFTERS

The Fear – LILY ALLEN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XII : PAUSE**

Nom Féminin Singulier

_« Une pause désigne une interruption temporaire d'une activité. Période de répit avant de la reprendre. »_

Ou

**La Fête**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_A Fabiola, ma Vélina._

_._

- C'est pas possible ça. On ne peut pas compter sur vous !

- Merde, grogna Théodore, la voix de Pansy me suit jusque dans mes rêves.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, Théodore chéri, répondit Pansy avant d'allumer la lumière dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Je vais buter l'enfoiré qui a fait ça, marmonna Harry d'une voix endormie.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, rit Pansy bientôt rejoint par Daphné.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ? demanda Blaise à son tour. Il doit être quelque chose comme 8 heures du matin, et on est samedi…

- Premièrement, il est presque 9 heures, et deuxièmement vous n'êtes que des chochottes ! Vous aviez promis de nous aider pour les derniers préparatifs.

- Oui, les derniers, vers 17 heures, maugréa Théodore.

- Non, on doit encore vérifier la salle, récupérer les boissons et la nourriture, tester la musique, tout ça avant midi et sans se faire prendre.

- Putain Pansy c'est juste une soirée ! S'exclama Blaise. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais en sorte qu'on ait l'impression de recevoir Merlin ? Tu fais chier !

- Si tu te contentes de choses médiocres, grand bien t'en fasse Blaise Zabini, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je vous laisse dix minutes, le temps d'aller chercher Draco.

- Ouais, c'est ça, dans tes rêves, répondit Blaise, se tournant de l'autre côté pour se rendormir.

.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire comment elle se débrouille ? Demanda Théodore.

Ses trois camarades haussèrent les épaules, le regard plongé dans leur assiette respective.

Il était midi et demi et Blaise, Théodore, Draco et Harry venaient tout juste de finir la liste des choses à faire que leur avait donné Pansy plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle venait de leur donner l'autorisation d'aller manger avant d'aller se préparer pour la soirée.

- Cette fille est pire que Morgane. Elle finira par nous tuer. Tous. Et je suis sérieux.

- Sauf si on a sa peau avant, répondit Draco souriait de façon inquiétante, comme s'il l'envisageait vraiment.

- Je vote pour ! S'empressa de répondre Blaise. Harry ?

- Harry ne tuera jamais Pansy, ils sont comme cul et chemise. C'est comme si tu lui demandais de s'en prendre à Draco.

Harry lui sourit légèrement. Les choses étaient toujours tendues entre Draco et lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait. Il finissait même par se demander si cette année passée loin l'un de l'autre n'aurait pas finalement raison de leur amitié. Parfois il lui semblait qu'il touchait le problème du bout des doigts et qu'il allait pouvoir le résoudre. D'autres fois il avait juste l'impression que les choses ne s'arrangeraient jamais et qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Cette pensée lui faisait terriblement mal, mais il ne disait rien. Il gardait ça pour lui et souriait. Comme si de rien n'était. Une des choses les plus stupides qu'il n'ait jamais été amené à faire.

- Je crois que je serais prêt à glisser quelques gallions sous la table pour qu'on me laisse faire une sieste…

- C'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! S'exclama Draco. Je vais aller faire une sieste dans ma chambre de préfet en chef. C'est miraculeux.

- Ouais, bah n'oublie pas de te réveiller pour la soirée de Pansy. Elle serait capable de te pendre dans les cachots par les parties pour se venger.

- Ma cavalière me réveillera.

- Tu as une cavalière ? Demanda Harry, incapable de tenir sa langue.

- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, tu n'es pas le seul sex-symbol de cette école Potter, répliqua Draco avant de prendre congé de ses camarades.

- C'est toujours tendu entre vous deux à ce que je vois, commenta Théodore.

- Qui l'eut cru hein ? Répondit Harry, ironique.

- Tu as toujours Ethan pas vrai ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait toujours Ethan. Mais il était préoccupé. Et curieux.

- Vous saviez, vous qu'il allait à la fête accompagné ?

- Détends-toi Potter, moi aussi je vais à la fête accompagné et ce n'est pas une affaire d'Etat, se moqua Blaise.

- Tu vas à la fête accompagné ? S'exclama Théodore. Mais avec qui ?

- Avec Draco, répondit Blaise en ricanant. Non mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- J'sais pas, j'voulais savoir. Moi j'y vais avec Daphné, mais c'est une fille. En plus je crois que ça l'embête un peu d'y aller avec moi. Je pense qu'elle a une relation secrète.

- Tu crois ?

- Moi, je pense surtout que vous êtes pire que des gonzesses, déclara Harry. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais tenter d'aller voir mon petit-ami quelques minutes avant de me faire réquisitionner par Pansy à nouveau.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je ne veux pas sortir de là-dedans, se plaignit Harry à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Arrête de faire ta starlette et sors Harry. Je te signale que je dois finir de me préparer et que je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Mais Pansy…

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Soit tu sors, soit je viens te chercher moi-même !

- Très bien. Si j'entends un seul rire, je vous stupefixe !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry. Il portait un costume moldu noir soigneusement choisi par Pansy, une chemise blanche et une cravate d'un vert Serpentard très foncé. Ses cheveux, fidèles à eux-mêmes, partaient dans tous les sens et il regardait à droite à gauche, comme pour oublier qu'il était le centre de toutes les attentions.

- Pas mal du tout, déclara Blaise qui nouait sa propre cravate. Qui l'aurait cru hein ?

- Merde Harry, tourne-toi.

Le jeune homme obtempéra.

- J'en connais un qui ne va pas garder son pantalon très longtemps ce soir. Il te fait un cul d'enfer. Si tu étais venu me voir avec ce pantalon pour me dire que tu pensais être comme moi et peut-être préférer les garçons, je peux te garantir que je ne me serais pas contenté de ta queue dans ma bouche.

- Quel élégance ! Intervint Pansy.

- Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Cette cravate fait ressortir tes magnifiques yeux verts émeraude et ce costume me permet de voir ta musculature développée toujours cachée sous ta robe de sorcier d'ordinaire. Ah qu'il est loin le Harry chétif qui a fait son entrée à Poudlard il y a quelques années…

- T'es con, le coupa Harry alors que Blaise ricannait.

- La prochaine fois je ne te dirais rien, voilà !

- Moi je te trouve magnifique, déclara Pansy. Et je suis fière de t'avoir pour cavalier.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a vu ma crava…

Draco venait de faire irruption dans le dortoir et son regard se fixa sur Harry.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Ma cravate Bleu nuit. Est-ce que je ne l'aurais pas oublié ici un soir ?

- Là, répondit Harry en la sortant de son armoire. Tu l'avais laissé dans la salle commune et…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je… Merci.

- Y a pas de quoi.

- Et au fait, ce costume te va très bien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- J'espère que personne ne se fera prendre, déclara Blaise alors qu'il approchait du saule cogneur en compagnie de Pansy et Harry.

- S'ils se font prendre, tant pis pour eux. Nous ne sommes pas des Poufsouffles, nous ne nous lamentons pas sur le sort des autres.

- Et s'ils parlent de la fête ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai pris quelques cours avec Granger. Je sais comment faire en sorte que quelqu'un tiennent sa langue. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Regardez, Théo, Draco et Daphné nous attendent déjà.

- Je les entends déjà râler, marmonna Blaise.

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire, tout en sachant qu'il avait raison. Draco et Théo y allèrent de leurs petites réflexions. Daphné fit seulement remarquer qu'elle était gelée et qu'elle ne comptait pas passer sa soirée ici, à attendre qu'ils aient finis de se disputer.

Ils finirent par emprunter le passage sous le saule cogneur qu'Harry et Blaise avaient agrandit lors des préparatifs de la soirée. Ils pouvaient maintenant s'y tenir debout sans problème les uns derrière les autres. Des lanternes éclairaient également le chemin jusqu'à la cabane hurlante.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se débarrassèrent de leur manteau et Harry pu enfin voir la tenue de ses camarades. Draco, Théodore et Blaise portaient des costumes moldus, Daphné portait une robe blanche en mousseline qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange et Pansy portait une robe en soie très décolleté du même vert que la cravate d'Harry, ainsi que des bas et une ribambelle de bracelets autour de chaque poignet.

- Bordel Pansy, laissa échapper Blaise. Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié. T'es sexuelle dans cette tenue.

- Ravie de voir que tu découvres ma féminité Blaise. Dommage, il y a quelques années j'aurais pu être touchée. Aujourd'hui je vais juste te demander de fixer mes yeux et non ma poitrine. Merci.

Les quatre autres ricanèrent.

- Et bien je suppose que maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, déclara Pansy avant de proposer aux autres un verre de Whisky pur feu.

.

- Bonsoir à tous, déclara Pansy en prenant place devant la petite foule d'étudiant qui occupait désormais la cabane hurlante. Je tenais juste à vous dire quelques mots avant que nous ne soyons tous trop éméchés pour cela.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent.

- Un ami m'a dit il y a quelques temps que le plus dur n'était parfois pas de partir mais de rester. De continuer de vivre sans les personnes que l'on aime. Je sais que c'est le cas de beaucoup d'entre vous ce soir et quels que soient les cas de figures il est évident que nous étions tous bien trop jeunes pour vivre cette foutu guerre. Seulement, cet ami a également ajouté que, puisque nous étions toujours là, la seule chose que nous pouvions faire c'est profiter. Rire encore plus fort qu'avant, être deux fois plus heureux, faire plus de bêtises, nous amuser. Parce qu'en faisant ça, nous prouvons à ceux qui sont partis que nous profitons également pour eux. Et qu'ils ne nous ont pas quitté pour rien.

Un silence gêné suivi les paroles de Pansy. Tout le monde la regardait, semblant attendre la suite.

- A travers cette petite fête sans aucune prétention, ajouta-t-elle, faisant sourire Harry qui savait à quel point elle avait été méticuleuse, nous souhaitons vous permettre de faire ça, alors je vous en prie, amusez-vous autant que vous le pouvez !

Suite à ces paroles, la musique reprit de plus belle et la foule se dissipa entre le bar et la piste de danse.

Pansy, quant à elle rejoint ses amis.

- Quel discours, constata Théodore.

- Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un pense que les serpentards sont des sans-cœur, répondit la jeune fille, tout sourire.

- En tout cas, je ne savais pas que Potter disait des choses aussi étranges, dit à son tour Blaise en arrivant, une jeune femme à son bras.

- Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas moi ! Enfin, je ne crois pas…

- Non, ce n'est pas toi, déclara Pansy, souriant toujours. Oh mais Blaise, tu ne nous présente pas ?

- Si bien sûr, Pansy, Daphné, Harry, Théo-Vélina, Vélina-Pansy, Daphné, Harry, Théo. Vélina est ma cavalière, si je puis dire.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle avait la peau noire, était fine, un peu plus petite que Blaise et paraissait un peu plus jeune également. Elle portait une robe crème qui tombait sur une de ses épaules, la laissant dénudé, et elle avait des plumes dans les cheveux. Une beauté discrète aux antipodes des goûts habituels de Blaise qui était beaucoup plus du genre à craquer sur des « m'as-tu vu ? ».

Le regard que Pansy posait sur elle ne cachait rien de sa surprise.

- Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda Vélina, face au regard insistant.

- Non, non, non. C'est juste… Enfin excuse-moi, mais d'ordinaire Blaise est un peu moins attiré par les filles naturelles et discrètes comme toi. Je suis juste un peu surprise.

Vélina lança un regard amusé à Pansy.

- On dirait que j'ai réussi à l'attirer dans mon lit avec autre chose qu'une énorme paire de seins et des cheveux décolorés !

- Et c'est tout à ton honneur !

- C'est sans doute parce que je fais des pipes d'enfer, leur dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Pansy manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson, tandis que Théodore la fixait, fasciné.

- Je plaisante, ajouta Vélina.

- Mais c'est quand même vrai, s'empressa de dire Blaise.

- Toujours obligé de se vanter quant à sa vie sexuelle ! Se moqua Draco qui venait de faire son arrivée.

Harry tenta de regarder discrètement qui était la fameuse fille qui était censé l'accompagner, mais il ne vit personne. Contre toute attente, Blaise fit la même chose.

- Où es ta cavalière monsieur le sex-symbol ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Hum, et bien j'ai changé de stratégie.

- Vraiment ? Ajouta Pansy, moqueuse.

- J'ai pensé qu'il était stupide de venir ici accompagné alors que tout un tas de filles seraient prête à finir dans mon lit si je venais seul, je n'ai que l'embarras du choix, dit-il en désignant l'assemblée d'un geste du bras.

- Ah, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu espérais que ton cavalier soit vraiment Blaise. Comme une petite blague. Tu sais Pansy et Harry, Daphné et moi… Une bonne soirée entre potes.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire. Merde, comment Théodore faisait-il pour être aussi perspicace ?

- N'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il.

- Vélina-Draco, un horrible goujat, Draco-Vélina, déclara Blaise en guise de présentation.

- Ravie de te rencontrer affreux goujat, dit Vélina. Je vais me chercher un verre, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

Une fois que Vélina fut hors de portée, Pansy se jeta sur Blaise :

- Où as-tu trouvé cette fille Blaise ?

- Vélina ? Hum c'est une longue histoire. Lorsque je draguais Nancy, j'ai entendu parler d'une fille qui vendait des poèmes et qui trempait aussi dans une histoire de trafic de tabac moldu. Je m'attendais à trouver une fille moche qui vit par procuration à travers les poèmes qu'elle écrit aux autres et en fait, j'ai trouvé Vélina. Elle est à Serdaigle en sixième année, mais je pense que le choipeaux s'est trompé, elle aurait dû aller à Serpentard. Elle est super intelligente, certes, mais c'est aussi une vraie garce quand elle le veut. Et puis elle fait vraiment des pipes d'enfer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de raconter ? Demanda l'intéressée en revenant.

- Si je t'assure que je ne disais rien de méchant, je peux garder le secret ?

- Je trouverais forcément un moyen de te faire avouer. Ou alors je demanderais à Pansy, il parait qu'elle arrive toujours à obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut.

Le regard de Blaise passa de Vélina à Pansy et ne dissimulait rien de son inquiétude.

- Je t'aiderais avec plaisir à torturer Blaise, répondit Pansy.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais l'air géniale ! Blaise tu viens danser ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, attrapa Vélina par le bras et la tira vers la piste de danse, non sans déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant.

- Je rêve où Blaise sort avec une fille qui a un cerveau ? Demanda Théodore.

- On dirait bien, constata Harry.

- C'est fou, ajouta Pansy. Elle est plutôt mignonne, intelligente et semble s'intéresser à nous.

- Et il la regarde comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus à chaque instant, dit Daphné.

- Il se passe quelque chose de très étrange, conclut Draco.

- Vous en faites une tête ! S'étonna Ethan qui venait de pointer le bout de son nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Blaise semble sortir avec une fille bien, répondit machinalement Pansy.

Ethan suivit le regard de Pansy et aperçu Blaise danser avec Vélina. Il lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille et elle riait. Puis elle lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et Blaise lui désigna le premier étage.

- Il m'a devancé, glissa Ethan à Harry.

Le brun pouffa.

- Bon je vais faire un tour. Voir si je trouve une fille à emmener là-haut, moi aussi.

- Draco Malefoy, je t'interdis de transformer ma fête en orgie géante ! Le menaça Pansy.

- J'ai travaillé à rendre cette maison habitable, j'ai autant le droit que Blaise de m'y envoyer en l'air.

- Sauf que Blaise a déjà une partenaire, fit remarquer Théodore.

- Va te faire voir, répondit Draco avant de se fondre dans la foule.

- C'est moi, où il me fuit ? Demanda Ethan.

Harry baissa la tête, se sentant coupable.

- Non, tu as raison, je dirais même qu'il ne t'aime pas, répondit Théo.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Bah quoi ? Tu n'es pas dupe à ce point Harry, si ? Draco déteste Ethan.

- Comme il déteste toutes les personnes qui s'approche trop près de son Harry. Ne le prends pas pour toi Ethan.

- Arrêtez avec ça, grommela Harry. Je ne suis pas une chose, et si Draco est trop borné pour le comprendre et bien tant pis pour lui. Je ne compte pas me mettre à genoux devant lui.

- Peut-être qu'une bonne pipe le détendrait…

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Ethan de jeter un regard noir à Théodore.

- C'est bon, je plaisantais… Daphné, que dirais-tu d'une petite danse ? Demanda le jeune homme, pour fuir le plus rapidement possible ses camarades.

- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! S'exclama la jeune fille qui se remit sur ses pieds à vitesse grand V.

- Est-ce que toi aussi tu veux danser Pansy ? Demanda Harry, un peu gêné.

- C'est gentil Harry, mais je vais plutôt aller coller mon corps de déesse à ce petit blond là-bas qui me fait de l'œil depuis dix minutes. Amusez-vous bien. Oh et ne vous forcez pas à attendre, plusieurs chambres sont libres là-haut. Parait que Blaise est plutôt endurant comme mec. Il pourrait bien mettre des heures à finir.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et disparu en direction du fameux blond.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Est-ce que tu crois que ces gens essayent de se reproduire à côté de nous ? Murmura Harry à Ethan.

Le blond regarda dans la même direction qu'Harry et ne put retenir son rire. Ils étaient assis sur un canapé en cuir et à côté d'eux un couple de cinquième ou sixième année se bécotait. Le garçon avait même glissé sa main sous la robe de sa partenaire.

- Peut-être que ça les excite de faire ça juste sous le nez d'une star telle que toi, se moqua Ethan.

Harry prit un air dégouté.

- Je vais leur dire que je ne suis pas du tout intéressé.

Ethan posa sa main sur la bouche d'Harry et vint poser ses propres lèvres contre son cou avant de lui murmurer :

- Je pense que tu as un peu trop abusé des cocktails de Blaise. Mais je te trouve très sexy comme ça tu sais. J'ai très envie de te retirer tous tes vêtements et…

- Tais-toi, lui dit Harry. Je dois… Je dois aller parler à Draco. Et si tu continues, je n'irais jamais parce que je ne pourrais pas me lever sans que tout le monde ne voit à quel point j'ai envie de toi.

- Est-ce que tu dois obligatoirement lui parler ce soir ? Il est déjà trois heures du matin, et j'aurais bien été me coucher avec toi, nu, dans un immense lit.

- On ira. Après. Je sais même exactement où on ira, tu verras. Je… Laisse-moi juste faire ça ok ? J'en ai besoin.

- Très bien, répondit Ethan. Mais je t'en prie dépêche-toi, ajouta-t-il en posant la main d'Harry sur son entrejambe. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir attendre très longtemps.

Harry lui sourit, se leva et chercha Draco du regard. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, au milieu d'un groupe de fille passablement éméchées.

- Tu danses ? Demanda Harry.

Le blond se retourna et sembla surpris de trouver son ami derrière lui.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Bah quoi ? J'ai vu Blaise et Pansy danser ensemble tout à l'heure alors qu'ils du mal à rester dans la même pièce sans se hurler dessus. Pourquoi pas nous ?

Draco haussa les épaules. Son égo faisait la fête. Harry avait fait le premier pas. Sa fierté lui disait de refuser, juste pour lui donner une bonne leçon, seulement il avait décidé d'arrêter d'écouter sa fierté depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu comptes faire la tête encore longtemps ? Demanda Harry alors qu'il dansait avec Draco.

- Je déteste les slows, répondit le blond.

- Ce n'est pas la question !

- Je sais. Je ne fais pas la tête. Pas vraiment. Je ne crois pas.

- Tu sens le whisky.

- Toi aussi, crétin !

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Ethan.

- Parce que c'est un petit con prétentieux et énervant. Une sorte de snobinard insupportable.

- Tu trouves vraiment ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui ! Non…

- Alors pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il te rend heureux et que depuis la guerre moi je n'y arrive plus. Tu ne veux plus jamais être mon meilleur ami comme avant. Bordel, on a plus onze ans !

- Je n'sais pas.

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas avoir à faire un choix entre lui et toi. Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça. J'ai trop bu putain. Je crois que je vais me mettre à chialer.

- Si tu fais ça, je te fous un coup de pied dans les couilles.

Harry s'écarta un peu de Draco.

- Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement.

- Est-ce qu'on est obligé de s'engueuler chaque fois qu'on se parle ?

- Non. On peut s'éviter aussi.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous est arrivé ?

- Je sais pas Draco. Tu m'manques.

- Toi aussi tu m'manques.

- Je vais vraiment chialer.

- Pas si tu veux garder tes couilles en un seul morceau.

- Il me reste du vin dans ma valise. On pourrait finir les bouteilles et faire comme au début de l'année. Oublier un peu que plus rien n'est comme avant.

- Je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'oublier…

Le regard de Draco se posa sur Harry et cette fois ce fut son tour d'avoir envie de chialer. Il avait de lui dire tout un tas de truc. Des choses qu'il ne pouvait partager qu'avec lui et pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était qu'un con et qu'Ethan n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'engueuler avec Harry. Un prétexte pour s'engueuler tout court.

Sa mère ne lui écrivait presque plus. Elle était triste. Elle allait mal. Et son père allait mourir. Il attendait le baiser du détraqueur à Azkaban. Draco ne l'avait dit à personne mais il lui avait écrit pour lui demander s'il voulait le voir une dernière fois. Il ne lui avait pas répondu. Et puis il y avait ce cauchemar, tout le temps. Cet homme qui hurlait. Ne me tuez pas. Le sentiment de culpabilité. Et les lettres anonymes. Monstre. Vous devriez attendre la mort, comme votre père. Vous êtes un danger pour la société. Meurs ! Fais attention à ton cul Malefoy, un jour la chance tournera.

Les bras de Draco se resserrèrent un peu plus autours d'Harry. Son meilleur ami lui manquait et il était trop con pour arranger les choses.

- Tu crois que ça sent la réconciliation ? Demanda Daphné à Pansy.

- Je n'sais pas. J'aimerais le croire.

- En tout cas ils sont mignons comme tout. On dirait un petit couple.

- J'en connais un qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, constata Pansy en désignant Ethan de la tête.

- N'importe quoi, il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en suis pas si su… Daphné ! Qui t'as fait ce suçon dans le cou ?

La jeune fille rougit immédiatement.

- Personne !

- Mon œil ! Menteuse, ce n'est pas Théodore et je suis certaine que tu ne l'avais pas en arrivant ! Je croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie !

- Très bien, mais tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne.

- Je serais aussi muette qu'un détraqueur !

- Bien, alors…

Draco prit une grande inspiration et mit fin à sa pseudo-danse avec Harry.

- Je vais me coucher.

- Déjà ?

- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. Et puis si je croise un professeur, je pourrais toujours faire semblant de faire ma ronde de préfet.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Arrête de faire cette tête Potter. Ton prince charmant t'attend. On se voit demain. Hum ?

- D'accord. Bonne nuit Draco.

- Ouais c'est ça. Bonne nuit princesse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je crois que j'aurais difficilement pu passer une meilleure soirée, déclara Ethan avant de venir mordiller le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry.

Ce dernier se mit à rire doucement.

- Arrête, ça me chatouille. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée moi aussi. Et une très bonne nuit.

- On se voit ce midi ? Demanda Ethan alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Ouais, on se retrouve devant la Grande Salle, ça te va ?

- Ok. A tout à l'heure.

Ethan déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son petit ami avant de disparaitre. Harry, quant à lui, pénétra dans sa salle commune un sourire béat aux lèvres. Une fois à l'intérieur, il voulut se rendre directement sous la douche mais il aperçut une silhouette familière assise devant la cheminée.

- Pansy ? Appela-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui. Elle portait sa robe de la veille par-dessus laquelle elle avait enfilé un sweat qu'Harry se souvenait lui avoir prêté quelques années auparavant. En s'approchant, il vu que ses chaussures étaient posées près du canapé, ainsi que son sac. De toute évidence, elle avait passé la nuit ici. Quand son regard se posa sur son visage, il sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Le visage de la jeune fille était couvert de larmes et son maquillage avait coulé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pansy ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

- On t'a cherché Harry. On t'a cherché une partie de la nuit mais aucun de nous ne savait où tu étais. Et on… On… Blaise est retourné à la cabane hurlante, mais tu n'y étais pas et…

Pansy se mit à sangloter.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis tellement désolée. On aurait dû… Si on avait été avec lui…

- Avec qui ? Pansy qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? L'interrogea le brun en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

- C'est Draco il… Il…

Les sanglots de la jeune fille s'amplifièrent, tandis qu'Harry sentait une vague de peur le parcourir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Il…

- Pansy ! Se mit à crier Harry sans même s'en rendre compte. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?

- C'est juste… Il…

- Il a été attaqué hier soir, déclara la voix froide de Blaise alors qu'il revenait des dortoirs, Vélina, vêtue d'une façon similaire à Pansy, sur ses talons. On l'a trouvé dans un couloir en rentrant. Il était très mal en point. Ils… Ils l'ont transféré à Sainte-Mangouste dans la nuit. Ils ne savent pas… Il allait vraiment mal et…

- Non…, murmura Harry. Non, ce n'est pas possible.

- Il y avait du sang partout, tellement de sang… Et…

- Non ! Cria Harry. Vous mentez. Il… Il va bien et il est dans sa chambre. Je vais lui apporter le petit-déjeuner. On a commencé à faire la paix hier et… Il m'a dit qu'on parlerait. Tu vois Pansy j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit et j'ai un peu arrangé les choses. Enfin je crois.

Pansy posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry mais celui-ci se leva d'un bond avant de quitter précipitamment la salle commune.

Il se mit à courir par pur reflexe. Son pantalon de costume le gênait et sa chemise lui collait à la peau de manière très désagréable. Il monta les marches aussi vite qu'il le put, bouscula des personnes sans en avoir conscience, il ne se soucia pas de son douloureux point de côté, ni de l'affreux mal de crâne qui l'avait assailli.

Ils mentaient. C'est ce qu'il se répéta tout le long du chemin. Même une fois qu'il eut inspecté la chambre de préfet de Draco et qu'il l'eut trouvé vide.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau de la directrice, la gargouille lui libéra l'accès sans même lui demander le moindre mot de passe. Une fois à l'intérieur, les bras de Sirius l'encerclèrent alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas certain vers la cheminée.

- Non ! Hurla Harry. Laisse-moi. Je dois y aller. Je…

- Calme-toi Harry, lui murmura Sirius. Nous allons y aller d'accord. Je suis venu ici pour ça. Pour te chercher.

- Lâche-moi, hurla le jeune homme à nouveau et ce cri déchira le cœur de son parrain, lui qui savait tellement ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt Sirius. Il ne peut pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas lui. Pas encore.

- Il ne va pas mourir. Je te le promets. Il va aller mieux.

- Je n'étais même pas là. Je m'amusais et lui… Je n'étais même pas là et maintenant il…

La voix d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se rendit alors compte qu'il pleurait mais ne savait quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Monsieur Potter, intervint la directrice d'une petite voix, Monsieur Malefoy est entre de bonnes mains à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et sa mère est auprès de lui. J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires pour que vous puissiez allez lui rendre visite. Allez chercher quelques affaires et…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'affaires.

- Nous… Nous allons y aller Minerva. Merci. Merci pour tout, déclara Sirius avant de suivre Harry vers la cheminée.

Harry pénétra dans l'âtre, prit de la poudre de cheminette et déclara très distinctement :

- Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A suivre**

(Ne me jeter pas de pierres, ça fait mal !)


	13. DISCORDE

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **14 Juin 2013. _Qui m'aide à faire ma valise ?_

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres, ici « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix »

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Coucou les Loulous !

Je vous entends raler d'ici. Je sais. J'ai mis le temps. Mais rappelez-vous, j'ai déjà fait pire. (Mauvaise idée de vous le rappeler !)

Mais pour ma défense je dirais simplement que : 1/ J'ai bossé comme une malade pour mes partiels que j'ai réussi et qu'il a fallu que je fête cette validation d'année avec mes cops'

2/ J'ai eu une invasion familiale à la maison et il a fallu gérer tout ça (Pourquoi les gens de ta famille croient-ils toujours que chez toi c'est également chez eux ?)

3/ Je dois finir ma valise (Bon ok, la commencer) parce que je pars Lundi en vacances aux Açores. Vous pouvez toujours relativiser en vous disant que je vais devoir me lever à Quatre heures du mat'.

Sinon, ce chapitre… Il m'a donné un chouïa de fil à retordre. Surtout à cause de ce que je voulais en faire, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de l'original pour des évènements qui ont toute leur importance (cf. La mort de Sirius). Et puis je voulais commencer à m'intéresser à l'espèce d'étau qui se referme doucement autour d'Harry et Draco du fait de leurs convictions/familles/entourage. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il vous plaira. Je vous promets d'écrire des Açores et de revenir la tête pleine d'idée et assez reposée pour vous offrir une publication un peu plus régulière. Des bisous les amours. & Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elton John & Blue – _Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word_

Skip the use – _Ghost_

Naâman – _House of Love_

James Arthur – _Young_

Indochine – _College Boy_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XIII. DISCORDE**

Nom Féminin Singulier

_« Dissension, absence d'accord de différentes personnes sur un sujet particulier Opposition d'intérêts ou d'opinion »_

Ou

**Leur Cinquième Année (Part II)**

.

.

Ce soir-là, Draco dit à Pansy qu'elle pouvait se reposer et qu'il ferait la ronde de préfet tout seul. Au début, la jeune fille parut surprise puis, trop heureuse de pouvoir se défaire de cette responsabilité et voyant que son camarade insistait, elle courut rejoindre Daphné pour finir de lui raconter qu'elle avait interrompu, sans le vouloir, une partie de jambes en l'air entre Lavande Brown et un type de septième année.

Parfaitement seul avec ses pensées, Draco en profita pour trainer dans les couloirs plus que de raison. Il avait un million de choses en tête et il savait bien que s'il allait se coucher de suite, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Plus tôt dans la soirée, après leur entrainement de Quidditch, Harry était revenu en courant au dortoir pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et Pansy, Draco et lui étaient allé rendre visite à Hagrid. Non pas que l'idée de rendre visite à ce demi-géant aux manières primitives réjouisse Draco mais Harry semblait y tenir. Hagrid leur avait ouvert la porte, un steak à demi-mâchouillé sur le coin de sa figure couverte de bleus. Pansy n'avait pu retenir un petit cri de dégoût. Et les choses n'étaient pas allées en s'arrangeant. Draco avait bien vu que Hagrid semblait gêné par leur présence à tous les trois et en particulier la sienne et celle de Pansy. Après tout, même s'il était à Serpentard, Harry avait une sorte de légitimité puisqu'il faisait plus ou moins parti de l'Ordre.

Alors, Pansy avait proposé d'aller promener cette espèce de chose pleine de bave qui servait d'animal de compagnie à Hagrid et Draco, qui avait voulu la tuer sur le coup, avait fini par accepter. Le récapitulatif du récit du demi-géant qu'Harry lui avait fait un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, n'avait fait qu'aggraver les craintes du blond.

.

Quand Draco pénétra dans la salle commune, il était près de quatre heures du matin et il s'attendait à la trouver vide. Cependant, son regard s'attarda sur un corps recroquevillé dans un plaid, près du feu. Harry. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ce genre de chose et surtout pour réussir à s'endormir dans une position aussi inconfortable.

Il s'approcha alors du corps endormi.

- Harry…, murmura-t-il. Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je t'attendais, murmura Harry d'une voix endormie.

- Belle réussite…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais autant de temps à revenir. Il est quelle heure ? Demanda le brun en se redressant lentement.

- Pas loin de quatre heures et quart.

- Merde, qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué aussi tard ?

- Pas sommeil.

- C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai raconté à propos d'Hagrid ?

- En partie, oui.

- Tu aurais préféré ne rien savoir ?

- J'aurais surtout préféré que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec moi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux.

- Viens, murmura Draco en lui montrant les dortoirs d'un mouvement de tête.

Harry eut un peu de mal à se mettre debout mais suivit finalement Draco. Une fois dans le dortoir, ils firent le moins de bruit possible et Draco fit signe à son ami de s'installe sur son lit. Draco s'assit en face de lui, tira les rideaux, mit un sort de silence et sortit un parchemin plié en quatre de sa poche. Il lui tendit et Harry, après un instant d'hésitation, commença à lire ce qu'il y était écrit.

« Draco,

Mon fils, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi à Poudlard et que tu es, comme toujours, un élève modèle et assidue. Ta présence auprès de moi me manque terriblement et le manoir me semble bien vide, surtout depuis que ton père a été envoyé en mission quelque part entre l'Europe et l'Asie. Inutile de me poser des milliers de questions dans ta prochaine lettre, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, mais il dit que l'honneur de la famille est en jeu alors j'essaye de lui faire confiance.

J'espère que tu manges bien et que tu as arrêté de ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit – ne fais pas la tête que j'imagine que tu fais, je suis ta mère, je vois tout. Je t'envoie quelques chocolats pour que tu grignotes durant tes rondes de préfet et le livre de potions avancées que tu m'avais demandé. Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles mon petit dragon,

Je t'aime.

Ta mère. »

Harry sourit en lisant la fin de la lettre et en se tournant vers Draco, qui avait lu – ou plutôt relu pour la centième fois cette lettre – derrière son épaule, il vit que celui-ci paraissait ému. Et préoccupé. Et maintenant Harry comprenait pourquoi.

- Ton père…

- A été envoyé en mission entre l'Europe et l'Asie. Par Tu-sais-qui. Et je pense qu'il fait partie des mangemorts qui ont tenté de rallier les géants à leur cause. Je… Je n'en avait aucune idée jusqu'à toute à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas arrêté d'y réfléchir et maintenant ça ne fait plus aucun doute.

- Tu ne penses pas que s'il s'agissait de ton père, Hagrid l'aurait reconnu ?

- Tu ne penses pas qu'Hagrid sait que nous sommes amis et qu'il a voulu te protéger de moi ? Macnair a… Il a passé une partie de l'été chez moi et…

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Il ne parvenait à en faire sortir aucun son. Et Draco savait pourquoi. Lui, avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre la position de son père aurait une influence sur son amitié avec Harry. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et au fond de lui Harry devait forcément le savoir. Cependant aucun des deux ne s'était préparé à ce qu'il faudrait faire quand ça arriverait finalement.

- Je voulais te le dire, parce que tu sais, tu… Je te fais confiance Harry tu sais.

Harry déglutit et serra la mâchoire pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. A la place, il prit Draco dans ses bras et ils restèrent tous les deux comme ça pendant ce qu'il leur sembla être une éternité. Comme pour oublier à quel point ils avaient peur.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Théodore, tais-toi ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire repérer par Rusard, ou pire par Ombrage. Je ne veux même imaginer ce que cette folle serait capable de nous faire, se plaignit Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, essaya de prononcer Théodore entre deux éclats de rire. C'est juste… Tu aurais vu la tête d'Harry quand Cho s'est penchée vers lui.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, gémit Harry. Elle a voulu m'embrasser, vous vous rendez compte ? Comment a-t-elle pu croire que… Vous auriez vu sa bouche toute proche de moi c'était… Répugnant !

Théodore se mit à rire de plus belle et Pansy devait bien avouer qu'elle avait du mal à retenir son propre rire. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, leur petite bande de révision s'était retrouvée pour une dernière réunion avant Noël. Leur petit groupe n'avait fait que s'agrandir et n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec les cours de soutien en Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'Harry avait commencé à donner à Théodore et deux, trois autres élèves de Poudlard.

A la fin du cours, Cho avait demandé à Harry si elle pouvait lui parler en privé. Il avait accepté et bien évidemment Théo et Pansy s'étaient empressés de se cacher dans un coin pour ne pas perdre une miette de la situation. La serdaigle avait tenté d'embrasser Harry qui, trop surpris par la situation, s'était contenté de tourner la tête au dernier moment.

- Tu te comportes comme un enfant, fit remarquer Pansy. En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si déboussolé, Cho Chang ressemble à un homme, elle devrait te plaire…

- Pansy, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, lui répondit Harry.

- Oh ça va, détends-toi ! Marmonna la jeune fille en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Oh non, je ne me détendrais pas. Cette journée à des airs de catastrophe depuis ce matin. Sérieusement, comme si l'inspection d'Ombrage pendant un cours aussi bizarre que celui sur les Sombrals n'avait pas suffi, il faut en plus que cette sangsue de Chang essaye de… Enfin, vous savez quoi.

- Tu peux toujours demander à Adrian de te consoler, il a l'air de pas mal apprécier ton fessier.

- Tu racontes des conneries Théodore.

- Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que font trois élèves hors des dortoirs aussi tard…

Pansy tourna quasi-immédiatement la tête à l'entente de cette phrase et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en apercevant Draco.

- Espèce de Cracmol, j'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

- Je voulais vous montrer à quel point il est dangereux d'enfreindre le règlement.

- C'est ça, à d'autres ! Tu penses que personne ne sait que tu bécotes Tracey Davis durant tes rondes de préfets !

- Théodore tu…

- Tracey ? S'exclama Pansy. Draco c'est vrai ? Mais cette fille est encore plus sotte que Millicent !

- Allez vous faire voir !

Draco s'empressa d'entrer dans la salle commune et de disparaitre en direction des dortoirs.

- Tu ne pouvais pas tenir ta langue n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est lui qui a commencé. Et puis, ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si j'ai un don pour découvrir les petits secrets gênants des uns et des autres.

- Bon, je vais le voir, décréta Harry en haussant les épaules face à la réponse de Théodore. Bonne nuit.

Pansy déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les dortoirs lui aussi.

- Draco ? Appela-t-il.

- Si c'est pour parler de Tracey, tu peux aller rejoindre Théodore.

- Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant… Mon petit dragon.

Draco ouvrit le rideau qui entourait son lit et lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

- J'ose espérer que tu ne viens pas de faire ce que je pense que tu viens de faire ?!

Harry ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps, et vint rejoindre Draco.

- Oh allez, fais pas cette tête. Il y a des choses bien pires que le petit surnom que ta mère te donne. Tiens, tu sais que Cho Chang a essayé de m'embrasser ?

- Non !

- Si, malheureusement…

.

Draco dormait profondément lorsqu'il reçut un coup de genoux en plein estomac, lui coupant la respiration sous la violence du choc.

- Merde, maugréa-t-il, qu'est-ce que…

Un cri soudain le poussa à ouvrir les yeux et à se redresser dans son lit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler de ce qu'il faisait là, endormi sur son lit, encore habillé. La veille Harry était venu le voir après qu'il se soit disputer avec Théodore à propos de Tracey et ils avaient dû s'endormir.

Harry poussa un nouveau cri, sa main maintenant posée sur sa cicatrice.

- Harry… Harry…, tenta Draco.

Mais un autre cri, encore plus fort que le précédent lui répondit. Harry bougeait dans tous les sens et était couvert de sueur. La douleur se lisait sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Blaise depuis son lit.

- C'est Harry, il…

Le corps du jeune homme semblait maintenant prit de convulsions et il hurlait de plus belle.

- HARRY ! Cria Draco en secouant le corps du jeune homme.

_« Il ouvrit les yeux. Son corps était entièrement recouvert d'une sueur glacée. Ses draps et ses couvertures s'étaient entortillés autour de lui, comme une camisole de force. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui appuyait contre le front un fer chauffé à blanc._

_- Harry !_

_[Draco] se tenait debout au-dessus de lui, l'air terrorisé. Il y avait d'autres silhouettes au pied du lit. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. La douleur l'aveuglait… Il roula sur lui-même et vomit par-dessus le bord du matelas._

_- Il est vraiment malade, dit une voix apeurée. On devrait peut-être appeler quelqu'un._

_- Harry ! Harry !_

_Il fallait le dire à [quelqu'un]. Il était très important de le dire… Aspirant l'air à grandes bouffées, la vue obscurcie par la douleur, Harry se redressa dans son lit avec la volonté de s'empêcher de vomir. »_

- Mr Weasley, c'est Mr Weasley…, peina-t-il à déclarer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Draco.

- Il… Je… Je l'ai mordu. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment moi mais… Il y avait du sang partout et…

- C'était un rêve Harry, murmura Draco en passant sa main sur le front de son camarade.

- Non ! S'écria le brun en rejetant la main de Draco. Je vous jure que non, il…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Vraisemblablement, Blaise était parti chercher un professeur.

_« - Par ici, professeur._

_Le professeur [Snape] entra en trombe dans le dortoir. […]_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? […]_

_Il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir à [le] voir. C'était d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il avait besoin en cet instant […]_

_- Le père de Ron [Weasley], dit-il en se redressant à nouveau, il a été attaqué par un serpent et c'est grave. Je l'ai vu._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « je l'ai vu » ? interrogea le professeur [Snape] en fronçant ses sourcils noirs._

_- Je ne sais pas… Je dormais et je me suis retrouvé là-bas…_

_- Vous voulez dire que vous avez rêvé ?_

_- Non ! protesta Harry avec colère._

_Personne n'allait donc le comprendre ?_

_- Au début, c'était un rêve, un rêve stupide qui n'avait rien à voir… Et puis tout d'un coup, c'est devenu réel. Je ne l'ai pas imaginé. Mr Weasley était endormi par terre et il a été attaqué par un serpent gigantesque, il y avait plein de sang et il s'est évanoui. Il faut absolument savoir où il est… […] Je ne mens pas et je ne suis pas fou ! affirma Harry, dont la voix s'enfla en un cri. Je vous le dis, je l'ai vu !_

_- Je vous crois, Potter, répliqua sèchement le professeur [Snape], [inutile de me hurler dessus]. Mettez votre robe de chambre, nous allons voir le directeur. »_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Trois petits coups portés à la porte de sa chambre sortirent Harry de sa torpeur. Il était allongé de tout son long sur le lit de la chambre poussiéreuse qui lui avait été attribuée au 12 square Grimmaurd. Il pensa un instant à faire semblant de dormir mais son honnêteté prit le dessus.

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius pénétra dans la pièce presque précautionneusement, il referma doucement derrière lui et s'approcha du lit sur lequel Harry était allongé. Il avait les traits tirés mais souriait malgré tout. Harry savait qu'il était content que son filleul soit ici, même si les circonstances n'avaient rien de joyeuses.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? Les Weasley sont revenus de l'hôpital, il parait qu'Arthur va de mieux en mieux. Je leur ai dit que tu avais une migraine, mais Molly commence à se poser des questions, tu sais comment est cette femme.

Sirius sourit de plus belle, mais son sourire ne trouva pas de retour sur le visage d'Harry qui semblait passionné par la contemplation de ses ongles.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard depuis que tu es revenu de Poudlard. Je me faisais une joie de passer Noël avec vous tous mais je suppose que ce n'est pas exactement le moment pour se réjouir de quoi que ce soit. Si tu as envie de parler ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je suis là.

Harry hocha la tête, évitant toujours le regard de Sirius et ne laissant sortir aucun son de sa bouche.

- Bon, commença Sirius en se relevant, et bien je vais dire aux autres que ta migraine ne s'est pas arrangé et que tu veux dormir. Ils comprendront, j'en suis certain.

Sirius posa un instant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée lorsqu'Harry s'exprima enfin.

- Ils ne me regardent plus pareil.

- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Sirius en se retournant.

- Les Weasley. Plus aucun d'eux ne me regarde pareil depuis qu'ils ont entendu Maugrey dire que j'étais peut-être possédé par Voldemort. Je crois… Je crois qu'ils ont peur de moi. Parce que je suis à Serpentard, et parce que Voldemort peut prendre possession de mon corps.

- Pas si vite, déclara Sirius en revenant s'assoir sur le lit. Rien ne prouve que Tu-sais-Qui ait pris possession de toi. Et même si Fol-Œil a évoqué l'idée, il ne faut pas prendre à la baguette tout ce que dit ce vieux fou. Il ne s'appelle pas Fol-Œil pour rien…

- Mais si c'était vrai Sirius ?

- Et bien… Si c'était vrai, je suppose que tous les membres de l'ordre y mettraient du leur pour te débarrasser de ce petit problème.

Harry ne put retenir un rire amer.

- Un petit problème hein ?

- Je… Ce n'est sans doute pas le terme le plus approprié, mais il y a des choses bien plus graves. Comme réfléchir à comment éviter de porter cet horrible pull que Molly me tricote pour Noël. Je l'ai vu. Il est d'une couleur indéfinissable entre le marron et le vert. C'est une catastrophe.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas drôle…

- J'aurais pourtant juré avoir vu un truc se rapprochant d'un sourire se dessiner sur tes lèvres. Et si je ne m'abuse, c'est le premier depuis ton arrivée.

- Disons que ce n'est pas ma priorité en ce moment…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé, hein Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a changé à ce point ?

- Tu vas certainement être plutôt heureux de la nouvelle, mais je crois que mon côté Serpentard refait surface. J'ai peur Sirius. J'ai peur et ici je me sens terriblement seul. J'aime beaucoup les Weasley, et j'aime beaucoup Hermione, et évidemment tu es là tu es là toi, mais mes amis me manquent. Et je m'inquiète pour Draco. Et pour Théo. Parce que leurs pères sont des mangemorts…

- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura Sirius.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Quand tes parents m'ont choisi comme parrain, je pensais bêtement que mon seul rôle serait de t'offrir les cadeaux les plus chouettes pour ton anniversaire et de te garder quand ils voudraient une soirée en tête à tête. C'est con et égoïste, mais je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Et j'aurais dû voir. J'aurais dû voir que la solitude te pesait. Parce que ma propre solitude m'a pesé pendant douze ans. Douze années pendant lesquelles tout le monde pensait que j'étais responsable de la mort de mon meilleur ami et de sa femme.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sirius. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il aller se passer.

- Je devrais te protéger, veiller sur toi. Et à la place je passe mes journées à faire le ménage dans cette foutue baraque !

- Je préfère te savoir ici à faire le ménage qu'à Azkaban à mourir à petit feu. Un jour tout le monde saura Sirius. Tout le monde saura et tu seras libre. Comme avant.

- Comme avant, répéta Sirius, songeur.

- Je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche, et ensuite je descendrai mettre la table pour le dîner.

- C'est une bonne idée. Et tu devrais parler aux Weasley. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne pensent pas à mal. Je crois même que Molly est plutôt reconnaissante. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu peux toujours me le dire, je les mettrai dehors d'un bon coup de pied au cul ! C'est encore chez moi ici après tout !

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire… Et merci Sirius, de m'avoir écouté.

- Je t'en prie gamin, je crois que ça fait partie de mes fonctions. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Et bien, ça n'a vraiment aucun rapport, mais… Je crois que j'aime les garçons. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Il ne quittait pas Harry des yeux.

- Alors le fils Malefoy et toi vous… ?

- Draco ? Non. Bien sûr que non. On est juste ami. Théodore. Juste une fois. Oh et j'aime bien Adrian. Il fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler. Je vais prendre ma douche.

Sirius hocha la tête et regarda son filleul quitter la pièce.

- Oh Merlin…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_« - Harry, mon chéri, dit Mrs Weasley en passant la tête par la porte entrebâillée de la chambre._

_Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs, version sorcier, sous l'œil d'Hermione, Ginny et Pattenrond._

_- Pourrais-tu descendre dans la cuisine ? Le professeur Snape voudrait te parler._

_Harry n'enregistra pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait dit. L'une de ses tours était engagée dans un violent combat avec un pion de Ron et il l'encourageait avec enthousiasme à attaquer :_

_- Vas-y, écrase-le… Écrase-le, je te dis, ce n'est qu'un pion, espèce d'idiote. Excusez-moi, Mrs Weasley, vous m'avez dit quelque chose ?_

_- Le professeur Snape, mon chéri. Dans la cuisine. Il a quelque chose à te dire. »_

Harry la fixa un instant, surpris, puis se leva et quitta la pièce, sans un mot de plus.

- Bonjour professeur, déclara Harry en pénétrant dans la cuisine la tête basse.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était venu dans le dortoir en pleine nuit le soir où Arthur Weasley avait été attaqué. Etrangement, Harry eut peur que Maugrey lui ait parlé du fait que Voldemort pouvait sans doute prendre possession de lui.

- On s'amuse comme un fou, répondit Snape d'une voix dédaigneuse. Les Weasley sont-ils vos nouveaux meilleurs amis ?

- Je… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici vous savez et euh… Je jouais aux échecs, c'est plutôt cérébral comme jeu ! Oh et j'ai fini tous mes devoirs de potion !

- Voilà qui est très… Intéressant ! Déclara Snape, sarcastique.

- Excusez-moi mais est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « quelque chose » ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi ! Quelque chose qui mérite que vous vous déplaciez jusqu'ici…

- Draco va parfaitement bien si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez.

- Je ne parlais aucunement de cela, mais je suis content de le savoir.

Harry était un menteur, et il savait que Snape l'avait remarqué. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Draco depuis deux semaines. Il s'inquiétait.

Son professeur poussa un profond soupir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour de telles sornettes Potter. Si je suis ici, c'est sur ordre du professeur Dumbledore. _« Le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire, Potter, qu'il souhaite vous voir prendre des cours d'occlumancie dès le début de ce trimestre._

_- Des cours de quoi ? demanda Harry, interloqué._

_Le rictus de Snape s'accentua._

_- D'occlumancie, Potter. La défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. Une branche obscure de la magie mais très utile. »_

- Oh… Très bien. Et qui me donnera ces cours ?

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me sois déplacé jusqu'ici ?

- Vraiment ? Demanda Harry qui ne put s'en empêcher.

- Bien, je vois que cette perspective vous réjouit autant que moi ! Je vous attends dans mon bureau lundi soir à six heures. Pas de retard, c'est clair ?

- Très.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Alors à Lundi.

Le professeur Snape tournait déjà les talons quand Harry déclara :

- Euh… Professeur ? Merci pour… Pour l'autre soir. Je… Merci.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous Potter, mais pour Arthur Weasley.

- Evidemment. Mais merci quand même.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez une fâcheuse tendance à vous fourrez dans mes pattes avec vos drôles de problèmes. Six heures, lundi !

Dans un mouvement de cape, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, puis disparu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Sirius quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé. Je voulais écouter derrière la porte, mais Molly m'en a empêché. J'avais douze ans une seconde fois…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, déclara une voix derrière Harry, le faisant sursauter.

Le jeune homme se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva nez à nez avec Théodore. Pour dire vrai, lui non plus ne s'attendais pas à le trouver là. Il ne savait même pas réellement comment il s'était retrouvé debout dans la neige, au cœur de la forêt interdite, à observer les sombrals, qu'il pouvait désormais voir.

- Tu sais que Draco est en train de faire une mini crise de nerf là-haut, ajouta Théodore en désignant vaguement de la main la direction du château. Il pense sans doute que Molly Weasley t'a fait cuire pour nourrir sa centaine d'enfants…

- En vérité ils ont été plutôt gentils avec moi. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir un peu avant de me retrouver avec tout le monde. Ce n'est pas contre vous, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry, c'est juste…

- Je sais, le coupa son camarade. Je comprends. D'habitude c'est Luna Lovegood que je croise ici, c'est juste un peu inattendu.

- Tu viens souvent ici Théodore ? Enfin je veux dire les Sombrals tu… Oh mais oui, le premier cours de Hagrid. J'étais si préoccupé par la présence d'Ombrage que… Qui est-ce ?

- Tu devrais vraiment penser à finir tes phrases Potter ! Ma mère. Hum dommage collatéral de la passion de mon père pour la magie noire. Un bien nécessaire selon lui. Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça, mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire.

Harry le fixa un instant sans rien dire avant de déclarer :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas.

- C'est parce que je n'aime pas trop en parler. Je suis plutôt du genre discret comme garçon. Alors ce Noël chez les Weasley ?

- En fait j'ai passé Noël chez Sirius. Les Weasley étaient là. D'ailleurs Arthur va mieux. J'ai rarement vu Sirius aussi heureux. Snape est venu me rendre visite il y a quelques jours aussi. Oh, et Adrian avait les yeux rivés sur mon postérieur quand j'ai passé les grilles du château. Comme peut-il être sûr de ma sexualité alors que je suis moi-même complètement paumé ?

Théodore rit mais ne dit rien. Harry racontait parfois les choses comme un enfant. En plus, pour le moment, il n'était pas sûr que son ami soit prêt à entendre que son penchant pour les garçons se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Et toi tes vacances ? Demanda Harry.

- Je suis resté à Poudlard et je crois que c'est très bien comme ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment prêt pour tout ça.

- Tu entends quoi par « tout ça » ?

- Les mangemorts, la magie noire, Tu-sais-qui, la marque des ténèbres, les assassinats… Je suis sans doute un peu trop… Enfin tu sais.

- Ouais…, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, je vois.

- Et puis en restant ici j'avais tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à un moyen de te mettre dans mon lit de nouveau et surtout avant Adrian, se moqua Théodore.

- Sois pas con.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais quand ta queue était dans ma bouche…

- Sois pas con, je t'ai dit !

Théodore rit une nouvelle fois et Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Deux semaines au moins. Il paraissait fatigué. Préoccupé aussi un peu.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer, lâcha Harry. Tu viens ?

Théodore hocha la tête et ils marchèrent en silence vers le château. Il regarda Harry à la dérobée quelques fois. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il comptait sur lui pour que tout aille mieux. Qu'il devait réussir. Qu'il devait les sauver. Tous. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Harry semblait avoir bien assez peur comme cela.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- On peut savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demanda Draco en découvrant Harry, assis, les yeux fermés, en plein milieu de la salle commune.

- Tais-toi, je ferme mon esprit.

- Tu quoi ? Demanda Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- J'en ai assez que Snape arrive à voir tous les moments honteux de mon enfance alors j'ai décidé d'essayer de faire les stupides exercices qu'il m'a donné, et de fermer mon esprit. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de la façon précise dont je dois procéder.

- Hum je vois. Viens, déclara Draco en lui tendant la main.

Harry obtempéra sans poser de question. Ils marchèrent en silence, l'un derrière l'autre, le long des couloirs du château. Ils montèrent un nombre incalculable de marches et ce n'est qu'une fois devant l'immense tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse, qu'Harry compris.

Draco s'arrêta devant le mur cachant la salle sur Demande, passa trois fois devant en ayant l'air particulièrement concentré et une petite porte apparut. Harry le suivit à l'intérieur et découvrit une pièce plutôt grande, à la décoration quasi-inexistante. On n'y retrouvait qu'un feu de cheminée, une grande pendule, deux énormes fauteuils et un tas de coussins sur lesquels on pouvait apercevoir l'écusson de leur maison.

- Parfait, murmura Draco avant de faire signe à son ami de se placer devant les coussins. Bien, Snape t'a parlé de la légilimancie je suppose.

- Oui.

- Mon… Mon père est un très grand légilimens. Pas autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou même que Snape, évidemment mais il se débrouille. Il a toujours su quand je lui mentais. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à fermer mon esprit. Je ne pourrais sans doute pas t'apprendre mieux que Rogue, mais on peut faire un essai.

- D'accord.

- Bon alors commençons… Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que mes instructions soient bonnes mais…

- Dis-moi juste comment toi, tu as fait, le coupa le brun.

- Ok. Je suppose que le mieux est que tu fermes les yeux et essayes de te débarrasser de toutes les choses qui ont pu te contrarier aujourd'hui. C'est plus facile de commencer par là. On est toujours beaucoup plus disposé à se débarrasser des choses désagréables.

- Je…

- Concentre-toi uniquement sur les choses joyeuses. Les émotions fortes comme la colère, la tristesse, la déception, te rendre beaucoup plus vulnérables. Elles permettent de toucher exactement là où ça fait mal et c'est ce qui est dangereux.

- Mais comme je fais pour ne plus penser à rien du tout… ?

- Concentre-toi sur quelque chose d'autre. Le bruit de la pendule. De ta respiration. Si tu te concentres sur quelque chose de futile, la personne qui tente de lire dans ton esprit n'y trouvera rien de bien intéressant.

- Tu… Enfin je veux dire c'est aussi simple que ça ?

- Ca n'a rien de simple. Mais je suis certain que tu peux y arriver. Il le faut.

Harry hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux, tout comme Draco le lui avait dit. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

Draco, quant à lui, se contenta de l'observer, en silence. Il jeta un dernier regard à la pendule. Minuit et dix-sept minutes. La nuit risquait d'être longue.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? Demanda Pansy en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Légèrement déconnecté de la réalité, Harry sursauta. Il se tourna vers sa camarade et tenta un sourire. La vérité c'est qu'il était épuisé. Qu'il en avait assez de tout ça. D'Ombrage. Des cours d'Occlumantie avec Snape. Du ministère qui s'insinuait de plus en plus dans les affaires de Poudlard et, plus que tout, il en avait assez du sentiment d'être évité par Dumbledore.

- Tu sais que tu perds toute crédibilité quand, alors que tu tentes de nous apprendre à faire un Patronus, tu es incapable de sourire ne serait-ce que pour maintenir les apparences.

- Je vais essayer de faire un effort Pansy, c'est promis, répondit le jeune homme en regardant ses élèves du coin de l'œil.

- Je crois que Granger parvient à en faire un quasi-parfait. Cette fille est énervante.

- Tu y arriveras toi aussi Pansy. Rappelle-toi, pense à quelque chose de joyaux.

- Si tu crois que c'est si facile que ça…, maugréa la jeune fille.

- Pansy !

- Très bien, j'essaye. Expecto Patronum !

Pansy bougea sa baguette et une licorne en sortit, elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis se mit à galoper à travers la pièce.

- Ton Patronus est magnifique Pansy, déclara la voix douce de Luna qui jouait avec son propre Patronus, un lièvre.

- Oh… Merci Luna.

_« À cet instant, la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit et se referma. Harry se retourna pour voir qui était entré mais apparemment, il n'y avait personne. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser que tous ceux qui se trouvaient près de la porte étaient devenus soudain silencieux. Puis quelqu'un tira un pan de sa robe à la hauteur de ses genoux. En baissant la tête, il eut la surprise de voir Dobby, l'elfe de maison, qui le regardait sous son habituelle pile de chapeaux de laine._

_- Salut, Dobby, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? […]_

_- Harry Potter, monsieur…, couina l'elfe, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Harry Potter, monsieur… Dobby est venu vous avertir… Mais on a ordonné aux elfes de maison de ne rien dire… […] Elle… elle…_

_De son bras libre, Dobby se donna un grand coup de poing sur le nez. Harry lui immobilisa les deux bras._

_- Qui ça, elle ?_

_Mais il pensait le savoir déjà. Il n'y avait qu'une seule « elle » qui puisse inspirer une telle terreur à Dobby. L'elfe leva les yeux vers lui en louchant légèrement et remua les lèvres sans qu'il en sorte aucun son._

_- Ombrage ? dit Harry, horrifié. »_

Il prit une grande inspiration et chercha machinalement de l'aide dans le regard de ses amis. Elle arrivait. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Pansy et Daphné paraissaient horrifiés et Théo, quant à lui, fixait toujours Dobby.

- Il faut partir, murmura-t-il. Il faut partir tout de suite.

- Ok, murmura Harry. Dépêchez-vous. Et faites attention à vous. Courez ! Vous trois aussi, allez-y, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Théo, Daphné et Pansy !

- Que… et toi Harry ?

- J'arrive, je vérifie juste que tout le monde soit parti, FILEZ !

Pansy déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue d'Harry avant de partir en courant, se mêlant aux autres. Harry, apercevait déjà Ombrage au bout du couloir. Mais après tout, ce serait toujours sa parole contre la sienne. Il n'aurait qu'à nier. Il se mit alors à courir lui aussi.

- Potter, arrêtez-vous ! Cria Ombrage de sa voix suraigüe.

Harry se retourna un instant et ses muscles se crispèrent l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Aux côtés d'Ombrage, la silhouette de Draco venait de se dessiner.

.

- Harry ! S'exclama Pansy lorsque celui-ci passa enfin la porte de la salle commune. Qu'est-ce que… Tu n'es pas renvoyé n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Harry ignora tout simplement la jeune fille, son regard se posant immédiatement sur Draco.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hargneuse.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, murmura le blond.

- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Cria Harry. Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?! Tu étais le premier à me dire de faire attention à elle et tu…

- Je t'avais dit que toute cette histoire de cours clandestins finirait mal ! S'exclama Draco qui semblait perdre patience.

- Alors quoi, c'est bien fait pour moi c'est ça ? Tu me l'avais bien dit ? Tu avais raison. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Tu sais où elle nous mène Draco ton envie de prouver à quel point tu as raison ? Est-ce que tu le sais ?

Harry criait vraiment maintenant, et il leva la main comme pour frapper Draco, avant de se reprendre au dernier moment. Pansy le trouvait même effrayant. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Théodore passa son bras sur ses épaules alors que Daphné se rongeait les ongles.

Si quelques personnes étaient encore présentes lorsqu'Harry était revenu, ils avaient désormais la salle commune pour eux seuls.

- Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'Ombrage s'insinue partout, qu'elle inspecte les professeurs, qu'elle ait viré Trelawney comme une malpropre, qu'elle nous supprime petit à petit toutes traces de liberté à coup de décrets, il se trouve qu'elle n'a désormais plus personne capable de s'opposer à elle. Il est partit Draco ! Dumbledore est partit.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Demanda Blaise qui ne pouvait plus supporter de se taire.

- Il… Il a dit que tout était de sa faute. Que c'était son idée. Il m'a… Il m'a défendu. Et ensuite, Fudge a parlé de l'envoyer à Azkaban et il… Il est partit.

- Mais qui va diriger l'école maintenant ? Demanda Daphné.

- A ton avis ? Répondit Harry en lançant un regard accusateur à Draco.

- Ombrage…, murmura Théodore.

- Bravo. Dix points pour Serpentard ! S'exclama Harry, sarcastique, fixant toujours Draco. Tu peux être fier de toi !

- Arrête ça ! Lui lança le blond avec hargne. Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu es en colère, tu es en colère contre ta propre stupidité. Tu as voulu montré à quel point tu étais courageux ? A quel point c'était excitant d'enfreindre le règlement ? Ou quoi tu voulais montrer que tu n'étais pas le célèbre Harry Potter pour rien ? Si Dumbledore est partit Harry, c'est ta faute. Uniquement ta putain de faute et ça, tu ne le supporte pas !

Avant que Draco ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le poing de Draco s'abattit sur sa joue provoquant un cri d'horreur chez Pansy. Le blond, lui, semblait trop sonné pour réagir.

- Tu sais quoi Draco ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais quelqu'un d'entier, une personne prête à se battre pour ses convictions. J'me suis toujours dit que tu portais le poids de ton nom sans rien pouvoir faire. Mais j'me suis trompé. T'es qu'un vendu. Un trouillard, qui se rallie du côté de ceux qui ont le pouvoir. Tu es exactement comme ton père !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le poing de Draco qui s'abattit sur la joue d'Harry. Le brun était allé trop loin. Il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Mais la colère avait pris le dessus. La colère et l'incompréhension. Pourquoi donc Draco s'était-il allié à Ombrage ?

Le blond bouscula Harry et rejoignit le dortoir sans ajouter un mot de plus. Harry, quant à lui, fit claquer la porte de la salle commune en la quittant. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, une balade nocturne lui semblait une bonne idée. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre maintenant.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_« - Vous êtes en retard, Potter, dit Snape d'une voix glaciale alors que Harry refermait la porte derrière lui._

_Tournant le dos à Harry, Snape était occupé, comme d'habitude, à ôter de son esprit certaines pensées qu'il mettait soigneusement de côté dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. Il déposa dans la bassine de pierre un dernier filament argenté puis se tourna vers Harry._

_- Alors, dit-il, vous vous êtes exercé ?_

_- Oui, mentit Harry, le regard fixé sur un des pieds du bureau._

_- C'est ce que nous allons voir très vite, répondit Snape d'une voix veloutée. Sortez votre baguette, Potter._

_Harry se mit à sa place habituelle, face à Snape, de l'autre côté du bureau. » _Sa main tremblait légèrement. Depuis sa dispute avec Draco quelques jours plus tôt, il ne s'était plus du tout exercé. Pire, il avait l'impression d'être constamment énervé ce qui, il le savait, rendrait les choses encore plus facile à Snape.

Ombrage avait pris ses fonctions de directrice quelques jours plus tôt et l'ambiance générale de l'école était de pire en pire. Elle avait même mis en place une brigade inquisitoriale sont Draco, pour le plus grand dam d'Harry, faisait partie. Par ailleurs, l'ambiance entre les Serpentards était loin d'être au beau fixe. Draco et lui ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Blaise semblait soutenir le blond mais en réalité il essayait surtout de fuir la compagnie de ses camarades le plus souvent possible. Théodore s'était terré dans une sorte de mutisme inquiétant, Pansy passait le plus clair de son temps au bord des larmes et Daphné tentait de la consoler. Pour finir, bien sûr, les cours de soutien de défense contre les forces du mal avaient pris fin et ils manquaient terriblement à Harry.

Seuls les jumeaux Weasley parvenaient encore à faire sourire Poudlard, eux qui avaient à cœur de faire payer à Ombrage d'avoir pris la place de Dumbledore.

- Legilimens !

Harry n'était pas prêt. Le sort de Snape le frappa de plein fouet et il vit défiler sous ses yeux un tas d'images qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui. La découverte de la salle sur Demande, par Ombrage. Sa dispute avec Draco. Les coups de poing. Ombrage qui l'avait invité à boire du thé pour l'interroger. Adrian Pucey qui, passant près de lui, lui murmurait qu'il était plus beau quand il souriait. Et ce rêve. Ce rêve qu'il faisait tout le temps. Ce fichu rêve qui le hantait des nuits durant. Il y marchait le long de couloirs sombres et s'arrêtait devant une porte. Une porte qu'il connaissait sans se souvenir comment. Une porte qui semblait l'appeler et qu'il était incapable d'ouvrir.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Demanda Snape.

- Je n'y arrive pas, répondit Harry tout bas. Pas ce soir.

- Comment ça « pas ce soir » ? De qui est-ce que vous vous moquez ? Je pensais vous avoir entendu dire que vous vous étiez entrainé !

- Je me suis entrainé, monsieur ! S'indigna Harry. Mais ce soir je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

- Vous n'avez pas la tête à ça Potter ? C'est ce que vous direz quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres tentera de se servir de ça contre vous ?

- Quand il tentera ? Mais il est toujours là. Il est dans ma tête, sans cesse. Et si votre seul moyen de m'aider c'est de m'apprendre à fermer mon esprit, ne vous fatiguez pas, je suis déjà foutu. Il est déjà là !

Un voile sembla passer devant les yeux de Snape. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, Harry Potter lui faisait de la peine. Il avait l'air d'un petit animal blessé, se sachant condamné… Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Draco Malefoy était là pour lui apprendre que ce crétin de Montague, qui avait disparu depuis un moment, était coincé dans les toilettes du 4ème étage. Conneries. Il écourta sa séance avec Potter et suivit le jeune Malefoy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Daphné en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Harry.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, murmura ce dernier.

Il avait peur. C'était ça la vérité. Il avait peur de fermer les yeux et d'être vulnérable. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer une fois qu'il serait inconscient. Où est-ce-que sa pseudo connexion avec l'esprit de Voldemort le mènerait-elle ?

Cette peur se lisait sans peine sur son visage. De grosses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il racontait aux autres que c'était parce qu'il travaillait tard pour les BUSE, mais c'était un mensonge. Une sorte de colère constante se mêlait à cette peur et il était parfaitement incapable de s'entrainer à fermer son esprit – En avait-il même été capable un jour ?

Il repensait sans cesse à ce soir où Montague était apparu dans les toilettes du quatrième étage. Le soir où Snape l'avait laissé seul dans son bureau. Le soir où il avait vu son père dans la Pensine de son professeur de Potions. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il s'imaginait revivre la scène. Etrangement, en voyant le comportement de son père, il s'était souvenu précisément ce à quoi il avait pensé lors de sa répartition à Serpentard. « Et si j'y allais parce que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais ? » Il s'était répété cette phrase un nombre incalculable de fois. Et maintenant, il était perdu.

Il était perdu parce que son père, dans le souvenir de Snape, était un salaud. Il était perdu parce que selon Sirius et Remus, son père était juste un adolescent un peu « m'as-tu vu ». Riche, populaire, un meneur. « Un peu comme ton ami, le jeune Malefoy » avait précisé Sirius.

Sauf que Draco était un salaud, lui.

Et qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment amis non plus. Les jours étaient passés, puis les semaines et les mois et ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Jamais. C'était devenu le sujet de discussion préféré des étudiants de Poudlard. Potter et Malefoy étaient en froid. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole à ce qu'on disait. Ils s'étaient disputés. Les spéculations allaient bon train sur la raison de cette dispute dont personne, excepté leurs amis les plus proches, ne connaissait les raisons. Ils avaient simplement connu une vague de repos lorsque les jumeaux Weasley avaient quittés Poudlard. Pour dire vrai, l'évasion assez spectaculaire de Fred et Georges était bien plus intéressante qu'une dispute entre adolescent, mais Harry et Draco étaient vite redevenus le centre de toutes les conversations.

- Tu passes trop de temps à réviser si tu veux mon avis.

Harry rit doucement.

- J'ai l'impression d'y avoir passé bien trop peu de temps.

- Tu sais, si tu fais le premier pas, ça ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de lâche ou de faible. Je trouverais même cela très courageux pour ma part.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Harry, faisant preuve d'une incroyable mauvaise foi.

- N'essaye pas de te donner l'air plus bête que tu ne l'es Harry. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Et je suis même certaine que tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

- Je ne peux pas Daphné. Il est allé trop loin cette fois.

- Tu sais Harry, toi et moi on n'a jamais été particulièrement amis. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu es bien plus proche de Pansy que de moi et pour ma part je crois que je préfère la présence de Théodore à la tienne, sans vouloir t'offenser, mais je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'aime aussi énormément Draco, et j'ai du mal à supporter de vous voir comme ça. Tu te souviens de la chanson que le Choipeau a chantée à la rentrée ?

- Vaguement, mentit à nouveau Harry.

- Elle parlait de nous. Nous devons rester unis. Nous devons nous battre. Et je trouve que votre comportement, à Draco et à toi, est bien loin de tout ça. Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas des Gryffondors, rien ne nous oblige à être courageux, mais rien ne nous oblige non plus à être des lâches. Et puis nous sommes aussi décrits comme des gens loyaux. Penses-y, ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de choses.

- Je…

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi Harry, fais le pour toutes les personnes qui évoluent autours de vous et qui se retrouvent victimes de tout ça. Pense à Pansy. Et maintenant, tu devrais penser à aller te reposer. La première épreuve de BUSE est demain matin.

- Ouais, euh je…

- Moi, en tout cas, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Harry, déclara la jeune fille. A demain matin.

- A demain, répondit Harry, tel un automate.

Une fois sa camarade partie, il ferma les yeux quelques instants et plongea aussitôt dans le sommeil, sans s'inquiéter de ce à quoi il pourrait bien rêver.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_« - Non, non, pas question… Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie… Je ne veux pas…_

_Harry balbutiait en essayant de s'éloigner du professeur Tofty qui l'observait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude après l'avoir aidé à sortir dans le hall sous les regards des autres candidats._

_- Je… Je vais très bien, monsieur, bredouilla Harry en essuyant la sueur qui ruisselait sur son visage. Vraiment… Je me suis simplement endormi… J'ai eu un cauchemar…_

_- La pression des examens ! dit le vieux sorcier avec compassion en tapotant l'épaule de Harry d'une main tremblante. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, jeune homme ! Buvez donc un verre d'eau fraîche et vous pourrez peut-être retourner dans la Grande Salle ? L'examen est presque terminé, mais peut-être parviendrez-vous à faire un petit effort pour donner une bonne réponse à la dernière question ?_

_- Oui, répondit Harry d'un ton frénétique. Je veux dire… non… j'ai fait ce que je pouvais…_

_- Très bien, très bien, dit le vieux sorcier avec douceur. Dans ce cas, je vais aller chercher votre copie et je vous suggère d'aller vous étendre un peu._

_- C'est ce que je vais faire, assura Harry avec un vigoureux signe de tête. Merci beaucoup. »_

Aller s'étendre un peu, quelle connerie ! Pensa Harry alors que le professeur Tofty venait de le laisser seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'étendre un peu. Il avait besoin de parler à Sirius. De savoir s'il allait bien.

Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Il l'avait vu dans son rêve. Ou peu importe ce que ça pouvait bien être d'autre. Il l'avait vu, et Voldemort le détenait prisonnier. Harry prit une grande inspiration, tentant de retrouver son calme. Allait-il seulement y arriver ? Il devait faire quelque chose. Et il devait le faire vite.

Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, Harry vit Ronald Weasley sortir de la salle d'examen aux côtés d'Hermione Granger moins de quinze minutes plus tard. C'était évident. Les jumeaux Weasley, avant leur départ quelque peu précipité, l'avait aidé à s'introduire dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour parler à Sirius, leur frère serait certainement d'accord pour faire la même chose. Il se précipita alors vers Ron, lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena à sa suite dans un coin un peu en retrait.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides !

- Harry ? Mais ils ne t'ont pas emmené à l'infirmerie ? Ca va ta tête ? Quand je t'ai vu faire ce malaise en plein examen, je t'avoue que je n'étais pas rassuré. Je veux dire, Hermione me répète sans cesse que travailler un peu ne peut faire de mal à personne, mais je ne suis pas franchement de cet avis. Trop de révisions peuvent mettre les gens dans un drôle d'état. C'est ce qui t'es arrivé, non ?

- J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides Ron, répéta Harry, ignorant totalement les paroles du jeune homme.

- Que moi je t'aide ? Mais à faire quoi ?

- Je dois entrer dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

- Le bureau d'Ombrage ? S'exclama une voix qu'Harry reconnu comme étant celle d'Hermione.

- Euh mec, je… Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire ça. Je veux dire mes frères l'ont fait, mais ils sont un peu cinglés, moi c'est différent, je…

- Ron, si je te le demande à toi, c'est que je sais que tu peux le faire ! S'indigna Harry.

- Tu veux vraiment aller dans son bureau. Enfin je veux dire, tu… Pourquoi ?

- Je dois parler à Sirius. Il est en danger. Et la cheminée d'Ombrage est la seule que je puisse utiliser.

- En danger ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de l'Ordre ?

Harry passa sa main sur son visage. Ron était exaspérant avec toutes ses questions. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça !

- Non pas directement. C'est… C'est comme pour ton père Ron. Je l'ai vu…

Harry vit Ron blêmir. Il en était certain, il suffisait de titiller un peu Ron sur la corde sensible pour qu'il craque.

- Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il faut procéder pour entrer dans le bureau d'Ombrage, mais disons que je peux essayer de faire diversion et de la tenir éloignée une quinzaine de minutes. Tu penses que ça ira ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans mon dortoir et on se retrouve ici dans cinq minutes, ça va ?

- Euh… Ouais, ouais.

- Je peux te faire confiance Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oui. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Répondit Ron dont la voix se voulait un peu plus confiante. Je t'attends ici, dépêche-toi.

Harry partit alors en courant et alors qu'il arrivait au bout du couloir, il entendit Hermione expliquer à Ron à quel point il était dangereux d'essayer de pénétrer dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

.

- Je déteste l'Histoire de la magie, marmonna Daphné en sortant de la Grande Salle. J'avais pourtant passé des heures à réviser mais rien n'y a fait, une fois devant mon parchemin, je ne connaissais plus rien.

- Pareil, répondit Tracey. Et toi Draco, ça a été ?

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie fait partie de mes priorités ?

- Je…

- Pansy ! Appela Draco. J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

- Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie voir comment va Harry.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai demandé il y a deux semaines quand on révisait pour nos BUSE ? Demanda Pansy d'une voix froide.

- Je ne vois pas le rappo…

- Ne me coupe pas la parole ! S'exclama Pansy, d'une voix étrangement aigüe. Je t'ai demandé de te réconcilier avec Harry parce que cette situation était intenable. Rappelle-moi, est-ce que tu l'as fait ? Non. Je ne suis même pas certaine que tu m'aies écoutée ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux savoir si Harry va bien, tu vas bouger ton putain de cul aristocratique jusqu'à l'infirmerie et tu vas aller lui demander toi-même ! Et tu lui diras également que tu es désolé d'être entré dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale de cette cinglée d'Ombrage. Ensuite, quand vous aurez tous les deux fini de vous comporter comme des Trolls, alors peut-être que je serais disposée à te rendre service !

Pansy attrapa son sac et quitta le petit groupe de Serpentard d'un pas assuré, bientôt suivie par Daphné et Tracey. Draco tenta un regard à Théodore et Blaise qui lui firent comprendre, eux aussi, qu'ils n'étaient pas disposés à entrer dans ce stupide petit jeu.

Alors qu'il se rendait de lui-même à l'infirmerie, tentant de trouver une excuse quelconque pour expliquer sa présence sans montrer qu'il s'inquiétait simplement pour Harry, une voix qu'il connaissait bien – malheureusement – l'interpela.

- Monsieur Malefoy, justement je vous cherchais, déclara la voix d'Ombrage, j'ai besoin de vous de toute urgence. Je crois qu'un petit malin s'est à nouveau introduit dans mon bureau pour y mettre un Niffleur. Cette fois nous l'auront !

- Je… Je vous aurais aidé avec plaisir mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne Mr Malefoy, vous me suivez. Tout de suite !

Ce n'est qu'e apercevant un petit groupe bien familier à Harry aux alentours du bureau d'Ombrage, que Draco compris sa bêtise.

Il avait été tellement stupide de croire qu'Harry irait à l'infirmerie sans rechigner. Il était évident que c'était un de ses étranges rêves qui avait causé ses hurlements pendant l'examen. Et manifestement ce qu'il avait vu nécessitait un approfondissement. Et cet approfondissement nécessitait lui-même la cheminée d'Ombrage.

Ces craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'Ombrage, en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, offrit la scène d'un Harry penché, la tête dans sa cheminée. La femme s'approcha de son jeune étudiant et le sortit de là en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

_« - Je veux connaître les raisons de votre présence ici, dit Ombrage._

_Elle secoua la touffe de cheveux qu'elle serrait dans son poing en faisant vaciller Harry sur ses jambes._

_- J'essayais… de récupérer mon Éclair de feu ! répondit-il d'une voix rauque._

_- Menteur !_

_Elle lui secoua à nouveau la tête._

_- Votre Éclair de feu est sous bonne garde dans les cachots, vous le savez très bien, Potter. Vous aviez la tête dans ma cheminée. Avec qui étiez-vous en train de communiquer ?_

_- Personne, assura Harry en essayant de se dégager._

_Il sentit des cheveux se détacher de son crâne._

_- Menteur ! hurla Ombrage._

_Elle le projeta vers le bureau qu'il heurta de plein fouet. […]_

_- Vous n'avez pas à savoir à qui je parlais, ça ne vous regarde pas, gronda-t-il avec hargne._

_Le visage flasque d'Ombrage sembla se durcir._

_- Très bien, répliqua-t-elle de sa voix la plus menaçante et la plus doucereuse, très bien, Mr Potter… Je vous ai donné une chance de me répondre librement. Vous avez refusé. Je n'ai maintenant plus d'autre choix que de vous forcer à parler. Draco, allez chercher le professeur Snape.»_

Draco ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Cette femme était folle, et bien peu respectueuse des règlements, il avait fini par le comprendre. Il tenta un regard en direction d'Harry et celui-ci sembla comprendre sa démarche.

- Patmol, lui dit Harry. Patmol est retenu dans l'endroit dont je rêve tout le temps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de vous dire ? Demanda immédiatement Ombrage.

- Pas la moindre idée, vous lui avez sans doute donné un coup un peu trop violent sur le crâne, répondit Draco, la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte.

Une fois sorti, Draco se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, bouscula un nombre impressionnant de personne et manqua de s'étaler deux ou trois fois. Contrairement à ce que lui avait demandé Ombrage, Draco commença par se rendre dans les dortoirs. Là, il vida quasiment la valise d'Harry sur le sol pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Quand, enfin, sa main se referma sur un petit miroir, il ne put retenir un cri de victoire. Il le fourra dans sa poche et reprit sa course effrénée en direction du bureau de Snape, dans lequel il entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

- Draco ? S'étonna le maitre des Potions, on peut savoir ce que tu fiches dans mon bureau ?

- C'est Ombrage, elle a trouvé Harry en train d'utiliser sa cheminée et…

- Qu'est-ce que Potter a dans la tête ? S'énerva immédiatement Severus.

- Il… Il est persuadé que Sirius Black est retenu par Tu-sais-Qui dans… Il m'a dit dans l'endroit dont il rêve tout le temps…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien dans la tête de ce gamin, hein ? Maugréa Severus. Je vais devoir aller jusqu'au square Grimmaurd et…

- Non !

Draco sorti le miroir de sa poche.

- Sirius a offert ça à Harry pour Noël, il lui a dit que s'il avait besoin de lui, il n'aurait qu'à l'utiliser.

- Pour une fois que Black fait preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence, déclara Severus en attrapant le miroir. Sirius Black, grogna-t-il ensuite en direction du miroir. Black !

- Servilus, répondit la voix moqueuse de Sirius quelques minutes après. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça ? Si tu as encore fait du mal à mon filleul je peux te garantir que…

- Où es-tu ? Le coupa Severus.

- Où je suis ? Est-ce que c'est une de tes stupides provocations du genre de « Je suis sur le terrain et toi tu es bien tranquille chez toi ? »

- Tu es chez toi ? Demanda Severus.

- Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir mais…

- Répond à ma question !

- Oui, je suis chez moi ! Ca y est, tu es content ? Tu as ce que tu voulais ? Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

Mais Snape avait posé le miroir et quittait déjà son bureau, tenant Draco par le bras. Il le traina de la sorte jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort que Draco ne put entendre.

- Chauves Furies, marmonna Snape. Recule Draco.

Le blond d'exécuta alors que Snape lançait un contre-maléfice.

- Bien, et maintenant voyons voir ce qu'il se passe là-dedans.

Quand Snape ouvrit la porte, il put voir plusieurs élèves de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, assis sur le sol dans un état de choc. Il jeta son dévolu sur l'élève qui semblait le moins souffrir de la situation, à savoir Millicent Bulstrode.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda Snape d'une voix froide. Et n'essayez pas de me mentir ! Prévint-il.

- C'est Potter et ses amis, dit la jeune fille en reniflant. Le professeur Ombrage est partie avec Potter et sa copine Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor pour qu'ils lui montrent l'arme qu'ils ont fabriqués pour Dumbledore et nous nous devions rester ici pour surveillé les autres sauf que la soeur Weasley nous a jeté un sortilège et…

- L'arme qu'ils ont fabriquée pour Dumbledore ? Demanda Snape en regardant Draco.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est…

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une diversion. Et à l'heure qu'il est, il est déjà fort probable que Potter soit en route pour le département des mystères. Ce stupide gamin inconscient…

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Draco.

- On ne fait rien du tout, toi tu restes ici et moi je vais essayer de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre. Encore faudrait-il savoir où Potter a emmené Ombrage, et…

- Il est hors de question que je reste ici à attendre ! S'offusqua le blond.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu crois au juste Draco ? Est-ce que, comme ton copain Potter, tu crois que c'est un jeu ? On a l'air de s'amuser n'est-ce pas ? Allons combattre des mangemorts alors que nous ne sommes que de stupides gamins ! Quelle brillante idée. Tu sais que si Potter est parti seul, il est déjà mort !

- Je sais ! S'exclama Draco. Je sais tout ça ! Mais je veux l'aider.

- Je veux, je veux ! Cesse de te comporter comme un gamin égoïste Draco. Tu sais qui il y aura là-bas ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans doute mais ton père également ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui diras Draco ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, penaud.

- Bien, maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de patienter et de me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire !

- Severus ? Appela Draco alors que l'Homme s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau.

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer Draco, tu ne peux pas nous aider !

- Non, je sais… C'est juste… Empêche Black d'être trop imprudent. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je crois qu'Harry ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Harry… Est-ce que ça va mon garçon ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore en aidant le jeune homme à se relever.

Alors que Cornelius Fudge, qui venait de faire son arrivée, tentait d'extirper de quelconques informations à Dumbledore, celui-ci l'ignora tout simplement, se concentrant sur l'adolescent se trouvant à ses côtés. Il fit un bref signe de main à Kingsley et ce dernier s'approcha, montrant une bien plus grande dévotion au directeur de Poudlard qu'au ministre de la magie.

- Je crois que le jeune Harry aimerait beaucoup voir son parrain.

L'auror hocha la tête et attrapa le bras d'Harry avant de se diriger vers les grandes cheminées du hall du ministère de la magie.

- Ramenez-les dans mon bureau d'ici une heure Kingsley, j'ai quelques petits détails à régler avant, déclara Albus en désignant le ministre d'un mouvement de tête.

- C'est compris professeur Dumbledore, répondit Kingsley avant de pousser doucement Harry qui, une fois dans l'âtre de la cheminée, déclara très distinctement « Douze Square Grimmaurd ».

.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva au QG de l'ordre du Phénix, il fut étonné de trouver l'endroit aussi calme. Il s'était attendu à y trouver Sirius faisant les cent pas ou à essayer de se débattre contre une personne qui aurait tenté de le retenir prisonnier ici.

- Restez derrière moi, déclara Kingley en sortant sa baguette magique avant de se mettre à avancer prudemment dans la maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Harry ne put cacher sa surprise en trouvant Snape assis calmement à table, tournant les pages d'un énorme livre et Sirius allongé sur le sol, près de lui, sans bouger.

- Pétrifié ? Demanda Kingsley.

Snape hocha la tête avant de redonner à Sirius l'usage de ses membres d'un coup de baguette magique.

- C'était le seul moyen de le garder ici. Sans ça, il aurait été au ministère dans la minute.

- Je vais te tuer Servilus ! Hurla Sirius en se remettant à bouger doucement. Tu as de la chance qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ! Je t'aurais jeté des Doloris jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton propre nom ! Stupide batard graisseux…

Mais, Sirius fut coupé dans sa tirade par le corps d'Harry se serrant contre le sien. C'est alors seulement qu'il fit attention au fait qu'Harry était couvert de blessures plus ou moins graves et qu'il pleurait à chaude larmes. Alors, il referma ses propres bras autours du corps de son filleul et il aperçut du coin de l'œil Snape et Kingsley quitter la pièce.

- Je suis désolé Sirius, murmura Harry de longues minutes plus tard. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être mis en danger si stupidement et de t'avoir mis dans cette situation et…

- Tais-toi, lui répondit son parrain d'une voix douce qui contrastait avec ses paroles. Tu es en un seul morceau et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je me moque du reste c'est compris ? Mais ne refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose de louche depuis le moment même où Snape et le fils Malefoy m'ont parlé dans le miroir que je t'ai offert pour Noël…

Harry du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper une longue plainte. Le miroir. Evidemment. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu oublier son existence alors que Draco, lui, y avait tout de suite pensé. Si seulement il ne s'était pas disputer connement avec le blond, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé très certainement.

- Même si je sais que ça va t'énerver, je remercierais le professeur Snape de t'avoir pétrifié. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait produit si tu étais venu au département des mystères ?

- Je me serais battu comme le vaillant membre de l'Ordre que je suis et j'aurais fait plus attention à toi qu'à ma propre vie.

- C'était bien ça le risque…

- Ne fais pas cette tête Harry, il ne m'est rien arrivé. Je suis là. Tout est fini.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Tu as fini ta valise Harry ?

- Oui, merci Pansy.

- Ok, je vais diner, tu viens ?

- J'ai juste deux, trois trucs à faire, et j'arrive.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit la jeune fille, tout sourire. A tout à l'heure alors.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Tout semblait être revenu dans l'ordre. Pansy souriait de nouveau et elle et Harry étaient inséparables. Harry s'était excusé auprès de Draco. Draco s'était excusé auprès d'Harry. Blaise avait recommencé à raconter ses exploits sexuels à tout vas et Théodore et Daphné passaient de nouveau des heures à discuter.

- Je n'arrive pas à crois qu'on m'ait volé une cravate, marmonna Draco en entrant dans le dortoir. Oh tu n'es pas parti mangé Harry ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

Le blond haussa les sourcils et vint s'assoir près de lui.

- C'est encore à cause de cette discussion avec Dumbledore ?

- Je… Je suis terriblement égoïste Draco, mais des fois je me demande « Et s'ils s'étaient trompé ? », et si ce n'était pas moi le garçon qui doit vaincre Voldemort ? Si c'était juste une erreur. Quand je crois Neville dans les couloirs, je ressens une sorte de colère malsaine. Je veux dire, lui non plus la vie ne l'a pas épargné, mais il n'est pas le garçon dont le monde veut la peau. Et moi si.

- Tu… Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?

- J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette putain de prophétie dit que je dois tuer ou me faire tuer par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Je ne suis pas capable de faire ça, je veux dire il n'y a qu'à voir à quel point j'ai merdé avec cette histoire de département des mystères.

- Tu n'as pas merdé.

- Bien sûr que si. Sans Snape et toi, tout un tas de personne aurait pu y rester.

- Oui, mais grâce à toi, Théodore et moi allons passer un plus bel été, sans réelle menace Mangemort aux alentours.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- Tu sais que j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que mon père est en prison ? Je… C'est terrible à dire, mais je crois que c'est l'endroit où il est le plus en sécurité. Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes et tout à tout Draco jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'Ombrage quittait l'infirmerie ce soir. Que dirais-tu d'aller lui faire un au revoir digne de ce nom ? Histoire d'être sûr qu'elle ne t'oublie pas.

- Tu crois qu'elle a toujours peur lorsqu'elle entend des bruits de sabots ? Demanda Harry en souriant de plus bel.

- Je ne sais pas, il faut dire que Granger n'y est pas allée de mains mortes pour ce coup-là. Qui aurait cru que Miss-je-sais-tout était en réalité un petit démon ?

- Allez viens, un dernier amusement avant le grand départ ne peut pas faire de mal ! Tu retournes chez tes moldus, c'est sûr et certain ?

- Sirius a demandé une sorte de garde partagée… Si tout se passe bien, je serais en juillet chez les Dursley et en août avec lui. Dumbledore ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord mais étant donné qu'il m'a caché pas mal de choses et que ces mensonges m'ont fait énormément de mal, j'ai besoin de me retrouver auprès des seules personnes aimantes qu'il me reste, à savoir Sirius !

- Il n'a pas pu sérieusement gober ça…

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Et tu te demandes encore si le choipeau a fait le bon choix en t'envoyant à Serpentard ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A suivre…


	14. INQUIETUDE

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **03 Juillet 2013. _Maudits soient les moustiques._

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres.

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur :** Ce chapitre a été presque entièrement écrit en écoutant le bruit des vagues, sous le soleil des Açores.& je l'ai fignolé en rentrant à la maison. Ça a été un peu long parce que figurez-vous que, mine de rien, les vacances c'est fatiguant, et des fois il faut des vacances pour se remettre de ses vacances. Vous me suivez ? Oui ? Non ? Bon tant pis. Autre chose, ce chapitre n'a rien de vraiment joyeux. Je joue un peu sur la « corde sensible » (CONNERIES). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Oh et n'attendez pas le prochain chapitre tout de suite, tout de suite, au cas où certains ne l'auraient pas remarqué, le tome six est un peu un monument. ENFIN BON.

Bonne nouvelle par contre pour ceux qui suivent mon Zabnott « Black Jesus », je suis revenue des Açores la tête pleine d'idées.

Enfin, je voudrais dire merci à chacune des personnes qui en passant sur cette fic m'a laissé une review. Vous êtes tous adorables, vous savez me booster, me donner envie d'écrire, me réconforter dans mes choix, bref, sans vous je n'y arriverais pas aussi bien, alors MERCI. Vraiment.

PS. : Ma copine qui dessine comme une déesse m'a fait un croquis de Lyne. Si vous faites les choses dans l'ordre, vous ne savez pas encore qui c'est, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Le lien sera sur mon profil.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

LALALALALALA

Damien Saez – _J'veux m'en aller_

Kyo – _Je saigne encore_

Indochine – _J'ai demandé à la Lune_

Damien Saez – _Les échoués_

Rihanna - _Stay_

Lana Del Rey – _Dark Paradise_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Chapitre XIV. INQUIETUDE**

Nom Féminin Singulier

«Trouble, agitation, causée par la crainte ou l'appréhension par rapport à une situation, une personne.»

Ou

**Attente interminable**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

« Chère Pansy,

Malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je ressens ce besoin quasi-vital de t'écrire cette lettre. Il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai envie de dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Draco ne s'est toujours pas réveillé tu sais. Dix jours. Dix putains de jours passés dans sa chambre à le regarder sans qu'il ne donne un seul petit signe de vie. On pourrait presque croire qu'il est simplement endormi. Si seulement… Les médicomages disent qu'ils sont optimistes quand même et qu'il va finir par se réveiller et que le sort ne l'a pas frappé de plein fouet. Moi je pense surtout qu'ils ne veulent pas faire de mal à sa mère. Elle passe des heures à pleurer en le regardant. Je crois qu'elle a peur. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai peur.

Parfois je suis en colère contre lui, j'ai envie de le secouer pour le forcer à se réveiller. L'instant d'après j'ai les larmes aux yeux et je m'en veux de ne pas être rentré avec lui ce soir-là. Je t'entends d'ici me dire qu'avec des « Si » on refait le monde, mais c'est plus fort que moi. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne le supporterai pas. Tout commençait seulement à aller mieux…

Sirius a parlé à Kingsley et il a juré qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour que les Aurors trouvent au plus vite qui lui a fait ça.

Je t'aime ma Pansy. Tu me manques. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi.

Harry. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry reposa sa plume et se frotta les yeux. Il avait besoin d'un café. Son regard se détourna de son morceau de parchemin pour venir se poser sur le lit d'hôpital dans lequel reposait Draco. Il effleura son visage du bout des doigts et eut un sourire triste.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous Monsieur Potter, murmura la voix de Narcissa Malefoy qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre. Vous avez besoin de dormir, ça se lit sur votre visage. Je vais tenir compagnie à mon fils pendant ce temps.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué, répondit immédiatement Harry. Je peux très bien rester à ses côtés.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise la chose que je déteste le plus au monde monsieur Potter ? Le mensonge. J'ai vécu un certain nombre d'années avec un homme qui me mentait et qui a essayé de me faire croire que la magie noire pourrait nous sauver la vie. Et je sais que vous êtes en train de me mentir. Vous avez le teint blafard et je suis certaine que vous tenez à peine debout. Si jamais il y a du nouveau, vous serez le premier au courant. Vous le savez.

- Je ne veux pas être en train de dormir s'il se réveille.

- Vous voulez certainement dire quand il se réveillera, le corrigea Mme Malefoy.

- Oui, je…

- Il va se réveiller vous savez. Mon fils est plus solide qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. Il va se réveiller et jouer au malade quelques jours, il adore qu'on soit à son service.

Elle rit. Un rire si triste que s'en était gênant.

- Mais si…

- Il n'y aucun « si » qui tienne Monsieur Potter. Vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé cet été ? Un jour, il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé au Manoir et il a décidé de sortir en ville. Je l'ai supplié de rester avec son père et moi mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Les Aurors chargés de notre surveillance me l'ont ramené trois heures plus tard. Il avait été frappé par un groupe de jeunes sorciers et le mot « mangemort » été écrit sur son torse. Il n'a rien dit, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et le lendemain, il est sorti à nouveau. La tête haute. Et il a fait ça tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Parfois il me revenait en très bon état, d'autres il rentrait encore plus amoché que la première fois, mais il n'a jamais baissé les bras. C'est pour ça que je sais qu'il va revenir parmi nous.

- Je… Il ne m'a jamais raconté cette histoire, murmura Harry en lançant comme un regard de reproche à son ami.

- Je n'ai aucun mal à le croire. Vous devez commencer à connaitre mon fils, et vous savez à quel point il détesterait vous voir ici comme ça. Alors vous allez rentrer vous reposer, et quand il se réveillera je vous enverrai un hibou.

- Je…

- Ce n'est pas une proposition, si vous ne le faites pas j'appellerais la sécurité de l'hôpital pour qu'il vous fasse quitter cette chambre. C'est compris ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Sachez que si toutefois vous voulez vous rendre utile, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'apprécierais que l'enquête concernant cette agression soit élucidée au plus vite, et vous ne pouvez pas ignorer l'influence dont vous disposez dans le monde magique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Je vous remercie. Et maintenant allez dormir. Sirius vous attend devant la porte.

- Merci. Et n'oubliez pas quand…

- Je vous envoie un hibou.

Harry hocha la tête, lança un dernier regard au corps inerte de son meilleur ami et quitta la pièce à contrecœur.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

C'est l'éclat d'une voix féminine qui tira Harry de son sommeil.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ni même de combien de temps il avait dormi. Il papillonna des yeux et prit quelques secondes à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Sa chambre au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Il se souvenait maintenant, la mère de Draco avait insisté pour qu'il rentre se coucher. Au début il avait pensé à se reposer jusque quelques minutes mais il avait fini par sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Mais s'il était chez Sirius, à qui donc appartenait la voix féminine qu'il pouvait entendre ?

Il sauta hors de son lit et descendit les escaliers d'un pas de loup. Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée de la cuisine il put apercevoir Sirius qui semblait lancé dans une conversation animée avec une femme aux longs cheveux bouclés. Ils lui tournaient tous les deux le dos. Harry resta quelques minutes à les regarder avant que la femme se retourne vers lui et lui offre un magnifique sourire.

- Je crois que la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée, dit-elle à Sirius.

Harry s'étonna de la référence moldue, mais il était encore plus surpris de voir une femme en compagnie de son parrain.

- Oh, tu es réveillé, bredouilla Sirius.

- Oui, répondit Harry fixant toujours la femme. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Sirius regarda sa montre avant de déclarer en souriant :

- Vingt-deux heures approximativement. Je crois que tu en avais besoin…

Devant le regard perplexe d'Harry il ajouta :

- Oh euh Harry, je te présente Lyne, c'est euh…

- Je suis sa petite-amie, ajouta la fameuse Lyne, même si le terme semble un peu dépassé pour des gens de notre âge ! En tout cas je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Harry. Est-ce que tu veux du thé ?

- Du thé ? Euh oui. Oui, oui. Merci.

- Oh mais je t'en prie, lui répondit-elle en versant du thé dans une tasse.

Harry prit alors le temps de la détailler. Elle n'était pas très grande, un mètre soixante tout au plus, une masse de cheveux qui semblaient à peu près aussi indomptables que les siens et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle portait un jean, un tee-shirt sur lequel on peut lire « Free Elf » et un long gilet.

- Je… Ça fait longtemps que…

- Cet été, répondit Sirius. Je voulais t'en parler mais… Lyne est couturière. Elle travaille dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. C'est là-bas qu'on s'est rencontré.

- Oh euh… Très bien. Je suis content pour vous. Même si je suppose que tu aurais pu m'en parler avant.

- J'attendais que l'occasion se présente. Et crois moi, j'aurais préféré devoir attendre Noël…

- Des nouvelles ? S'empressa de demander Harry.

- Pas pour le moment, répondit Sirius en baissant le regard. MacGonagall et Kingsley font tout leur possible, chacun de leur côté.

- Je sais… Mais l'attente est insupportable.

- Ils trouveront qui a fait ça.

- J'y compte bien.

Le silence s'installa peu à peu avant qu'Harry ne déclare :

- Sirius, je meurs de faim !

Lyne laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lui désigner le four du bras.

- Le repas cuit, lui dit-elle.

- C'est un miracle, lui répondit Harry. Je désespérais de manger un repas correct dans cette maison depuis le temps.

Sirius lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête, comme vexé, mais finit par se mettre à rire.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Des nouvelles de Draco ? Demanda Théodore en apercevant Pansy qui caressait machinalement la chouette d'Harry.

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, répondit Pansy d'une voix à peine audible. Je crois… Harry a vraiment peur. Il semble prêt à baisser les bras.

- Je… Je suis certain qu'il va se réveiller. Il est plus coriace qu'on ne le pense…

- J'espère que tu as raison. Tu sais, je crois qu'Harry ne le supporterait pas. Draco et lui sont si…

- Ca va aller Pansy, murmura Théodore en passant sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille. Harry se débrouille toujours pour que tout aille bien, c'est un peu son côté Héros national ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, non ?

Pansy afficha un demi-sourire et essaya de toutes ses forces de croire que Théodore avait raison et que tout allait bientôt s'arranger.

Soudain, Blaise fit son apparition, tenant la main de Vélina.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a des nouvelles d'Harry ? Non parce que j'en ai assez de me faire agresser par son amoureux transi à chaque détour de couloir. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui donne de ses nouvelles lui-même !

- Bonjour Blaise, ça va ? Oh oui moi j'ai passé une bonne journée et toi ? Vraiment ? Tu es de mauvaise humeur ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, fou non ? Lui répondit Pansy, retrouvant soudainement son sale caractère légendaire. Salut Velina.

- Salut Pansy, répondit la jeune fille. Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est frustré.

- Le grand Blaise Zabini est frustré ? S'étonna Théodore en levant un sourcil de façon très Malefoyenne. On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, répondit sèchement Blaise.

- Il semblerait qu'hier soir, dans la précipitation, Blaise ait oublié de mettre un sort de silence et une de mes camarades de chambre est allé se plaindre à mon directeur de maison qui n'a pas paru vraiment enchanté.

Théodore ricana en fixant la mine renfrogné de Blaise.

- Blaise n'a plus le droit de venir dans mon dortoir, d'où la frustration.

- C'est fou de voir comme certaines choses ne changent jamais, déclara Pansy avant de rassembler ses affaires. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Théodore regarda Pansy quitter la salle commune tout en traitant intérieurement Blaise d'idiot. Depuis l'agression de Draco, celui-ci faisait comme s'il était totalement indifférent à la situation, mais Théodore savait bien que c'était faux. Un matin, il avait trouvé Blaise en pleur dans la salle de bain. Malgré leurs constantes disputes, Théodore savait à quel point Blaise tenait à Draco. Même s'ils n'en parlaient que très rarement, ils avaient grandis ensemble et il ne faisait aucun doute que s'il devait arriver quelque chose au blond, Blaise ne s'en remettrait pas. Tout comme Harry. Malgré les arguments avancés par Théodore, son camarade refusait de montrait tout signe d'une quelconque compassion en public.

- Dis Théo, tu as un truc prévu dans les deux prochaines heures ? Demanda Blaise.

- Non. Enfin… Euh ouais, j'ai des devoirs à faire. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque. A plus tard. Amusez-vous bien ! Merde, faites comme si je n'avais jamais dit ça.

Vélina lui offrit un magnifique sourire alors qu'il quittait la salle commune.

- Tu viens ?

La jeune Serdaigle hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'au dortoir. Là, le jeune homme la poussa doucement sur son lit et commença à la déshabiller. Il se mit à couvrir son corps de baiser à mesure qu'il se révélait à sa vue. Vélina se surprit à penser qu'il faisait preuve d'une douceur exceptionnelle et anormale. Ses doigts sur sa peau tremblaient et il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

- Tu sais Blaise, on peut en parler, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Parler ne fait pas vraiment parti de mes priorités, là tout de suite, lui répondit-il en retirant son propre pantalon.

- Tu n'es pas obliger de passer constamment pour un connard insensible, c'est tout ce que je veux te dire.

Blaise s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

- Tu penses que je suis un connard arrogant ?

- Je pense que c'est ce que tu essayes de montrer et c'est stupide. Les gens t'aimeraient quand même s'ils savaient que tu n'es pas que Monsieur grand pénis.

- Monsieur grand pénis ?

- C'est comme ça que t'appellent certaines filles de ma maison, répondit Vélina en riant. Et essaye de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit Blaise, d'accord ?

Blaise dû bien s'avouer vaincu et finit par accepter d'y penser.

- Bien, et maintenant fais-moi l'amour comme il se doit, lui dit-elle.

- J'aime mieux ça, répondit Blaise en déposant de nouveaux baisers sur le corps de la jeune femme.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Harry, je ne peux pas en parler avec toi. Comme je te le disais dans ma lettre, ce sont des informations confidentielles. Mais je t'ai fait une promesse et je m'y tiendrais, le coupable sera juger comme il se doit pour ce qu'il a fait.

- Je veux juste un nom Kingsley. Je ne te demande pas une rencontre ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Juste son nom.

- Draco Malefoy aura accès à cette information et s'il décide de le partager avec toi, tu le sauras. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant, déclara le ministre de la magie.

- S'il se réveille un jour…, constata Harry.

- Harry ! S'offusqua Sirius.

- Quoi Harry ? Répondit ce dernier. C'est vrai non ? L'enfoiré dont tout le monde cherche à taire le nom a peut-être tué Draco, mais après tout quelle importance hein ? C'est un mangemort non ? S'il meurt qui va donc être triste ? Sa mère ? Elle avait qu'à mieux choisir son mari non ? Ses amis ? Qui peut être ami avec un type pareil ?

- Harry ! L'interpella Sirius. Tu es injuste, tu sais que Kingsley a fait de son mieux pour que…

- Alors quoi ? Je dois m'estimer heureux que le probable assassin de Draco ait été recherché ? Estime toi heureux Harry on a fait l'effort de rechercher le mec qui a attaquer ton pote mangemort ! Conneries !

Harry quitte le bureau du ministre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Je suis désolé Kingsley. Il est un peu à fleur de peau ces derniers temps. Le jeune Malefoy ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et même si les médecins disent le contraire, personne n'est dupe. Il y a de moins en moins de chance qu'il se réveille.

- Je sais, je suis cette affaire de très près Sirius. Et pas seulement parce qu'Harry et toi me l'avez demandé. Ce n'est pas une affaire isolée. Je… Nous essayons d'étouffer un peu l'affaire, mais l'agression du jeune Malefoy n'est pas la première du genre. Ce qui nous inquiète cette fois c'est qu'elle ait été commise au sein même de Poudlard. Les jeunes sorciers ne semblent plus en sécurité nulle part.

- C'est comme si les choses s'inversaient…

- Et malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'a rien d'une bonne chose. Tout le monde craignait une sorte de tyrannie de la magie noire, mais en faire une sorte de responsable de tous les malheurs du monde ne sera pas énormément mieux. Vraiment pas.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. S'en prendre à des gens qui se rapportent de près ou de loin à la magie noire ne fera revenir personne…

- C'est exactem….

Kingsley fut coupé par une sorte d'alarme qui venait de déclencher dans son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Sirius.

- Incident magique au sein du ministère, répondit machinalement le ministre. Je dois y aller, ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Je te suis !

- Sirius c'est…

- Harry est à l'intérieur et même si je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour lui, il est hors de question que je reste ici sans rien faire.

- Très bien.

Cependant, Sirius n'eut pas longtemps à s'inquiéter pour Harry. En effet, alors qu'il suivait Kingsley sur le lieu de l'incident, il eut la surprise de découvrir que son filleul était à l'origine même de l'incident qui secouait le ministère.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le ministre aux aurors qui entouraient l'altercation.

- On déplaçait le suspect, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé et quand on a traversé ce couloir, Potter s'est jeté sur lui. On a essayé d'intervenir mais il diffuse une trop grosse dose de magie. Et elle est, à priori, très instable.

- Merde, laissa échapper Kingsley.

Sous ses yeux, menaçait Denis Creevey de sa baguette et une sorte de bouclier magique semblait l'entourer, preuve de sa grande force magique rendue instable par la colère.

- Je pourrais te tuer tu sais, disait Harry. C'est tout ce que tu mérites Creevey.

- Tue moi Potter, ça ne te ramènera pas ton précieux mangemort, répondit Creevey.

Harry baissa sa baguette et envoya un magnifique coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Creevey, provoquant un nouveau juron chez Kingsley.

- Et dire que j'ai sauvé ton petit cul de lâche cette fois-là dans les couloirs. J'aurais dû laisser Draco te casser la gueule !

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait et Malefoy n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de me casser la gueule, il va crever Potter et c'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

Harry poussa Denis vers le mur le plus proche et la tête du jeune homme heurta ce même mur de plein fouet. Du sang se mit à couler à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Il faut intervenir, murmura Kingsley.

- Kingsley, laisse-moi essayer, lui demanda Sirius.

- Il va le tuer.

- Laisse-moi juste essayer et si Harry ne se maitrise pas, je ne m'opposerais pas à l'intervention de tes aurors. S'il te plait.

- Dépêche-toi Sirius !

Sirius s'approcha au maximum d'Harry et essaya de le calmer.

- Harry, Harry écoute-moi.

- La ferme ! S'exclama Harry. Je me fou de ce qu'il peut bien m'arriver. Je vais venger Draco. J'en ai rien à foutre des conséquences.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire qui lui donna l'air d'un fou, tandis que Kingsley faisait des signes aux aurors pour préparer leur intervention.

- Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirais moi ? Demanda Sirius. Quand Draco se sera réveillé, qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ? Quand il voudra te voir ? Harry s'il te plait !

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, déclara le Survivant, ignorant royalement son parrain. Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'attaquer à lui. Il a déjà trop souffert. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est putain de pas juste !

- Harry, ça ne changera rien. Ça ne le ramènera pas. Il ne se réveillera pas plus vite. Et puis moi, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi hein ? Il faut que tu baisses ta baguette. Il va être jugé. Pense à Draco, je suis certain qu'il ne voudrait pas ça.

- Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, répéta Harry qui s'était mis à pleurer.

- Je sais. Je sais Harry. Mais tu ne veux pas le tuer. Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça, ce n'est pas toi. Baisse ta baguette, s'il te plait.

Harry reste encore de longues minutes sans bouger avant que Sirius puisse s'approcher de lui. Il passa ses bras autours de la taille de son filleul.

- Merci Merlin, murmura-t-il. J'ai eu tellement peur. Tu as fait le bon choix Harry.

Alors que les Aurors s'approchaient de Creevey, Harry se défit de l'emprise de Sirius et pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette suer Denis.

- S'il meurt, je te retrouverais et je te tuerais. Je te jure que je te tuerais !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Ah vous voilà Monsieur Potter, votre ponctualité est plutôt impressionnante. Mon fils me disait le contraire. C'est amusant.

- Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ?

Narcissa Malefoy baissa les yeux et mit soudainement à fixer ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

- Pas encore. Ils… les médecins disent que son état est stationnaire. Je déteste ce fichu mot. Stationnaire. Rassurez-vous son état n'empire pas. Mais il ne va pas mieux non plus !

La voix de Narcissa était étrangement aigüe. Elle perdait son sang-froid. Draco était à Sainte-Mangouste depuis presque deux semaines maintenant. Et il n'y avait eu absolument aucune évolution.

Les médecins semblaient pourtant tous d'accord sur le fait que, puisque le sort ne l'avait pas frappé de plein fouet, Draco devait s'en sortir. Mais tout le monde pouvait se tromper, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est ce qu'Harry commençait à penser. Et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Narcissa Malefoy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le penser aussi.

- Oh j'ai entendu parler de vos exploits au ministère Monsieur Potter. Il parait que vous avez ridiculisé les Aurors qui s'occupaient du cas Creevey et que même le ministre ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir ou non…

- Je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions, avoua Harry.

- Et je dois avouer que je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Si j'en avais la possibilité, j'aurais adoré casser la figure de ce microbe. Même si cette situation vous semble improbable.

Harry regarda Narcissa en souriant à demi. Elle semblait vraiment reconnaissante. Mais une touche de tristesse ne quittait plus son visage depuis que son fils était hospitalisé.

- Il a l'air si paisible, constata Narcissa. Quand il était petit, il m'arrivait de passer des nuits à le regarder dormir. Je… Je sais bien que ça n'a rien d'objectif, mais je l'ai toujours trouvé magnifique. Il ressemble à un ange.

Narcissa Malefoy renifla bruyamment.

- Excusez-moi. Je pense que je suis épuisée. Je… Puisque vous êtes là, je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer quelques heures au manoir. A plus tard Harry.

- Reposez-vous bien et ne vous inquiétez de rien. Je reste auprès de lui.

- Merci Harry. Merci pour tout. Oh et une lettre est arrivée ce matin, je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Je suppose qu'il aimerait énormément que vous lui fassiez la lecture. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Elle vient de Poudlard.

- Très bien. Je la lui lirais.

- Merci.

D'un pas las, Madame Malefoy se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la chambre d'hôpital de son fils.

Harry s'installa sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait le plus proche du lit de son ami et ouvrit la lettre dont Narcissa lui avait parlée. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture soignée de Pansy.

- Je… Je vais te lire cette lettre Draco. Je sais que d'habitude tu détestes qu'on touche à tes affaires, mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix pas vrai ? Quand tu te seras réveillé tu pourras me casser la gueule si tu veux. J'en serais ravi. Enfin peut-être pas ravi mais…

Harry se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Très bien, elle vient de Pansy. Je me lance :

« Cher Draco,

Je suppose qu'Harry te lira cette lettre puisque tu es, pour le moment, incapable de le faire tout seul. C'est stupide. Je ne suis même pas certaine que tu puisses entendre ou même comprendre ce qu'on te dit. Mais j'ai quand même besoin d'essayer. J'écris souvent à Harry pour avoir de tes nouvelles, mais aujourd'hui c'est à toi qu'il faut que je parle. Juste nous deux. Sans intermédiaire. Enfin, si je puis dire…

Et puis quand tu seras réveillé tu pourras la lire toi-même. Et alors tu comprendras. Tu comprendras à quel point on tient à toi et à quel point on a pu s'inquiéter. A quel point on s'en est voulu. Connement. Comme si on était responsables. On aurait dû veiller un peu plus sur toi et le regrette tous les jours, chacun à notre façon.

Tu te souviens en première année quand j'étais amoureuse de toi ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai soudainement pensé à ça, mais je me disais que si j'avais toujours été amoureuse de toi ce fameux soir, j'aurais fait comme avant, je t'aurais suivit partout. Et j'aurais peut-être pu éviter ça. C'est stupide pas vrai ? Remarque ce n'est pas plus stupide que le sentiment de culpabilité que ressent Harry.

Il passe une grande partie de son temps à tes côtés tu sais ? Je te le dis parce que le connaissant, il serait capable de te dire que non, il n'a pas passé tant de temps que ça dans ta chambre d'hôpital. Que non, il n'a pas eu si peur que ça. Que non il ne s'en est pas rendu malade. Mais c'est faux. Il est là, tout le temps et il se sent connement coupable. Il faudra que tu lui dises que ce n'est pas sa faute. Qu'il n'y est pour rien. Et puis il faudra aussi que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer tout le temps. On a dépassé tout ç le faut. Tu me le promets ?

Enfin je vais un peu vite en besogne. Avant, il faut que tu me promettes autre chose. Il faut que tu me promettes que tu vas te réveiller Draco. Il faut que tu le fasses tu m'entends ? Et le plus vite possible serait le mieux. C'est égoïste mais, même si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais-le au moins pour nous, d'accord ? Harry ne supporterait pas que tu ne te réveilles pas. Et moi non plus. Théo et Daphné non plus. Et même Blaise, qui se cache sous ses grands airs d'insensible, ne le supporterait pas. En plus, tu sais que Vélina et lui ça ressemble à du sérieux ? Oui tu as bien entendu, j'ai dit Blaise et sérieux dans la même phrase. Ils forment un couple adorable, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes voir ça de tes propres yeux. Tu n'en reviendrais pas ! Oh et puis aussi Daphné a un petit ami secret. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire son nom. Elle m'a raconté un mensonge absurde. Et il n'y a que toi qui sois assez fouineur pour m'aider à trouver le coupable.

Je me rends compte que je suis en train de faire un truc stupide. Je te nargue. Je te nargue pour que tu reviennes du côté des biens vivants. Remarque, si ça peut marcher, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Je ne te l'ai pas dit souvent, en tout cas pas en ayant réellement conscience de ce que voulait dire ce mot, mais je t'aime Draco. Je t'aime et je veux que tu nous reviennes vite. Je ne t'ai pas souvent demandé de services, alors pour une fois, s'il te plait, fais un effort.

Pansy. »

Harry replia soigneusement la lettre et une larme tomba sur sa main.

- Tu sais, elle a raison Pansy, dit-il à Draco. Il faut que tu te réveilles. On en a tous besoin. Ta mère en a plus que besoin. Elle ne supporterait pas de te perdre. Et je… Moi non plus Draco. Et puis pense à quel point tout le monde sera à ton service quand tu auras ouvert les yeux.

Harry posa sa tête tout contre celle de Draco et sera sa main dans la sienne. Il resta comme ça de longues heures, parlant quelques fois à son meilleur ami, et priant Merlin pour qu'il se réveille enfin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A Suivre…


	15. DISTANCE

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **14 Septembre 2013. ENFIN !

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres. Ici, le tome V de la saga : « Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé ».

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Je n'ai pas vraiment les mots pour vous expliquer cet énième retard, mais je les ai trouvé chez un autre que moi : « **J'veille toute la nuit, j'écris, j'gratte du papier, J'me lève à 15h, j'relis, j'trouve ça nul à chier** » (Orelsan. 2010)

C'est vraiment ce que j'ai ressenti ces derniers temps. Le tome 6 est particulièrement difficile à adapter je ne m'en cache pas et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas une excuse. J'ai juste eu beaucoup de mal à être satisfaite de mes écrits. Ajoutez à ceci les vacances, le travail, le permis de conduire, ma cure de sommeil imposée par le médecin et la reprise des cours sous le slogan « Avoir sa licence c'est normal, l'avoir avec Mention c'est le minimum que vous puissiez faire » (AMBIANCE), mélangez le tout et vous m'obtenez, moi, me battant pour essayer d'écrire ce chapitre.

Je n'en suis pas encore parfaitement satisfaite mais j'ose tout de même espérer qu'il vous plaira. Le mieux est encore de vous laisser lire et de vous laisser vous forger votre propre avis sur le chapitre tant attendu. Bonne lecture. Et un milliard de fois merci à tous pour vos reviews. Elles me procurent toujours la même sensation de plaisir intense. Vraiment.

.

.

**Pourquoi ne pas écouter ?**

MERLOT – Sexe et Marijuana (& toutes ses autres chansons)

AVICII – Wake me up

STROMAE – Formidable

GIEDRE – Soyez PD

NAAMAN – Smoke Tricks

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre XV : DISTANCE**

Nom Féminin Singulier

« Espace entre deux personne, réserve, fait d'être distant vis-à-vis de cette personne »

Ou

**Leur Sixième Année (Part I)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_« Harry Potter ronflait bruyamment. Pendant près de quatre heures, il était resté assis dans un fauteuil, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, à regarder le soir tomber sur la rue et avait fini par s'endormir, la tête appuyée contre la vitre froide, ses lunettes de travers, la bouche grande ouverte. La tâche de buée que son souffle avait dessinée sur le carreau scintillait dans la clarté orange d'un réverbère dont la lumière artificielle effaçait toute couleur de son visage, lui donnant une mine fantomatique sous ses cheveux noirs en bataille._

_La pièce était parsemée d'objets divers et d'une bonne quantité de détritus. Des plumes de hibou, des trognons de pomme et des papiers de bonbon étaient répandus sur le sol, des grimoires s'entassaient pêle-mêle sur son lit, parmi des robes de sorcier enchevêtrées », _seul son bureau semblait avoir échappé au cataclysme qui avait frappé sa chambre. Là, trônaient un nombre plus ou moins importants de lettres. Celle qui se trouvait au-dessus de la pile, la plus récente vraisemblablement, était signé de Théodore.

« Harry,

Je n'arrive pas à croire que, petit un : tu sois attiré par un moldu (Un truc de sang-mêlé surement) et petit deux : tu me demande des conseils en matière de ce que tu sais – non je déconne, en matière de sexe ! S'il est aussi sexy que tu le dis, tu devrais foncer. Pour ma part, je ne connais pas vraiment de Barman, à part Tom le patron du Chaudron baveur, et j'espère que ton Luca ne lui ressemble pas ! Assez rit, je suis un peu déçu de ne pas être ton premier, après tout selon la Gazette, tu es désormais l'Elu, ça en jette… Mais si tu es passé à l'acte depuis ta dernière lettre, je veux un compte rendu détaillé. Je suis celui grâce auquel tu as découvert que tu aimais les pénis après tout. Si ce n'est pas encore fait, tu devrais t'y mettre, ton retour chez Sirius approche et ce n'est pas dans cette vieille bicoque que tu vas trouver quelqu'un à te mettre sous la dent.

Par rapport à ton second problème, non je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Draco non plus, mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter plus que ça, il doit sûrement être partit peaufiner son bronzage légendaire à l'autre bout du monde, on parle de Draco Malefoy après tout.

Tiens-moi au courant. Pour tout. A très vite,

Théo.

P.S. : Père, si pour une quelconque raison vous lisez mon courrier, sachez que je suis sous Imperium. »

Juste à côté, se trouvait une lettre au contenu plus sérieux et rédigée d'une écriture fine et penchée :

« _Cher Harry,_

_Si cela te convient, je viendrai te chercher au 4, Privet Drive vendredi prochain à onze heures du soir pour t'emmener au [Square Grimmaurd où tu passeras la fin de tes vacances scolaires, comme tu me l'as demandé.]_

_Si tu es d'accord, je serais très heureux d'obtenir ton aide dans une affaire que j'espère pouvoir régler sur le chemin du Terrier. Je te donnerai de plus amples explications de vive voix._

_Sois gentil de m'envoyer ta réponse par retour de hibou. En espérant te voir vendredi,_

_Je t'adresse mes salutations les plus cordiales,_

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Malgré l'heure avancée – Onze heures moins cinq – et le fait que ce soit vendredi soir, Harry ne semblait pas avoir pris compte le contenu de la lettre. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées à travers sa chambre et le fait qu'il dorme montrait clairement son désintérêt pour la promesse faite dans la missive. Comme s'il ne croyait pas que Dumbledore viendrait le chercher si tôt. Il n' avait passé que quinze jours chez les Dursley après tout.

Harry bougea dans son sommeil et, lorsque toutes les lumières de la rue s'éteignirent, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. De la magie. Sans aucun doute. Alors le vieux fou allait vraiment venir le chercher ? Se surprit-il à penser. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Quitter cet endroit était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait depuis son arrivée. À ça et au type moldu plutôt mignon qu'il avait croisé au square et qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre et, tel un automate, il entreprit de rassembler ses affaires pour, enfin, quitter cet endroit qu'il haïssait tant.

.

Loin de là, un autre jeune homme avait quasiment les mêmes préoccupations. Partir. Partir à tout prix. Voilà à quoi pensait Draco Malefoy en faisant les cents pas dans l'immense salle à manger du Manoir. Bien sûr, ses motivations étaient bien différentes, mais l'issue était la même. Il se rendait compte qu'après deux semaines, seulement, passées loin de Poudlard, il mourrait d'envie d'y retourner bien que redoutant, paradoxalement, ce retour.

Soudain, le bruit de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses pensées.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Lança-t-il au nouveau venu, sans plus de cérémonie.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, répondit l'intéressé, et je te saurais gré de ne pas me parler sur ce ton…

- Je t'ai dit que je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul, qu'est-ce que tu as encore été faire ? Demanda alors Draco qui perdait visiblement patience.

- J'ai fait ce que toute mère doit faire. Assurer la survie de ses enfants.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Draco en attrapant le poignet de sa mère.

- C'est trop tard, lui répondit-elle, arborant un immense sourire qui la faisait ressembler étrangement à sa sœur, Bellatrix. Il a déjà accepté.

- Qui a accepté quoi ?

- Severus, il t'aidera.

- Quoi ? Mais est-ce que tu es folle ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il risque ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que nous risquons tous si jamais cela s'apprend ? C'est moi qui doit…

- Tu n'es pas un assassin ! S'écria sa mère. Tu… Tu n'es qu'un enfant…

- Je ne suis plus un enfant depuis que Père l'a laissé s'immiscer dans nos vies.

- Si seulement la mission auprès des géants avait été une réussite…

Draco poussa un profond soupir. Sa mère était si naïve… Même si son père avait réussi avec brio sa mission auprès des géants – ce qui Merlin soit loué n'était pas le cas – le Maître de son père aurait trouvé un moyen de mettre à mal la famille Malefoy. Surtout depuis le fiasco du Ministère.

Draco avait bêtement pensé qu'il passerait un bon été étant donné que son père était hors d'état de nuire pour le moment. Seulement, il s'était trompé. Une menace bien plus importante que son père avait fait son apparition, quelques jours à peine après son retour de Poudlard. Et maintenant il devait porter à bout de bras cette horrible « mission ».

- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre mon Dragon, tu dois comprendre, déclara Narcissa Malefoy les larmes aux yeux. Je suis la seule à pouvoir te protéger maintenant que ton père est en prison. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! S'écria alors Draco. Il ne pourra pas me venir en aide, je…

- Il a fait le serment Draco. S'il ne t'aide pas, il mourra…

La colère monta en Draco et il envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Deux semaines. Seulement deux petites semaines qu'il était ici, et les choses n'allaient qu'en empirant. Il regarda son avant-bras, toujours vierge pour le moment, et un long frisson lui parcouru le corps. Bientôt, plus rien ne serait pareil. Et qu'importe la décision qu'il prendrait, il perdrait quelque chose de très cher.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Qui est là ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix forte, la baguette à la main.

- Sirius, s'exclama Harry d'une voix rempli de joie qui fit baisser la baguette de son parrain.

- Harry ? Mais je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, Dumbledore avait dit…

- Je sais ce que j'avais dit Sirius, le coupa le vieil homme, mais parfois les plans changent. Dans le cas présent, Harry m'a été d'une très grande aide et nous avons finis les choses plus vite que prévu.

- Oh, bien. Kreattur ! Appela Sirius.

L'elfe apparu quasi-immédiatement dans un craquement sonore.

- Finis de préparer la chambre d'Harry tu veux, il est arrivé plus tôt que prévu.

- Oui, mon maître, Kreattur se presse pour le Survivant au sang-mêlé.

Harry lança un regard perplexe sur l'elfe avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de nouveau.

- Et bien, il … Enfin ça a l'air d'aller mieux avec lui, non ?

- Un peu, oui. Après ce qu'il a fait avec l'histoire du Ministère, j'ai décidé d'être un peu plus… Enfin, oui, ça se passe mieux.

- Hum, cool.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. N'oublie pas les consignes de sécurité Sirius. Il ne doit rien arriver à Harry. Au moindre problème, les membres de l'ordre peuvent être ici, alors n'hésite pas.

- Je sais.

- Harry, nous nous reverrons en Septembre, je te ferais savoir la date de notre première entrevue, d'accord ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien, alors à plus tard.

Et, presque aussi vite que Kreattur quelques minutes plus tôt, Dumbledore quitta la pièce puis le square Grimmaurd.

- Et bah… J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, marmonna Harry. Est-ce que tu dois faire tout un tas de truc stupide comme ceux dont on parle dans la gazette pour maintenir notre sécurité ?

- Oh, c'est bien pire que ça… Les négociations ont été dures, mais tu es ici et c'est tout ce qui compte. On parlera de nos sorties clandestines plus tard.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant.

- Je peux te demander où est-ce qu'il t'a emmené avant de te déposer ici ?

- Oh, chez un espèce de charlot complètement loufoque. Un certain Slughorn je crois. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il adore collectionner les gens célèbres autour de lui, encore un qui ne résiste pas à mon charme légendaire, ajouta Harry avant de laisser échapper un rire amer.

- Dumbledore fait revenir Slughorn à Poudlard ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Tu le connais ?

- Il enseignait déjà du temps où j'étais à l'école. Il aimait beaucoup ta mère.

- De toute façon, il aura beau s'entourer de toutes les personnes célèbres qu'il veut, il ne fera pas plus d'un an, comme tous les professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'on a eu jusque-là.

- Oh, mais Harry, je ne pense pas que Slughorn va vous enseigner cette matière. C'est un professeur de Potions…

- De potions ? S'étonna, à son tour, Harry. Mais c'est impossible. A moins que Dumbledore ai renvoyé Snape, ce qui serait vraiment une bonne nouvelle !

Face à cette déclaration, Sirius garda le silence. Evidemment que Dumbledore n'avait pas viré Snape. Non, la seule solution possible était que Snape ait enfin obtenu ce qu'il désirait depuis tant d'années, mais ça, Harry n'était pas encore prêt à l'entendre.

- Au fait, quand tu parles de sorties clandestines, est-ce que ça veut dire que le ministre a refusé de retirer les charges qui pesaient contre toi ?

- Oh et bien en fait, avant sa démission, Fudge a accepté de reconnaître que je n'y étais pour rien en ce qui concerne les évasions d'Azkaban et les différentes attaques, mais je reste toujours recherché pour le meurtre de Pettigrow.

- C'est injuste, ce sale rat…

- Je sais, mais je suis libre et en bonne santé, c'est tout ce que je demande pour l'instant. En plus Remus, Tonks et les Weasley viennent souvent me rendre visite pour me remonter le moral. Même si dernièrement Tonks et Lunard ne viennent plus jamais en même temps. Je crois qu'elle en pince pour lui et que lui… Oh tu sais comment est Remus. Si têtu… Hum par contre les Weasley se croient ici dans un moulin. Ils vont et viennent à leur guise en fonction de leurs humeurs depuis que Fleur Delacour est venue s'installer chez eux.

- Fleur Delacour ? LA Fleur Delacour ?

- Elle-même, elle va épouser Bill l'été prochain.

- Je crois que tu as un nombre impressionnant de choses à me raconter…

- C'est évident mais avant j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Kreattur ? Appela Sirius.

Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, l'elfe fit son apparition.

- Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

- Oui Monsieur, Kreattur à tout préparer comme son maître lui a demandé.

- Parfait. Merci Kreattur. Penses-tu que tu peux nous préparer quelque chose à manger ?

- Le maitre demande si Kreattur peut faire à manger. Le maitre est si stupide, bien sûr que Kreattur peut faire à manger, Kreattur est un elfe de maison, marmonna l'elfe en s'éloignant.

- Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, constata Harry.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe. J'ai décidé que si l'un de nous deux devait perdre la tête, ça ne serait pas moi. Suis-moi maintenant.

Sirius emmena Harry à l'étage et là il s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses portes en bois, qui semblait cependant avoir été remise au gout du jour récemment.

- Je… C'était la chambre que mes parents donnaient aux invités. Je crois que c'est celle que j'ai le moins de mal à approcher, pour le moment. J'ai pensé que peut-être… Enfin si ça ne te plait pas je comprendrais, mais… Enfin tu n'habites pas ici à plein temps, bien sûr mais peut-être que pour Noël ou…

Pour couper court à l'embarras de son parrain, Harry ouvrit la porte et découvrit ce qu'il se cachait derrière. La pièce venait vraisemblablement d'être refaite aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard, bien qu'un peu de rouge y soit présent. Un grand lit trônait au centre de la pièce, ainsi qu'un bureau, une bibliothèque et un perchoir pour Hedwige. Deux fauteuils qui paraissaient bien confortables, un immense tapis recouvert de poil blanc et une grande armoire. Au mur, la place était partagée entre des posters de Quidditch et des photos des parents d'Harry, avec Sirius ou d'autres membres de l'ordre.

- Sirius c'est…

- Tu pourras tout arranger à ton goût, bien sûr, mais pour commencer, tu as une chambre à toi et des draps propres et… Peut-être si tu as ramené des trucs de chez tes Moldus tu…

- Elle est parfaite, le coupa Harry. Je l'adore. C'est… Merci.

Et quand Harry croisa le regard de Sirius, il sut que quand il quitterait Poudlard, la seule vraie maison qu'il n'ait jamais connue, une deuxième maison l'attendrait. Juste ici. Auprès de la seule famille aimante qu'il lui restait.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Tu es prêt Harry ? Cria Sirius pour être entendu.

- Arrête un peu de hurler, j'arrive. Ce n'est pas parce que le portrait de ta mère n'est plus là pour nous insulter que tu dois crier à tout bout de champ !

- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis ici chez moi ! Rétorqua Sirius. Oh… J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir dire ça un jour. Bon, tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ? Ta liste de fourniture ? Ton argent ? Le mien ?

Harry venait de faire son apparition au bas des marches, finissant d'enfiler sa chaussure.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent Sirius !

- Ne discute pas. Tu sais très bien ce que je t'ai dit, je veux t'offrir un cadeau pour te féliciter de tes Buses et de ta promotion en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, même s'il s'agit de celle de Serpentard. Etant donné que je ne peux aller sur le chemin de Traverse que sous ma forme Animagus, tu vas devoir acheter ce cadeau à ma place.

- Très bien…

- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas être comme tous les adolescents de ton âge et profiter simplement du fait de recevoir un cadeau ?

- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel adolescent de mon âge. Je suis l'élu, répondit Harry en souriant.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et donna une claque légère à l'arrière du crâne de filleul, avant de se transformer en un énorme chien noir.

- Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas que je te tienne en laisse ? Demanda Harry innocemment.

L'immense chien noir se mit à grogner, ce qui provoqua un rire chez Harry.

- C'est bon, je rigolais, allez viens, les Weasley doivent nous attendre dans leur voiture blindée du Ministère.

.

_« - Je crois que nous devrions commencer par Madame Guipure, Hermione veut de nouvelles robes de soirée et les robes d'école de Ron sont devenues trop courtes, on voit ses chevilles. Toi aussi, il t'en faut d'autres, Harry, tu as tellement grandi. Allez, venez, tous…_

_- Molly, c'est un peu idiot de se retrouver tous en même temps chez Madame Guipure, fit remarquer Mr Weasley. Ils n'ont qu'à y aller tous les trois avec Hagrid et pendant ce temps-là, nous irons chercher les livres chez Fleury et Bott, non ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, dit Mrs Weasley, anxieuse, manifestement déchirée entre le désir d'en finir au plus vite avec les achats et le souhait de voir tout le monde rester groupé. Hagrid, pensez-vous que…_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Molly, ils seront très bien avec moi, la rassura Hagrid, en agitant d'un geste désinvolte une main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle. »_ Inutile de te demander avec qui tu vas toi, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Sirius.

La forme animagus du sorcier émit un petit aboiement joyeux, avant de s'élancer à la suite de son filleul. Une fois devant la boutique de Madame Guipure, Hagrid proposa de rester dehors avec Sirius, pendant que les trois adolescents iraient faire leurs courses. Alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione commençaient à regarder les robes de sorciers qui les entouraient, une voix bien connue se fit entendre :

- Je vois que tes fréquentations ne vont pas en s'arrangeant, Potter.

Harry se retourna alors vivement, le sourire aux lèvres. Draco. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de ses nouvelles. Il lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres, mais les réponses s'étaient toujours faites sèches et expéditives.

- S'entourer d'autres personnes que des Serpentards, aide à ne pas devenir complètement mauvais, répondit Harry, narquois.

- Oh, mais je ne t'ai jamais empêché, Potter, de copiner avec les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Traitres à leurs sangs. Il faut juste que tu comprennes que je ne peux décemment pas passer du temps avec ces gens-là…

- C'est vrai que venant de la part d'un fils de criminel, le terme de mauvaise fréquentation prend tout son sens ! Marmonna Ron en fixant Draco.

Ce dernier jeta immédiatement un regard noir au rouquin, puis à Harry qui sentait la situation lui échapper petit à petit.

- Venant d'un garçon qui partage sa chambre avec ses 25 frères et sœurs, je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir.

_« Pendant un moment, Madame Guipure parut désemparée puis elle décida de se comporter comme si de rien n'était dans l'espoir que tout allait s'arranger. Elle se pencha vers Malefoy qui regardait toujours Harry d'un air furieux._

_- Je crois qu'on pourrait encore raccourcir un peu la manche gauche, ne bougez pas, mon petit, je vais…_

_- Aïe ! s'écria Malefoy en lui écartant la main d'une tape. Faites attention où vous mettez vos aiguilles, femme ! Maman… je crois que je ne veux pas de cette robe, finalement…_

_Il l'enleva en la passant par-dessus sa tête et la jeta, par terre, aux pieds de Madame Guipure._

_- Tu as raison, Drago, approuva Narcissa [Malefoy, observant la scène depuis le début] qui lança à Hermione un regard méprisant. Maintenant que je vois quel genre de racaille vient se fournir ici… On trouvera mieux chez Tissard et Brodette. »_

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Leurs retrouvailles n'auraient pas pu être pires.

C'est donc tout naturellement que, lorsqu'il aperçut de nouveau Draco moins d'une heure plus tard, il fut tenté de le suivre pour avoir une discussion seul à seul avec lui. Après tout, peut-être avait-il agit de la sorte uniquement en présence de Ron et d'Hermione. Ou à cause de sa mère.

Cependant, quand il le vit s'éloigner, Sirius – ou plutôt Patmol – aboya de façon à attirer l'attention d'Hermione qui se trouvait tout près de son filleul.

C'était une sorcière très intelligente, Sirius le savait. Et Harry était bien trop impulsif, ça aussi il le savait. Or, suivre Draco Malefoy, qui se rendait vraisemblablement dans l'Allée des Embrumes, n'avait rien d'une bonne idée, l'homme en était certain. Le regard de la jeune sorcière alla d'Harry à Draco, en passant par Sirius, et elle murmura à son jeune camarade :

- je crois que ce qu'essaye de te dire ton parrain Harry, c'est que parfois il y a certaines choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. Comme ce que va faire Draco dans l'allée des Embrumes.

- Mais…, commença à répliquer Harry.

Seulement sa réplique se coinça dans sa gorge. Au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement que Sirius avait raison.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Alors tu as vraiment passé tout l'été avec Sirius ?

- Une bonne partie, ouais, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules alors qu'il rejoignait son compartiment en compagnie de Blaise.

- Si Slughorn savait ça, il serait dingue. Ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'encore plus exceptionnel ! Passer l'été avec un criminel…, déclara Blaise, pensif. Quoi que, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment fan des personnes recherchées par les Aurors, si ?

- Petit un, je te rappelle que Sirius n'est pas un criminel. Il n'a pas tué Pettigrow puisqu'il est toujours vivant… Et puis Slughorn n'est qu'un crétin. Cette réunion c'était vraiment une connerie !

- Moi j'ai trouvé ça sympa de prendre le thé uniquement entouré de gens de mon rang. Même si quelques fautes de gout auraient pu être évitées…

Harry se stoppa net et lança un regard perplexe à son camarade.

- C'est bon je rigole, je ne suis pas vraiment un connard prétentieux. Enfin, je ne suis pas que ça quoi…

- Ouais, s'tu le dis, répondit Harry en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.

- Ah vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Pansy. J'ai cru que vous n'arriverez jamais. Daphné s'est endormi au début du voyage et ces deux rabat-joie n'ont pas ouvert la bouche depuis une bonne heure au moins, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Théodore et Draco. Qu'est-ce que voulait Slughorn ?

En effet, Théodore et Draco ne semblaient pas au meilleur de leur forme. Le premier semblait plongé dans un quelconque magazine sorcier, alors que le regard du second était fixé sur le paysage qui défilait.

- Se donner une quelconque importance en s'entourant de gens qui ont déjà eu leur nom dans les journaux, ou à défaut celui d'un membre de leur famille. Pathétique, maugréa Harry en se laissa tomber à côté de sa camarade.

Pansy laissa échapper un petit rire et attrapa Harry par l'épaule, le poussant légèrement à mettre sa tête sur ses genoux, chose qu'il fit rapidement. Elle commença alors à lui caresser les cheveux.

_« - Qui étaient les autres invités ? demanda [soudainement Draco]._

_- McLaggen, de Gryffondor._

_- Ah ouais, son oncle est une huile du ministère, commenta Malefoy._

_- … un autre qui s'appelle Belby, de Serdaigle…_

_- Ah non, pas lui, c'est un abruti ! s'exclama Pansy._

_- … et aussi Londubat […] et la fille Weasley, acheva Zabini._

_Malefoy se redressa brusquement, [détachant son regard du paysage]._

_- Il a invité Londubat ?_

_- J'imagine, puisqu'il était là, dit Zabini d'un air indifférent._

_- En quoi Londubat peut-il bien intéresser Slughorn ?_

_Zabini haussa les épaules. […]_

_- Et la petite Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, celle-là ?_

_- Il y a plein de garçons qui l'aiment bien, assura Pansy en jetant à Malefoy un regard en biais pour voir sa réaction. Même toi, Blaise, tu dis qu'elle est jolie et tout le monde sait à quel point il est difficile de te plaire !_

_- Je ne toucherai jamais à une fille qui a ignoblement trahi son sang, même si elle est jolie, affirma Zabini avec froideur, et Pansy parut satisfaite. »_

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites toute une histoire, à part Blaise personne n'a vraiment pris ça au sérieux. Slughorn n'est qu'un vieux machin qui veut avoir rencontré le plus de célébrités possibles avant de mourir, marmonna Harry.

- Facile à dire pour toi, tu étais invité, lui répondit Blaise. Je pense que notre pote Draco est vexé de ne pas avoir été de la partie… Mais t'inquiètes tu seras sûrement invité la prochaine fois, après tout le nom de Malefoy est sur toutes les bouches, et tu es le seul qu'il lui est possible de rencontrer.

Le mouvement de la main de Pansy dans les cheveux d'Harry s'arrêta quasi-instantanément. Comme si elle avait senti le cataclysme arriver. Blaise n'était qu'un affreux vantard. Tout le monde le savait et plus personne ne faisait vraiment attention, mais quelque chose semblait avoir mis Pansy en garde sur le fait que cette fois ci Draco n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

- Va te faire foutre Zabini ! Ne parles pas de ce que tu ignores d'accord !

- Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, répondit Blaise, je n'ai rien dit de…

- Ferme ta gueule putain ! S'exclama Draco qui perdait toute patience. Tu n'as été invité que parce que ta mère est la plus grosse putain d'Angleterre !

Harry remercia ses réflexes qui lui permirent d'arrêter Blaise avant qu'il ne jette un sortilège à Draco.

- Retires-ça immédiatement, hurla Blaise.

- Je ne retirerais rien du tout, va te faire foutre ! Répondit Draco.

- Espèce de cinglé ! Ajouta Blaise avant de quitter le compartiment en faisant claquer la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de dire ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. C'est interdit maintenant ? Ne t'y mets pas toi non plus Potter !

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me traiter d'orphelin ? De pauvre mec qui essaye d'attirer l'attention sur lui et qui s'invente une vie ? Je sais ce que c'est, tu peux y aller.

- Ecoutez donc le grand Harry Potter qui fait preuve de son altruisme légendaire ! Peut-être que tu devrais demander à changer de maison et à passer ton année chez les Gryffondors. Au moins là-bas il n'y a pas de mangemorts ! Et puis vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre !

- Alors on y est ? C'est ça ton vrai problème ? Deux mois sans donner la moindre nouvelle, sans répondre à une seule de mes lettres, et tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est « Va voir tes potes gryffondors » ?

- Mais tout le monde n'a pas passé l'été à s'enfiler le cul de serveur moldu Harry !

Harry reste un instant sans voix. Il croisa le regard désolé de Théodore qui avait, une fois de plus, été incapable de tenir sa langue. A côté de lui, Pansy peinait à retenir ses larmes.

- Tu sais quoi Draco ? Tu as vraiment de gros soucis. Et tu m'emmerdes !

Tout comme Blaise un peu plus tôt, Harry quitta le compartiment en faisant claquer la porte.

- Quoi ? Demanda Draco d'une voix forte à Pansy, Théodore et Daphné que tout ce remue-ménage avait réveillé. Fait chier.

Troisième claquement de porte.

Pansy ne put se retenir de pleurer plus longtemps. Théodore lui ouvrit ses bras et elle vint s'y blottir. Cette année risquait d'être bien plus longue et bien plus compliquée que les précédentes…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La routine reprit bien vite son cours à Poudlard. Les élèves s'installèrent dans leurs dortoirs, bizutèrent les premiers années, vidèrent leurs valises, se racontèrent leurs vacances, tard le soir, jusque dans les moindres détails, organisèrent leurs emplois du temps…

- Je ne prendrais pas potions Pansy, c'est décidé.

- Mais Harry…

- Il n'y a pas de « Mais Harry » qui tienne. Je tiens à ma vie, merci.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas potions étant donné que tu seras forcé de voir Snape en défense contre les forces du mal de toute façon ! En plus, je croyais que tu envisageais de devenir Auror. Tu auras forcément besoin des potions si tu veux suivre cette formation…

- Je… Pansy, je m'étais fait à l'idée de ne pas suivre les cours de potions, je ne vois pas pourquoi je reviendrai sur cette décision.

- Parce que je te le demande, parce que tu pourrais le regretter plus tard, parce que tu en as les capacités, parce que tu sais que je pourrais te pourrir la vie si tu refuses et parce que…

- C'est bon ! Abdiqua Harry. C'est bon, je vais prendre potions, maintenant fiches-moi la paix !

Premiers cours, premiers devoirs à faire. Beaucoup trop, et beaucoup trop longs. Premières heures passées à la bibliothèque. Premières retenues.

- Et dire que si Snape avait continué à enseigné les potions, tu n'aurais pas pu prendre cette matière et tu n'aurais plus jamais eu Snape comme prof…

- N'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie Théodore, maugréa Harry. Un jour, cet homme me tuera.

- En attendant c'était un grand moment, ricana Blaise. J'ai adoré la tête de Snape quand tu lui a dit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il t'appelle Monsieur.

- J'imagine, répondit Harry. J'aurais certainement apprécié autant que toi si je n'étais pas collé. Trois jours seulement après la rentrée.

Théodore et Blaise pouffèrent.

Certaines choses, cependant sortaient de l'ordinaire. Comme ce livre que Slughorn donna à Harry au premier cours de potions et dont toutes les instructions étaient corrigées par de petits gribouillis. Ou comme la réussite flagrante qu'Harry eut en cours en réussissant la potion demandée lors de ce premier cours. Cette réussite lui attira d'ailleurs les foudres de Draco qui n'avait toujours eu comme seule rivale qu'Hermione Granger. Draco d'ailleurs qui refusait toujours de se joindre à ses camarades la plupart du temps. Par ailleurs, même si Harry et lui échangeaient quelques mots, le blond refusait toujours de présenter ses excuses à Blaise qui se contentait de quitter chaque pièce où son camarade se trouvait.

Le petit groupe d'amis se détruisait chaque jour un peu plus, alors même que le petit discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore leur demandait de rester soudés.

- C'est soir ton rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ? Demanda Pansy.

- Tu devrais le dire encore plus fort, comme ça tout Poudlard sera au courant.

- Ne sois pas désagréable Harry, tu sais bien que personne ne nous écoute, et puis de toute façon tout le monde est obnubilé par les sélections de Quidditch.

- Hum, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Ca ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça, si ? Tu n'as qu'à reprendre les mêmes joueurs pour une bonne partie. L'équipe marchait plutôt bien non ?

- Pansy, est-ce que tu connais vraiment quelque chose au Quidditch ?

- Non, mais je te fais la conversation, répondit immédiatement la jeune fille en souriant.

- N'importe quoi… Oh Draco, appela Harry en voyant son camarade quitter la table du petit-déjeuner, on se rejoint sur le terrain de Quiddtch dans une demi-heure ?

- Non, je… Je ne compte pas faire partie de l'équipe cette année.

- Tu ne… Quoi ?

Mais Draco était déjà près des portes de la Grande Salle.

- Il faut que je…, commença Harry.

- Ouais, je sais, vas-y. A plus tard, répondit Pansy.

Harry balança son sac sur son épaule et couru derrière Draco. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour le retrouver, grimpant les escaliers, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

- Draco ! L'appela-t-il. Draco, attends-moi.

Le blond se tourna vers Harry, aucune expression ne transparaissant sur son visage.

- On peut au moins en parler, non ?

- Parler de quoi ?

- Oh je ne sais pas moi, peut-être du fait que tu aies décidé de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année !

- Il n'y a rien à dire. J'en ai juste marre du Quidditch, du temps que ça me prend. Il y a les études, et mes responsabilités de préfet et…

- Ne te fous pas de moi Draco putain ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire la vraie raison ?

- Ecoute Harry…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis les vacances d'été ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis plus rien ? Tu…

- Merde Harry, le coupa Draco. On n'a plus onze ans. Je n'ai plus envie de faire du Quidditch ok ? C'est tout. C'est comme ça, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des choses à faire. A plus tard.

Harry resta de longues minutes pantelant au milieu du couloir à se demander ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Harry le voyait s'éloigner de lui au fur et à mesure sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Et quand, le soir-même, après son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, il se demanderait où le vieil homme voulait-il en venir exactement en le faisant voyager dans le passé de Voldemort, il aurait tout donné pour que Draco soit à ses côtés. Pour qu'il puisse tout lui raconter. Pour qu'ils redeviennent les meilleurs amis du monde, ce qu'ils auraient dû être pour toujours.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry se retourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Depuis quelques temps, ses nuits étaient constamment troublées par des préoccupations diverses au sujet de Draco et de son comportement. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu s'éloigner à ce point de son meilleur ami. Et puis en toute honnêteté, il devait bien avouer que Draco lui manquait. Non pas qu'il ait été un jour particulièrement drôle ou sympathique, mais c'était Draco. Juste Draco. Et sa présence suffisait à apaiser Harry. Ils s'échangeaient quelques mots, travaillaient ensemble à la bibliothèque mais c'est comme si quelque chose s'était brisé. Plus rien n'était pareil.

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir, passa sa main sous son oreiller en en tira sa baguette magique. Il grimaça. Garde toujours ta baguette à portée de main, lui disait Draco, même la nuit. D'un léger coup de poignet il fit apparaitre l'heure. 6 heures 30. De toute façon il ne se rendormirait pas avant le début des cours.

Il glissa alors sa main dans son sac de cours, posé à côté de son lit, et en tira son livre de Potions. Il commença à le feuilleter, à décrypter ce qui y était inscrit. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de potions puisqu'il y avait trouvait l'Asurdiato, qui était immédiatement devenu le sort préféré de Pansy. Passer ses heures de cours à discuter en toute impunité, qui n'y avait jamais pensé ?

Il vit les mots « Levicorpus (infml) » griffoné dans un coin du livre. _« Il pointa sa baguette sans rien viser en particulier, et donna un petit coup vertical en répétant dans sa tête : « Levicorpus ! »_

_- Aaaaaaaargh !_

_Il y eut un éclair de lumière et des voix retentirent soudain d'un bout à l'autre du dortoir. Le cri que [Théodore] venait de pousser avait réveillé tout le monde en sursaut. Dans un mouvement de panique, Harry envoya voler son Manuel avancé de préparation des potions. [Théodore] était suspendu en l'air comme si un crochet invisible l'avait soulevé par la cheville._

_- Désolé ! s'exclama Harry. » _Je vais te faire redescendre. Une petite minute.

Tandis que Crabe et Goyle lançaient à Harry des regards méprisants, Blaise entrouvrit un œil.

- Qu'est-ce que vous branlez ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Rien, un petit malentendu, rien de plus, répondit Harry en répétant inlassablement le contre sort dans sa tête.

- Je crois que Potter vient de mettre au point un nouveau moyen de nous réveiller le matin, maugréa Théodore après être retombé sur son lit. Tu es complètement cinglé ou quoi ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix accusatrice.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'est juste…

- Je ne te demande aucune justification, juste la prochaine fois mets un sort de réveil. Je préfère, vraiment.

Blaise rejeta ses couvertures et marcha jusqu'au lit de Harry.

- Il s'agit encore d'un sort trouvé dans ton livre de potion qui vaut de l'or ?

- Ouais, je n'en connaissais juste pas les effets.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré que tu n'aies, en réalité, pas me pendre par les pieds au réveil, ou si je dois m'inquiéter que tu jettes sur moi des sorts dont tu ignores l'effet…

- Il ne t'était même pas dirigé, tenta de se justifier Harry.

- C'est celui-ci que tu as jeté ? Demanda Blaise en montrant du doigt le « Levicorpus ».

Harry acquiesça.

- Et bien, et bien… Qui aurait cru que Monsieur Potter utiliserait un jour un sort de mangemort hein ? Se moqua Blaise avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son camarade. Je suis fier de toi, tu deviens un grand garçon. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais essayer de dormir encore 15 ou 20 minutes.

Blaise retourna se coucher, mais Théodore prit bien vite sa place sur le lit d'Harry.

- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, lui dit-il. Fais juste attention à ce que tu pourrais trouver dans ce livre, voilà tout.

- Je me demande… Tu crois que ce livre était celui d'un mangemort ou un truc comme ça ?

- Il n'y a aucune indication à l'intérieur ?

- Rien.

Théodore pointa sa baguette vers le livre et murmura :

- Specialis Revelio.

Rien ne se produisit.

- Regarde à l'intérieur, dit Théodore.

Alors, Harry ouvrit le livre et vit quelques mots griffonnés au bas de la couverture :

_« Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé »_

Théodore haussa les épaules.

- On dirait que c'est tout ce qu'il est disposé à te dire. Et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Harry ne sut que répondre et se contenta de fixer le vide durant un moment tandis que Théodore s'était allongé sur son lit, sans rien demandé.

- Peut-être que Draco en saurait plus, non ? Demanda Harry. Bizarre que ça ne l'ai pas réveillé d'ailleurs…

- Draco s'est levé il y a une heure au moins, répondit Théodore avant de laisser échapper un bâillement.

- Vraiment ? Mais où est-ce qu'il est allé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé après avoir fait un horrible cauchemar dans lequel Pansy voulait me forcer à porter une de ses jupes d'uniformes. En allant me passer de l'eau sur le visage, je l'ai vu quitter le dortoir. Des devoirs en retard peut-être ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry. Il passe son temps à travailler.

- Il dit qu'il passe son temps à travailler, le corrigea Théodore, est-ce que tu l'as souvent vu à la bibliothèque ces derniers jours ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Moi je crois plutôt en la théorie de la maitresse.

- N'importe quoi.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- C'est Draco. Il n'a pas de maitresse. Tu le vois entamer une relation avec une fille ? Une vraie relation, qui ne se limite pas à du sexe ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu as raison…

- C'est vraiment étrange, murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour Théodore.

- Bon, ce n'est pas bientôt fini les deux pipelettes là-bas ? Je voudrais bien finir ma nuit tranquillement moi ! Leur lança Blaise.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Avec la mi-octobre, arriva la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard et, malgré tous les efforts d'Harry, Draco déclina l'invitation, prétextant des devoirs en retard. Harry savait bien que c'était un mensonge, mais après tout si Draco refusait de venir, il ne pouvait certainement pas l'y forcer…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Daphné alors qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin déjà enneigé.

- Qu'il avait du travail à faire en Runes et qu'il viendrait à la prochaine. Ah et qu'en plus il faisait un temps exécrable et que ça ne lui donnait pas du tout envie.

- Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas se retrouver en compagnie de Blaise, suggéra Pansy.

Le visage de Blaise, fermé depuis le début de la conversation, sembla se crisper un peu plus.

- Depuis quand Draco s'arrête à ça ? Releva Théodore.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être qu'il sait que cette fois il est allé trop loin et qu'il ne sait pas comment réparer la situation, déclara Harry.

- Draco Malefoy est un petit con arrogant, marmonna Blaise. Rien de nouveau jusqu'à présent. Par contre si vous voulez un scoop, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous surprendre… Devinez qui vient aux réunions de Slughorn depuis quelques temps ? Granger ! S'exclama-t-il sans attendre la réponse de ses camarades.

Les questions fusèrent. Harry ne voyait pas bien en quoi la présence d'Hermione au club de Slug, comme Blaise l'appelait, pouvait être plus intéressante que le comportement de Draco, mais il abdiqua. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon. Il fit mine de s'intéresser à la conversation.

.

Harry fixait désormais un point quelconque à l'intérieur des Trois Balais. Blaise était en plein récit d'une des nombreuses soirées auxquelles il assistait chez Slughorn et qu'Harry avait toujours réussit à esquiver. Dans un coin du bar, Ginny Weasley bécotait un de ses camarades et Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu Ron manquer la syncope de peu. Au comptoir, un vieux sorcier avait le regard rivé sur le décolleté de Mademoiselle Rosmerta. Harry était même quasiment certain d'avoir aperçu Mondingus Fletcher se livrer à un de ses nombreux trafics avec un sorcier auquel il manquait une jambe.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur une chevelure d'un blond presque blanc. Une chevelure qu'il reconnaitrait entre toute.

- Draco ! L'appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers eux et renvoya à son ami un sourire qui semblait quelque peu forcé. Harry lui fit signe d'approcher et le blond obtempéra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je croyais que tu avais trop de travail ?

- Il n'y a que les cracmols qui ne changent pas d'avis, répondit Draco en laissant échapper un petit rire. Je vous cherchais justement et euh… Blaise, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit sur ta mère l'autre fois. J'étais énervé et j'ai parlé sans réfléchir alors…

Son camarade lui lança un regard dépourvu de toute expression. Il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir s'il pouvait prendre ces excuses au sérieux.

- Connaissant Draco, je dirais que c'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire alors accepte ces excuses Blaise qu'on en parle plus ! Dit Pansy.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, marmonna Blaise avant de prendre une chaise à la table d'à côté. Tu veux boire un truc ?

- C'est gentil mais je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai oublié mon écharpe au château alors je vais rentrer. En plus j'ai vraiment des devoirs finir et… Je suis content que tout ailles mieux entre nous Blaise. Je… A plus tard.

- Attends Draco ! L'arrêta Harry. Je vais rentrer avec toi. Je ferais bien de travailler un peu moi aussi. On se voit tout à l'heure ? Lança-t-il aux autres avant de quitter le bar aux côtés de Draco.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence quelques mètres avant qu'Harry ne s'exprime de nouveau.

- Je suis content que tu te sois excusé auprès de Blaise. Je… Tu me manquais Draco.

- J'ai agi comme un con ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris. Avec mon père en prison, les aurors sur le dos de ma mère et au Manoir je… Je crois que j'ai juste péter les plombs…

- Ca se comprend. Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler. Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours là pour toi Draco. Si tu as envie de m'en parler, ou si tu as juste besoin de réconfort ou je ne sais pas quoi.

- Du réconfort ? On aura tout entendu se moqua Draco.

- Tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire.

- Ouais laisse tomber, je sais bien que tu es un gros sentimental Potter !

- Va te faire foutre !

Draco pouffa.

- Au fait tu as vu Weasmoche gober la bouche de Thomas ? J'ai toujours que lui et Finnegan jouaient à touche-pipi dans les douches de la tour Gryffondor.

Cette fois ce fut qui pouffa. Tout cela semblait presque irréel. Quelques jours plus tôt Draco fuyait tout le monde, et aujourd'hui il agissait comme si de rien n'était.

Mais bientôt leur discussion fut perturbée par des éclats de voix provenant de Katie Bell – attrapeuse de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor – et d'une de ses amies, une certaine Leanne. Elles semblaient avoir un différent. Aussitôt Draco sembla se tendre, ne prêtant plus d'attention à sa discussion avec Harry, focalisé sur les deux filles.

_« Elles suivirent la courbe que décrivait la route à cet endroit. La neige fondue qui tombait dru et de plus en plus fort obscurcissait les lunettes d'Harry. Au moment où il leva sa main gantée pour les essuyer, Leanne fit un geste pour prendre l'objet que tenait Katie. Celle-ci résista en tirant dans l'autre sens et le paquet finit par tomber sur le sol._

_Aussitôt, Katie s'éleva dans les airs, non pas à la façon de [Théodore], suspendu par la cheville dans une position burlesque, mais avec grâce, les bras tendus, comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'envoler. Quelque chose, cependant, paraissait bizarre, inquiétant… Ses cheveux tournoyaient autour de sa tête, fouettés par le vent féroce, mais elle avait les yeux fermés et son visage était vide de toute expression. Harry, [Draco] et Leanne s'étaient arrêtés net et la regardaient._

_Puis, à deux mètres au-dessus du sol, Katie poussa un horrible hurlement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ce qu'elle voyait, ou ce qu'elle ressentait, lui causait manifestement une terrible angoisse. Elle hurlait, hurlait sans cesse. Leanne se mit à hurler à son tour et agrippa les chevilles de Katie, essayant de la ramener à terre. Harry [se précipita] pour l'aider mais au moment où [il saisissait] à [son] tour les jambes de Katie, elle retomba sur [lui]. […]_

_Harry jeta un coup d'œil de tous côtés. Les alentours semblaient déserts. »_

Quand il regarda derrière lui, il aperçut Draco qui fixait la scène, une expression de pure horreur sur le visage.

- Viens m'aider ! Lui demanda-t-il, mais le blond ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Il en semblait incapable, comme paralysé.

- Draco ! Insista Harry.

Il entendait Leanne, à côté de lui, qui commençait à pleurer. Il fallait quelque chose. Tout de suite. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi.

- Leanne, je… Je vais aller chercher de l'aide au château d'accord. Reste là et… Je reviens.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'Hagrid, Harry trouva la scène telle qu'il l'avait laissée. Katie étendue au sol, inerte, Leanne pleurant à ses côté et Draco un peu plus loin fixant la scène. En s'approchant, le brun constata que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son camarade.

- Draco, l'appela-t-il doucement en passant sa main sur son épaule, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Ça ira tu verras, elle va s'en sortir. Hagrid est déjà en route vers le château. Pomfresh va la tirer de là. Ce n'est surement qu'une mauvaise blague…

A mesure qu'il parlait, Harry se demandait s'il c'était Draco qu'il essayait de rassurer ou bien lui-même. Il était évident que cela n'avait rien d'une mauvaise blague. Quelqu'un avait vraisemblablement voulu lui faire du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

- Draco, insista Harry.

- Non ! Cria le blond. Non ça n'ira pas. Elle… Elle va mourir Harry. Ça, ce n'était pas juste un objet ensorcelé comme ça. C'est de la magie noire. Et celui qui lui a donné ça, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le collier tombé dans la neige qui semblait la cause de tous ces désagréments, ne voulait pas la blesser. Cet objet… Il devait tuer quelqu'un.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que Draco avait raison, mais il refusait pourtant toujours d'y croire entièrement.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Bonsoir, déclara la voix hésitante de Draco lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune.

- Salut, répondit Daphné qui recopiait un des cours de Pansy.

- Bonsoir, répondirent à leur tour Harry et Théodore qui faisaient une partie d'échecs sorciers.

- J'en ai marre, ajouta Théodore. Je déteste ce jeu. Les échecs c'est vraiment barbant. Désolé Harry, tu n'as qu'à demander à Draco. De toute façon j'ai bientôt un rendez-vous.

Pansy se tourna vers Théodore, laissa échapper un léger rire puis lui souhaita bonne chance pour son rendez-vous avant de reporter son attention vers Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Snape ne t'avait pas demandé d'aller le voir ce soir ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Oh ce n'était rien, un truc sans importance, en rapport avec ma fonction de préfet, répondit le blond, aussi évasif que possible.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas voulu me voir aussi dans ce cas ? Moi aussi je suis préfète !

- C'était un truc sans importance je te dis. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment quelque chose à faire de ta fonction de préfète Pansy.

- Hum…

- Parlons d'un truc vraiment intéressant, les coupa Blaise. Vous ne devinerez jamais sur quoi je suis tombé en marchant tout à l'heure…

- Rusard déclarant sa flamme à Mme Pince ? Proposa Pansy. Bah quoi ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard des autres, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait un truc entre eux.

- Tu es absolument répugnante, répondit Blaise en prenant la place que Théodore avait quitté un peu plus tôt, continuant la partie avec Harry. Quoi que, le truc dont je vais vous parler est presque aussi dégueu !

- Bah crache le morceau, déclara Harry.

- Très bien. J'ai vu Ronald Weasley et Lavande Brown salement collés l'un à l'autre en train de se bécoter !

- Non ! S'exclamèrent Pansy et Daphné d'une même voix.

- Je vous jure. Ils se bouffaient littéralement le visage, c'était répugnant !

- J'en connais une qui doit ronger son frein, dit Pansy qui avait quitté sa place pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry. Granger est folle de son rouquin depuis la première année. Si elle n'avait pas été assez bête pour sortir avec un crétin tel que Krum…

- Les sangs de Bourbe sont vraiment des gens très étranges…, constata Blaise. Slughorn organise un repas pour Noël. Je tacherais de tirer les vers du nez à Granger. Et Harry m'y aidera, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry poussa alors un profond soupir.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie d'aller à ce repas…

- Tu n'as qu'à inviter une personne amusante, qu'on rigole un peu.

- C'est ça… Et si je trouve des informations sur le couple Ron/Lavande avant le repas, m'autorises-tu à n'y faire qu'une apparition éclair ?

- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ?

- Le plus simplement du monde, je vais aller voir Ron pour prendre des nouvelles de Katie et j'engagerais la conversation. Je te parie que…

- Ne commence pas à parier avec moi Potter, le menaça Blaise. Tu sais très bien comment ce genre de choses finit !

Pansy soupira. Blaise et Harry étaient incapables de passer une soirée sans se disputer depuis le début de l'année. D'ordinaire Blaise et Harry étaient trop occupés à se chamailler avec Draco pour vraiment se préoccuper l'un de l'autre. Mais depuis la rentrée, les absences répétées de Draco auprès du petit groupe avait changé la donne.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre réflexion sur la situation, puisque le blond venait de se lever d'un bond à l'entente du prénom de Katie Bell.

- Je vais me coucher.

- Déjà ? Demanda Daphné, mais il n'est que…

- Je suis fatigué, la coupa Draco. Bonne nuit.

Et il disparut. Aussi simplement que ça. Sans un mot de plus pour ses camarades.

- Je rêve où Draco a eu une réaction super étrange dès que tu as parlé de l'accident de Katie.

- Il…, commença Harry qui se demanda s'il pouvait en parler aux autres. Il est persuadé que ce n'est pas un accident et que la personne qui a donné ce collier à Katie voulait la tuer. Tu aurais dû voir son visage quand c'est arrivé.

- Pourtant ils n'ont jamais été proches ou quoi que ce soit, répondit Pansy. Enfin je veux dire ils ont dû se voir quelques fois sur le terrain de Quidditch, mais c'est tout.

- C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aimerai bien comprendre sa réaction. Il refuse d'en parler avec moi. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'avec toi Blaise…

- Je ne suis pas psychomage. Débrouillez-vous avec vos intuitions stupides !

- S'il te plait Blaise. Je… Je suis inquiet.

- Imagine qu'il y ait quelque chose de grave, tu vas rester là sans rien faire ? Insista Pansy.

- Bon, bon, j'essayerais d'aller lui parler, concéda Blaise. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me parlerait à moi plutôt qu'à toi Potter, mais peu importe, j'irai le voir, conclut-il alors qu'il semblait désormais mal à l'aise lui aussi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Cher Sirius,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écrit tout ça avant. J'ai été stupide. Mais je n'ai plus envie de garder tout ça pour moi._

_Draco dirait certainement qu'il s'agit de mon complexe du héros – le fait de se sentir obligé de tout supporter seul et ce genre de connerie. Il le dirait, ouais, s'il n'avait pas autant changé. Tu sais je m'inquiète pour lui. J'ai peur du futur. J'ai peur de ce que l'emprisonnement de son père a pu avoir comme conséquence sur sa vie. Et j'ai peur qu'on se perde lui et moi._

_Je crois que lui aussi a peur, même s'il le cache plutôt bien. Surtout depuis l'attaque de Katie Bell de Gryffondor dont je te parlais la dernière fois. Personne n'est dupe, la menace de la magie noire n'est plus aux portes de Poudlard. Elle y est entrée. Comment ? Personne ne le sait mais ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un, ici, arrive encore à dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Et surtout pas Draco. J'ai cet étrange pressentiment qu'il est en danger mais qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je ne sais pas à qui en parler. J'ai beau être constamment entouré par les autres, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul que ces deux derniers mois. Et même si je sais que tu es là, je crois que je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes. Enfin je suppose… (Le fameux complexe du héros, le retour !)_

_Dans un tout autre domaine, tu te souviens de ces rendez-vous que je devais avoir avec Dumbledore ? Et bien ils ont commencés. Il a décidé de me montrer des souvenirs qui concernent la jeunesse de Voldemort. Je pense que cet homme est fou et que le fait qu'il dirige la plus grande école de sorcellerie de tous les temps n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, mais en même temps je ressens une sorte de fascination malsaine pour ce qu'il me fait découvrir. L'autre soir j'ai vu la mère de Voldemort. Dumbledore m'a expliqué comment elle avait agi, comment elle s'était retrouvé seule, enceinte de ce qui allait devenir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Et je crois que j'ai eu de la peine pour elle. Pour la femme qu'elle était. Pour la femme qu'elle est devenue. Parce qu'elle est morte en laissant son fils seul au monde, aussi. Tu dois penser que je suis fou, mais ce soir j'ai vu l'un des souvenirs de Dumbledore. Le souvenir du jour où il est allé apprendre à Tom Jedusor qu'il était un sorcier. Je l'ai vu dans sa toute petite chambre dans cet orphelinat lugubre et je n'ai plus eu peur du tout. J'ai pensé que lui et moi, nous n'étions pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Avant de venir à Poudlard, avant de te connaitre, j'étais exactement comme lui. Seul. Sans vraie famille. Sans amour. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait eu les mêmes chances que moi. S'il s'était fait des amis. S'il avait eu quelqu'un tel que toi pour veiller sur lui. Sa vie aurait, sans aucun doute, été bien différente. La mienne aussi. _

_C'est étrange. Je ne sais pas vraiment où Dumbledore veut en venir, mais j'essaye de croire qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Après tout, c'est le grand Albus Dumbledore non ?_

_Tu me manques Sirius. J'attends Noël avec impatience. La seule épreuve qu'il existe encore entre moi et le square Grimmaurd reste la réception que Slughorn organise pour Noël. Je crois que cette fois je ne pourrais pas y échapper… Tu aurais pu me prévenir que ce type était cinglé, je ne m'en serais pas approché !_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, que Kreattur n'est trop infernal avec toi et que Buck se porte bien lui aussi. J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison (si tu savais comme je suis heureux de pouvoir dire ça !)._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Harry._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**A suivre…**


	16. SOULAGEMENT

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **29 Octobre 2013. _Bénis soient les dieux, je suis en vacances._

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres.

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Vous en rêviez ? Vous n'en pouviez plus d'attendre ? Et bien le voilà ! (Ouais les chevilles ça va, pourquoi ?). Je pourrais presque vous marquer « IDEM » à chaque chapitre… Je sais que je mets du temps à les écrire ces putains de chapitres, mais je donne tout ce que j'ai. J'vous le jure. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis qu'humaine ! Par contre si certains d'entre vous ont des bonnes techniques de clonage, JE PRENDS !

A part ça, ce chapitre est cul-cul à mort. Mièvre à en crever. Un peu triste peut-être. J'y parle de la vie. De la mort aussi, d'une certaine façon. De celle de ceux qu'on aime et qu'on voudrait ne jamais voir partir. Pourtant il s'appelle « Soulagement ». Allez comprendre…

Je vous laisse profiter mes amours. Je vous embrasse. Et à très vite, je l'espère.

.

Merci à tous pour les reviews. Vous faites fondre mon cœur de pierre.

.

Aujourd'hui, une seule chanson.

FAUVE – _Kané_

_« Pourtant t'es beau, comme une comète_

_Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête_

_Et quand bien même_

_Y'aurait que moi_

_Tu peux pas, tu peux pas, t'en aller comme ça_

_Parce que t'es beau_

_Comme une planète_

_Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête_

_Je te le répèterai_

_Tant qu'il faudra_

_Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça_

_Et puis tu feras quoi, Kané, dis-moi ?_

_T'auras l'air fin_

_Ça sert à quoi, Kané, dis-moi ?_

_Ça sert à rien. »_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Chapitre XVI. SOULAGEMENT**

Nom Masculin Singulier

_« Action de soulager, de débarrasser quelqu'un d'une charge, d'une douleur physique ou morale. »_

Ou

**Apprendre à vivre sans eux.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

- Encore un pancakes Harry ?

- Est-ce que tu comptes m'engraisser pour me manger ensuite ? Demanda Harry.

Lyne pouffa.

- Ce n'est pas mon but, non.

- D'accord, alors j'en veux bien un dernier.

La jeune femme sourit et posa un énième pancakes dans l'assiette d'Harry.

- C'est le meilleur petit déjeuner que j'ai pris dans cette maison depuis… Bah depuis toujours je crois.

Lyne rit clairement cette fois.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment. C'est vrai que ton parrain n'est pas vraiment un cordon bleu.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il est encore en train de dormir ?

- Oh non, répondit Lyne en venant s'assoir à table avec Harry. Il est parti tôt ce matin. Je crois qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Andromeda. Le petit Teddy va venir passer une nuit ou deux ici d'après ce que m'a dit Sirius. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps il n'a pas beaucoup eu le temps de le voir, mais Andromeda a semble-t-il quelques difficultés. Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus…

- J'aimerais beaucoup voir Teddy. Je suis parrain et je…

- Ne commence pas à te tracasser Harry. Tout le monde sait bien qu'en ce moment c'est compliqué. Tu te rattraperas dès que possible !

- Oh mais j'y compte bien.

Alors que Lyne et Harry continuaient de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, parlant de tout et de rien, une immense chouette hulotte fit son entrée dans la cuisine, se posant gracieusement sur le perchoir prévu à cet effet.

- Tu attends du courrier ? Demanda Lyne.

- Pas spécialement et toi ?

- Et bien, j'ai bien commandé du tissu mais je ne pense pas qu'il rentre dans cette petite enveloppe…

Harry se résolu à s'approcher de la chouette qui lui tendit sa patte. La lettre qui y était accrochée portait son nom. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

.

« Cher Monsieur Potter,

Même si je sais qu'il est inutile de vous donner un quelconque conseil, surtout quand on sait ce que j'ai à vous annoncer, je tiens à vous demander de rester calme et réfléchir avant d'agir. Draco s'est réveillé ce matin. Enfin. Il va bien, selon les médecins, mais doit passer toute une série d'examens aujourd'hui pour vérifier qu'aucun effet négatif du sort ne leur ait échappé.

Par conséquent, même en vous dépêchant vous ne pourrez pas le voir dès votre arrivée à l'hôpital. Je vous conseillerais bien d'attendre le début de soirée pour venir lui rendre visite, mais je sais qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que vous n'ayez même pas lu ma lettre jusqu'à son terme et que vous soyez déjà en route…

Je vous attends donc dans la salle d'attente du quatrième étage.

Narcissa Black Malefoy. »

.

Harry faillit laisser tomber le morceau de parchemin. Une excitation sans limite venait de lui traverser le corps. Draco était vivant. Il s'était réveillé. Il allait bien. Il devait aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Tout de suite. Et ce fut les seuls mots qu'il parvint à laisser sortir.

- Je dois aller à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à ton ami ? Demanda Lyne, hésitante.

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vide. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser.

- Il s'est réveillé, murmura-t-il.

- Oh, mais c'est merveilleux, s'exclama Lyne. Je vais prévenir Sirius, tu n'as qu'à te préparer d'accord ? Nous partirons dès son retour. C'est un tel soulagement. Personne ne mérite ça, surtout à son âge. C'est… Oh c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Je suis si soulagée pour toi. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il se serait passé si… Oh excuse-moi, je commence à parler trop. Encore. File te préparer, je préviens Sirius.

- Merci, répondit Harry dont le visage était traversé d'un immense sourire qui semblait s'y être installé pour toujours.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je suis presque impressionnée que vous ayez mis tant de temps à venir jusqu'ici, déclara Narcissa Malefoy en voyant Harry arriver, les cheveux toujours aussi indomptables et les lunettes de travers.

Elle souriait et Harry eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la remercier d'avoir eu raison. À la place, il se contenta de lui retourner son sourire.

- Merci. De m'avoir prévenu et… Quand est-ce que… Enfin je veux dire vous l'avez vu, il va bien ? Enfin bien, je veux dire, vous savez…

- Asseyez-vous monsieur Potter. Et calmez-vous avant que je ne regrette de l'avoir fait.

Harry obtempéra et son regard se posa finalement sur Sirius et Lyne qui se tenaient debout, juste derrière lui.

- Bonjour Sirius, déclara Madame Malefoy d'une voix claire.

- Bonjour Narcissa, répondit celui-ci.

Sirius et Narcissa s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois depuis que Draco était hospitalisé mais chacune de leurs rencontres était toujours quelque chose d'assez spécial. Ils avaient un passé commun, une enfance passée l'un avec l'autre, d'innombrable repas de famille, d'innombrables vacances d'été, des chamailleries, des confidences, et des choix radicalement opposés qui les avaient amené à ne pas se voir durant des années.

Les journalistes se plaisaient à dire que la guerre avait détruit des familles, mais ils n'avaient pas idée à quel point.

- Je… Je suis vraiment heureux que Draco se soit réveillé, murmura Sirius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Narcissa. C'est un gentil garçon, il ne mérite pas ça.

- Merci Sirius, répondit-elle en posant sa propre main sur celle de Sirius.

- Oh et Je… Je te présente Lyne, ajouta Sirius quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, déclara Narcissa en tendant la main à la jeune couturière.

- Moi de même.

- Alors on y est ? demanda Harry de longues minutes plus tard. Il n'y a qu'à attendre n'est-ce pas ?

- Si on considère le nombre d'heures que vous avez passé dans cet hôpital, vous n'êtes plus à cela près, je me trompe ?

- Vous vous trompez rarement.

Un léger rire échappa à Narcissa Malefoy et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'avait rien d'un rire triste.

- Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire, dit Lyne, est-ce que quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

.

- Et ça c'était cet été, il est venu passer quelques jours à la maison. Il a grandi maintenant, évidemment. Il grandi tellement vite, c'est dingue.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées et Sirius était désormais en train de montrer des photos de Teddy à Narcissa. Sur le cliché qu'il avait en main, Teddy et Harry chahutaient et s'arrêtaient parfois pour que le bambin change de couleur de cheveux.

- Il est très… Il ressemble énormément à Andromeda.

- Oh oui, c'est son portrait craché. Tout comme Nymphadora. Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir. Andromeda en serait certainement très heureuse. Elle a Teddy bien sûr, mais je suis sûr qu'elle se sent terriblement seule maintenant que… Maintenant.

- Et bien je tacherais de lui envoyer un hibou pour l'inviter à prendre le thé.

- Narcissa, c'est ta sœur ! Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas…

- Madame Malefoy ? Le coupa un médicomage qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Oui ? Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

- Votre fils est dans sa chambre. Il doit être épuisé, mais si vous voulez lui rendre une petite visite, vous avez un quart d'heure.

- Je vous remercie docteur.

Le docteur lui sourit, puis quitta la pièce. Narcissa Malefoy se tourna alors vers Harry.

- Allez-y monsieur Potter.

- Vous… Vous êtes sûre ?

- Evidemment. Vous n'attendez que ça, et quelque chose me dit que lui aussi ! Mais je vous en prie, ne recommencez pas à vous battre…

- Merci, murmura Harry avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son meilleur ami d'un pas qu'il voulait calme et cachant son anxiété.

Quand sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte, il hésita une seconde. Il avait cette boule au ventre, cette inquiétude qui refusait de le quitter. Il attendait ce moment depuis des semaines mais il le redoutait également sans vraiment réussir à comprendre pourquoi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra. Là, il trouva Draco, allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait l'air mal en point et fatigué, certes, mais il était en vie. Putain, il était bel et bien en vie.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper, Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement éraillée, comme celle des gens qui fument depuis des décennies.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les choses ne changeaient jamais. Même après plusieurs semaines de coma magique, Draco resterait toujours fidèle à lui-même.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le Survivant, décidant d'ignorer la remarque du blond.

- Magnifiquement bien ! C'est dingue, je me sens parfaitement reposé, comme si j'avais dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Voir plusieurs semaines.

- T'es con.

- En vérité je me demande si ce qui me fait le plus mal ce sont mes blessures physiques ou bien le fait que ce soit Denis Creevey qui m'ait fait ça… Mon ego en a pris un sacré coup !

- Tu ne me diras pas ce que tu ressens vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry, las.

- Si tu le sais, pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question ? Répondit Draco du tac au tac.

Draco affichait une mine boudeuse et, bizarrement, Harry trouva cela particulièrement attendrissant. Il s'approcha de son ami, et même s'il savait qu'il aurait le droit à une quelconque remarque, il attrapa Draco et le serra dans ses bras.

- Potter, je n'ai pas survécu à une attaque magique pour mourir étouffé dans tes bras, marmonna finalement Draco.

- La ferme. Je passe mes journées auprès de ton corps inerte depuis plus de deux semaines sans savoir si tu vas te réveiller. Je n'ai pas fait de nuit correcte depuis une éternité, et je suis tellement inquiet pour toi que je m'en rends malade, alors ferme-la et laisse-moi en profiter deux minutes.

- J'ai failli mourir et c'est toi qui te plains…

- Ferme ta putain de bouche d'aristocrate délicat Draco. S'il te plait.

Le blond obtempéra et Harry jura même qu'il l'entendit pousser un soupir d'aise. Un soupir qui semblait vouloir dire « Je fais le con, mais moi aussi je suis content d'être en vie ».

Le brun finit par relâcher son étreinte et se laissa choir sur une chaise près du lit. Il ne pouvait arrêter de sourire.

- Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Que j'arrête quoi ? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu le sais très bien !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles…

- Enfoiré ! s'exclama Draco qui fit mine de chercher frénétiquement quelque chose à porter de main pour lui lancer.

- Etonnant que tu ne m'aies pas encore jeté un sort.

- Sombre crétin, il y a tellement de sorts médicaux qui ont été mis dans cette chambre, je n'ai pas envie d'exploser ! Je n'ai aucune envie de mettre fin à mes jours, j'ai déjà bien assez donné ces derniers temps, au cas où cela t'aurais échappé.

- Connard !

Draco ricana mais une grimace prit bien vite place sur son visage.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Oui, crétin, maugréa Draco. Je ne suis pas encore au meilleur de ma forme, c'est tout. Foutus douleurs…

- Tu as sans doute besoin de te reposer.

- Sans doute…

- Je… Il vaut sans doute mieux que je revienne demain.

- Il vaut sans doute mieux que tu retournes à Poudlard et que tu arrêtes de me materner comme si j'allais claquer demain. C'est bon, je suis en vie.

- Ingrat !

- Passe donc me voir avant de retourner à Poudlard. Ça te va ?

- C'est mieux.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco alors qu'Harry se levait, se préparant à partir.

- Repose-toi bien.

- Potter, j'ai déjà ma mère et les médicomages pour ça, répondit le blond entre deux bâillements.

- C'est ça. A demain.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, jeta un dernier regard à son ami et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand la voix du blond le coupa dans son élan.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Merci. Tu sais pour être venu, malgré tout. Et pour ma mère. Je…

- C'est normal. Repose-toi maintenant.

- Oui chef !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sirius lança un regard attendri sur son filleul qui jouait avec le petit Teddy Lupin. Harry devait prendre un Portoloin pour Poudlard le lendemain matin et il avait insisté pour passer la soirée avec le petit Teddy, chose qui avait semblé ravir le petit garçon et sa grand-mère par la même occasion.

- Ils sont vraiment adorables, murmura Andromeda, revenant de la cuisine, une tasse de café brulant à la main.

- Ils sont si semblables, répondit Sirius d'une voix teintée de tristesse.

- Il est heureux Sirius, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh je ne me fais aucun doute là-dessus. Je te fais pleinement confiance. Teddy est un petit garçon éveillé et…

- Je ne parle pas de Teddy et tu le sais très bien.

Sirius marmonna une chose incompréhensible et Andromeda posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour lui.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire tellement plus. J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'occuper de lui comme tu le fais avec Teddy. Comme James aurait voulu que je le fasse.

- Regarde le Sirius. Il est magnifique…

Et en effet, Harry semblait rayonner. Draco était réveillé depuis trois jours maintenant et son état s'améliorait de jour en jour. Et avec, l'humeur d'Harry s'améliorait. Il avait retrouvé le sourire. Enfin. Et ce soir cela était flagrant.

- Remus et James seraient si…

- Ce ne sont pas Remus et James, lui dit Andromeda d'une voix autoritaire, en posant fermement sa tasse sur la table, faisant sursauter le petit Teddy.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers eux.

- Bien sûr Harry, excuse-moi, la tasse m'a échapper des mains. Quant à toi Sirius, ajouta Andromeda à voix basse, sache que si tu ne comprends pas ça, il n'y a aucune chance que tu ailles mieux. Jamais. Harry n'est pas James. Pas plus que Teddy n'est Remus ou Nymphadora. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Sirius leva les yeux vers elle et eut un sourire triste. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle avait raison, il n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus. La vie était parfois si injuste…

- Teddy chéri, mamie rentre à la maison, déclara Andromeda. Amuse-toi bien avec Harry, on se voit demain.

Le garçon regarda sa grand-mère en souriant. Il n'avait certainement aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter, mais cela suffit à redonner le sourire à la femme. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit-fils, avant d'enfiler son manteau.

- Je passerai le récupérer vers quinze heures Sirius, si ça te va, je déjeune avec Narcissa. Elle s'est enfin décidée et je crois que nous avons un tas de choses à nous dire. Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin dans son petit sac. Si tu as le moindre souci…

- Je sais. Ne te fais aucun souci.

- Bon retour à Poudlard Harry. Prends soin de toi. A demain Sirius !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Ah, Monsieur Malefoy, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Bonsoir, médicomage Johnson, oui, je… Je voulais savoir si vous aviez reçu les résultats des tests concernant, vous savez, ma magie, enfin…

Draco se rendait compte qu'il se perdait dans ses mots, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Il avait peur. Réellement. Il était même tétaniser par la réponse que pourrait lui donner son interlocuteur.

- Oui, je… Asseyez-vous je vous prie, lui répondit le médicomage Johnson.

Draco eut envie de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'asseoir, qu'il n'était pas une chochotte et qu'il pouvait très bien entendre ce qu'on avait à lui dire, debout, comme un homme, mais en réalité une de ses jambes le faisait trop souffrir pour qu'il décline l'offre du médicomage.

- Très bien alors, commença le vieil homme tout en fouillant dans la masse de papiers se trouvant sur son bureau, ah oui, voilà, votre dossier médical, indiqua-t-il à Draco en lui désignant une pochette bleu. Alors, les résultats d'examen…

- je vous en prie, Mr Johnson, je ne suis pas en sucre, je veux juste savoir, alors dîtes moi ce que disent ces résultats. S'il vous plait, ajouta Draco après un instant de silence.

Le médicomage poussa un soupir et referma le dossier médical de Draco. En vérité, il connaissait ces résultats par cœur, il avait passé l'après-midi à les regarder, repoussant le plus possible le moment où il lui faudrait en parler avec le principal intéressé.

Il avait détesté ça, surtout quand on savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à le faire. Quand le jeune Malefoy avait été transporté à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, plus de deux semaines auparavant, très tôt le matin et dans un état critique, le médicomage Johnson aurait dû dormir paisiblement chez lui s'il n'avait pas accepté de remplacer un de ses collègues dont la mère fêtait son cent troisième anniversaire. A la place, il avait vu le corps du jeune Malefoy être amené ici, couvert de sang. Tout le monde avait d'abord pensé qu'il était déjà mort, mais il s'était avéré que non. Le sort ne l'avais pas touché de plein fouet, il était possible qu'il s'en sorte, même si personne n'y croyait vraiment. Et le voilà aujourd'hui, bel et bien conscient, face à lui, s'apprêtant à entendre quelque chose qui le changerait certainement à jamais.

- Ces résultats ils… Vous vous en doutez, ils ne sont pas bons…

Draco baissa la tête et regarda ses mains. Elles ne lui avaient jamais semblées si intéressantes… Bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce que le médicomage allait lui dire, il n'était pas dupe, mais il avait gardé une once d'espoir.

- Votre magie elle… Elle est très faible et très instable, c'est ce qui explique ce sentiment de vide dont vous m'avez parlé hier matin, ainsi que votre incapacité à pratiquer le moindre sort, même le plus simple.

- Alors quoi ? Je suis devenu un cracmol ? Autant vous dire que vous vous êtes donné du mal pour rien, j'aurais préféré mourir !

- Non ! Ce… Cette situation, elle n'a rien de définitive. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Votre… Votre magie elle n'a pas disparu. Elle est là, quelque part en vous.

- Mais si elle est en moi, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à jeter un simple sort ?

- C'est parce que… C'est comme si vous étiez redevenu un enfant Monsieur Malefoy, votre magie est bien là, comme dans n'importe quel sorcier, mais elle est juste inutilisable, pour le moment. Ça arrive parfois après des chocs particulièrement ou des accidents. Votre corps rejette, en quelque sorte la magie, et vous n'arrivez plus à la contrôler. Mais vous allez retrouver ce contrôle.

- Vous… vous en êtes certain ? Je veux dire, je vais pouvoir réutiliser ma magie un jour, vous croyez ?

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de promesses en l'air Draco. Je voudrais, si vous êtes d'accord, procéder à quelques tests supplémentaires avant que vous retourniez à Poudlard, ensuite nous pourrons mieux appréhender la situation.

- Comme vous voulez, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules, je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de retourner à Poudlard, maintenant que je ne peux plus faire de magie. Je… Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je suis encore un peu fatigué.

- Oui, je vous en prie. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Draco se leva avec difficulté, sa jambe lui faisant toujours terriblement mal, et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous savez quand vous êtes arrivé ici, j'ai pris le risque de dire à votre mère que j'étais certain que vous alliez vous réveiller, même si en réalité je n'en savais rien et que tout le monde pensait le contraire. Vous êtes un battant Monsieur Malefoy, et je suis sûr que d'ici quelques temps vous pourrez de nouveau utiliser votre magie. Ne renoncez pas à vous battre.

Draco hocha la tête avant de murmurer un merci et de quitter le bureau. Quelques mots de plus, et il aurait fondu en larmes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Ça va ? Demanda Ethan et tirant les couvertures pour qu'Harry vienne se coucher à ses côtés.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il avait fait son retour à Poudlard plus tôt dans la matinée. Sirius lui avait dit que, puisque Draco était réveillé et qu'il ne tarderait plus, lui non plus, à retourner à Poudlard, Harry se devait de se replonger dans ses études. Il avait précisé que même s'il avait du mal à croire que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche, c'est sans doute ce que sa mère aurait voulu. Sirius semblait être dans une mauvaise passe. Ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. Harry s'était promis de lui écrire souvent et de faire attention.

Ethan s'était empressé de l'inviter à passer la nuit avec lui, et Harry avait été comme forcé d'accepter. Il savait bien que ces derniers temps il avait un peu délaissé son petit ami.

- Tu m'as manqué, ajouta Ethan en se blottissant contre Harry.

- Toi aussi, répondit le brun sans grande conviction.

- Quel enthousiasme, se moqua Ethan, quoi que légèrement vexé. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant.

- Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir, maugréa Harry. Ces dernières semaines ont étés dures et je… J'avais un tas de truc en tête. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne m'as pas manqué, seulement te le dire à chaque instant de la journée n'était pas ma priorité.

- Je ne t'en demandais pas tant. J'aurais apprécié une petite lettre de temps en temps c'est tout, mais bien sûr l'état de santé de Draco t'empêchait même de prendre une plume et de…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu remets ça sur le tapis ? Demanda Harry en haussant légèrement le ton. Je veux dire, je me suis excusé, non ? Je peux même recommencer. Excuses-moi d'avoir été trop pris par le fait que je pensais que mon meilleur ami allait mourir pour t'écrire, ça te va ?

- Arrête Harry, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu te faire dire !

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec Ethan. Ils se disputaient très rarement tous les deux, mais Harry sentait bien, depuis son retour, ce froid qu'il y avait entre eux. Ethan lui avait fait comprendre qu'il lui en voulait dès qu'Harry avait mis un pied à Poudlard. Oh, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait mérité la façon dont le jeune homme le traitait et qu'il avait entièrement le droit de lui réclamer des explications, mais Harry n'était simplement pas d'humeur et sa mauvaise foi Serpentardesque lui disait que rejeter les fautes sur l'autre était une idée grandiose. Même s'il avait appris avec les années à ne pas se fier à ces reflexes de survie typiques des Serpentards, il n'en demeurait pas moins que, de temps en temps, choisir la solution de facilité était encore le mieux.

- Ecoute Ethan, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça d'accord ? Les trois dernières semaines ont été longues et douloureuses. J'ai pensé à toi et tu m'as manqué. Si tu es trop têtu pour accepter qu'il s'agit de la vérité, que veux-tu que je fasse, hum ? En me tournant vers toi j'espérais trouver du soutient, pas quelqu'un qui m'enfonce.

Alors qu'Ethan se terrait dans le silence, il sentit les gestes rapides et pleins de colère d'Harry. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était en train de remettre rageusement ses vêtements.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda finalement Ethan.

- Dans mon dortoir. Je… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais imaginé. Et puis, j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. Si tu veux, on se disputera demain matin. Ce soir je ne suis pas d'humeur, c'est tout.

Ethan jeta un regard en biais à Harry tandis que celui-ci était en train d'enfiler ses chaussettes. Harry manquait de tact et il faisait parfois des choses stupides et vexantes. Il avait un caractère insupportable et était un vrai Serpentard. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il lui avait manqué. Et s'il y a bien une qualité qu'on ne peut retirer au Serpentard, c'est le fait d'éviter de s'encombrer de tout mensonge qui serait inutile. Cette sorte d'honnêteté, surtout quand il s'agit de dire aux autres tout le mal que l'on pense d'eux.

- Tu as vraiment pensé à moi à Londres ? Murmura Ethan.

- Merde ! S'exclama Harry. Ça te va ?

- Restes.

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plait. Restes avec moi cette nuit. Je suis désolé.

- Et alors quoi ? Demanda Harry. Tu t'excuses donc je t'obéis et je reste dormir ici ? C'est aussi simple que ça ?

- Ca se pourrait bien, ouais, répondit Ethan en s'approchant d'Harry, commençant à glisser une main sous la chemise qu'il venait juste d'enfiler. S'il te plait Harry, je veux que tu restes avec moi ce soir.

Harry grogna quand la main de son petit-ami s'arrêta sur un de ses tétons.

- S'il te plait, répéta Ethan au creux de son oreille.

Soudainement, Harry attrapa le visage d'Ethan entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec ardeur, presque violemment. Ils continueraient cette conversation plus tard.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Ca va aller Draco, tu es certain de ne pas vouloir rester ici encore un peu ? Demanda Narcissa, anxieuse.

- Oui, mère. Si je reste encore ici à ne rien faire, je vais devenir dingue. Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard et que je reprenne le cours normal de ma vie.

- Mais et si les choses ne se passent pas comme tu veux ou si…

- Je vais bien, d'accord ? Et si jamais j'ai le moindre problème, je n'aurais qu'à aller à l'infirmerie. Ils pourront me rapatrier à Ste Mangouste, s'ils le jugent nécessaire, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour lancer un Lumos.

Narcissa Malefoy soupira. Draco avait insisté pour retourner à Poudlard le plus vite possible. Malgré les horribles douleurs qu'il avait encore parfois et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Et contre la volonté de sa mère. Le pire étant sans doute que son médicomage s'était rangé de son côté, arguant que plus vite Draco retrouverais un cadre familier, plus vite les progrès se feraient sentir.

- Mais, et ta magie ?

- Le Médicomage Johnson a envoyé un hibou à la directrice et à Mme Pomfresh. Elles sont au courant.

- Je veux que tu m'écrives. Et que tu fasses attention à toi. Promet moi de…

- Mère ! Je passe mes journées avec Harry Potter. Même si j'avais décidé de ne pas prendre soin de moi, il le ferait à ma place…

- Et il a bien raison ! Draco, je vais perdre définitivement ton père dans quelques semaines, je veux être certaine que tu ne risques rien. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher.

Cette fois ce fut Draco qui soupira. Sa mère avait peur de se retrouver seule mais elle avait surtout peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle avait constamment peur. Lui qui avait espéré que ça s'arrête avec la fin de la guerre…

- Mère, ça ira. Je te le promets. Je…, murmura Draco en se rapprochant d'elle. Fais attention à toi. Et pour le baiser du détraqueur, je… Je serais là.

-Oh, Draco.

Narcissa Malefoy s'approcha dans son fils et le serra dans ses bras. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait désormais et elle l'aimait plus que tout.

- Va préparer tes affaires, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu partes demain.

- Bien, répondit Draco avant de retourner vers sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

Il retournait à Poudlard. Enfin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A suivre…**


	17. REBELLION

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **19 Janvier 2014. _Je sais, il était temps !_

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres. Ici, le tome VI de la saga : « Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé ».

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Ouais, je sais. Presque 3 mois. Je crains. Je me suis auto-fait honte en voyant la dernière date de publication. Je me suis rendue compte, évidemment, que je m'étais perdue au détour du tome VI, mais que voulez-vous ? Il ne me manquait, réellement, qu'une seule chose pour boucler ce chapitre. Et cette chose qui me manquait, elle ne s'achète pas, elle ne se marchande pas, on ne peut pas tricher pour l'avoir ni même travailler dur. Ce qu'il manquait, c'est du temps. Du temps pour me fermer totalement au monde qui m'entoure et me plonger dans le T6. Et ce temps, ça y est, je l'ai enfin. Mes devoirs à rendre (Pourquoi ne nous apprend-on pas que s'y prendre au dernier moment est une mauvaise idée ? Ah, on nous le dit ? Vraiment?), mes partiels, mes heures de conduite à des horaires inimaginables, mes 1000 rhumes. Tout est – quasiment – fini ! Je me sens revivre, je ne sais pas vraiment si vous vous rendez compte, moi en tout cas je savoure !

J'espère que ce temps – qui m'a fait défaut ces derniers mois – ne sera pas un handicap pour cette histoire. Je suis lectrice – moi aussi – et je suis même lectrice avant d'être auteure. Je sais à quel point il est difficile et frustrant d'attendre. Des semaines. Des mois. Tout ça pour un chapitre. Je sais que certain décrochent en cours de route et je ne peux même pas leur en vouloir. Mon seul regret c'est que cette fiction en souffre je le vois rien qu'au nombre de reviews (Il ne s'agit pas ici d'un quelconque reproche, une simple constatation). Sachez juste, que si je ne peux pas vous donner un timing précis que je respecterais à la lettre, il est certain que je viendrais à bout de cette histoire qui me tient, tout particulièrement, à cœur. Peu importe les difficultés que je rencontrerais en chemin. Ou le temps qu'il me faudra. Je le ferais autant pour moi que pour tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et auxquels je ne pourrais jamais assez dire merci.

Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça. L'émotion de vous retrouvez. Sans doute. De me retrouver, moi-même, un peu à travers ce que j'écris. Ce que j'ai enfin le temps d'écrire.

Je ne vous retarde pas plus, vous attendez depuis suffisamment longtemps je suppose. Je vous embrasse. Prenez soin de vous.

P.S. : Sur le point purement technique, ce chapitre est (un peu) plus courts que les autres chapitres retraçant les années Poudlard des tomes 1 à 7, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai décidé de couper le récit de la sixième année en trois parties (aussi bien pour des raisons de délais et d'organisation que de trame de l'histoire). Je vous donne à lire aujourd'hui, la deuxième partie.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Noms de chanson gribouillés sur un bout de papier retrouvé au fond de ma poche :

.

YAEL NAIM – Toxic

(Même si personne ne détrônera JAMAIS Britney)

MUNGO JERRY – In the Summertime

5NIZZA – Soldat

CHINESE MAN – Racing in the Sun

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPITRE XVII. REBELLION**

Nom Féminin Singulier

_« Action de se rebeller, de se révolter contre l'autorité de l'État, contre le pouvoir ou l'ordre établi. Attitude d'opposition, de révolte, d'indiscipline. »_

Ou

**Leur Sixième année (Part II)**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Répètes moi encore comment je me suis retrouvé ici, marmonna Harry en regardant d'un œil critique la fête qui avait lieu sous ses yeux.

- Et bien tu t'es tout simplement fait avoir comme un débutant, répondit Pansy qui avait adopté une posture similaire à celle de son ami.

Le regard d'Harry suivit celui de Pansy et se posa sur Blaise qui dansait avec fille immense, blonde et dont les seins avaient une taille anormalement imposante.

- D'où vient cette… femme très distinguée à ton avis ? Demanda Pansy.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Surement une connaissance de Slughorn. Ce mec est étrange. Je déprime complètement d'être ici. Tu parles d'une fête…

- Oh mais c'est que tu commences à avoir du goût, s'exclama Pansy. Je suis fière de toi, tu deviens un grand garçon !

Pansy se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry c'est le moment que choisit le professeur Slughorn pour faire son apparition.

- Harry mon garçon ! S'exclama ce dernier, je vous cherche depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité ! J'ai tout un tas de personnes à vous présenter. Oh, mais peut-être que vous avez d'autres priorités, ajouta-t-il en posant son regard sur Pansy Parkinson qui tentait de prendre quelque peu ses distances. J'ignorais que Miss Parkinson et vous…

- Oh Professeur, le coupa Pansy. J'aurais adorée, vraiment – après tout Harry est vraiment un garçon charmant – mais il ne joue pas dans cette catégorie, lui murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Un sentiment d'immense gêne naquit quasi-immédiatement sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il se demandait ce que son amie était en train de faire.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Slughorn.

Pansy lui fit signe d'approcher avant d'ajouter tout bas :

- Il préfère les blondes, malheureusement.

Et elle laissa éclater un magnifique rire tandis qu'Harry tentait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Slughorn – lui aussi – semblait étrangement soulagé et cela donna à Pansy l'envie d'embrasser toutes les filles se trouvant à sa stupide fête pour voir à quel point cela le dérangerait.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent malheureusement, mais vous êtes une très jolie jeune fille et très intelligente, sans oublier que vous venez d'une grande famille de sorciers, je suis sûr que vous trouverez l'homme qu'il vous faut.

- Je ne peux que l'espérer moi aussi, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Suivez-moi, déclara soudainement Slughorn.

_« Slughorn portait un chapeau de velours à pompons assorti à sa veste d'intérieur. Agrippant le bras d'Harry si étroitement qu'il semblait vouloir transplaner avec lui, il l'amena d'un pas résolu parmi les invités. […]_

_- Harry je vous présente Eldred Worpel, un de mes anciens élèves, auteur d'un livre intitulé Frères de sang : ma vie chez les vampires et, bien sûr, son ami Sanguini._

_Worpel, un petit homme à lunettes, saisit la main de Harry et la serra avec enthousiasme. Sanguini, le vampire, grand, émacié, des poches sombres sous les yeux, se contenta d'un signe de tête. Il paraissait s'ennuyer. Une horde de filles se tenaient auprès de lui, l'air curieux et surexcité._

_- Harry Potter, je suis absolument enchanté ! s'exclama Worpel en fixant Harry d'un regard de myope. L'autre jour encore, je disais au professeur Slughorn : « Où est la biographie de Harry Potter que nous attendons tous ? »_

_- Ah… heu… vraiment ? dit Harry._

_- Aussi modeste qu'Horace me l'avait décrit ! commenta Worpel. Mais sérieusement – son attitude changea, il prit soudain des mines d'homme d'affaires –, je serais ravi d'écrire moi-même cette biographie, les gens meurent d'envie d'en savoir plus à votre sujet, mon garçon, ils en meurent d'envie, croyez-moi ! Si vous étiez disposé à m'accorder une série d'interviews, disons, par tranches de quatre ou cinq heures, nous pourrions avoir fini le livre en quelques mois. Et sans qu'il vous en coûte beaucoup d'efforts, je peux vous l'assurer – demandez donc à Sanguini ici présent si ça n'a pas été très…__ Sanguini, reste là !__ ajouta Worpel, soudain sévère, car le vampire s'était glissé vers le groupe de filles, une lueur affamée dans le regard. Tiens, mange ça, dit-il._

_Il prit un feuilleté sur le plateau d'un elfe qui passait devant lui et le fourra dans la main de Sanguini avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry._

_- Mon garçon, vous n'avez pas idée de la quantité d'or que vous pourriez ramasser…__ »_

- Merlin, j'adore cette chanson ! Le coupa Pansy. J'apprécie que vouliez enrichir mon cavalier Mr Worpel, mais s'il ne m'emmène pas danser sur le champ, il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de dépenser cet argent puisqu'il sera mort, ajouta-t-elle.

Leurs interlocuteurs restèrent un instant sans rien dire avant qu'Horace Slughorn laisse échapper un petit rire.

-Quelle charmante jeune fille… Je vous en prie mes enfants, allez donc vous amuser.

Harry murmura des excuses avant de filer au bras de Pansy.

- Ce mec va me faire devenir cinglé, marmonna Harry une fois qu'ils furent assez loin pour ne plus être entendus. Je me demande ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez tous ces gens pour qu'ils retournent le voir alors qu'ils n'en sont plus obligés. Bande de tarés !

Pansy pouffa.

- Merci de nous avoir sauvé, ajouta-t-il.

- Oh de rien. Mais tu sais que j'aime vraiment cette chanson.

Harry lui sourit et l'entraina vers la piste de danse aménagée dans le bureau de leur professeur de potions. Blaise, dès qu'il les aperçu, leur sourit et leur fit comprendre, d'un regard appuyé sur sa parteniare, qu'il allait certainement passer la soirée en bonne compagnie.

- Il est irrécupérable, se moqua Pansy.

- Complètement.

Harry aurait presque pu prétendre que sa soirée avait pris un tournant passablement agréable jusqu'à ce que Rusard fasse son apparition, tenant fermement Draco en faisant des déclarations abracadabrantes sur les raisons pour lesquelles Draco se trouvait dans les couloirs à une heure pareille.

Le blond fit tout pour que son regard ne croise celui de ses amis. Même Blaise s'était éloigné de sa conquête d'un soir, pour reporter toute son attention sur Draco.

L'héritier Malefoy baragouina quelques excuses – incohérentes elles aussi – avant de fuir le bureau sans un mot de plus, bientôt suivi par Snape.

- Je…, commença Harry.

- Je sais, répondit Pansy, vas-y. Retrouve-le.

_« Une fois sorti de la pièce, il n'eut aucun mal à prendre dans sa poche la cape d'invisibilité et à s'en recouvrir, le couloir étant totalement désert. Il fut plus difficile en revanche de trouver Snape et [Draco]. Harry courut le long du couloir, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par la musique et l'écho des conversations qui provenaient du bureau de Slughorn. Snape avait peut-être emmené Malefoy dans son propre bureau, au sous-sol… ou l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard… Harry, cependant, colla son oreille contre chacune des portes à mesure qu'il avançait jusqu'à ce que, avec un tressaillement de joie, il entende des voix à travers le trou de serrure de la dernière salle de classe._

_- … pouvez pas vous permettre de commettre des erreurs, Draco, parce que si vous êtes renvoyé…_

_- Je n'avais rien à voir avec ça, d'accord ?_

_- J'espère que vous dites la vérité, car c'était à la fois maladroit et idiot. On vous soupçonne déjà d'y être mêlé._

_- Qui me soupçonne ? répliqua [Draco] avec colère. Je vous répète que je n'y suis pour rien, O.K. ? Cette Katie Bell doit avoir un ennemi dont personne ne sait rien. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire, je ne suis pas stupide, mais vous n'y arriverez pas, je vous en empêcherai !_

_Il y eut un silence puis Snape dit à voix basse :_

_- Ah… je vois que la tante Bellatrix vous a enseigné l'occlumancie. Quelles pensées essayez-vous de cacher à votre maître, Draco ?_

_- Je n'essaye pas de__ lui__ cacher quoi que ce soit, simplement, je ne veux pas que__ vous__ vous en mêliez !_

_Harry colla un peu plus son oreille contre le trou de la serrure… Qu'était-il arrivé pour que Malefoy parle ainsi à Snape, à qui il avait toujours montré du respect, et même de l'affection ?_

_- C'est donc pour ça que vous m'avez évité, ce trimestre ? Vous aviez peur que j'interfère ? Vous vous rendez compte, Draco, que si quiconque d'autre avait refusé de se présenter dans mon bureau alors que j'en avais fait la demande à plusieurs reprises…_

_- Si vous y tenez, donnez-moi une retenue ! Signalez-moi à Dumbledore ! l'interrompit Malefoy avec ironie._

_Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis Snape reprit :_

_- Vous savez très bien que je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre._

_- Alors, arrêtez de me convoquer dans votre bureau !_

_- Écoutez-moi bien, dit Snape, la voix si basse à présent que Harry dut appuyer son oreille de toutes ses forces contre la serrure pour l'entendre, j'essaye de vous aider. J'ai juré à votre mère que je vous protégerais. J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, Draco…_

_- Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir le trahir parce que je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! C'est ma mission, il me l'a confiée et je l'accomplirai. J'ai un plan qui va marcher, il prend simplement un peu plus de temps que je ne le prévoyais !_

_- Quel est ce plan ?_

_- Ça ne vous regarde pas !_

_- Si vous me dites ce que vous essayez de faire, je pourrais vous assister…_

_- Je dispose de toute l'assistance nécessaire, merci. Je ne suis pas seul ! […]_

_- Vous parlez comme un enfant. Je comprends très bien que l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de votre père vous aient bouleversé, mais…_

_Harry eut à peine une seconde pour réagir. Il entendit les pas de [son ami] de l'autre côté de la porte et eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter de son chemin à l'instant où il l'ouvrait à la volée. [Draco] s'éloigna dans le couloir à grands pas, sans s'arrêter devant la porte ouverte du bureau de Slughorn. Puis il tourna à l'angle du mur et disparut._

_Osant tout juste respirer, Harry resta accroupi tandis que Snape sortait lentement de la salle de classe. Le visage insondable, il retourna à la fête de Slughorn. Harry, caché sous sa cape, demeura immobile, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. »_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il avait quitté Poudlard le lendemain de la petite fête chez Slughorn sans avoir eu l'occasion de parler avec Draco. Et ça le tracassait. Ça le tracassait profondément. D'ailleurs, depuis son arrivée chez Sirius, il était très peu sorti de sa chambre pour se mêler aux autres – les Weasley ayant, contre toute attente, poser leurs bagages square Grimmaurd.

Quelques coups portés contre le bois massif de la porte de sa chambre le tirèrent de sa rêverie.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi, chuchota Sirius en pénétrant dans la chambre de son filleul.

- Salut, marmonna Harry.

- Salut, répondit Sirius en se laissant tomber sur un petit fauteuil. Je jure sur mes ancêtres que je vais tuer Molly Wealey de mes propres mains, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui même que pour Harry.

Le brun posa – réellement – son regard sur Sirius pour la première fois depuis son arrivée et remarqua à quel point il paraissait épuisé. Plus qu'un homme vivant seul avec un elfe de maison et un hippogriffe ne devrait l'être.

- Sirius est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne suis pas certain, répondit son parrain. Tous ces Weasley chez moi, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter.

Harry pouffa.

- Tu sais Harry, je suis désolé de devoir t'imposer cela, marmonna Sirius en se massant les tempes, seulement si je te voulais avec moi pour Noël, je n'avait pas vraiment le choix. On m'a imposé la présence d'une famille nombreuse.

- On, Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry.

- Entre autre.

- C'est tellement stupide. J'ai déjà l'impression d'être constamment suivi par des aurors ou je ne sais pas trop quoi de ce genre, et je le supporte sans rien dire, mais je ne vois pas trop en quoi une horde de Weasley pourrait me sauver le vie. Il n'a toujours pas confiance ? Après tout ce temps ?

- Harry, murmura Sirius en sentant que son filleul perdait patience. Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais. Je suis heureux que tu sois là, pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte...

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait envie de parler à Sirius. De tout lui dire. De lui avouer que la présence des Weasley ne le mettait pas tant en colère que ça en réalité. Ou en tout cas moins que la bribe de conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Draco et Snape.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bout de tarte ? Molly est insupportable, certes, mais je ne peux pas lui retirer le fait qu'elle cuisine mille fois mieux que moi.

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

- D'accord, et Sirius je...

- Tu m'en parlera quand tu sera prêt Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

.

Et Harry fut prêt quelques jours plus tard. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis autour d'un repas cuisiné par Molly Weasley, Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait pas tout garder pour lui beaucoup plus longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait surpris cette conversation, il n'avait rien dit. À personne. Pas même à ses amis les plus proches. Et encore moins à Draco lui même. Alors, il fit signe à Sirius qui semblait vouloir se donner la mort depuis que Mme Weasley leur faisait écouter Celestina Moldubec.

_« Et il raconta à [Sirius] la conversation entre Malefoy et Snape. Tandis qu'il parlait, Harry vit Lupin tourner légèrement la tête vers lui, écoutant chaque mot. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il y eut un silence et on n'entendit plus que la voix suave de Celestina qui chantait :_

_Oh, mon cœur malheureux, où s'en est-il allé ?_

_C'est pour un sortilège qu'il m'a abandonnée…_

_- T'est-il venu à l'idée, Harry, que Snape faisait simplement semblant…, commença [Lupin]._

_- Semblant de proposer son aide pour pouvoir découvrir ce que [Draco] préparait ? acheva Harry. Oui, je pensais bien que vous diriez cela. Mais comment le savoir ? »_

- C'est Servilus, avec lui tout est possible, marmonna Sirius. Peut-être même que c'est sa technique pour pousser le jeune Malefoy à agir parce qu'il sent qu'il est sur le point de craquer et de renoncer aux ordres de...

- Arrête Sirius, le sermonna Remus. Ça c'est ce que tu aimerais être la vérité parce que tu détestes Severus et qu'en plus ça soulagerais Harry. Seulement avec Lucius en prison, nous savons parfaitement que Draco est le seul Malefoy encore en course. Le seul auquel Voldemort peut encore avoir recours !

Harry sentait un sentiment de colère monter en lui sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Il savait que Remus Lupin avait raison et une partie de lui, pourtant, voulait lui hurler qu'il avait tord. Et que Draco ne ferait jamais ça !

- Mais Remus ! Admet que Harry a peut-être raison, depuis quand fait-on confiance à Servilus ?

_« - C'est l'affaire de Dumbledore. Dumbledore a confiance en Severus et cela devrait nous suffire à tous._

_- Mais, répondit Harry, imaginons simplement que… Dumbledore se trompe au sujet de Snape…_

_- Il y a des gens qui l'ont souvent prétendu. Tout dépend si on fait confiance au jugement de Dumbledore ou pas. Moi, j'ai confiance, donc j'ai aussi confiance en Severus._

_- Mais Dumbledore peut commettre des erreurs, répliqua Harry. Il le dit lui-même. Et vous…_

_Il fixa Lupin droit dans les yeux._

_- Franchement, vous aimez Snape ?_

_- Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime ou que je n'aime pas Severus, ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit Lupin. Non, Harry, c'est la vérité, ajouta-t-il en voyant son air sceptique. Nous ne serons peut-être jamais des amis intimes. Tout ce qui s'est passé entre James et Sirius d'un côté et Severus de l'autre a laissé trop de souvenirs amers. Mais je n'oublie pas que pendant l'année où j'ai enseigné à Poudlard, Severus m'a préparé chaque mois la potion Tue-Loup, d'une manière parfaite, si bien que je n'ai jamais eu à souffrir de la pleine lune comme cela m'arrive d'habitude._

_- Mais il a quand même laissé comprendre « incidemment » que vous étiez un loup-garou, ce qui vous a obligé à partir ! dit Harry avec colère. »_

- Le gamin a raison, ajouta Sirius.

- Severus voulait ce poste depuis toujours, on ne peut pas mettre sur un pied d'égalité le fait qu'il ait voulu que je sois renvoyé et le fait qu'il soit un mangemort. C'est absurde. J'espère que tu en as conscience Sirius ! Il me semble que tu sais mieux que quiconque à quel point les jugements à la va-vite peuvent ruiner des vies...

- Oui, marmonna son ami d'une voix qui laissait transparaître un soupçon de honte.

- Bien. Quand à toi Harry je suppose que tu ferais mieux d'essayer de parler de ça avec Malefoy. Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta Remus sans beaucoup de conviction. Mais si les choses se confirment tu devrais, tu sais... faire attention à toi.

Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent. Et, tandis que Sirius lui promettait qu'il jetterais tout de même un œil sur Severus,Harry se retenait de hurler de frustration.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Alors, heureux de retourner à Poudlard ? Demanda Ron, tirant Harry de la lecture du livre de potion du Prince.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Si on veut. J'aime assez passer du temps avec Sirius en réalité, dommage que ce soit toujours dans une sorte de clandestinité, répondit-il en regardant le gros chien noir allongé près de son lit de substitution.

Ce soir, tout le monde dormait au Terrier juste avant le retour à Poudlard prévu pour le lendemain. Sirius avait réussit à imposer sa présence, à condition qu'il soit sous sa forme animagus.

- Hum, je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Tu ne comprends rien du tout, pensa Harry mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contentant de sourire à Ron. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression d'être constamment en colère et ne pouvoir se contrôler. Ron n'insista pas, mettant de l'ordre dans ses affaires alors qu'Harry reprenait sa lecture. Il avait apprécié Ron, vraiment, mais compte tenu des événements des derniers temps, ce semblant d'amitié lui paraissait n'être qu'un lointain souvenir.

Soudain, des cris hauts perchés tirèrent Harry de sa rêverie. Il se passait vraisemblablement quelque chose en bas qui mettait Molly Weasley dans un drôle d'état. Sirius se redressa immédiatement, comme sentant le danger et la main d'Harry se referma sur sa baguette magique. Réflexe de Serpentard.

Le brun fut presque deçu lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que de Percy Weasley et du ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour. Ce dernier, après quelques fausses excuses sur la raison de leur présence, entraîna Harry dans le jardin pour une petite discussion, sans s'inquiéter plus que ça d'être suivi par un immense chien noir.

_« Harry traversa la petite cour qui menait au jardin touffu et couvert de neige des Weasley, Scrimgeour boitant légèrement à côté de lui. Harry savait qu'il avait été directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il paraissait coriace et portait les marques d'une vie de combats. Son allure contrastait avec la silhouette corpulente de Fudge, coiffé de son éternel chapeau melon._

_- Vraiment charmant, ce jardin, dit Scrimgeour qui s'arrêta devant la clôture, en promenant son regard sur la pelouse enneigée et les plantes indistinctes en cette saison. Absolument charmant._

_Harry resta silencieux. Il sentait que Scrimgeour l'observait._

_- Il y a longtemps que je voulais vous voir, reprit Scrimgeour au bout d'un moment. Vous le saviez ?_

_- Non, répondit Harry en toute sincérité._

_- Eh oui, bien, bien longtemps. Mais Dumbledore est très protecteur à votre égard. C'est normal, bien sûr, après tout ce que vous avez enduré… et surtout ce qui s'est passé au ministère._

_Il attendit que Harry dise quelque chose mais voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à lui donner satisfaction, il poursuivit :_

_- Depuis que je suis entré en fonctions, j'ai espéré trouver l'occasion de m'entretenir avec vous mais Dumbledore – et c'est très compréhensible de sa part – a empêché cette rencontre._

_Harry, toujours silencieux, attendit._

_- Il y a eu tellement de rumeurs autour de vous ! […] Les gens croient que vous êtes l'Élu, comprenez-vous, reprit Scrimgeour. Ils vous voient comme un héros – ce que vous êtes, sans aucun doute, Harry, Élu ou pas ! Combien de fois avez-vous affronté Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit-il sans attendre de réponse, le fond des choses, c'est que pour beaucoup, vous êtes un symbole d'espoir, Harry. Vous incarnez l'idée que quelqu'un sera peut-être capable un jour de terrasser Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom – alors, bien sûr, pour eux, c'est une raison de retrouver le moral. Et je ne puis m'empêcher de penser qu'étant conscient de cela, vous considérerez, disons, presque comme un devoir de soutenir le ministère afin de redonner confiance à chacun.[...]_

_- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous voulez, répondit Harry avec lenteur. « Soutenir le ministère »… qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

_- Oh, rien de très contraignant, je peux vous l'assurer. Si par exemple, on vous voyait entrer au ministère ou en sortir de temps en temps, ce serait suffisant pour faire bonne impression. Et bien sûr, quand vous seriez là-bas, vous auriez toutes possibilités de vous entretenir avec Gawain Robards, mon successeur comme directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Dolores Ombrage m'a dit que vous nourrissiez l'ambition de devenir Auror. Voilà quelque chose qu'on pourrait très facilement arranger…_

_Harry sentit la colère bouillonner au creux de son estomac. Ainsi donc, Dolores Ombrage était toujours au ministère ?_

_- En somme, dit-il, comme s'il voulait clarifier la situation, vous voudriez donner l'impression que je travaille pour le ministère ?_

_- Tout le monde se sentirait stimulé si on pensait que vous êtes engagé à nos côtés, affirma Scrimgeour, apparemment soulagé que Harry ait si vite compris. L'Élu, comprenez-vous ? Il s'agit de rendre espoir aux gens, de leur donner le sentiment que les choses bougent… »_

Harry eut un rire glacial qui l'étonna lui même.

- Et dîtes moi, monsieur le Ministre, qu'est-ce qui bouge ? Qu'est-ce qui change depuis que vous êtes en poste ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Répondit Scrimgeour.

- Je ne vais pas mentir pour vous donner l'impression que vous êtes quelqu'un de compétent.

- Vous croyez, Monsieur Potter, qu'il est facile d'hériter d'un ministère que Fudge a malmené durant des années ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu de la sorte. Je vous dit juste qu'il est facile de ne pas envoyer Stan Rocade à Azkaban car il est évident qu'il n'est pas un mangemort ! Tout comme Sirius Black dont vous refuser de revenir sur le jugement !

- Alors c'est de ça dont il s'agit ?

- Il s'agit du dernier membre de ma famille, alors oui c'est de ça dont il s'agit ! De ça et de mon sens des valeurs Monsieur Scrimgeour. C'est sans doute pour cela que Dumbledore repoussait cette entrevue. Pour vous éviter toute désillusion.

_« Il y eut un long silence._

_- Eh bien, je vois qu'il a fait du bon travail sur vous, dit enfin Scrimgeour, le regard froid et dur derrière ses lunettes cerclées de fer. Vous êtes l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout, Potter ? »_

- Je ne suis l'homme de personne Monsieur le Ministre. Peut-être qu'une fois que vous aurez tous compris ça, tout sera beaucoup plus simple.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry passa sa main sur son visage après avoir fait claquer la porte du dortoir. Il était hors de lui. Cette colère constante ne le quittait désormais plus jamais et il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire comme si de rien n'était. À le cacher.

Il se laissa tomber et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale. Le dortoir était plongé dans le silence. Sans doute Blaise et Théodore dormaient déjà. Harry retira ses vêtements et se glissa dans son lit. Il avait juste envie de dormir et que tout s'arrête. Que les idées arrêtent de se bousculer dans sa tête. Qu'il arrête de réfléchir. Il voulait juste mettre fin à tout ça. Il ferma fort ses paupières en espérant que tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui disparaisse.

Moins d'une heure, il s'habillait afin de quitter son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Une fois dans la salle commune, il aperçu Pansy, somnolant dans un fauteil devant de la chaminée. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Lui murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pas certaine de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- Rien, je...

Elle bailla.

- Et toi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Dure soirée ?

- Un peu. Carrément en fait. Je... Je crois que je suis à bout de nerf Pansy. J'ai juste envie de me casser et de ne surtout pas faire tout ce qu'on attend de moi. J'ai 16 ans et depuis que j'ai découvert le monde magique on fait reposer un poids sur mes épaules qui m'étouffe. Qui me tue à petit feu. Et si... Et si je n'avais pas envie ? Si je ne voulais pas les aider, si je ne voulais pas me battre ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Pansy semblait aussi perdue que lui. Elle aurait aimé lui répondre que tout irait bien. Qu'il s'en sortirait. Que tout serait bientôt fini, mais en réalité elle n'était pas sûr que tout cela soit vrai. Harry avait seize ans. C'était encore un enfant. Un putain d'adolescent à qui on s'amusait à voler sa vie. Et même après. Après tout ça. Même si Harry s'en sortait. S'il les sauvait, personne ne pourrait jamais lui rendre les années qu'il avait déjà perdu.

- C'est juste trop... Trop d'un coup. Le ministre pendant les vacances et tous ces souvenirs que Dumbledore me force à regarder. Jusque là il s'agissait juste de se plonger dans la mémoire de Voldemort, mais maintenant il veut que je l'aide. Il veut que je retrouve un souvenir qui a été falsifié. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Et Draco, continua Harry qui s'était mis à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte, ils me l'ont pris. Et j'ai beau... J'ai beau essayer de faire des efforts, je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur.

Pansy attrapa la main d'Harry dans la sienne et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle pleurait, elle aussi, mais Harry ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. Elle avait vu naître en elle, depuis quelque temps déjà, un stupide espoir selon lequel ils auraient pu s'en sortir. Tous. Sans être obligé de choisir un camp. De se battre les uns contre les autres.

- Théodore ne retournera pas chez lui en juin, murmura-t-elle. Il me l'a dit. Je crois qu'il a pris sa décision depuis longtemps. Il... Il est courageux. J'aimerais être aussi forte que lui, mais j'ai trop peur. J'ai peur qu'ils viennent me chercher. Comme ils ont fait avec Draco. Il me manque tellement. Et j'ai peur pour toi. J'ai tellement peur. Et je suis tellement en colère. Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas juste. Tellement pas juste.

- Je sais Pansy, je sais.

Alors qu'il prenait Pansy dans ses bras, Harry se rendit compte à quel point la situation pouvait paraître paradoxale. À Poudlard, tout le monde avait tendance à penser que les mieux lotis étaient les Serpentards. Quoi qu'ils arrivent, disait-on, ils s'en sortiraient : si les mangemorts arrivent à prendre le pouvoir ils seront protégés par leurs parents puisqu'ils en font partis, pour la plupart. Si on arrive à les combattre, ils n'auront qu'à nier, comme la dernière fois, après la chute de Voldemort.

Personne n'avait réellement conscience des difficultés auxquels ils étaient confrontés. Du poids des attentes qui reposaient sur eux. Personne ne pensait réellement à plaindre les pauvres fils et filles de mangemort qu'on poussait vers la magie noire, bien malgré eux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malheureusement pour Harry ou Pansy, les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tous terriblement. On continuait de lire dans la gazette des attaques contre des moldus ou des nés-moldus et des arrestations absurdes. Draco était de plus en plus souvent absent du petit groupe et quand, par miracle, on l'apercevait, il était complètement refermé sur lui-même, d'énormes cernes se dessinant sur son visage. Il s'était rapproché de Crabbe et Goyle sans que personne ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Et de toute façon, plus personne n'osait lui poser la moindre question. Même Harry semblait avoir lâché l'affaire. Quelque fois, leurs regards se croisaient et Harry espérait un sourire ou un quelconque signe qui lui montrerait que tout n'était pas perdu, mais cela n'arrivait pas.

Tout le monde à Poudlard, et particulièrement chez les Serpentards, semblait tendu. Même les leçons de transplanages ne parvenaient pas à dérider l'atmosphère. Cependant, ce matin-là, les choses étaient sur le point de s'aggraver.

Harry finissait d'enfiler sa chemise, de même que Blaise, alors que Théodore, déjà habillé, grignotait des chocolats. Il avait dit être si affamé qu'il ne pouvait attendre.

Afin de compléter sa tenue, Harry enfila sa robe de sorcier.

_« - Prêt ? dit-il à [Théodore]_

_Il était à mi-chemin de la porte lorsqu'il s'aperçut que [Théodore] n'avait pas bougé. [...]_

_- [Théodore] ? Le petit déjeuner._

_- Je n'ai pas faim._

_Harry l'observa attentivement._

_- Je croyais que tu avais dit…_

_- Bon, d'accord, je vais descendre avec [vous], soupira [Théodore], mais je ne veux rien manger._

_Harry scruta son visage d'un air soupçonneux._

_- Tu viens d'avaler la moitié d'une boîte de chaudrons en chocolat, non ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit [Théodore] avec un nouveau soupir. Tu… tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_- Comme tu voudras, dit Harry, déconcerté. Il se retourna vers la porte._

_- Harry ! lança soudain [Théodore]._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Harry, je ne peux plus supporter ça !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux plus supporter ? s'étonna Harry qui commençait à être véritablement inquiet._

_[Théodore] avait le teint pâle et semblait au bord de la nausée._

_- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle, dit-il d'une voix rauque. [...]_

_- De qui tu parles ? interrogea Harry qui avait de plus en plus l'impression que leur conversation échappait à toute raison._

_- De Romilda Vane, répondit [Théodore] à voix basse._

_Lorsqu'il prononça ce nom, son visage sembla s'illuminer, comme baigné par le plus pur des rayons de soleil._

_Ils se regardèrent pendant près d'une minute, puis Harry reprit :_

_- C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu me fais une farce ?_

_- Harry, je crois que… Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle, déclara [Théodore] d'une voix étranglée._

_- O.K., dit Harry en s'approchant de [Théodore] pour regarder de plus près ses yeux vitreux et son teint blême. Maintenant, répète-moi ça sans rire._

_- Je l'aime, murmura [Théodore], le souffle court. Tu as vu ses cheveux ? Ils sont noirs, brillants, soyeux… Et ses yeux ? Ses grands yeux sombres ? Et son… »_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Le coupa Blaise qui avait, jusque là, gardé le silence.

- Aucune idée. En tout cas si c'est une blague ça n'a rien de...

Harry s'interrompit quand il s'aperçut que Théodore pointait sa baguette sur lui.

- Je ne plaisante pas ! Leur cria-t-il.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? S'exclama Blaise. T'es encore plus Pédé qu'un fan de Céléstina Moldubec ! Et puis Romilda Vane ? Sois sérieux deux...

Mais Blaise ne put finir sa phrase, se jetant sur son lit pour échapper au sort que son camarade venait de lui lancé !

- Ça va pas ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Blaise, murmura Harry. Je crois qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal.

- Il est complètement cinglé ouais !

- Blaise, je suis sérieux.

Blaise regarda Théodore et dut bien admettre qu'Harry avait raison. Le jeune homme semblait complètement perdu.

- On dirait que..., commença Harry.

- Il est ensorcelé, le coupa Blaise qui fixait toujours leur ami. Qui +est-ce qui... Les chocolats ! Harry d'où viennent les chocolats ?

- Les chocolats ? J'en sais rien, il a dit que c'était sûrement ce type qui le drague depuis une éternité. Je n'ai pas posé plus de questions.

Blaise se mit à chercher frénétiquement autour de la boite de chocolat tandis que Théodore, toujours aussi blême, fixait le mur et semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

- Elle ne m'aimera jamais, se lamenta-t-il.

- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama Blaise en tendant à Harry une carte sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Joyeux Noël Harry, avec tout mon amour, Romilda ». Ces chocolats, ils étaient pour toi Potter et Romilda a du y mettre un philtre d'amour. J'avais bien entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles...

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? S'emporta Harry.

- Je trouvais ça plutôt marrant. Bien sûr le fait que ce soit Théodore qui les ai mangé change un peu la donne. Quoi que..., ajouta-t-il en regardant Théodore, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

- Espèce de crétin ! Je l'emmène voir Slughorn !

Harry attrapa Théodore et après plusieurs promesses selon lesquelles il pourrait bientôt voir Romilda, il réussit à le faire sortir du dortoir, direction le bureau de leur professeur de potions.

.

Le son que firent les chaussures de Pansy, claquant rapidement sur le sol, tirèrent un instant Harry de sa réflexion. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle se tenait là, derrière lui, droite et le visage impassible alors qu'elle contemplait Théodore. Allongé de cette façon, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait.

Quand elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise voisine à la sienne, il prit enfin le temps de se retourner et vit qu'elle avait le cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges – preuves qu'elle avait courue pour venir jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Je suis venue dès que j'ai su, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Où est Blaise ?

- Je crois... Il a claqué la porte il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Il a dit qu'il n'allait pas resté là sans rien branlé. Il était en colère. Je crois qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

- Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

- Pomfresh dit que oui. Il faut juste attendre qu'il se réveille.

Harry tenta de sourire, mais il ne parvint à rien faire de vraiment convainquant.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Daphné fit son apparition. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait courue elle aussi. Pansy se leva immédiatement et la prit dans ses bras. Daphné et Théodore se connaissait depuis tout jeune et leur profonde amitié n'était un secret pour personne.

- Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'elle se fut séparé de Pansy.

- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il a mangé des chocolats qui m'étaient destinés et ils contenaient un philtre d'amour alors je... Je l'ai emmené chez Slughorn. J'ai été si stupide, j'aurais du aller voir Snape. Il n'aurait jamais...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait mieux. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, le coupa Pansy.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Ensuite... Slughorn a préparé un antidote et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Seulement il avait cette bouteille d'hydromel et il nous en a proposé. Théodore avait l'air partant, alors j'ai dit oui. Mais à peine avait-il commencé à boire qu'il a eut des spasmes et... On aurait dit qu'il...

- Oh Merlin, chuchota Daphné.

- Alors il a attrapé du bézoard et il l'a fait avalé à Théodore. Pomfresh dit que ça lui a sauvé la vie ! Compléta Blaise qui était arrivé sans faire le moindre bruit.

Daphné tourna la tête vers Harry. Elle pleurait. Elle ne dit rien, mais lui fit un petit sourire qui – Harry le savait – valait mille merci.

- Ce que je n'explique pas, dit Blaise, c'est pourquoi cette bouteille était empoisonnée. Slughorn ne voudrait jamais te tuer Harry. Tu lui est bien trop précieux. Quant à Théodore, je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il pourrait bien avoir à essayer de l'éliminer.

- Ce n'était pas nous, répondit Harry, fixant toujours Théodore. Cette bouteille était destiné à Dumbledore.

Aucun de ses trois camarades ne répondit, chacun se laissant aller dans ses pensées. Le silence était tel que lorsque – à nouveau – des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ils tournèrent tous les quatre la tête vers la porte d'entrée, dans une synchronisation parfaite.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Draco.

- Casse-toi, répondit Blaise d'une voix glaciale.

- Blaise, murmura Pansy.

- Non Pansy, il n'y a pas de Blaise qui tienne. Casse-toi je t'ai dit, répéta Blaise à l'attention de Draco, en haussant la voix.

- Je voulais juste..., commença le blond.

- Je me fou de ce que tu voulais, le coupa Blaise. Tu vois où il est le résultat ? Il aurait pu mourir Draco. Il aurait pu mourir tout ça parce que tes potes mangemorts veulent atteindre Dumbledore. C'est dégueulasse !

- C'était un accident, murmura Draco.

Harry croisa son regard et il y lut une profonde détresse.

- Et encore combien d'accident avant que cela s'arrête ? Combien de blessés ? Combien de morts avant que tu comprennes ?

- Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Je...

- Mais c'est trop tard. C'est trop tard Draco. Théodore a faillit mourir et c'est de ta faute !

- Non ! Cria Draco. Non. Non. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Désormais, Draco pleurait. Et Pansy et Daphné pleuraient.

Le blond n'essaya pas de se défendre plus longtemps et quitta l'infirmerie sans un mot de plus. Harry fixa une dernière fois Théodore avant de murmurer :

- Je suis désolé Théodore, je dois le faire. Et je sais que tu comprends.

Harry se leva ensuite très calmement, évita le regard accusateur de Blaise et quitta l'infirmerie au pas de course.

Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver Draco, adossé à une colonne, un peu plus loin. Il pleurait désormais sans vraiment s'en cacher. À peine Harry fut-il à ses cotés que le blond craqua.

- Je ne voulais pas ça Harry, je te le jure, ce n'est pas...

- Je sais, murmura Harry qui hésitait à s'approcher de trop près – de peur d'être rejeté.

- Je n'avais pas le choix. C'est eux ils... Ma mère Harry, elle... Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas mais...

Draco était incapable de terminer ses phrases – qui n'avaient d'ailleurs aucun sens. Il semblait si fragile, si abîmé, si apeuré également.

Et, alors qu'il semblait le fuir depuis le jour de la rentrée, Draco s'approcha et serra Harry dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller. Enfin. Il baissait la garde pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et Harry savait que ce moment n'était qu'éphémère. Il n'était pas assez naïf – ni assez confiant – pour croire que les choses allaient s'arranger du jour au lendemain. Ni qu'elles allaient s'arranger tout court. Cependant il décida de profiter de l'instant présent. L'instant de calme avant la tempête.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A suivre...


	18. DISSIMULER

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **13 Février 2014. _Bientôt 2 ans. Je n'y crois pas vraiment._

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan et Vélina. Mes bébés...)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres.

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **J'ai fait un peu vite cette fois non ? Haha.

C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je vous raconte une petite histoire.

En fait j'avais commencé à écrire un long truc et puis je me dis que je me perds. Et que je m'énerve. Et que c'est pas la peine. On va faire simple. Les chiffres, paraît que c'est universel alors allons y :

332 reviews pour 17 chapitres ça donne en moyenne 19 reviews par chapitre. Bien. Très bien même. Ça me rend heureuse. Oui, mais : avec 278 personnes qui ont cette fic en alerte ça fait une moyenne de 6 % de gens qui me laisse leur avis à la fin de chaque chapitre (et je ne compte pas les anonymes qui laissent des reviews). Six pour cent. Je ris jaune.

La vérité ? Ouais je suis triste – vexée – dans l'incompréhension – stupéfaite – déçue (rayer les mentions inutiles) Mais vous savez quoi ? Je suis toujours là. Et je m'applique toujours autant pour écrire ces chapitres. Ouais parfois je mets du temps à les poster. Ouais certains ne lisent que ceux qui parlent du présent (et ça me fend le cœur). Ouais j'ai l'impression de me faire – un peu – avoir. (même si je suis flattée de toutes ces mises en alerte, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis). Mais le résultat est là. Dans ce chapitre. Qui n'est, je pense, ni pire, ni meilleur que les autres. Il est juste là. Et il est exactement comme je voudrais qu'il soit.

Je ne vous dis pas ça dans l'espoir de voir pleuvoir un nombre incalculable de reviews. Je ne serais peut-être même pas contente. Je ne suis pas du genre à chouiner pour avoir quelque chose. Surtout pas dans le monde virtuel.

J'aime écrire. Et cette histoire me tient tellement à cœur que même s'il me fallait 10 ans pour l'écrire je la finirais. Je le fais plus pour moi que pour vous en fin de compte. Notez juste que le partage demande des efforts des deux côtés. En tout cas il me semble.

La parenthèse est close, je n'en parlerais plus. Je vais aller fumer une clope pour me détendre. Et ensuite j'aurais tout oublier.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Draco et Harry sont au cœur de tout. Mais en même temps ça n'a rien de tellement étonnant, n'est ce pas ? Je crois que ce chapitre marque un tournant. On se voile un peu la face, mais bientôt il faudra ouvrir les yeux.

Je vous embrasse. (& ceux qui sont là à m'encourager depuis le début, je vous le répète, ne changer surtout pas, vous êtes parfaits).

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_On écoute :_

Infirmière – FAUVE

Loterie – FAUVE

Take Control – MAJID JORDAN

How Many rivers – NAAMAN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPITRE XVIII. DISSIMULER**

Verbe transitif

_« 1. Cacher volontairement à la vue, soustraire aux regards d'autrui. 2. Ne pas laisser paraître, un état, un sentiment cacher, masquer. »_

Ou

**Remonter la pente**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

- Harry, si tu ne cesses pas de bouger immédiatement, je te lance un sort de colle permanente, c'est compris ? Lança Théodore, las.

- Et puis niveau effet de surprise on repassera. Si Draco approche il t'entendra te languir de lui à des kilomètres, se moqua Blaise.

- Je vous emmerde. Il devrait déjà être arrivé. Je suis juste inquiet.

- Ça ira Harry. Je te le promet, le rassura Pansy en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Le pire qu'il puisse lui arriver c'est que MacGonagall lui tienne la jambe pendant des heures pour s'excuser. Et savoir comment il va. Et Blablabla. Il ne va plus tarder, j'en suis sûre.

- N'es-tu pas censé avoir une carte qui te dis où chacun est dans le château de toute façon ? Ajouta Blaise.

- Je l'ai oublié au dortoir, murmura Harry en rougissant, comme un enfant pris la main dans uns sac de bonbons.

Blaise éclata d'un grand rire moqueur.

- Chut, quelqu'un arrive ! Dit Daphné. Tout le monde derrière le canapé.

Les cinq amis s'exécutèrent, se jetant derrière le canapé qui trônait dans la chambre de préfet en chef de Draco. Il retrouvait enfin Poudlard aujourd'hui et pour fêter cela ses amis avaient décidé de lui faire une petite surprise. Ils étaient tous très heureux de le retrouver, même si certains étaient plus enclins à l'admettre que d'autres. Harry croyait mourir d'impatience.

Alors qu'il fixait la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, il sentit la main de Pansy serrer la sienne. La jeune femme souriait. Harry savait qu'elle se sentait coupable vis à vis de Draco. Elle lui avait avouer, quelques jours plus tôt, juste avant de fondre en larme, qu'elle aurait tout donné pour que la fête qu'elle avait tant désirée n'ai jamais eu lieu. Harry avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à la rassurer. Arguant que de toute façon, Denis Creevey aurait chercher à se venger. La fête n'avait fait qu'accéléré le processus.

Les yeux d'Harry ne pouvait quitter Draco. Il paraissait un peu inquiet. Un peu gauche. Comme s'il découvrait cette chambre pour la première fois.

Alors qu'il posait sa veste sur le lit, ses mais sortirent de leur cachette en criant « Surprise ! ». Le blond sursauta, laissant tomber sa baguette qu'il tenait à la main – reflexe stupide quand on savait qu'il était toujours incapable d'effectuer le moindre sort.

- Vous êtres stupides, marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit, la main sur le cœur. Vous auriez pu me tuer bande de cinglés !

- Oh mais nous aussi nous sommes ravis de te revoir Draco-chéri ! S'exclama Blaise en sortant de derrière le canapé. Tu viens faire un petit bisous à Blaise ?

- Va te faire voir ! Je ne sais pas où tu as traîné...

Peu à peu, Draco reprenait contenance et un sourire mesquin était collé à ses lèvres.

- Par contre j'adorerais que les deux plus jolies filles de Poudlard viennent me souhaiter un bon retour à la maison...

Pansy et Daphné sourirent à leur tour et vinrent embrasser Draco sous l'œil mauvais de Blaise.

- C'est le plan drague le plus minable de l'histoire du sexe, maugréa Blaise.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, si tu veux je peux venir t'embrasser moi aussi, lança Théodore en s'approchant de son camarade.

- Non pas que ça me dérange, mais Vélina risquerait de te casser quelque chose si elle apprend que tu m'as touché.

Harry pouffa.

- Personne n'ignore qui commande dans ce couple...

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé l'heure Potter, répliqua Blaise. D'ailleurs on ne t'entends plus ? Tu ne déclare pas ton amour fou à ta princesse blonde ?

Draco fit un doigt d'honneur à Blaise.

- Je suis content que Draco soit revenu. Il le sait. Ça suffit largement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai dit qu'il te manquait. Je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Blaise ouvrit et referma la bouche sans rien prononcer. Potter était énervant. Il savait exactement où frapper pour le tourner en ridicule. Pas étonnant que Pansy et lui soit soient inséparables. Ils étaient du même genre. Absolument insupportables.

Draco se racla la gorge.

- Et si on parlait d'autre chose hum ? Comme la super soirée que tu as du me prévoir Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme ? Parce qu'on fête mon retour n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour essayer de me tuer d'une crise cardiaque, si ?

- Hey, j'ai participé moi aussi ! S'offusqua Théodore.

- Vin, Whisky Pur feu et cigarettes moldues que Vélina t'offre pour ton retour à la maison. Et peut-être même que ton pote Potter le meilleur ami des elfes de maisons pourra nous trouver un petit truc à manger.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui fit un doigt d'honneur à Blaise.

- Elle n'est pas là ?

- Non, répondit Blaise. J'ai pensé qu'une soirée entre Serpentard nous ferais du bien. Mais si vraiment elle te manque trop, je peux aller la chercher...

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble... Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de Zabini le sex-symbol ?

- Je suis toujours un sex-symbol, répondit Blaise en souriant. Regarde Théodore, il est fou amoureux de moi... Il meurt d'envie que je le plaque contre un mur et que...

- Tu aimerais bien, le coupa Théodore en ouvrant une bouteille de vin. Mais la vérité c'est que tu serais même incapable de me faire une pipe convenable.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu aimes bien trop ta propre queue pour prendre soin d'une autre qu'elle, se moqua Harry.

- Vous les Pédés vous êtes vraiment trop bizarres.

- Tu trouves qu'on est bizarres Harry ? Demanda Théodore.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Moi je trouve que vous sentez bon, déclara Daphné en tendant son verre à Théodore pour avoir un peu de vin.

Draco se mit à rire en se laissant tomber près de Théodore, bientôt rejoins par Harry, Blaise et les filles. Il n'osait pas vraiment leur dire qu'ils lui avaient manqué. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Ils lui avaient tous manqué. Terriblement. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient là, juste devant lui, en train de se chamailler, il s'en rendait pleinement compte. De plus le sourire entendus qu'ils arboraient tous était sans doute le signe qu'ils en avaient pleinement conscience.

Alors, Draco tenta de se laisser aller et de profiter – enfin – de l'instant présent.

.

- Faites attention en retournant aux cachots, dit Draco.

- Ce vieux cracmol n'a pas réussit à avoir ma peau en sept ans, ne crois pas que je vais le laisser faire maintenant, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Le blond grimaça. Il ne pensait pas à Rusard en réalité, mais il se refusa à avouer sa crainte à voix haute.

- Le vrai risque, marmonna Pansy, c'est surtout que Théodore dégobille en route.

Elle prit un air dégoutté en regardant son camarade de classe essayant de dire quelque chose à Daphné qui semblait ne pas saisir un traître mot. Harry ricana.

- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

- On n'a pas besoin du Survivant pour retourner au dortoir ! Grogna Blaise. Reste donc tenir compagnie à ton amour de toujours.

Cette fois ce fut Théodore qui ricana.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Draco et le serra dans tes bras – pour la énième fois de la soirée. En vérité, Théodore avait toujours tendance à être très tactile dès qu'il ingurgitait de l'alcool.

- Je suis content que tu sois là Draco, eut-il du mal à prononcer. Tu m'as... Tu m'as manqué. Un peu. Ou beaucoup. Je ne sais plus très bien. Dors bien. Tu as de la chance de dormir avec Harry. Il a un très joli pénis.

- Il est temps d'aller se coucher, s'exclama Pansy en attrapant Théodore par le bras alors que les yeux de Draco s'écarquillaient sous l'effet de surprise. Bonne nuit !

Ils partirent tous les quatre. Blaise ouvrant la marche et Pansy et Daphné soutenant Théodore qui ne cessait de rire. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent le bout du couloir, Draco referma la porte de sa chambre.

- Nott est insortable. Aucun amour propre...

- Il ne tient pas l'alcool surtout, le corrigea Harry, qui était à demi allongé sur le canapé. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'alcool nous fait avouer ce qu'on cachait au plus profond de nous.

- Comme le fait que tu as un très joli pénis ? Se moqua Draco en venant le rejoindre.

- Par exemple, ouais !

Cette fois, Draco rit franchement.

- Tu veux vérifier ? Demanda Harry, provocateur.

- Non merci, répondit le blond. Je te signale que je l'ai déjà vu un nombre incalculable de fois dans les douches après le Quidditch, et il n'a rien de si particulier...

- Tu regardais ma queue dans les douches ? Fit mine de s'offusquer Harry.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je regardais mais que j'avais vu Potter, nuance, répondit Draco qui ne pu pourtant empêcher une légère rougeur de lui monter aux joues.

- Enfin, de toute façon tu ne l'as pas vu dernièrement...

- Pourquoi ? Il a subitement atteins une taille raisonnable ?

Harry lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui ne pu retenir son rire, une fois de plus.

Il était heureux qu'Harry ait décidé de rester avec lui cette nuit. Il n'osait pas le dire, mais cela le rassurait. Il était à la fois soulagé de se trouver de nouveau à Poudlard, mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête que c'était le lieu de son agression. Bien sûr, Denis Creevey n'était plus là, mais personne n'avait la certitude qu'il avait agit seul.

Harry le tira de ses pensées en baillant bruyamment.

- Je suis crever, marmonna-t-il en papillonnant des yeux. On va se pieuter ?

- Déjà ? Bredouilla Draco. Mais... Euh, tu ne... Enfin je pensais que tu aurais des trucs à me raconter...

- Draco il est quatre heures du matin... Ça peut attendre demain, non ?

- Et bien moi, je n'ai pas sommeil, décréta le blond en croisant les bras, affichant une mine capricieuse qui rappelait à Harry un enfant capricieux.

Harry souffla.

- Bon, très bien, s'avoua-t-il vaincu, mais alors on se met au moins dans le lit et on éteint la lumière.

- Tu vas t'endormir si on fait ça !

- Non ! Je te jure que non...

Draco lança un regard septique à son ami puis finit par céder. Il prêta un bas de pyjama à Harry, il se changèrent, se glissèrent sous les draps et éteignirent la lumière.

- Très bien, murmura Harry, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Draco garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant, puis sa voix brisa finalement le silence.

- Tu ne voudrais pas me parler de Teddy ? Tu as dû passer du temps en sa compagnie ces deniers temps, non ?

- Oh oui bien sûr ! Tu le verrais. Il a grandit c'est dingue. Et il continue toujours de se transformer au gré de ses envies, cet enfant est vraiment impressionnant...

Draco soupira d'aise. Il savait qu'il avait lancé Harry sur le bon sujet. Le brun adorait parler de son filleul et il pouvait le faire pendant des heures. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Tout semblait parfait, pensa Draco en écoutant Harry.

Il mourrait de fatigue en réalité mais s'il avait réussit à se faire à la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait encore à la jambe et qu'il essayait de ne pas paniquer face à sa magie qui jouait à cache-cache, il était persuadé qu'il ne se ferait jamais à ces affreux cauchemars qui le réveillaient la nuit en sursaut.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Nuit de sexe torride ? Demanda Blaise, quelques jours plus tard en apercevant Harry s'installer pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre, cherchant désespéramment du regard un peu de café.

- Nuit de sexe torride avec Draco ? Rectifia Blaise, surpris, en voyant le blond faire son apparition.

- Va te faire foutre Zabini, maugréa le regard désormais perdu dans sa tasse.

Blaise haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Face à lui, Harry et Draco affichaient tous deux des visages où se lisait la fatigue, marqués de grosses cernes. Depuis que le blond avait fait son retour au château, ils ne se quittaient plus, passant journées et soirées ensembles et ne dormant que quelques heures par nuit.

- Vivement le cours de Binns, marmonna le brun. Que je puisse dormir..

Harry aurait tout donner pour rejoindre son lit et dormir plusieurs heures – voir plusieurs jours – d'affilé. Cette nuit, Draco et lui avaient dormis à peine deux minuscules heures. Tout comme la nuit précédente, et celle d'encore avant. Il avait, comme qui dirait, emménagé dans la chambre de préfet en chef de Draco pour une durée indéterminée, mais il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve son dortoir. Cela devenait une question de première nécessité. Bien sûr, il était plus qu'heureux de voir que son meilleur ami et lui renouaient des liens privilégiés, mais il ne pourrait supporter une nuit de plus à discuter avec le blond jusqu'aux aurores.

- Serdaigle à dix heures, prévint Théodore.

Blaise et Harry relevèrent la tête, dans un accord parfait.

- Serdaigle avec des testicules à, hum.. Juste derrière maintenant, précisa Théodore en chuchotant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ethan prenait place à côté d'Harry.

- Salut toi, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Comment vas-tu ?

- Fatigué, répondit Harry. Et toi ?

- Pas trop mal. Dis j'ai un devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à rendre pour demain, tu ne voudrais pas venir me donner un petit coup de main ce soir ? Je te payerais en nature, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

- Oh, je crois que j'aurais adoré ça, mais je suis épuisé.

- Trop épuisé pour du sexe ? S'étonna Ethan.

- Trop épuisé pour du sexe, confirma le brun.

Ethan haussa les épaules, visiblement déçu.

- Je suis désolé, mais je te promet de te réserver une soirée très prochainement.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt Potter. Tu me manques. Et tu manques à un de nos amis en commun, tu sais notre pote qui vit juste entre mes jambes, ajouta-t-il en prenant la main d'Harry pour la mettre, justement, entre ses jambes.

Harry se mit à rougir violemment.

- On se voit à midi ? Demanda Ethan, je dois y aller, j'ai botanique.

Alors qu'Harry hochait la tête, Ethan l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais un vrai baiser cette fois. Un baiser qui disait au monde entier : « Harry Potter est à moi ! ». Derrière eux, Draco fit mine de vomir, ce qui fit rire Théodore.

Ethan ramassa son sac et commença à s'éloigner.

Il se stoppa soudainement et se tourna vers Blaise cette fois.

- J'ai croisé Vélina. Elle m'a dit de te dire « salle 117 ». Elle a dit que tu comprendrais.

Alors qu'Ethan partait – pour de bon cette fois – un immense sourire fendit le visage de Blaise. Il glissa un croissant et une pomme dans son sac avant de se lever pour quitter la table.

- Séance de sexe pré-cours, précisa-t-il aux autres. Vous m'excuserez, Vélina m'attend !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Harry, murmura Ethan. Harry ? Il faut que tu te lèves.

- Mmmh, marmonna le brun, la tête enfouie sous l'oreiller. Laisse-moi juste une petite minute. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout.

- Et bien, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas dormi tant que ça, répondit Ethan en souriant, venant se blottir – encore un peu plus – contre son petit-ami.

Les bras d'Ethan entouraient Harry, reposant sur son ventre, son propre abdomen collé au dos de son petit- ami. Harry fit courir ses doigt le long de ses bras protecteurs qui l'entouraient.

- Je suis content d'avoir passé la nuit avec toi. Dommage que je sois obligé de fuir comme un voleur.

- Vas dire ça à Blaise et Vélina... S'ils avaient fait un peu plus attention, ils n'auraient pas transformé mon directeur de maison en membre de la brigade anti-sexe...

Harry grogna.

Depuis qu'une des camarades de chambrée de Vélina avait assisté – par oubli de sort de silence – aux ébats des deux adolescents, les dortoirs des Serdaigle étaient très surveillés. Peut-être même un peu trop. De sorte qu'Harry était obligé – lorsqu'il passait la nuit avec Ethan – de mettre un réveil très tôt pour se réveiller avant tout le monde. Le pire étant sans doute l'interdiction formelle pour tout membre de la maison Serdaigle, de dormir dans un autre lit que le sien, ce qui les obligeait à procéder de la sorte.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Cinq heures et demi passé. Mes premiers camarades vont se lever dans moins de trente minutes.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font debout à six heures hein ? Ils travaillent ? Se moqua Harry.

Le manque de réponse d'Ethan lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait peut-être pas complètement tord.

- Bande de tarés, maugréa Harry en s'étirant.

Ce geste poussa son bassin vers l'arrière, amenant un contact plus prononcé avec le corps nu d'Ethan.

- Si tu veux réussir à quitter mon dortoir, lui murmura-t-il, ne refais plus ça.

Harry pouffa avant de s'asseoir et de se frotter les yeux.

- Je pense que je vais aller me recoucher. Je n'ai pas cours avant dix heures de toute façon. Tu viens déjeuner à la table des Serpentards ?

- Et bien, si je suis le bienvenue, pourquoi pas ?

- Bien évidemment que tu es le bienvenue ! Mes amis sont adorables, n'as tu pas remarqué ? Demanda Harry à moitié sérieux. Même Draco fait des efforts ces derniers temps.

- C'est vrai, admit Ethan. Il doit avoir d'autres priorités... Il va mieux ?

- Un peu, oui. Enfin je crois. Il a toujours des douleurs à la jambe mais ça devrait finir par cesser. Je trouve qu'il fait face avec beaucoup de courage.

- C'est vrai... Ce n'est pas facile ce qui lui est arrivé. Je... Je veux dire, comment les gens peuvent-ils être assez stupides pour penser que des attaques de la sorte peuvent permettre d'effacer la violence de la guerre ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas eut assez de morts ces derniers temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. La douleur amène parfois les gens à faire des choses stupides...

Harry attrapa ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller. Il était désormais parfaitement réveillé.

Il ne le dirait certainement pas à voix haute, mais il était heureux qu'Ethan s'intéresse à Draco. Tout comme il état content que les relations entre les deux hommes se soient détendues. Il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à choisir entre les deux. Vraiment pas. Peut-être, une certaine harmonie allait-elle enfin s'installer.

- Harry, avant que tu partes, je voudrais te demander quelques chose.

- Oui, quoi ?

- Et bien voilà, avec mes parents nous partons skier en Suisse pour Noël et j'ai pensé... Enfin, j'aurais beaucoup aimé que tu viennes passé quelques jours avec nous.

Harry se stoppa, son tee-shirt à moitié enfilé.

- Et bien, c'est très gentil, mais...

- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je sais très bien que tu dois avoir très envie de passer Noël avec Sirius et Teddy, mais je pensais que peut-être... Je ne sais pas, on aurait pu quitter l'école ensemble, aller passer quelques jours en Suisse et tu aurais pu revenir en Angleterre pour le réveillon. C'est juste, tu sais... Je ne te demande pas de me donner une réponse tout de suite, juste penses-y, d'accord ?

- Je te promets d'y penser, répondit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais saches que si je viens, tu devras m'apprendre à skier !

- Aucun soucis ! S'exclama Ethan, qui souriait lui aussi. Je ne suis pas vraiment un pro mais...

Harry pouffa.

- Je dois y aller, on se voit à midi, d'accord ?

Ethan hocha la tête. Harry l'embrassa, et quitta le dortoir sans un bruit, perdu dans ses pensées – pleine de neige et de sexe torride devant la cheminée d'un chalet perdu en pleine montagne. Il était si préoccupé qu'en réalité il entra dans quelqu'un de plein fouet quelques minutes plus loin dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

- Qui est là ? Demanda une voix tremblante qu'il connaissait pourtant très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je n'ai pas peur de vous !

- Draco ?

- Harry ? Espèce d'enfoiré !

Une fois que les yeux d'Harry se furent habitué à l'obscurité, il distingua nettement la silhouette de Draco qui se laissait glisser le long du mur le plus proche, tenant fermement sa baguette entre ses mains.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'empressa de s'excuser le brun. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un ici à une heure pareille.

Draco passa sa main sur son visage. Il tremblait. Malgré tous ses efforts cela n'échappa pas à Harry.

- Draco, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Oui, oui, laisse moi juste une minute j'ai...

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'avait qu'une envie. Partir. Vite. Et loin. Très loin d'ici. Il allait craquer, il le sentait.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Harry. Je ne...

- C'est rien, le coupa Draco, froidement. J'ai juste cru que...

- Je sais.

- Bien, maintenant si tu veux bien je vais y aller.

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Hein ?

- Il est six heures du matin. Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

- Je te demande, moi, ce que tu fais dans les couloir à six heures du matin ? Demanda Draco.

- Je reviens de la tour Serdaigle, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Grand bien t'en fasse. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Draco se releva soudainement et partit dans la direction opposée.

Harry resta de longues minutes à fixer le point où le couloir finissait et où son meilleur ami avait disparu sans plus d'explications.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco ne semblait pas décidé à parler de sa rencontre impromptue avec Harry dans les couloirs de l'école au petit matin, et le brun décida de respecter, bien trop heureux d'avoir retrouver son meilleur ami. Il avait, certes, pleinement conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arriver pas à savoir. Qui plus est, il était tétanisé à l'idée de froisser son ami s'il se mettait à se mêler un peu trop de ses affaires.

Cependant ses doute lui furent confirmer quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il surprit une conversation en rentrant dans la salle commune.

Blaise, Théodore, Daphné, Pansy et Vélina étaient installés autours d'une table et semblaient avoir une conversation animée :

- Bien évidemment qu'il faut lui dire ! C'est Harry ! Vous imaginez comment il réagira s'il comprend qu'on avait des doutes ? Disait Pansy. Moi je ne veux pas prendre ce risque...

- Quel génie tu es Pansy, railla Blaise. Et s'il s'avère que Potter en parle à Draco et que nous avons tord ? Je ne veux pas être là quand il l'apprendra. Il nous tuera pour avoir ne serait-ce que penser cela !

- La vraie question est donc « Avons-nous plus peur de Draco ou d'Harry ? », conclut Théodore. Je propose un vote...

- Je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire, intervint Harry en sortant de l'ombre. Maintenant que je suis là et que j'ai surpris une partie de la conversation, vous n'avez plus qu'à avouer votre lourd secret, je suis tout ouïe, ajouta-t-il en prenant place autours de la table.

Blaise se renfrogna, ce qui ne surpris pas Harry. Son ami n'avait pas vraiment semblé pour lui dire la vérité.

- Pansy, à toi l'honneur, déclara-t-il, c'est ton idée après tout...

- Tu dis uniquement ça parce que tu n'as pas de couille Zabini ! Lui rétorqua la jeune femme.

- On parie ?

- Est-ce que c'est toujours obligé de se finir comme ça ? Marmonna Daphné. Vous ne pourriez pas agir en adulte, juste pour une fois ?

- C'est elle qui..., commença Blaise.

- Ils pensent que Draco a un sérieux problème. Un problème qui pourrait être lié à sa magie..., intervint Vélina qui, Harry le remarqua seulement à cet instant, était en train de se mettre du vernis à ongle.

- Un problème avec sa magie ? S'étonna ce dernier, et quel genre de problème ?

- Ce sont des conneries, marmonna Blaise.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! S'exclama Pansy. Tu n'étais même pas là !

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Insista Harry qui était en train de perdre patience.

- L'autre soir on était ici, on travaillait, raconta Théodore, et j'avais laissé ma baguette dans le dortoir. J'ai demandé à Draco de me passer un livre et...

- Et quoi ?

- Et bien il s'est levé pour aller le chercher. Je veux dire, il avait sa baguette juste à côté de lui. Il aurait pu faire voler le livre jusqu'à moi, mais non. Il a arrêté d'écrire, il a posé sa plume et a traversé la salle commune pour aller me chercher un énorme livre.

Contre toute attente, Harry se mit à rire.

- Et alors quoi ? Parce qu'il est allé chercher un livre par lui-même au lieu d'utiliser la magie, il aurait un problème ? Vous délirez...

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Intervint Blaise.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta Daphné. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? En cours il ne fait jamais de pratique. Il se contente d'observer et de prendre quelques notes, et personne ne dit rien. Même en classe de sortilège ou de métamorphose.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire à la remarque de Daphné. Tous avaient l'air pensifs.

- C'est vrai que..., murmura finalement Harry, brisant le silence.

- Que quoi ? S'énerva Blaise que la situation semblait gêner au plus haut point.

- Et bien, ce n'est sans doute rien, mais au dernier cours de Potions, Draco m'a laissé presque tout faire. Je... D'habitude je ne fais que couper les ingrédients et il fait tout le reste mais là... il n'a pas touché une seule fois à sa baguette.

- Et alors ? Ça ne prouve rien du tout !

- Blaise, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Mon problème Théodore, c'est que je déteste ce vous êtes en train de faire !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire d'après toi ?

- Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que Draco est devenu un putain de cracmol !

- Non ! S'exclama Harry, tandis que Pansy, Daphné et Théodore baissaient les yeux. Ce n'est pas possible n'est-ce pas ?

- Techniquement tout est possible, déclara Vélina sans lâcher ses ongles du regard. Cependant, je suppose qu'il ne serait pas assez bête pour revenir à Poudlard s'il était devenu un cracmol...

- Il s'agit de Draco Malefoy, marmonna Pansy. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il se terre dans un coin ou qu'il accepte cette condition.

- Attendez, attendez, murmura Harry. Je pense vraiment que... Enfin vous allez trop loin. On se fait peut-être des idées, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Le plus simple reste encore de lui demander, déclara Vélina. Vous êtes si peureux vous les Serpentards... Il suffit d'aller se planter devant votre joli blond et de lui demander s'il est toujours capable d'utiliser la magie. Point. Je veux dire, elles sont bien belles toutes ces théories, mais elles ne font pas avancer la situation. Deux choses : couilles et honnêteté. C'est aussi simple que ça !

- Bien dit ! S'exclama Blaise. Une des nombreuses raisons qui font que je suis amoureux de toi.

S'il avait pu, Blaise aurait ravalé ses mots sur le champs. Cette histoire jouait tellement avec ses nerfs qu'il n'avait pas su se contenir.

Daphné et Pansy échangeaient désormais un regard qui en disait long, tandis que Théodore souriait bêtement en le regardant. Blaise venait de mettre fin à sa réputation en un quart de seconde.

- Je... Je dois aller... Euh... J'ai un truc à faire, dit-il à la va-vite avant de se lever et de quitter la salle commune sans un regard pour les autres.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que Blaise vient juste de dire qu'il était amoureux de toi ? Demanda Pansy.

- Une des situations les plus étranges que je n'ai jamais vécu, ajouta Théodore.

Vélina semblait surprise mais ne disait rien.

De son côté Harry rongeait son frein. Comment ses amis pouvaient-ils être assez superficiels pour passer des problèmes de magie de Draco à la déclaration d'amour de Blaise sans se poser plus de question. Ils avaient un vrai problème avec leurs priorités.

- Excusez-moi, murmura Vélina en se levant à son tour. J'ai un... Euh, un truc à faire.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards et se retrouva un instant désorientée. Où Blaise avait-il bien pu aller ?

Elle s'éloigna des cachots et finit par apercevoir sa silhouette, errant dans les couloirs sans réel but. Elle courut le rejoindre et sans dire un mot, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Blaise, quand il sentit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si grave finalement. Tout le monde changeait. Ses amis, qu'il côtoyait depuis une éternité maintenant, avaient tous de nouveau but, faisaient de nouvelles choses, se découvraient de nouvelles passions. Ils changeaient, tous... Et peut-être que c'était maintenant son tour. Enfin. Il poussa un soupir d'aise. Il était heureux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Harry est ici ? Demanda Draco à Pansy en entrant dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

La jeune femme leva la tête de son devoir de métamorphose. Il était déjà tard et la salle commune était presque vide. Seuls quelques sixièmes années faisaient des parties d'échecs et de cartes explosives et Blaise et Vélina se bécotaient dans un coin. La déclaration involontaire de Blaise n'avait finalement fait que les rapprocher semblerait-il.

- Finite Incantatem, murmura Pansy et sa plume retomba mollement sur la table, arrêtant d'écrire tout ce que la jeune étudiante lui dictait. Je crois qu'il n'est pas encore revenu de la tour Serdaigle. Si j'ai bien compris il devait aidé Ethan et deux de ses amis à faire je ne sais plus quel devoir. Une excuse stupide pour passer du temps en compagnie de copain sexy.

- Sans aucun doute, répondit Draco en s'asseyant près de son amie. Les Serdaigles sont bien trop intelligents pour avoir besoin de l'aide d'un vil Serpentard.

La jeune fille pouffa.

- Oh, mais il a laissé ça pour toi, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit s'approcher un tas parchemin recouverts d'une écriture fine et appliquée.

- Il a dit que tu les lui avait demandé.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil aux parchemins et grimaça.

- Les cours de rune que j'ai manqué. Il m'avait dit qu'il les demanderait à Granger, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi rapide. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'il s'agissait d'une urgence...

Pansy sourit.

- Tu sais comment il est. Il avait dit qu'il le ferait alors...

- Alors il l'a fait. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas fait exprès d'être si rapide, murmura Draco, le regard perdu sur les bien trop nombreux parchemins. Il est juste comme ça. Gentil. Et serviable. Et tellement à l'écoute des autres. Il est trop tard pour espérer qu'il change un jour...

- Je ne suis pas certaine que quelqu'un ait envie de le voir changer un jour. C'est juste Harry. Et il a réussit à se faire une place auprès de nous malgré son grand côté gentil petit héros du monde sorcier.

Draco ricana.

- On aurait du bouffer le gamin qu'il était avant qu'il ne devienne aussi important pour nous.

- Tellement de choses auraient été différentes, murmura Pansy, pour nous, pour lui, pour le monde sorcier peut-être même...

- Pour moi, ajouta Draco fixant un point quelconque. Lui et moi c'est... Je ne sais pas, c'est à la fois tellement étrange et tellement évident. Je n'ose pas trop pensé à ce qui se serait passé si...

Le blond ne finit pas sa phrase, comme perdu dans ses pensées et Pansy se demanda si elle devait intervenir ou attendre qu'il redescende sur Terre.

- Tu es bien pensif Draco... Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler ?

- Hein ? S'étonna le blond, sortant soudainement de ses pensées.

- Non, rien, répondit Pansy, posant sa main sur celle de son ami. Tu veux attendre Harry ici ou...

- Et bien en réalité, j'étais venu vous inviter à boire un verre de Chianti dans ma chambre mais je... Vous semblez tous très occupé alors vous viendrez gratter à ma porte quand vous serez lassé de votre vie insipide...

Malgré elle, Pansy eut un petit sourire. Presque ironique.

- Je vais aller me reposer, finit par dire Draco. Je suis épuisé. Bonne nuit princesse.

Draco déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie et disparut, aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé. Le jeune femme resta un instant pensive puis rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers Blaise.

- Blaise, il faut que je te parle.

Cette proposition ne sembla pas enchanter Blaise qui était occupé à jouer avec les cheveux de sa, désormais officielle, petite amie.

- Plus tard.

- Maintenant, insista Pansy. C'est important.

Blaise pesta.

- De toute façon, dit Vélina, je devais y aller. Nouvelles règles de vie au dortoir Serdaigle grâce à ton pénis. On se voit demain beau gosse. Bonne nuit Pansy.

Vélina se leva, embrassa sagement Blaise et partit d'un pas léger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda froidement Blaise, après avoir suivit Vélina du regard.

- C'est Draco et Harry.

- Quoi Draco et Harry ?

- Je crois que ça y est.

- Pansy qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu te souviens de cette conversation, un soir plein d'alcool l'année dernière où je t'ai dit que de toute façon ils étaient amoureux et qu'il n'y avait qu'à attendre qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

- Tu étais saoule !

- J'avais raison.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Draco, appela Harry. Draco ?

Harry attendait devant la porte de la chambre de préfet en chef de Draco. Il a frappé plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse. Il regarda sa montre. 23H30. Peut-être que Draco dormais déjà.

Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis. Il avait juste eu une irrésistible envie de passer. Sans raison particulière. Juste comme ça. Juste parce qu'il avait l'impression que sa place était là. Il avait dû se tromper...

- Draco ? Essaya-t-il une dernière fois.

Pas de réponse. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand un cri déchirant – provenant de la chambre de Draco – se fit entendre.

- Merde, s'exclama Harry, perdant tous ses moyens.

Il attrapa sa baguette, murmura le mot de passe de Draco et entra dans la chambre de son ami.

Sa main tremblait. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'intérieur. Et si...

- Draco ? Appela-t-il, une fois de plus.

Aucune réponse. Nouveau cri. Rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère. Jambes flageolantes.

Harry s'approcha lentement et pu bientôt apercevoir Draco, dans son lit, profondément endormi. Il resta un moment perplexe avant d'entendre un nouveau hurlement. Draco criait dans son sommeil. Il semblait se débattre avec quelque chose.

- Non ! Hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Harry s'approcha du lit de son ami et posa sa main sur lui.

- Draco, Draco réveille toi. Draco ?

Le blond ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il respirait vite. Et fort. Il pleurait. Il se redressa d'un coup, collant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il posa son regard vitreux sur Harry. Il ne savait pas où il était. Où ils étaient, eux. Ceux qui lui voulait du mal. Il avait peur. Il avait mal. Partout et nulle part à la fois.

- Ils étaient là, murmura-t-il. Ils étaient là et ils... Ils voulaient me tuer. Ils...

- Ça va Draco. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar d'accord ? Il n'y a personne. Il n'y a que moi, hum ?

Draco hocha la tête sans pourtant y croire totalement.

- Ils sont toujours là. Ils ne partent jamais. Ils veulent me tuer. Tout le temps. J'ai peur. J'ai peur Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco. Je suis là maintenant. Je n'irais nulle part. Je suis avec toi.

Le blond leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et ce dernier pu y lire une réelle détresse. Cela lui brisa le cœur.

Alors, il s'assit sur le lit de Draco, s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Draco pleura un long moment, en silence. Il n'avait besoin de rien dire. Harry était là. Et ça lui suffisait.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A suivre...


	19. DECHIREMENT

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **16 Juin 2014._ Euh... C'est bientôt l'été ?!_

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres. Ici, le tome VI de la saga : « Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé ».

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Non vous ne rêvez pas. Oui, il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre. Un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf, qui arrive un peu plus de 4 mois après le dernier. C'est la loose, je vous l'accorde. Ceci dit, prenez le côté positif des choses : je n'ai pas abandonné ! (Vous êtes supposé crier de joie) Il n'y a que les rats qui abandonnent le navire de toute façon. J'ai juste été très occupée (On dirait une excuse bidon mais c'est VRAI) par l'obtention de mon permis, de ma licence, par mon inscription en master, par ma recherche de voiture/d'appartement, etc. Bref (Je sais qu'en vrai vous vous en fichez). Je boudais aussi sans doute un peu par rapport à ce que vous savez et dont je ne veux pas parler de nouveau car je suis toujours un peu à fleur de peau. Je sais c'est mal, mais j'ai un caractère tout nul, c'est comme ça. Il est un peu trop tard pour me changer maintenant. Je suis un Elfe Liiiiiibre et je fais ce dont j'ai envie.

N'ayez pas peur, je ne perds pas la boule. Enfin pas COMPLETEMENT. L'écriture de ce chapitre a été longue et fastidieuse (vous l'aurez compris) et j'ai failli mourir au détour des pages du T. 6. Mais le résultat est là. Tout beau. Et rien que pour vous (et aussi un peu pour moi, QUAND MÊME). J'espère qu'il saura vous réjouir. Je vous laisse. POUTOUX, POUTOUX les bébés.

P.S. : Si j'arrive à battre ma malédiction de la Gay Pride (Une Looooooongue histoire), j'y serais cette année avec des copines et je rejoindrais en route les membres du Baba et mon elfe attitrée (Souris bébé, c'est une blague) Fabiola (D. Would quoi). Si ça vous tente, rejoignez-nous les loulous, on vous signera des autographes. (C'est trop pas vrai mais j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça. PARDON. En vrai on rira en buvant de l'alcool. LA BASE).

(Cette fois j'ai fini pour de vrai!)

P.S. 2 (Même si j'avais dit que j'avais finit) : j'ai répondu aux review et je te tenais également à dire merci à Ginnii, LinChan, Taem, Iwizza, Laura, Anna, Eichi et Ankana 87 pour vos reviews auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement par répondre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai carburé à :

NAAMAN & CUTTY RANKS – Rebel For life

BIGA RANX – Dewey like this

ALEXA KHAN – Scarlet Rose

THE FUGEES – Ooh La La La

YAEL NAIM – New Soul

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPITRE XIX. DECHIREMENT**

Nom Masculin Singulier

_« 1. Désunion, division profonde provoquant des troubles. 2. Grande souffrance morale, affective – Ex. : Le déchirement des adieux »_

Ou

**Leur Sixième année (Part III)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

- Bonjour Harry Potter.

Harry releva la tête à la mention de son nom et un demi-sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Face à lui se trouvait Neville et son constant air étonné.

- Bonjour Neville, répondit le Serpentard.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda son interlocuteur en désignant du bras la table à laquelle Harry était installé.

- Oh, oui bien sûr, répondit le brun à lunette.

Il étendit ses bras sur la table et rapprocha les nombreux livres qu'il y avait posé, de lui, faisant ainsi de la place pour Neville.

- Est-ce qu'on a un devoir à faire sur la mémoire ? Demanda Neville après après jeter un coup d'œil aux livres disposés autour d'Harry.

- Hein ? Oh non, du tout. C'est... C'est pour des recherches personnelles.

- Hum je vois. Tant mieux, j'ai déjà bien assez de mal à faire mon devoir sur les inferis. Si j'avais du me lancer dans un devoir sur la mémoire en plus, j'aurais eu plus vite fait de quitter l'école tout de suite.

- Mais Neville, le devoir sur le inferis est à rendre cet après midi !

- Je sais, marmonna le Gryffondor. Seulement d'habitude je m'arrange avec Ron qui s'arrange lui-même avec Hermione. Mais depuis que Ron sort avec Lavande-je-suis-une-sangsue-Brown, Hermione est dans tous ses états et ne nous laisse plus s'inspirer de ses devoirs.

Harry eut un sourire désolé face à la révélation de Neville.

- Je voudrais simplement avoir un D, avoua Neville. Je m'en contenterais. Je ne veux juste pas avoir encore un T. Pas en défense contre les forces du mal. Par après tous les progrès que j'ai fait l'année dernière grâce à toi.

- Tiens, dit Harry en lui tendant son propre devoir. Je ne peut pas te garantir mieux qu'un P, il s'agit de Snape après tout, mais ça reste un bon début.

- Merci Harry, répondit Neville tout sourire.

Heureux d'avoir accompli une bonne action, Harry se replongea dans ses lectures. Il ne pensait pas vraiment trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans ces bouquins, mais il avait besoin de sentir qu'il n'était pas inactif suite à la demande de Dumbledore. Il finit le paragraphe qu'il avait commencé un peu plus tôt dans l'ouvrage « _Entre vérité et mensonge : __l'utilisation de la Pensine_ », et soupira. Il y était clairement expliqué qu'un souvenir pouvait être falsifié, que cela pouvait être plus ou moins bien fait, il suffisait simplement de penser à la manière dont une scène aurait du se produire et à enfermer ce souvenir-désir dans un flacon. Cela demandait cependant beaucoup de concentration et de magie ce qui expliquait que la plupart des sorciers ne modifiaient qu'une partie de leur souvenir et cela uniquement en cas d'extrême urgence, ou que cela puisse être fait de manière extrêmement grossière.

Mais il y n'y avait rien dans ce maudit livre qui expliquait comment avoir accès au vrai souvenir. Il aurait du s'en douter, si la solution s'était trouvée dans un livre, le vieux fou n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui. Peut-être devait-il simplement jeter un Imperium à Slughorn ? Le plus difficile restant encore de jeter un Impardonnable sans que le ministère ne l'apprenne...

Si seulement Draco arrêtait d'être lunatique à outrance, il aurait pu lui demander conseil... Malheureusement, malgré le rapprochement qui s'était opéré suite à l'empoisonnement de Théodore, Draco continuait de garder ses distances avec ses camarades au grand désespoir d'Harry. Le blond se levait le matin bien avant les autres et on ne le voyait plus jamais dans la salle commune après les cours. Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il faisait. Personne n'osait non plus lui demander. Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait aimé suivre Draco afin de le découvrir, mais cela n'était pas possible pour le moment.

Lassé, le brun poussa un énième soupir, sans doute un peu trop bruyant puisqu'il s'attira le regard haineux d'une Poufsouffle assise un peu plus loin. Il lui sourit gauchement et se replongea dans ses lectures.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry s'éveilla mais hésita à ouvrir les yeux de suite. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Qu'il n'était même pas dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Et puis de toute façon il ne se souvenait même pas s'être couché. Il tenta de remettre ses idées au clair avant de faire face à la réalité. Rien ne lui revenait, par contre il était certain de reconnaître le parfum qui venait de chatouiller ses narines. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Plusieurs propositions s'offraient alors à lui :

Soit, il était dans son lit avec Pansy et ça ne disait rien de bon.

Soit, il était dans un lit autre que le sien, avec Pansy, et ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

Soit il était un lit – le sien ou un autre – avec une personne qui avait le même parfum que Pansy, et là il aurait de vrai question à se poser.

Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux. Murs blancs. Plafond blanc. Rideau autour de son lit. Silence à la fois apaisant et inquiétant. Il était à l'infirmerie. Encore.

- Je savais que tu étais là, murmura-t-il en apercevant Pansy, assise à côté du lit. Je sentais ton parfum.

La jeune fille lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Contente que tu te sois réveillé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est encore arrivé ?

- Accident de Quidditch mon vieux, lança Blaise qui semblait être sorti de nulle part. Tu t'es pris un cognard en pleine tête. Étonnant qu'elle n'ai pas explosé ! J'aurais adoré voir ça !

- Merci Blaise, répondit Harry d'une voix pleine d'ironie.

- C'est la tête de McLaggen qui va exploser quand les profs en auront fini avec lui, fit remarquer Pansy. MacGonagall était hors d'elle. Et je ne te parle même pas de Snape.

- Certains Gryffondors riaient quand tu t'es pris le cognard dans la gueule, mais je peux te dire qu'ils ne riaient plus quand c'est Weasley qui a été touché.

- McLaggen a attaqué Ron ?

- Sans le faire exprès, je suppose. N'empêche qu'il lui a cassé la jambe en deux. Ce match était une vraie catastrophe.

- Qui a gagné ? Demanda finalement Harry, hésitant.

- On avait plus d'attrapeur mais ils n'ont plus eut de gardien peu de temps après. Ils ont attrapé le vif d'or mais on avait déjà pris tout un tas de point d'avances. L'honneur des Serpentards est sauf. Heureusement pour toi, Potter !

- Pomfresh veut que tu passes la nuit ici. Elle pense que c'est plus prudent, tu as eu un gros choc à la tête.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Pansy, l'infirmerie est ma deuxième maison depuis le temps. Ou la troisième peut-être si on compte le bureau de Snape et le millier de retenues que j'y ai passé. Ceci dit, vous, vous feriez mieux de filer, si Pomfresh vous trouve ici, on aura certainement droit à la énième catastrophe de la journée.

Blaise haussa les épaules, Harry se doutait qu'il devait se trouver là plus par demande de Pansy qu'autre chose, mais ça lui faisait quand même plaisir. La jeune fille, elle, s'approcha et caressa doucement la tête d'Harry, entourée d'une sorte de turban.

- Soigne toi bien mon petit serpent. À demain.

Elle déposa un second baiser sur sa joue avant de disparaître, suivie par Blaise.

Une fois seul, Harry se mit à réfléchir aux événements de la journée, et plus particulièrement à la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Draco le matin même. Ce dernier avait tenté de disparaître juste avant le match, ce qui avait rendu Harry hors de lui. Comment Draco pouvait-il l'abandonner de la sorte ?

Il avait commencé par laisser l'équipe de Quidditch, alors que c'était leur truc. Rien qu'à eux. C'était un des moments qui leur appartenait. Ils avaient beau passer ces heures d'entraînement avec le reste de l'équipe, ils les passaient surtout ensemble. Tous les deux. Mais cela n'existait plus. Et maintenant, Draco avait décidé de ne même plus venir aux match. Ils en étaient venus aux mains. Draco l'avait poussé et Harry s'était cogné à l'épaule. Il se souvenait quand il était monté sur son balais, moins de trente minutes plus tard, elle lui faisait toujours mal. Il se souvenait aussi que, pour la première fois, il avait eut envie d'être ailleurs durant le match. Il avait voulu suivre Draco et découvrir ce qui lui prenait tant de temps. Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

« _Harry se redressa brusquement, le cœur battant, son turban de travers. Il avait enfin trouvé la solution : il existait un moyen de suivre Malefoy… Comment pouvait-il l'avoir oublié, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?_

_Mais la question était : comment l'appeler ? Comment devait-on s'y prendre ?_

_À voix basse, timidement, Harry prononça le nom dans l'obscurité._

_- [Dobby] ?_

_Il y eut un crac sonore puis [l'elfe apparu]. »_

- Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ? Dobby est venu tout de suite pour aider son ami Harry Potter.

- C'est très gentil Dobby. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

L'elfe fit une grimace qu'Harry assimila à une tentative de sourire.

- Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour aider son ami Harry Potter ?

_« -J'ai un travail pour toi.[...]_

_- Dobby s'en chargera, Harry Potter ! couina Dobby, ses yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis toujours baignés de larmes. Dobby serait honoré d'aider Harry Potter ! [...]_

_- Je veux que [tu suives] Draco Malefoy. […] Je veux savoir où il va, qui il rencontre et ce qu'il fabrique. Je veux que [tu le suives] vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre._

_- Oui, Harry Potter ! s'exclama aussitôt Dobby, ses grands yeux brillants d'excitation. Et si Dobby ne donne pas satisfaction, Dobby se jettera de la plus haute tour du château, Harry Potter !_

_- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, affirma précipitamment Harry. »_

- Comme Monsieur Harry Potter voudra.

- Très bien, alors maintenant file et tache de te reposer. Ta mission commence demain, lui dit Harry quelque peu hésitant à l'idée de donner des ordres à Dobby. Et surtout fais très attention, personne ne doit être au courant, c'est d'accord ?

- Oui Harry Potter Monsieur répondit Dobby avant de disparaître dans un second crac sonore.

Soulagé, Harry entreprit donc de se recoucher.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, il eut la surprise de trouver un morceau de parchemin plié dans sa main. Il l'ouvrit et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son meilleur ami.

« Je suis passé trop tard, tu dormais déjà et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. J'espère que tu vas vite te remettre et que tu vas arrêter de faire l'intéressant en te prenant des cognard en pleine tête.

On se voit tout à l'heure.

Draco. »

Harry déglutit. Il venait de demander à un elfe d'espionner l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, se lamenta Pansy.

- Comme nous tous, répondit Blaise qui déplaçait ses pièces d'échec sans même regarder l'échiquier.

- Comme même le grand Blaise Zabini s'ennuie, il est temps de faire quelque chose, railla Théodore. Échec et mat, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Blaise.

- Je déteste les échecs, marmonna Blaise. Je déteste tous ces stupides jeux de société !

- Comment peuvent-ils croire que de jeunes sorciers comme nous vont s'épanouir dans une école où il n'y a rien à faire, rajouta Pansy.

- Je suppose qu'ils pensent qu'on passe nos soirées à lire ou ce genre de truc stupides.

- Autant renommer l'école Serdaigleland et nous laisser nous tirer vers un endroit plus accueillant.

Assis un peu plus loin, Harry écoutait la conversation de ses camarades d'une oreille distraite. Ce soir, il n'avait aucune envie de participer à leurs chamailleries. Il était préoccupé. Et ce depuis un temps assez long maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à ce sortir cette histoire avec Draco de la tête. C'était tout simplement impossible. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait appris par Dobby que Draco se rendait quotidiennement dans la salle sur demande, et qu'il y passait des heures. Aussi bien tôt le matin, que tard le soir. Il avait stupidement pensé qu'une fois qu'il saurait ce que Draco faisait de ses journées, son inquiétude s'apaiserait, mais il n'en était rien, évidemment. Il aurait du s'en douter.

En plus de cela, il y avait toujours cette histoire de souvenir modifié qu'il devait réglé. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il penser qu'il arriverait à obtenir de Slughorn une chose qu'il n'avait pas réussit à obtenir lui-même. Les gens ne se plaisaient-ils pas à répéter à qui voulait l'entendre que Dumbledore était le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération ? Comment tous ces abrutis réagiraient-ils s'il apprenaient ça, hein ?

Techniquement deux possibilités s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait soit aller attendre que Draco sorte de la salle sur demande, lui demander ce qu'il y fabriquait, se disputer avec lui et espérer que le blond cède avant lui, sinon tout cela n'aurait aucun intérêt, soit se rendre dans le bureau de Slughorn, tenter de lui arracher son souvenir et prier pour qu'il accepte sans rechigner. Cependant, aucune de ces deux propositions ne l'enchantait vraiment.

Une troisième proposition lui sembla pourtant envisageable lorsqu'il jeta un regard à son livre de potions, posé à côté de lui. Il en tira un parchemin, qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. L'invitation d'Hagrid pour l'enterrement de son araignée géante. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Sans doute pas se dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il se leva, attrapa sa cape et lança :

- Je vais chez Hagrid, quelqu'un veut venir ?

- Plutôt se faire mordre par un loup-garou que d'aller passer ma soirée dans la cabane d'un demi-géant, désolé, répondit Blaise.

- Non merci, lança rapidement Théodore, à la façon d'un écho à la réponse de Blaise.

Daphné secoua la tête à son tour.

- J'ai toujours détesté les enterrements.

Pansy , elle, semblait hésiter.

- Très bien. Je viens, dit elle en se levant. Mais laisse moi le temps de me préparer.

Elle disparut en courant vers son dortoir.

.

Pansy tenait la main d'Harry sous la table tandis que Slughorn et Hagrid parlait de plus en plus fort, grisés par l'alcool et sans doute par les futurs gains qu'il pourrait tiré du venin d'araignée, en ce qui concernait le professeur de potions. L'enterrement avait vite donné suite à l'ouverture d'une bouteille, puis deux, trois, afin que chacun puisse noyer son chagrin – ou son simulacre de chagrin – dans l'alcool.

- Harry peut-être ne devrions nous pas trop nous attarder, tu ne crois pas ? Murmura Pansy.

Harry sentait qu'elle était mal à l'aise et il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, mais il avait comme la conviction également qu'il n'avait peut-être pas assisté à cet enterrement pour rien. L'état de Slughorn paraissait idéal pour parvenir à délier sa langue et enfin découvrir le mystère qui entourait son fameux souvenir.

- Encore quelques minutes Pansy, je t'en prie.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, résignée.

- S'ils se mettent à vomir, je déguerpi, tu es prévenu. Et je prendrais la cape avec moi.

Sous leurs yeux les deux hommes se donnaient en spectacle et Harry eut la pensée absurde que s'il avait su, Blaise serait sans doute venu avec lui, trop heureux de pouvoir ensuite faire du chantage à ses professeurs.

Lorsqu'Hagrid finit par tomber comme une masse, endormi, sur sa table, Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait du moment idéal et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un hasard. Le moment qu'il attendait depuis des semaines. Et soudainement, il sut exactement où appuyer pour faire parler le vieil homme. La seule chose que Slughorn aimait plus que les sorciers célèbres, était les sorciers célèbres et talentueux. Comme sa mère. Sa mère dont la mort avait marqué un tournant dans le monde sorcier. Cette femme qui s'était sacrifiée pour son fils. Cette femme dont l'amour avait permis à un bébé de survivre à l'attaque du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Un bébé qui avait réussit à le faire disparaître durant de longues années. Tout ça grâce à Lily Evans. Cette femme à qui Slughorn vouait une sorte d'admiration sans limite. Et c'est sur ce terrain qu'Harry l'entraîna, parlant de sa défunte mère et s'attirant le regard choqué de Pansy qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa méthode.

Le jeune homme décida qu'il s'en fichait. Il en avait assez d'agir de manière parfaitement prévisible. Il était temps de devenir quelqu'un d'autre que le parfait héros sauveur du monde sorcier. Il était temps de montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'avait pas été envoyé à Serpentard par erreur. Il était Harry Potter. Et il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. Il suffisait seulement de franchir la ligne de temps en temps. Comme maintenant.

_« - Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Si je l'aimais ? dit Slughorn, les yeux remplis de larmes. Je n'imagine pas que quiconque l'ayant rencontrée ait pu ne pas l'aimer… Très courageuse… Très drôle… C'est la chose la plus horrible…_

_- Mais vous ne voulez pas aider son fils, l'interrompit Harry. Elle a donné sa vie pour moi et vous, vous ne voulez même pas me donner un souvenir._

_Les ronflements de Hagrid faisaient trembler la cabane. Harry fixait les yeux larmoyants de Slughorn. Le maître des potions semblait incapable de détourner son regard._

_- Ne dites pas ça…, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas une question de… Si cela pouvait vous aider, bien sûr… Mais ce serait inutile…_

_- Non, ce ne serait pas inutile, déclara Harry, catégorique. Dumbledore a besoin de savoir. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de savoir. […] Je suis l'Élu. Je dois le tuer. Il me faut ce souvenir._

_Slughorn devint plus pâle que jamais. Son front brillant luisait de sueur._

_- Vous êtes l'Élu ?_

_- Bien sûr que je le suis, affirma Harry d'une voix calme._

_- Dans ce cas, mon garçon… vous me demandez beaucoup… Vous me demandez en fait de vous aider dans votre tentative pour détruire…_

_- Vous ne voulez pas être débarrassé du sorcier qui a tué Lily Evans ?_

_- Harry, Harry, bien sûr que je le veux, mais…_

_- Vous avez peur qu'il découvre que vous m'avez apporté votre aide ?_

_Slughorn ne dit rien. Il paraissait terrifié._

_- Ayez le même courage que ma mère, professeur…_

_Slughorn leva une main potelée et pressa contre ses lèvres ses doigts tremblants. Pendant un moment, il eut l'air d'un énorme bébé._

_- Je ne suis pas fier…, murmura-t-il entre ses doigts. J'ai honte de… de ce que montre ce souvenir. Je crois que j'ai fait beaucoup de dégâts, ce jour-là…_

_- Vous effaceriez tout en me le confiant, dit Harry. Ce serait un acte très noble, très courageux._

_Hagrid eut un spasme dans son sommeil et continua de ronfler. Slughorn et Harry se regardaient dans les yeux par-dessus la flamme oscillante de la chandelle. Il y eut un long, un très long silence, mais [la main de Pansy qui serrait la sienne de plus en plus fort] conseilla à Harry de ne pas le rompre, d'attendre._

_Très lentement, Slughorn mit alors une main dans sa poche et en retira sa baguette magique. Il glissa l'autre main à l'intérieur de sa cape où il prit un petit flacon vide. Sans quitter Harry du regard, il toucha sa tempe du bout de sa baguette puis l'écarta doucement. Un long filament de mémoire s'y accrocha. Le souvenir s'étira, de plus en plus long, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache de sa tempe et se balance au bout de la baguette dans des reflets argentés. Slughorn le déposa dans le flacon où il s'enroula sur lui-même avant de se déployer en tournoyant comme une volute de vapeur. Slughorn reboucha le flacon d'une main tremblante et le donna à Harry._

_- Merci beaucoup, professeur._

_- Vous êtes un garçon digne d'estime, dit le professeur Slughorn, des larmes coulant sur ses grosses joues et disparaissant dans sa moustache de morse. Et vous avez les mêmes yeux qu'elle… N'ayez quand même pas une trop mauvaise opinion de moi quand vous aurez vu ce souvenir…_

_Puis il posa à son tour sa tête dans ses bras, poussa un profond soupir et s'endormit. »_

- Est-ce que ça va ? Murmura Pansy.

- Je... Je crois, oui. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, répondit Harry en désignant le flacon qui détenait le si précieux souvenir.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ?

- Parce que je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de vouloir le regarder.

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'Harry, qui tenait toujours la man de Pansy dans la sienne, prenne le chemin du château, serrant son amie près de lui sous la cape d'invisibilité.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- T'as vraiment une sale gueule ce matin Potter ! Lança Blaise lorsque son camarade s'installa à la table des Serpentard.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se servit un bol de thé et se mit à émietter une tartine sans raison particulière. Il n'avait pas faim. Ou peut être que si, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Pas plus qu'il ne sentait penser sur lui la fatigue de la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer. Comment Dumbledore avait-il put penser qu'il parviendrait à fermer l'œil après ce qu'il avait appris en visionnant le souvenir de son professeur de potion ? Conneries.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous a vu Draco ? Demanda-t-il.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, et le fixèrent, comme s'il était devenu fou. Draco n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

- Très bien, ça suffit, s'exclama-t-il en se levant, prêt à quitter la table.

- Mais Harry, l'appela Daphné, nous avons cours dans quinze minutes !

- Je sais, répondit Harry en s'éloignant.

Il sortit de la grande salle et commença à monter les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Il devait voir Draco. Tout de suite. Alors, il monta jusqu'au septième étage et se mit à attendre, caché dans un coin. Le blond finirait forcément par sortir. Ils avaient cours dans peu de temps et Draco ne voudrait certainement pas se faire remarqué en arrivant en retard. Il lui suffisait simplement de rester là.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, Harry vit Draco sortir de la salle sur demande. Il paraissait épuisé. De grosses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il avait également l'air énervé.

Harry décida de s'approcher de lui.

- Salut, lança-t-il.

Le blond sursauta.

- Ah euh... Salut. Tu vas bien Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Oh oui, oui, oui très bien. Je ne suis pas celui qui s'est pris un cognard en pleine tête.

- C'était il y a plusieurs semaines, répondit froidement Harry.

- Hein ? Oh oui bien sûr je... Difficile de voir le temps passer avec tout le travail à faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la salle sur Demande ? Demanda Harry, changeant soudainement de sujet.

- La salle sur demande ? Répéta Draco.

- Je t'ai vu en sortir Draco.

- Oui, oui bien sûr. Je travaillais. Je fais apparaître une salle vraiment très plaisante. Bien plus que la bibliothèque. Je te montrerais un jour. Mais on devrait aller en cours, on va être en retard.

- Une salle de travail ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Oui voilà, c'est ça. Allez, viens.

- Non. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, et toi non plus. Pas tant que tu me prendras pour un con !

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ?

- Je t'ai connu plus virulent ! S'exclama Harry en poussant doucement Draco pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne passerait pas.

- Harry, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, je sais juste que si tu continues comme ça nous allons être en retard et je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Arrête ça Draco ! Ça marche avec qui tu veux putain, mais pas avec moi. Pas avec moi Draco !

Alors qu'Harry commençait à hausser le ton, la sonnerie retenti. Ils seraient en retard en potion, sans aucun doute, car il était loin d'avoir fini.

- Harry..., commença Draco et cela sonna comme une supplique.

- Tu t'es regardé dans une glace ces derniers jours Draco ? Ton visage nous hurle que tu n'as ni pris un bon repas ni fait une bonne nuit depuis des lustres. Je veux juste...

- Harry ! Le coupa le blond et sa voix était cette fois teintée de colère. Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux juste pas te taire ? Et t'occuper de tes affaires ? Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu fasses ça ?

- Parce que je suis ton ami Draco, et parce que je m'inquiètes pour toi !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Hurla Draco. Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Laisse moi tranquille. Laisse moi juste tranquille !

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Parce que je tiens trop à toi et que tu n'as aucune idée de ce dans quoi tu te lance. Ce n'est plus un jeu Draco.

Draco fixa Harry et se mit à rire froidement.

- Tu crois que je joue Harry ? Tu crois que je prend ça pour un putain de jeu ? J'ai arrêté de jouer il y a bien longtemps. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

- Ah oui ? Et pendant que tu joues à cache-cache dans la salle du demande, moi je plonge dans sa mémoire. Je revois des images de lui. Je rêve de lui la nuit. J'entends ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Il n'est jamais mort tu sais ? Des Horcruxes. Sept. Il a toujours été là. Quelque part.

- Alors si tu le sais pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Pourquoi parles tu encore avec moi alors que je le sers ? Je suis un putain de mangemort Harry ! S'exclama Draco en relevant la manche de son pull, exposant sa marque des ténèbres aux yeux de son meilleur ami.

Harry resta figé. Il fixait le bras de Draco et ne trouvait absolument rien à dire. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il savait, au fond de lui, que quelque chose avait changé chez Draco. Peut-être même qu'il savait qu'il avait été marqué par Voldemort. Mais il avait gardé un espoir. Un tout petit espoir que ça ne soit pas encore le cas. Peut-être, se disait-il, le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptait le marqué cet été, comme Blaise et Théodore. Et dans ce cas là, tout n'était pas perdu. Avec un peu de volonté, il aurait sans doute pu les en empêcher.

Lui, le « Sauveur », n'avait pas été capable de sauver son meilleur ami du pire.

- Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, tu sera bien aimable de me laisser passer, balança Draco en donnant un coup d'épaule à Harry pour libérer le chemin.

Le brun ne bougea pas, trop sonné pour avoir la moindre réaction. Draco avait presque atteint le bout du couloir quand la voix d'Harry raisonna.

- Je ne partirais pas Draco. Je ne vais pas fuir parce que même si je n'ai choisi de tout ça, je ne suis pas un lâche. Je ne suis pas un lâche comme toi.

Draco se stoppa et fit volte face. En quelques enjambés, il fut devant Harry et attrapa fermement le col de sa chemise.

- Tu ne sais rien, déclara Draco d'une vois menaçante. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je vis et de ce que j'endure. Tu ne sais rien, se mit-il à hurler.

- Je sais, lui répondit Harry sans le quitter des yeux, que tu es trop peureux pour choisir ton camp.

La main de Draco quitta la chemise d'Harry et son poing s'abattit avec force sur son visage.

Cependant, malgré ce que Draco pensait, ce coup de poing ne stoppa pas son ami. Harry se releva et rendit son coup au blond. En peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol, cherchant par tous les moyens à blesser l'autre.

Bientôt, la voix de Peeves raisonna dans tout le château :

« Les deux Princes de Serpentard se tapent dessus au septième étage »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La nouvelle de la dispute qui avait dégénérée entre Draco et Harry fit vite le tour de l'école. En quelques jours à peine, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Les seuls qui ne parlaient pas des faits étaient les principaux intéressés. Draco et Harry ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis l'arrivée du professeur Snape sur les lieux après que Peeves ait prévenu toute l'école.

Ils avaient été tous deux conduis à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh s'était occupé de leurs blessures qui étaient toutes superficielles. Ils étaient ensuite reparti chacun de leur côté, sans demander leur reste. Lorsque quelqu'un cherchait à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, ils restaient tous deux muets. Chacun refusant de mettre l'autre en cause.

Cependant, cet après-midi là, les choses étaient sur le point de basculer.

Daphné était arrivée contrarié dans la salle commune parce que Mimi Geignarde avait encore fait des siennes dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Et qu'en plus, en sortant elle était presque sûre d'avoir croisé Draco qui l'avait superbement ignoré.

Alors, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry se mit en route et bien vite ses pieds le guidèrent jusqu'à la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Cette chose qui prenait tant de temps à Draco avait-il un lien avec la chambre des secrets ?

_« Il entra alors en silence._

_À l'intérieur, Draco [...] lui tournait le dos, cramponné des deux mains au lavabo, sa tête aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc penchée en avant._

_- Non, calme-toi, dit la voix chantante de Mimi Geignarde qui s'élevait de l'une des cabines. Calme-toi… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Je peux t'aider…_

_- Personne ne peut m'aider, répondit Malefoy, le corps tremblant. Je n'y arrive pas… C'est impossible… Ça ne marchera pas. Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt… Il a dit qu'il me tuerait…_

_Avec un choc si considérable qu'il en fut cloué sur place, Harry comprit alors que [Draco] pleurait – pleurait vraiment –, des larmes coulant de son visage blême dans le lavabo malpropre. [Draco] sanglota, renifla puis, parcouru d'un grand frisson, regarda dans le miroir craquelé et vit par-dessus son épaule Harry qui le regardait._

_Il fit aussitôt volte-face en sortant sa baguette. Instinctivement, Harry saisit la sienne. Le sortilège de Malefoy manqua Harry de quelques centimètres, fracassant la lampe accrochée au mur, tout près de lui. Harry se jeta de côté, pensa : « Levicorpus ! », sa baguette brandie, mais Malefoy bloqua le maléfice et leva la main pour en envoyer un nouveau…_

_- Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! s'écria Mimi Geignarde, l'écho de sa voix résonnant avec force sur le carrelage. Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ !_

_Il y eut un bang ! retentissant et la corbeille à papiers derrière Harry explosa. Il tenta de lancer le sortilège du Bloque-jambes qui ricocha sur le mur, derrière l'oreille de Malefoy, et fit voler en éclats le réservoir de la chasse d'eau, juste au-dessous de Mimi Geignarde. L'eau déferla de tous côtés. Harry glissa et perdit l'équilibre au moment où [Draco], le visage déformé par la haine, s'exclamait :_

_- Endolo…_

_- SECTUMSEMPRA ! hurla Harry tombé à terre, en agitant frénétiquement sa baguette._

_Du sang jaillit alors du visage et de la poitrine de Malefoy comme si une épée invisible l'avait tailladé. Il vacilla et s'effondra sur le sol inondé d'eau dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures, sa baguette tombant de sa main inerte._

_- Non…, s'étrangla Harry._

_Glissant, chancelant, il se releva et se précipita sur [Draco] dont le visage était maintenant d'un rouge luisant, ses mains blanches crispées sur sa poitrine ensanglantée._

_- Non… Je ne voulais…_

_Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Malefoy qui tremblait de tout son corps dans une mare de sang et Mimi Geignarde poussa soudain un hurlement assourdissant._

_- AU MEURTRE ! MEURTRE DANS LES TOILETTES ! AU MEURTRE !_

_Derrière Harry, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il releva la tête, terrifié : Snape venait de surgir, le visage livide. Écartant brutalement Harry, il s'agenouilla au-dessus de Malefoy, sortit sa baguette et la passa le long des profondes blessures que le maléfice avait causées, marmonnant une incantation qui ressemblait presque à une chanson. Le flot de sang parut s'assécher. Snape essuya celui qui maculait le visage de Malefoy et répéta son enchantement. Les blessures se refermaient à présent._

_Harry regardait fixement, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait, à peine conscient que lui aussi était trempé de sang et d'eau. Mimi Geignarde sanglotait, gémissait, au-dessus de leur tête. Lorsque Snape eut exécuté pour la troisième fois son contre-maléfice, il souleva à moitié Malefoy pour le remettre debout._

_- Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie. Il restera peut-être des cicatrices mais, si vous prenez tout de suite du dictame, on peut l'éviter… venez…_

_Il soutint [Draco] pour l'aider à traverser les toilettes puis, arrivé devant la porte, lança avec une colère froide :_

_- Vous, Potter, vous m'attendez ici._

_Harry n'eut pas un seul instant l'idée de désobéir. Il se redressa lentement, tremblant de tous ses membres, et baissa les yeux vers le sol humide. Des taches de sang flottaient à sa surface comme des fleurs cramoisies. Il ne trouva même pas la force de faire taire Mimi Geignarde qui continuait de se lamenter, de sangloter, avec un plaisir manifeste et grandissant._

_Snape revint dix minutes plus tard. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui._

_- Va-t'en, dit-il à Mimi qui replongea dans sa cuvette, laissant derrière elle un silence retentissant._

_- Je n'ai pas voulu ça, affirma aussitôt Harry. »_

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, répondit Snape et il sembla bizarrement beaucoup plus humain à cet instant précis.

- Il... Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque Harry rencontra le regard de Snape, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il pleurait, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait juste besoin que Snape lui dise que tout allait s'arranger.

- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ajouta Harry qui ressentait un besoin vitale de parler pour combler le vide. Il s'est retourné et il était fou de rage. Je voulais juste l'aider. Mais je crois... Draco ne veut plus de mon aide en ce moment. Il a la marque. Je l'ai vu. Et on s'est battu. Je... Je voulais juste être là et il a commencé à me jeté des sort et je n'ai pas voulu continuer. Je vous le jure. Mais il a voulu me jeter un doloris. Et j'ai lu ce sort. Je ne savais pas que ça ferait ça. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. C'est Draco. Je voulais me défendre. Que tout s'arrête. Et je...

- Vous parlez beaucoup trop, le coupa Snape dont le masque semblait s'être réajusté.

- Je suis désolé.

- Levez-vous ! Lui ordonna Snape.

Harry obéit et se mit debout malgré le tremblement dont était secoué son corps.

- Vous allez à votre dortoir Potter et vous allez changer de vêtements. Jetez ceux-là s'il le faut. Ensuite vous viendrez à l'infirmerie. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Harry regarda ses vêtements couverts de sang avant de hocher la tête.

- Bien. Ne parlez de ça à personne c'est compris ? Nous savons vous comme moi que le seul endroit où vous êtes en sécurité pour l'instant est cette école, or qui voudrait dans son école d'un jeune sorcier qui attaque ses camarades avec de la magie noire ?

Harry hocha la tête de plus belle, incapable de dire un mot.

- Filez !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Moins d'une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Harry poussait la porte de l'infirmerie, la tête basse. Aussitôt la voix de Draco raisonna.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on prévienne mes parents Severus. Je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner des ordres. Prenez simplement ça comme une requête. Une requête très importantes à mes yeux.

- Comme vous voudrez Draco. Mais vous savez que certaines de ces cicatrices ne disparaîtront jamais. Ils finiront par s'en rendre compte.

De là où il était, Harry pu voir Draco hocher la tête.

- Peu importe. Je ne veux pas qu'ils... Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je suis faible.

- Personne ne pense ça !

- Vous en êtes certain ? Répliqua Draco d'une voix acerbe.

Snape ne répondit pas. Il semblait perplexe. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête et aperçu la silhouette hésitante d'Harry, il sembla décider à clore la conversation.

- Vous devriez vous reposer Draco. Ce fut une longue journée.

L'ancien maître des potions se leva ensuite et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'Harry il lui lança un regard étrange. Sans doute avait-il conscience que le laisser seul avec Draco avec ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt était la pire des punitions possibles.

Harry continua à avancer d'un pas hésitant vers le lit de Draco et une fois qu'il tira une chaise pour s'installer près de son lit, il constata que le blond avait fermé les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir.

Aucune importance, pensa Potter, il s'assit et décida de prendre son mal en patience. Draco ne pourrait pas faire semblant de dormir éternellement.

De son côté, Draco aurait presque poussé un soupir de soulagement quand il avait entendu le bruit de la chaise. Harry restait. Évidemment qu'il restait. Il n'allait pas le laisser seul. Surtout pas maintenant. C'était sans doute une des choses les plus impressionnantes concernant Harry, il était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. Comme s'il avait un putain de sixième sens. Comme s'il savait.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait aussi un don pour faire une apparition quand on n'avait pas du tout besoin de lui. Comme dans les toilettes un peu plus tôt. Draco ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait réagit de cette façon. Pourquoi il avait été si agressif envers Harry. Il était épuisé. Énervé. À bout de nerf. Il avait juste besoin de se débarrasser de ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. La vie de sa mère. Comment peut-on vivre avec une telle responsabilité à même pas seize ans ? Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête. Et si Harry avait été capable de l'aider, il aurait accepté cette main tendue sans rechigner. Mais il savait que cela ne mènerait nulle part. Il était déjà trop tard.

Alors, quand un peu plus tôt il avait vu le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami se dessiner dans le reflet du miroir, il l'avait attaqué. Il avait pointé sa baguette sur Harry pour se protéger de lui-même. Pou les protéger tous les deux. Pour s'empêcher de parler. Parce qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Il le sentait. Et il aurait suffit d'un instant pour qu'il lui dise tout. Pour qu'il les mette en danger. Quand le sort d'Harry l'avait touché, il avait même espérer un instant qu'il le tue. Pour mettre fin à tout ça.

Maintenant, bien sûr, il avait conscience que ça aurait loin d'être une bonne solution. Il tenta de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur et de se détendre. Lentement, il sentit le sommeil l'envahir et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il parvint à s'endormir dans un état proche de la sérénité. Rien n'avait d'importance, Harry veillait sur lui. Il ne bougerait pas.

.

- Pansy te connaît tellement que s'en est malsain mec, murmura Blaise en s'asseyant près d'Harry. Elle m'a supplié de venir te chercher. Elle m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie auprès de Draco.

Harry se tourna vers Blaise et son regard perdu croisa celui, curieux, de son camarade de classe.

- Snape vous a...

- Snape est muet comme une tombe. Il a dit à Pansy qu'elle devrait prendre ses responsabilités au sérieux le temps de l'absence de Draco, et quand elle ne t'a pas vu revenir, elle a supposé que tu étais près de lui. Elle pense qu'il est malade. Ça n'a rien à voir n'est-ce pas ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- J'ai failli le tuer, murmura Harry après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Si Snape n'avait pas été là, je crois que Draco serait mort.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, Harry sut que Blaise cherchait à lire en lui. Il voulait savoir s'il disait la vérité.

- On s'est battu et je... Je lui ai lancé un sort qui venait du livre du prince. Je... Snape a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de magie noire. Il avait du sang partout. Il ne bougeait plus. Il était juste là. Comme mort. Baignant dans son sang. Et j'étais incapable de bouger. Je le regardais. Je le regardais se vider de son sang et j'étais comme cloué au sol. Je suis un monstre, murmura Harry.

Étrangement il se sentit comme soulagé. Il ressentait le besoin de dire ça à voix haute depuis des heures.

- Tu... Tu n'es pas un monstre Potter. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Ce n'est pas le premier sort de mangemort qui se trouve dans ce livre. Je n'aurais jamais du l'utiliser. Surtout pas sur Draco.

- C'est un accident...

- Draco est ton ami n'est ce pas ? Vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes enfants, Draco m'en a déjà parlé. Tu l'apprécie sans doute même plus que tu m'apprécie moi pas vrai ?

- Sans doute, mais où est-ce que tu...

- Pourquoi t'es-tu mis tellement en colère contre Draco le jour où Théodore a été blessé et pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir ?

Blaise soupira.

- Cette question est stupide Potter. C'est un putain d'accident. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allais blesser Draco de la sorte en lui lançant ce sort. Et je suppose que pour que tu lui lances un sort il avait du te chercher pas vrai ? Tu es Saint-Potter après tout ! Ce qui est arrivé à Théodore est différent. Vraiment très différent.

Blaise fit une pause et son regard se posa sur le corps endormi de Draco.

- Draco savait pertinemment que cette bouteille d'Hydromel allait blesser gravement ou tuer quelqu'un. Et il a agit en connaissance de cause... Bien sûr Théodore n'était pas visé, mais quand j'ai vu son corps minuscule dans ce lit de l'infirmerie, j'ai été incapable de retenir ma colère. Parce que Théodore est sans doute le plus courageux de nous tous derrière son air étrange. Et que je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Quand je suis arrivé à l'infirmerie ce soir et que je t'ai vu assis à côté de Draco, c'est pour toi que j'ai eu de la peine Potter. Oh pour Draco aussi, ne me regarde pas comme ça, mais il s'en remettra. C'est la personne la plus forte et la plus obstinée que je connaisse. Enfin peut-être juste après toi. Et puis c'est un Malefoy. Mais toi Potter, toi tu es là tu le regardes et tu ne veux pas admettre que c'est foutu. Qu'ils te l'ont pris. C'est trop tard Potter.

- Non... Il n'est jamais trop tard, marmonna Harry les yeux fixés sur Draco.

Blaise se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry.

- Si Draco veut te revenir Potter, il le fera. Sans aucun doute. Il fera même tout pour ça. Mais toi, tu ne peux plus rien faire. Arrête d'essayer de le protéger. C'est toi que tu dois protéger désormais.

Et Blaise quitta l'infirmerie, aussi mystérieusement qu'il y était apparu. Il partit si vite qu'il ne vit pas les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur le visage d'Harry.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis le visage de son cousin Dudley se dessinait parfaitement dans sa tête. Il se souvenait les avoir aperçus, lui et ses amis, en train de fumer sur le terrain de jeu cet été. Et là, tout de suite, il aurait aimé fumer lui aussi. Pour voir si ce qu'on disait était vrai et si cela détendait. Comment au juste était-il passé de « Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs » à « Le professeur Trelawney me prend encore comme sujets de ses voyances ». Il était simplement là, errant dans les couloirs, essayant de ne penser à rien, quand la voyante était apparu devant lui, criant à l'agression, des bouteilles de Xérès à la main. Il avait pensé qu'il lui suffirait de lui dire d'aller pleurer chez Dumbledore pour que les choses s'arrangent et qu'il retrouve sa tranquillité, mais elle avait finalement commencé à lui parler d'une énième de ses prédiction lui promettant un danger de mort imminent. Il se retrouvait maintenant à accompagner Trelawney en écoutant ses élucubrations.

_« Sa voix était devenue quasiment hystérique et, bien qu'elle ait laissé les bouteilles derrière elle, Harry sentit une bouffée de xérès._

_- Le cheval a peut-être entendu dire que je n'avais pas hérité du don de mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Pendant des années, cette rumeur a été colportée par des jaloux. Vous savez ce que je réponds à ces gens-là, Harry ? Je leur réponds : « Croyez-vous que Dumbledore m'aurait laissée enseigner dans sa prestigieuse école, qu'il m'aurait accordé une telle confiance pendant toutes ces années, si je n'avais pas fait mes preuves auprès de lui ? »_

_Harry marmonna quelques mots indistincts._

_- Je me souviens très bien de ma première entrevue avec Dumbledore, poursuivit le professeur Trelawney d'une voix gutturale. Il a été profondément impressionné, bien sûr, profondément impressionné… Je séjournais à La Tête de Sanglier, un établissement que je ne recommanderais pas, soit dit en passant – figurez-vous, mon cher, qu'il y a des punaises dans les lits –, mais mes finances étaient au plus bas. Dumbledore a eu la courtoisie de me rendre visite dans ma chambre, à l'auberge. Il m'a posé des questions… je dois avouer qu'au début, il m'a semblé assez mal disposé à l'égard de la divination… et je me souviens que je me suis sentie un peu bizarre, tout à coup, je n'avais pas mangé grand-chose ce jour-là… Mais à ce moment…_

_Pour la première fois, Harry l'écouta attentivement car il savait ce qui s'était passé ensuite : le professeur Trelawney avait fait la prophétie qui devait entièrement changer le cours de sa vie, la prophétie sur lui et Voldemort._

_- … mais à ce moment, nous avons été grossièrement interrompus par Severus Snape !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Oui, il y a eu une grande agitation derrière la porte, elle s'est ouverte d'un coup et le barman de l'établissement, un personnage assez fruste, est apparu avec Snape qui prétendait s'être trompé de chemin, mais moi je pense plutôt qu'il avait été surpris en train d'écouter ma conversation avec Dumbledore. Vous comprenez, lui aussi cherchait un emploi à l'époque et il espérait sans aucun doute obtenir quelques informations ! Après cela, voyez-vous, Dumbledore a paru plus disposé à me confier un poste et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de songer, Harry, que c'était parce qu'il avait su apprécier le contraste frappant entre mon attitude réservée, mon talent manifeste mais discret, et le comportement agressif, arrogant, de ce jeune homme qui était prêt à écouter aux portes pour parvenir à ses fins – Harry, mon cher ?_

_Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule après s'être rendu compte que Harry n'était plus à côté d'elle. Il s'était arrêté net et se trouvait à présent trois mètres en arrière._

_- Harry ? répéta-t-elle, incertaine._

_Peut-être avait-il le teint pâle pour qu'elle ait l'air si inquiète, si effrayée ? Harry demeura immobile tandis que des ondes de choc le submergeaient, comme une succession de vagues, effaçant tout de son esprit en dehors de cette information qui lui avait été si longtemps cachée…_

_C'était Snape qui avait entendu la prophétie en écoutant aux portes. Snape qui était allé la répéter à Voldemort. C'était à cause de Snape et de Peter Pettigrow que Voldemort était parti tuer Lily, James et leur fils…_

_En cet instant, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour Harry. »_

La vague de colère qui montait en lui était incontrôlable. Il lui semblait bien que jamais auparavant il avait autant détesté quelqu'un. Il revoyait le regard compatissant de Snape lorsqu'il était venu le chercher chez les Dursley en deuxième année. Il revivait chaque humiliation, chaque retenue. Comme si lui avoir pris ses parents n'était pas suffisant. Sans dire un mot de plus, Harry fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers les cachots. Il eut vaguement conscience que le professeur Trelawney l'appelait mais il fit la sourde oreille, laissant la colère guider ses pas. Il courut presque jusqu'au bureau de Snape. Une fois devant la porte, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement. À l'intérieur Snape, qui semblait être en pleine correction de copies, sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez Potter ? S'exclama-t-il. On ne vous a pas appris à frapper ?

- Peut-être, répondit Harry d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement, que si vous n'aviez pas parler de la prophétie à Voldermort,mes parents auraient eu le temps de m'apprendre à être plus poli, professeur.

La voix froide d'Harry résonna dans le bureau et seul le silence lui répondit. Le visage de Snape se décomposa tandis qu'il fixait son élève. Bien sûr, il avait toujours eu conscience que le jeune Potter finirait par connaître les circonstances de la divulgations de la prophétie à Voldemort, mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela se serait passé si tôt. Il n'était pas prêt à assumer ses actes devant le fils de Lily. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt.

- Vous... Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé, tenta-t-il de se défendre.

- Oh si, s'exclama Harry avant d'éclater d'un rire froid. Je sais très bien que Trelawney a fait cette prédiction au professeur Dumbledore à la tête de Sanglier et je sais que vous écoutiez derrière la porte. Et je sais aussi, que c'est quand Voldemort a eu connaissance de cette prophétie qu'il a décidé de tuer mes parents. De me tuer moi !

- Je ne...

A cet instant, Snape n'avait plus rien à voir avec le professeur tyrannique que tout le monde connaissait. Il avait perdu de son splendide. Il était hésitant, incertain, incapable de se défendre. Il était pathétique.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Harry qui avait haussé le ton. Vous détestiez tellement mon père et ma mère que vous avez pensez que les éliminer définitivement serait la solution idéale ?

- J'ai fait une erreur...

- Une erreur ? UNE ERREUR ? Vous les avez tué ! Vous les avez tué et vous m'avez privé de mes parents ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que Vodemort ! Vous êtes un monstre !

Les mots d'Harry touchèrent Snape de plein fouet et il eut du mal à cacher son malaise face au jeune orphelin qui se tenait devant lui.

Bien sûr Harry ne savait pas tout. Il ne savait que chaque soir, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, Snape revoyait le visage de Lily. Ses yeux verts – les mêmes que ceux de son fils – son sourire rayonnant. Parfois, même, il lui arrivait d'entendre son rire. Ou le son de sa voix. D'autres fois, quand son esprit s'amusait à le tourmenter, c'était son corps raidi par la mort qu'il revoyait. Son visage sans vie. Son corps glacé.

Severus était sur le point de parler lorsque, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Dumbledore se tenait sur le seuil, le visage légèrement rouge et la respiration bruyante.

- J'ai eut la joie de recevoir la visite de Sibylle ce soir, et après avoir discuté avec elle j'étais certain de te trouver ici Harry, annonça-t-il en posant sa main encore valide sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Ne me touchez pas ! S'exclama le brun en se dégageant de la poigne du vieil homme. Vous saviez. Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Vous l'avez laissé enseigner dans votre école, vous l'avez laissé m'approcher, j'ai passé des heures en sa compagnie et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! C'est un assassin et vous vous n'êtes qu'un putain de menteur !

Dans d'autres circonstances, tout le monde se serait certainement offusqué du langage d''Harry, mais à cet instant Dumbledore comme Snape avaient d'autres priorités.

- Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, cette histoire est bien plus compliqué que...

- Il n'y a rien de compliqué dans le fait que Snape ait dénoncé mes parents à Voldemort. RIEN.

- Je comprend ta colère mon garçon mais si tu le veux bien nous finiront cette conversation plus tard. J'avais d'autres projets pour ce soir nous concernant.

- Et si je n'avais plus envie d'être votre petit héros national, docile et obéissant ? Demanda Harry avec hargne.

- Oh ce serait ton droit bien sûr, mais tu comprendras sans doute que peu importe ta colère, j'ai fait une découverte capitale qui ne peu attendre. Un Horcruxe. Alors veux-tu venir avec moi ou préfères-tu rester ici à hurler ta haine au professeur Snape ?

Harry lança un regard noir à Snape.

- Vous êtes un assassin, déclara-t-il avant de sortir du bureau.

À ce moment précis, il lui fallait mettre le plus possible de distance entre Severus Snape et lui.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Blaise courrait. Il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il courrait si vite que ses jambes le brûlaient. Il finit par atteindre l'entrée de la salle commune, s'empressa de donner le mot de passe et reprit sa course jusqu'aux dortoirs. Une fois à l'intérieur il se précipita jusqu'au lit de Théodore. Il commença ensuite à secouer le corps endormi.

- Théodore ? Théodore réveille-toi !

- C'est trop tôt pour se lever, marmonna son camarade avant de tourner le dos à Blaise.

- Théodore, ce n'est pas une blague, réveille-toi !

Alarmé par la voix inquiète de Blaise, Théodore se décida à entrouvrir les yeux.

- Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il est quelle heure ?

- On s'en branle Théo, tu dois te lever. Maintenant !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- J'étais avec... J'étais en train de... J'étais dehors et je l'ai vu apparaître. Au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Ils sont ici.

Blaise faisait les cent pas. Il fallait que Théodore se lève. Il fallait que Théodore se lève tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce qui est apparu ? Tu as picolé ou quoi ?

- La marque des ténèbres, lâcha Blaise. Les mangemorts sont ici.

- La... Merde. Tu es sûr ? S'exclama Théodore en se redressant.

- Théodore, bien sûr que je suis certain !

Pendant quelques instants, Théodore se laissa envahir par la panique. La marque des ténèbres. À Poudlard. L'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Conneries !

Puis, il ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Il était le plus pragmatique du groupe. Et si Blaise était venu le voir en courant c'était indéniablement pour cette raison. Il avait espéré avoir encore un peu de temps avant de devoir assumer pleinement sa prise de position vis à vis des forces du mal. Il s'était trompé.

Il sortit de son lit et commença à enfiler ses vêtements sans dire un mot, sans précipitatiion, sous le regard toujours aussi inquiet de Blaise. Alors qu'il laçait ses chaussures, il se tourna vers son camarade.

- Où est Draco ?

Blaise ne répondit rien.

- Où est Draco ? Demanda de nouveau Théodore, un peu plus fort.

- Je... Il n'est pas dans son lit.

Théodore hocha la tête. Il n'était plus temps de chercher des excuses ou de quelconques explications au comportement de Draco. Il semblait avoir choisit son camp. Ou du moins, il semblait s'être soumis au camp qu'on avait choisi pour lui.

- Et Potter ?

- Il n'est pas là non plus.

- Satané héros en carton, marmonna Théo. Il faut aller réveiller les filles.

Blaise hocha la tête, incapable de parler. La terreur pure se lisait sur son visage.

- Et arrête de te comporter comme une putain de fillette ! Tu es l'homme fort ici non ? Alors BOUGES. On va réveiller les filles.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Théo ?

- On va...

Quand Théodore passa sa main sur son visage, celle-ci tremblait légèrement.

- Pour commencer, nous allons prévenir les professeurs et ensuite, nous allons simplement nous préparer à toutes les éventualités, finit-il par lâcher. Il est hors de question qu'un des mangemorts qui a réussit à s'introduire dans l'école – parce qu'ils sont forcément là – ou pire, que mon père, ne m'emmène auprès de son maître adoré, ce soir, pour faire de moi une de ses poupées de chiffons. Ça fait trop longtemps que je prévois d'échapper à tout ça.

Quand le regard de Théodore croisa de nouveau celui de Blaise, ce dernier semblait avoir quelque peu repris consistance. Il tacha de faire disparaître sa panique derrière son masque de froideur habituel.

- Allons-y.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Parfois, se disait Harry alors que son corps était immobilisé par le sort lancé par Dumbledore, il nous arrive à tous de faire des mauvais choix. Certains sont insignifiants. D'autres ont des conséquences irrémédiables. Comme son choix, à lui, irraisonné et puéril d'aller voir Severus Snape après sa conversation avec le professeur Trelawney. Si seulement il était allé voir Draco. S'il l'avait cherché dans le château. S'il lui avait demandé son aide... Sans doute n'aurait-il fait que retarder le processus, mais n'importe quel autre moment aurait été préférable à celui-ci.

Voilà ce que le grand Harry Potter se disait alors que face à lui se mettait en place un duel improbable entre Albus Dumbledore et Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier menaçait de sa baguette magique le vieil homme affaibli par l'escapade qu'il venait de faire avec Harry. Il était pale et tremblant et peinait à se tenir debout. Harry, quant à lui, se sentait tellement impuissant, qu'il en aurait crié de frustration si cela avait été possible.

- Où est Harry ? Demanda Draco en fixant le directeur de Poudlard.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

- Et bien s'il fait ce qu'on attend de lui, il doit être dans son lit, n'es-tu pas d'accord ?

- Il... Il n'y est pas, répondit Draco d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il est le genre de jeune homme qui ne fait pas ce que l'on attend de lui... Mais ça ne t'étonne pas vraiment Draco n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous êtes inséparables tous les deux. Depuis le premier jour. Une amitié dans laquelle personne n'aurait misé un galion et pourtant...

- Taisez-vous ! Cria Draco qui, Harry le savait, commençait à perdre son sang froid. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour avoir une discussion avec vous. J'ai un devoir à accomplir !

_« - Draco, Draco, tu n'es pas un tueur._

_- Comment le savez-vous ? répliqua aussitôt Malefoy._

_Il sembla prendre conscience de la puérilité de ses paroles. Harry le vit rougir dans le halo verdâtre de la Marque._

_- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, reprit-il d'un ton plus résolu. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fait !_

_- Oh, si, je le sais, assura Dumbledore avec douceur. Tu as presque réussi à tuer Katie Bell et [Théodore Nott]. Tu as désespérément essayé de me tuer moi-même tout au long de l'année. Pardonne-moi, Draco, mais ces tentatives étaient bien timides… si timides, pour être franc, que je me demande si tu y as vraiment mis tout ton cœur…_

_- Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Malefoy avec véhémence. » _Seulement, je...

- Tu n'étais jamais tranquille n'est-ce pas ? Il était toujours là, quelque part... Cette amitié avec Harry a du être particulièrement pesante cette année, est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Ne parlez pas de ça ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Oh, mais vois-tu je suis persuadé du contraire. Comment as-tu pu concilier ton amitié avec Harry alors même qu'il se bat contre ce monde si particulier qui t'entoure ? Tu représentes tout ce qu'il doit détruire...

- Vous mentez ! Cria Draco alors qu'au loin des bruits de bataille se faisaient entendre. Il n'est pas obligé de faire ça. C'est vous qui avez décidé qu'il devrait se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas lui. Avez-vous déjà pensé au fait qu'il pourrait refusé ?

- Dans ce cas, vous êtes beaucoup plus semblables que tu ne sembles le penser... Et si toi tu avais refusé la mission qui t'a été donné ? Et si tu avais refusé de me tuer ?

Si Harry n'était pas certain d'être invisible, il aurait juré que quelqu'un venait de lui lancer un sortilège de mort. Son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Depuis son arrivée au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie il avait pleinement pris conscience des intentions de Draco, mais il gardait un minuscule espoir de s'être trompé. Maintenant que les mots avaient été mis sur les intentions de son meilleur ami, il n'y avait plus le moindre doute possible.

De son côté, le blond restait silencieux, fixant toujours Dumbledore comme s'il était fou.

_«- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, quoi qu'il arrive, dit Dumbledore. Alors, examinons tes options, Draco._

_- Mes options ! s'exclama Malefoy. Je suis là avec ma baguette à la main… Je m'apprête à vous tuer…_

_- Mon cher ami, cessons de jouer à ce jeu. Si tu avais dû me tuer, tu l'aurais fait dès que tu m'as désarmé, tu n'aurais pas perdu de temps à bavarder agréablement sur les moyens mis en œuvre._

_- Je n'ai aucune option ! s'écria Malefoy qui était devenu brusquement aussi pâle que Dumbledore. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Sinon, il me tuera ! Et il tuera toute ma famille !_

_- Je mesure la difficulté de ta position, dit Dumbledore. Pourquoi donc crois-tu que je n'ai pas essayé de t'arrêter plus tôt ? Parce que je savais que tu aurais été tué si Lord Voldemort s'était rendu compte que je te soupçonnais._

_Malefoy eut une grimace en entendant prononcer le nom. [...]_

_- Je peux t'aider, Draco._

_- Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, répliqua Malefoy, la main qui tenait sa baguette secouée d'intenses tremblements. Personne ne le peut. Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix._

_- Rejoins le bon camp, Draco, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban… Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour… Passe du bon côté, Draco… Tu n'es pas un tueur…_

_Malefoy regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux._

_- Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, non ? dit-il lentement. Ils pensaient que je ne sortirais pas vivant de ma tentative, mais je suis là… et vous êtes en mon pouvoir… C'est moi qui ai une baguette à la main… vous, vous êtes à ma merci…_

_- Non, Draco, répondit Dumbledore à voix basse. C'est ma merci qui compte à présent, pas la tienne._

_Malefoy resta silencieux. Il avait la bouche ouverte, sa main toujours tremblante. Harry crut voir sa baguette s'abaisser légèrement… »_

Harry en aurait crier de soulagement. Draco semblait retrouver la raison. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry comprenait enfin pourquoi tout le monde qualifiait Dumbledore de Grand Homme. Il n'était pas qu'un vieil homme à demi-sénile et doué pour la magie. Il était l'homme qui arrivait à voir le meilleur de vous, peu importe la situation et qui vous en faisait prendre pleinement conscience. Il était cet homme qui ne perdait jamais espoir. Il était l'homme qui allait sauver Draco. Il était l'homme qui ferait que tous les efforts d'Harry durant cet année ne soient pas vain. Celui qui arrangerait la situation.

Malheureusement, le magnifique rêve du jeune homme se brisa soudainement. Il se brisa quand la porte de la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrit sur quatre mangemorts. Et alors qu'Harry luttait de toutes ses forces pour briser le sort qui l'emprisonnait, il prit lentement conscience de ce qui allait se produire. Même Dumbledore ne ferait pas le poids face à quatre mangemorts. Ils étaient là pour rappeler à Draco le travail qu'il avait à faire. Pour faire pression sur lui. Ils étaient là pour regarder. Pour tout rapporter à Voldemort. Sous ses yeux, les tentatives de persuasions se multiplièrent. On poussait Draco à agir de tous les côtés, et malgré cela le blond avait toujours la main tremblante. Il avait la main tremblante mais le regard déterminé. Ce regard qu'Harry lui connaissait si bien. Le regard convaincu de Draco Malefoy. Celui qu'Harry croyait connaître si bien. Celui qu'il n'avait pas été capable de sauver.

Alors que le jeune Potter finissait par admettre le fait que plus rien ne pourrait se mettre entre Draco et le destin qui lui avait été donné, _« la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Snape apparut, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la scène, allant de Dumbledore, affalé contre le rempart, jusqu'aux Mangemorts __[…] __et Malefoy._

_-Nous avons un problème, Snape, dit Amycus, l'homme à la silhouette massive, dont le regard et la baguette étaient dirigés l'un et l'autre vers Dumbledore. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de…_

_Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait prononcé le nom de Snape, d'une voix très faible._

_- Severus…_

_Rien, au cours de cette soirée, n'aurait pu autant terrifier Harry : pour la première fois, Dumbledore avait un ton suppliant._

_Snape resta silencieux. Il s'avança et repoussa brutalement Malefoy. Les Mangemorts reculèrent sans un mot. [...]_

_Snape observa Dumbledore un moment, et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage._

_- Severus… S'il vous plaît…_

_Snape leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore._

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Snape et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Le cri d'horreur que Harry aurait voulu pousser ne parvint pas à sortir de sa gorge. Silencieux et immobile, il ne put que regarder Dumbledore qui fut projeté dans les airs comme par une explosion. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla suspendu sous la tête de mort étincelante puis retomba lentement en arrière, par-dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée de chiffon, avant de disparaître dans le vide. »_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Harry courrait sa baguette à la main. Il trébucha, tomba au sol mais se releva aussitôt malgré la douleur qu'il lui meurtrissait le genou. Ils étaient là, juste devant lui, il ne pouvait pas les laisser filer. Pas encore. Draco venait de faire entrer des mangemorts dans le château. Des mangemorts dont l'un d'entre eux était un loup-garou. Et puis il y avait le professeur Snape. Il avait tué Dumbledore. Comme ça. Sans plus de cérémonie. Il l'avait tué alors même que ce dernier était en train de le supplier. Il avait tellement voulu croire Draco. Il avait tellement espéré qu'au fond de lui Snape était quelqu'un de bien. Et maintenant, il venait de tuer un homme – le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint – juste sous ses yeux.

Le jeune homme tendit la main. Il pouvait presque toucher le bras de Draco. Encore un tout petit effort. Tout petit. Et puis, alors qu'il y était presque, le blond se retourna vers lui. Il pleurait. Son visage était couvert de larmes. Et cette expression qui se dessinait sur son visage... Cette expression qui lui criait de le laisser partir. Harry baissa son bras et ses foulées se ralentirent petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête complètement. L'image de Draco, elle disparut petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître. Et, alors qu'il se retrouvait seul au milieux du parc de Poudlard, Harry hurla.

- Harry, murmura la voix de Pansy. Harry est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et aperçut devant lui le décor de la salle commune de Serpentard. Un cauchemar. Encore. Depuis plusieurs jours, il ne cessait de faire ce rêve. De revivre les événements qui s'étaient déroulés ce soir-là. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser Draco partir. Où était-il maintenant ? Était-il toujours en vie ?

- Oui, répondit-il. Un mauvais rêve. Est-ce que j'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Une heure à peine, répondit Théodore qui était assis en face de lui. Ensuite tu as hurlé et...

- Je sais, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

- L'enterrement est dans plusieurs heures Harry tu sais, tu peux encore te reposer un peu avant, lui murmura Pansy.

- Tu sais très bien que j'en suis incapable, répondit Harry en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le dortoir et regarda sa valise. Il l'avait bouclé un peu plus tôt, prévoyant de partir juste après l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici de toute façon. Sans doute, par respect pour sa mort, Harry avait décidé de respecter ses dernière volontés. De trouver les horcruxes. De les détruire. De tuer Voldemort. Il ne le disait pas à voix haute, mais il gardait aussi un espoir minime de sauver Draco de cet enfer.

.

- Blaise, appela Harry un peu plus tard. Je voudrais te parler.

- Oui ?

- En privé.

- Très bien.

Blaise quitta le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et suivit Harry sans dire un mot. Blaise ne parlait plus beaucoup depuis cette nuit-là. Pansy aussi était étrangement silencieuse. Et Daphné pleurait souvent. Théodore semblait constamment en pleine réflexion. Sans doute se demandaient-ils tous comment ils pourraient échapper à un destin similaire à celui de Draco désormais.

Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent un peu dans le parc avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

- Je ne serais pas là l'année prochaine, lâcha-t-il.

- J'avais cru le deviner, répondit Blaise qui fixait un point quelconque loin devant lui.

- Je sais... Je sais qu'on a jamais vraiment été proches tous les deux, mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Je t'écoute Potter.

- Il faut... Il faut que tu veilles sur eux Blaise.

Pour la première fois depuis le début que leur petite conversation, Blaise tourna la tête vers Harry et croisa son regard. Il y chercha des réponses.

- Tu es le seul qui peux prendre soin d'eux Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Tu as pris soin de moi il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et tu as été plutôt bon à ce jeu là.

- Ce... Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Tu es le seul qui en est capable. Tu es le plus fort d'entre nous. Je ne te demande pas grand chose. Juste, tu sais... Sèche les larmes de Daphné dès que tu le peux et calme les angoisses maladives de Théodore. Et puis surtout... Surtout, ne laisse pas Pansy faire comme si elle ne souffrait pas. Ne la laisse pas se construire une carapace impénétrable.

- Et si... Et si, moi aussi j'avais besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi ? Demanda Blaise après un instant d'hésitation.

- Alors, repose toi sur eux. Ils le feront tu sais. Vous devez rester ensemble. Vous devez prendre soin les uns des autres, parce que sinon cette connerie nous tuera.

- Et pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? Pourquoi tu ne veilles pas sur nous toi ? Tu es plus fort que moi. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et puis c'est ton truc à toi de prendre soin des autres, non ? C'est à toi de faire ça !

Harry sourit.

- Les gens qui m'entourent ont tendance à prévoir mon avenir de manière à ce que je m'ennuie jamais... J'aimerais rester, mais c'est impossible.

- Je... J'accepte si tu me promet quelque chose toi aussi.

- Je t'écoute.

- Promets moi juste que... Tu sais que ce rôle de protecteur là que tu me refiles... Bah promets moi que ça sera pas du long terme. Tu vas faire ce que t'as à faire, tu anéanti les forces du mal et ensuite tu retrouves ta place, ça te va ?

Harry lança un regard presque attendrissant en direction de Blaise.

- C'est d'accord.

Le brun tendit la main à Blaise mais ce dernier s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, sans échanger un mot. Ils étaient juste là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ils étaient bien. Ils tentaient d'épancher un peu la douleur. De ne pas perdre espoir.

- Oh et Blaise, dit Harry alors qu'ils se séparaient.

- Oui ?

- Si tu vois Draco, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dis lui juste que je ne lui en veux pas.

- Je lui dirais.

- Merci.

- Tu viens ? Demanda Blaise en désignant l'école.

- Pars devant, j'arrive.

Son camarade hocha la tête et s'éloigna, le laissant seul.

Harry regarda autour de lui et prit une grande inspiration. Bientôt tout le monde arriverait pour l'enterrement. Sirius lui avait promis d'être là sous sa forme animagus. Et ensuite, il partirait. Il partirait sans savoir s'il reverrait un jour Poudlard. Ou Draco Malefoy.

.

.

A suivre...


	20. REALISER

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **02 Juillet 2014._ Ça vous en bouche un coin pas vrai ? _

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan et Vélina. Mes bébés...)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres.

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **J'ai été à la Gay-Pride. Il a plu. J'étais trempée. J'ai été malade la nuit-même. Du coup, j'ai traîné dans mon lit et j'ai écris ce chapitre. Remerciez Zeus d'avoir fait tomber la pluie sur nos tronches samedi après-midi. Ça a plutôt arrangé vos affaires, je l'avoue. Ça a plutôt arrangé les miennes aussi du coup, ça me permet de déculpabiliser après mon dernier délais un peu scandaleux. Tout le monde est content. Il fait beau (si ce n'est pas le cas chez vous, imaginez que vous vivez dans mon jardin, parce qu'il y a un grand soleil). Les oiseaux chantent (à l'aube ces enfoirés).

BREF. Venons-en au fait. Ce chapitre, aussi prétentieux que cela puisse paraître, je l'aime bien. Je l'aime bien beaucoup même. Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire. J'aime la tournure que prennent les événements. J'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas mes loulous. Assez de Blabla, place à la lecture. BISES.

P.S. : Daéline Zabini ne s'appelle pas vraiment Daéline Zabini dans la vraie vie. Enfin je crois pas, mais Fabiola l'a tellement ancré dans mon cerveau que j'ai pris ça pour la vérité. VOILA.

P.S. 2 : Merci aussi à Ginii, Guest (malheureusement sans nom je ne peux que t'appeler comme ça...), Echo, Mynimus et Anna pour vos reviews.

.

Je dédie ce chapitre (geeeeeeenre) à Sam, Victoria, Fabiola (qui m'inspire grave avec ses gifs COQUINS) & toutes mes autres princesses de la Gay Pride. Vous étiez belles. Et je vous aime.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mon Iphone me chante :

MACKLEMORE & RYAN LEWIS – Same Love

P!NK – Blow me (One last kiss)

TRYO – Ce que l'on s'aime

FAUVE – Rub a Dub

MADONNA – Don't tell me

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPITRE XX. REALISER**

Verbe Transitif

_« Avoir, prendre une conscience nette de la réalité d'un fait, se le représenter clairement dans tous ses détails »_

Ou

Douche Coquine

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Pansy il faut que tu me rendes un service.

La jeune femme leva la tête de son devoir de métamorphose et regarda Blaise comme s'il était devenu fou. De toute façon, c'était la seule explication plausible. Blaise avait du perdre la tête. Sinon pourquoi lui demanderait-il son aide, à elle ?

- Il faut que tu me jettes un sort...

- Quoi ? Mais t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

- Oh rien de trop dangereux. Juste un sort qui me ferait rester à l'infirmerie quelques jours. Je suis même prêt à souffrir un peu si tu n'as pas d'idée indolore dans l'immédiat.

Pansy avait sous les yeux la confirmation de ses craintes. Blaise était devenu fou.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais un truc pareil ?

- Parce que je dois être bloqué à l'infirmerie samedi.

- Mais encore...

- Ma mère vient à Pré-Au-Lard samedi. Et elle veut rencontrer Vélina.

Pansy eut un regard presque désespéré pour Blaise et poussa un profond soupir.

- Et en quoi est-ce que tout ceci me regarde ? Assume un peu tes actes. Surtout que Vélina est une fille bien. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- C'est justement parce que c'est une fille bien que je veux la protéger ! Elle ne survivra pas à cette rencontre. Personne ne le peux ! S'offusqua Blaise.

- Tu perds la tête. Et moi je suis occupée. Alors tu m'excuseras...

- Pansy tu es la seule à qui je peux demander ça ! La coupa le jeune homme.

- N'importe quoi, répondit Pansy en secouant la tête.

- Théodore refusera parce que ça l'amuse trop de me voir dans la merde, Daphné est trop sensible pour me jeter un sort, Vélina croirait que je veux la cacher et Harry et Draco passent tout leur temps tellement collés l'un à l'autre que je n'obtiendrai rien ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Tu es ma seule chance Pansy.

- Blaise, murmura Pansy. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire au juste que j'aurais envie de t'aider ?

- Parce que je sais que tu te dévoues toujours pour les nobles causes. Et cette histoire de rencontre entre ma mère et ma petite amie en est une.

Pansy ricana.

- Bon, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux, combien es-tu prêt à mettre pour passer ton week-end à l'infirmerie ?

- Ah je te reconnais bien là Pansy, s'exclama Blaise qui retrouvait le sourire. Combien tu veux ?

- Hum, réfléchit la jeune fille. Disons 70 galions*.

- 70 Galions ? Putain Pansy c'est une sacrée somme, même pour moi ! Tu veux faire quoi avec ce fric ?

- T'acheter une paire de couilles, sale cracmol ! Lui répondit la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard noir. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un devoir à finir. Et il me semble que toi tu as une entrevue de toute importance à préparer !

Pansy lui tourna le dos et se remit au travail.

Blaise, lui, s'éloigna de la jeune femme en bougonnant. Pendant quelques instants il avait vraiment pensé que sa camarade allait accepter de l'aider. Il s'était trompé. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il s'agissait de Pansy après tout. C'était une garce. Une adorable garce, certes, mais une garce quand même.

Alors qu'il errait sans but dans les couloirs, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir affronter un tel événement avec seulement trois minuscules jours pour se préparer. Daéline Zabini était une femme tout à fait particulière qui adorait faire peur aux conquêtes de son fils. Blaise avait prit l'habitude de lui ramener des filles sans importance qu'elle pouvait martyriser autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Telles les victimes sacrifiées pour les déesses et dieux de la mythologie grecque. Mais là, tout était différent. Vélina comptait pour lui, même s'il avait encore du mal à le dire à voix haute. Et il n'avait aucune envie que sa mère use de ses nombreux stratagèmes pour les éloigner tous les deux.

Il avait bien sûr pensé à y aller avec une autre fille, juste histoire d'éviter la confrontation, mais Vélina aurait enterré leur relation sur le champs. Et probablement ses parties génitales par la même occasion. Blaise frissonna à cette idée puis poussa un profond soupir. Il était fichu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Draco ! Cria Harry en tambourinant à la porte de la salle de bain. Dépêche-toi !

- Oui, oui, répondit Draco.

Le brun soupira. Il savait, au ton de son ami, qu'il n'allait pas se dépêcher du tout. Draco était, de toute façon, incapable de se dépêcher. S'il avait su, pensa-t-il en faisant les cent pas devant la porte, il serait retourné dormir dans son dortoir, au lieu de dormir dans la chambre de Draco. Au moins, il aurait eut une minime chance d'arriver à l'heure en cours.

- Draco ! Appela de nouveau Harry.

Excédé du manque de réponse du blond et du temps que ce dernier prenait dans la salle de bain, Harry partit à la recherche de sa baguette magique.

- Alohomora ! S'exclama-t-il en la pointant vers la porte.

Aussitôt, la porte de la salle de bain privée de Draco s'ouvrit. Le jeune blond se tenait à l'intérieur, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, se regardant dans la glace.

- Harry putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Merde Draco, je vais être en retard avec tes conneries, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers la douche. Tu es pire que Pansy. Il faut que je me prépare moi aussi.

Il retira son bas de pyjama et se glissa sous la douche.

- Je te signale que je suis toujours là...

- Oh, ne fais pas ta mijaurée. Et regarde pas mon cul non plus ! Rétorqua Potter avant de fermer le rideau de la douche.

Draco tourna la tête en souriant. Harry et lui passaient leur temps à se chamailler, mais en réalité la présence de son meilleur ami était un vrai soulagement. Depuis près d'une semaine maintenant, le brun s'était installé dans sa chambre et tentait de l'aider à sortir de cette période difficile.

Le brun avait le bon goût de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais Draco avait parfaitement conscience qu'il le réveillait la nuit avec ses cauchemars, et il savait également qu'Harry était loin d'ignorer qu'il avait des problèmes avec sa magie. Cependant Harry refusait de se montrer condescendant ou de faire preuve de pitié pour son meilleur ami.

- Tu crois que Pansy disait la vérité quand elle a dit qu'elle avait vu Ron et Hermione se bécoter dans les couloirs ? Lança Harry histoire de faire la conversation.

- Sérieusement Harry, je n'en sais rien et je m'en contrefou. La vie sentimentale de Weasley ne fait pas du tout partie de mes priorités. Et elle ne devrait pas faire partie des tiennes non plus. Tu passes trop de temps avec les filles. Et avec Théodore !

- Qu'est-ce que Théodore a à voir là-dedans ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je sais très bien que Théodore et toi passez des heures à parler des potins de l'école. Et ce depuis la première année.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..., tenta de se défendre Harry.

Draco pouffa.

- Hé Draco, tu ne voudrais pas me frotter le dos ?

- Vas te faire voir ! Et dépêche-toi, on va être en retard en cours à cause de toi.

- Enfoiré ! Lança Harry alors que Draco quittait la salle de bain, partant à la recherche de son uniforme.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Assise à la table du petit déjeuner, Pansy remuait son thé d'un air absent. Assis en face d'elle, Blaise évitait de croiser son regard, visiblement toujours fâché contre elle. Théodore, lui, lisait un livre et Daphné n'était pas encore arrivée, certainement victime d'une panne de réveil. Mais Pansy avait bien d'autres préoccupations en ce moment.

Son regard se posa un peu plus loin, sur la table des Serdaigle, où Ethan semblait, lui aussi, préoccupé. Pas étonnant, pensa la jeune femme, avec tout le temps que Draco et Harry passaient ensemble ces derniers jours, il devait se sentir mis sur la touche. Et Draco devait savourer la chose. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les deux blonds préférés de Potter ne s'entendaient pas. Et la situation actuelle laissait présager un avantage pour le jeune Malefoy. Seulement Ethan ne semblait pas le genre de jeune homme à se laisser faire. Pansy était certaine que la contre-attaque n'était qu'une question de temps.

La jolie brune soupira. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Et vite. Cette situation ne pouvais pas durer. Bien sur, elle appréciait Ethan. Aucun doute là-dessus. Il était plutôt sympathique, joli à regarder et semblait rendre Harry passablement heureux. Simplement ouvrir les yeux à Draco était sa première priorité. Ensuite, Harry pourrait faire un choix raisonné entre les deux.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Blaise. Si ce grand crétin ne boudait pas comme un gosse de cinq ans, il aurait été l'allié idéal... Peut-être que, si l'entrevue entre sa mère et Vélina se passait bien, elle pourrait solliciter l'aide de Blaise par la suite. Elle regarda sa montre. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer et aucune trace de Draco et Harry. Ce qui signifiait, pas d'échange entre Harry et Ethan ce matin non plus à priori. Nouvel avantage pour Draco... Encore fallait-il qu'il sache dans quel but il agissait. Et c'est là que Pansy entrait en jeu.

L'héritière Parkinson attrapa son sac et quitta la table sans dire un mot. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Et c'est précisément ce qu'elle fit. Elle pensa à un plan d'attaque sur le chemin jusqu'à le classe d'Histoire de la magie, et elle y pensa encore durant tout le cours soporifique du professeur Binns. Elle travailla les derniers détails à l'heure du déjeuner et lorsqu'elle jugea qu'elle était prête, elle laissa le temps faire le reste.

L'occasion idéale se présenta justement le lendemain après-midi. Alors qu'elle cherchait de quoi occuper son temps libre, elle aperçu Draco qui feuilletait un livre de potion dans un coin assez tranquille de la salle commune.

Un sourire démoniaque naquit sur ses lèvres. C'était presque trop facile.

- Salut, glissa-t-elle au blond. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Draco releva la tête, visiblement surpris.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu demande avant de faire quelque chose ? Demanda Draco, moqueur.

Pansy grimaça et prit place en face de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Tu t'es débarrassé des autres ?

- Hum et bien Harry et Théodore sont à la bibliothèque, ils bossent sur un devoir que j'ai fini depuis une éternité. Blaise est à l'infirmerie, il a dit qu'il était malade. Et Daphné a encore disparue... Je crois que tu avais raison, elle nous cache un truc.

- Je te l'avais bien dit. C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Daphné qui fait des cachotteries, Blaise qui est amoureux, Harry et Ethan...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et en profita pour observer la réaction de Draco. Son visage se tordit dans une grimace à peine masquée.

- Il ne reste plus que nous désormais.

- Si c'est une sorte d'invitation Pansy, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup mais...

- Ne finis pas cette phrase Draco Malefoy. Tu sais très bien que passé mon béguin de première année il n'a plus jamais été question de ça. Et encore moins depuis que nos parents ne peuvent plus nous obliger à nous marier.

- Mais alors où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Mais nulle part voyons. Cesse donc de croire que j'ai des intentions malveillantes. Je me disais juste que ça devait te manquer à toi aussi... Enfin je veux dire ils ont l'air heureux, tous.

- Ouais, si on veut, répondit Draco. Encore faut-il vouloir de quelqu'un qui nous colle en permanence. C'est pas vraiment mon truc. Je suis très bien comme je suis, je t'assure.

- Hmm... Tu es quand même heureux d'avoir Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! S'empressa de répondre le blond, mais ça n'a rien à voir. C'est Harry.

- Vous agissez parfois comme un petit couple.

Draco lui lança un regard noir et Pansy se rendit compte qu'elle était allée trop loin, trop vite.

- Je veux dire c'est... Enfin tu sais toute cette histoire avec Ethan... Tu crois qu'Harry choisirait lequel de vous deux si le choix s'imposait ?

- C'est une question stupide Pansy. Cette situation n'arrivera jamais.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas le grand amour entre Ethan et toi...

Draco se mit à bouger sur sa chaise, signe qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Pansy se mordit la lèvre. Elle était si près du but.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, déclara Draco assez sèchement. Je trouve qu'Ethan est une personne particulièrement inintéressante et je ne serais jamais ami avec lui. Ça s'arrête là. Harry est mon ami et je ne lui demanderai jamais de choisir entre nous deux.

- Une chance pour Ethan parce qu'il est évident qu'il ne ferait pas le poids...

Draco se leva de sa chaise.

- Écoute Pansy si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le. Je n'aime pas ta façon de faire.

- Je m'inquiètes pour Harry, inventa Pansy à toute vitesse pour stopper la fuite de son camarade.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Harry ?

- Et si votre amitié... Ce n'était pas que de l'amitié justement...

- Est-ce que tu est en train d'insinuer qu'Harry en pince pour moi ? Demanda Draco tout en regardant autour de lui, vérifiant ainsi que personne ne pourrait surprendre leur conversation.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça... Mais si c'était le cas, est-ce que l'idée te plairait ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas gay !

- Et comme jusqu'à maintenant tu n'es jamais sorti avec un garçon, il est impossible que tu craques pour Harry. Ce type avec qui tu partages tout... Même ton lit !

Pansy eut la joie de voir Draco rougir. Elle en aurait crié de joie si cela n'avait pas fichu son plan à l'eau.

- Je suis désolé Draco, bredouilla-t-elle, je suis allée trop loin. Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Le jeune homme lui lança un dernier regard avant d'attraper son manuel avancé de Potions et de quitter la salle commune sans un mot de plus.

Pansy souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber, quelques minutes plus tard, sur un des grands canapés qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Elle savait qu'elle avait semé le trouble dans l'esprit de Draco. Elle n'avait qu'à patienter et bien surveiller ses faits et gestes. Il lui semblait que désormais plusieurs réactions étaient possibles : Draco pouvait soit accepter ses sentiments, soit les nier ou encore tenter de les dissimuler par tous les moyens. Une fois qu'il aurait fait son choix, Pansy n'aurait qu'à s'adapter à la situation et mettre la phase deux de son plan à exécution.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Pour la dernière fois Mr Zabini, sortez de mon infirmerie, déclara Mme Pomfresh qui semblait réellement perdre patience.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dehors, alors que je suis terriblement malade. Vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience !

L'infirmière de Poudlard poussa un profond soupir.

- Mr Zabini, vous n'avez rien du tout. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez tant à éviter étant donné que vous n'avez pas cours durant le week-end, mais cela n'est pas mon problème. Maintenant allez-vous en avant que je ne prévienne la directrice. Certain de vos camarades sont vraiment malade et ont besoin de mes soins.

La vielle femme lui lança un regard noir et Blaise du s'avouer vaincu. Il quitta l'infirmerie et se traîna jusqu'au hall. Là, des élèves avaient déjà commencé à se rassembler en vue de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Blaise eut un sourire triste. Dans quelques minutes, Vélina serait dans le hall, elle aussi, et il passerait sa dernière journée en sa compagnie. Sa mère était envahissante et Blaise avait appris à s'accommoder de cette situation avec le temps, mais il savait que cette fois la séparation avec Vélina serait vraiment difficile.

- Tu as l'air bien pensif, murmura une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

Blaise se retourna et embrassa tendrement la jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Puis, quand ils se séparèrent il prit une minute pour l'observer. Elle portait une longue robe bleu-violet et un manteau noir. Elle le regardait en souriant. Blaise la trouva particulièrement belle. De cette beauté si particulière qui était la sienne. Des centaines de garçons auraient pu jurer qu'elle n'avait rien de particulier et à une époque, Blaise même aurait sans doute dit la même chose. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient proches, il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait de la connaître. Son regard dû se faire un peu trop insistant car la jeune femme tiqua.

- J'en ai fait trop ? C'est la robe c'est ça ? J'ai encore le temps d'aller me changer si tu trouves que...

- Tu es magnifique, la coupa Blaise avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Tu es magnifique et j'aurais voulu pouvoir t'éviter cela », pensa-t-il en attrapant sa main et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle m'aimera ? Demanda Vélina alors qu'ils approchaient du lieu de rendez-vous.

- Comment ne pourrait-elle pas t'aimer ? Répondit Blaise.

- Blaise je suis sérieuse ! S'exclama Vélina en se stoppant net alors que le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu était en vue. Je n'ai rien à fiche de tes phrases toutes faites. Je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux entendre la vérité !

Blaise soupira.

- J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit le cas...

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire la jeune femme car elle reprit la marche, la tête haute. Une fois devant le salon de thé, Blaise marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de cet endroit détestable, suivie par sa petite-amie.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il aperçu sa mère, assise tout à fait au fond de la salle, qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, Blaise se demanda comment une apparence aussi belle et élégante pouvait dissimuler un tel monstre.

- Blaise, mon chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tu es toujours aussi beau mon ange. Laisse moi te regarder.

Alors Blaise la laissa faire, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il laissa sa mère le contempler, comme s'il était une sorte de petit chef-d'œuvre. Son chef-d'œuvre. Elle lui répéta à quel point il état beau. À quel point elle était contente de le voir. Il la laissa s'enthousiasmer, redoutant le moment où elle poserait ses yeux sur Vélina.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, finit-elle par dire, délaissant son fils adoré pour s'intéresser enfin à sa petite-amie.

- Bonjour Madame Zabini, répondit Vélina en tentant d'avoir l'air sereine. Je suis Vélina. Blaise m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je suis très honoré que vous ayez tenue à me rencontrer.

-Oh... Je... c'est normal voyons. Vous êtes la petite amie de mon fils. Pour le moment.

Blaise, qui n'avait pu retenir un sourire à la suite de la réplique de Vélina, ferma les yeux, comme pour échapper à l'atrocité de la scène. Vélina semblait être capable de résister à sa mère, mais cela ne se ferait pas sans violence à priori.

Les hostilités étaient ouvertes.

.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'une brillante Serdaigle comme vous veux faire après Poudlard ? Questionna Daéline Zabini de longues minutes plus tard, au détour de leur conversation.

- Et bien, répondit Vélina après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé, une fois que j'aurais fini l'école j'aimerais beaucoup me lancer dans le journalisme. J'aime écrire et je crois que je fais ça plutôt bien alors... J'ai encore le temps mais je crois que c'est vraiment ce qui me plairait.

- Ai-je devant moi la nouvelle Rita Skeeter ? Demanda, sarcastique, la mère de Blaise.

- Sans vouloir paraître offensante, répondit Vélina, je vise un peu plus haut que Rita Skeeter. Je voudrais partir à la découverte des villages sorciers à travers le monde. Découvrir leurs pratiques. Leur façon de vivre. Peut-être même écrire des livres sur ce que j'aurais découvert. Rien à voir avec les ragots de Skeeter.

La respiration de Blaise se bloqua. L'échange entre les deux femmes était un véritable désastre. Exactement comme il le redoutait. Tous les sujets de conversations s'étaient avérés conflictuels, jusqu'au choix de l'endroit que sa mère avait jugé « mignon et agréable » et que Vélina avait désigné comme « minuscule et affreusement kitsch ». Mais Blaise sentait que le pire était à venir. Sa mère s'attaquait désormais à Vélina et à ses idéaux et ça, sa petite amie ne le supporterait pas.

- Une Serdaigle ambitieuse ? Sembla s'étonner la mère de Blaise. Et bien on dirait que cette fois tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié mon ange. C'est presque étonnant que tu aies réussis à attirer une jeune femme aussi différente de toi.

- Je... J'ai du mal à vous suivre, déclara lentement Vélina. En quoi le fait que j'ai de l'ambition est-il est opposition avec Blaise ? Vous savez lui aussi il...

- Laisse Vélina, la coupa son petit ami en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. S'il te plaît ajouta-t-il si bas qu'elle fut la seule à pouvoir entendre.

- Tout simplement parce que mon Blaise n'aura jamais besoin d'user sa santé et sa jeunesse au travail. Mon fils est l'unique héritier d'une riche famille de sang-pur. Il n'aura qu'à faire fructifier l'argent de ma famille. Il choisira ensuite parmi les jeunes femmes sang-pur qui se battront pour lui et il formeront une magnifique famille. Exactement comme il se doit.

Blaise s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de thé et les deux femmes eurent le bon goût d'arrêter de se provoquer le temps qu'il retrouve sa respiration.

- Vous savez ce que je pense ? Lâcha Vélina malgré les suppliques silencieuses de Blaise. Je pense que vous sous-estimez votre fils. Et vous dites à qui veut l'entendre à quel point vous l'aimez alors que vous vous fichez complètement de ses envies. Vous êtes terriblement égoïste Madame Zabini. Vous avez un fils formidable. Je pensais que vous le saviez, mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé. Que vous me manquiez de respect à moi est une chose, que vous manquiez de respect à votre propre fils, je ne peux pas le comprendre.

Les yeux de Daéline Zabini semblait sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. Sa bouche était entrouverte et elle fixait Vélina sans rien trouver à lui dire.

Blaise, lui, avait envie de pleurer.

- Si le but de cette entrevue était de me mettre hors de moi, et bien j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez gagné. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Avec toute l'élégance dont elle disposait, Vélina se leva de table et enfila son manteau.

- Oh et une dernière chose, j'ai séduit votre fils. J'ai fait le premier pas et je l'ai mis dans mon lit. Et il n'a pas dit non. Bien au contraire.

Elle quitta le salon de thé exiguë sans un mot de plus. Une fois dehors elle eut un frisson désagréable. Elle avait envie de pleurer de colère et de frustration. Et quand, en jetant un dernier un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur du salon de thé, elle aperçu la mère de Blaise qui souriait de toutes ses dents en parlant à son fils, qui semblait boire ses paroles, elle se maudit, pour une fois, de ne pas être une fille plus conventionnelle.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure idée que Draco n'ai jamais eut, ronronna Ethan en se blottissant contre le corps nu de Harry.

Harry ricana tout en caressant le dos de son petit ami. Ils venaient tout juste de faire l'amour. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Alors que tout le monde passait la journée à Pré-au-lard, les deux amants avaient, eux, décidé de la passer dans le dortoir désert de Serpentard.

- Pour le coup, je ne peux pas te contredire. C'est sans doute l'un des meilleurs après-midi de ma vie. Et l'un des plus fatigants aussi peut-être, ajouta Harry, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, s'exclama Ethan en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Harry pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir encore envie !

- Tu crois ? Demanda le blond en bougeant son bassin contre celui de son petit ami.

Harry sourit avant de se jeter sur la bouche d'Ethan. Il le rendait fou. Ces derniers temps n'avaient pas toujours été tout rose pour le jeune couple qui avait eut du mal à trouver sa place au milieu de leurs amis et obligations respectives. Mais, alors qu'Ethan lui grignotait le cou, Harry pensa que toutes ces difficultés n'avaient pas été en vain.

- Je pense, murmura Ethan au creux de l'oreille de son amant, que puisque nous connaissons tous les deux assez bien Pré-au-lard, on devrait instituer des journées entières de sexe les jours de sortie. Tout le monde s'en va et nous on s'envoie en l'air jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis, que c'est une idée merveilleuse.

Ils rirent à l'unisson.

- Mais encore faut-il que tout le monde parte..., lança Harry.

Ethan grogna.

- Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour ton Draco chéri ? Pesta le Serdaigle.

- Je suis désolé, c'est plus fort que moi, avoua Harry. Je suis plus qu'heureux de passer cet après-midi avec toi, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre ça comme un cadeau de remerciement pour toute l'attention que tu lui portes et tous les efforts qui tu fais pour qu'il se rétablisse. Il pense simplement à ton petit confort.

Harry stoppa toute caresse, bientôt suivi par Ethan.

- Tu y crois vraiment ?

- Absolument pas, mais j'osais espérer que ça te suffirait. Juste Harry on s'en fou de la raison pour laquelle Draco a fait ça. Essaye juste d'en profiter.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de contempler le mouvement de l'eau du lac dans le plafond du dortoir. Plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'ils avaient prévu depuis plus d'une semaine d'aller se promener à Pré-au-lard, Draco était venu le trouver et lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait plus du tout envie. Il avait presque ordonner à Harry de passer l'après-midi avec Ethan. C'était tellement surprenant qu'au départ Harry avait cru à une mauvaise blague, mais face à l'instance de son meilleur ami, il avait du céder.

Draco avait juré à Harry qu'il voulait travailler un peu et qu'il rejoindrait probablement les autres aux Trois Balais pour prendre un verre.

Tout aurait été absolument parfait si Harry avait réussit à se sortir Draco de la tête le temps de cet après-midi.

- C'est incroyable, maugréa Ethan.

- Essaye de me comprendre ! Demanda Harry alors qu'il sentait venir une nouvelle dispute de couple.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'y arrives pas. Harry, bébé, je comprends que Draco soit ton meilleur ami, et je comprends qu'il ai vécu des choses particulièrement difficiles ces derniers temps. Je comprends aussi que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, mais ma queue était déjà à moitié dure !

- Ethan ! S'offusqua Harry en rougissant.

- Ne fais pas ta prude. Pas avec moi !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire que je sais qu'au fond de toi tu adores ça.

- J'ai dix-sept ans, répondit Harry. Mes deux seules passions dans la vie sont le Quidditch et le sexe. Tout le monde le sait.

Ethan sourit.

- Alors c'est d'accord ? On arrête de parler de Draco pour disons... les deux prochaines heures ?

- Tu surestimes ton endurance...

- Et toi tu sous-estimes mes connaissances en matière de tantrisme.

Harry eut un regard attendri pour Ethan et, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt il n'avait encore aucune idée de sa réponse, il lâcha :

- Je viens au ski avec toi.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Ethan.

- Si tu veux toujours de moi, j'en ai très envie.

Pour toute réponse, Ethan retrouva la place qu'il venait de quitter et il se mit à embrasser Harry avec fougue. Il ne parvenait pas encore à le lui dire, mais peut-être que, dans la chaleur d'un chalet en haute montagne, dans le romantisme d'un tête à tête devant un feu de cheminée, il dirait à Harry qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il n'était pas forcément du genre à être un niais romantique insupportable, mais il était fort possible qu'Harry le rende un peu stupide.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Blaise ? Oh putain tu m'as fait peur, marmonna Draco après avoir manqué de peu de percuter son ami à l'entrée de la salle commune. Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

- Draco ? Oh merde, j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu étais Rusard.

- J'apprécie la comparaison...

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Draco fit un doigt d'honneur à Blaise qui se mit à rire en silence.

- Et on peut savoir où est-ce que tu vas comme un voleur ?

- Je vais voir Vélina, avoua Blaise sur le ton de la confidence.

- Nuit de sexe torride en perspective ?

- Je table plutôt sur une réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Elle a rencontré ma mère cet après-midi.

- Merde... Elles ne se sont pas battues ?

- Presque. Mais contre toute attente c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien Vélina.

- Pardon ? Tu veux dire que ta mère aime une femme, autre qu'elle même, qui tourne autour de son fils chéri ? Est-ce qu'elle avait ingurgité une potion de confusion ?

- Je ne crois pas. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je suis juste le mec le plus heureux du monde. Reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à Vélina et espérer qu'elle fasse passer sa joie dans le sexe.

- Je te le souhaite.

- Merci vieux, déclara Blaise avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Ah, et au fait, Harry n'est pas là. Où alors il est dans le dortoir et je ne te conseille pas trop d'aller le rejoindre, tu pourrais tomber sur une autre séance de sexe torride.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je viens voir Harry ? Demanda Draco.

Seul le rire de Blaise lui répondit.

Un peu vexé, le blond finit par pénétrer dans la salle commune, il échangea quelques mots avec Théodore, fit un signe de main à Pansy et Daphné qui semblaient en grande conversation et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Sa main trembla légèrement quand il la posa sur la poignée de la porte. Les mots de Blaise résonnaient dans sa tête : « je ne te conseille pas trop d'aller le rejoindre, tu pourrais tomber sur une autre séance de sexe torride. ». Conneries, pensa le blond en ouvrant la porte. De toute façon comment Blaise avait-il pu savoir qu'il cherchait Harry, hein ? Et puis il ne le cherchait pas vraiment. Il voulait juste savoir comment s'était passé sa journée. Savoir s'il devait l'attendre ce soir. Au diable Pansy et ses histoire d'amour refoulé entre eux deux. Il s'était laissé monter la tête pour aujourd'hui, mais il ne se ferait plus avoir. Cette fille était certainement une descendante de Morgane, dévouée à lui pourrir la vie.

Une fois à l'intérieur du dortoir, il poussa tout de même un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que personne n'était en train de copuler dans cette pièce. Blaise avait tord. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Alors qu'il se demandait où se trouvait son ami, Draco entendit l'eau couler et sourit. Harry était simplement sous la douche. Il n'avait qu'à l'attendre ici. Mais, alors que le blond s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry pour l'attendre, un gémissement rauque retentit et le fit rougir. Ok, pensa-t-il, peut-être qu'en réalité Blaise n'avait pas complètement tord. Draco se leva d'un bond dans le but de partir. Tant pis pour Harry. Il reviendrait plus tard. Ou même jamais. Mais, alors qu'il venait de se mettre debout et que tout son bon sens lui hurlait de courir loin d'ici, une sorte de curiosité malsaine guida ses pas jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Peut-être, essaya-t-il de se convaincre, qu'Harry était simplement en train de s'offrir un petit plaisir solitaire sous la douche. Pour se détendre. Des tas de garçons faisaient ça. Tous les garçons de dix-sept ans le faisaient en fait. S'il le chopait en pleine action, il aurait de quoi se foutre de sa gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps, hein ?

Il avança lentement et très discrètement dans la salle de bain du dortoir des septième année. Il passa d'abord devant les lavabos et les toilettes puis continua jusqu'au bout du petit couloir, là où se trouvaient les douches. Alors que seul un mur le séparait maintenant d'Harry, un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre et le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Pourquoi au juste était-il en train de faire ça ? C'était juste... Plus fort que lui sans doute. Pansy lui avait jeté un sort. Il en était désormais certain alors qu'il penchait la tête pour observer la scène.

Ce qu'il vit le tétanisa. De l'autre coté, Harry était nu, sous la douche, le corps appuyé contre le carrelage et la tête en arrière. Ses yeux était à moitié clos et sa bouche était en mouvement. Sans doute, murmurait-il des choses que Draco ne pouvait entendre de là où il était. Il semblait en pleine extase. Et pour cause, Ethan se trouvait à genoux devant lui – et donc dos à Draco – et avait son sexe dans la bouche. Bordel de merde, pensa Draco, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il assiste à ça ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien chez lui pour qu'il s'inflige une telle scène, quasiment de son propre gré ? Pourtant, malgré tous les sentiments de gêne et de rejet qui se bousculaient en lui, Draco ne parvenait pas à décoller son regard d'Harry. Il était tellement... beau ? Draco se fustigea mentalement. Il devenait crétin ou quoi ? S'il n'avait pas eu des problèmes de magie, il se serait lancé un « oubliette » au plus vite. Un peu plus loin, Ethan semblait donné le meilleur de lui-même, car Harry poussa un nouveau gémissement alors que ses doigts s'enfouissaient dans les cheveux de son petit-ami. De ses mains, il accéléra le mouvement de la bouche d'Ethan sur sur sexe.

Cependant, alors qu'il se disait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire et qu'il fallait qu'il fuit d'ici au plus vite, une nouvelle catastrophe lui tomba dessus. Harry qui, jusque là, avait le regard perdu dans son désir, ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa Draco. Son regard passa du plaisir pure à l'étonnement, puis Draco y vit passer une once de colère. Il allait le tuer. Peut-être pas maintenant puisqu'il était à priori occupé, mais ce moment arriverait. Il fit une sorte de grimace d'excuse à Harry et partit aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient.

Il fit le chemin inverse aussi vite que possible. Il traversa la salle de bain puis le dortoir et la salle commune. Il marcha comme un automate jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet. Il y entra et s'y enferma avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il lui fallait quelque chose de fort, se dit-il avant de partir à la recherche d'une bouteille d'alcool. Il se servit un whisky pur feu et se rassit. À cet instant seulement, il s'autorisa à penser à ce qu'il venait de voir. Était-il une sorte de voyeur psychopathe ? C'est certainement ce qu'Harry allait penser en tout cas. Croirait-il à un accident ? En était-ce un ?

Draco but son verre cul-sec. Il fallait qu'il baise. Tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il ait du sexe pour enlever toutes ses images de sa tête. Pansy accepterait-elle de coucher avec lui s'il le lui demandait ? Aucune chance. Et Daphné non plus. Et il était quasiment impossible qu'il trouve une fille qui accepte de coucher avec lui avant demain. Où la trouverait-il de toute façon ? Oh, il aurait toujours pu se faire plaisir tout seul pour évacuer la tension, mais se branler après avoir assister à une telle scène serait vraiment trop bizarre. Et sans doute révélateur de certaines choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer tout de suite.

Alors, Draco se servit un second verre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A suivre**

.

.

_* Environ 500 euros._


	21. SEPARATION

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **14 Août 2014. _Dans 9 jours je pars à la mer._

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan, lui c'est mon mien !)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres. Ici, le tome VII de la saga : « Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort ».

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **J'ai vite fait traîné mais est-ce que quelqu'un ici à conscience à quel point le tome sept est COMPLIQUE ? Bref. Je m'en suis sortie tant bien que mal pour le moment. Vous trouverez juste en dessous une partie de ce fameux T7. Je pense diviser la septième année en quatre parties, mais je ne suis pas encore certaine. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration, du feeling que j'ai, tout ça, tout ça.

Vous remarquerez que si dans ce chapitre, les passages du livres sont TOUJOURS présents, on s'éloigne de plus en plus de la trame d'origine. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas garder grand chose du Tome 7. Enfin si, mais non. Bref, vous verrez. J'ai une façon bien à moi de voir ce tome, alors essayez donc de vous plonger dans mon esprit tordu.

Sinon, hum pour la suite... (J'ai à peine posté que je vous parle déjà de la suite, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être un vrai elfe de maison) Je vais faire mon maximum, sachez simplement que je pars en vacances le 25 Août pour deux semaines (Je vais me dorer la pilule en Espagne les mecs) et qu'ensuite si tout se passe bien je devrais emménager dans un nouvel appart. Je ne sais pas quand on se reverra, mais n'envoyez pas les Niffleurs chez moi, je ne compte pas disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Et je ne vous oublie pas non plus. PAS DE PANIQUE.

À bientôt les canards en sucre. J'vous embrasse.

.

P.S. : Ma copine Fabiola s'est lancé dans l'écriture d'une fic jumelle à celle-ci où Draco est réparti à Gryffondor. Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ma copine, mais ça vaut VRAIMENT le coût. Donc filez lire « A Dragon in the Wind », vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

.

P.S. 2 : Cette histoire a été sélectionnée pour les HP FanFiction Awards 2014 dans la catégories "Fanfiction la plus prometteuse" alors si certains d'entre vous sont responsables de ça déjà, merci. Et puis pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à faire un petit tour sur le site et dire à quel point vous adorez cette histoire. Haha.

.

Merci pour vos reviews. Et à ceux auquel je n'ai pas pu répondre : LinChan, K.S, Lilas, Guest et Vicky (même si je sais que tu es toujours là, quelque part, c'est une réelle joie pour moi de lire une de tes reviews. Comme au bon vieux temps!)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ce mois-ci j'ai écouté à fond dans ma voiture :

FAKEAR – Morning In Japan

P!NK – Beam me up

MAC MILLER – All I Want Is You

COCOROSIE – Peter Pan

EMINEM – When I'm gone

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPITRE X****XI****. SÉPARATION**

Nom féminin singulier

_« 1. Fait de séparer, d'isoler, fait d'être séparé. 2. Fait de se séparer, de rompre ou de se quitter. »_

Ou

Leur Septième année (Part I)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Cher Harry,

Comment se passent tes vacances d'été ? Est-ce que tu t'amuses ? Je suis certain que nous aurons un milliard de choses à nous raconter à la rentrée. Comme toujours.

Comme toujours, vraiment ? Je ne sais pas si tu as idée à quel point je le voudrais. Ici les jours passent et se ressemblent tous. Le manoir est désormais rempli de mangemorts. Et ce qui est tristement drôle c'est que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux. Souvent, je les observe et je me demande ce que je fais ici. Je me demande aussi si, à force de passer du temps en leur compagnie, je finirais par devenir comme eux. Je sais qu'un jour prochain on me demandera de tuer. Et je me demande si j'en serais capable. Je me demande aussi ce qui serait le pire pour moi ? Ne pas réussir à tuer un homme ou y parvenir. Serais-je capable de regarder un homme droit dans les yeux et le voir s'éteindre ? Il y a quelques semaines, je t'aurais répondu « non » sans hésiter. Même au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, ma baguette pointée vers Dumbledore, j'en étais incapable. Mais maintenant je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne sais plus ce dont j'ai réellement envie. J'ai le sentiment que je ne veux pas devenir un monstre et l'instant d'après je suis assis à la même table que le sorcier le plus dangereux de tous les temps. Je crois que je deviens fou.

J'ai peur Harry. En réalité j'ai tellement peur que j'ai l'impression que si je le dis à voix haute, je pourrais tout aussi bien ne plus supporter une telle pression. Je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière et faire de meilleures choix. Mais la réalité est là, juste sous mon nez et il semblerait qu'il soit trop tard pour s'y soustraire désormais.

Je continues d'espérer qu'au fond de toi, tu trouveras la force de me pardonner.

Avec toute mon amitié.

Draco »

.

Draco reposa sa plume et relu calmement les mots qu'il venait d'écrire. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. Harry lui manquait, tout comme sa vie d'avant.

Il secoua la tête et attrapa sa baguette, posée un peu plus loin. Il ouvrit son manuel de potion et y glissa la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur la lettre et y jeta un sortilège de désillusion. Aussitôt la lettre se fondit au livre. Comme toutes les précédentes. Toutes celles qu'il avait écrit à Harry sans avoir la force ou même la possibilité de lui envoyer.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois déjà qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, le soir du meurtre de Dumbledore et il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait un jour les revoir. Ou si un seul d'entre eux survivrait à cette guerre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry étouffait. Tout simplement. Tout, autours de lui, semblait accentuer ce sentiment d'étouffement qui était le sien depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Au moment même où il était monté à bord du Poudlard Express, il avait été envahi par le doute. Et la peur. Où était-il censé aller maintenant ? Qu'était-il censé faire ? Une fois à Londres, devait-il retourner chez les Dursley le temps d'un dernier été – c'est probablement ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu – ou devait-il retrouver Sirius – chose qu'il voulait plus que tout ? Pire encore, où irait-il avec Sirius ? Où Sirius vivait-il depuis que Snape avait révélé son vrai visage ? Quelqu'un avait-il même pris la peine de le tenir au courant ? Lui avait-on dit de fuir ?

Autant de question qui, si elles avaient aujourd'hui trouvées une réponse avaient été remplacées par une centaine d'autres. Et une en particulier qui refusait de le quitter. Et s'il ne voulait pas ? S'il refusait de partir à la chasse aux horcruxes ? S'il fuyait le monde des sorciers et toutes ces responsabilités qu'on voulait lui donner ? Personne ne voyait cela comme une éventualité réellement envisageable, mais si le maillon centrale de cette guerre refusait de se battre, que se passerait-il ?

Le brun poussa un profond soupir alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'un étau se refermait autours de lui. Il était prisonnier. Il n'était plus en sécurité nulle part, il le savait. Et pourtant, le monde sorcier s'obstinait à le garder enfermé pour pouvoir veiller sur lui. Cependant, malgré tous les efforts qui avaient été fait, et en particulier ceux des Weasley qui avait transformé le Terrier en nouveau quartier général de l'ordre, le square Grimmaurd étant maintenant inutilisable, rien n'avait pu empêcher le pire de se produire quelques jours plus tôt. Alors qu'il était pris d'une crise semblable à celle qu'il vivait à présent, Harry avait pensé – bêtement – qu'une promenade nocturne pourrait lui faire le plus grand bien. Il avait naïvement ignoré le danger que cela représentait et était sorti de la maison. L'attaque de mangemort qui avait suivit cette initiative désastreuse avait été particulièrement violente puisqu'elle avait coûté la vie à Maugrey Fol Œil, ainsi qu'à Hedwige, et qu'elle avait laissé plusieurs blessés, notamment Georges Weasley qui avait perdu une oreille.

Le pire dans tout ça, ne cessait de se répéter Harry, était sans doute la réaction générale face à la situation. Harry avait agit de manière parfaitement stupide et inconsciente. Il était coupable. Ce qui était arrivé était entièrement sa faute. Il le savait. Et était prêt à l'assumer. Mais visiblement, il était le seul à adopter ce point de vue. Autour de lui, personne ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche. Personne ne semblait penser qu'il était responsable de tout ça. Chacun agissait comme si l'événement n'avait pas eu lieu, et ceci rendait Harry complètement fou. C'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Harry se roula alors en boule dans le lit qu'il occupait dans une des nombreuses chambres du Terrier. Et quand, quelques minutes plus tard des coups résonnèrent contre la porte, il décida de faire le mort. Malgré tout, cette technique ne fut pas un succès puisqu'elle n'empêcha pas ladite porte de s'ouvrir sur un Sirius qui semblait à la fois inquiet et déterminé.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Demanda-t-il en traversant la chambre pour venir s'asseoir sur son lit.

Pour toute réponse, Harry émit une sorte de grognement et Sirius se rendit compte à quel point sa question était stupide.

- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il. J'ai été nul sur ce coup-là. Je me doute bien qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu me répondes que tu passes de super vacances et que tu adores le Terrier.

- Ça, c'est évident...

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se tourna pour faire face à son parrain et se redressa légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je... Je suppose qu'il est très mal élevé de dire du mal des personnes qui nous accueillent sous leur toit. Les Weasley sont des gens bien mais...

- Harry... Pas de ça avec moi. Je déteste devoir vivre ici et je maudis Severus Snape chaque jour que Merlin fait pour ça. Bien sûr, au Square Grimmaurd il y avait ma mère, mais je n'avais qu'à déployer un rideau devant elle pour qu'elle se taise. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de Molly Weasley. Je rêve d'utiliser un sort de colle permanente sur ses lèvres, pour qu'elles restent collées à jamais.

Harry émit un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le soupir de soulagement. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Sirius, peu importe la situation.

- J'étouffe, finit par dire le jeune homme. Tout le monde est très gentil avec moi ici, mais j'ai juste l'impression d'être en prison. C'est une catastrophe. D'autant plus après ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Tu parles de l'attaque de Mangemorts ?

- De quoi d'autre ? Mes actions ont coûtées la vie à Fol Œil. Et elles auraient aussi bien pu causer la mort de Georges. Et tout le monde agit ici comme si ce n'était pas grave.

- Et bien... Je ne peut pas te dire que ce n'est pas grave ou que tu n'as rien fait de mal Harry, simplement toutes les responsabilités ne reposent pas sur tes épaules non plus... Maugrey savait ce qu'il risquait en acceptant de te protéger. Comme toutes les personnes qui sont passé par cette maison ces dernières semaines. Il n'aurait pas voulu mourir autrement. Crois-moi. Il était le plus brillant Auror que je connaissait et l'homme le plus dévoué à la lutte contre les forces du mal.

- Il avait encore tellement de temps devant lui, murmura Harry, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Il est mort la baguette à la main et c'est tout ce qui importait pour lui. Il n'avait ni femme, ni enfants, seule la bataille comptait et il est partit la tête haute. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas tourné le dos à quelques années supplémentaires, mais je te le répète Harry, il savait ce qu'il risquait.

Harry s'assit complètement, ses épaules touchant celles de Sirius alors qu'il se mettait à fixer ses mains.

- Je regrette tellement... Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste...

- Harry écoute moi bien, dit Sirius en attrapant son menton pour le forcer à le regarder, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et un garçon très intelligent. Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours, n'a rien à voir avec de l'égoïsme. Tu es actuellement le prisonnier le mieux gardé de Grande-Bretagne. J'ai parfois l'impression que j'avais plus de liberté que toi lorsque j'étais à Azkaban... Alors, je comprends que tu ais voulu sortir de cette prison. D'un côté, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps veut ta mort et met tout en œuvre pour y parvenir, de l'autre, une génération entière laisse reposer ses espoirs sur tes épaules alors que tu n'as que dix-sept ans. Tous tes faits et gestes sont surveillés. Tout le monde attends beaucoup de toi. Personnellement, je te trouve très courageux.

Harry garda un instant le silence avant de laisser sortir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Et si... Et si je refusait de me battre Sirius ? Si je...

Sa voix se brisa et cette fois ce fut au tour de Sirius de garder le silence quelques minutes. Quand, enfin, il reprit la parole, le cœur d'Harry avait comme cessé de battre.

- Et bien je suppose que tu en as tout à fait le droit. Après tout, qui sommes nous pour demander à un enfant de nous sauver ? Tu es libre Harry et je pense qu'après toutes ces années il est enfin temps que tu prennes tes propres décisions.

- Et tous ces gens qui comptent sur moi ?

- Tu sais mon garçon, les gens se battait contre Tu-..., contre Voldemort bien avant ta naissance. Et ils continueront de le faire même si tu choisissais de disparaître. Moi je continuerais en tout cas. J'ai envie de croire qu'on peut vivre loin de tout ça. Qu'on peut s'en sortir.

- Moi aussi, s'empressa de répondre Harry. Voldemort a tué mes parents. Je veux qu'il paye. Pour eux et pour tous les autres innocents qui ont perdu la vie à cause de lui. Je ne suis juste pas certain d'être capable d'être le meneur...

- Tu n'es pas seul Harry. N'oublie jamais ça. L'ordre est là. Et tout un tas d'autres gens qui se battent dans l'ombre. Qui résistent. Et je suis là moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi Harry. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Harry se laissa aller. Enfin. Il se rapprocha de Sirius et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Il oublia un instant qu'il avait peur. Que Draco et tous les autres lui manquaient. Il arrêta de s'inquiéter pour eux. Il mit fin à toutes ces interrogations qui ne le quittaient plus depuis ce qui ressemblait à une éternité. Il ne se demanda plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il pleura. Il pleura longtemps contre le torse de son parrain. Il pleura toutes ses inquiétudes et tous ses regrets. Il pleura et quand ses larmes cessèrent, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait certainement toujours su.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Tu n'auras qu'à te faire passer pour une de mes cousines, déclara Ron d'un ton décidé.

- Ta cousine, Ronald ? Est-ce qu tu as perdu l'esprit ?

Lorsqu'Harry entendit cette bribe de conversation entre Ron et Hermione, il ne pu faire autrement que de s'arrêter et d'écouter leur conversation. Les jours passaient et Harry ne sortait quasiment plus de sa chambre. Par conséquent, lorsque cela arrivait, comme c'était le cas maintenant, personne ne semblait vraiment faire attention à lui.

- On aurait qu'à te teindre les cheveux en roux. Les Weasley sont tellement nombreux que personne ne remarquerait la supercherie.

- Ron... Si les choses étaient si simples, ça se saurait...

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Hermione.

Sous le regard ébahi du jeune brun, Ronald prit Hermione dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser.

- C'est très mal d'écouter aux portes, tu le sais ça, murmura une voix derrière Harry, qui le fit sursauter.

Sirius se tenait derrière son filleul, un drôle de rictus aux lèvres.

- Si j'étais toi, ajouta-t-il, je ne descendrais pas. Molly et Fleur se disputent sur la couleur de la décoration pour le mariage. C'est une réelle catastrophe.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner de la porte derrière laquelle Ron et Hermione continuaient de se bécoter. Il garda obstinément le silence, au grand damne de Sirius. Lorsque la porte de la chambre d'Harry se ferma de nouveau, son parrain semblait en proie à un sentiment de frustration extrême. Ces derniers temps, Harry faisait preuve d'un lunatisme impressionnant, fuyant tout contact avec les autres alors même que son être entier réclamait clairement qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

- C'est la fin du monde en bas, s'exclama soudainement la voix de Remus Lupin, alors que Sirius était comme perdu dans la contemplation de la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Je me demande si Molly et cette jeune Delacour ne vont pas bientôt ne venir aux mains... J'ai laissée Tonks gérer ça, peut-être que sa part de féminité parviendra à calmer le jeu. Sirius... Est-ce ça va ?

- Oh, répondit Sirius, moi je me porte comme un charme. Par contre Harry...

- Il est toujours enfermé là-dedans ? Demanda Remus en désignant la porte close.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Nous devons partir d'ici, murmura Sirius. Nous devons partir avant qu'il ne devienne fou.

Remus posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie d'enfance et l'entraîna dans une chambre un peu plus loin, afin qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement.

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire ou de l'endroit où vous allez aller ?

- Je... Harry refuse de parler de ça avec moi. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas m'impliquer dans sa fuite, mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul Remus. Je dois... J'ai déjà cru une fois que quelqu'un d'autre serait meilleur que moi pour protéger des gens que j'aimais, et la décision que j'ai pris ce jour-là a rendu Harry orphelin...

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Sirius. Et crois-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir vous accompagner. Mais j'ai parfaitement conscience que ma... condition, ne ferais que vous ralentir. Et puis... Je... Tonks aura besoin de moi ces prochains mois. Elle va avoir un bébé Sirius.

Sirius lâcha un juron.

- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle Remus. Félicitation mon vieux !

Sirius le serra dans ses bras et Remus sourit gauchement.

- Je ne pensais pas vivre ce genre de truc un jour, mais je... Je l'aime déjà. J'aime cette chose minuscule qui grandit dans le ventre de ma femme. Et je... Je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour Harry. Et si tu juges qu'il est de ton devoir d'aller avec lui, tu dois le faire. Quand partirez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Très prochainement, sans aucun doute. Il faut simplement que je réussisse à convaincre Harry.

- Vous devez fuir avant la chute du Ministère Sirius. Après cela, plus rien, ni personne ne pourra vous protéger.

- Quel Ministère Remus ? Demanda Sirius en haussant le ton. Il est tombé depuis bien longtemps ! Sinon comment expliques-tu que personne ne se soit intéressé à l'attaque du Terrier et à la mort de Maugrey ? Il était le meilleur Auror encore en vie !

- Sirius, crois-moi, lorsque le Ministère sera tombé, la mort de Maugrey sera la dernière de nos priorités. Rappelle-toi la dernière fois. Il faudra veiller sur les jeunes nés de parents moldus et sur des familles entières, comme celle des Weasley. Nous n'auront plus d'entrées au Ministère. Plus personne pour nous couvrir ou nous donner des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté. Nous serons seuls. Et quand ce jour-là arrivera, Harry et toi devrez déjà être loin.

Sirius garda le silence quelques minutes, pensif.

- J'ai demandé à Kingsley de me changer des gallions en argent moldu. J'ai pensé qu'au début ce serait la meilleure échappatoire pour nous deux. Après tout, il sera bientôt la personne la plus recherchée du monde sorcier et moi je reste un criminel en cavale... Ensuite, je le seconderais autant que possible dans cette tache que Dumbledore lui a confié.

- Tu y parviendras Sirius. J'en suis certain. J'ai confiance en toi, et j'ai confiance en Harry. Je n'ai pas peur de l'avenir. Plus maintenant.

Sirius sourit franchement cette fois et Remus lui rendit son sourire.

Bien qu'ils se soient retrouvés depuis plusieurs années maintenant, leur complicité initiale n'avait jamais autant refait surface qu'à cet instant. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils étaient de nouveau deux jeunes hommes d'à peine quatorze ans qui faisaient les quatre cent coups à l'école.

Soudain, alors que Sirius semblait sur le point de faire de nouvelles confidences sur ses projets, la porte s'ouvrit et Tonks fit son apparition.

- Sirius ! Je... Le ministre est là, il est venu voir Harry. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais être au courant.

Aussitôt, le parrain d'Harry se leva et prit sa force Animagus. Ensuite, avant que quiconque ai pu prononcé un mot, il disparu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_« Une longue forme argentée tomba à travers le dais, au-dessus de la piste. Gracieux et luisant, un lynx atterrit avec légèreté au milieu des danseurs surpris. Des têtes se tournèrent tandis que ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près de lui se figeaient en plein mouvement, dans une pose absurde. Le Patronus ouvrit alors largement sa gueule et parla avec la voix lente, forte, profonde, de Kingsley Shacklebolt :_

_- Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent ! »_

Aussitôt que les mots de Kingsley eurent raisonnés, un vent de panique secoua le mariage de Bill et Fleur où Harry s'était retrouvé invité quasiment de force. Les choses se passèrent à la fois extrêmement rapidement et si lentement que s'en était frustrant. Tout était comme flou. Comme dans un mauvais rêve.

Les gens se mirent à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens. Puis, les premiers transplanages eurent lieu. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, le jeune homme sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Aussitôt, il se sentit pivoter sur place alors que les images et les sons s'atténuaient au fur et à mesure jusqu'à disparaître.

Lorsque tout s'arrêta, Harry avait quitté le jardin du Terrier pour l'agitation d'une rue inconnue. Il se tourna rapidement vers son accompagnateurs et son regard se posa sur la mine renfrogné de son parrain. Ce dernier attrapa la main d'Harry et se mit à avancer rapidement sans dire un mot. Après quelques mètres, il le poussa dans une ruelle sombre et lui lança un sweat-shirt et un jean.

- Enfile ça Harry. Dépêche toi.

Harry obtempéra sans discuter. Tout s'était passé avec bien trop de précipitation pour qu'il puisse avoir une réaction censée. Il eut juste le temps de voir que Sirius enfilait une tenue semblable à la sienne qu'il avait sorti tout droit d'un sac à dos qu'il avait avec lui. Ce sac rappelait à Harry celui qu'avait un ami de son cousin Dudley quelques années plus tôt.

- C'est bon ? Demanda Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours incapable de parler.

- Parfait, suis-moi.

Ils avancèrent de longues minutes, Sirius tenant toujours la main de son filleul alors qu'ils passaient de rues en rues d'un pas rapide. Sirius s'était mis à marmonner des phrases inaudibles.

- Sirius ? Finit par demander Harry. Où sommes nous ?

- Londres moldu, répondit l'autre sans ralentir le pas. J'ai pensé que ce serait le mieux pour l'instant. Ils ne penseront pas à nous chercher ici.

- Mais... Et les autres ?

- Les autres ? Demanda Sirius avant de laisser échapper un rire froid. Les autres Harry ? C'est le dernier de nos soucis. C'est toi qu'ils veulent Harry. Toi seul.

- Mais les mangemorts...

- Peu importe les mangemorts Harry. Nous aurions du partir depuis longtemps. Si seulement je n'avais pas écouté cette maudite Molly Weasley et son fichu mariage. Je voulais partir depuis plusieurs jours. J'avais comme un sale pressentiment. Et Remus était d'accord. Mais Molly refusait qu'on parte avant le mariage.

Sirius se mit à rire de nouveau.

- C'est vrai que maintenant ce putain de mariage a été une véritable réussite. Ils s'en souviendront toutes leur vie. Du moins s'ils sont encore vivants pour consommer leur nuit de noce !

Sirius finit par s'arrêter devant un hôtel à la devanture très moyenne. Il poussa Harry à l'intérieur et demanda au réceptionniste une chambre pour son « fils » et lui, en voyage à Londres pour quelques jours. Il sortit de l'argent moldu de son fameux sac-à-dos et tout ceci sonna comme une vaste mascarade aux yeux d'Harry.

Quand, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sirius referma la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel et qu'il commença à lancer des sorts de protections, Harry laissa éclater son incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça Sirius ?

- Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, avoua Sirius alors qu'il continuait de jeter des sort tout autours de la pièce. Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas faire, que tu nous voudrais pas que je vienne avec toi, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il fallait que je te protège. Que je prévois tout ça.

- Mais...

- Hermione Granger – cette fille est vraiment un génie – m'a aidé à préparer nos affaires grâce à un sortilège d'Extension Indétectable. J'ai demandé à Kingsley de se renseigner pour moi sur le Londres moldu et de me fournir de l'argent. Ensuite, je n'ai eu qu'à me tenir derrière toi à chaque instant de la journée pour veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien et à nous faire transplaner ici dès que le ministère est tombé. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Harry fixait Sirius sans rien dire. Il était de nouveau muet. Muet face à sa propre stupidité. Comment avait-il pu croire, durant ses longues journées enfermé dans sa chambre, qu'il pourrait aviser une fois qu'il aurait quitter le Terrier ? Qu'il pourrait simplement partir comme ça et trouver des Horcruxes en chemin ? Sirius avait vraisemblablement passé des journées entières à chercher des solutions pour les maintenir en vie une fois que Voldemort aurait anéanti toute forme de contre-pouvoir officiel. Et lui il s'était simplement contenté de se lamenter sur son sort. De se morfondre dans une chambre insalubre du Terrier. Peut-être, pensa-t-il alors que son parrain ne cessait de travailler à la protection, qu'il n'était tout simplement pas celui que tout le monde croyait. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait jamais sauver ces gens qui attendaient tellement de lui. Peut-être qu'il était juste Harry et qu'il ne viendrait jamais à bout de Voldemort.

Alors qu'un million de question lui traversaient l'esprit, une douleur insoutenable l'atteignit au niveau de cicatrice. Bien qu'il essaya de le cacher, Sirius remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, sa baguette se figea alors qu'il fixait Harry.

- Harry, est-ce ça va ?

- Je... Oui... Juste... La salle de bain, marmonna-t-il difficilement.

_« Il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il le put sans courir._

_Il arriva juste à temps. Verrouillant la porte derrière lui d'un geste tremblant, il se prit la tête entre les mains, les tempes battantes, et s'effondra sur le sol. Puis, dans une explosion de souffrance, il ressentit la rage qui n'était pas la sienne s'emparer de son âme. Il vit une longue pièce, éclairée par un simple feu de cheminée, et un grand Mangemort blond qui hurlait, se tordait par terre. Il vit aussi une silhouette plus mince penchée sur lui, la baguette tendue. Harry se mit alors à parler d'une voix aiguë, glacée, impitoyable :_

_- Tu en veux davantage, Rowle, ou bien on en reste là et on te donne à manger à Nagini ? Lord Voldemort n'est pas sûr de pardonner, cette fois… Tu m'as rappelé pour ça, pour m'annoncer que Harry Potter s'était à nouveau échappé ? Draco, fais sentir encore une fois à Rowle l'intensité de notre déplaisir… Vas-y ou c'est toi qui subiras ma colère !_

_Une bûche tomba dans la cheminée. Les flammes se dressèrent, projetant leur clarté sur un visage blanc et pointu, au regard terrifié. Avec l'impression d'émerger d'une eau profonde, Harry respira longuement à plusieurs reprises et rouvrit les yeux._

_Il était étendu les bras en croix sur le sol de marbre noir et froid […]. Il se redressa. Le visage émacié, pétrifié, de Malefoy semblait gravé sur sa rétine. Harry était dégoûté par ce qu'il avait vu, par la façon dont Voldemort se servait à présent de [son meilleur ami]. »_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

« Cher Harry,

Te souviens-tu de la première fois où nous nous sommes vu ? Tu avais à peine onze ans et moi j'étais à peine plus vieux. Tu es entré chez Mme Guipure et tu avais l'air de ne pas en croire tes yeux. Et moi je voulais tout faire pour t'en mettre plein la vue. Tu étais déjà tellement impressionnable... Est-ce que tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là ? Je t'ai dit que ma mère était parie chercher ma baguette. Je suppose qu'à l'époque tu n'avais pas du rencontrer beaucoup de sorcier, alors tu n'as aucune réaction particulière, à part peut-être « quel sale petit prétentieux pourri-gâté », mais ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. J'aurais du y aller moi-même. Parce que la baguette choisit son sorcier et tous ces trucs-là.

Je vais te raconter une histoire Harry. Le jour où j'ai eu cinq ans, mon père m'a emmené sur le chemin de Traverse. J'étais tellement heureux qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Je l'ai accompagné à Gringotts et c'est la première fois que j'ai vu un gobelin pour de vrai. Ensuite, mon père m'a emmené chez Ollivander, et il m'a fait essayé des baguettes. Aucun sorcier n'essaye de baguette à cinq ans. Aucun jeune sorcier de cinq ans n'a le droit de posséder une baguette. Mais ça, mon père s'en fichait. Il voulait juste être sûr que je n'étais pas un Cracmol. La première baguette que j'ai eu dans les mains, n'a donné aucun signe d'une quelconque magie. C'était juste un bout de bois entre mes mains et le regard de pure colère de mon père j'ai eu si peur que lorsque j'ai eu une seconde baguette dans les main, j'ai fait exploser des tas de trucs. Mon père n'a rien dit, mais je crois que ce jour-là, il était vraiment fier de moi. Ensuite Ollivander m'a fait essayer plusieurs autres baguettes et quand j'ai trouvé la bonne, Père lui a dit de la mettre de coté. Quand nous sommes sortis de la boutique, il m'a acheté une glace. Aujourd'hui encore, je crois qu'il s'agit du meilleur souvenir que j'ai avec mon père. Cet après-midi, à manger une glace alors que j'avais cinq ans.

En ce moment, je pense souvent à cette journée. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi. Je me dis que, sans doute, que tout a changé ce jour-là. Et si, du haut de mes cinq ans, j'avais été incapable de faire de la magie ? Sans doute alors, la baguette que je tiens entre les mains n'aurait jamais été amenée à tuer personne. Le jour approche et j'entends ma tante Bellatrix en parler souvent. Comme une sorte de rite de passage. Un rite de passage vers un monde que je cherche à tout prix à fuir.

Je pense à toi Harry.

Tu me manques.

Draco »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry était allongé de tout son long sur le lit qu'il occupait depuis quelques jours dans cet hôtel moldu où Sirius l'avait emmené. Son parrain lui avait dit qu'en attendant qu'ils prennent une décision sur l'endroit où aller, ils pourraient rester là.

Ils avaient reçu un Patronus de Lupin quelques jours plus tôt pour leur dire que tout le monde allait bien et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter pour eux. Qu'ils devaient mener à bien leur mission sans penser aux autres. Si seulement ils savaient tout qu'Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ou de l'endroit où il devait aller. Tout le monde avait l'air persuadé qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire. En réalité, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il fit tourné entre ses doigts, pour la énième fois, le faux médaillon de Serpentard qui avait – entre autres choses – causé la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Ses yeux se posèrent, une fois de plus sur le message qui avait été glissé à l'intérieur.

_« Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,  
>Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde<br>bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci  
>mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi<br>qui ai découvert votre secret.  
>J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe<br>et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai.  
>J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir<br>que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,  
>vous serez redevenu mortel.<br>R.A.B. »_

Si seulement il savait qui était ce fichu R.A.B, il aurait au moins une petite idée de l'endroit où commencer les recherches.

Harry aperçu du coin de l'œil que Sirius le rejoignait. Il avait l'air gêné, comme s'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et qu'il lâcha :

- Harry... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

- Que tu m'avoues quelques chose ? Rien que ça ? Demanda le plus jeune, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je... Je crois que je sais qui est R.A.B...

- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry en se redressant d'un coup. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Qui est-ce ?

- Je pense qu'il s'agit de Regulus Arcturus Black. Je crois que R.A.B est mon frère.

- Ton frère ? Mais Sirius...

- Je crois que je te dois quelques explications.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit, en attendant que Sirius lui raconte.

- Regulus... C'était mon petit frère et pourtant nous n'avions pas grand chose en commun. Mes parents l'aimaient autant qu'ils semblaient me haïr et il était leur plus grande fierté. C'était un vrai sang-pur. Respectueux des traditions et des valeurs du sang. Contrairement à moi. Et puis un jour, j'ai quitté la maison et nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Nous n'avions jamais partagé grand chose, mais après ma fuite, les choses sont allées de mal en pis. Je sentais déjà, à l'époque, qu'il deviendrait un mangemort. Mais je... Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis tout de même parti. Ce soir-là, il a crié mon nom sur le perron et je ne me suis pas retourné. J'ai fait comme si je n'entendais rien. J'ai enfourché ma moto et je suis parti chez ton père. J'ai continué de suivre ses agissements de loin, bien sûr, aussi longtemps que j'ai pu. Mais Tu-sais-qui avait de plus en plus de pouvoir et des gens disparaissaient tous les jours. Alors j'ai juste... J'ai abandonné l'idée de sauver mon petit frère. Je l'ai laissé aux mains de Voldemort. Et puis un jour il a finit par... disparaître. C'était en 1979. L'année où mon père est mort. Et nous n'avons jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Mais Sirius, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que...

- Que mon frère est le R.A.B. du médaillon ? Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je l'espère, tout simplement. C'est mon frère et malgré tout, j'ai envie de croire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Et quand je suis arrivé à Azkaban, j'entendais des mangemorts parler de lui. Ils disaient que c'était un traître. À l'époque je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, mais peut-être que ceci expliquerait cela...

Sirius semblait ému d'avoir parlé de son frère et Harry ne pu que l'être lui aussi. Il avait toujours su que les relations entre Sirius et sa famille avaient été conflictuelles, mais il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de son frère en détail, comme c'était le cas maintenant.

- Sirius, tu penses que ton frère est...

La fin de la phrase d'Harry se coinça dans sa gorge.

- Mort ? Compléta son parrain. Je le pense oui.

- Mais alors, comment pourrons nous savoir s'il c'est bien lui le . du médaillon ?

- Si mon frère avait des secrets, il y a une personne à qui il en aurait parlé. Et par chance, cette personne ne pourra faire autrement que me dire tout ce qu'elle sait.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

- Il s'agit de Kreattur.

- Kreattur ? Ton elfe de maison ?

- Lui-même.

- Nous n'avons qu'à le faire venir ici !

- Trop dangereux. Les mangemorts pourraient le surveiller.

- Sirius, si Kreattur ne vient pas à nous est-ce que cela signifie que...

- Nous allons aller Square Grimmaurd et si nous rencontrons cette vieille chauve-souris de Servilus Snape là-bas, je me ferais un plaisir de lui expliquer ma façon de penser.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_« -Kreattur, je voudrais, s'il te plaît, que tu ailles chercher Mondingus Fletcher. Nous devons absolument savoir où se trouve le médaillon – le médaillon de Regulus. C'est très important. Nous voulons terminer le travail entrepris par Regulus, nous voulons… heu… faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain._

_Kreattur laissa tomber ses poings et leva les yeux vers Harry [et Sirius]_

_- Trouver Mondingus Fletcher ? coassa-t-il._

_- Et l'amener ici, square Grimmaurd, ajouta Harry. Tu crois que tu pourrais t'en charger ? »_

l'elfe de maison essuya ses grands yeux globuleux remplis de larmes et transplana dans un « pop » caractéristique de cette façon de voyager.

- Tu crois qu'il va y arriver ? Demanda Harry à son parrain une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls.

- Tout ce que je dis moi, répondit Sirius, c'est qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer la volonté de ces bestioles là. Ni l'amour qu'ils peuvent porter à leur maître. Kreattur et moi n'avons jamais été de grands amis, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de Regulus. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour cet elfe, et je pense que tu as pu voir à quel point il le lui rend bien. Kreattur fera tout pour Regulus. Y compris ramener ce sale traître de Mondingus Fletcher.

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur le canapé défoncé qui trônait au milieux du salon du Square Grimmaurd. Il se sentait plein d'allégresse. Bêtement. Tout ça grâce à un elfe de maison.

Si Kreattur ramenait Mondingus et que ce dernier avait toujours l'horcruxe, une partie du travail serait faîte. Sirius et lui n'auraient plus qu'à le détruire. Ils se rapprochaient petit à petit de la chute de Voldemort. Et surtout, Harry venait de trouver un but concret, pour la première fois depuis sa fuite du Terrier, quelques jours plus tôt.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce sale parasite soit venu fouiller ici pendant mon absence, marmonnait Sirius qui faisait les quatre cents pas. Quel genre d'homme irait dépouiller ses propres amis ?

- Un homme qui ne connaît ni l'honneur, ni le respect. Un homme, prêt à tout pour de l'argent. Un homme exactement comme Mondingus...

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la réponse d'Harry, continuant à marmonner en faisant le tour de la pièce.

- Qu'il vienne, dit-il avant de se mettre à rire dangereusement, qu'il vienne et je vais lui montrer moi à ce voleur ! Je vais le forcer à me rendre ce qu'il m'a volé. Tout ce qu'il m'a volé. Même s'il lui faut la vie entière pour tout récupérer. On ne s'attaque pas à la famille Black de cette façon. Non, non, non...

Harry se demanda un instant si le fait d'être retourné dans la maison où il avait grandit avait rendu Sirius complètement fou, puis se perdit dans ses propres pensées.

Il se sentait si près du but. Et une vague de culpabilité montait en lui quand il pensait à tout le temps qui avait déjà été perdu. Chaque jour qui passait sans qu'ils agissent permettaient à Voldemort de devenir plus puissant. Il le savait. Il le voyait dans sa tête. Et il savait très bien que cette puissance n'était pas sans faire de nouvelles victimes à chaque instant. Il repensait souvent au visage tétanisé de Draco, qu'il avait vu le premier soir. Aucune de ses visions n'avait mis en scène son meilleur ami depuis, mais Harry savait pertinemment que ça ne voulait rien dire. Draco était en danger. Il le savait. Et la peur de ne plus jamais le revoir lui nouait l'estomac.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Sirius arrête ça tout de suite, explosa Harry alors que Sirius venait de passer, pour la énième fois de la journée, d'un état de stress insupportable à une lamentation extrême.

- Je n'y peut rien, se défendit ce dernier. Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre. Je ne le supporte pas. On attend depuis des jours, assis là sur ce canapé. Et le peu d'action que nous avons eu ces derniers jours aurait mieux fait d'être évitée.

Un éclair de tristesse passa sur le visage de Sirius qui retomba aussitôt dans son mutisme.

Harry savait qu'il faisait référence à la visite de Remus quelques jours plus tôt. Visite qui avait été un véritable fiasco. Le jeune homme devait même avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sirius dans un tel état de colère. À part peut-être le soir où il avait retrouvé Peter Pettigrow. Pourtant, Harry savait à quel point Sirius et Remus étaient proches. À quel point ils étaient liés. Les derniers des Maraudeurs encore en vie et qui méritent ce titre. Et au delà de ça, des amis de toujours. Et pourtant, ces liens qui les unissaient n'avaient pas suffit à empêcher la violente dispute entre les deux hommes.

Remus était apparu sur le pas de la porte et Sirius avait d'abord débordé de joie et ce jusqu'à ce que Remus développe le souhait de venir avec eux. Harry avait trouvé cette idée stupide parce que Lupin était un loup-garou et qu'il deviendrait donc une sorte de monstre incontrôlable à chaque pleine lune et qu'une fois lancés, ils auraient tous des choses plus importantes à faire que de regarder des calendriers. Mais Sirius, lui était entré dans une colère noire, traitant son ami d'irresponsable, d'égoïste et de lâche. Le jeune Potter avait d'abord pensé que son parrain devenait complètement cinglé, avant qu'il ne comprenne que cette réaction était due à la grossesse de Tonks que Remus avait annoncé à son ami quelques semaines auparavant. Les mots avaient alors certainement dépassés la pensée et Remus avait finit par quitter la maison, furieux.

Le soir-même, alors qu'Harry essayait de remonter le moral de Sirius, celui-ci avait finit par lâcher qu'avec l'atmosphère qui régnait dernièrement, la famille devait rester le plus important. Alors seulement, Harry avait compris. Il avait compris que, malgré l'attitude froide et distante de Sirius vis-à-vis des événements récents, il avait été blessé par ce que leur avait appris Kreattur. Il avait été soulagé, d'abord, d'apprendre que comme il l'espérait, son frère était un « homme du bien » qui avait lutté contre Voldemort dans les derniers instants de sa vie. Mais il avait ensuite réalisé que si Kreattur disait la vérité, son frère avait perdu la vie dans cette lutte. Ainsi avait donc disparu le seul membre de sa famille que Sirius ait jamais aimé.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit de transplanage. Il leva immédiatement la tête et immense sourire fendit son visage. Devant eux se trouvaient Kreattur qui se battait – autant que son corps minuscule le lui permettait – avec Mondingus Fletcher.

_« - Kreattur est revenu avec le voleur Mondingus Fletcher, maître._

_Mondingus se releva précipitamment et sortit sa baguette. Mais [Sirius] fut trop rapide pour lui._

_- Expelliarmus !_

_La baguette de Mondingus fut projetée dans les airs et [Sirius] la rattrapa. Le regard fou, il se rua vers l'escalier. [Sirius le stoppa d'un coup de baguette]._

_- Quoi ? hurla-t-il en se tortillant pour essayer de se libérer de la prise de [Sirius]. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Lancer sur moi un maudit elfe de maison, à quoi vous jouez, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi ou alors…_

_- Vous n'êtes pas tellement en position de proférer des menaces, répliqua Harry. [...]_

_- Kreattur présente ses excuses pour avoir tardé à ramener le voleur, maître, coassa l'elfe. Fletcher s'y connaît pour échapper à la capture, il dispose de nombreuses cachettes et de beaucoup de complices. Mais Kreattur a fini par le coincer._

_- Tu as fait un très bon travail, Kreattur, répondit Harry et l'elfe s'inclina à nouveau. On a quelques questions à vous poser, reprit-il à l'adresse de Mondingus. »_

- Des questions ? S'exclama Sirius. Des questions ?

Il éclata d'un grand rire avant de s'approcher de Mondingus. Il attrapa son menton entre ses mains et approcha son visage tout près du sien.

- Nous avons des comptes à régler Fletcher.

- Des... Des comptes ? Bégaya Mondingus.

- Sais-tu, répondit Sirius, qu'à une époque pas si lointaine, voler un Black aurait pu te coûter ta misérable vie ?

- Vo... Voler ? Mais je n'ai... je n'ai rien... volé.

- Est-ce qu'en plus de venir dérober des choses ici en mon absence, tu traiterais mon elfe de maison de menteur ? Demanda Sirius en haussant considérablement le ton.

Posté un peu en retrait, Harry affichait un sourire en coin. Sirius en faisait des tonnes, certainement pour évacuer toute la colère qu'il avait en lui. Mondingus Fletcher était la cible idéale. Kreattur, lui, semblait empli de fierté. Pour une fois que Sirius défendait son honneur.

- Quand tu as pris la liberté de te servir dans ma maison, continua Sirius, tu as pris un médaillon, Kreattur t'a vu. Où est-il ?

- Un médaillon ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Fletcher. Dis moi où est ce médaillon !

- Est-ce qu'il vaut cher ?

- Fletcher ! Cria Sirius qui perdait clairement patience.

Harry s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

- Il ne l'a plus, dit-il. Il ne l'a plus et il aimerait savoir s'il l'a vendu à bon pris. Il voudrait savoir s'il aurait en tirer plus d'argent !

_« - Plus d'argent ? répliqua Mondingus. Ça, ce n'aurait pas été difficile… Je l'ai laissé pour rien, figurez-vous. Pas le choix._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_

_- Je vendais des choses sur le Chemin de Traverse et là-dessus, elle est arrivée en me demandant si j'avais une licence pour le commerce des objets magiques. Fichue fouineuse. Elle allait me coller une amende mais le médaillon lui a tapé dans l'œil et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait le prendre, qu'elle me laisserait tranquille pour cette fois, et que je pouvais m'estimer heureux._

_- Qui était cette femme ? interrogea Harry._

_- Sais pas, une quelconque harpie du ministère._

_Mondingus réfléchit un instant, le front plissé._

_- Une petite bonne femme avec un nœud sur la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta :_

_- Elle avait l'air d'un crapaud. »_

Aussitôt, Harry stupefixia Mondingus. Sans plus de cérémonie.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que... ?

- Je sais qui est cette femme, répondit le jeune homme en fixant les cicatrices qui ornaient ses mains, marques laissées par la torture que cette femme lui avait fait subir. Il s'agit de Dolorès Ombrage et si c'est elle qui a le médaillon, nous devons aller le récupérer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle l'a toujours ?

- Le médaillon a les armoiries de Serpentard. Il a énormément de valeur. Je suis certain qu'elle l'a toujours.

- Mais si c'est cette femme qui a le médaillon, cette... Ombrage, et que tu veux aller le récupérer, est-ce que ça signifie que... ?

- Oui Sirius. Nous allons aller le chercher. Nous allons récupérer ce médaillon. Directement au Ministère de la magie.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Cher Harry,

Aujourd'hui c'est le premier septembre et pour la première fois depuis six ans, je ne vais pas monter dans le Poudlard Express. Je suppose que toi non plus... Il semblerait qu'ici on ait d'autres projets pour moi. Ma tante Bellatrix notamment.

Il n'y a plus de doute, le Manoir est bel et bien devenu le quartier général de Tu-sais-qui et les mangemorts qui y vivent n'ont plus aucune limite. Hier soir, j'ai vu ma mère pleurer. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais voulu ça. Elle s'est simplement mariée avec un homme qui avait de trop grosses ambitions et qui a donc décidé de se soumettre à un sorcier plus puissant. Vu comme ça, évidemment, ça paraît presque trop facile, mais je reste persuadé que c'est la vérité.

Moi aussi il m'arrive de pleurer. Le soir, tard, recroquevillé dans mon lit, quand je sais que personne ne pourra m'entendre. La nuit dernière, j'ai passé la nuit entière à pleurer. Je... Je ne suis même pas certain de réussir à te l'écrire. J'ai tué quelqu'un Harry. J'ai pointé ma baguette sur un homme et j'ai prononcé un sortilège impardonnable. Quand j'ai vu la vie quitter les yeux de ce vieil homme, j'ai du me retenir pour ne vomir. Ma tante Bellatrix – qui était chargé de coordonner les opérations – a éclaté d'un grand rire et m'a embrassé pour me féliciter.

En rentrant je suis monté directement dans ma chambre et je m'y suis enfermé pour pleurer. Je me sens sale. Je me sens monstrueux. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. J'ai simplement envie qu'on me vienne en aide.

Ils sont bien loin, maintenant, le rayonnement et l'arrogance des Malefoy.

J'ai parfois envie d'être celui qui se trouve de l'autre coté de la baguette. Celui dont on abrège les souffrances.

J'espère que tous se passe aussi bien que possible pour toi mon Harry.

Je donnerai tout pour être dans le train en ta compagnie plutôt qu'en train de t'écrire cette lettre.

Tu me manques toujours autant.

Draco. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- C'est de la folie, marmonnait Kreattur alors que Sirius et Harry finissait de se préparer. Kreattur pense que son maître agit de manière insensée, mais personne n'écoute jamais les elfes de maison. Le ministère de la magie est bien trop dangereux pour Maître Sirius et pour le jeune Mr Potter...

- Pour une fois mon bon vieux Kreattur, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Mais il faut parfois faire des sacrifices... Si tout se passe comme nous le voulons, déclara Sirius, mon frère ne sera pas mort en vain.

Aussitôt les grands yeux globuleux du vieil elfe de maison se remplirent de larmes.

- Faites attention à vous maître Sirius. Je vais vous préparer un bon repas pour votre retour.

Kreattur fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Cet elfe est complètement cinglé marmonna Sirius en finissant de lacer ses chaussures. Nous avons passé des années à nous détester alors que...

- Sirius, le pressa Harry qui était déjà prêt.

Sirius vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait tout le nécessaire et se dirigea – tel un automate – vers le perron de la maison, Harry sur ses talons. Ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry – que Sirius connaissait bien pour l'avoir utiliser, des années auparavant avec James – et transplanèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du ministère.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, marmonna Sirius.

- Sirius, le voilà, s'exclama Harry en lui désignant leur cible.

Un peu plus loin, un homme à l'aspect sévère se dirigeait vers l'entrée visiteur du Ministère. Il était leur première cible.

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Sirius et Harry surveillait à tour de rôle les différentes entrées du ministère. Il s'agissait là de la condition non-négociable de Sirius. S'ils devaient pénétrer par infraction dans le ministère, ils devaient absolument se préparer avant. Sinon, ils courraient au suicide. Après tout, ils étaient sans doute deux des personnes les plus recherchées par le Ministère de la magie.

Sirius se glissa derrière leur cible et la stupefixia d'un geste sur. Il jeta ensuite un sort de désillusion sur le corps et se prépara à prendre son apparence tandis qu'Harry attendait un peu plus loin, toujours invisible.

- Merde, marmonna Sirius en faisant de nouveau son apparition, désormais méconnaissable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

- On a fait une connerie Harry. Une grosse connerie.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Cet homme, Owen Barkwith, il ne travaille pas au départements des transports magiques. J'ai fait une erreur Harry. Je l'ai cru à cause de sa tenue, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que...

- Que quoi Sirius ? Demanda Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- C'est un escorteur Harry.

- Un quoi ?

- Les escorteurs sont les personnes qui, comme leur nom l'indique, escortent les sorciers jusqu'à leur procès. Lorsqu'il s'agit de grands procès, de procès où les détraqueurs sont présents, les escorteurs sont chargés de veiller sur les accusés pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Ils ne sont que très rarement présents au Ministère normalement. Ils ne viennent que pour les procès importants, mais je suppose qu'avec ce comité qui s'occupe des né-moldus et de cette connerie d'usurpation de magie, les procès doivent se multiplier...

- Mais Sirius, si tu prends la place de ce Barkwith, tu vas être entouré de détraqueurs...

- Je sais.

- Est-ce que tu veux que...

- Qu'on fasse marche arrière ? Demanda Sirius. Il en est hors de question, et puis de toute façon il est déjà trop tard, ajouta-t-il en désignant leur seconde cible. J'ai été entouré de détraqueurs pendant des années. Je pense pouvoir supporter une heure de plus, conclut-il en grimaçant.

.

_« - Niveau un, ministre de la Magie et cabinet du ministre._

_Lorsque les grilles dorées s'écartèrent une nouvelle fois, [Harry] eut un haut-le-corps. Quatre personnes se tenaient devant eux, deux d'entre elles absorbées dans leur conversation : un sorcier aux cheveux longs, vêtu d'une magnifique robe noir et or, et une sorcière trapue qui ressemblait à un crapaud et portait un nœud de velours dans ses cheveux courts. Elle tenait un bloc-notes serré contre sa poitrine. [...]_

_- Bonjour, Albert, vous ne vous arrêtez pas à cet étage ?_

_- Si, bien sûr, répondit Harry avec la voix grave de Runcorn._

_Il sortit de la cabine et les grilles dorées se refermèrent derrière lui dans un cliquetis. » _Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le regard inquiet de Sirius-Barkwith avant qu'il ne se retrouve véritablement seul.

À cet instant, Harry était loin de s'imaginer la posture dans laquelle il allait se trouver quelques minutes plus tard. Il se tenait là, dans un bureau quasi-identique à celui de l'ancienne Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

La même décoration chargée et d'un rose étouffant. Les mêmes assiettes décorées de chats. Les mêmes fleurs séchées, les même napperons. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il agisse au plus vite. Il fallait qu'il trouve ce médaillon, qu'il retourne chercher Sirius et qu'ils quittent cet endroit. Qu'ils fuient cette femme aux allures de monstre. Qui d'autre qu'un monstre pourrait utiliser l'œil magique d'un Auror mort pour surveiller ses employés ? Se demanda Harry en pensant à l'œil de Maugrey qui était désormais dans sa poche.

Il sortit alors sa baguette et déclara :

- Accio médaillon !

Sans grande surprise, rien ne se produisit.

Il entreprit alors de chercher par lui-même, sans avoir recours à la se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bureau d'Ombrage et se mit à vider le contenu de ses tiroirs. Ce maudit médaillon devait bien être quelque part. Il ne fit absolument pas attention à la pagaille qu'il pouvait bien créer trop occupé à chercher l'objet tant convoité. De toute façon, se rassura-t-il, une fois qu'il serait en leur possession, Ombrage serait parfaitement consciente que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son bureau. Il ne servait donc à rien de faire preuve de délicatesse.

Lorsqu'il arriva au tiroir du bas, Harry eut la surprise de trouver un dossier au nom de son parrain. Il le posa sur le bureau et l'ouvrit.

SIRIUS BLACK

STATUT DU SANG :

_Sang-pur, mais renié par la lignée Black, notamment pour non-respect des traditions._

FAMILLE :

_Aucune famille proche encore en vie (N.B. Un jeune frère disparut depuis plus de vingt ans)_

_Malgré son nom, aucun contact avec les autres membres Black encore en vie à notre connaissance._

STATUT SÉCURITÉ :

_Activement recherché depuis son évasion d'Azkaban. _

_Forte probabilité que Indésirable n°1 entre en contact avec lui ou se trouve déjà en sa compagnie._

Harry sentit une vague de colère s'emparer de lui. Un sentiment semblable à ce qu'il avait ressenti en apercevant l'œil de Maugrey un peu plus tôt.

_« - Indésirable n°1, marmonna Harry en remettant en place le dossier de [Sirius]dans le tiroir qu'il referma._

_L'identité de celui qu'on appelait ainsi ne faisait guère de doute à ses yeux et en effet, lorsqu'il se releva et jeta un regard autour de lui, il vit sur le mur une affiche qui le représentait avec la mention INDÉSIRABLE N°1 en travers de la poitrine. Un petit papier rose, orné dans un coin d'une image de chaton, y était collé. Harry s'approcha et lut, de l'écriture d'Ombrage : « À punir. »_

_Plus furieux que jamais, il tâtonna au fond des vases et des paniers de fleurs séchées mais ne s'étonna pas de ne pas y trouver le médaillon. Il promena une dernière fois son regard sur le burea__u » _avant d'enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité et de quitter cette pièce maudite. De toute évidence le médaillon ne se trouvait pas là. Or, si Ombrage n'avait pas mis le médaillon en sécurité dans son bureau, c'est qu'elle le portait sur elle. Et, puisque la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sirius, il était en sa compagnie, il espérait que ce dernier ait eut plus de chance. Il devait les trouver, se dit-il en retournant vers l'ascenseur.

.

Sirius tira une fois de plus sur le col de sa robe de sorcier. Il se sentait étouffer. C'était une sensation insupportable. Comme si son propre vêtement se retournait contre lui pour essayer de l'assassiner.

En réalité, il savait que c'était le stress qui le faisait agir de cette façon. Dans quelques minutes seulement, les détraqueurs feraient leur apparition devant la salle d'audience, et ça, Sirius n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Pas maintenant. Pas après toutes ces années passées à Azkaban. Si seulement il avait été moins stupide lorsqu'il avait fait ses tours de surveillance du ministère. S'il avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre que ce maudit Owen Barkwith...

Sirius tenta, pour la énième fois, de ne penser à rien. Ni aux détraqueurs qui allaient arriver, ni au fait qu'il soit venu de son plein gré au Ministère de la Magie alors qu'il était recherché, ni même au fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Harry à cet instant. Plus que tout, il essayait d'ignorer les suppliques des hommes et des femmes qui se trouvaient près de lui, attendant leur jugement. Des né-moldus, à ce qu'il avait compris, à qui on reprochait d'avoir « voler » les pouvoirs magiques d'enfants de sorciers.

- Conneries, maugréa-t-il.

Cependant, alors qu'il sentait son rythme cardiaque se rapprocher de la normale, une vague de froid anormal se fit sentir. Elle l'enveloppa soudain, comme s'il pénétrait dans un brouillard. Le froid s'intensifiait à chaque seconde, lui descendant directement dans la gorge, puis les poumons. Enfin, il sentit cette sensation d'accablement, de désespoir qui prenait possession de lui et ne cessait de grandir. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'ils étaient là. Juste derrière lui. Les détraqueurs.

Soudain, une grande peine s'empara de lui et une vois résonna à ses oreilles. La même depuis des années. Cette voix qui l'avait hanté durant des semaines entières alors qu'il se trouvait à Azkaban. La voix de James. Cette voix qui le suppliait d'être son gardien du secret. Qui lui disait qu'il était son meilleur ami et qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui. Qu'il devait les protéger. Parfois, quand la tristesse devenait trop forte, il entendait Lily pleurait. Elle le suppliait, elle aussi. « Pour notre fils Sirius, fais-le pour lui ».

Aussi vite que la sensation de froid était arrivée, elle disparut et Sirius releva la tête, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir baissé. Il se trouva nez à nez avec un homme, accompagné de son Patronus.

- Alors Barkwith, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Mauvaise nuit on dirait !

- Ouais... Ouais je ne m'y attendais pas, maugréa Sirius, qui reprenait lentement ses esprits.

- Après toutes ces années mon vieux, tu devrais être habitué !

Être habitué, pensa Sirius. Rien que ça.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et escorta le premier prévenu dans la salle d'audience, suivant les ordre de l'homme qu'il supposa être le collègue ou encore le supérieur de Barkwith.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il essaya d'ignorer les plaintes de l'homme qui jurait qu'il était un sang-mêlé et non un Sang-de-Bourbe. Il fallait qu'il localise Ombrage. Il fallait qu'il voit si...

- Merlin, murmura-t-il en fixant la Sous-Secrétaire d'État.

Sur le coup anormalement proéminent d'Ombrage, se trouvait le fameux médaillon de Serpentard. Celui pour lequel Dumbledore était mort. Celui-là même qu'il avait eut sous les yeux plusieurs lois durant sans jamais s'y intéresser.

Maintenant que le médaillon était localisé, il n'avait qu'à trouver un moyen de le récupérer.

.

Où pouvait bien se trouver Harry, se demanda Sirius alors que sous ses yeux, une certaine Mrs Cattermole fondait en larme sous les attaques répétées d'Ombrage pour savoir à qui elle avait volé la baguette. Contre toute attente, la seule solution possible pour récupérer le médaillon, semblait de l'arracher de force à Ombrage, seulement une fois qu'il aurait fait cela, Sirius savait qu'il devrait fuir le Ministère au plus vite. Or, il ne pouvait pas fuir en abandonnant Harry ici. Ce n'était même pas envisageable.

Alors qu'il regardait de nouveau autour de lui, cherchant à apercevoir Runcorn – dont Harry avait pris l'apparence – un éclair rouge se dirigea vers Ombrage et celle-ci tomba de son siège. Son Patronus, un _« c__hat argenté disparut. Aussitôt, un air glacé s'abattit sur eux comme une rafale de vent. Yaxley, désorienté, chercha autour de lui la source de ce désordre et vit la main sans corps de Harry pointer sur lui une baguette magique. Il tenta de tirer sa propre baguette, mais trop tard._

_- Stupéfix !_

_Yaxley s'effondra par terre, le corps recroquevillé._

_- Harry !_

_- [Sirius], si tu crois que j'allais rester assis là et [...]_

_- Harry, Mrs Cattermole !_

_Harry fit volte-face, jetant sa cape d'invisibilité. En bas, dans la salle, les Détraqueurs avaient quitté leur coin et s'avançaient de leur pas glissant vers la femme enchaînée au siège des accusés. Était-ce parce que le Patronus avait disparu, ou parce qu'ils avaient senti que leurs maîtres ne contrôlaient plus la situation ? En tout cas, ils avaient abandonné toute retenue. Mrs Cattermole poussa un horrible cri de terreur lorsqu'une main visqueuse, couverte de croûtes, l'attrapa par le menton et rejeta sa tête en arrière._

_- SPERO PATRONUM !_

_Le cerf argenté jaillit de la baguette de Harry et bondit sur les Détraqueurs qui reculèrent et se fondirent à nouveau dans l'ombre. Le cerf galopa tout autour de la salle et sa clarté, plus puissante, plus ardente que la protection du chat, réchauffa le cachot tout entier. »_

- Harry ! HARRY ! Comment allons nous sortir d'ici ? Demanda Sirius, en récupérant la cape ainsi que le médaillon, qu'il fourra dans sa poche.

Le jeune Potter suivit le regard de son parrain et aperçu la porte de la salle d'audience qui s'était ouverte sur une sorte de meute de détraqueurs. Derrière eux, le corps du collègue de Barkwith reposait au sol. Il semblait comme mort.

- Des Patronus, déclara Harry. Il faut que tu fasses ton Patronus !

Sirius se tourna vers les détraqueurs et agita sa baguette qu'il tenait d'une main tremblante.

- Spero Patronum ! S'exclama-t-il alors que les reproches de James résonnaient dans sa tête.

Soudain, les jambes de Sirius ne le tinrent plus et il tomba au sol. Il entendit les suppliques de son meilleur ami puis, tout à coup, une voix nouvelle résonna. Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Une voix qui criait son prénom. La voix de son frère qui l'appelait à l'aide.

Alors qu'il état sur le point de sombrer, la voix d'Harry raisonna :

- Sirius, ton Patronus ! Cria-t-il.

Dans un dernier effort, Sirius se tourna vers son filleul et un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se rappela du premier jour où il lui avait adressé la parole. La première fois où Harry l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il se rappela le regard plein de fierté avec lequel Harry le regardait et agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette :

- Spero Patronum ! Répéta-t-il avec un peu plus de conviction.

Un énorme chien sortit alors de sa baguette et se mit à faire le tour de la salle d'audience, repoussant les – trop – nombreux détraqueurs qui s'y trouvaient.

- Il faut les faire sortir d'ici, déclara Sirius en désignant les né-moldus qui les entouraient, pétrifiés.

- Nous ne sommes pas des héros Sirius, on doit partir... Ils vont nous tuer !

- Écoute Harry, nous devons rejoindre les zones de transplanage qui se trouvent plus haut. Si nous voulons partir, nous devons monter. Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas les escorter jusqu'aux cheminées ?

Harry sembla hésiter un instant puis finit par céder.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il en regardant le visage couvert de larmes de Mrs Cattermole. Mais vite.

Le drôle de groupe partit en courant de la salle d'audience et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'atrium. Derrière eux, Yaxley avait déjà reprit connaissance. Une fois au huitième étage – qui représentait leur seul espoir de sortie – Sirius guida les né-moldus vers les cheminées, profitant de la panique générale causée par l'arrivée massive d'individus.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda un homme au crane dégarni et au regard particulièrement inquiétant.

- Sirius, cria Harry, nous devons partir.

Sirius Black regarda autour de lui et acquiesça. Leur Yaxley était remonté de la salle d'audience avec une petite garde rapprochée, et les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Ils avaient fait leur maximum. Il courut vers Harry, lui attrapa le poignet et transplana. Au moment où l'Atrium disparaissait sous ses yeux, il aperçu le visage de Yaxley, tout près du sien.

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade alors que la sensation désormais familière du transplanage s'emparait de lui. Ils avaient réussit pensa-t-il. Ils avaient le médaillon et dans quelques secondes à peine, ils seraient en sécurité Square Grimmaurd. Harry eut même un sourire quand il pensa au fait que Kreattur leur avait sûrement préparé à manger. Cependant, alors que ses pieds se posaient sur le perron, Harry sentit la poigne de Sirius se refermer sur lui et ils transplanèrent de nouveau.

Quand enfin tout ceci s'arrêta, le corps d'Harry retomba violemment sur un sol extrêmement dur et il poussa un hurlement. Son bras lui faisait atrocement mal.

- Sirius ! Cria Harry comme un appel à l'aide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de son parrain se trouvait au dessus du sien alors que s baguette était dirigée vers son bras endolori.

- Un mauvais sort, déclara Sirius très rapidement. Je suis désolé. J'aurais du te protéger. Je...Ça va aller. Je vais arranger ça.

Harry respirait difficilement. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été blessé. Certainement cela avait-il eut lieu dans l'Atrium, juste avant qu'ils ne transplanent.

Le jeune homme regarda autours de lui et du admettre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

- Sirius, que s'est-il passé ?

- Yaxley, ce salopard s'est accroché à moi quand nous avons transplané, alors je crois bien que désormais le Square Grimmaurd n'a plus rien de vraiment secret. J'ai du nous faire transplaner de nouveau. Ce malade nous aurait sans doute tuer autrement.

Sirius était toujours concentré sur le bras blessé de Harry et ce dernier en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Il était allongé sur un sol poussiéreux et inconnu. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ressemblait à une sorte de salon inhabité depuis un certain nombre d'année.

Sur un des murs, se trouvait un cadre, couvert de poussière lui aussi. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, Harry pu clairement distinguer un petit garçon qui s'amusait à faire des loopings sur un balais. Il devait avoir cinq ou six ans. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et d'immenses lunettes qui recouvraient presque la moitié de son visage. Harry se demanda si la douleur lui faisait perdre la tête, car il trouvait que ce garçon était son portrait craché, à quelques détails près. En effet, ses yeux étaient noisettes et il ne portait pas de cicatrice.

- Sirius, où sommes nous ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A suivre


	22. FOURBE

**ET S'ILS L'AVAIENT FAIT**

**Posté le : **_14 Octobre 2014. _Dans cinq jour c'est mon anniversaiiiiiiire !

**Rating :** M, MA peut-être même. De toute façon, si la question est « Il y aura des relations sexuelles explicitement décrites ? », la réponse est oui. Vous voilà prévenu.

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship & accrochez-vous bien, ce n'est PAS un UA. Sinon, Slash HP/DM, etc…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il la peine de préciser que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ? (A part Ethan et Vélina. Mes bébés...)

De plus, tous les passages entre guillemets et en italique ne sont pas de moi, ils sont directement tirés des livres.

**Résumé :** Imaginons une seconde, que ce jour-là, dans le train, Harry et Draco se soient serré la main. Qu'Harry Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'ils soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde… Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

**Note d'auteur : **Bon je sais je suis retombée dans mes vieux travers. Genre je répond pas aux reviews. Je mets des mois à poster. Tout ça, tout ça. Mais on s'en fiche, ce chapitre est quand même supra cool, donc ça compense ! Profiter les loulous, je dois écrire un mémoire de 200 pages alors je ne sais trop pas quand je posterais la prochaine fois. Pas dans des années j'espère. Pas dans une semaine, n'ayez aucune illusions.

Je ne appesantie pas mille heures parce que je vous aime, certes, mais c'est pas vous qui faites mes devoirs.

Bisous sur vos faces de petits bébés chatons trop adorables.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

On écoute :

Pour une fois, une seule chose.

Tout l'album d'Hippocampe Fou. Aquatrip.

Mille fois.

On s'en fou, c'est génial !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPITRE XXII. FOURBE.**

Adjectif qualificatif.

« Qui trompe avec une adresse perfide, sournoise, qui emploie des ruses en vue de servir ses propres intérêts »

Ou

L'anniversaire de Vélina

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco jeta un regard à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle avant de s'y engouffrer, une fois qu'il eut la certitude que Harry ne s'y trouvait pas. Il adopta une démarche qu'il voulait sereine et alla s'asseoir à côté de Pansy qui remuait son thé d'un air absent. Il embrassa la jeune fille et ils échangèrent quelques banalités.

Le blond se servit, lui aussi, une tasse de thé et commença à se préparer des toast, faisant son maximum pour cacher sa fatigue. En effet, il avait peu dormi la nuit précédente, se réveillant toujours après d'affreux cauchemars. Cependant, même si la présence rassurante de son meilleur ami lui avait manqué la nuit précédente, il avait été presque soulagé qu'il ne fasse pas son apparition. Pas après la scène qu'il avait surprise.

La simple évocation de ce souvenir le fit rougir.

Soudain, alors que les hiboux faisaient leur entrée, apportant à chaque étudiant son courrier, Draco se leva d'un bond, abandonnant son toast à peine entamé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Draco ? Demanda Pansy.

- Moi ? Oh rien. Je dois juste... Un truc à faire. On se voit en cours.

La jeune femme fixa un long moment son ami qui courut presque jusqu'à la sortie de la Grande Salle et disparut.

- Qu'est-ce que..., murmura-t-elle avant d'apercevoir Harry qui se dirigeait droit vers elle.

Comme Draco quelques minutes avant lui, le brun s'assit aux côtés de Pansy et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi et se servit une tasse de thé.

- Hum, répondit-elle évasivement. Harry est-ce que Draco et toi vous êtes encore disputés ?

- Hein ? Non pourquoi ? Répondit Harry alors qu'une lettre tombait juste devant son amie.

- Draco se trouvait à ta place i peine deux minutes. Et il est partit presque en courant...

- Il devait avoir un truc à faire. Tu connais Draco...

Pansy haussa les épaules. Si Harry disait la vérité et que lui et Draco ne s'était pas disputé, pourquoi est-ce que le blond avait fuit précipitamment juste avant l'arrivée de son meilleur ami ? Parce que cette tête de mule d'Harry pouvait lui dire ce qu'il voulait, elle était persuadée que Draco avait fuit.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir et un immense sourire fendit son visage. Elle l'ouvrit sans précipitation bien que ses mains tremblèrent un peu et se mit à la lire.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a écrit ? Demanda Harry, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Hein ? Demanda Pansy en posant sa lettre, face cachée sur la table. Oh, ce n'est rien. Une vieille amie qui prend de mes nouvelles.

- Ça doit être une sacrée bonne amie..., lança Harry.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Pansy d'une voix sévère.

- Oh, prends pas la mouche, je trouve juste que tu souris vachement pour une simple lettre d'une amie, c'est tout.

- Et bien oui, c'est une très bonne amie. Et je pense que tu ferais mieux de régler tes problèmes avec Draco. Tu sais ton ami – elle insista sur le mot – qui fuit dès que tu pointes le bout de ton nez !

Pansy rangea soigneusement la lettre dans son sac et, bien que Harry afficha un air penaud après la remarque de son amie, il se promit de découvrir qui écrivait des lettres à Pansy capables de la faire sourire autant.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry bouillonnait, tournant en rond dans la salle commune de Serpentard, la carte du Maraudeur à la main. Il avait eut l'impression que Draco l'évitait toute la journée – fait que Pansy s'était fait un plaisir de lui répéter dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion – et il avait l'intention d'aller lui demander des explications. Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui rendre visite, il avait eut la surprise de voir le nom de Daisy Jenkins – une Serpentard de sixième année – dans la chambre de préfet de Draco. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce que cette fille pouvait faire dans la chambre de Draco, en sa compagnie, mais sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cette présence agaçait particulièrement Harry.

Pourquoi est-ce que Draco ne lui avait pas parlé ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'elle lui plaisait ? Ou qu'il voulait coucher avec elle ? En quatrième et surtout en cinquième année, Draco avait du faire face à un nombre assez important de prétendantes et il avait toujours tout partagé avec Harry. Pourquoi les choses auraient-elles subitement changées ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Harry, demanda Pansy – que Harry n'avait pas vu arriver – en descendant de son dortoir.

- Oh, euh je...

Pansy lui lança un regard suspicieux et Harry se sentit comme obligé de lui dire la vérité.

- Je voulais aller voir Draco, mais Daisy Jenkins est dans sa chambre. Alors, j'ai décidé de patienter.

- Daisy Jenkins ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Pansy, piquée de curiosité. C'est cette fille de sixième année qui a les cheveux extrêmement longs, non ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais fat attention aux cheveux extrêmement longs – ou non – de Daisy. Il n'aurait pas non plus su dire de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux ou la taille qu'elle faisait. En vérité tout ce qu'il savait sur elle c'était qu'elle était la petite sœur de Joey Jenkins, le batteur des Canons de Chudley.

- Peu importe, s'impatienta Pansy. Je ne savais pas que Draco et elle...

- Moi non plus. Mais peut-être qu'il ne fait pas la tête et qu'il était simplement préoccupé par cet amour naissant.

Pansy ricana, se moquant clairement de Harry.

- Premièrement, tu parles comme un Poufsouffle. Deuxièmement...

Elle laissa un blanc, histoire de donner un coté plus théâtral à sa réplique.

- Draco est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ou toi. Oh... Et ce gamin à moitié loup-garou.

- Teddy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

- Rien. Rentre toi juste dans le crane que Draco ne sort pas avec Daisy. D'ailleurs, ajouta Pansy en désignant la carte du doigt, on dirait bien qu'elle quitte sa chambre.

Le regard de Harry se posa sur la carte et il fut bien obligé de reconnaître que Pansy disait vrai. L'étiquette portant le nom de Daisy Jenkins se dirigeait désormais vers la salle commune.

- Bien, allons-y.

- Allons-y ? Mais Pansy...

- Pas de panique Potter, je ne vais pas gâcher ton tête à tête avec Draco. Je sors moi aussi, c'est tout.

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu vas faire à une heure pareille ?

Pansy lui désigna la lettre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- Une lettre à envoyer.

- Ta sacrée bonne amie ? Se moqua Harry.

- Celle-là même. Oh bonjour Daisy, dit-elle en apercevant la jeune fille qui pénétrait dans la salle commune. J'adore ta coiffure ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire terriblement hypocrite.

- Merci..., répondit la fameuse Daisy, incertaine.

- La pauvre va se demander toute la nuit ce qu'elle t'a fait, soupira Harry une fois qu'ils furent sorti de la salle commune.

Pansy fit mine d'être offusquée.

- Enfin Harry, je ne suis pas un tyran !

- Ou alors un tyran de sacré bonne humeur...

La jeune fille sourit un peu plus, déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami et partit en direction des volières.

Harry, quant à lui, se promit de réfléchir sérieusement au comportement suspect de Pansy. Mais avant, il devait régler son problème avec Draco.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Harry se rendit jusqu'à la chambre privée de son meilleur ami, surveillant de temps en temps que Rusard ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, grâce à la carte du Maraudeur. Une fois devant la porte, il murmura « méfaits accomplis », rangea la carte dans la poche de son pantalon et rentra, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il trouva Draco allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond. Dès qu'il le vit, le blond se redressa et tira les draps sur lui, se couvrant le plus possible.

- Draco, ne soit pas ridicule. Je te vois torse-nu ou même à poil depuis plus de sept ans ! S'exclama Harry en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil près du lit.

- Tu aurais pu frapper, répondit Draco d'une voix froide. Et si je n'avais pas été seul ?

- J'ai vérifié que Daisy était partie avant de venir. Rassure toi !

Les joues de Draco prirent immédiatement une teinte rosée.

- Comment est-ce que tu...

Harry sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et l'agita sous le nez de son ami.

- Salaud ! Maugréa celui-ci.

- C'est ça... D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour elle. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

- Je n'ai pas de faible pour elle. Elle voulait coucher avec moi et disons que je lui ai... rendu ce service.

Harry pouffa.

- Quel gentleman...

Draco ne répondit rien, préférant se tortiller dans son lit pour cacher sa gêne. En réalité, la présence de Harry dans sa chambre le rendait particulièrement nerveux. Il savait pertinemment que son ami finirait par aborder le sujet « pipe sous la douche » et il n'était pas particulièrement pressé que ce moment arrive. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas non plus envie de parler de sa récente partie de jambes en l'air. Sans parvenir à savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pas envie que Harry s'y intéresse. Cette histoire ne comptait pas et il ne voulait pas qu'Harry pense le contraire.

- Mais passons, décida Harry. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à régler avec toi.

« Ça y est », pensa Draco. Il avait au moins réussit à tenir toute une nuit et toute une journée avant que cette histoire ne soit mise sur le tapis, se dit-il pour se rassurer. De toute façon, cette situation n'aurait pu durer jusqu'à la Saint Merlin. Il préféra alors ne rien cacher et avoua tout à son ami.

- Je suis désolé ok ? Je ne voulais pas t'espionner ou quoi que ce soit de ce goût-là. Je suis juste tombé au mauvais moment. Je venais te voir et je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu... Enfin qu'Ethan et toi vous... J'ai juste entendu du bruit et je pensais que tu était seul. Vraiment. Et puis ça n'a duré qu'une seconde. Dès que j'ai vu que vous étiez euh... occupés, je suis parti. En plus je n'ai rien vu du tout. Ethan me cachait la vue. Enfin je veux dire, il protégeait ton intégrité. Alors, si on pouvait juste...

Draco, qui avait baissé les yeux, se décida à croiser le regard de Harry et il eut la surprise de le voir souriant et les yeux rieurs. Lui-même était certain d'être rouge de honte et il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette situation.

- Draco, dis Harry, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler...

- Ah non ? S'étonna le blond tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'il devait apprendre un sort lui permettant de disparaître sous terre le plus rapidement possible.

- Non, mais ceci explique pas mal de choses... Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça que tu m'as évité toute la journée ?

- Oh, je ne t'ai pas évité, je... Oui. C'est pour ça.

- Draco, bien sûr que je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès. Je ne suis pas stupide. Bon, c'est sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir me regarder fixement dans un moment pareil, mais on n'a pas été très prudents avec Ethan. C'est aussi de notre faute...

Draco hocha la tête en silence, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi avait-il fait passer la diligence avant les sombrals ? Si seulement, il avait écouté ce qu'Harry avait à lui dire, au lieu de jouer le grand homme honnête.

- Mais si tu ne voulais pas me parler de ça, alors de quoi...

- De Quidditch, répondit Harry. Je voulais te parler de Quidditch.

- De Quidditch ? Répéta bêtement Draco.

- Et bien la saison va commencer et j'ai procédé aux sélections pendant ton absence, seulement je... Il y a toujours une place de Poursuiveur qui t'attend.

- Non ! S'offusqua Draco. Non, je ne peux pas...

- Bien sûr que tu peux Draco. Tu es bien meilleur que tous les petits nouveaux qui ont passés les sélections ! Et puis, je suis le capitaine, alors si je te dis que...

- Non, tu ne comprends pas Harry, je ne peux pas monter sur un balais. Pas tant que...

Draco prit de grandes inspirations. Il commençait à étouffer. Il ne voulait pas le dire. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il était tout simplement impossible qu'il admette à voix haute – qui plus est devant son meilleur ami – qu'il était incapable de faire de la magie, même basique, depuis son agression. De quoi aurait-il l'air sur un balais ? Tout ceci était ridicule !

- Je sais Draco, dit Harry. Tu n'a pas besoin de me le dire. Je ne suis pas bête. J'ai compris.

Draco rougit de plus belle. Il savait très bien de quoi Harry parlait. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

- Alors, tu sais que le Quidditch n'est pas envisageable.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? Harry, sérieusement !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ta baguette pour monter sur un balais. Et tu n'a pas besoin du moindre sort pour le faire voler. De quoi est-ce que tu as peur au juste ? Ce sont des balais magiques, bien sûr qu'ils voleront !

- Je ne sais pas Harry, répondit Draco qui, s'il reconnaissait que Harry avait raison, n'était pas entièrement convaincu. Et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Si je ne savais plus voler ?

- J'ai un marché à te proposer, lança Harry en venant s'asseoir au coin du lit de son meilleur ami. Disons qu'on va faire une séance d'entraînement. Juste toi et moi. On vole, on fait des exercices de base et je vois comment tu t'en sors. Ensuite, le capitaine que je suis – et non l'ami – prendra une décision. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu n'as rien à perdre pas vrai ?

- Non, mais...

- Alors accepte, insista Harry en lui tendant la main. Marché conclu ?

Draco hésita un instant avant de finalement accepter la main tendue.

- Marché conclu !

- Parfait, décréta Harry, tout sourire, par contre, j'ose espérer que tu t'étais lancé en sort de nettoyage...

Draco donna une tape derrière la tête de Harry, alors que celui-ci riait pour de bon.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Salut Pansy.

- Oh, salut Vélina ! Répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux de son manuel de Sortilèges. Blaise n'est pas là. Il est parti faire je ne sais quoi avec Théodore et Harry.

- Aucune importance, tu es celle que je voulais voir.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna Pansy.

La jeune femme se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et referma son livre de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés. Pour dire vrai, elle était surprise que Vélina souhaite lui parler. À elle. Non pas que Pansy n'ai pas l'habitude d'être sollicitée – après tout, elle était Pansy Parkinson – seulement la plupart du temps les filles semblaient éviter sa compagnie. Tout était beaucoup plus simple avec les garçons, selon elle. Même Daphné qui était sa meilleure et sa seule amie fille, ne passait pas tant de temps que ça avec elle, lui préférant parfois d'autres filles avec qui Pansy refusait de passer du temps. Elles étaient toutes si sottes et inintéressantes. Elle était prête, cependant, à faire un effort pour Vélina.

- Et bien, je t'écoute.

- Sais-tu quel jour nous serons samedi ?

- Vélina, me prendrais-tu pour un calendrier ?

- Ce sera le jour de mon anniversaire, déclara Vélina comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la réplique de Pansy. Et je voudrais que tu t'occupes d'organiser ma fête d'anniversaire.

Pansy croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Vélina, je n'ai rien contre toi, je dirais même que je t'apprécie, mais je ne suis pas un elfe de maison, désolé.

- Il faut que ce soit toi Pansy. C'est important.

- Important ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Mais tu es Pansy Parkinson enfin ! Des filles de cette école mourraient pour que tu leur adresse la parole !

- N'importe quoi...

- N'importe quoi ? Tu organises les meilleures fêtes que cette école ait vu. Et Merlin sait depuis combien de temps elle est debout ! Tu vois cette fille là-bas ? Demanda-elle en lui désignant une fille assise à la table des Serdaigle, elle s'appelle Elia et elle n'a pas coupé ses cheveux depuis que tu as cesser de le faire. Elle, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une seconde fille, c'est Orla Quirke. Elle n'attache jamais les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et elle porte des anneaux en argent, tout comme toi. Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ignores. Tu es bien trop intelligente pour cela. Et elles ne sont pas des cas isolés !

Pansy offrit un sourire rayonnant à Vélina.

- Et même si c'était vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais organiser ta fête d'anniversaire ?

- Tout d'abord, déclara Vélina en posant ses mains bien à plat sur la table, par pure orgueil, parce que je veux qu'on parle de cette fête pendant un long moment et que je sais que tu peux faire ça. Ensuite, parce que je sais ce que tu as en tête et que je pourrais t'être utile.

- Ce que j'ai en tête ?

- Pour Harry et Draco, répondit Vélina, offrant à son tour un sourire démoniaque à Pansy.

- Développe.

- Une fois que j'en aurais mis plein la vue à quelques bécasses de ma maison, on pourra se retrouver en petit comité et là, je saurais te donner un coup de pouce.

La Serpentard sembla hésiter un instant. Pesant le pour et le contre. Elle avait pensé demander très prochainement de l'aide à Blaise, mais puisque Vélina se proposait...

- Très bien, dit finalement Pansy en tendant la main à la petite-amie de Blaise. Je t'aiderai.

- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, répondit Vélina en serrant la main tendue.

- J'ai juste une question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi as-tu tant besoin d'en mettre plein la vue à des filles comme elles ? Demanda Pansy en désignant les Serdaigles dont Vélina lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

Vélina sembla un instant songeuse.

- Les Serpentards n'ont pas le monopole de la méchanceté Pansy, et moi je n'ai pas toujours été la jeune fille sûre de moi que je suis à présent. Certaines de mes... camarades, ont jugées bon de faire de ma vie un enfer lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Je veux qu'en me voyant samedi, elles regrettent les méchancetés qu'elles ont pu me faire et s'étouffent avec leurs langues venimeuses.

Pansy fixa un Vélina un moment avant de détourner le regard en direction d'Orla Quirke. Cette dernière les fixait désormais de manière intriguée. Elle lui offrit son plus grand sourire avant de se lever et d'intimer à Vélina de faire de même. Elle glissa alors son bras dans celui de sa nouvelle complice et sortie de la grande salle la tête haute.

- Bien, dis moi ce que tu as en tête pour samedi exactement...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- J'ai failli attendre, marmonna Harry lorsqu'il vit Draco apparaître sur le terrain de Quidditch, son balais de course à la main, avec près d'un quart d'heure de retard.

- Ne commence pas à être désagréable, répondit le blond du tac au tac, ou je retourne me coucher.

Harry lui envoya un sourire ravageur parfaitement exagéré et se dirigea vers le centre du terrain, où il posa son Éclair de Feu. Il commença ensuite à sortir les différentes balles nécessaires à l'entraînement qu'il avait prévu pour Draco et lui. Alors que sa main se refermait sur un souaffle, Harry se rendit compte que, malgré l'heure matinale, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- As-tu la moindre idée de la raison de la présence de Pansy et Théodore ici ? Demanda-t-il en désignant leurs camarades dans les tribunes.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Ils évitent sans doute Blaise. La légende dit qu'il n'a toujours pas trouvé de cadeau de Vélina, alors que son anniversaire est aujourd'hui.

Harry regarda une nouvelles fois ses amis et se résolut à admettre que Draco devait avoir raison. En effet, Théodore semblait perdu dans la lecture d'un livre alors que Pansy – dont la tête reposait sur les genoux de son ami – paraissait profondément endormie. Ils n'étaient vraisemblablement pas ici par amour du sport.

- Peu importe, finit par dire Harry. Prêt ?

Draco hocha la tête.

Harry plaça alors sa main au dessus de son balais et murmura « Debout », comme cela leur avait été appris lors de leur première leçon de vol. Son balais quitta immédiatement le sol pour venir se loger dans sa main. Harry l'enfourcha et décolla du sol de plusieurs mètres d'un coup.

- Frimeur, marmonna Draco alors qu'il enfourchait lui-même son balais.

Contrairement à Harry, Draco agissait avec des gestes plus mesurés. Une fois qu'il fut convenablement installé sur son balais, il tapa très légèrement le sol de son pied et décolla d'à peine quelques centimètres. Une fois en l'air, il fut comme soulagé. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer lorsqu'un objet magique – comme un balais – se trouvait entre les mains de quelqu'un dépourvu de pouvoir magique – comme c'était son cas actuellement. Cet objet devenait-il alors un objet lambda ? Tout le monde semblait dire le contraire, mais aucune certitude ne pouvait être mise en avant. Il décida cependant de repousser ses interrogations à plus tard puisqu'il était actuellement sur son balais et que celui-ci volait.

Les premières minutes furent laborieuses, Draco restant cramponné au manche de son balais malgré tous les efforts de son ami pour qu'il se détende. Cependant, les habitudes reprirent vite le dessus et bientôt, Draco accepta de suivre Harry de plus en plus haut dans le ciel et se mit à se déplacer de plus en plus vite. Ce fut alors comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêter de faire de Quidditch. Il n'eut soudain plus conscience d'un quelconque danger et profita simplement des sensations si familières.

- Magnifique ! S'exclama Harry alors que Draco venait de rattraper une balle quasi irrattrapable.

Draco lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

Après une course derrière un vif d'or particulièrement coriace, Harry fit signe à son ami de redescendre. Ils s'entraînaient maintenant depuis plus de deux heures et la fatigue commençaient à se faire sentir.

- Tu vois ! S'exclama Harry. Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais rien perdu de ton talent. Je le savais ! C'était parfait. Et là c'est le capitaine qui te parle, crois moi !

- Arrête avec cette histoire de capitaine, tu n'y crois même pas toi-même ! Tu es mon meilleur ami Harry, tu es incapable d'être objectif avec moi. Même si tu le voulais tu ne pourrais pas !

Harry garda le silence, ne sachant que répondre.

- Mais, je dois bien avouer, finit par dire le jeune Malefoy, que je me suis relativement bien débrouillé et que le Quidditch m'avait manqué...

Un immense sourire fendit alors le visage de Harry.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? Tu reviens dans l'équipe ?

- Je vais y réfléchir très sérieusement, oui.

Devant le ton solennel de Draco, Harry se força à contenir l'explosion de joie qui s'emparait de lui. Il savait qu'il venait de faire un grand pas en avant avec Draco sur différents points et notamment dans son rapport à la magie. Depuis son agression Draco fuyait tout ce qui avait un lien avec la magie du fait de sa situation et Harry s'étonnait même parfois qu'il ait accepté de revenir à Poudlard.

Et puis le Quidditch ça avait toujours été leur truc à tous les deux, alors le fait que Draco accepte de remonter sur un balais, était semblable à un grand pas en avant que son ami avait fait dans sa direction.

- On va se doucher ? Demanda Harry qui commençait déjà à se diriger vers les vestiaires.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins, répondit Draco.

- Comme tu voudras !

Alors que son meilleur ami s'éloignait, Draco regardait son balais qu'il avait poser au sol une fois qu'il avait mis pied à terre. Il ne sut pas pourquoi à cet instant précis il se sentit capable. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais expliquer d'où lui était venu cette confiance en lui, cette volonté, cette certitude que ses actes allaient aboutir, mais il plaça sa main au dessus de son balais et dit très distinctement « Debout » .

Aussitôt, son balais quitta le sol et le manche vint se nicher au creux de sa main.

Un sourire typiquement Malefoyen naquit alors sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'était qu'un début bien sûr, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Draco serra alors son balais contre lui et se dirigea d'une démarche sereine vers les vestiaires afin de retrouver Harry.

De la place qu'il occupait dans les gradins, Théodore n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Vélina replaça une mèche de cheveux et les bracelets qui se trouvaient à son poignet tintèrent. La jeune fille sourit à son reflet. Elle était belle. Elle le savait. Elle avait tout fait pour. Tout était parfait désormais, se dit-elle en lissant les plis de sa toute nouvelle robe, achetée pour l'occasion sous les conseils de Pansy.

Accrochée au miroir de sa coiffeuse, une photographie d'elle et sa mère lui faisait de l'œil. Vélina tendit la main vers l'image et redessina les traits de sa mère du bout des doigts. Elle savait exactement quand cette photographie avait été prise. Le jour de sa première rentrée. Sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Son père – un moldu – avait été émerveillé par tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Vélina entendait presque de nouveau la voix de son père qui lui demandait de se rapprocher de sa mère pour qu'il les prenne en photo toutes les deux. « les amours de ma vie », disait-il. À cet instant, alors, la fillette de onze ans, riant aux éclats, qu'elle était n'avait pas vu les regards dédaigneux que certains sangs-purs avaient pu jeter sur cette scène. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait vite compris comment les choses se passaient à Poudlard pour une fille comme elle. Une fille au sang-mêlé qui savait un peu trop ce qu'elle voulait.

Bien sûr, tout le monde était persuadé que seuls les Serpentards jugeaient leur camarade sur la pureté de leur sang. Mais il n'en était rien. Une des maisons les plus respectées de l'école, la maison de « l'intelligence » était elle-même très attentive à la qualité du sang. Après tout, les sorciers les plus intelligents de leur génération sortaient de Serdaigle, non ? Comment pouvaient-ils descendre d'un – ou pire de deux – parent moldu ?

La petite Vélina avait eut beau faire tous les efforts du monde, elle n'avait jamais été la jeune sorcière dont on veut être l'amie ou que l'on invite pour une sortie en amoureux à Pré-au-Lard. Tout comme Luna Lovegood un an avant elle, Vélina avait été mise de côté par ses camarades.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle était en mesure de leur prouver à tous qu'elle était bien au dessus de tout ça. Tout d'abord grâce à Blaise. Parce qu'il s'était intéressé à elle. Parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et que toutes les autres filles de Poudlard en mourraient de jalousie. Et puis il y avait Pansy. Et Harry et Draco. Toutes ces nouvelles personnes autours desquelles elle gravitait et qui avaient inversé la tendance. En réalité elle se fichait de tout ça. Elle était toujours cette fille bizarre qui vendait des poèmes et des cigarettes moldues dans les toilettes des filles. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse. Et si en plus elle pouvait écraser une ou deux filles qui avaient l'habitude de rire sur son passage, alors tout était parfait.

.

Blaise était allongé de tout son long sur un canapé, un verre dans une main, l'autre caressant distraitement les cheveux de Vélina. Autours d'eux tous les invités étaient plus ou moins imbibés d'alcool. Théodore et Luna Lovegood venaient même d'entamer une danse ou chacun reposait sur l'autre, comme s'ils étaient tout simplement incapables de tenir debout l'un sans l' fête d'anniversaire Vélina touchait à sa fin et on pouvait, sans mentir, dire que Pansy avait gagné son pari. Ça avait été une franche réussite.

- Tu es heureuse ? Demanda Blaise à sa petite amie.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et Blaise vint déposer un baiser sur son front.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, les derniers Serdaigle quittaient la salle sur demande le sourire aux lèvres, après s'être répandus en compliments.

- Ce que ces filles peuvent être stupides, marmonna Pansy en s'asseyant par terre, près de Blaise et Vélina.

Théodore ricana tandis qu'Ethan prenait un air faussement indigné.

- Ne sois pas si catégorique Pansy voyons, déclara Blaise. Elles viennent certainement d'assister à la meilleure soirée de leur vie. Elles n'ont juste pas l'habitude de traîner avec des gens aussi intéressants que nous. N'est pas Serpentard qui veut...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se resservait un verre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'on fait les petits joueurs nous aussi, ou est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à quelque chose à proposer ?

Un sourire menaçant naquit alors sur les lèvres de Vélina qui se détacha de l'emprise de Blaise et se leva.

- J'ai une petite idée dit-elle en sortant sa baguette. Pourquoi pas un jeu de la baguette ?

Harry grimaça.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Potter, se moqua Draco. Tu as peur ?

- Tu aimerais bien ! Rétorqua le brun en souriant. Allons-y, si tout le monde est d'accord évidemment.

Bien qu'il ait pris un air sur de lui, Harry devait avouer qu'il était tout sauf rassuré. Bien sur, il n'avait pas grandit dans le monde sorcier, mais il avait appris bien vite que si les jeunes moldus jouaient parfois à des jeux cruels, les enfants sorciers n'étaient pas en reste.

Blaise, Daphné, Théodore, Draco, Harry, Ethan, Pansy et Vélina quittèrent alors leurs places respectives pour s'installer en cercle, autours de la baguette de cette dernière.

- Très bien dit Vélina, celui qui est désigné par la baguette fais ce que lui dit celui qui l'a fait tourné. C'est simple. Ai-je besoin de rappeler les règles ?Aucune négociation, aucune plainte, ce serait inutile. On est bien d'accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Vélina attrapa sa baguette et la fit tourner. Quand elle s'arrêta devant Théodore, celui-ci ne put cacher son appréhension.

- Échange tes vêtements avec Pansy.

- Je savais que ce jeu était une mauvaise idée, marmonna Pansy avant de se lever et de retirer ses vêtements aux yeux de tous, sans la moindre gêne.

Elle lança sa robe à Théodore et lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Le jeune homme entreprit alors de retirer son pantalon. Le jeu était lancé.

Harry but son verre cul-sec, Draco fut obligé de retirer sa chemise alors que Daphné faisait une danse sexy à Théodore. Blaise, quant à lui, força Ethan à raconter son pire souvenir en matière de sexe.

Quand le Serdaigle récupéra la baguette et la fit tourner, celle-ci se stoppa sur Théodore.

- Oh non, pas encore, se lamenta-t-il.

- Embrasse Blaise, ordonna Ethan.

Vélina lança un regard meurtrier à son camarade de maison.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, murmura-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? J'avais pourtant entendu « Aucune négociation, aucune plainte »...

- Tu ne peux pas m'utiliser pour assouvir tes fantasmes tordus, ajouta Blaise.

Ethan haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, avoua Théodore, un peu trop saoul pour son propre bien en se dirigeant vers Blaise.

Théodore posa sa main sur le visage de son camarade, le rapprocha du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sous le regard choqué de Vélina. Le baiser dura quelques secondes à peine, mais ce fut suffisant pour mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lança Ethan. J'ai mieux joué que toi.

- Le jeu est loin d'être finit, rétorqua Vélina. À ton tour Théodore.

- Tout le monde a l'air de se moquer de mon avis, mais j'ai trouvé ça plutôt agréable, rétorqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme regagna sa place dans le cercle et fit tourner la baguette. Pansy du alors avouer son plus grand fantasme, Ethan retira son pantalon et Velina massa Harry qui s'attira par la même occasion les foudres de Blaise.

Le jeu continua ainsi de longues minutes, mettant en scène aveux honteux et actions ridicules. Bientôt, les doigts de Vélina se refermèrent sur sa baguette et elle la fit tourner. Quand celle-ci se stoppa sur Harry, elle sut qu'il était temps pour elle d'agir en faveur de Pansy. Après tout elle lui avait promis, et elle n'avait qu'une parole.

- Très bien, murmura-t-elle en fixant Pansy. Harry Potter, embrasse Draco.

Le verre d'Ethan lui glissa des mains tandis que le visage de Draco prenait une couleur rosée, ne cachant rien de sa gêne.

- On ne peut pas faire ça, murmura Draco en regardant son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil.

- Ça ne posait pas tant de problèmes lorsqu'il s'agissait de Théodore et Blaise, répondit Vélina. C'est le jeu.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

Ethan semblait peu à peu reprendre contenance mais Harry, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, se leva, tituba légèrement et se dirigea vers Draco.

- Je refuse de perdre à cause de toi, dit-il à son ami.

Alors, il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Il se rapprocha et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je crois que j'embrasse pas trop mal.

Il le dit si bas, que seul Draco pu l'entendre. Celui-ci fixait Harry sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il avait envie de fuir, mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Comme quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait surpris Harry et Ethan en pleine intimité. Il vit le visage de Harry se rapprocher dangereusement de lui tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

Le brun ferma les yeux alors que ceux de Draco semblaient près à sortir de leurs orbites. Il vint poser ses lèvres délicatement contre celles de son meilleur ami et en profita pour poser sa main sur sa joue. Comme le baiser de Blaise et Théodore un peu plus tôt, celui-ci ne dura que quelques secondes à peine et quand Harry recula, Draco se demanda si tout ceci avait été réel.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et alors il se dit que oui. Les lèvres d'Harry venaient juste de quitter les siennes. Il n'avait pas imaginé cet instant. Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareil de toute façon ? Elles venaient juste de le quitter, et avaient laissées derrière elle un goût de Whisky pur feu.

Il eut envie de recommencer. Juste pour voir. Mais se rappela soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Il prit le temps de regarder autours de lui et pu croiser le regard choquée de Pansy, celui curieux de Blaise ou encore celui plein de fureur d'Ethan. Alors, sans aucune précipitation, il se leva, dit qu'il était fatigué, rassembla ses affaires et quitta la salle sur Demande. Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et marcha tel un automate jusqu'à sa chambre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Tu crois que j'ai déclenché une guerre ? Demanda Vélina en venant se blottir contre Blaise.

- Et bien... Disons que demander à Harry d'embrasser Draco devant Ethan n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Mais après tout il l'avait mérité. Il a demandé à Théodore de m'embrasser. Tout finit par se payer un jour ou l'autre.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord.

- Non, en fait ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est la réaction de Draco. Tu as vu comment il est parti ?

Vélina hocha la tête.

- Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il y a un truc entre eux deux tu sais. Ça ne serait pas improbable.

- N'importe quoi. Tu passes trop de temps avec Pansy et elle t'a rentré ses stupides idées dans la tête. Draco est aussi hétéro que moi.

- Tu as quand même embrassé Théodore...

- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, grogna Blaise.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Demanda Vélina, taquine.

- Premièrement, parce que nous sommes tous les deux, nus, dans un lit et qu'il y a des tas de choses plus intéressantes à faire que de parler de Théodore. Et ensuite, parce que je n'ai toujours pas offert ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Comment ? Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas cette partie de sexe torride mon cadeau ?

- Sache très cher, que je ne suis pas un rustre, répondit Blaise.

Blaise agita sa baguette et un morceau de parchemin vint jusqu'à sa main tendue. Il le tendit à Vélina.

La jeune femme le prit et entama sa lecture.

- C'est un peu stupide, je sais, mais j'ai pensé que comme on s'était connu comme ça, tu...

- Chut, le coupa-t-elle.

Blaise obtempéra et se contenta de fixer sa petite amie tandis qu'elle continuait de lire.

Elle lui tendit ensuite le parchemin. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

- Lis-le à voix haute.

- Je ne suis pas certain de...

- Lis-le.

- Comme tu voudras, céda-t-il.

Et il entama la lecture, à voix haute.

_« Quand ton col de couleur rose  
>Se donne à mon embrassement<br>Et ton oeil languit doucement  
>D'une paupière à demi close,<em>

_Mon âme se fond du désir  
>Dont elle est ardemment pleine<br>Et ne peut souffrir à grand'peine  
>La force d'un si grand plaisir.<em>

_Puis, quand s'approche de la tienne  
>Ma lèvre, et que si près je suis<br>Que la fleur recueillir je puis  
>De ton haleine ambroisienne,<em>

_Quand le soupir de ces odeurs  
>Où nos deux langues qui se jouent<br>Moitement folâtrent et nouent,  
>Eventent mes douces ardeurs,<em>

_Il me semble être assis à table  
>Avec les dieux, tant je suis heureux,<br>Et boire à longs traits savoureux  
>Leur doux breuvage délectable.<em>

_Si le bien qui au plus grand bien  
>Est plus prochain, prendre ou me laisse,<br>Pourquoi me permets-tu, maîtresse,  
>Qu'encore le plus grand soit mien?<em>

_As-tu peur que la jouissance  
>D'un si grand heur me fasse dieu?<br>Et que sans toi je vole au lieu  
>D'éternelle réjouissance?<em>

_Belle, n'aie peur de cela,  
>Partout où sera ta demeure,<br>Mon ciel, jusqu'à tant que je meure,  
>Et mon paradis sera là. »<em>

(Joaquim DU BELLAY – 1548 )

Quand Blaise se tut, Vélina vint se blottir dans ses bras, sans ajouter le moindre mot. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Elle était heureuse. Tout simplement.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A suivre...


End file.
